A love like no other
by trini86
Summary: What if Tris and Tobias knew each other from Abnegation? The plan was for Tobias to transfer and Tris would follow when it was her turn, but what they never planned was an unplanned pregnancy. Tris is forced by Abnegation law to live w/ Marcus or become factionless? Would Tobias ever find out what is happening back in Abnegation? Contains abuse and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**A love like no other!**

**A/N: **I know this topic has been written and used already. But from what I have seen never fully finished. There for I decided to take a crack at it with my own twist! Hope you all enjoy comment **below let me know if I should continue.**

**WARING:** Possible trigger warning! Will have adult language, sexual content, and violence. Read at your own risk! No this will not contain rape.

*******I have adjusted the time line to the story to make it fit better. In this story** Tobias is 18 years old**. **Tris is 16 years old**. Choosing ceremony will be moved up to 18 years as well.

This story will be given between both **Tris and Tobias P.O.V.** **As well as possible other P.O.V's **

**I do not own or take credit for the Divergent series! All credit and owner ship goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**About:**

What if Tris and Tobias knew each other from Abnegation? What if all along they planned for when the time comes they would transfer to Dauntless. But what they never planned was a unplanned pregnancy, what they never planned was for Andrew to kick Tris out, forcing her to live with Marcus or become factionless. Will Tobias ever know what is really happening back in Abnegation? Will Tris still transfer?

"**One Choice**

**Decides your friends.**

**One choice**

**Defines your beliefs**

**One choice**

**Determines your loyalty**

**Forever!**

**One Choice **

**Can transform you"**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Tobias' Choosing Day**

**Tobias P.O.V**

Choosing day... For a typical eight teen year old, this day should be an exciting day. A day where we can choose what and where we want to carry out our lives, it's a day where we are no longer considered dependents but instead considered our own persons. The typical eighteen year old would wake up excitedly, get dress, head down to the Hub and decide your fate with a cut to the hand. Typically.

But for me today is a choice I know I can't take back. I know I must leave. I can't stay. I know if I stay my life, my choices, my body will not be claimed as my own. I wish my choice is to be an act of selfless, but really it is to be an act of cowardice.

My father, Marcus is the leader of Abnegation. To many of it's members look up to him, praise him, worship him in his ways. But to me he is a monster, a devil really, disguised as what they think is a Angel from God. My mother passed away by his hand when I was nine. All believed the lies he told, she was ill, she was sick for a long time... Of course they believed him, he kept us away from society when our bruises showed. Making those that questioned our absence believe that we were simply too ill to attend social functions. Poor Marcus!

The night of her funeral was when it all began for me. Up til than my mother took his beatings, as I was locked in a closet, forced to hear my mothers screams and cries for help. But once my mother had passed, I was left to endure his hatred alone. The scars on my back tell the stories of a thousand beatings, my fear of confinement and darkness tells the emotional scares and torment I have had to suffer for close to ten years now.

Today this all will change. Today will be the day that I will be free of him. Today is the day my suffering will end. But to gain my freedom, I must suffer the lost as well. Beatrice Prior, Bea, my Bea, she will have to be my sacrifice. Since she isn't of age for another two years, I must choose between her and my freedom. She is the only reason for my second guessing my choice. The thought of loosing her, to wake up in another faction and not have her by my side, frightens me. She has always been there for me, to love me, to care for me, to be my everything. She is everything. My choice kills me at the thought that I might loose her permanently rather than just temporary. The only hope I have left, is when the time comes for her to choose, she will to choose to follow me to Dauntless. She will choose to be with me. Just like she promised me last night. I know she loves me, just as much as I love her. The love we shared last night showed more passion, love, devotion any one person can ever hope for and yet not enough to hold me over, I can never have enough of her. Well along hold me over for the next two years until we meet again. But it will have to do. There is no other way. If I stay, yes I will have Beatrice by my side tomorrow. But that leaves my life, our life in the hands of that monster that calls himself my father. As well as in two years, Beatrice will choose her fate and I will not be the reason for her to stay behind here in Abnegation. Not for me. Not because I was to much of a coward to go two years without her by my side.

"Just two years of lost, for a life time of happiness." Her words continue to play repeatedly in my head. It's what gives me the strength to do this today. For the one day we might be together again.

I walk with my father down the streets of Abnegation, heading for the heart of our city. I know this will be my last walk down the familiar way. After today, I will no longer have the need to look at this man in the eye and plea for mercy. Even knowing my soon freedom is right at my finger tips, I don't let my demeanor slip. I will not signal any clues to my transferring until the moment my blood spills on the coals. I can not risk him trying to figure out how to hold me back.

"You know what you have to do." Marcus spits out. He doesn't even bother to look at me.

"Yes, Sir." I say my automatic response.

"The minute your initiation is over and done with... you will seek out the role of leader in training. You will move back home with me. Don't try anything other wise or a lesson will be paid." He says.

"Yes, sir. I will not disappoint you." I say hoping my face doesn't betray me.

We finally reach the heart of the city. As luck would have it my eyes land on the blond headed hair just a few feet ahead of us. My heart sinks to my stomach knowing that these are last moments I will see her. It pains me to know I wouldn't be able to have that one last touch, last word, last kiss. Although last night continues to replay in my mind. It was not enough. It will never be enough.

"There are the Priors. Lets say hello. Try to remain pilot, Tobias." Marcus says.

"Yes, Sir." I say.

"Andrew, good morning." Marcus says as we gain speed to catch up. Thankful for any distraction that takes Marcus' attention from me.

"Good morning, Caleb, Beatrice." I say walking on Bea's side other side.

"Good morning, Tobias." Caleb says not giving me a second glance.

"Good morning, Tobias." Bea says giving me a quick smirk that hopefully no one notices. I wish I can touch her, hold her, kiss her again. Tell her I love her and only her. That I will wait til the end of time, until we can be together in Dauntless again. I will work hard to make sure everything is prepared for her to join me. My efforts for the next two years will be for us and for our future.

But for now we can't risk any one suspecting us more than acquaintances. Bea still has another two years until she can join me and our new lives. Two years that can easily become torment in the eyes of the leaders of Abnegation. I will not want to make things more painful for her than they already are and will be.

The members of Abnegation ride the elevator while the dependents take the stairs up. I'm grateful for this time with Bea, it's our final moments, it's all we have. Caleb seems to be obvious to everything as he takes the lead up the stairs. Bea on my right glances at me while we climb. I take our last moments to form words that can not be heard with my mouth "I love you." She grins and forms the words "Me too."

When we arrive at the room for the ceremony, I take a deep breath. I know what I need to do, I know it has to be done. At the corner of my eye, I see Bea frowning. I know it pains her as much as it pains me, knowing that tomorrow will be the first day in ten years we won't have each other to lean on. But "Just two years of lost, for a life time of happiness."

* * *

The ceremony begins as I tune out the words that are being spoken. This year Dauntless presents the ceremony as their leader Max repeats the words that have been said every year on this date for the past two hundred years. But I don't care, as others take in every words anxious to start their new lives. I want to freeze time, to grab Bea and never let her go. But I know I have to be strong, I have to be selfless, for her, for me, for us.

"Tobias Eaton." I hear Max call out my name. I feel every nerve in my being shake has I stand and make my way to the five bowls. I pick up the knife bringing it up to the palm of my left hand running it along my skin. I feel the skin split under the blade. I know this should pain me like the others. But not like the others this doesn't hurt me. I have had to ensure fair worst than this. One thing I can thank Marcus for, he taught me how to endure physical pain. Something I'm sure I will need in Dauntless training.

I put the knife down, holding my palm close into a fist as I make my last choice. A never ending battle continues with in me. Pick dauntless. Pick Abnegation. My freedom. The love of my life. "Just two years of lost, for a life time of happiness." I hear her words again, and with that the blood spills over the coals causing the sizzling sound.

"Dauntless!" Max says and the Dauntless crowd cheers and roars welcoming me.

The rest of the ceremony goes by as a blur, as I feel the burning star from my father. I can almost feel the heat that boils his blood from his seat. I want nothing more for this ceremony to be over and done with. I know he won't cause a scene. He wouldn't want the members of Abnegation or the whole city for that matter, to know his true monstrous form.

We run fast heading for the train tracks. I know the only reason I am able to keep up is because of the secret training Bea and I would go through secretly in the late hour of the night.

We get to the tracks just in time to hear the engine of the train approaching. We all take off running grabbing the side bar to pull ourselves in. When I look back after claiming in I notice two Candors didn't make it.

"Hey, I'm surprise a stiff made it." I look up to see a boy smiling, trying to be friendly with a joke.

"Yes." I say nothing more.

"I'm Zeke." He introduces himself, holding his hand out for me to shake. I nod not wanting anyone to touch me. Abnegation rules. "You got a name?" He ask when I don't offer one.

"Just call me stiff for now." I say. He doesn't need to know more. I'm sure most people here have my name still fresh in their brains.

"Alright, Stiff. Welcome to Dauntless." He says smiling. "You going love it." I nod again not wanting to say any more. I stare outside as the city passes, the only thing on my mind is what I am forced to leave behind. My chest tightens at the thought of not seeing her for two years.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

The house is crowded with people dressed in their gray robes. They all try to give me a sympathy smile and tell me my mother will be missed. But I just want to be left alone, I don't want to be with anyone. I sit down in the corner of the room, in hopes the large furniture can block me from anyone view of me. No one knows the truth. No one knows my mothers pain, my pain. I remember her cries, her screams and then there was nothing.

"Hi. I'm Beatrice." I hear a small voice coming from above me. There standing in front of me is a small blond girl with grayish blue eyes.

"Go away." I say almost a whisper.

But she doesn't leave, instead she sits on the floor next to me. She doesn't bother saying a word. She sits Indian style, her back mimicking my own resting against the wall. Then she surprises me with her physical action, her arm that is closes to me stretches out and wraps itself around my shoulder. Again she doesn't say anything. She doesn't have to. She sat there for what felt like hours with me, her small gesture comforting me. It's all I needed. When her parents called out for her, signaling it was time to leave she stood up and turned to me.

"Friends?" She asks and I nod not wanting to be verbal right now. "I'll always be your friend, until the end. I live that way two doors down. You come see me." She says pointing her finger in the direction to her house. "Bye. Bye, Tobias." Just like that she left.

Just like that she snuck her way into my life. After that every day we would talk, play, walk to and from school together. We would find a way to be together. Just like we will continue to find a way to be together always.

_**End of Flash back**_

* * *

"You look heart broken, man. Come on today the first day of the rest of your life. Cheer up." Zeke says smiling widely as we approach the Dauntless compound. "Ready to jump?" He asks.

Jump? But before I can verbally ask what he is talking about, I see everyone stepping back and preparing to run a few feet and jumping off the train. Holy shit! I have no time to second guess what is happening, other than forcing my self to push any fears aside and follow.

"Listen up. My name is Max. I am one of the five leaders of Dauntless. In order to enter Dauntless you have to prove your bravery. Any volunteers on who wants to go first?" Max says standing on the ledge.

"Lets do this." Zeke says stepping up the ledge. He turns around faces us, and jumps backwards over the ledge. My heart sinks at the thought. I hate heights.

"If you do not jump. You are factionless." Max says when no one else volunteers to go next.

I run my hands through my hair, anticipation getting the best of me. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. But I have to. If I don't, I can't enter Dauntless. I won't be here when Bea transfers. This will all be for nothing. I know now I have to set all fears aside and get through the next ten weeks of hell. No mater the cost. I can't let Bea down. I take a deep breath, step up to the ledge. Don't look down I tell my self before I step off the ledge and allow myself to fall. Not for me, not for Dauntless. But for her. For my Bea. I will not fail her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A love like no other**

**Chapter 2**

**Tobias' Choosing ceremony. **

**Beatrice P.O.V**

The moments that lead us to Tobias' choosing day had felt anything other than real to me. As if any minute I will wake up, this will all be a dream. Tobias and I will be younger in age and still being us. But I know such dreams can never come true. We can only move forward and not backwards.

The moment Tobias' blood spilled on the sizzling coals, it felt like a wake up call. It felt more like a slap in my face. I knew Tobias was leaving to Dauntless. We keep no secrets. We planned this, he will leave for Dauntless and prepare for my arrival in two years.

"Just two years of lost, for a life time of happiness." Are the words that I repeated not only to myself but to Tobias as well. It was the right words to say, and to continue to believe. I know there was no other real way. Tobias and I sat down and spoke our options out.

* * *

**Flash back **

It's nearing one o'clock in the morning and although we should be tired, asleep in our beds. We prefer to be selfish. To steal the little time we have to sleep and be together. Every other night we meet at midnight under the big oak tree on the outskirts of Abnegation sector.

We risk the chance at being caught, but agreed that we are worth the risk. Our routines started out as friendship when we were children. All we desired was to talk and enjoy each other's company. But that slowly changed. Secrets were revealed, feelings soon were discovered. Now we meet for the sake of being together. To enjoy each other's company, to touch each other, to love each other.

Tonight Tobias explained the conversation that inspired between him and Marcus. From what I gathered it was a conversation that he was not pleased with.

"Bea, he wants me to be a leader. Take over his place in the government. He wants to choose a wife for me. Once initiation is over with, he wants me married off. He wants to control my life, even once I am of age and out of his house. I'll never be free of him." Tobias tells me.

"I think the best option for us is to leave Abnegation." I tell him. I can't look at him in the eye while speaking these words. The possibility of loosing Tobias pains me. But I know it's better this way. The subject on Tobias' transfer had started to come up more often as time has been approaching his choosing day. Tobias is eighteen and set to choose his faction in six months from now.

"I can't loose you, Bea. I won't leave you." He says. Unlike me, he isn't a coward. He watches my face, waiting for me to look at him. When I don't look at him or speak he lifts my chin with a finger. So I have to look at him.

"Tobias, you can't stay." I say almost a whisper. A tear escapes my right eye, and he catches it with his thumb.

"I know. What if we both leave, right now. Tonight. We can be factionless. I rather be factionless with you, than not be with you." He says desperation in his eyes. I know he truly means that. He would do anything for me. He has proven that so many times.

"Tobias, we can't. You say this now, but what happens down the road. What if we have children? We wont have means to feed them, cloth them. We wont have a home." I point out.

"You are my home, Bea." He vows, leaning in placing a tender kiss on my lips.

"Yes. But being factionless, its a hard life to live. I won't allow that kind of life for you. You deserve better." I say taking a deep breath. "What if we agree to transfer?" I offer.

"What like, you follow me. Would you be willing to do that?" He asks.

"Of course, I would. I love you, Tobias. I want you and only you." I say, this time I'm the one leaning in stealing a kiss.

"Where would we go?" He ask.

"Well let's see... Mmmm Not Erudite." I say.

"No. Not Erudite. Although can you imagine how made Marcus would be." He chuckles and I join in at the thought of that vain popping out of Marcus' head.

"Candor?" I ask. Although not very kin on the idea.

"I don't think that's the best option for us." He spits out.

"Amity?" I ask.

"Are you trying to be funny?" He ask. "You know I'm not kind, wont make it the first week."

"Dauntless?" I ask raising one eye brow. I want nothing more for him to agree to that sector. The Dauntless has always fascinated me. Before I discovered my true feelings for Tobias, I always pictured myself transferring to Dauntless one day.

"Mmm. Isn't that dangerous?" He asked. Ok, he didn't say no.

"Their brave, can fight and defend themselves. They live their lives more freely than most sectors. We can have the life we want. I did hear though their initiation is rough though." I tell him.

"Well, we can always speak with some of the Dauntless kids at school, see what they know about initiation, or even information on their living conditions. Over all its the best option for us." He says taking Dauntless under consideration. "But two years... I won't see you, talk to you, have you next to me. I don't know if I can do it. What if something goes wrong?" He says letting his concerns go.

"Just two years of lost, for a life time of happiness." I tell him. Its the truth, two years of loneliness, of misery will be hard. But than we can have the rest of our lives to make up for the time we loss. It would be worth it. Other wise he would stay here and his father will see that Tobias and I will never be. At least like this, we have a chance.

**End of flash back.**

* * *

Even though this was premeditated. It still hurts. A part of me wishes that he would change his mind and stay at the last minute. But I know this is for the better. We wouldn't have any kind of life in the same faction as Marcus. He will never be free of his father's abuse. He needs to be far away and safe. Just knowing that he is far away from Marcus Eaton, makes this torturous time worth it.

I try to deny my body any movement it wants to make. It screams to have my head turn towards Dauntless and look for Tobias. Knowing any minute the ceremony will be over, and those in black are always the first one to run out the door. Once that happens, the clock will start for two years time until we are together again. On the outside I battle to show no true emotions, other than the small gasp that Abnegation members make when they hear Max announce Tobias choice is Dauntless. I'm not suppose to know, sure that Marcus Eaton's son would be amounts those that stay with in our sector. My eyes quickly glances at Marcus. But its no use all I see is his head, his ears turning red, and his hand that was resting on the arm rest is turning into a fist. Oh how I wish I can see the look on his face. Realizing that he can no longer lay one finger on his son. That his days of torturing another life, his own flesh and blood, is finally over.

On the inside, I'm crying, screaming, and wanting nothing more than to reflect some kind of punishment on Marcus Eaton. He, who because of his anger and selfish ways... Tobias and I both have to suffer the next two years, being apart of the one person I love most in this world.

For almost ten years I have not gone one day without seeing Tobias one way or another. After today we will have to endure two years of silence. Two years with out one word, one glance, or one touch. Yes on the inside, I am dieing. But knowing that, "Just two years of lost, for a life time of happiness."

I see the movement of black from the corner of my eyes, suddenly I know it's time. I allow myself one last glance as I see them shuffling out the door. It's not hard to spot Tobias, for he is the only one wearing gray in the sea of black. The moment our eyes meet I can tell the sadness and pain that he now carried. As he mouths his final words to me "I love you." I nod in response having no other fight in me. I know if I move slightly I will loose all my battle that continues with in me. That would not be wise.

As of now no one suspects us, no one knows. I am simply watching the faction that have always caught my eye. It's than I feel the change of temperature in my hand that sits on my lap. When I look at the cause, I notice it's my mother's hand that covers my own. She is trying to comfort me. She knows.

Abnegation members are left and we waste no time. We stand and start cleaning the room, collecting the trash, wiping the seats, brooming, moping, and cleaning the knives that were used. The battle to stay calm and collect continues with in me. I know I won't be able to let go and break for few more hours from now. Until I am safe behind the closed door of my room.

"Beatrice, are you alright?" Mother asks me. I think she suspects.

"Yes, Mother. Thank you. It has been a long day." I say hoping that she accepts that answer.

"Poor Marcus. First he suffered loosing his wife ten years ago and now this. Having his only child defeat to another faction. This must be so terribly hard for him." Mother says glancing over at Mr. Eaton.

If only Tobias would have allowed me to tell Mother the truth on Mr. Eaton's true behavior. Maybe Mother would have helped. Maybe Tobias wouldn't have had to suffer for so long. But he swore me to secrecy. All I could do to help was to help clean and bandage his wounds. Little does my mother know, that "Poor man," only suffered loosing what Tobias called himself "a punching bag." But for now I will take the pleasure of him unable to continue ruining Tobias' life. For now I will take the pleasure knowing my love is safe in Dauntless.


	3. Chapter 3

**A love like no other**

**Chapter 3**

**Seven weeks after Tobias' Choosing ceremony **

**Beatrice P.O.V**

The past seven weeks have been like no other. The heart ache from loosing Tobias is almost unbearable. I knew Tobias' transfer was going to be a difficult transition. The Sudden of having more time on my hands at night and even during the days verses before always having my time wrapped up with him in one way or another. I no longer help Tobias wrap his back, no longer do I sneak into Marcus' home to bring Tobias food and water when Marcus locks him in the closet, no longer am I sneaking out at night to escape the suffocating life of Abnegation to be with the one I love most in this world. Its just two years, I keep telling myself. It's just two years, just twenty two months, just three hundred and five days.. to be exact until I can see him, again.

The first few days were the worst. It took everything that I had to get out of bed. Than I had to learn how to mask my emotions. It turns out that masking your true self can be extremely exhausting. Those that saw past it never questions it. My mother on the other hand, she may have not known every detail, but she certainly knew something was going on. Every time she asks me if I was ok, I replied with a of course Mother, or I'm just simply tired, Mother.

It was simply easier to answer shortly, than having to explain the true reasoning behind it all. What was I suppose to say? No Mother, I am heart broken. The boy I love, that's right, Love... Is no longer here for me. That I promise to join him on my choosing day. That I now worry and hope that he will not move on and fall for a Dauntless woman that is more worthy of him. No, I must not inform her of this. I must continue as I have before. Give her short and sweet answers when needed.

* * *

I woke up this morning feeling just down right awful. The feeling of neasation and fatigue has come over me. I can not shake it off. I tell myself, I am just upset about Tobias' departure. I know I haven't been sleeping well at night. It is the only time I have to grieve his absence. Most nights a lay awake with tears in my eyes. As I remember every touch, every word, every moment that we have shared together. The time must be catching up to me, causing my illness.

"Beatrice. Sweetheart, are you alright?" Mother ask peeking through my slightly cracked door.

"Yes, Mother. I am fine. Just little under the weather is all." I roll over my side, wishing for this filling to subside. I do not wish to vomit on my bed. I feel the weight on my bed shift as my Mother joins me on it. I feel a cool hand on my forehead checking for a temperature.

"You don't seem warm. How long have you been feeling this way?" She asks. This way? I'm not sure. I have just been telling myself I am upset by Tobias leaving Abnegation.

"I am not sure, Mother." I answer her.

"Beatrice. I am going to ask you something. Please tell me honestly." I nod, answering her. But I do not wish to look at her, instead I continue to face my wall that my bed is up against. "Beatrice, when was your last menstrual cycle?" Shocked at her question, I turn around to face her. "Beatrice, it's ok sweetheart. You can tell me." When was my last period with loosing Tobias, I haven't kept track.

"I can't remember." I tell her.

"If you are not feeling better, we will go see a Doctor tomorrow." She says, standing up from the bed. "I will go get some dry toast for you. It will help." With that she leaves me to my own thoughts.

* * *

**WARNING THE FOLLOWING FLASH BACK WILL HOLD SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**Flashback**

**Night before Tobias' Choosing Ceremony**

It was a clear night, not a cloud in site. The night held a full moon, giving us just enough light to not need any candles. We sit on our old worn out blanket. The blanket that we use time and time again over the years. We keep it hidden with in the trees when we are not here. It's held in a water proof bag along with a few essentials like candles, and matches. We often most come out here, when the time hits midnight, other times we steal away on the train, or wonder down abandon streets looking for places that would be best to hide us. Sometimes we would talk, train for Dauntless, or simply just be us.

But most clear nights we spend it in the Meadows, on our worn out blank. Tobias will lean against the tree bark,as I lean up against his. Like any other night for the past two years we have spent nights curled up, caressing each other, loving each other. We spend this time doing the things that our Abnegation lives wouldn't allow us to. But tonight we share a special night. Its a night that we will hold in our hearts for the next two years. As tomorrow comes, Tobias will no longer live the life of a Abnegation, and I will continue on like we never existed. Tonight is everything. Its all we have.

"Bea, how am I going to get through the next two years without you?" Tobias whispers, his lips just centimeters from my ear. The sensation sends shivers down my spine.

"We will be together again, Tobias. I promise. I can not live without you." I tell him.

"I love you so much, Bea." He says with a deep sigh. I don't know who begins to turn my body since his hands are on my waist guiding me, as I simply move to straddle him.

"I love you too, Tobias. Please remember that." I say with enough since that I have with in me. I want nothing more than to freeze this time we have left, forever.

"Thank you." He admits, looking down at our laps.

"For what?" I ask.

"Thank you. For every kiss, every touch, for every word, for being so selfless, and brave. For being the love of my life and giving me love that I do not deserve or am worthy of." I can see him holding back his tears. I want nothing more than to take this sorrow away from him.

"Tobias, look at me." I wait for him to lift his eyes to meet mine. His gaze hits me like flames, I can feel it stir something deep with in me. "I love you more than anything in this world. You deserve to be loved every day. You don't have to thank me for loving you... You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Please believe that." I lean closer letting our lips meet like they have so many other times. Our lips begin to move as the passion and love overwhelms us both. His hands no longer are resting on my waist but are moving to their own accord. I can feel a hand pressing into my lower back drawing me closer to him, as his other hand holds the back of my head right where he wants it. My hands too explore him, as one tugs on his hair that meets the back of his neck. As the other hand find its resting spot on his bicep, squeezing gently.

I learned long ago to avoid Tobias' back at all cost possible. His wounds and flesh suffer enough at the hands of Marcus.

Suddenly I am well aware of our close our body parts are. My hips have a mind of their own, as I find them grinding our most intimate parts together. I feel that hand that held my head, slowly trail its way down my neck, my collarbone, down the side of my body. His fingers slowly graze the side of my breast as they pass, sending more pleasant shivers down my body. I moan at the sensation, causing me another grind into him. I feel his erection against my core, I cant imagine how tight he must be feeling in his pants right now. I hear a moan escape his mouth as he feels myself rub against him. His fingers finally land on my thigh, but they don't stop there. I feel them slowly pull up my long skirt until the reach the hem of the bottom, allowing his hands now to slip under the fabric and make their way back up my bare thigh. His other hand now leaves my back and follows pursuit as well. Both hands grip my hips under my skirt, fingers are tugging on the hem of my underwear. I know what he wants, I want him too.

It feels like one swift movement happens all at once, as now I am lying on my back on the blanket. Tobias hovers over me, leaning all his weight into his elbow close to my head. My front of my skirt is hacked up at my waist, giving full access to Tobias. His eyes gaze into mine, I swear I only see love with in them. His lips lower and meet mine, but this time even more passion. His tongue graces my lower lip wanting to be granted access into my mouth. Of course I allow him the access that he desires. We allow our tongue to colloid against each other, messaging each other.

Tobias works on the top four button of my blouse, giving him more access to my breast. With each button taken out of its home, I feel his lips move lower flowing his fingers trail. I moan at the pleasure of his lips and fingers give me. When he is low enough to reach my breast, he moves my bra to the side, letting my breast escape the restrained of their fabric home. I feel his tongue encircling my nipple of my right breast as his hand kneads my other breast. I love how much attention and care he gives me.

We leave as much clothing as needed, we are hidden in the high grass of the meadows but not comfortable enough to strip all clothing off our bodies. I hope for the one day when Tobias and I can explore each other's body without any further fabric.

His fingers graze my wet folds and when he finds me wet and ready for him, he lets out a groan of his own. He loves it when I am ready to receive him.

Tobias undoes his pants allowing them to lower to his thighs, as he slides my under to the side. I feel him lining himself with my dripping entrance. I have grown to love the feel of his growth with in me. It's although we are puzzle pieces and only when we are one its like the puzzle is completed. He leans down giving me a hard and passionate kiss, as he slides into me further. Once he is fully seated with in my core, Tobias allows me to adjust to his size. He kisses me every where he can reach, my lips, forehead, neck, shoulders, and breasts. He whispers sweet words of love to me. We have only been sexually active for the past few month now. Each time I am still amazed by his size.

"Make love to me, Tobias." I whisper into his ear, he lets out a moan at my words. He doesn't hesitate like other nights, he begins to move himself. His thrusts are slow and long, he pulls himself almost completely out of my entrance before he dives back into my core. Each time I feel him fully re-enter me, we both groan at the pleasure we both feel.

"I love you, Beatrice. I love you so much." He whispers, kissing right below my ear.

My back arches at his thrusts as I meet his every time. "I... love... you... Oh... God..." I try to say between pantings. I feel my walls begin to flex around him, as he in return swells further with in me. I feel myself exploding.

He calls out my name as he takes his last thrusts before pulling himself out of me before he can release his seed with in me. Since Abnegation only believes in the art of making love in order to reproduce, we do not believe in birth control of any kind. There for Tobias and I agree to him pulling out before fully exploding with in my depths. I instantly miss the feel of him deep inside me. I know that it will be the last time we both full completed until we meet again. He pulls me close to his side, holding me tightly as humanly possible.

"I love you, Beatrice. You are mine, I am yours. Forever." He says to me before giving me a kiss on my forehead.

Ends of **Flash back **

What if Tobias didn't pull out in time? I can't recall the last time I got my period. What if we created a life? What if I am carrying Tobias' child? What am I going to do?

The following day Mother wakes me early. She helps me dress and walks with me to the Abnegation medical ward. I haven't been able to hold anything down other than dry toast. The Doctor has me pee in a cup, than takes my blood pressure and draws blood for good measure. My mother and I sit in silence waiting for the results. I only hope he comes back with findings of low vitamins or something. But when the Doctor comes in with a look of disappointment on his face, I know the true results of the tests that are run. I shut my eyes tightly and savor my last few moments of peace. The last few moments before Beatrice Prior is a disgrace to Abnegation and her family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy reading people! I hope I didn't keep anyone waiting too long, I have been working between this one and A rented family. I hope you all like this chapter... I used and refereed back to the actual book that Veronica Roth wrote "FOUR". I owe nothing all credit and ideas go to the original writer. Comment below let me know your thoughts :)**

**A love like no other **

**Chapter 4 **

**Seven weeks after Tobias' choosing ceremony. **

**Tobias P.O.V **

So much has happened over the past seven weeks since I first arrived at Dauntless. The moment I landed in the net, everyone was beside themselves. A stiff in Dauntless... Unheard of. I was more than happy to change out of my gray tone cloths and into black ones. I wanted nothing more than to leave everything from my old life in Abnegation right where it belongs. In the past. Well all expect the one thing or should I say the one person. Beatrice. God, I miss her so much.

The minute after I jumped into the net, everything happens at lightening speed. The man that helped me out of the net, introduced himself has Amar. The man that stood by by him, introduced himself has Jade. We quickly learned that Amar and Jade were our instructors.

"Dauntless born, you go with Jade. Transfers, follow me." He said, turned and walked down the dark tunnels. As we walked I looked around and took in my fellow initiates. Some looked intimated and scared of what was to come of us. While the others looked excited and explored every inch as we walked.

Amar showed us the transfer dormitory. He explained that we were to share the dorm with both genders. Everyone seemed not bothered with this news, everyone but me. I hated the thought of sharing a room with a girl that wasn't Bea. Not to mention the secrets that I physically and mentally hold. Having to change, shower, even go to the bathroom in front of other people... The next ten weeks looked longer than ever already. Amar quickly dismissed himself and ordered us to change, burn our cloths, and head to the dinning hall for dinner.

I would be lying if I said I was internally shaking the whole time I removed my gray clothing and replaced them with black clothing. I stood close to the wall as I could and tried not to make eye contact with anyone. I was the first bunk on the left side of the room, closest to the main doors of the dorms. The girl from Amity, Mia, took the bunk on my left. While the Erudite boy, Eric took the bunk on the other side of the room. To the right of Eric's bunk, Lauren from Erudite occupied that bunk.

At dinner I was called over to sit with Zeke, and his friends. I didn't mind. I didn't know anyone. Zeke introduced me to his best friend Shauna, and kid brother Uriah. Uriah is some kind of character, he is like the mini-me of Zeke. Maybe even worst. Shauna on the other hand she is goof ball but knows when to be serious and not take crap from anyone. Her personality reminded me of Beatrice a little. Almost everything does. I just miss her.

That night in the dorms was interesting to say the less. I don't think anyone really slept that night. Some you can hear sobbing, missing home. While the others just simply couldn't sleep because of the the sobs they heard.

The next day no one knew what to expect. Other than knowing what time to be in the pit. Amar sat with Jared and the head leader Max, when we arrived. They took turns explaining what to expect and the rules of initiation for the next ten weeks. We were told that training would start at eight am in the morning and end at six at night. But be prepared for some night hours could and will be extended without a moments notice. I wasn't surprise when I heard that. I don't think the others were either. They continued to tell us what to expect with training and the highest ranks were the ones with the best careers to choose from. Which told me if I wanted a good job, I needed to work hard. I have no desire to work in leadership or anything close to that. I just want to be able to be happy with my job choice, and to make enough for me and Beatrice to live comfortably. But I have no doubt she will also work when she finishes her initiation. After all she is Bea.

"Today we will begin with a physical and mental evaluation. We will be checking your physical health, we want no one dieing when fights begin. We will than test your mentality with a serum. The serum will show us your greatest fears and how you will try to over come them." Amar explained to all of us. Did he just say show our greatest fears? I swallowed so hard, I thought the whole pit would have heard it.

The physical exam although was tough, but it was bearable. Doctor Harris and Max were the only two that remand in the room. Before beginning the examination they explained that what was seen and spoken with in those walls of that room, remained in that room. I hated knowing that they would see my scars but I had no choice. They drew their blood, urine, and checked for physical moralities. But never once did they mention or ask about my scars as they looked them over. I was thankful for that, I don't know what I would have done if they had mentioned or showed signs of pity on me.

The mental examination was something I was not prepared for at all. I sat outside of a hall way with all the other initiates for what seemed like hours. One by one we were called into a small room with a computer and a chair. The room reminded me of the same kind of room we took the Aptitude Test in. I was told to sit in the chair and lean back. I tried to relax not knowing what to expect.

I was thankful to be the last one in. "Just you and us now, Stiff. Come on let's get this over and done with." Amar said ushering me into the chair.

"Amar will be injecting you, it will take you through all your fears. Your goal to just get through them as best as you can." Max had told me, right before I felt the sting of the needle in my neck.

With in the matter of seconds the room submerged. No longer was I in a small, plain four wall room, sitting in a chair. No now I was on what appeared to be large metal wires, hundred feet off the ground, stuck between two buildings. "Get through your fear." I remember Max said to me. Everything with in me shaken with fear. I need to get through this. I need to be brave. I took a deep breath and has I exhaled my air I visualized my fear to leave my body. I swallowed hard, and took a step forward allowing myself to fall.

A stiff pancake.

I stood up, avoiding the searing white hot pain that lasted for only a second. I wiped all the dust off my pants. But to be honest, there wasn't really any dust. I was just buying time, occupying my thoughts so I would calm down.

At that moment something hits my left side and my right side. That's when I noticed it. I was enclosed with in a box. A box in which the walls were moved in on me. Memories tried to threaten to swallow me whole as I remembered all those nights being locked in the closet upstairs for days on end, with no food, no water, no way out. I began to panic hitting the walls again and again. When that didn't work I tried to claw my way out. Nothing was working. I place my forearms against the each wall, willing them to stop enclosing me on my body. But nothing. They kept moving at a unbearable snail rate. Nothing else to do but let it happen. I close my eyes and try to focus on my breathing. In through the noise, out through the mouth. I pictured Bea's face, smiling, and blowing me kisses. "I love you, Tobias. You can do this. I believe in you." With that my eyes opened and the walls were gone.

I woman stood in front of me. Although I cant make out her face, the outline of her body tells me she is female. I don't feel threatened in any where. But yet there is a gun laying on a table. As the woman comes closer to me slowly, I hear a females voice speak up with in the room. "Kill her."

"What?" I ask. But she isn't a threat.

"Kill her, or else." She said.

"No." I said firmly.

"Kill her or else." It repeated.

"Come on, let's get this over with." I can hear the last words Amar said before he injected me. I walk slowly up to the table and pick up the gun. I swallow hard again as I lift the gun and point it at the unknown woman. Finger on the trigger, I whisper to her "I'm sorry." I let the bullet fly out of hits home. That's when I see it, the woman isn't a stranger. It's Bea. Tears escape my eyes, I killed her. I killed the one person I love most in this world. I turn slowly away from her, reminding myself she is safe in Abnegation. She isn't dead. I didn't just kill her.

The room transforms and I instantly know where I am. I am back in Abnegation. I stand in what was the living room of my old house. I hear foot steps coming down the stairs, I turn anticipation taking over my body. That's when I see him. As he slowly creeps up towards me, dragging the leather belt in his left hand. He lifts his hand, bringing it back down full force. The leather belt meets my arm that is protecting my face. I yell in agony.

"This is for your own good." Marcus spited out to me. Than nine more Marcus' appeared before me, encircling me. They all had belts in their hands. I sit on the floor in a fetal position, as they one by one take their turns. Just like all those times ago, my mind escapes my body for that time. I continue to breath in and out, but my thoughts are on Bea. Her smile, her kisses, her loving words. Than it all stops. I stand waiting for the next obstacle.

I sit up, confusion overwhelming me. I see the plain white walls of the examination room. Max and Amar both looking at each other in total shock. I thought they in shock of discovering what kind of monster Marcus Eaton truly was... but that wasn't the case.

"That's all?" Amar questioned.

"Four fears. Unheard of." Max said.

Than they both looked at me, both their jaws almost hitting the floor. From that moment on I was no longer known as Tobias Eaton or as Stiff... Instead I was known as Four, the man with only four fears. Of course Amar had other name suggestions in mind for me. Names like Blade or Killer. But Four had a meaning to it. It made me feel like maybe I could be worthy of Dauntless after all.

It's interesting the things that drive you in life. Push you beyond breaking point but somehow hold you together. Over the past several weeks I used my memories of Bea to push me when I thought I couldn't continue. I also used her memories to calm me during the harder times. But when I use Marcus memories, something else comes out of me. Anger raises through me, causing me to push and work through it all. For instance knife throwing, I would picture Marcus has my target instead of it being the board. Each time taking pleasure hitting him again and again. But when I missed, Bea would come to me. She would repeat words that she had said before, words of encouragement and love. I used the same methods when it came to shooting guns and using the punching bag. Even at night when my nightmares were at their strongest. I found myself hours on end punching and kicking the bags, picturing Marcus instead of the bag.

Word traveled fast in Dauntless and before I knew it I was asked to train on the side, along with many females who were very upfront with their wants and needs. I never once second thought or hesitate with any one of my answers. They weren't, Bea. There for they all wasted their time.

The only one I ever said yes to was Shauna and it wasn't in the romantic way. She was struggling keeping up with training. She also needed a distraction from her pain and jealously that she was experiencing with Zeke. I respected that. Zeke is a great goofball friend. But in all honesty, he can be a total idiot at times when it came to romance. I'm no one to talk, I'm no expert. But watching Shauna, watch Zeke paying romantic attention to any one other than her... It was heart breaking. Her eyes would swell with tears that threaten to escape, when she was forced to see Zeke with other women. I saw the way her demeanor would change into almost depression and painful. So I decided to kill two birds with one stone, we woke up earlier than we were suppose to and meet in the training room. I pushed and gave her tips on how to correct herself during a fight. With in no time she was no longer loosing her fights, she was winning them.

I on the other hand... Almost lost my first fight, against the Amity girl, Mia. I didn't know how to beat her without hitting her. At least, not until she had me in a chalk hold and I almost blacked out. My instincts took over and with just one hard elbow to her jaw knocked her down. I still feel sick when I think about it. It's been almost four weeks now, I guess its the Abnegation in me.

I almost lost again during my second fight. I was fighting against the bigger Candor boy, Sean. I wore him out, crawling to my feet every time he thought I was finished. He didn't know that pushing through pain is one of my oldest habits, learned young, like chewing on my thumbnail, or holding my fork with my left hand instead of my right. By the end of that fight I was covered in bruises and cuts. But I proved myself.

I was terrified of loosing my third fight. I had a massive hangover from the night before from playing Dare with both transfers and Dauntless born initiates. Along with the stings from my freshly done tattoo on my rib cage. The odds were defiantly not in my favor. Eric used it all to his advantage, he made sure to move fast as he could and punched me right in the jaw. The blow caused me stumble back and hold my face. That gave him even more of a advantage, leaving myself open for him to kick and punch me in the stomach and side. Damn did that hurt. My embarrassment of the realization that I was going to loose the fight overwhelmed me. But at the same time. Eric became confident and arrogant at the same time, letting his guard down and certain parts of him wide open for the taking. Of course I took that opportunity giving him a all weight punch in the stomach. Eric retaliated by smacked both my ears with the palm of both his hands. The ringing in my ears, almost made me loose my balance.

Eric being that man that he is... used every tactic he could. "You know, I think I've figured out your real name." He had side with a wide grin. He knew I had a new name for a reason and that reason and name I wanted to go to the grave with me. He used that moment to hit me again. "Should I tell them? Get everything out in the open?" He said tainting me. He formed the word on his mouth with no volume... "Eaton."

That moment all the pain with in me disappeared and was replaced with rage. I grabbed his arm to hold him in place as I swing at him again and again and again. I don't even care where and what I was hitting; I didn't see, feel or hear anything. In that moment I was empty, alone, and nothing.

Then I finally heard his screams, saw him clutching his face with both his hands. Blood streamed down his chin. Even then I didn't let go of him. I kicked him again in his side. It wasn't until I looked into his eyes and saw them glassy and unfocused that made me stop. It was than it occurred to me that I did that, that I was more than capable of doing that. A new fear started to creep into me, a fear of what I am, and what I might be becoming. With throbbing knuckles, I walked away.

That day was like no other. I walked away from initiation thankful that Dauntless provided so many dark hallways and corners to hide. I slide down one of the cold stone walls, in a dark hallways. I was freaking out. I tried to rub, Eric's dried blood that was on my hands. I let the tears run down my face for what seemed like hours. If I could loose my self with Eric, not realizing what I was doing til I was too late... What's to say one day I wouldn't do that to Beatrice? I know that will be the day I will truly die. What is the cost of being Dauntless? Is it the price of loosing one's self?

Latter that day Shauna found me, she tried her hardest to cheer me up. But she found it nearly impossible seeing that she didn't fully understand. How could she? She did eventually tell me that Eric was admitted in the hospital. I had broken his noise, along with knocked out a few of his teeth. That news didn't make me feel any better.

Since that day, Eric has learned to keep his distance and his mouth shut. I guess that was something positive that came out of that one day.

As for the tattoo, it didnt take me long to go back to Tori and ask her for more. I relished in the pain that the needles gave me, I never once flenched. What began as flames on my rib caged explanded to my back up my shoulder blades. The flames end just peeking out of my shirt around my neck. It took a little convincing with Tori, but I finally got her to ink my straight down my back with the symboles of every fraction. She hated the idea, thought it was reckless and danagerous seeing who I am. But I didnt care, still don't. I believe that we should all strive to be more than one thing. We should all be brave, selfless, honest, smart, and kind. Although kind is the one I struggle most with.

I just hope Bea liked it.

Visitation day came and went, I hated myself beyond words that day. I felt like a coward accepting Zeke's invitation to spend the day with him and his family. I knew Bea couldn't come and see me, she wasn't considered family in the eyes of the rules of visitation. Only leaving me with the option of possibly Marcus showing up. I hoped he wouldn't, but in case I rushed and hide in Zeke's mother's apartment.

Zeke's mother, Hana, had been so welcoming and loving to everyone that Zeke has brought home. It didn't surprise me the kind of woman she is. After all Zeke and Uriah had to come from somewhere right? They are very lucky to have such a wonderful mother. Hana spends her days working in the infirmary as a nurse. As for Zeke and Uriah's father, from what I was told, he passed away a few years ago. He died while patrolling the factionless and was brutally beaten to death by a group of old angry Dauntless members that were made factionless. They tell me he was one in a million kind of guy. He loved his job, life, kids, and wife. He would give his shirt off his back and give it to a stranger if he needed to. My heart goes towards the Pedrad brothers because I know what its like to loose a parent so sudden. The pain never stops, never goes away. Nightmares of what you could have or should have done haunts you for the rest of your life.

Stage two of training started last week. Stage two consist mostly on your fears, emotions, and how you conquer them. We practice every day, going through one fear at a time per day. Since we already went through our fears in the beginning of initiation, it wasn't a surprise when the fear of heights and confinement appeared. What was a surprise to me was my third fear. There was no longer an innocent woman that stood in front of me, no longer was there a gun laying on a table, no voice that surrounded me saying to kill this unknown woman. Instead I was back in the Abnegation house, with Marcus. I stood helplessly in the middle of all ten Marcus as they all took their belt and beat me with it. When the simulation ended I was confused... How is it that I was seeing my fourth fear as my third? The other two stayed in the same order, yet my fourth stood in the spot of my third fear.

The next day I got the answer to that question. As I stood in the middle of what looked like a apartment here in Dauntless. I was beyond confused, what was happening. Than I saw it, Beatrice emerging from what I would guess our bedroom with me following closely behind her. She was dressed in black clothing, and sporting a very angry look.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Beatrice!" I looked so angry, yelling at her from the top of my lungs.

"Not until you calm down." She said she finally looked back at me. That's when I see it, the bruises on her face. What the? Did I do that? No. I couldn't.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Than it just a matter of seconds something happend to me. I was no longer standing in the middle of the room. Instead I stood in the spot of my other self was standing and yelling at Beatrice. Fear takes me over completely, afraid of what might happen next.

I felt my arms start to lift on their own accord. I used all the strength I had to stop it from happening. It's than I realized how powerless I was. I started yelling at Beatrice, telling her to run, now. But she didn't move a muscle to help herself. My arm continued to raise on it's own. My jaw clenched tightly trying to fight with everything I had. But nothing is worked. I knew it was a battle that I was not going to win.

"I'm so sorry, Bea. I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you so much." Tears trailed down my eyes. Like a coward I closed my eyes, as my hand came down and made contact with some part of the woman I love. My only last hope was for the simulation to end as soon as possible. I kept repeating myself, I was I a simulation, ,this isn't real, Bea is safe in Abnegation, I would never really hurt her.

Fear is a funny thing, it brought the bravest, strongest of us all and made us feel weak and cowardice. Some cope by crying at night when they should be sleeping. Some drank until they passed out. Some inked and pierced their bodies. I on the other hand ran laps in the training room, punched harder and twice as long as before.

Amar found me two nights ago, finally grew tired of watching me beat myself up for something that was out of my control. I never noticed how badly my hands were getting until Amar forced me finally stop. The punching bag has blood all over it. He nodded and took a deep breath and without one word, he padded me on my shoulder and guided me to the infirmary. Hana was on duty she took care of my hands and stitched them up. I was thankful for the lack of questions or words, it allowed me to keep some dignity.

There were no words spoken when we left the infirmary other than the two words he said to me "Follow me." I did as he asked with no questions asked. I followed him back to his apartment, where we sat down on his couch. He offered me a bear, that I kindly accepted and nursed. I still remembered the hangover that almost cost me, my fight against Eric. Wont be making that mistake again, any time soon.

"Alright, Four. Start talking." Amar told me with those four words, I opened up. I spoke to him about the abuse I experienced with with my father, my mother's murder, and Beatrice. He sat there listened to me until I was done. It was that night another friendship was created. Amar took me in under his wing. Something I am most grateful for.

I miss Beatrice each and every day. But I know with Amar's help, I will be ready to be the man she needs when the time comes for her to join me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Reading Everyone! I'm so happy that so many of you have decided to follow this story. I know many have questions on how and why... but I promise keep reading and it will make sense and very interesting. I can say that all will work it self out. So happy reading once again, and don't forget to leave a comment :) **

**Chapter 5**

**Beatrice P.O.V**

It's been two weeks since Mother took me to the Doctors. Two weeks since we got the confirmation and diagnosis of what has made me so sick. I'm in deed pregnant. I'm pregnant, at sixteen and alone. Tobias won't even know about the baby until after I join Dauntless. He won't meet him or her until they reach more then a year old. I think of all the things he will be missing... His or her first word, first laugh, steps, tooth, crawl, first time they sit up. These thoughts only ignite my rage against Marcus. If only he was a better man, a better father, a better person... Than Tobias wouldn't have had to leave. Tobias would be here with me, with us.

I've tried to live the past two weeks as if nothing has happened. Nothing has changed. But everything has. I try to come to terms that I will be someone's mother from now on. Someone will depend on me. The thought frightens me. I wish Tobias was here somehow with me.

My Father and brother hasnt suspected a thing. They thought it was a stomach flu that still lingers in remands frighten. She says soon we will have to tell my Father. My small frame will not hide this preganacy much longer. Soon after, I will have to go before the council and ask for forgiveness for my selfish ways. Tobias and I have broken so many laws in the eyes of the Abnegation council.

* * *

**Flashback **

Mother has not spoken one word since we got the news about the baby. Other than thanking the Doctor for his time, she hasn't said anything at all. Her face remains expressionless. I wait patiently for anything from her. Luckily Father and Caleb has yet to return back home from their day. We have time to talk about this. I sit patiently at the dinning room table with a cup of water before me. The Doctor ordered me to drink more water, fruits and vegetables to keep both the baby and I healthy. From the corner of my eye, I see my Mother approach the table finally taking her normal sit.

"It's Tobias, isn't it?" My Mother asks. I nod unable to find my voice. I can't talk to her about this.

We thought we were smart. We thought we had everyone fooled. We were wrong. I don't or will I ever regret what we were or are or what we did. But now I am the one who has pay the price. I am the one who has to go through this while Tobias is off doing God knows what with God knows who. The thought that he may never know comes to mind... What if something happens? What if I can't make it to Dauntless? Will he thinks I abandon him? Will he come to look for me, for us, than? Will he still love me?

"When did it start?" She asks.

"Ten years." I answer bluntly.

"Ten years? You have been having sexual relations with a boy for ten years?" She asks confused.

"No. I fell in love with him ten years ago." I began to tell her. But she wouldn't let me explain.

"I want to know when you and Tobias became intimate?" She asks.

"Six months before he left." I answer her. Her expression is of disbeleive.

"How could my baby girl be kissed and not even know it? How could my sweet baby be doing such intimate things and not feel like she could come to me?" She says. It's not really a question to me. Her eyes are not even focused, but they are filled with unshed tears. I hate that I am the one that put them there. I hate that I am the one causing this much disappointment, that she now has for me. "Ten years ago?" She asks. I nod as my answer, once again. This is beyond hard for me to handle right now, as I shed my own tears. Memories of what we shared comes floading back. This isn't fair, I miss him so much. "What happened? Tell me everything."

I sigh and nod. She wants to know, I want to tell her. She deserves that. "I met Tobias at his mother's funeral. He seemed so alone and sad. I sat next to him." She cut me off.

"I remember that day. You were so sweet to that boy. I hated having to separate you two, you both seemed so innocent and he needed someone. He was so young. No child should have to loose a parent so young, in such a horrible way." She said recalling her own memories of that day.

"Mom there are a lot you don't know." I take a deep breath. "A few days after the funeral, I saw Tobias sitting on the steps of his house when I came home from school. Instead of entering our house, I visited with Tobias. He was so sad, I sat down with him. After some time, I took his hand and held it. I knew it was wrong, Mother. But something was wrong and I just knew he needed someone to turn to. That was the day he told me the truth." I start to tell my Mother but paused, if I tell her I would be breaking my promises that I have made to Tobias. But I need for her to know everything. I want to be honest with her. I want her to understand Tobias and I.

"The truth about what, Honey?" She asks, confusion in her tone.

"About Marcus." I take deep breath, steadying myself again. "Marcus would abuse Tobias. I think he also did it to Tobias' mother. He told me Marcus would use the belt, and lock him in the closet for days. That's when we started breaking the rules."

"What? Rules? Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me?" She asks, confused.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I was sworn secrecy. Marcus is so powerful, Tobias feared what would happen if he told and no one would believe him. We made a pact, every other night we snuck out of the house. We would walk down to our meadows or find abandon buildings to be together. I would help him."

"Help him? How?" She asks.

"Help him by treating his wounds on his back. Sometimes I would take him food. Marcus would starve him as a form of punishment." Tears escape my eyes as I pour the secrets I had promised to keep. My Mother on the other hand has a expression of complete terror and disgust.

I continue telling her how something so innocent and selfless through our eyes turned into a close friendship. I tell her about our nights and the bag that we hide in the meadows of our basic essentials. With each new thing I told her, I felt guiltier. So many rules we broke. Even if it was for the right reasons. I know if I had to do it all over again, I would do the exact same thing.

Is it selfish knowing you are breaking the rules to help someone? Or is it selfish continuing to break the rules when that need for helping someone you care about, turn into need to be with them even while helping them?

"So when did it turn into something more?" Mother ask.

"Three years ago. Tobias hasn't showed at the Meadows a few nights in a row. After four nights, I went looking for him. I found him locked up in his bedroom closet. He didn't even know what day it was. He was so badly beaten, and starving. I was so scared. Tobias told me Marcus was drinking and-" Mother cut me off.

"Drinking? That's not... Abnegation members don't drink." Mother comments. I nod.

"The drinking started when Tobias' mother passed away." I answer her question. "That night. There was so much blood, I cleaned him up as best as I could. Than I cleaned his wounds and wrapped him. I gave him the water and the left overs-"

"That's what was happening to our left overs. I thought it was Caleb having a growth spurge." She comments. I nod, answering her.

"I couldn't stop crying, Mother. The thought that I would or could loose him and never tell him how I felt. So I did and by some miracle he felt the same way. Than about a year prior to Tobias' Choosing ceremony was to approach... Marcus told Tobias what plans he had for him once he choose Abnegation. He was going to choose Tobias' wife for him and how he will make Tobias the next leader. He wanted to plan every minute of Tobias' adult life." I gulp down some water. Taking another breath. "We knew he couldn't stay here, Mother. Tobias deserves so much more than that. He deserves to be free and loved." I take a deep breath, the tears haven't stopped. "We discussed what factions would best suit the both of us." I look up at my Mother to see her reaction.

"You're planning to transfer, to follow him." She says shocked across her face.

"We choose Dauntless together. I am to follow when my time comes." New set of tears fall down my cheeks.

**End of Flashback **

* * *

After that conversatio, Mother and I agreed on what should be said and revealed when the time comes and I have to stand before the council of Abnegation. Mother says it would be easier if not every law I broke was spoken of. Things like jumping on and off the train, and training at night to be fit for Dauntless... They were a need to know things. This was not a needs to know. I was never to enclose our plans about transferring to Dauntless. In fact Tobias and I never spoke of such a thing. Since Tobias isn't here to clarify rather or not the abuse took place, that too is a need to know and will not be spoken about. I was relived. Its not my story to tell.

Mother has promised me that no mater what she loved me and that she would stick by me. Its moments like these I can appreciate the woman she is, the Mother she is to me, the Mother I wish I can be to my baby. Tobias and I's baby.

Its after supper, usually Father moves to the sitting space to read his paper. Mother always sits on her big love seat to crochet her next blanket for the factionless. Caleb usually heads to his room, who knows for what reason. But tonight Mother has told Father there is much to speak about with him and him alone. Caleb was dismissed to his bedroom for the night.

The minute Caleb was out of sight leaving me with both our parents. Fear creeped in. I hated to be the one to do this. I always loved my parents and wanted nothing more than their love and support. They have always been pleased with me. I have always volunteered without a complaint, brought home good grades, did my chores... Now here I am about to tell my Father, a council man of Abnegation, that I am pregnant. That I have broken countless of rules.

I remember my Father always gave wisdom to those in need to see a clearer path. I remember one of his wisdom's... To forgive someone for the selfish ways is an act of selfless. I hope he can remember that wisdom that he has given to others, now in our time of need.

My Father who has yet to move from his seat at the table, my Mother sit next to him off to the side. I take a deep breath as I see my Mother nod her head.

"Father, I owe you an apology." I begin, unable to meet his gaze. I look down at my hands that sit in my lap.

"An apology? For what?" My Father asks. He seems confused, this doesn't surprise me. I have always strives to be the best Abnegation daughter for him.

"Andrew, please let her finish." My Mother tells my Father. They both turn back to me.

"I... I... I'm preg.. preg...pregnant."I shudder. My only wish right now if for the earth to open a hole and swallow me. But it wont. I know it wont, I don't have that kind of luck.

"I'm sorry. You are what?" My Father asks, his eyebrows are pulled together.

I can see his vain sticking out of his forehead. The only vain that pops out when he is at his limit. I have only seen that vain maybe a handful of times. Now its directed to me. I close my eyes tightly as possible, waiting for the wrath of my Father's rage. I know he will unleash it soon.

"Andrew. What Beatrice is trying to say is... That she is pregnant." Mother says to my Father. I can see it than, disappointment.

My Father stands immediate not even bothering with the chair that he was sitting in. It rocks back and crashes to the floor. My Mother startled at the sudden noise. She covers her mouth with her right hand, trying to cover the sudden fright on her face. As my Father paces back and forth through out the room with every pace I can see his anger build higher and higher.

"When? Who? I want to know NOW!" With every word he says his voice gets louder. The fear of neighbors hearing, but he seems not to share that fear.

"Andrew calm down." My Mother pleads with him.

"What? You knew?" My Father focuses my mother.

"Of course, not. But whats done is done. I was the one to take her to the Doctors to be seen." My Mother tries to calm my father with an explanation. But its no use.

"Who?" He ask again. "WHO?"

"Tobias Eaton." I finally say just above a whisper. I cant bare to look at my Father, my gaze remains at my hands still sitting on my lap.

"Tobias Eaton, Marcus' boy? I didn't realize you knew each other." Father says.

"We... We were in secret." I say not able to tell the rest. Everything with in shivers with my own disappointment and sadness. I did this. I disgraced my family. I look up to see my Father move across the room towards the front door.

"Andrew, where are you going?" My Mother ask.

"To speak with Marcus." His voice full of anger. He wont even look at me. He opens and slams the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Reading everyone! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter... so pleased to read all the comments that are left for me :) **

**Chapter 6**

**Natalie P.O.V **

Its has been three days since my sweet, baby girl came out and told Andrew about her pregnancy. I don't know what is disappointing me more... That my sixteen year old daughter has been sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night with a boy for ten years and got pregnant, or my husband who preaches about forgiveness and the act of selflessness and yet he cant practice those same values with his own daughter.

Its although my husband of twenty years had morphed into a completely different man before my eyes. He no longer talks, looks, acknowledges Beatrice. Its heart breaking to watch, Beatrice will enter the room and Andrew will act as though she isn't present he will speak to me, or not at all. Beatrice has tried to speak and apologize to Andrew but in return Andrew acts as though there isn't a teenage child in front of him, pleading with him for forgiveness.

I feel although Beatrice and Tobias made a mistake. But we as parents have failed them as well. When do you draw the line? Abnegation teaching us the art of losing one self in order to be selfless. But when do we be selfless enough to teach our children things that we find as being selfish. We tell our children that sex is a form of reproduce and that is not to be performed until marriage. A lesson I have never agreed upon but followed. Sex doesn't have to be a act of selfishness, there for can only be done with ready to reproduce. When acted upon the right way, sex can be quit selfless. Its giving yourself to someone, connecting with someone on a spiritual level. Can it be the selfish ones are really us as parents, who failed to explain the true act of sex?

Than turning the tables around. Tobias has been through so much, starting at such a young age. Loosing his mother, being abused (both physically and mentally), having to grow up so fast. In a way its no wonder why he sought out love from our daughter at such an early age. No child or person for that matter should ever feel unwanted and loved. Beatrice explained to me their relationship, although it started out as a innocent friendship they both truly always loved each other.

The thought of what Tobias must have gone through all these years... No child should have to face. It breaks my heart to think that Marcus would be capable of such a thing. But I know my daughter... She wouldn't lie, not about this. If only they would have told me, if only one of them would have spoken up instead of covering it up. I would have done something to help. Figured out a way to take him in, or get him a better life. A life he deserved, deserves. I don't blame him for transferring.

Looking back it makes sense, why Beatrice and Tobias acted the way they did the night we invited Marcus and Tobias over for dinner. We failed to tell Caleb and Beatrice about our added dinner guests. Through out the whole dinner I keep seeing Tobias and Beatrice smirking at each other, or glancing at each other. No one but me noticed it. I thought it was just innocent flirtatious. Tobias was and is a well mannered young man. The thought of Tobias becoming a Abnegation member and one day court Beatrice, would have pleased me. I didn't know that what I was watching was already a romance right under our noises.

Its not uncommon for something like this to happen in Dauntless. In fact the only thing that would be frowned upon was the lack of birth control. It wouldn't take a council meeting to discuss the resolution of the teenager that "broke the law."

Andrew and I were just around Tobias and Beatrice's age when we fell in love. We met in faction history. There was a project and the teacher matched partners that were from different factions. She wanted her students to be more dynamic and open minded. Choosing day would approach for all of us quickly, she believed in looking at each faction from all angles. "Knowledge is key to making choices." She would say. Andrew and I instantly had a connection that we couldn't bare to see broken. Together we agreed on the faction that best suited both of us. Kind of like what Tobias and Beatrice did. We thought Abnegation was the right place for both of us. Andrew came from Erudite, I knew I didn't belong there. I came was Dauntless born, he didn't dare to join. Together we agreed Abnegation would be a suitable fit for our future.

I'm still trying to sort this all out. Trying to understand where it all began and where we went wrong. While I sit here waiting for the council meeting. They wouldn't even allow Beatrice to come to testify on her own behalf. Instead she is to be waiting for us to deliver her the news when we get home. Somehow I have come to learn the borderline between selfishness and cowardice in my eyes.

* * *

"Next case. Beatrice Prior." Matthew calls out.

I stand in the back of the conference room while six male council members sit and discuss my daughter's future.

"She appears to be unwed, nine weeks and three days pregnant at the age sixteen. The father defaulted to Dauntless this past choosing year." He explained reading from a file.

They take turns frowning of disgust. I want nothing more than to stand and defend her against them. But I know I must remain quite. I can not embarrass Andrew more than already.

"Well this is unheard of." Ethan Black says.

"What are the ramifications for this?" Jerry says.

"The laws of Abnegation read that if a unwed Abnegation dependent was to carry a child, than she is to wed the father and move into his home. In this case the father has defaulted to Dauntless." Matthew says quoting from the Abnegation law and punishment book.

"Well we cant leave the child unpunished. We need to make a statement that this is unacceptable. Whats to say the next fifteen year old that decides to break the law." Marcus spits out. If only they know the truth about this monster.

"Agreed." Andrew matches Marcus' tone.

"In any case she can choose to move into the home of the father's or become factionless. Beatrice has broken too many laws to be over seen. She will carry this shame to term and care for it until choosing day. We will remain our doors open for her if she chooses to stay with in this faction."Matthew explains. "All agree, say I."

"I." They all say.

My heart sink at the thought of my daughter having to live with that monster. There is no way I will allow it.

"Isn't it hard enough for her. She is carrying the child, going through this or deal along. She should have her mother with her, to help her. Isn't part of being selfless is to forgive? She made a mistake. She will pay for it. Isn't that enough?" I can feel Andrew's hard glare on me, but right now I can careless. Someone needs to stand up for our daughter.

"No. She will pay the consequences of her actions. To an addition she will perform an additional twenty hours of volunteer per year that she remains as a dependent." Marcus says. There's no objections.

* * *

I wait for the room to clear out. For me this isn't over. I will protect my daughter any and every way that I can. Andrew stops before me glaring at me. But he doesn't know that I am not waiting for him. I am waiting for Marcus. When he is the last one standing, I step forward letting my presence be known to him.

"Marcus." I say trying to hold back my anger.

"Natalie. I am so sorry for this whole ordeal that our families are going through. Our children's selfish way s have come back to us all." Marcus says trying to be polite. But I am starting to see it all, the true monster under that disguise.

"Did you know I am a Dauntless born?" I ask innocently.

"No. I didn't know that. You choose the right faction to transfer to. Dauntless is quit reckless and hellions. Why would anyone would ever want to be apart of that kind of faction is beyond me." He says with a smile.

"Yes. Are you aware that even at a young age, the children of Dauntless are taught how to fight?" I step closer raising my eyebrows to show how serious I am. "Even how to throw knives?" I speak in a code stone intimidating voice, I haven't used it in years. But I will be damned if I don't show it now. I'm a mother before I am a Abnegation member.

"No. I wasn't. But that doesn't surprise me." He says.

"Well, I learned quit a lot as a child. Many techniques I still remember. I think you should remember that when it comes to my daughter." I glare at him, delivering my threat loud and clear.

"Natalie, I don't understand where this is coming from?" Marcus questions me.

"Really? You don't have any idea.. Funny Tobias had a lot to say to my daughter. My daughter is a lot of things but she isn't a lair. Just remember who you are dealing with Marcus." I say before walking out of the room.

Now I have to go home and break the news to Beatrice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Reading everyone! Its not every day I update so many chapter and for both stories :)**

**I own nothing of the following... I used book "Four" as a reference. All credits are to go to Veronica Roth**

**Please leave comments below tell me what you think so far! Next chapter is Beatrice**

**Chapter 7**

**Four P.O.V**

I stand in the middle of the pit. I watch has all the members of Dauntless join together passing bottles of alcohol. They all join together chanting Amar's name.

"Amar."

"Amar."

"Amar."

I didn't know Amar long to grief him like I grieved my mother, when she passed away. The grief I felt for her, was a weight that made it impossible to move through each day. I remember stopping in the middle of a simple task to rest, and forgetting to start them again, or wake up in the middle of the night with tears running down my face.

Bea helped me through it though. She would sit in complete silence with me for as long as I needed her. Sometimes she would wrap her skinny small arms around me. Other times she would just hold my hand. But just having her present alone meant so much to me. It would instantly calm my sobs and slowly help stop my tears.

I don't carry Amar's loss like that. I find myself feeling it every now and then, when I remember how he gave me my name, how his friendship helped me more then he could possibly have known. I know I'm a better man because of him. Because of him, he helped me over come my fear of harming Beatrice. He showed me different ways to vent out my anger instead, techniques that I would and could use in the future to help me.

But mostly I just angry. I know his death had to do with Jeanine Mathews and the evaluation of his fear simulations. I know it. I also know Eric is also involved , which leaves him responsible for what happened to Amar.

He had warned me, that my Divergence possibly showed in one of my fear landscapes. I was too fast and only had four fears. Eric, who is a former Erudite, hated being beat by me, a stiff.

The Dauntless had a memorial service for Amar that same evening of his death. Everyone was drunk by late afternoon. Shauna, Zeke, Lauren, Mia, and myself gathered by the Chasm. Zeke had passed me a cup of dark liquid and I graciously swallowed it all without thinking. The liquid calmed me instantly and I swayed a little on my feet and passed the cup back to Zeke. The sound of the Chasm also helped calm me.

Jeanine Mathews seemed to accept that my own abnormal results were just a problem with the program. But I couldn't help the what if's that tried to sneak into my thoughts. What if that was just an act? What if she comes after me the way she came after Amar? What if this puts Beatrice in danger when she joins me here? I pushed the thoughts out of my mind. That won't happen, I won't allow it. I will protect her with everything I have. Max appeared before me, planting his hand on my shoulder.

"You all right, Four?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said and it was the truth. I was all right. I am all right because I was still standing and not slurring my words.

"I know Amar took a particular interest in you. I think he saw interest in you. I think he saw strong potential." Max said.

"He was a good man." I said. Also true.

"He was always little troubled, a little unbalanced. I think losing his grandparents really took a lot out of him. Or maybe the problem was deeper... I don't know." He said grabbing my shoulder tighter. "depending on how you do on your final intimation tomorrow, you and I should talk about the future you'd like to have here in Dauntless. You're by far our most promising initiate, despite your background."

There were no words, I just kept staring at him. What was he saying? And why here at Amar's memorial? Was he trying to recruit me? And just like that he was gone before any words could be formed.

* * *

The dinning hall is packed with both initiates and Dauntless members. I stand next to both Shauna and Zeke. Waiting for Max to reveal our rankings. The death of Amar, just yesterday already has been forgotten to most of the Dauntless members. I stare at Eric, I know he is responsible for what happened to Amar. He continues to smirk at me, I want nothing more than to smack that smirk off his face. I know there's nothing I can do about it. Its his word against mine. I have no prove. I can still see Amar's body lying broken on the pavement where he fell, every time I close my eyes.

"A few weeks ago, a group of scrawny, scared initiates gave their blood to the coals and made the big jump into Dauntless." Max says. "To be honest, I didn't think any of them would make it through the first day." He laughs at his own joke, that truthfully was not all that funny. "But I'm pleased to announce that this year, all our initiates attained the required scores necessary to become Dauntless! So here are the rankings of our New Dauntless Members."

Four

Eric

Sean

Lauren

Ryan

Zeke

Ash

Shauna

Ashley

Mia

John

Callie

Shauna lets out a excited scream, wrapping both one arm around Zeke's shoulder and her other arm around me. Zeke and I both return the embrace as well as each other.

I did, Bea. I made it! I told myself, wishing that I could tell her.

My name, which is only "Four." Now. I am no longer Tobias Eaton and never will I ever be again. I am Dauntless.

* * *

Needless to say the Dauntless lottery was kind to me, because of my first rankings and my choice to live alone. I was entitled to the biggest single apartment. Most intiates that decide to live on their own usually get a studio apartment. In my case, I was lucky that a one bedroom came up for grabs. Those that decide to room with another initiate usually receive a two bedroom apartment if available. Since I am anticipating Beatrice's arrival in little over a year from now, I rather live alone so she could easily move in with me once she is done with her initiation.

The apartment is bare but does have some furniture to start with. I have what appears to be a queen size comfortable bed, a dresser, and night stand in my bedroom. The living room, dinning room combo has one small couch and two people table. Defiantly would be nice to get more furniture in this place, along with a few interesting things to spice up the joint. But I don't intend to do much. I would prefer if Beatrice and I both worked on making this place our home together when she arrives. I do though have a kitchen, its not much. I have a stove, oven combo with a fridge, and a small counter space to work on along with a sink. No coffee maker. Better add that to the list.

I hear a knock on my door, thinking it must be Zeke, I say "Come in!" But instead Max walks into my apartment. He surveys the apartment with every step he takes in my apartment. I stand unsure what to do. There's a faction leader in my apartment and I have no idea why.

"Hello," I say.

"Sorry for the interrupt," he says. "I'm surprised you didn't choose to room with your fellow former initiates. You did make some friends, didn't you?"

"Yeah. This just feels more normal." I say. Not completely the truth but he doesn't need to know my real reasons for choosing to live alone. For now.

"i guess it'll take you some time to let go of your old faction. This afternoon you'll pick your job. Did you have anything in mind?" Max asks.

"I guess its depends on whats available." I answer truthfully. " I have been thinking about something wit teaching. Like what Amar did, maybe." I say. I haven't given to much thought about the whole ordeal. Other than I need to make enough points to care for me and Beatrice when she arrives. I scratch the back of my neck while speaking.

"I think the first ranked initiate can do a little better than "initiation instructor" , don't you?" To be honest one of my fellow leader of Dauntless is getting old for the job, the remaining team thinks its time for new blood to fill that position." Max says looking at me.

"I appreciate the offer, Max. But leadership isn't a position I am interested in at the current moment." I polity turn down the job. A government job is something I know I don't want. The responsibly, the twenty four hour, seven day a week on call life, not to mention the high risk of running into Marcus again. Defiantly not for me.

"Well if you ever change your mind. Offer will always be on the table for you. Just think about it, Four." Max says as he leaves my apartment, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning I wake up, not having stocked my fridge yet I go to the hall to grab my breakfast. I slept last night like a baby for the first time since I was a kid. Knowing Marcus was back in Abnegation, and no initiates were in the same room. One thing I also wont miss about the dorms the uncomfortable cots they call beds, and the non privacy in the bathrooms.

Today we pick our jobs. I know I don't want to be leader like Max offered me yesterday. Initiation instructor is one that I am interested in. although its just a seasonal job, I will have to choose another job to fill the rest of the year. I am good with computers... Zeke did mention the control room, aka intelligence. The roles are to help monitor the city through computer programming and cameras. The role does sound intriguing. I think about the other jobs that were mentioned... I am not interesting in Ambassador might as well be leader if I took that job. There is tattoo parlor, fence guard, chef, and jauntor, openings.

"Four." Max calls me to announce my job choice.

I stand and make my final choice. "Initiation instructor and Intelligence." I announce. Max thanks me and I take my seat. I made my choice.

* * *

"Come on man. I promise you would have a blast tonight." Zeke says patting my back. "I need a wing man. This girl Maria wont come out with me unless I can find someone for her friend. It'll be fun, a double date."

"No." I glare. This isn't the first time I have had to dodge a date with Zeke. He doesn't know I already have someone. I take a long gulp of my beer. Should I tell him?

"Four, you haven't dated since you got to Dauntless. If you keep this up.. you going to end up like a old stiff." He comments, playing with the label of his beer bottle.

"Zeke." I warn.

"Na, man. Shauna won't talk to you about this, but I will." He begins but I cut him off.

"Shauna? What does she have to do with this?" I ask.

"Because we are your friends and we are worried about you. You barely come out with us and you don't date. Girls hit on you all the time. Hot girls may I add... and you always turn them down. What up with that? You know that chick, Lauren has the hots for you? Come on! You are Four, the Dauntless prology. You should be hitting that up." Zeke says giving my back another unwelcome pat.

"Zeke." I begin to say... but what do I say. He doesn't know about Beatrice. The only one that knew was Amar. I lay back further into the couch at Zeke's place, contemplating rather or not I should tell him.

"I get it. Is it cause they are women and not... I mean cause if that's the cause... It's cool dude. We can find you a hot guy." Zeke says with all seriousness.

"Zeke." I glare alright this has gone far enough. "I just... I have someone already."

"What? Who? Why didn't you tell me? We could have been going out on double dates already. Oh is she married?" Seriously?

"What? No! Its not like that. Her name is Beatrice. She is back in Abnegation. We were best friends since we were little kids, and than we became more. We had been together for three years before I transferred. We have a plan for her to follow me." I explain.

"So... your betting this girl to follow you? After two years? With God knows what is happening in her life. For all you know she might have already replaced you." Zeke points out.

"She's not like that. Trust me. Its complicated. But the answer is still no, I will not go on a double or single date with you. Not until she gets here." I say laying down the law.

"Alright man. What ever you say. I just hope you are not wasting your time waiting for something that wont happen."Zeke says trying to place doubt in my mind. But it wont work, he doesn't know Bea the way I do.

I love Beatrice more than anything. I will wait for her for how long as it takes. Just like I know she will wait for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Reading everyone! So pleased with all the comments! I promise things will get better for Tris. But like my mother always told me "This must get worst, before they get better!" **

**A love like no other**

**Chapter 8**

**Tris P.O.V**

"No. Mother this can't be, there has to be another way. How.,. Why... I have to live with Marcus? Are they crazy?" I say. This is beyond absurd. How could the council members come to such decision to have me live with such a Monster.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. There really isn't anything I can do. They are trying to make a example out of you. To show to others that breaking the rules will not be tolerated. If Tobias would have stayed, he would have been obligated into marring you. You would have had to move in with his family. Those are the laws. There for they are simply continuing that law, no matter if Tobias is here or not." My Mother explains to me. I don't care. This isn't right. The council made poor decisions without looking at all the facts. The fact is that they are sending me off to live with a man that abused and torture his son both mentally and physically.

"Beatrice, you have to listen to me. Marcus will be here any moment to fetch you. You have to listen to me now." She says placing her hands on both my shoulder, making me look at her and pay attention to her words. "I need you to be on your best behavior. Do not give him a reason to latch out. Do not provoke him. Do has he tells you. Beatrice, you are pregnant, this isn't just about you any more. This is about the baby. You have to protect that baby. Even if it means lowing your head, biting your tongue and not talking back. I will check on you every day." I can tell in her eyes, this was hard for her. She literally was about to give me to the devil himself and there was nothing she could do about it.

As if he could smell our fear, Marcus knocks echos through out the house. My Mother stiffens knowing her time is up. She hated the thought my leaving with him. She hated the thought her grandchild living with him.

"Remember what I said. I love you, no matter what." She says grabbing my two packed suit cases and heading down stairs. I follow behind her, dragging my feet.

"Marcus." My Mother greets Marcus, opening the door to allow him passage into what use to be my home.

"Natalie, Beatrice." He greets back. " I assume you are packed?" He confirms. I don't say anything other than nod my head,

"Oh Beatrice, go back upstairs and retrieve your school bag. You'll need it tomorrow." my mother says realizing what I had left behind. But when I turn to head back up the stairs.

"There is no need for that, Beatrice will remain at home. She isn't in need to attend school." Marcus says. I can tell he is borderline irritated.

"She will too, go to school. She is a young, bright young woman. You will not deprive her of her education." My Mother says sticking to her guns. I don't ever remember ever seeing my Mother in such a manner. She is usually very collect and knows not to speak back to a man. But this time she wont back down. I can see she isn't going to back down.

"Natalie I don't think this is appropriate behavior-" Marcus begins adding fuel to the fire... His words only ignite the flames more in my mother.

"Appropriate behavior? The council deciding and forcing my daughter in living in your home, knowing that Tobias no longer resides there is inappropriate behavior. My daughter being forced to live with a man that isn't her family, is inappropriate behavior. My daughter not able to have the right to speak her case against the council is inappropriate behavior." She says her tone getting louder and louder.

"Inappropriate behavior was what your daughter was doing when she opened her legs to my son." Marcus spits out. But he didn't expect my Mother slapping his face as hard as she could, leaving a red mark across his face.

We reach the door of my new home, and I am instructed to carry my luggage myself to my new room. My new room, Tobias' old room. Who would have thought, his escape would be my prison? Other than my instructions, Marcus hasn't really spoken any words to me. For this I am grateful. The less words that are spoken between us, the better off we both will be.

The minute I opened Tobias' old bedroom, my bedroom, Tobias' scent hits me. I don't notice the tears running down my face as I walk through what use to be his old bedroom door. I miss him so much. I miss his smile, the look in his eyes when he was excited, the feel of his lips against mine, the feel of his embrace, his deep husky voice, I even miss the way he would clench his jaw. Being his room, my room, is overwhelming me with emotions. I knew I missed him, but now I truly feel it.

I walk over to the bed placing my luggage and school bag on the bed. I take a moment to sit down and take it all in. I can tell Marcus kept this room closed and hasn't come in at all. There's layers of dust all over Tobias' room. Nothing has been touched or moved. Its than I notice a blue sculpture on the dresser. I recognize at once. I remember Tobias showing it to me, telling me how he came to own such a beautiful thing.

Tobias explained his mother presented to him one night not long before she passed away. It was one of the worst beatings Evelyn had received. Tobias was locked away in the closet the whole time, hearing his mother's cries. He was stuck in the closet for two days. As Evelyn layed in the middle of the hallway, in her own blood and unconscious. A few days later Evelyn gave it to Tobias told him she traded a few things to a factionless for it. She told him hide it from Marcus, and look at it when he needs to be reminded that there is still beauty in this world.

I stand walking towards the dresser unable to look any where else. Why would Tobias leave this out? He always kept it in a small trunk that is hidden under the bed. I don't understand. I'm still eyeing the blue sculpture beauty when I hear the floor board creak from behind me. I know its too late, surely he has seen the sculpture that Tobias left out. Understanding and fear hits me all at once. He wanted his last chance of defiance, of rebellious. Never knowing that I would be the one to discover it, along with Marcus.

"What is this doing in MY HOUSE?" Marcus yells coming up behind me. I can feel his hot breathing heaving on my exposed skin. I fight the bail that threatens to comes up my throat. I see Marcus grab the sculpture in his right hand, holding it up for me to see. "This, this belonged to that ungrateful bitch of a wife. That bitch did everything she could to brainwash my son. She made him weak, she made him selfish. Just like you! Even after everything I did to make him into a better man, a suitable leader of Abnegation... this is how he repays me. An act of rebellious." Marcus slams the sculpture to the floor. I whip my head around as shards of glass and ceramic flies around the room. But I don't dare to keep my self turned away from him. Tobias always said, that the beatings would get worst if he turned his back or stayed layed out on the floor. No matter the pain or the fear he always had to stand up and face it.

"Now I have to continue to clean up after that ungrateful bastard son of mine! Hows does that make you feel, Beatrice? Knowing that he used you and you allowed it. Now you are stuck with what he left behind. While he is having fun, probably spreading some other slut's legs." Marcus spits out. I try to remain calm. He doesn't know that this was our plan. That Tobias and I plan to be rejoined in Dauntless. He thinks Tobias left not only him but me for good. He turns and slams the door as he leaves. I take a deep breath of relief. But I know this is just the beginning.

The moment I heard Marcus open and slam what I would imagine his bedroom door. I take a another deep breath and allow myself to relax little more. I bend over and pick up all the broken pieces of what use to be a dear present to Tobias. I know I should be unpacking, getting settled in. But I cant seem to find the strength to do so. I open what use to be Tobias' old drawers and find his old shirts, sleep pants, even his boxers are still in their place. I will have to figure out what to do with all his belongings as well as my own.

The door to my room opens with out a knock or any indications of permission being asked. "You better get a move on dinner and do not burn it." Marcus says than leaving me alone once again. Only this time he doesn't bother to close the door.

Over dinner Marcus decides it no time like the present to go over his expectation of me... he tells me I am in charger of all meals, laundry (to be done every three days), along with every inch of cleaning of the house (his room included). My skin crawls at the thought of what I might find in his room. I remember I would come over and help Tobias out with the house chores when his back was at his worst. Fear of what Marcus would do if chores were not completed correctly, he would have no choice but to accept my help in hand.

Marcus also gives in to my Mother's demands on allowing me to return to school. "Its probably better this way, you'll be known as the Abnegation trap. Should serve as a good punishment for you." He says, as that is a good enough reason for me to go back to school.

I remember my mother telling me, that babies no mater how they are conceived are a true blessing. That's how I feel about this baby that I am carrying. Tobias' baby. A true blessing he or she will be. I just hope Tobias wont hate me. I cant imagine how he will feel the day I show up in Dauntless with his child in my arms. Will he let me explain? Will he assume the worst?

* * *

**Flash back**

We can hear the drops of rain hitting the roof. It adds a soothing noise for us to listen to as out breathing settles back down. Tobias struggles to gather little strength to zip up his pants as I place my underwear back in place and button my shirt back up.

"I think we are getting better at that. Don't you?" Tobias says as he lays back down beside me on the blanket. He sounds so pleased with himself. I've noticed that since we started making love to each other his confidence has gotten stronger. I can tell something has changed with in him, he seems more confident, pleased, even loved. I can see the warmth and tender that radiates off of him. He lays one arms out for me to rest my head on, while the other wraps itself around my waist, holding me tightly against his side.

"Defiantly, better." I giggle.

"Come on, our first time wasn't that bad." Tobias jokes out.

"Of course, it wasn't. It was with you." I say leaning in to peck his lips. I love the feel of his lips against mine. I see him smile widely as I pull back.

"Can't wait to be joined together in Dauntless." He says. We often day dream on how our life will be once we are members. "And you as my wife."

"And our kids running around." I join in. I have always seen myself having kids with Tobias. Little ones with my hair and their father's eyes. I feel Tobias stiffen next to me. I turn to face the horror that is written all over him. "Tobias, what is it?" I ask.

"It's just.. What if... What if I'm not a good father? What if I turn out just like Marcus? I could never live with myself if I turn out like him." I grab his chin, lifting it, forcing him to look at me. "I know I can never hurt you, Beatrice. Not the way Marcus hurt my Mother. I would rather bite my hand off, or cut my heart out be fore I do such a thing. But what if I loose it, what if I turn on them." I can tell Tobias is really torn up about this.

"Tobias, you are nothing like your father. You are truly kind, and loving, and selfless. I think you would be a wonderful father. Plus I will be there. You wont be alone. We'll get through it together." I lean in again pecking his lips, hoping to ease his worry.

"Yea. Your right. Together we can do anything." He says but still not meeting my eyes. I know only time will ease his worry about this. Nothing I say can really show him what I see... That he isn't capable of hurting me or our children that I know deep in my heart he will love.

**End of Flash back**

* * *

I am twenty weeks pregnant today. I have been living with Marcus for over ten weeks now. As of right now Marcus has not layed one hand on me. But that doesn't mean he hasn't threaten to. I swallow the fear of him one day laying a hand on me. I cant provoke him, I cant risk my babies life.

Today after school my mother is suppose to meet me at the infirmary in Abnegation, for my cheek up. I might even find out the sex of the baby. I wish Tobias was the one with me, another moment he will be missing.

Since I have moved in with Marcus, my mother has gone out of her way to check in on me every day. I was grateful when she helped me around the house. One of Marcus' condition to me living her, was to have me as his slave. Basically. I need to perform all house chores, including cooking all meals. Mother tries to come and help me when she can. Especially during the first trimester, I was beyond weak with fatigue and morning sickness did not help matters at all. But to avoid Marcus' temper, I have tried to obey his rules. I hate the thought of bowing my head, and taking his hateful words. But Mother is right, its not just about me right now. I cant put my child at risk over his pity words.

Marcus was right about one thing though, kids are school are serving as a great punishment. But he doesn't know that. Once rumors spread around about a dependent pregnant from Abnegation, the jokes and harassment began. Some of the boys from the other factions teased me about it. Wanting to see what they would have to do to get favors from me. I learned to ignore them.

The harassment got so bad, I had to ask Caleb to walk me to and from school. Of course that doesn't mean that it ended at school, as Caleb would let me know exactly what he was thinking about my little situation.

"You shouldn't have allowed anyone to touch you, Beatrice."

"You are just a child."

"Now you will never be courted."

"You'll always be known as the slut, that couldn't keep her legs closed."

"You have no respect for your self or for our family.

"You disgraced us."

I honestly wasn't sure if having him walk me home, was any better than walking alone.

* * *

"Are you wanting to know the sex of the baby?" Doctor Jones asks. No mater what the circumstances are, Doctor Jones has always treated me with nothing but respect. Something I haven't gotten a lot around here lately.

Even my own father hasn't spoken one word to me. I ask my mother if he has at least asked about me or anything. He hasn't. No one is even allowed to say my name around him with out becoming upset.

"Yes, please." I say. I really want to know if I am carrying Tobias' son or daughter. I cant wait to hold him or her. I hold my Mother's hand tightly as I await the news.

"It's a girl! Congratulations!" The Doctor says smiling.

"A little precious girl!" My Mother says as tears come down her face.

"My little girl!" I jump in. Tobias' little girl. I knew what her name should be that moment, "Sara Marie Eaton."

* * *

I walk through the front door of Marcus' home. I hope he wont be angry with me for being an hour late. My appointment ran later than it should have. Dinner is scheduled to be placed on the table with in thirty minutes, I know I wont make it.

"Where have you been? Sluting around with more Abnegation boys?" Marcus accuses me. I try to take a deep breath to calm my boiling nerves. The nerve this man has to say this to me. I have only been with one boy in my life and I intend to keep it that way.

"I was held up at my Doctor's appointment, Sir." I say not meeting his eyes. Instead I look at the floor. Hoping he will allow this incident to pass.

"I see. Will if you had kept your legs closed, like a good Abnegation girl. You would have been late. In fact you wouldn't be living in my house." Keep your mouth close Beatrice. Don't say a word.

"Yes, sir." I say trying to keep my voice emotionless. But I fail. I know he can hear the anger in my tone.

"What? Did I struck a nerve?" He says smiling. He wants nothing more than to upset me.

"No, sir." I say. I need to escape him. I need to do something. Or else I wont be responsible for my actions.

"Did the Doctor say the sex of the bastard baby you are carrying?" He asks. I try to blow out all the breath my lungs is holding.

"A girl." I say looking at the floor.

"A girl? Well lets see if you will raise her to be a slut like her mother." He says. Don't say it Beatrice! Just walk away!

I turn and head for the kitchen to start dinner. But no luck he follows me. Right on my heels. I need to breath. I feel suffocated.

"What? Got something to say, Slut?" I know he is trying to push me.

"I'm not a slut!" I couldn't stop myself. Sick of the name calling.

"What did you say? You are not a slut? Your pregnant, and not married. Slut! Maybe we should start charging for your services, we can raise some money for the factionless than." That's it.

"If I am a slut. Than maybe we should tell those out there how much of a Monster you truly are!" I say, this time I'm not looking at the floor. I'm glaring straight at him. "Or how about we say it like it really is... A wife beater, a child abuser!" I continue.

Than I feel it. It came from no where. The sting in my right cheek throws me off balance catching my self on the kitchen counter.

"You BITCH!" I will teach you a lesson for talking to me like that. As he hits my other cheek sending me to the floor. My hands wraps my swollen stomach, protecting the life with in me. I feel something hitting the back of my head, as darkness follows right after. My last thought... I wish Tobias was here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Reading everyone! I know last chapter was a hard one to read... thought it would be little interesting to look back at our love birds...Comment below!**

**A love like no other**

**Chapter 9**

**Four P.O.V**

**Little more than Three years ago **

I don't know how long I have spent in this closet. I know its been long enough for my throat to go sore and scratchy. As for my stomach it finally stopped talking and hurting hours ago. Numbness has settled with in me. In here minutes can easily turn into hours, hours can easily turn into long days. There is no sense of time while I am in here. I hate this closet.

I remember long nights of sitting here, useless while I sat here hearing the cries and screams of my mother's beatings. I hate that I have never felt safe even in my own home. I swear to myself never to make another person feel this way. The way my father has made my mother and I both feel.

Times like this, when I am left in the dark and alone. I think and hold on to the one person that keeps me grounded during all of this. Beatrice. Her smiles, her laugh, her voice... It's what keeps me going. To hold on. I know if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't care as much. I would probably talk back more, or worst fight back. I would hope that I would push him to fair until he killed me. I wouldn't care, I would welcome death. But Beatrice is my light at the end of the tunnel. Thinking about her before, during and after is what keeps me sane. She is the reason why I don't talk back, or fight back. Hoping that holding back, will make the punishment lesson his blows. In hopes that I can still move and sneak out to see her at night.

I remember the first time we sneaked out of our houses. It was a week after my Mother's death, Marcus finally let me out of the closet. It had been days being locked away. After I cleaned myself up, drank what must have been a gallon of water and some bread. I couldn't bare being in the house any longer. I needed to get out. Even if it was just for a quick walk.

I landed on the ground, looking around to see if the ghost was clear. I walked in the shadows that the houses provided me. I thought I was in the clear, I was meters away from the boarder line between Abnegation and the factionless. But that's when I heard it, footsteps. They were coming towards me and fast. I knew it was rather Marcus, or a factionless. Either way I may not make it the next five minutes. But it wasn't until I heard the voice of an Angel, when I realized who it really was.

"Tobias. What are you doing?" Beatrice asked when I turned around, expecting someone else.

"I just... I just needed to breath." Telling her the truth. I see confusion across her face.

"You haven't been to school all week. Have you been sick?" She asks with concern on her face. I cant find my voice to tell her. I just shake my head, no. "Was it Marcus?" She ask. I nod my head, yes.

I remember sitting on the steps of Marcus' house after school talking to her about Marcus and what he does to me, now that my mother is gone. Was that just last week? She joined me on my walk, not saying anything. It was always like that with Beatrice... comfortable silence no need for small talk. After that night we began our every other night tradition. We would meet at midnight on the ground, in the shadows of her house. She would take my hand and we would walk together. Sometimes we would just walk, sometimes we would explore. Over the years we found a place in he meadows not far from the houses but enough to hide us. If the weather wasn't pleasant we would find shelter in one of the abandon buildings.

Noises bring me back to reality, I hear my window slide open and close. Is it a trick? Is it Marcus? Than I hear someone playing with the lock. I remember teaching Beatrice how to pick a lock with pin she has in her hair. The door opens slowly, that's when I let relief wash over me. Bea.

"Tobias?!" She whispers. But I hear it the concern, and relief she feels. I must look awful to her. I haven't had a chance to clean my wounds yet. God knows how long I have been in here. I do know its been a long time, my wounds hurt to move because of the dried blood making my wounds stiff to move. "Come on lets get you cleaned up." Beatrice tries to hide the horror on her face when she sees the replications of Marcus' beatings. It turns out I had been sitting in a pool of my own blood, again God knows for how long. She helps me down on to the bed, laying on my stomach. She rips my already torn shirt to see the damage. I cant see her face, but I hear the gasp that escapes her mouth. I know its bad. I don't feel good. Why is the room spinning?

Everything becomes a blur, I know I'm still alive. I know this because, I can feel the zing of electricity every time Beatrice's fingers touch my flesh.

"Tobias. There's so much blood. Please stay with me." She says barely a whisper. I know tears must be running down her cheeks. I wish I could turn wipe them away. Tell her not to cry for me. I'm not worth it. I'm already broken. But I'm too weak from the blood loss, and the lack of food and water isn't helping. A part of me just wants to tell her to let me go, I'm not worth it. Marcus will just do it again. My young fifteen year old body looks like its been at war for years, scars cover my ever inch that cloths lay on. Who would ever want to be with me? Who could ever love a broken boy like me?

I take the time to admire her bravery and selfishness has gently cleans my wounds and dresses them. She than helps me sit up and hands me some water and left overs from her family's dinner tonight. Leaving me in awe, she always seems to amaze me how thoughtful she really is. She always knows exactly what I need and want. I always take notice that she tries to make everything has easy as possible during nights like this. Even with this small act bring me dinner, she thinks ahead. Placing the food between two slices of bread, making it into a very well stuffed sandwich for me. She is beyond amazing. She deserves so much than what I have subjected her to, at such a young age. Even though her body is only thirteen, her soul acts as though she is in her twenties. Such a kind wonderful soul she is. Defiantly not worthy of her.

When I look up towards her, I see her getting started on cleaning up the pool of blood on the floor. She knows my father will beat me if I don't clean up my mess. I wish I could tell her not to do it. To leave it alone. Its my mess after all, she shouldn't be the one to do it. But I know I would just be wasting my time and energy arguing with her. She is finishes scrubbing my blood out of the wooden floors, it's than she turns to me allowing me to take in the horror expression she still has on her face. I want nothing more than to erase all that she has seen. To shelter her and protect her from this reality. But the damage has been done. There is no turning back.

"Come here." I say. Wanting nothing more for her to join me on the bed. She takes her seat next to me, tears still running down her cheeks. How can I fix this for her? A part of me wants nothing more than to push her away from me. She doesn't need this in her life. She is too pure to be exposed. But I know I can't and won't be able to do such a thing. She is the only light I have left in this world. Something I can't seem to let go of. I don't know if I will ever be able to let go. I twist my body as careful as possible wanting to face her. I wipe the tears from her eyes and close the gap between us. Allowing my lips to brush the skin on her forehead. I have never been intimate like this with anyone. I remember nights when my mother would do similar actions to me when I was upset. But this isn't that kind of relationship. I know it's not. Deep down I know I care for Beatrice more than a fifteen year old male should care about a thirteen year old girl. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting out a content sigh. I know that what ever this action does to her, she is enjoying it as much as I am. I wrap my arms around her waist as she sits next to me, bringing her closer and tighter to my own body. I don't know how long we sit like this, comforting each other. Its when she pulls away from me, I notice I am still shirtless. The only thing provided me coverage are the bandages that are wrapped around me.

"I'm so sorry, you have to see me like this. I hate it." I say as gently as I can. I don't want her to misunderstand my anger against her. Its really against Marcus. I hate that Beatrice has to see me so weak.

"I'm was so scared when I saw you Tobias. I thought you were dead or.. dying. There was so much blood." A fresh new round of tears from her eyes. I shush her the best way I can, holding her tighter than before. Hoping with enough pressure of our bodies, will let her know I am still here. "I cant loose you, Tobias. I love you too much." What? She loves me? Of course she doesn't mean the way I love her. There's no way anyone could love me like that.

"I love you too, Bea!" I needed to tell her, for her to know. Even if her love isn't as strong as mine.

"No. Tobias, I really really love you." She says as another tear escapes her eye.

"Beatrice, I love you more than anything in this world. Your everything to me. If we were have age, I would ask for your permission to court you. I wouldn't stop there. Not until the day I made you my wife. That's how much I love you, how much I want you." I express to her. Part of me wants to slap myself in the head. What if she doesn't feel the same? What if I just scared her? What if what I just said ends up costing me, her in the end.

"So when are you going to ask me than?" She asks me. I notice her smile meets her eyes. I know right than and there, she means it. She loves me just as much as I love her.

"Beatrice Prior, may I have your permission to court you? I ask her. My smile matches hers. I take notice that I don't even feel the pain in my back at this moment. Right now all I can feel is sure happiness for the girl I love.

"What took you so long? Of course. Nothing would please me more, Tobias Eaton." She says. She doesn't even hesitate.

* * *

**Present Day**

I have been an official member of Dauntless for more two months now. I swear as time passes by my craving for Beatrice only grows. I didn't think I could miss her more than I did yesterday. But than today comes and I miss her twice as more. Time isn't flying fast enough for us.

I have attended a few Dauntless parties with Zeke and Shauna. But really they barely hold my interest. The Dauntless look for any reason for a party. Many drink until they hook up and make fool of themselves. Dauntless women are sneaky enough, no need to mix alcohol to it. So unless it's a special celebration and I need to go. I really don't make a habit in going.

It's not that I don't trust myself around other girls. I know what I have with Bea and what we will have together when she arrives. But the Dauntless women are sneaky. Waiting for that right moment when you let your guard down. I won't jeopardize, what I have with Bea. We've come to far.

There has been many enclose encounters with women. They don't take no for an answer at times. Of course Zeke just laughs at the idea of me trying to dodge them. At first the Abnegation in me battled with how to polity go about it. But now I have no problem with placing the "Four mask and tone" to work in my favor. I've scared a few of the girls, sad to say I enjoyed it.

Since Zeke and Shauna are FINALLY dating. I try to give them little more space. Not wanting to crows them or make myself a third wheel. I know what its like to just want to spend time with your girl. I wont be surprise if I try to lock me and Bea away for a few days when she finally gets here.

Most of my time I spend picking up extra shifts in the control room. I figured gaining extra points wouldn't hurt for future raining days. When I'm not working I am usually in the training room. I still on occasionally go into my fear of landscape to see if my fears have changed. Which so far they haven't changed.

Which leaves me to my next quest... How to better myself as a man for Bea?! One of Amar's lessons for me in life. If I think I am not worthy of Bea than I need to make myself feel as though I am worthy of her. There for Hana has been helping me with learning how to cook, Dauntless style. I've learned so far how to make spaghetti and meat balls from scratch, steak and potatoes, and Dauntless cake. So many times I wanted to be able to surprise Bea with a perfect romantic night for her, restricted by the living in Abnegation. But here in Dauntless I can give her that. I strive to prepare for our time when she is finally here and passes initiation. I will be better for her, for us, for our family that we will have one day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy reading everyone! WARNING! There is some SEXUAL CONTENT with in this chapter! Don't forget to comment below let me know what you guys think. **

**A love like no other**

**Chapter 10**

**Beatrice P.O.V**

**Six months before Tobias' choosing day**

It's been three years since I told Tobias I loved him. Three years since he told me he loved me as well. Three years since he kissed me and called me his. We both knew there was no turning back, we were and still in this together.

The house grows quiet as the time approaches midnight. Just like I have million times before, I claim carefully and quietly out of my bedroom window. Time seems to no longer be on our side anymore, as we we approach Tobias' choosing ceremony. I know he will have to leave me. Just like he knows I will soon follow behind. Six months left together is all we have. Six months and than we will be separated for two years. Will I survive the loneliness? Tobias is all I have ever known. All I will ever want to know.

The moment my feet land on the ground, I feel arms wrap around my waist from behind me. I don't need to look, the all too familiar zing of his touch tells me exactly who it is. I feel his chest against my back pulling me tightly against him. His soft lips graze my exposed skin on my neck.

"Happy Anniversary, Sweetheart." I hear the whispers from my beloved. I take notice of his lips just centimeters from my ear, sending me shivers down my spine.

"Happy Anniversary." I repeat trying to keep my voice steady.

"I have a surprise for you. Do you trust me?" He asks. Do I trust him? With my life.

"Yes." I reply.

"Good. Lets get going." He says letting me go but keeping my hand in his as he tows me with him.

We arrive in just minutes to the outskirts of Abnegation. Tobias' steps doesn't falter. He tows me towards a abandon building. At first fear creeps over me. The factionless are unpredictable. Is it safe? But than I know Tobias would never place us in danger. He would do anything to protect me to the end. I allow him to continue to tow me inside.

He takes me slowly up the stairs of the old building, stay he hasn't said one word. His heavy breathing is the only thing keeping our silence at bay. When we enter a room, it takes me by surprise. The room is light with a few candles that surround the room. A large blanket sits on the floor. Next to the blanket is a few bottles of water, and couple of can fruit.

"I took a few candles from the factionless donation boxes. Along with two cans of fruit. Just little something to help celebrate us." He says shyly. I can see the light shade of pink on his cheeks.

"I love it, Tobias. Thank you." I say closing the gap between us wrapping my arms around his neck. He meets me half way, knowing exactly what I am seeking. His lips. His lips that are always so soft, so tender against mine. He never pushes for more, always respects me in every way. Although we started courting three years ago. It took months before we kissed each other on the lips. But since we started its been hard to control our urges and stop. Its hard to concentrate on anything other than his lips, his hands, and his arms.

"I love you, Beatrice Prior." He says before claiming my lips again. I don't have the strength to deny him. He breaks our kiss and guides me to the blanket. I'm still amazed that he would go through such lengths to please me. How could I have gotten so lucky?

"I have something for you." Tobias says with a nervous smile.

"Something? I thought all this was-" He cuts me off before I could finish my thought.

"This is all for you, Beatrice. You deserve so much. Much more than I can give you." He says. I see him dig into his right pocket. When he pulls his hand out of his pocket, I see his hand in balled up into a fist. He takes my left hand into his own. "Beatrice Prior, you are my life, my world, my everything. I don't know where we will be tomorrow. I don't know what the future has in store for both of us. But I know we will face it like we always have... Together. Would you accept this ring, has a token to my promise of tomorrow?" I feel him slip on my ring finger something round and unfamiliar. When I look down it's a hand made ring out of wires, along with a shaped heart facing upwards towards me.

"Oh, Tobias." Is all I can say, as tears escape my eyes. Never have I ever imagine such a love in a million years. "Yes." I say barely a whisper.

As my answer rolls of my lips, Tobias crashes his lips into mine. Claiming my lips as his own. I don't know if he leans in to me or if I lean back, first. His body hovers over mine, laying his body between my legs. As our kisses go from tender and loving to passionate and lustful. I feel can feel his hands wondering on my body. From the outer thighs, up my hips, waist, to the sides of my breasts. Each movement sends shivers down my body.

Tobias finally breaks out kiss, but he doesn't stop. He trails open mouth kisses down my jaw, to my neck. The sensation of every kiss he plants on my neck and throat, I feel his tongue graze my skin, an uncontrollable moan escapes my lips. Just for a moment I feel my cheeks blush, embarrassed at the noises I can't control. But I notice with every moan his kisses become more erratic and aggressive. I can feel his arousal between my legs through his pants. We've never been this close. The feeling of him on me, kissing me, his hands all over me.

His fingers find the buttons on my blouse and we stare at each other for a moment, asking the unspeakable question. I nod giving him permission. I watch as he works on the buttons, leaving hot trails as he undone each one. He continues to kiss the newly exposed skin. My fingers tangle into his hair, holding him to me. He moves my bra to the side, exposing my right breast, and I moan to the new sensation has his mouth kisses and sucks on my breasts.

"Your so beautiful, Bea. Perfect." He says has he move to my left breasts. I moan his name, wanting more. As if he can read my mind, he gives me more. His kisses become more aggressive and he claims my body as his own. He snakes one of his arms behind my back, pulling my even closer to him. My body reacts to him with a roll of my own hips towards his groin. He lets out his own groan. "Bea, we need to stop. I don't... I can't... control myself much longer." He says between panting.

"Please don't stop, Tobias." I say nearly pleading with him. I want more. Need more.

"Bea." He starts to protest but I cut him off.

"Tobias, please. I want you. All of you." As I express myself I once again roll my hips upwards allowing myself to rub against his groin. He tightly closes his eyes, letting out a gasp at my actions.

"Are you sure, Bea. We don't have to. This isn't why I..." He says looking into my eyes.

"I know I want to. I love you, Tobias Eaton. I want to make love to you." I express my breath still not even.

"I love to you too. I want nothing more than to make love to you too." He says claiming my lips once again with his own. "I want to make you mine forever, as I am yours."

* * *

**Present day **

I lay awake waiting for the alarm to go off, signaling me to begin another day. Another day without Tobias. Another day living with Marcus.

Since half of my punishment is increase in my volunteer hours, I spend the most of my waking Saturday in factionless sector. My Mother often joins me, a way to spend more time together and do good in the city. I don't mind. I find myself wanting to be closer to her more than ever since I have been pregnant.

Its mid December, which means the weather is a bit chilly. We often hand out blankets, coats, and hot soup and bread to the factionless. Each time I see a child among them, I thank goodness that Tobias and I choose not to become factionless after all. The thought of having this baby being factionless, even if Tobias with me, would be more terrifying than what I am going through right now.

The Abnegation doesn't celebrate normal Holidays like the other factions do. Halloween comes and goes, like any other day. Thanksgiving is celebrated by passing out soup and bread to everyone with in the sector and to the factionless. Christmas is often spent with in our homes, spend the day in silence and prayer. New years is not acknowledged, other than make sure you change the number when writing the date. I wonder what Holidays will be like when I am Dauntless. Will Sara like to go trick or treating, will we spend Thanksgiving with friends, will be decorate our home in Christmas spirit?

I am six months pregnant. The baby is due in March 15th. It won't be long now. Sara is an very active baby. She is often kicking, performing flip flips in my stomach or so it seems. I wish Tobias was here to experience all of this with me. I fear his reaction when he realizes what he has messed.

"Just two years of lost, for a life time of happiness." It's funny how those words continue to play with in my mind. I use to repeat those words to Tobias when he would question if him leaving was the right thing to do. I repeat those words to myself more than ever now, reminding myself that everything will get better. It has too.

Mother has helped me start gathering the things that will be needed for Sara's arrival. Of course with no help from either Father nor Marcus. We have managed to get a crib, mattress, a few bedding items for her, and we began to collect clothing for her. I anticipate the day I will have her in my arms. I wonder who she will look like the most? Will she have her father's eyes, my hair, or my eyes and his hair? Will she take after him completely? Mother is write, we may not have planned for Baby Sara. We may have conceived her without plan but no mater what she is a blessing and a miracle. I will love her til my last breath. I will do anything to protect her.

Luckily the beatings haven't gotten worst than the first time, they haven't gotten any better either though. Marcus hasn't locked me up in the closet, nor has he struck me with the belt. YET. Although that doesn't stop him from his threats to. I often wonder if my mother has something to do with his restraint. She is often here when he arrives home. She still helps me around the house with chores or at least that is her excuse. She doesn't want me getting to tired because of the baby. But I think there is more to just that...

Marcus often comments that he will have another chance at raising a child. A child that might be worthy of his attention. She might one day be fit to become an Abnegation leader. Seeing that his "good for nothing wife" isn't here to brainwash another child against him. Does he really think I will choose to remain in Abnegation? Can he really be that arrogant to believe I will stay and let him have a say in our lives? That I wouldn't choose to follow Tobias, my child's father to Dauntless? Or does he truly believe that he can somehow keep me here? I have caught him watching me, when he thinks I'm not paying attention. Well not so much me... He eyes my growing abdomen, like its his possession to claim or something. It often creeps me out.

Marcus still continues to try to place doubt and shame with in me. Tobias is probably sleeping with gorgeous Dauntless girls. Girls with much more experience, much more worthy of him. Tobias has probably forgotten all about little old me. He wont want me once I give birth, since my womanhood will be all stretched and torn out from birth. But no mater what he says, I will follow him. Tobias and I share a love like no other, I need to have faith in that love. I also know that if the worst happens and he has found another to love... Sara still deserves to know her father. To be raised and loved by both of us. It would hurt, but we will figure it out together.

I live in fear twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, it never dulls and never wavers. The fear that Marcus might come home drunk and loose control. The fear that my baby wont survive. The fear that I wont survive. Even in my deep slumber, my eyes fly open to the littlest sound in the house. I can't remember back when I got a full good nights rest. I have even mastered the art in fast paced showers and only in the after noon. When I know Marcus isn't home.

Since Wednesday are usually the most stressful and longest days for government, Mother and I have joined houses. We both contribute in cooking the meal for both houses and help with the clean up. We alternate between houses to have it. All in hopes that there would be too many witnesses for Marcus to take his day out on me, like he used to with Tobias. Even than, my Father refuses to speak to me. Both Father and Marcus will sit in the sitting room until dinner is announced, than and only than do they move, joining us in the dinning table. Father and Marcus continues to speak among themselves. While Mother, Caleb and I have a quiet dinner.

Caleb is still upset at me. I broke our family. I am out my family and faction to shame. But he doesn't understand, that I am ashamed of him. He is after all my older brother. Isn't part of his job to love and protect me? Yet, just the other day he failed to do so. Right in front of him, a Candor boy pushed me shoulder first into a wall. He didn't do a thing to help me. The Candor boy, made accusations that if I am so easy, I should give him some attention as well. Caleb just stood there. Said I deserved to be treated in such a manner.

On Friday I tried to confront a few Dauntless borns. I need to get word to Tobias. Maybe he can help us? Or at the very least prepare for both of us. But each time I ask a Dauntless born if they have heard of Tobias Eaton with in their faction, they look as if I am crazy. They don't know of him. Some even said they wouldn't help a stiff even if they knew him. At first I was worried that he may not have gotten through initiation. But I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind. If Tobias didn't pass initiation, he would have been factionless. He would have found a way to get word to me. Just like I won't rest until I get word to him. I just need to find the right Dauntless born. It only takes one that knows him.

"How are you feeling today, Beatrice?" Mother asks as we walk side by side towards the factionless sector.

"I'm doing well, Mother thank you for asking. How are you?" I ask back.

"I'm doing well this morning. Caleb, decided to help clean the house. Your father has some work to day." She says casually.

"How is Father?' I ask. I do miss him dearly. He hasn't looked at me or spoken one word to me since the day I told him I was expecting Tobias' child. I hope I at least get to day good bye to him before my choosing ceremony.

"He is being selfish right now, Beatrice. I'm afraid you might have to give him some time. Even though time doesn't seem to be on either one of yours side." She says.

"Three months to go. Are you excited to meet your daughter?" She asks smiling widely.

"Are you? Ready to meet your granddaughter?" I ask her. There's one thing I know for sure, my Mother , no mater what loves and supports me.

"I am. At least I'll have a little time with her, with both of you... before you transfer." She says. Although she is still smiling, her eyes show her sorrow. I know that at least she will miss me when I am gone.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Four P.O.V**

The Holidays came and went. Some I enjoyed more than others of course. Maybe it's Abnegation still embedded with in me. Maybe I just don't feel complete, frozen in time waiting for the arrival of Beatrice. Or maybe its because I know when to keep my head out of trouble...

For example Halloween. I had no real intentions on going to Zeke's Halloween party, in fact I almost got out of it. I picked up a shift from a friend who has kids, and a wife. I offered to switch shifts with him to give him the night off. He was pleased, he always missed out on trick or treating. The only thing was his shift ended at ten. So with no other excuse... I figured I would show up, have a drink, and leave.

The Dauntless uses any Holiday or celebration to drink and get crazy. Although I don't mind it, it can get out of hand. I prefer to be alone. But like a good supportive friend, and not wanting a high rated, drunk ass Zeke at my door at two am, I showed up. I made myself notice to those that mattered and took a seat on the couch to have a beer. Now I see that was a wrong mistake. I was busy talking to one of my old initiation buddies when a drunken french maid ended up on my lap. I was in shock, usually my "FOUR face" is enough to keep anyone away. But not this girl. Nope she sat down, and made herself well known by grinding her ass on my dick. Before I could even sit up and demand her to get off, she had leaned in and whispered in my ear "You know, all you have to do is undo your zipper and slip in, Four. I'm not wearing any underwear and no one will ever know whats going on." It was than I realized the drunken french maid was Lauren. Yes, the girl that has been after me since day one. My body finally woke up from the shock and stood straight up. I didn't even stop to apologize for making her fall on her ass on the floor. I just walked out.

Sure initiation this year, wont be weird. My partner that will be training the Dauntless born, wont stop trying to get me in bed. I know I cant blame her completely, no one knows about Beatrice other than Zeke. A choice that I decided since I choose to be a instructor, no one can know about Beatrice to keep her safe from future favoritism or accusations.

Thanksgiving on the other hand was extremely enjoyable. Hana invited most of us to her apartment for Thanksgiving dinner. Since it was my first true Thanksgiving, I of course ended up there extremely early and decided to help out with the meal. Hana showed my how to cook a Turkey, which was pretty similar to a chicken but Dauntless style. I really enjoy spending time with Hana, learning new traditions that Abnegation deprive their children of. Its fascinating all the different little touches that go into each Holidays. I cant wait to spend them with Beatrice and make our own traditions for our family.

Christmas was interesting. Although I decided not to celebrate it too much. There was no tree in my home, nor decorations. I didn't see the point. My apartment right now, doesn't feel like my home, not without Bea. I attended Christmas Eve dinner at Hana's and she told us stories about Christmas celebrations when Zeke and Uriah were toddlers. I caught myself fantasizing about the future when Beatrice and I will have our own traditions with our kids. I decided to pick up a shift on Christmas day, letting those with families have a day off. I didn't have Bea, there for I didn't have a family to spend the day with.

I did the same thing for New year's. Zeke told me how its great luck to kiss someone at midnight. Unless Bea is here, I don't want to kiss anyone there for I picked up a shift letting those with partners have the night off.

Zeke continued to nag me about my choice on waiting for Bea. Who knows if she doesn't have someone new? He keeps telling me. But he doesn't get it. There will never be anyone but her. She is all I want. For now I will wait for her and if the day of her choosing she doesn't join me.. I will deal with it than. I cant think about that right now. I wont survive the torture of possibly never seeing her again.

I allow thoughts of Bea and I together once she passes initiation keeps me up at night. Its really the only way to keep the other negative thoughts at bay. I let my mind wonder what Dauntless has to offer us, things we would never even thought about. The endless of conversations between Zeke and I have me fantasizing about Bea's arrival. Ok, maybe it's more like listening to Zeke. After all I have never felt the need to share about Bea's and I's love life.

Sometimes I even have to tune him out, not wanting to know detail love life about him and Shauna. I don't want to picture her like that, she is too much like a sister to me.

Things like birth control pills, even shots are provided during initiation to help prevent pregnancy. The thought of releasing my seed on purpose with in her walls drive me insane alone. Not to mention learning about this whole sexual line of clothing and toys that Dauntless has. I don't know how far Beatrice and I will explore our sexual desires. But one thing is for sure, I am a more than willing to explore and aim to please her.

At first when I arrived to Dauntless, the thought of masturbation was more than uncomfortable to think about performing. I guess Abnegation embedded with in my brain. But over time and learning about more sexual things for Beatrice and I to explore... I couldn't help myself. The fantasizes overwhelm me beyond return and sometimes cold showers just don't cut it. After all I am Dauntless now. In Dauntless sexual needs and desires are normal part of life. The only thing that is really pushed is safe sex. Condoms are practically handed out in the infirmary along with pills and the shot.

I know that once Beatrice arrives we will have to have a conversation about our method of choice. Than I look forward to locking us in our apartment for at least a few days if not a full week. I make a mental note to make sure the fridge is well stocked when that day arrives.

I also have been saving every point I can save. I want to make sure when the day comes we can have everything we ever wanted. Including the ring I plan to get her. I wonder if she wears the promise ring I gave her last year on our three Anniversary. I spent weeks working on that ring, I wanted it to be perfect... I plan to propose to her the night of her initiation. Two years, is long enough of a wait for us. I want nothing more than the night she becomes a full member of Dauntless to be the start of our lives together. As long as she will have me. I want nothing more than to have her as my wife.


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy reading everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter... let me know what you all think. :) **

**Chapter 11**

**Beatrice P.O.V**

**February 26th **

It's been a long day between school, chores, and homework. Not even going to mention my overgrown stomach. My small frame, I feel as though my stomach is weighing almost half my body weight. By the end of the day my feet and hands are easily and usually very swollen.

I attempted again to speak with another Dauntless born today. No surprise, those that didn't want to help looked eyed my up and down and acted like I wasn't there speaking to them. While others just simply didn't know the name, Tobias Eaton. I'm beginning to worry. What if something happened to him? What if when Sara and I arrive at Dauntless, he isn't there? All of this, would have been for nothing. Would I be strong enough to transfer with an infant and depend on only myself to provide for her? Thoughts of unanswered questions are making me insane.

"You stupid girl. How many times do I have to tell you to watch the chicken? Now it's ruin. Can't you do anything right?" Marcus screams out. Furious that the chicken is just slightly over cooked. He doesn't understand that the smell of cooking chicken, makes bail comes up my throat.

"I'm sorry, Marcus. I got sick." The last two weeks has been really hard, it's as if I am in the first trimester all over again. I get morning sickness around the clock and I am exhausted all the time. As if that isn't enough, Marcus is loosing what little patience he has for me. That's when I feel the first sting hitting my jaw, as I fall to the floor clinging my hand to my jaw. Get up Beatrice. Don't stay down. I tell myself, as I get back up on my feet. The room spins slightly but I don't let it show. My head snaps forward as I feel the next blow come from behind my head. It causes my forehead to hit the wall that was in front of me. The last blow causes the room to finally go black.

* * *

My eyes slowly open, something doesn't feel right. I am laying on the floor of Marcus' living room. The events from last night come to me, it doesn't surprise me that I am still laying what must have been the spot I collapsed in. Marcus has always left me where ever I fall or collapsed really. I look around, the room is dark. I can tell its the middle of the night. Marcus must have already went to bed.

Than I realize what doesn't seem right. As the shooting pain runs down my back and into my abdomen. Oh god, my baby! Something is wrong with my Sara! It's too early, I'm not due for another three weeks. I feel my whole body tightens when another pain shoots through me. I cant hold the scream back this time. I feel as though my body is tearing its self apart in half.

"What in the hell is going on here? Do you want me to give you something to cry about?" Marcus yells as he comes down the stairs as another shooting pain travels through me. I let out another involuntary scream through my clenched teeth. Oh. My. God. I feel like I'm dieing.

"I think... I think I'm in labor. I need... to go... to .. the... hospital. Marcus, please!" I plead with him through the pain. Taking a long cleansing breath when the pain subsides. I will the tears that threaten to spill out away. I will not cry. I will not cry, right now. I have to stay calm for her. For my baby.

"Oh please. Women have been having babies for years. You'll be fine, suck it up. Try to keep the blood off the floors." I see Marcus about to turn and leave me. He can't be serious can he?

"Marcus. Something is wrong, I'm not due for more three more weeks." God, someone help me! Please!

Suddenly it was as though an answer to my prayers as there is a knock at the door. Marcus freezes mid step. Please let them in. Please someone help me.

"Marcus. Beatrice. Is everything alright?" I hear my Mother's voice. Thank goodness.

"Mother, help me." I scream out. I know Marcus will have my neck for asking for help. But right now, its not just me but my daughter. Marcus finally thaws out and opens the door for my Mother to enter. She wastes no time running over to me, and kneeing next to me.

"Oh my sweet girl, it's ok. I'm here. Is it the baby? Do you think you are in labor?" I want to answer her, but I can't. Another contraction is hitting me, this time more powerful than the last. I clench my teeth to try to keep from screaming. I don't want to upset Marcus more than he already is. She takes my hand and tells me to hold on if I need to.

"Marcus we need to get her to the hospital. Can we use the Abnegation car?"My Mother asks not bothering to look at him.

"Certainly not. Women have babies all the times. There is no need for hospitals." Marcus spits out. Seriously?

"The baby is early, Marcus. This is a emergency. We have to get Beatrice to the hospital." Mother says urgently. But Marcus doesn't waver.

"Fine. I will be right back. Try to stay calm." She says standing up and heading for the door.

"Mother?" Confused. Where is she going? She cant leave me. I need her.

"Beatrice, I promise, I'll be right back. I'm going to get your Father." She says as she turns running out the door, towards what use to be my home.

It feels like forever before my Mother comes back with my Father at tow. I haven't moved one inch she left, since I woke up. My Father knees down before me, with out saying one word. He eyes my face, tilting my chin up. I know its this moment he sees the bruises that have started to form. I see the disappointment look on his face as he turns to look at Marcus. I don't know what look he gives Marcus. But Marcus is for once left speechless. Both my Father and Mother both get a hold of me by my arms and help me on my feet, just as another contraction hits me. I almost double over if it wasn't for them holding me up. That's when my Father takes maters into his own hands. He makes my mother let go of me and in return swoops me in his arms as another scream rips through me. He carries me to the car. My mother doesn't hesitate joining me in the back seat, as my Father speeds off into the night. My only hope is that my daughter will be ok.

* * *

Sara Marie Eaton, was born February 26th at 11:21 P.M. She weighs six pounds and eight ounces and sixteen and half inches. It was a blessing in disguise. After an extensive through check, Sara, was declared one hundred percent healthy. She was born three weeks early but luckily it didn't effect her health.

She is beyond beautiful is you ask me. A perfect mixture of Tobias and I. She has his dark blue eyes, and my blonde hair, his big ears, by my small button noise, his has his spare upper lip and full lower lip. All our best traits she got.

I was beyond grateful when my Mother stayed with me the whole time I was in labor and delivery. Even then she stayed with me until the results came in telling us that Sara was a perfectly healthy baby. My Father stayed in the waiting room the whole time. He hasn't spoken one word to me still, but his presence was still comforting.

Marcus never attempted to visit us in the hospital. Which didn't surprise or upset me. I honestly loved the time I spent out of the house. At least for that time alone I was free from the every day fear. Of course that didn't last long. We only stayed in the hospital for two days.

My Father was the one who drove us home or should I say back to Marcus' house. Although he hasn't yet said one word to me.. His eyes tell me different. Maybe someday soon he will finally speak to me. He continued to eye between Sara and I, but never once making a sound. I wish I could know what is going on in his mind. I know I disappointed him, failed him. But he too disappointed and failed me. You would think we are even by now.

Caleb never once came by the hospital or to Marcus to meet his newborn niece. Can't say I'm surprise at that as well.

I was relieved to see that Marcus was still at work when I came through the front doors. It meant just little while longer of peace for both Sara and I. That was the down fall of delivering her, she is no longer protected with in my womb. Now I have to work harder to not only protect myself, but my new born daughter as well.

"Just two years of lost, for a life time of happiness." Those are the words I repeated over and over to Tobias for so many months before his choosing ceremony. Although right now I am almost half way there. I can't help but wonder if I can still believe those word anymore. Because the the past two years that we are apart we are growing as people. These two years I am no longer the girl he left behind. I am now someone's Mother, just like he is someone's Father.

**Yay Baby Sara arrived! Wonder what will happen next :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A love like no other**

**Happy reading everyone! I hope all enjoy this very long chapter LMAO Enjoy!**

**Warning There are two P.O.V with in this chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

**Beatrice P.O.V**

It's been three months since Sara was born. She alone is the light of my tunnel. A true miracle, that somehow Tobias and I created. I life that wasn't there last year, but now is a living, breathing, precious little girl. I can see now what Tobias meant all these years, that I was his light at the end of the tunnel. I see it now. She is the light to my tunnel. The reason to keep breathing and to continue to hold on, one more year.

But the fear never goes away. The first time Marcus held Sara, it scared me half to death. It was the middle of the night, I was sound asleep. The light hungry cries of Sara woke me from a deep slumber. But when I opened my eyes, Sara and I weren't alone. Marcus stood in the middle of my room. Sara was no longer in her crib. She was in Marcus' arms.

"Marcus, what are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like I am doing? I am holding my granddaughter." Marcus said.

Even just a few days old, I can tell Sara wasn't comfortable with the thought of being in Marcus' arms. Sara started to whimper in his arms little louder than before. I tried to remain calm, tried not to let my unease show. "Marcus, may I have Sara? Please." I asked him to hand her over. But he refused.

"I will hand her over, when I am good and ready." I could see Marcus' demeanor is getting irate. I tried to take a deep cleansing breath. At this point Sara is all wailing, she didn't like who is holding her. Not to mention it was past her feeding time. Marcus refusal to have her over, just meant that she will be late nursing. Luckily Marcus finally handed her over to me or more like shoved her into my arms. "Keep the little bastard quiet." He said before leaving my room. That was the night I moved the crib right next to my bed and started sleeping with my eyes basically open.

My Mother had informed me that I was excused from school until the next school year term. Which meant I wasn't expected back until August. Another five months being in this house with no other excuse than volunteer to come and go. If and only if I could get cleared by the Doctor. It feels as though, I am a prisoner. We are prisoners.

After six weeks, Doctor had cleared me to volunteer. I was greatly appreciated to get us out of the house. Even if it was for just a few hours. Sara and I would spend the day down at the day care center of Abnegation. I was in charge of changing and feeding the infants. While their mothers were volunteering in the factionless sector or something where children shouldn't. I sure didn't mind this kind of volunteering... Something about being with innocent children helped brighten my day. Their laughter is contagious, I couldn't help but join in. The littlest things they do out of innocence can send you into a rage of laughter. Something I so desperately needed was a distraction.

My Mother drops by often as she can to visit us. She also watches Sara so I can get a couple of hours of safe and protected sleep. I know she wishes she could do more... But like Tobias once told me, Marcus is just too powerful. There are too many people that worship Marcus to ever think that he is capable of doing such evil acts. It would take Tobias, and myself, and even then it may not be enough to reveal Marcus' true nature to everyone.

There is no choice. But to continue has I have been. Another year we will join Tobias. Hopefully.

After my visit to the hospital there were small rumors about the bruises that were found on me, but given my size and the belly... Many just dismissed the rumors as me being off balanced and clumsy. After all Andrew Prior would never hurt his daughter. Me living were Marcus was well kept low key. They didn't want Erudite to use another thing against the government.

Marcus is quick to give his threats but hasn't carried out on them yet. He often taunts me with the same threat... He won't hesitate to make my faith the same as his wife. No one would question him. No one will miss me. And he will have another child to raise and those will give him sympathy for his struggles.

My only true fear is leaving my Sara without a mother for the rest of her life. I've seen first hand what that has done to a innocent child. Tobias still struggles with being left without his mother. History can not repeat it self with out child. I won't allow it.

The choosing ceremony is just a few weeks away. I wonder if Tobias would be attending. I wonder if he would be looking for me. Surely he wouldn't take the chance of he would run into Marcus. What if he finds out about Sara before I could tell him myself?

Because I have Sara, I am being forbidden to attend the Choosing Ceremony this year. As they wouldn't want Jeanine Matthews to have yet another things to gossip about. Instead I am to use this time to help stock the dorms with the proper items that will be needed. Although I am sure not much will. Its rare to have a transfer choose Abnegation, most of the times we have Abnegation borns be the initiate and even then half of those that are choosing, choose to leave Abnegation. I wonder if this course continues how many people will really be members of Abnegation in the next ten years.

* * *

**June 15th **

**Choosing Ceremony **

**Four P.O.V**

I never thought the amount of work that goes into getting prepared for initiation. Learning the programming, rules, regulations, polices, not to mention scheduling. It feels like it never ends.

I wonder if Amar had the same doubts, nerves, and excitement. I remember sitting with him discussing the fights and pointers that the initiates should have received. For example Shauna. Amar knew Shauna and I trained together. She was failing and needed a trainer to point out her flaws. It was than that Amar took notice and acknowledged that I should think about initiation instructor. Teach. The thought intrigued me. For the first time I didn't have Marcus yelling at me, telling me I was good for nothing, that I was worthless. Instead for the first time in my life, I had someone other than Bea tell me I was worth something... That I was someone worthy of performance.

Amar. Amar would be turning in his grave if he knew the changes that have been implemented by our new leader, Eric. Well that's if he had a grave. The city came into an agreement for two hundred years ago not to bury our dead. Instead we cremate our dead and giving the urine full of ashes to their loved ones. If in deed they didn't have loved ones to hold on to their ashes, they were spread throughout out the city or faction of choosing.

Eric, has implemented cuts this year as form of seeking out the best initiates plan. Whom ever makes it to the top ten initiates by the end of training get to become members. Those that fall below ten will become factionless. As if this city doesn't have enough factionless to begin with.

Eric, has also changed our point system to fight a more brutal approach. I tried to speak with Max regarding these changes. I fear these changes are going to drive the initiates to become reckless... Of course Max wasted no time telling me if I didn't like the changes I should have chosen leader myself. That just opens yet another door for him to re-ask me if I want to become leader the offer is always on the table. I haven't changed my mind, I want a simple happy life with Beatrice. Leadership is long crazy hours, not including traveling, and if that's not enough icing on the Dauntless cake...There is a high risk of running into Marcus from time to time. Not thank you. My reasoning for joining Dauntless was to get far away from the one person I would have to be forced to see.

I'm both mentally and physically exhausted from the preparations. Lauren and I have been working around the clock and trust me that hasn't been easy in its self. Her flirtatious banter is beyond appropriate at this point. She has tried everything from flirting, describing what she wants to do to me, to sitting on the fear landscape chair in a skirt and making me aware she has no panties. Yea, beyond inappropriate. But I never waver. Not once. I know what Beatrice and I have, I would never jeopardize that for a girl like Lauren. Hell, there isn't a girl in the world that will make me turn away from Beatrice.

Today is the Choosing Ceremony and although I know Beatrice isn't due to choose for another year... Anticipation runs through me. Its been a year since I saw her, felt her in my arms, been inside her, told her I love her. I still have another year to survive to be able to be with her again. But I will survive, I have no choice.

One of the perps working in the control room, I am able to watch the camera feeds. Zeke and I both sit and watch as most residents of Chicago file into the auditorium and take their seats. A small peck of hope fills me, Beatrice might be there. She goes every year with Caleb and her parents. I do see Caleb, Mr. and Mrs. Prior... but no Beatrice. I do see however seating next to Mr. Prior is my father, Marcus. I let out a disappointed sigh. I was hoping just this once to get a glimpse of her. I miss her so much. The only time I have seen her was a fast glimpse of her face.. that was months ago now. Where is she?

"I bet you five points, first jumper is Dauntless born." Lauren says. I notice like always she is standing way too close to me. I roll my eyes and take a step to the side to put more distance between us.

"Yea, cause every year Dauntless born aren't the first one to drop in." I say.

Sure enough we hear a loud scream coming from the whole in the ceiling while a flash of black passes through. Dauntless born, Aaron.

"What's your name?" I ask giving a help in hand to the boy I already know.

"Aaron." He says proudly.

"Make the announcement, Four." Lauren says from behind me.

"First jumper, Aaron." I yell out, pushing him out of the way just in time for another initiate to drop in. It didn't take long for the initiates to finish dropping in to the net. I help each one out of the net. I have with me nine initiates this year. One didn't make the jump off the train to the compound. They are scrapping that fallen initiate off the ground as we speak.

My initiates that I mentally note.

Rose -Amity

Jonathon- Amity

Linda- Erudite

Jared- Erudite

Zoey- Erudite

Michael- Erudite

Vivian Candor

Charlie Candor

Bobby Candor

I give them the "Four mask" and cross my arms across my chest. "Dauntless born go with Lauren. Transfers stay with me. Most of the time I work in intelligence but for the next ten weeks I will be your instructor. My name is Four." I introduce myself.

"What your parents didn't know numbers are not names or something?" The Erudite kid says. I think he said his name was Michael.

"What's your name?" I ask as I get in his face.

"Michael." Mm I was right.

expat24

"Well, Michael. You might want to watch it, we don't take kindly to smart mouths around here." I turn and start walking down the tunnel. I glance over my shoulder to the transfers, "Follow me."

I go on showing them the compound and just like Amar did my initiation class... I warn them about the Chasm. I notice both Rose and Vivian are whispering things about me... I know this because each time I look at them I catch the glimpse of their eyes staring at me. All I can hope is that they are speaking about my true identity.

"Is there a problem ladies?" I step up to both girls.

"Are you single?" Rose ask. Allowing her eyes to run up and down my body. Yup, cause this doesn't happen every single day.

"My relationship status is none of your business. The only questions you should be asking me is pertaining to training. Other than that, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" I turn and continue the tour.

My thoughts continue to wonder back to Beatrice, wondering what it will be like next year. When she is finally within reach and I unable to touch her. I know when the times comes I will have to learn a whole new level of self control. But if it meant being with her and keeping her safe... I will do anything.


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy reading everyone! I know I spoke about releasing a modern story... but decided on holding off another week. Just wanted to give this story line little more attention instead of working on two stories at once. I will be releasing "To love again" very soon though . :) I know many will be enjoying that one.**

**In the meantime I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and this chapter :) Comment below let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 13**

**Beatrice P.O.V**

**August 23rd**

I don't know how long I have been unconscious for. But I can only imagine its been too long. My breasts feel full, which means it's been hours, and Sara may have missed a feeding or two. I find myself still laying in the same spot that Monster left me in. The cries from my Sara is what brings me back to reality. I need to stand up, I need to move to go to her and feed her. I glance at the clock on the wall. School starts in an hour. I don't have much time.

I take my time standing, the room is in a spinning motion. My hands find support on the walls helping me, guiding me back up to my room. I carefully take one step at a time hoping not to fall and get injured further. My heart breaks with every second it takes for me to get to Sara, as her cries only get louder and pants between her screams. I also take notice with every step I take the more pain I feel through out my body.

The beatings got worst two months ago. I also told myself that I would stop at nothing to protect Sara. It never occurred to me that shew as protecting me as well. It started the night of the recent choosing ceremony. Marcus came home, beyond upset. He thought Tobias would have had the decency to show his face at the ceremony. He thought he would have his chance to rub in Tobias' face all the errors of his ways. How he so selfishly left, transferred, leaving me to clean up his mess... Marcus practice that morning exactly what he wanted to tell his son.

The next thing I knew, I was his punching bag for a good five minutes. It was than I knew Marcus didn't see Tobias. I was relieved in more ways than one. It meant that Tobias was still safe away from Marcus. It also meant that Marcus will not be the one to tell Tobias about our daughter, something that I want to be the one to do. The beatings continued since that day... he is no longer just hitting me a few times until I am unconscious, he has added kicking, and punching my stomach and ribs.

I have been more focused now more than ever to get word out to Tobias regarding our situation. Fear that one day Marcus will go to far, or heaven forbid turn on Sara. Tobias will never know about her... about me. He will think I abandon him. In return he won't know to look for her. I cant let that happen.

For those that will be choosing in the next upcoming year, there are sets of classes we have to take. It helps us understand each faction a little more, prepares us for the day we choose what our permanent faction will be. These classes are mixed students from all factions. I have spent the last two weeks studying my peers, looking for those that seem most popular in Dauntless. I figure if they are popular than they might know more people than the quiet ones.

I have one person particular in mind to speak with. I have spoken to him several times already, he seems nice, funny and honest. I know I can trust him... He was the only one that helped me at school. That stood up for me when everyone else just sat back and watched what was happening.

* * *

**Flash back **

my head is still throbbing from being thrown against the wall last night. Marcus came home in one of his moods last night. I keep telling myself that as long as he hurts me and not Sara... Than I can live with that. Live through the pain.

I must be lost in thought, I don't notice the person behind me. I don't take notice the one person that next to Marcus wants nothing more than to hurt me. I feel a hand gripping my shoulder and using full strength to throw me into the wall, right in the middle of a busy hallway in school. I wince. That shoulder still fresh with its own bruises from Marcus. My legs give out as I crumble to the floor. I look up to see a towering Peter standing above me.

"I see you had your bastard baby stiff. I wonder... what it's like to be with a stiff whore like your self. Why don't you give me a little taste." Peter says taunting me. This isn't the first time he has done this. Only this time he doesn't just give up and walk away. He bends over, towering over me. A tactic that Marcus uses often when he wants to control me. "I'm asking you nicely stiff... I'm trying to help you be selfless..." Its funny how the halls are full of students. Full of people that wont look my way, people that ignore what is happening before them.

"Back the hell off her Peter!" I hear what sounds like a male voice coming from somewhere behind Peter. Peter straightens up, turns to glare at the boy that got involved.

"Mind your own business, Jackass!" Peter glares.

But then I see him being shaved away from me. As a hand reaches out for me to take, I don't hesitate reaching for it. "You'll alright." He says. But he never looks at me. In fact he never takes his eyes from Peter.

"Doesn't Candor teach you guys how to be a gentlemen and respectful towards women?" The boys says. I can see that he is getting more and more angry at Peter. I take notice that the boy is dark skinned, with honest eyes, and he is dressed in black. He is Dauntless.

**Flash Back Ends**

* * *

I have no choice but to skip breakfast again. I know I have lost insignificant amount of weight since I had Sara. Between the beatings, breast feedings, and never having time to sit down and eat... But I know this wont last forever. It cant.

I make my way to my Mother's home. Per prior arrangements it was settled that my Mother would sit with Sara while I was in school. Once I am released, I am to arrive back and pick her up. My Mother doesn't mind seeing that she knows Sara and I don't have much time left here in Abnegation. I drop Sara off at my Mother's,giving my baby girl a goodbye kiss. I race off to school. Caleb no longer escorts me to school, for that I am glad. We haven't spoken in months, I prefer to keep it that way. No point in rehashing what he thinks of me.

Today is my day at the last attempt to getting word to Tobias. The boy Uriah who has helped keep me guarded from Peter, the same boy who has become a friend to me at school. I plan to ask him today for his help to seek out Tobias.

I enter faction history, my eyes land on Uriah. He is already sitting in his seat and speaking with the same girl he speaks with every day. She is beautiful. I see it in his eyes, she isnt just a friend. At least not to him. He looks at her with the same expression Tobias use to look upon me. The kind that says he would move heaven and hell just to sit there and talk to her. I internally smile at the memory.

I take my seat on the other side of Uriah... I need to figure out how to ask him for his help.

"Alright class. Today we are going to explore other factions. So pick a partner, someone in a separate faction than you are. I will be handing out a questionnaire I want you to fill out and learn about that faction." Mrs. Fitz says as she begins to hand out work sheet for us.

Uriah looks at me and with his index finger points at me and himself. As if he is asking to work together. I nod. Maybe working with him will make it easier to ask. He pushed his desk closer to mine.

"So how's everything going? Has Peter bothered you more?" Uriah ask with concern in his voice.

"He hasn't bothered me anymore. Thank you for your help." I say.

"Any time." He says glancing down at the questionnaire. "Mmmm What foods are you allowed to eat?" He asks.

"We mostly eat bland foods. Um Chicken and peas or potatoes are a popular dinner item. Plain oatmeal is our common breakfast." I answer. "Yours?"

"Things like Pizza, hamburgers, BBQ chicken...Dauntless cake." I notice that his hand flies to his heart and rubs it like it aches when he mentions the Dauntless cake. I giggle unable to help myself.

"What do you do for fun?" I ask another question from the form.

"I hang out a lot with my friends, which also go hand and hand with my brother, his girlfriend her name is Shauna, and best friend his name is Four." He says. "We have a lot of parties, along with a few rounds of Candor Dauntless." He says. "How about you?"

"We often get lost in the act of volunteering, and helping those in need," I say.

"Oh." He says notating the form.

"What's Candor and Dauntless?"

"Its a game with a group of us.. We will ask you to choose Candor or Dauntless, or in another words Truth or Dare. You pick and than we rather ask a question that you have to answer, or a dare that you have to perform. If you choose not to perform the task than you have to remove a piece of clothing." He says it so casual. Like no big deal. "We actually just threw a massive one two weeks ago at the end of initiation. It was a huge success. Sometimes our parties can get little out of hand." He says smiling wider than ever.

"Initiation? Do you know a lot of those that pass through initiation." I get the courage to ask. Hoping he will say yes. If he is close to all the initiates maybe he knows Tobias.

"Well, yea I guess. My brother and his best friend and girlfriend just passed initiation a year ago." same year as Tobias would have gone through... " Four, my brothers best friend, is the instructor for transfer initiates." Oh please. Please let this be true.

"Has either one of them or you come across Tobias Eaton?" I ask. Please say yes.

"Tobias Eaton?" He says questioning. "No. No cant say I have." He says. Instantly my face drops. I fight to hold back the tears. "Why you ask?" He must have seen my facial expression change at this news. His voice is full of concern.

"I just.. I need to talk to him. Its urgent. Family emergency." I say wishing my tears not to fall. I cant cry in class.

"How about I ask my brother and Four? Maybe they will know who he is or at the very least what happened to him? Are you sure he transferred to Dauntless?" He asks.

Memories of watching Tobias cut his hand and let the blood drip on the hot sizzling coals.. "Yes, I'm sure. I have been trying to get a hold of him. Its important Uriah. Please help me." I plea with him.

"Does this have to do with last year. You were pregnant right?" He asks. I don't know how to answer him. I close my eyes tightly as tears escape my eyes. "Hey. Don't worry Ill look into it. See what I can find out. I'm here if you need a friend."

"Thank you." I truly am grateful. "Can I ask you one more question?" I ask needing to change the subject,

"Isn't that what we are suppose to be doing?" He ask, humor in his tone.

"Yea but... You said your brother's best friend is name Four? What kind of a name is a number? He laughs hysterical at my question... What am I missing?

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

Its been a long couple of weeks. Now that initiation is over and done with, I find my self needing something more to do. I hate to say it but initiation was a nice form of a well needed distraction. Although my mind is always on Bea, I was so busy I never stopped to really feel the pain of her not being with me.

Its funny how love is, I would have thought over time I would grow numb to the pain of not having her with me everyday. But instead the pain increases. We knew this would be hard, we were always together. Always leaned on each other through tough times. But I really never thought the separation form Bea would cause me physical pain. I don't know rather to be grateful or feel resentment, just another nine months and this will be over with. She will be here, sure it will be hell for another ten weeks... But after that we will be together again. We can put all this behind us and start our lives together.

"I'm starving. Coming down to the dinning hall for dinner? Uriah, and everyone will be there tonight, Moms has to work late." Zeke says. Usually Uriah doesn't come down to the dining hall on school nights. Hana always makes dinner, and prefers him to stay home on school nights. But there are exceptions of course.

"Yea. I'm hungry too." I tell him. We clock out for dinner and make our way to the dinning hall.

We quickly spot Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna, who all already have their dinner. They all look so happy, talking, joking, and laughing. I have come to love the life here in Dauntless. Here I am free to laugh, enjoy life to the fullest. But just like with everything, there is a price to pay. No one knows me. I am not Tobias Eaton here. I cant be. Here I am, Four. The Dauntless prology. The one that most fear to even speak to, well alone sit anywhere near.

Zeke takes his normal seat next to Shauna. As I take the empty seat on Zeke's other side. Uriah sits across from us. He looks like he has something on his mind... He looks worried, nonetheless.

"Hey Zeke, Four. Glad your here. I'm looking for someone, for a friend in school. She needs to get a hold of him, she says its a family emergency. He should have been in your initiation class. But I don't recognize the name." Uriah says taking his seat in front of me. He begins to pick at his food.

"We can try to find him... What's the name?" Zeke asks.

"I think she said it was... Eaton... Yea. Tobias Eaton." Uriah says. The shock of hearing my given name always makes me choke on the food in my mouth. "Dude you alright man?" Uriah asks trying to be serious but I see the humor that threatens to escape him.

"What kind of family emergency?" Zeke asks. For once his face is expressionless, not letting up that he knows that's my name.

"Not sure. If you find him, tell him Beatrice is looking for him. It sounds really urgent." Uriah says, focusing on his food.

Zeke looks at me curiously from the corner of his eye. I know he has the same questions running through his mind that I do. What's going on that is so urgent?

"I know who he is... I'll make sure he gets the message." Zeke tells Uriah.

"Wait. So he is here. She's been trying to get word for a while, or so she says, no one knows him." Uriah confesses. How long has she been trying to reach out to me? What is going on? Of course she couldn't find me, no one knows I'm Tobias Eaton. My only known identity is Four, the prology. I was going to talk to her about it once she arrived next year. Anger raises with in me... All this time she had been worried that she couldn't find me. All the while I have been right here...

"He changed his name. He doesn't want anyone to know who he truly is. But I'll make sure he gets the message. Don't worry bro." Zeke says trying to ease Uriah but at the same time protecting who I truly am.

* * *

I make the decision to go see her tonight. As I make my way through the compound and on to the roof of Dauntless to await for the train. Thousands of thoughts run through my mind... I know one thing for sure. What ever is happening, is important enough for Bea to get word to me. She knows communication between factions is strictly inhibited.

The train approaches and I start to run hauling myself onto the moving train. What ever is happening, I will soon find out.

It doesn't take long for the train to arrive upon the sector of Abnegation. At night the train runs faster than they do during the day not needing to be so careful and mindful of people I guess. I jump into the shadows off the train and make my way quietly towards the Prior residence.

Anticipation and excitement both run through me at the thought of finally seeing Bea again. Its been a year, thirteen months to be exact. I know I have changed physically and mentally. I just hope she likes the changes, I would hate to disappoint her.

I climb the side of the Prior's house to the familiar window that I climbed so many times before. To my surprise, the room looks as if it hasn't been touched in months. What is going on? I drop to the ground, deciding to circle the house. All the lights are out. Signaling everyone is a sleep. From what I can see through the windows no one is awake, no one is downstairs, and no one is in the bathroom. Where is she?

No one can know I'm here. I guess I can always try to catch her on her walk home from school tomorrow. I feel like I'm so close but so far from her. It pains me to leave knowing that she needs me. But I don't know where she can be. I cant risk getting caught.

* * *

It's late and I know I should go back to the apartment and sleep... but I just cant. I end up in the training room, working out my pent up energy on the punching bags. Thoughts of so many possibilities keep working its way into my mind. She's looking for me. BAM. What has happened? BAM. Is it Marcus? JAB. Has she decided not to join me after all and wants to tell me? RIGHT KICK. What if she has decided to stay in Abnegation? JAB. I cant do this without her. Its too damn hard. PUNCH.

Uriah's words continue to fill my mind... "I'm looking for someone, for a friend in school. She needs to get a hold of him, she says its a family emergency."

"If you find him, tell him Beatrice is looking for him. It sounds really urgent."

"Wait. So he is here. She's been trying to get word for a while, or so she says, no one knows him."

One thing for sure... I wont be able to sleep, until I find her. Until I know what is happening. I need her to be ok. I need her to tell me she still loves me. I need to know we are ok.

"So did you see her?" Zeke asks, closing the door to the training room has he enters. It surprises me, how well he has come to k now me in such a small amount of time.

"She wasn't home." I answer.

"Wasn't home? Don't Abnegation have a curfew?" He asks.

"Her room... looked... as if... no one has... been in … it for a while." I pant between word still kicking and punching. I cant stop. The image of her room, the layers of dust everywhere.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asks. I just shake my head no. "What do you plan to do?"

"I have to try again. I have to find her." I state my mission. "Somethings happening, I just don't know what." He nods and tells me he will do what ever he can to help.

**Stay tuned many twists and turns up ahead! Comment below!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Reading Everyone! Comment below let me know what you all think... Hope you all enjoy this very long Chapter! **

**A love like no other **

*************P.O.V may switch through out the chapter please keep a look out.**************

**Chapter 14**

**Four P.O.V**

I look at my watch again, any minute she should be walking this way from school. I take a deep breath trying to hide my excitement. I pull the hem of my shirt down, straightening my cloths. I have changed physically, I hope I don't disappoint her. My hands find their home in my pockets as I wait for the beautiful blonde girl I love more than anything in this world.

Zeke offered to covering my shift today, going along with the story that I am in bed with the flu. He never left my side last night. Even if it left us in awkward silence while I beat the crap out of the punching bag. We stayed in the training room til way past three. That's when he offered to help take my shift. Not only is he covering my job, but he is also looking out for me. Agreed to delete any footage that may incriminate me, being in Abnegation. All he wants in return for a case of beer.

I finally see the sea of gray students heading my way and I hide in the shadows little further so I am not seen. That's when I see her for the first time in fourteen months. She isn't alone. She is walking along with her brother, Caleb and their neighbors, Susan and Robert Black. The sought causes my blood to boil, I also knew Robert had a thing for Bea. But she never showed any interest for him in return.

For the first time in over a year, I take in her appearance. I've missed her so much. I take notice the changes to her and not only in her appearance. She walks with her head down, no longer holding it up high. She seems little taller than last year, although her frame is still small... I can see her hips as widen and her breasts are slightly enlarged. But one thing for sure, she is still the most beautiful girl in this world to me.

I watch them walk towards their homes, not staying to far behind. I hate that I have to act like a voyeur. But then again I do work in intelligence. All I do all day is watch people. I honestly can sit here all day and watch her and never get bored.

I see Robert and Susan say their farewells as they pass the Black's residence first. Than I continue to watch Beatrice and Caleb walk up the three steps to the door. I see Caleb enter the home. But than notice that Beatrice is left standing patently outside. As if she is waiting for something. The door is left open but she never attempting to enter it. What is going on?

Than I see it. Natalie come to the door, greeting Beatrice with a warm smile. She hands Bea a small infant and a bag. Natalie than says her good byes and closes the door. What in the world is going on? I decide to wait just a few more minutes, in hoping what I see isn't real.

I watch Beatrice turn around carefully caring the child in her arms. I cant see the child since its bundled up in a blanket. But what terrifies me the most is watching Beatrice walk down the street and enter my old house. Marcus' house. She still has the infant with her.

I walk up the steps of my old home, glancing down at my watch. If Marcus schedule hasn't changed, he isn't set to be home for another two hours from now. I knock on the door. Wishing I am wrong about what my eyes just saw. Beatrice, no longer living at home. Beatrice with a baby. Unless she started to see someone else after I left...

The door swings open, there stands the girl I have loved for more than ten years. I notice the baby, the little girl in Beatrice's arms with blue eyes that match my own.

* * *

**Beatrice P.O.V**

It's been a long day at school. All the whispers and stares, they never stop. Its never ending... "Looks at the stiff that got knocked up." Just to think the day is far from over still.

I walk along Caleb and the Black on our way home from school. Robert walks side by side with me. Leaving Caleb and Susan in their own little world. It's clear to everyone that once Caleb and Susan choose to become Abnegation members, Caleb will be courting Susan. They have become close the past couple of years. The Blacks have had Caleb over for dinner, as well my parents have had Susan over as well.

"Is Sara keeping you up still at night? You look exhausted, Beatrice." Robert expresses his concern. Of course today would be the day he chooses to be more observant. He probably takes mental picture of the bruises that has formed on my right temple.

"Yes. I am fine. Thank you, Robert." I say hoping that answer would be enough for him.

We hit the Abnegation sector, and I feel the strangest yet familiar zing run through my body. I feel as though someone is watching me. I decide to lower my head, its probably Marcus. He is known to pop up in weird times and ways, his way in intimidate me. He loves to make sure that I know he is in charge and can be anywhere.

We approach the Blacks residence and Caleb and I bid our farewells. Caleb doesn't even once say anything to me. He just makes his way up the three steps, opens the door and walks right in. I have been ordered by Marcus to never enter this home without him. There for I am to stay on the front steps to wait for my daughter. I dare not to enter on a day that I feel someone watching me. In case it is Marcus testing me.

"Here you go my sweet girl, she did wonderful today." Mother says placing Sara in my arms, giving us both a kiss on our heads and closing the door.

Every day I fight the urge to bang on the door. To ask for forgiveness from both my parents. To ask for help. To want and have my father wrap me in his protective arms from Marcus. But I know that will never happen. My Father who use to preach to us kids about the act forgives, can't find it in his own heart to forgive his own daughter.

I turn and head down the God forsaken road towards the one house that I'm sure doesn't just haunts my dreams but as well as Tobias'.

I enter the house, unwrapping Sara from the blanket that has her bundled up. I need to start dinner, Marcus will be home in two hours. Not to mention the chores he has listed for me. I place Sara's blanket on the floor so she can sit on it and play while I make dinner. I am just about to place her on the blanket when a knock echos through the house. I take a deep breath, lifting Sara back in my arms to answer the door. Never knowing who I at the door. Sara starts to fuss in my arms. She wants to stay and play with her little toys. I bounce her on my hip and shush her as I swing the door open. Forgetting about the fussing baby in my arms for the moment, as I take in the strange person at the door. The stranger, who isn't a stranger to me. Tobias.

* * *

It all happens so fast, my body shudders with sobs as the tears falls uncontrollably down my face. While Tobias takes the final large step, closing the gap between him and us... He wraps one arm around my waist and the other hand around Sara holding us tightly in his embrace. I take a deep breath taking in his scent. I feel him kissing the top of my hair.

"Beatrice. God I missed you so much." I can hear the sorrow and the longing in his voice.

"I've missed you too. I.. I cant believe your here." I say matching his tone.

He takes a pulls slightly back inhaling me in but still his arms never lets us go. Its than he glances between Sara and I. His eyes linger on Sara. I can see how his mind connecting the dots.

"Is she?" He doesn't need to finish his question. I nod, responding with a yes. He takes a deep loud breath, processing the news of being a father. His eyes never leaving Sara. "She's so beautiful. Just like her Mother." He says leaning in to kiss Sara on her forehead and than kissing mine. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have... I should have..."

"I didn't know until long after your choosing ceremony. I thought I was upset with the shock of loosing you until my Mother took my to the Doctors." I explain. "And even if I did you needed to leave, Tobias." He needs to know I don't blame him for not being here for us.

"You didn't deserve with what I left you to deal with all on your own." He says resting his forehead against mine. How I missed his sent, his arms, his voice, his everything so much. "Bea, what is going on? Why are you living in Marcus' house?" He asks.

"Come on, I have to start dinner." I say realizing that we are still standing in the entry way, the door is still open. Any minute someone can see us, if word gets back to Marcus about our visit from Tobias... Things won't end well. I reluctantly step away from Tobias and close the front door.

"Dinner for Marcus." He says.

I move Sara back to the blanket on the floor for her tummy time. I place her favorite little jiggle toys in front of her. I feel Tobias watching me with her. Just his presence is comforting to me. Like just for the moment I am safe. I haven't felt that way in so long. I know it will end sooner than I like.

I stand and for the fist time since he arrived I allow my eyes to take in his appearance. I always thought Tobias was the most handsome boy I have ever seen. But seeing him in black, sends sensations through me that I haven't felt since he left Abnegation. He is no longer the pale, malnourished, underweight, boy I once knew. I can see he has color, he has well defined and built muscles, his clothing reveling the toned body he now has. He is such a handsome, strong, sexy man. I feel the muscles in my core tighten as my body heats up at the sight of him.

I know time is running out, I have no choice to start dinner. Marcus will be home soon and there will be hell to pay if dinner isn't prepared by the time he gets home. It also won't help I that I won't be able to explain why dinner isn't ready on time. I make my way towards the kitchen to get started on dinner. Tobias follows but stopping mid way between the kitchen and the living space. I can tell he is torn between wanting to be close and speak to me and wanting to watch Sara. This small act pleases me. I can tell he is memorized by her presence already.

"Why don't you stay right there, watch her, we can talk from here. It will also give me a peace of mind to know she is ok while I work." I offer. He nods agreeing to the offer.

"Uriah, said you had been trying to contact me for a while now. I'm so sorry. I wish I would have known." He says. I can see how disappointed he is at himself.

"I was so scared that something may have happened to you. No one seemed to know who you were. Uriah said he would ask his brother and his brother's best friend, F-" I try to explain but he cuts me off.

"Four." He finishes the name for me. "I'm so sorry Beatrice. No one calls me Tobias Eaton. No one knows that's who I am." He explains. What?

"What do you mean? So who are you now?" I ask.

"I didn't want anyone to know I was Marcus' son. I wanted a new identity for a new life. My Instructor Amar named me-" Wait that makes no sense.

"Amar? I thought the instructor was... Four." I say. Grabbing all the ingredients from the fridge that I will need. I hear Tobias laughing behind me. I turn to see the humor on his face. "What is it?" I feel like I am missing something...

"Amar named me, Four. I took his place when he was... when he was murdered." He says and I can see the grief in his eyes at the mention of this man. It's not the same level as it was when he lost his mother. But I can still see the sadness in his eyes.

"So you're, Four?" I let out a soft chuckle. Figures right. "I'm sorry, Tobias... Four. Were you close to Amar?" I ask.

"To you... I'll always be Tobias. Your Tobias, Beatrice." I feel my face getting red at his words. I see the intense emotions radiating off of him as he speaks. He may have changed... But I can still tell what he emotions he is caring through his eyes. Something I have always been able to do since the day we met. "Yes. When I first arrived in Dauntless, I was having a hard time dealing with... things. He took me under his wing and helped me figure out some stuff." He looks down not wanting to meet my eyes. I know he doesn't want to talk about it. I won't push, he'll tell me when he is ready. "Tell me about her." Tobias says pointing towards the bundle of joy that is laying on the blanket. His facial expression changes to awe as he watches her so closely.

"Her name is Sara Marie Eaton, was born February 26th at 11:21 P.M. She weighed six pounds and eight ounces and sixteen and half inches." I answer him.

"And the pregnancy... was it tough?" He asks. I love that he wants to know what he missed.

"It was a tough one. Stressful, always tired, and sick. She was early... Her due date was March 15th." I'm not sure what to say and what not to say. I don't want to lie to him, but I fear what he will do and feel if he knew the truth.

"What is going on Beatrice? Why are you living here? I went by your house last night, your room looked as though you haven't been there in a long time." He takes a deep breath contemplating rather or not to ask the next question. "How bad was it, is? Has he... Has he laid a hand on you?" I can see that he really doesn't want the answer on some level. He wants me to tell him everything is fine. That Sara and I are safe. But I know that he knows deep down nothing has been right here. I also take notice of his eyes lingering towards my bruises. I know, he knows, how I got them.

I know the information will kill him. But he needs to know. He should know. After all I was the one who needed to get the urgent word to him after all. I take a deep breath... Deciding that its now or never. I continue working while telling him what has been going on.

I begin telling him about the judgment that was given by the council. "The laws of Abnegation read that if a unwed Abnegation dependent was to carry a child, than she is to wed the father and move into his home." I explained to him I was made as a example to others, that punishment will be carried out. I go on telling him about the beatings, the threats against me and Sara. I watch as he clenches his jaw so tight, he might break it. Not to mention his fist tightens and released its muscles, in both hands. I fear that if he was to ever see Marcus again. He might just kill him.

"What does your father have to say about this? Your Mother?" He asks.

I explain that my Mother has been nothing but supportive. She watches Sara for me while I attend school and checks on us. But when I mention the strain between my Father and I.. The expression of disbelief falls over him.

"I am at a lost about your father, Beatrice. He, who always preached to all of us as kids while growing up about forgiveness and the act of selfless... Yet he, himself is unable to provide the same actions that he asks of us all.

"Your not mad at me? I mean you still want me?" I say. I know this what I am feeling is beyond stupid. But given Marcus' non stop chants about Tobias and I... I know it's crazy to have these doubts, to second guess everything. Thoughts about him mad because I got pregnant or he would want me because my body has changed... And so many other thoughts.

He closes the gap between us, taking me into his safe and warm embrace. "I love you so much, Beatrice. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left. I missed you so much it hurts me." He pulls away from me but just enough to crush his lips against mine. How I missed the feel of his lips as they dance together with mine. I feel his hands wrap around my waist bringing me closer to his body. I can't help but allow my hands to wonder over his too familiar and at the same time new body. We begin to get lost with in each other when we hear Sara cries tare us away from each other.

"Why don't I go play with her, while you finish up in here?" He says clearing his throat. I nod answering him. He should spend little time with his daughter after all. I listen out encase he needs anything from me as I work on supper for Marcus. I wish I can take this time to really be with both of them. To enjoy our reunion... but I know I will be in enough trouble when Marcus realizes my chores weren't done on top of dinner.

I get the pot filled with chicken,potatoes, and vegetables into the oven. I set the timer and head back to the living space to join Tobias and Sara. But I stop in my tracks as I reach the living space. I watch Tobias sitting on the floor next to our daughter. He isn't touching her, or playing with her. But his expression shows how memorized he is of her. He can't seem to look anywhere else. He doesn't even acknowledge my presence.

Sara who was on her tummy to begin with, starts to show off in front of her father. As she starts to roll over on her back. This sets Tobias into protective mood. As his hands and arms surround her but still doesn't touch her. When she is finally lands on her back, she begins to swing her little arms up and down and giggles at Tobias. Our daughter the show off. Tobias chuckles at the sight of his little girl. I swear I have never seen him smile so widely before.

"Daddy's little princess." He says so softly, I almost can't hear it.

"She sure is." I finally say, joining them on the floor.

"She's so perfect." He says taking my hand that sits in my lap.

"She is. She's one of two best things that ever happened to me." I say.

"We.. we leave tonight. Be factionless. Find a safe place to be together." He offers looking at me.

"Tobias, we cant do that. After all we have been through the past year, just to give it up. We are so close." It's true. The thought of throwing in the towel now, so we don't wait another nine months.

"But... I can't just go back to Dauntless and know my girls are endanger." He says glancing down at Sara. "It was different before, it was just you and I thought you were safe with your parents. But now... its both of you and you are not safe." He spits out the last part. I know what he is getting at. We aren't safe. But how can we just give up.

" We have to try, Tobias. I can endure this. But if-" He cuts me off.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Beatrice. I won't allow it." He says, running his other hand through his hair. "Maybe. Maybe I can talk to Max, our leader. Maybe he can help. After all I am Dauntless prodigy." He says. I can tell most of his words are not meant for me... He is simply thinking aloud.

"Dauntless prodigy?" I ask.

"Yea. I was ranked first place in my class." He says with a shy smile.

"Wow. Tobias, that's great. Congratulations." I say leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"Yea. Initiation is hard and its getting harder. The whole time I just thought of you, that's what got me through it. Wanting you to be proud of me and wanting a good life in Dauntless for us. Rankings will determine what your career choices can be." He explains.

He goes on explaining his careers as not only a Initiation transfer instructor, but he also works with Intelligence. "I'm surprisingly very good with computers." He says. I admit his life sounds so fascinating and exciting. I know although he misses me, he loves his new life in Dauntless.

"I was able to get a large one bedroom apartment with my rankings. I figured a one bedroom would be enough space for us, when you arrive. Of course now I'm thinking we might have to upgrade to a two bedroom." He chuckles pointing at our daughter who has managed to roll back over on her tummy.

"Two bedroom? Are you sure, you would want that? I mean us living with you?" I ask looking down not wanting to meet his eyes.

He places his index finger under my chin, lifting it to look into my eyes. " Of course, I do. More than anything. You are all I have wanted since I arrived at Dauntless. I can't wait to have you home. I dream about it every night... Waking up to you in our bed, spending family Sundays in bed just us. Well now we might have to adjust that plan a little... I still plan on marrying you." He says, his eyes showing me the love and honesty he holds.

"But you can have your pick at so many gorgeous girls, that are more experienced and worthy." I express to him. I know most of my words are what have been said to me over and over again by Marcus. It never occurred to me, although I knew his words were false, they hit close to home.

"Bea, the girls at Dauntless don't hold one tenth of what you hold. Your everything I want and need, and I will wait forever for you. For us to be together as a family." He leans in slowly giving me a long tender kiss. I missed him so much. "I'll speak with Max. See if there is anything that he can do to help us. I can't just leave you two here." He says when he breaks away from me.

Just as the timer for the chicken and potatoes go off... Our attention is drown to the main door of the house as we hear not words being exchanged.

"Yes. That would be fine. I look forward to a meeting with him." Marcus voice sends shivers down my spine. I know time is up for us and Tobias is still in the house. I place my index finger on my lips and stand. Tobias nods and mimics me. But not before kissing his daughter in the forehead.

"Yes. I agree. It will be fascinating to see what they have to say." The other voice says, I'm very certain it's my Father's voice. I lean in pecking Tobias' lips one last time and whispering in his ear to escape through his bedroom window when the ghost is clear. I tell him I love him. I can see his jaw clench tightly again. I know he is torn not wanting to leave us with his Monstrous father. But we have no choice. Nothing can be done tonight. Anything that he says or does will place us all in harms way. He nods slowly, leans in and whisper words of love before kissing my forehead and racing up the stairs to what use to be his room.

I race across the room to the kitchen in hopes to serve dinner on plates and get it on the table before Marcus comes int the house and notices. But I have no luck, as I open the oven I hear Marcus coming into the door. Chills run down my spine in hopes that Tobias has already made it out the window. I do not wish for him to hear the exchange that is bond to happen between me and his Father.

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

I close the door softly to what use to be my room. I take in the room as I make my way to the window. The room no longer looks like my own. I see Sara's crib is positioned closely next to the bed. Blankets and baby cloths are folded on the bed. I also notice my old t-shirt that is sitting on the bed. I imagine Beatrice wearing my old shirts to sleep in. How I wish for the day that I can see her wearing nothing but my shirt in the morning.

I start claiming out of the window, one leg out and one leg in.. Than I hear him. The voice that still haunts my dreams. The voice that I wish to never have to hear again. Marcus. The thought of him ever landing a hand on Beatrice or heaven forbid our daughter.

"What have you been doing? Why isn't dinner on the table? You stupid good for nothing girl. At least my son had the good sense in him to leave you... Unfortunately he didn't have the good sense in him not to lay with a whore like you." I hear the hateful words coming from Marcus' mouth.

I want nothing more than to march downstairs and beat him like I do to the punching bags at Dauntless. How dare he speak to her like that? I hate that the woman I love has to suffer because of me. I want nothing more than to embrace Beatrice right now this very second. Shield her from his words. No wonder she carried so much doubt wit her since the last time I saw her. I remember all the hateful words Marcus would tell me... That man will try to kill you any way he can, rather through your spirit or physically. He will stop at nothing til he tares you apart.

For me I always had Beatrice to tell me what Marcus said was far from the truth. That his hateful words was just that words. But for her.. other than Sara, she may not have someone at her corner telling her every night that she is worthy of love, that she is special, that she is meant for something great. I make a vow to myself when this is all over.. I will find a way to make this up to her. That the woman I love will know that she is loved, worthy, special, and cherished.

I feel the battle with in.. I know I have to leave. I can't stay. But I want to stay, I want to be here for her like she was for me. This wasn't right. This was my doing. I shouldn't have left her. Now I have no choice but to go back to my safe faction, while she suffers.

What if he hurts her? What if he hurts Sara? One thing is for sure, I can't just leave and act like nothing has happened. I need to find a way to help and protect my family.

* * *

My feet doesn't stop the minute they hit the gravel of the roof top of Dauntless. I skip every other step down the spiral stair case. I need to find Max. I can't waist time, Beatrice and Sara need help and fast. Max seen my fear landscapes, he knows about Marcus. Hopefully he can help me figure out how to help my family.

My family. It plains me all this time, I have been safely tucked in Dauntless, doing what I wanted when I wanted. Never knowing that Beatrice was going through hell. That I was the reason for that hell. Sure Sara is worth it. I can see it in Beatrice's eyes how much she cares for Sara. I have to admit so do I. I never thought I could fall for someone that I just met. But the moment I saw her face, my heart swelled even more. I know I would stop at nothing to protect her from Marcus.

It's still office hours, odds are Max is still in his office. I knock softly not sure how I can even begin to ask for help.

"It's open." Max calls out. I open the door slowly, letting myself in. "Ha, Four. How are you?" He says. I don't know what I look like at this point. As his demeanor changes and he knows something is wrong. "Is something wrong?" When I nod as my answer, he nods towards an empty seat across from his desk. "Talk to me. Whats going on?"

"You... remember about my Father?" I ask. He nods not needing to be verbal. "You remember about the girl in my fear landscapes?" Once again he nods. "Her name is Bea.. Beatrice. She and I... Turns out I got her pregnant before transferring. I have a daughter. Her name is Sara." I say these words out loud for the first time. I have daughter, I am a father. Something I never thought I would say. Now I need to act like one. "Max. I need your help. The council handed her to Marcus, being told that in cases like this... "The laws of Abnegation read that if a unwed Abnegation dependent was to carry a child, than she is to wed the father and move into his home." I need to know if there is anything that I can do to help them? You know how my father is. I can't." I don't finish my statement, I can't.

"I have to say, Four. This has come to a shock to me. I mean granted you transferred to Dauntless for a reason. You weren't meant for Abnegation. But still a Stiff... unwed pregnancy... unheard of." The expression on his face is nearly priceless. He is beyond shock.

"Can I do anything? Can we do anything to help?" I ask again. "I can't just leave them there, Max. It's not safe."

"I can make a few calls. I'm not sure about cases like this. Do you know if she will be joining Dauntless , has she chosen yet?" He asks, jolting a few notes on paper.

"Next year is her choosing year, she plans to join Dauntless." I say confidence.

"This was planned?" He asks and I nod.

"Yes. We planned to be in Dauntless together." I answer him.

"And the child was she planned?" He asks.

"No." I answer. I wish she was planned. I hate that anyone would view such a wonderful baby that Bea and I created as a mistake.

"Are we happy?" He asks. What kind of question is that?

"It's a shock. But yes. I love her, Max. She is so beautiful, so precious." I express, surprising myself. I just met her, only held her for a short time... But that's all it took. She stole my heart the minute my eyes landed on her.

"OK. Give me until after dinner. Let me make a few calls, see what we can do. But Four, I make no promises." He says. Dismissing me, while he grabs for his phone.

'Thank you, Max." I say letting myself out.

* * *

My mind feels like its on haywire. I have no desire to eat, well alone to be in anyone's company. I decide to head to the one spot that I do my best thinking at. The Chasm.

I have daughter. Beatrice and I have a daughter. I can still hear her giggles when she looked up at me when she rolled over on the floor. She is so previous and beautiful. I would never in a million years the love Bea and I shared, would create such a beautiful and amazing baby. My little girl. My daughter. But I also left them in harms way. Left them with a poisonous Monster who will destroy anything and everyone that means anything to me.

"I saw you got off the trains. Been looking for you Bro." Zeke says coming to join me. He takes a seat next to me, patting my shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

"I'm just processing." I answer. Not sure where to start. Do I even want to start.

"What is there to process? Did you find her?" He probes. I nod not sure how to answer with words.

"And? She ok?" He asks. How do I answer that without words. I can't.

"She's..." I lean forward leaning my elbows on my knees, placing my head into my hands for more support.

"What is man? Your freaking me out." Zeke says concern in his voice.

"She was pregnant." I begin but he cuts me off.

"Was. As in not any more?" He points out.

"She... She gave birth to my daughter." I hear him gasp, surprise. I don't think he was expecting that answer. "Her name is Sara Marie. She was born February 26th, I smile proudly.

"Holy shit, dude. Congratulations." He says patting my back again. "Was that what was so urgent?" He asks.

I explain to him exactly what I told Max. It's than I allow myself to feel the days events. Suddenly I'm exhausted.

"I think we need a drink." Zeke offers.

"I need to speak with Max after dinner hours, to see if there is anything that can be done for them. I can't leave them there defenseless to Marcus, Zeke." I explain.

"We'll figure this out, Dude. What ever you need, I'm here. I got your back. Zeke expresses, concern written all over his face and voice.

"Thanks." I say nodding my head.

* * *

**Wonder what Max will say. Many twists and turns headed our way. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Reading Everyone! Hope you are all ready for this! **

**A love like no other **

**Chapter 15**

**Four P.O.V**

I don't know what to expect as I make my way down to Max's office. He said not to get my hopes up, that he would try to see what can be done. What if there is nothing he can do? I can't just leave them there in that house. Can't leave them there with him.

Thoughts of becoming factionless, is the only thing that comes to mind. I can find a place, secure it. Stock it well... But than there is a reason why Bea doesn't want to become factionless. That stock will eventually die down, no mater of preparation will stop that from happening. We will be vulnerable out there, exposing Bea and Sara to a hard life. We would be taking Sara from any future she could have other than being factionless. She never have a stable home, never have a career that she might enjoy, never know where her next meal will come from.

No I can't do that to them. Beatrice is right. I take a deep breath preparation for the worst and hoping for the best. I knock on the door and wait to be called in.

"Come in. Yes, Four take a seat. Right on time." Max greets me gesturing for me to take a seat across from him. "Four, I have Jack Kang on the speaker with us. We have some answers." Max says.

"Good Evening, Four. My name is Jack Kang. I am leader of Candor. I understand congratulations are in order." The gentleman on the speaker says.

"Yes. Thank you." I say.

"Well let's get down to business shall we? I have read the Abnegation laws regarding the circumstances. Yes the law does state... In any case an unwed Abnegation dependent was to carry a child, than she is to wed the father and move into his home..." It sounds like he is reading the line from something. "In this case thought, Tobias, you transferred out of Abnegation before either one of you coming into the knowledge of her pregnancy, is that correct?"

"Yes. Beatrice said she was forced to see the Doctor several weeks after my choosing. At that time she was presented the news of her pregnancy." I can feel my face turning red as I confess the next realization. "We are assuming that she conceived the night prior to my choosing." The Abnegation in wants nothing more than the floor to open and allow me to jump in and hide. No mater how Dauntless I am here, there will never be a time I am comfortable speaking about my sex life.

"Yes, well in this case. There are no direction which to properly take. Seeing that you no longer with in that faction, should have been considered abandonment there for she should have had the choice to stay with in her home. But yet they are treating the case as if she was married prior to your choosing date." He explains. "Although I wish we could take the chance and fight for Beatrice.. All and all you both were not married prior to your transfer. I'm not sure how much of a fight we can do if Marcus retaliates on that. There isn't much we can do for Beatrice." Jack says. I want to speak up, say it's worth the fight. That they don't understand. Max sees my hesitation, the need to interrupt. He holds his hand up, telling me to let him finish.

"Although, once proved that you are the biological father of the child in question... We can intercede, taking the child out of the equation. You will no longer appear that you abandoned the child," What?

"I'm sorry equation?" I ask.

"You see the only thing holding Miss Prior in Marcus Eaton's home is the child in question. Simply removing the child out of the home... Marcus has no hold on Miss Prior. There for she can return back to her original home and back into her parents custody. As long as they will have her."

"What about Sara?" Am I missing something here?

"Once proven that you are in fact the child's biological father, Miss Prior can sign full custody over to you. Allowing you to bring the child into Dauntless. Given the child's age, she will be considered Dauntless born." Jack answers, clarifying what needs to be done.

"So I will be taking my daughter away from her mother? Will Beatrice be granted any visitation rights at least until her choosing ceremony?" I ask. I hate the idea of separating them for the next eight, nine months.

"Unfortunately, no. You will have full custody. We can place a clause that if Beatrice transfers to Dauntless after all, she will be granted joint custody upon her initiation completion." Max says taking a deep breath. I know there is more.. "We are willing to look the other way, given the circumstances. You broke rules, going to Abnegation."

"Can I be granted one last trip, to discuss this with Beatrice. I will not just take our daughter from her without discussing this with her." I ask, I know I'm pushing my luck.

"I am willing to grant that, Max." Jack says through the speaker phone.

"I am as well." Max finally says. But I can tell he isn't happy.

"Very well. Four, you may go see her tomorrow. If you both choose to proceed with this option, please have her bring the child to Candor Friday at three. I will await for her and your arrival to perform the D.N.A test. The test will be rushed but can take seventy two hours. If the results come back you are the father of... Sara Marie Eaton. Paperwork will be drawn for both to sign and along with a warrant granting you one final access to Abnegation to pick up your child. I propose since this involves Marcus Eaton, that we make sure all corners are covered. There is no saying how he will retaliate, we won't want this coming back to haunt any of us." Jack says.

"Thank you, Jack. We both appreciate all your efforts in helping us with this circumstances." Max says as they end the call.

"Thank you, Jack." I thank him as well.

"Four, I wanted to ask you... have you thought or reconsidered my offer for Dauntless leader. I'm only asking, given light to the situation. Being a leader has it's perks. Such has higher pay, leadership apartment, a stable position." He offers.

"I appreciate the offer Max. But I am still respectfully declining. Being leader has it's cons... such has long hours and being on call twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. If Sara does wind up coming to Dauntless, I will be a single parent. At least until Beatrice arrives, I will want to spend time with my daughter and not have to worry about being called away and who will watch her at three in the morning." I explain. "What did you tell Jack... about?"

"That you and Beatrice felt that the situation was inappropriate and wanted to know your options. I didn't give anymore detail than what he needed to know."

"I appreciate that. Thank you, Sir." I say.

"The Offer still stands of course, if and when you want to take me up on the offer." He says standing up from his desk, and holds his hand up for me to shake. I stand and shake his hand. This gesture will never feel right to me.

"Thank you for all you have done for us, Max. I appreciate it." I truly do. At least this is better than nothing.

* * *

I know trying to sleep is useless. Having a drink with Zeke is out of the question, I need a clear head right now. I decide to go to the one place that might give me some kind of answers. My fear landscapes.

The amount of fears hasn't changed, I'm still Four. But that doesn't mean that they haven't changed. When I went through my fear landscapes, I didn't know what to expect. It had been a few weeks since I last went in there.

It didn't surprise me when I ended up on the top of the Hancock building, along with ending up in a shrinking box. But what did surprise me was my last two fears. Apparently I am no longer afraid of killing an innocent. I am afraid of being being a terrible abusive father. As I watched myself ignoring the needs of my daughter and when she cried out, I watched myself get angry and hit her. I hated the sight of myself do such a thing to Sara. My last fear was the worst... Being tide up to a chair, having to be forced to watch Marcus abuse and kill my family. The two girls that I love most in this world.

It's funny how the fear landscape can show my most fears.. The fear that if things remain the same. If Sara and Beatrice remain in that house with Marcus... Than it's as if sitting back and watching my family get beaten or possibly worst. But if I take Sara out of the home to save them both... I can be risking hurting Sara myself. I feel like no mater what, there is no winning in this situation.

I try to recall Amar's words, the words that gave me the courage to believe that I can be worthy of Beatrice. The words that I so desperately need to make me feel worthy of Sara.

* * *

**Flash back**

"What makes you believe you are not worthy of this girl? What frightens you?" Amar asked me.

"What if I am just like my father? What if deep down I have the same Monstrous that he has?" I answer a question with my own question.

"Fear is a funny thing, my friend. Do you honestly think you can raise a hand at her? If you love her, you can use that love to change your ways. Take things one day at a time, and if needed one minute at a time. If things get hard, don't ever be afraid to say you need to walk away and you would be back when you have cooled down. Sometimes taking a walk can save you in the long run." He offered his wisdom. I nod taking in every word.

"Also if you truly love her... you must trust in that love. You and her will go through many tough times. Relationship are hard, they take a lot of work. Remember communication is the key to every relationship, along with trust. If you feel angry and about to loose control, walk away, think about the situation, but always come back. Never break a promise. Do what you need to do for her." Amar offers. I never thought that would be the last shred of advice he would give me.

**Flash back end**

* * *

I take a deep breath. Amar was right... Communication is key. Trust in our love, our family. That's all I have left.

It's Wednesday which means that is Marcus still has the same schedule than he will be home later today than he was yesterday. I decide to go straight to Marcus' house to wait for Bea and Sara and hide in the shadows until they come home.

I have no idea what to expect from Tris when I tell her what Max can offer us. Honestly I don't know what to do about it myself. The thought of separating Sara and Beatrice from each other for nine months, it's heart breaking. Not to mention, frightens the hell out of me. I already have insecurities about being a father to Sara. Well alone, having to care for her alone and be solely responsible for her. What if I hurt her? What if anger gets the best of me? What if I can't hack it on my own? Sometimes I work nights, and mid shifts... Who will watch her? What about initiation comes around? Initiation can be all over the place, waking up early and going to bed late. Plus this year's initiation will be Beatrice's year and the way things are changing I need to focus on her. I need to make sure she gets through initiation now more than ever. Our family depends on it.

I get the glimpse of the girl that I long to have in my arms. Just like yesterday Caleb and Susan are walking close to each other, behind them Robert and Beatrice walk side by side. I can't help the jealousy makes my blood boil.

I watch as Robert doesn't keep his eyes ahead, but on Beatrice instead. I see how his eyes don't stop at her face, but run up and down her body. I swear I will kill him. Beatrice on the other hand is obvious to Robert's actions. Her eyes never leave the floor. I continue to watch as Beatrice and Caleb give their farewells to the Blacks and head over to the Prior residence. Anticipation overwhelm me. All I want right this second is to have them both safe and sound in my arms. To feel their warmth. To feel Beatrice's lips against mine. The conversation at hand can wait ten minutes or so.

Just like yesterday Caleb never steps never falters, he opens the front door, walking, leaving the door wide open, and never even says his Goodbyes to his sister. Beatrice waits patiently for Natalie to bring Sara to her. Beatrice eyes never leaves the floor until Sara is with in arms length.

It pains me to know I have partial to blame for what has happened to the relationships of the Prior family. Caleb and Beatrice were so close, they would chat non stop on the way home from school. Sharing laughter and jokes among themselves. Now... total silence. Even the stray between her and her father, a relationship that often made me jealous... I never had and always desired such a closeness relationship with my father but never received it. Now their strain also my fault. I hate the thought of Sara anything but a miracle, a true blessing, but the cause and effect of her conception is very known.

* * *

**Beatrice **

The minute that I heard a knock on the door, I couldn't help hope creep into my heart. I wanted it to be Tobias. I needed it to be Tobias. Which I knew is bad to begin with...

How many dreams did I have of him showing up, taking me into his arms, loving me? How many times did I often fantasize that he would climb into my bedroom window and tell me that he made a mistake leaving me, that we would spend the night endlessly making love to each other? How many times did I wake up crying when the realization hit me that he was never coming home? That until my choosing day I will not feel his arms around me, his lips on my skin, and his hands all over my body. That I will have to wait to hear his comforting, husky, sexy deep voice.

I know seeing each other wont last long. Its forbidden between factions, after all faction before blood. But part of me wishes it would. I hate the thought of going another nine months separation from each other.

The minute the door opened, I knew from the flash of black clothing it was him. Tobias didn't waste any time taking me into his arms, lifting me off the floor. His claims my lisp with his hard, allowing moans escape from each other. He takes another few steps into the door and shutting the door behind him. I have never felt so turned on by his actions that I am right now. Something about this animistic, possessiveness of his actions, what its doing to me.

Tobias has always been nothing but tender and loving. Never rough and demanding. But this kiss, his hands is everything. I can feel the hunger, and love that is radiating from his actions. I feel his tongue graze my bottom lip, I grant him immediate access to my mouth. I love what his tongue does to me. The way it makes my body come to life.

The cries of our daughter once again brings us to reality. Starting to think she doesn't like Mommy and Daddy kissing. He gives me another tender kiss before he greets our little girl that is calling our attention from the floor.

"Hey there, Daddy's little princess. What you doing?" Tobias says giving his undivided attention to our little girl. There is nothing more adorable than this moment, seeing how sweet he is with Sara. There is no where I rather be than this moment right now. I can tell that something is going on, lingering with in him.

"Tobias, what is it? Did you speak with the your leader... Max?" I ask trying to probe.

He looks up contemplating on how to tell me what ever it is he has to tell me. As he runs his hand through his hair. I know what ever it is he has to tell me... it's not going to be easy. I pats the spot on the floor next to him, asking me to take a seat.

"Yes, I spoke with the leader of Dauntless, Max. He along with the leader of Candor did come up with a solution but I don't know rather or not we should consider it as a option." He says, scratching the back of his neck. "After some time Jack Kang looked into the law that Marcus and the council men are holding over your head... Which is ridiculous because they are treating you like we were married but we aren't married and can't have the same right if we were. Jack came up with the solution, the only way to release you from Marcus is if we remove what is holding you here in the first place." He explains.

"Which is?" I ask.

"Sara, Beatrice. They propose for us to have a DNA test, to prove I'm the biological father. Than I can take full custody of Sara and take her to Dauntless. She would be considered Dauntless born. You would be signing full custody to me." He explains the offer.

"And what will happen to me?" I ask.

"There won't be a reason for you to stay, if your parents allow it... you can go back home. A clause will be written in that will state that once you join Dauntless and pass initiation than you will be granted joint custody." He takes a deep breath. I can tell he isn't happy with the option that is before us. "The other options we have is to keep things the way they are, or go factionless." He points out.

I stand having the sudden need to move around, to think and process what he just said. Sara will be joining her father in Dauntless. I won't be able to see my little girl for nine months until my choosing day. Can I do that? Can I let her go? I have no doubt that Tobias is and will be a great father to our daughter. That she will be safe with him. Defiantly safer than she is here.

"Beatrice, what are you thinking?" Tobias asks. No doubt needing to know what are my thoughts on this.

I hold up a finger, letting him know I need another minute. Thoughts of the past year comes to mind, the physical and mental abuse. What if he was to turn on Sara? What if one day I take to many blows to the head one day... What would happen to Sara?

Thoughts about the new bruises that are on my body from last night. Marcus was so angry with me for not having my chores done and dinner plated when he got home. Luckily he waited to unleash his monstrous form until Sara was asleep. But what will happen the one day that he decides not to wait. This isn't just about me any more or Tobias... It's about whats best for her and this isn't it.

"Ok. So what do we do now?" I ask letting him know I'm on board. I try to blink away the tears that threaten to spill. He doesn't need to see my heart breaking.

"Bea, we don't have to. We can find another way. I don't want to take her from you." I can see the agony of his own inner battles. I know now I have to swallow my own emotions and help him see reason. This is the right way, the only way.

"Tobias, don't you see? We have to do this. We are her parents we have to do what's right for her. What's best for her. That's not here, not with me. I cant protect her here. Not from him. But you can." He reaches out wiping away from my runaway tears that have fallen.

"But how can I take her and not know if you are safe? I don't know if I can do this. Please don't ask me, Beatrice." He says running a hand through his hair again. "How can you trust that I wont hurt her? What if? What if what's in Marcus, is in me?" He ask the concern I always knew he would carry.

"Tobias, you are nothing like your father. The torture, the hurt you experienced from him... you would never do that to someone you love. You will never allow yourself to do that, you would cut your hand off before you do." I say cupping his cheek with my hand. I lean in giving him a tender, loving kiss. As his hands move onto me. One of his hands cupping the back of my head holding me right where he wants me, while the other falls on my shoulder. His hand goes to my upper arm giving a light squeeze and to bring me closer to him. But my silent wincing in his mouth stops him. He takes notice of my body stiffen and the silent sob. What he meant for a light squeeze feels light tight painful squeeze to my new bruises from last night. He doesn't say a word, he doesn't have to. His facial asks the question for him. He slowly raises my left sleeve to discover the freshly hand print on my arm...

"Beatrice." His voice barely a whisper.

"It's looks worst than what it is." I say trying to play it off.

"Was this... did he hurt you last night?" He asks but I don't answer. I don't have to, he knows. I look down letting the silence answer for me.

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

That good for nothing, son of a bitch, father of mine... How dare he lay a hand on Beatrice? Thoughts of how Dauntless has taught us how to fight, how to kill plays in my mind. I would love nothing more than to have this man that has done so much harm to the woman I love against the targets at Dauntless. I would let the knife fly in the air and watch it hit in time and time again. I wouldn't anything but justice as I watch the life drain out of him. But I know the penalty in this city for murder... even if its justified. I feel defenseless. I will not leave Beatrice and Sara behind forever. In the end Marcus would win.

Beatrice is right... the best and safest thing to do is to take Sara out of here for good. Words that Mr. Prior use to preach to us plays in my mind, "Nothing great was ever accomplished without making sacrifices." I know this is just another sacrifice we are facing to become something great.

"Can I- Show me." I wanted to ask for her to show me what he did to her. But she doesn't need my pity, she needs my partnership. To know that I'm here for her, with her.

"Um." I can see that she is hesitate about showing me. I lean I kissing her cheek.

"I need to see, Bea. Please show me." I demand.

"OK." She says starting to work on the buttons on her blouse. How many times have I dream of Beatrice taking her cloths off for me. I start to think if we were in another place, another time. I would be kissing her neck. I would be the one working those buttons, moving the fabric off her shoulders. She wouldn't be able to keep me from kissing her bare shoulders, collarbone, the mounts of her breasts. Stop that Tobias! This isn't about that right now! Focus! I watch her opening her blouse slowly and try so hard keeping my eyes in contact with hers but fail miserably. It's been so long since we made love. Not to mention never fully seeing her bare body before me. I know we cant. We have Sara with us. We are in Marcus house. But that won't stop my mind of wondering and wishing. She gets down to the last button and slowly removes the fabric from her shoulders... There it is before my very eyes. Her stomach, ribs, upper chest, every inch bruises. Her upper arm has hand prints. I look up to see tears falling silently down her cheeks. I see sadness, and shame in her eyes. I want nothing more than to comfort her.

I lean in slowly kissing away her fallen tears. Than I slowly and lovingly kiss her lips. I kiss down her jaw, her neck, and start working on each bruise, each injury she has endured. This act isn't suppose to be sexual but more comforting and loving. I want nothing more than to kiss away the pain. I say words of love, letting her know what I truly think of her and her body even after all this time. I kiss a bruise and say call her perfect. I kiss another bruise and call her beautiful... I let thoughts and my desire stray away from me for a moment. Wanting nothing more than to continue to kiss and caress her body. To pleasure her in ways she deserves. But I know now isn't the time.

"Tobias, we can't." Beatrice moans.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get that far." I say. Rearranging myself in my pants.

I look down to see Sara on her stomach pushing herself into a sitting position, but still wobbly when she does. I go to support her frame and make sure she doesn't harm herself.

"Shes getting big so fast." Bea points out.

"Are you sure, Beatrice, that you want to do this? Nine months is a long time...a lot that you will miss." I ask. I need to make sure she understand what she will miss. It breaks my heart to think what can happen in nine months time.

"I'm sure. I don't like it. Its going to break my heart. But at least she will be ok and safe. We can make up for lost time when I get home to you both." She says. Something about her words... coming home to us. I know I can never get tired of those words. I will long for the day when those days will come and never end.

* * *

**HAHA Now you all know I love to be original and different.. this has never been done before. Hope you all enjoy this little twist. Many more to come!**

**Stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy reading! Happy Mother's day! I'm not sure when I will be able to update the next chapter, hopefully Monday if not Tuesday night at the latest! Take care everyone! Don't forget to comment below!**

******There are many P.O.V Changes with in this Chapter so keep a look out for that******

**A love like no other**

**Chapter 16**

**Beatrice P.O.V**

I have been anxious all day. The thought of leaving school early to rush over to be at Candor by three. I had prearranged with my Mother to bring Sara to Tobias and I for DNA testing. Testing? Like I need a test to tell me who Sara's father is. The need for the test would be insulting, if it wasn't for the need for it.

I tell my teacher that I feel ill and that I must go home, just like my mother and I spoke about. I keep looking around while I walk to the bus. Paranoia is at the highest its ever been while I commute to Candor.

I walk in the double doors, still having to look behind me. If this ever got back to Marcus... I wouldn't want to know what punishments he will have for me. I step up to the desk and ask for Jack Kang, letting the receptionist know that he would be expecting me. I take a seat and wait like I'm told to do so. Not even five minutes later a woman comes out introducing herself has Jack Kang's assistant her name, Stephanie. She walked me to his office. I wasn't sure if my Mother had arrived with Sara yet, nor if Tobias... Excuse me Four, was here yet.

I walked into a large black and white decor office, with two large couches, a massive large antique looking desk with giant chairs. My eyes land on "Four" first, he is sitting on one of the massive grand chairs that sits across the desk. He is speaking with a gentleman that I presume is Jack Kang seeing he is sitting at the desk.

"Well Hello there. Miss Beatrice Prior, I presume. I'm Jack Kang, leader of Candor." The man stands holding out his hand for me to shake. I go to shake the hand but not sure how to perform the gesture. Abnegation we bow our heads in greetings, we don't allow touching unless married or family.

"Yes. Hello." I say trying not to let the awkwardness show in my voice.

"Beatrice." Four says standing next to me, placing a hand on the small of my back. This action takes me by surprise. Not use to showing any affection or acknowledgment in public, well alone with him. He must feel me stiffen because he leans down near my ear, whispering it was alright. I don't know if it's his words or having him so close that automatically calms my body. I nod, allowing him to take him into his arms for a brief hug.

"Ah young love. May you always cherish each other." Jack says smiling at us.

"Beatrice, where's Sara?" Tobias ask.

"My Mother is bringing her. I had to leave from school. We thought it would be best if she brought her." I explain. Tobias nods understanding.

"Why don't I go check if she has arrived.? Give you both a minute." Jack says walking out of his office. For the moment I'm beyond grateful for this small act of kindness.

The moment Jack Kang leaves us, Tobias pulls me into his arms, planting kisses on my lips. We haven't seen each other in two days... I've missed him so much. How am I ever going to survive the next nine months without him and Sara? I know my will break when he takes her. I wont be complete until I can be with them again.

"I love you so much. God, I miss you." He whispers into my ear. "Cant wait to have you home. Warning, I don't think Ill be able to let you go again."

"I'm holding you to that. I love you too, Tobias." I whisper back.

We kiss one more time, letting our lips linger just little longer, savoring the moment. We reluctantly break away from each other when we hear the door open. I watch as my Mother enter the room with a sleeping Sara cradled in her arms. I meet her half way wanting to cherish every moment I have left with her... I might only have days left until I loose her. My Mother carefully slides my sleeping Angel into my arms, careful not to wake her. When I look down I see my little Angel sleeping peacefully. Her little mouth partly open. Tobias steps closer to me, looking down at our sleeping daughter. I love to watch him look at her, his expression automatically changes to awe and admiration. I know he loves her as much as I do. That comforts me more... He can and will protect her in Dauntless.

"Shall we get started?" Jack Kang asks. I can tell he is battling wanting to get this over with and not wanting to disturb the reunion.

"Of course. " My Mother says. "Hello, Tobias. Good to see you again. You look well. Nice to see Dauntless has treated you well." My Mother says with a genuine smile.

"Hello Mrs. Prior. Yes, Thank you." Tobias says bowing his head at my Mother. "Please call me, Four."

"Four." She repeats in understanding. "Well Four,please call me Natalie."

"Natalie." I repeat, nodding my head.

"A nurse from our infirmary is on her way to perform the test. In the mean time as we wait. Beatrice I have these forms for you and Four to sign." Jack Kang says placing a stack of papers on the desk closer to us.

"Forms?" I ask.

"Yes. Well to speed things up... instead of waiting for DNA test results to come out, than have you sign, than file, than grant Four his warrant. We are having you both sign these papers. I will file them when the results confirm what we already know is true. Than all I have to do is deliver the warrant to Four in Dauntless. Saves time and effort." Jack explains.

I watch Tobias pick up the forms while I continue to cradle out sleeping daughter in my arms. I watch him read and flip through the papers. "The custody papers." Tobias says glancing up at me. I nod not needing to say anything more. "I was told that a clause for Beatrice would be written in." Tobias says looking to verify all is right.

"Yes. Last page." Jack Kang points out.

Tobias continues to read making sure all is in order. Tobias nods, picking up a pen and glancing one last time at me and Sara. "Beatrice, are you sure you want to do this? We can figure something else out." Tobias says. I know he hates this has much has I do. But this is best way. Best choice we have.

"Yes, Four. I'm sure." I say. I hate that everything has come down to this. This isn't fair, isn't right. She should be with me, we should be with Tobias. But I know, we don't live in a perfect world. I watch him sign his real given name, Tobias Marcus Eaton.

He hands me the pen, and I slide Sara into his arms. He smiles down at the sleeping Angel. I take the moment to look at them both. In my small arms Sara always seem so big to me. But in Tobias' muscular arms, she seems so small and delicate. Although I trust Tobias' judgment, I too look over the paperwork before signing. I also make sure to read the clause that he was so kin about having. It basically states that once I am a member of Dauntless, Tobias and I will share joint custody of Sara. Regardless of our relationship status. That part worry me little, the thought that he had to place a clause to ensure no mater what I still get fair custody. I swallow the lump in my throat. I know it's just months of doubt that Marcus has planted in my head that plays on me now. Tobias and I love each other and want nothing more than to have a happy family life in Dauntless. He wouldn't say other wise.

* * *

The nurse asks us to sit down in order to perform the test. She takes a cotton swap and swapping the inner cheeks of our mouth and placing it in a small little tubes. She says the reason for all three swipes is because they will connect Sara to both parents to prove both are the biological parents of the child that is presented today. The whole process takes matter of minutes.

"Ok well that's all we need for now. It was nice meeting you both." He says than turning to speak with Four. "Four, I will have the results with in forty eight to seventy two hours... I will be dropping of the paperwork with Max. Good luck to you both." Just like that the four of us were ushered out. Before stopping in the lobby for our goodbyes, I excused myself needed to use the bathroom. But before I left them I checked Sara's diaper, luckily she didn't need to be changed.

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

Would you mind waiting for me? I have to go to the ladies room." Beatrice excuses herself, never once have I thought of a more awkward moment. Being left with Beatrice Mother, while holding the evidence in my arms that we broke every rule in Abnegation. No denying it now. I'm holding someone that just screams that we had sex.

"You know Four, now that we have a moment alone... I just want to say that Andrew and I always spoke about how nice it would be for the day when you would court Beatrice." Natalie says grabbing my attention. What? I don't know what my face tells her, but clearly what ever it is makes her chuckle. "I just want you to know that you both have my blessing. Although it would have been nice to have waited little longer for Sara. You both are very young and haven't even started your new lives."

"Thank you Natalie. That means a lot to me." I swallow the lump in my throat. Did that just happen? "Natalie I want you to know, I love you daughter very much, and your granddaughter. I will make sure they are safe and taken care of ." I want her to know that the girls will be ok in Dauntless with me. She doesn't have to worry about them.

"Just take make sure you take good Sara for now. She's wonderful child. You are both very blessed, even if she was a surprise." She says...Surprise, like that better than a mistake.

"Thank you, for saying that Sara was a surprise and not a..." I let my words trail off, I hate that anyone would view her as a mistake. The love Beatrice and I shared made a life, she could never be a mistake.

"Well she is, unexpected surprise." She says smiling.

"All set." Beatrice says joining us. She glances between both her mother and I... "What I miss?"

"Nothing, Sweet girl. You ready to go. We have an hour before Marcus is set to get home, and still a long journey." Natalie says reminding all of us why this is needed to be done.

I see Bea's eyes almost pop out of her socket. "But I have done dinner, I haven't done the chores. We have to go." Natalie places her hand on Bea's shoulder calming her nerves. "Sweet girls, it's all taken care of. I took Sara on her morning nap and took care of the chores. I have dinner warming in the oven. I have arranged for Marcus and you to have dinner with Caleb, your father and I." Natalie confesses. Oh thank god.

"Thank you Mother. You didn't have to do that." Beatrice says, I can see she is trying to keep her tears from spilling.

"Of course, Sweet girl."

"Thank you, Natalie." I glance between Beatrice and the sleeping girl in my arms. "For everything."

* * *

**Beatrice P.O.V**

We arrive back at home just in the nick of time. I had to just put our bags down and settled Sara down for tummy time when Andrew and Marcus walked in speaking about some meeting that they had about the factionless sector. Caleb on the other hand has kept himself in his room since we got home. Like always I'm not here.

Marcus comes into the door way first, he looks around taking in the surrounding. He smiles and greets my Mothers, and than glances between Sara and I. He gives me that "I better behave" look, and quickly takes his place at the dinning room table. My Father doesn't even look at me, but he looks down at Sara expressionless. How I wish my Father would at least look at me.

Tobias says that once he takes Sara I can move back home. I wonder if I will be welcomes home. I wonder what life will be like for me for the next nine months. My only hope is that I am not left at Marcus' house to take in his wrath.

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

"Four, good to see you. I have news from Candor." Max says handing me a stack paperwork. When I look at them I see the first page is the DNA results. Although I know one hundred percent Sara is my daughter, something about seeing it on paper. Makes this all situation that much more real.

It shows that Beatrice Prior is 99.99999% the mother of the child that was presented the day of testing which is believed to be Sara Marie Eaton. Than the next section shows that Tobias Eaton is 99.99999% the father if the child that was presented the day of testing which is believed to be Sara Marie Eaton. There it is black and white Tobias Eaton and Beatrice Prior are the proud parents of Sara Marie Eaton.

The next page are custody papers that Beatrice and I have already went over and signed. Then it followed with the warrant I need. It grants me my last access to Abnegation and the right to take Sara out of it. There is no way Marcus can stop us even if he wanted to. Everything has been legalized and notarized. He could fight but in the end he would loose.

"Seeing given the time and day it is... I will allow you to carry this out tomorrow. I am also willing allow two Dauntless members to accommodate you on your journey." Max says.

"Sir?" I begin to ask but he holds his hand up, telling me to let him finish.

"There is an infant involved and given the circumstances I don't want to take any unnecessary risk. You may have your choice on the two Dauntless members. Maybe two people that you are close to here. One to have your back, in case a situation may raise. The other to protect the child and bring her home to safety if any thing should happen." I nod. Already know who to ask to join me. "just let me know who, I will excuse them from work. If they are scheduled for tomorrow. Upon arrival take the child to the infirmary for a complete check up. You may also want to consult day care and get her enrolled." Max explains. "I'm only saying this because this has to be a overwhelming situation, Four. After all you are the child's father and will decide whats best. I would also recommend to take along a child carrier. To strap the infant to your chest for when you jump on and off the train." I nod again. Holy crap this is happening. There so much to get done.

"I.. I will be asking both Zeke and Shauna to accommodate me to Abnegation." I say barely a whisper. I'm not even sure he understood me. But I guess he did because he nods.

"I thought as much. Four, if you ever need anything. Please let me know. I don't know much about raising a family. But it cant be easy what you are and will go through. I hope in the end Beatrice does join you and Sara here in Dauntless. But on a professional note.. I would recommend things be kept as quiet as possible for her sake if you know what I mean."

"Yes, sir. I understand. Thank you." I say standing up, shaking his hand. I make sure I take the paperwork with me encase its needed tomorrow.

* * *

Luckily Zeke and Shauna live in the studio apartment right next to mine. They moved in together a few weeks ago. I couldn't be happier for them. They both so in love with each other for so long but both too chicken to do anything. When they Zeke told me he finally realized why he couldn't make a relationship work... I couldn't find the words. I was beyond ecstatic for them. My two best friends who were so miserable because they couldn't see what was right in front of them.

I knock on their door preparing on telling them everything. Zeke knows about my past and who I am... But I could never come to terms with telling Shauna. I never wanted to see the pity in her eyes, she is after all one of my closes friends. I just could never come to terms with her possibly pitting me. The door opens and Shauna greeting me with a smile.

"Hey, is Zeke home? I need to speak with both of you." I say. She nods and opens the door wider for me to step in.

"Is everything ok. Four?" Shauna asks.

"Yes.. No... I don't know. I need to speak with both of you and ask for help." I explain. Still holding the papers I need for tomorrow in my hand.

"Hey, bro. I thought I heard you, Whats up? Want a beer?" Zeke offers walking into the small studio apartment from the bathroom.

"Yea a beer sounds great." I say, taking a seat on the couch.

"So what's going on, Four?" Shauna asks taking a seat next to me.

"Thanks." I say taking the beer, Zeke hands me. He takes the seat next to Shauna and I know its time to tell them everything.

I turn to look at Shauna... "My given name is Tobias Eaton, the son of Marcus Eaton." I wait watching the realization of me name. "When I was nine, my mother passed away. The only one that knew exactly what I needed was a girl two years younger than me. Her name is Beatrice Prior. We remain best friends... She was the only one that I trusted with the truth and now I am trusting both of you." I run my hand through my hair, no turning back now. "You know about the reports from Erudite?" I watch their faces, has they recall in their minds. Zeke jaw tightens, he must know where I am going with this. As for Shauna's face pales. "Their true. Marcus use to beat my mother, when she passed I took her place. Bea was the only one that I trusted and allowed to know the truth about what was going on." I stop taking a sip of my beer. "We fell in love. I fell in love with her. One bad night, she discovered me severally beaten... She helped me. She was so scared, I wasn't in the best shape. She told me how she felt. I thought it was the blood loss, no way could a girl like her love someone like me. But it turned out, she really said and meant it. Three years later we finally took our relationship to the next level." Shauna is speechless, her jaw wide open, hitting the floor. While I can see the jokes that Zeke is trying so hard to hold back. Not every day a Stiff admits to breaking the rules and having unwed sex. "Six months before my choosing date, Marcus announced that he had plans for my life. Plans that were not what I wanted. I was to be the next leader, take his place. Not to mention he wanted to pick out my bride... and decide when we were to conceive a child. Beatrice and I decided together that it would be best to transfer to Dauntless. I hated the thought of being apart for two years. But it was the right thing to do..." Shauna has yet to close her mouth. Still shocked by my words.

"So... so all this time. Zeke has been trying to get you to date. All this time we wondered if maybe you just weren't interested in women... You really been in a long distance relationship? Wait... I thought Stiffs aren't suppose to have sex?" She throws questions after questions.

"I'm not going to answer that." I let out a chuckle.

"What I didn't know was that.. Beatrice has been trying to get a hold of me. Finally through meeting Uriah, Beatrice got word to me. That she needed me." I take a deep breath and another sip of my beer. "Turns out while being here in Dauntless, Bea was pregnant and gave birth to our daughter." I hear the gasp coming from Shauna. " Her name is Sarah Marie Eaton." I continue explaining the council judgment on Beatrice and that she was forced to have to live with my father or become factionless. I explain how Beatrice is now being subjected to abuse and needs to get out before something serious happens to her or my daughter. "This is where I need your help." I explain continue explaining the solution what Jack Kang and Max have come with.

"So you are bringing her here?" Shauna asks.

"Holy Fuck!" Zeke says.

"Yes and I need the both of you to do it... Max is granting me one last access to Abnegation, with two Dauntless members to retrieve Sara. So..." I don't get to finish my questions.

"I'm in man. What ever you need. I'll be right there with you." Zeke says not even needing me to ask him.

"I second that. Anything we can do." Shauna joins in.

"Great because I need you Zeke to cover my back encase things get out of control. Shauna what ever happens, you make sure to get Sara here safe. She needs to be seen in the infirmary before she is allowed in the compound.

"Great. Well let's get started, lets to do before tomorrow." Shauna says standing up from the couch.

"Wait. What is there?" I ask, not understanding.

"Four, you are about to bring home a baby. She needs cloths, crib, diapers, wipes, etc. Come on, I'll pick you buy." Shauna says getting her shoes on.

Shit this is about to be a long day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Reading everyone! Sorry it took longer than I liked to update! Don't forget to comment below! You all know I love to hear from you guys!**

**A love like no other**

**Chapter 17**

**Four P.O.V**

We spent most of the evening setting up a nursery in the corner of my room. I think Shauna bought out the whole baby store at the end of our shopping trip. We got a lot of weird faces as we walked back to my apartment... Zeke and I had our hands full and then some, while walking behind a very excited Shauna.

"You know, I'm might have to throw your stupid ass in the Chasm right?" Zeke hisses as we walked down the hallways of the compound, as Shauna continues to blubber about the needs of a walker.

"At this point, I might just throw myself in." I admit.

"Seriously bro. If she starts talking about having a baby in the next year. I'm sending her to you." Zeke jokes. I know he would never offer Shauna to me. He's probably thinking because I will already have a baby that maybe I will share her with Shauna.

"HA. No sorry get your own baby." I say.

"Say that when the kid is awake at three am, and yelling because of something stupid." Zeke says.

When we finally got to the apartment, I thought the worst was over. But really it only began. Shauna put both Zeke and I to work... Building the crib and making sure it was safely secure. Than we moved on to building a rocking chair, and something called a changing table. Seriously, why do you need to table to change a baby? Can't you just do that anywhere?

Shauna insisted on removing the tags from every piece of clothing that purchased and give them all a wash, including the sheets. I stop fighting her logic long before we left the store. Even though it didn't make much sense to me... The cloths are already clean when we bought them. I did as I was directed. We finally finished folding cloths and extra sheets and dressed the bed just little after two am.

Even as exhausted as I was, I was still not able to fall asleep. I felt so guilty... I know that Bea and I are making the right choice with Sara. Abnegation isn't safe for her, at least not with my Father. But neither is it safe for Bea. I hated that I can't do anything about it. I hate that I have and will cause her so much pain. I stayed up making self promises about our future.

One thing I know for sure, I cant just leave her there to rot. I have to do something. Thought of what Marcus might do the minute that he gets home and finds that Sara has been taken into my custody... Really scares me. There's no telling what he might do to her or in what form how he will retaliate.

Being forced to come here for years, I learned at a young age who claimed what office in this building. There for the need to stop at the receptionist, never occurred to me. I walked straight passed her. Into the sea of gray clothed government officials. My "Four Mask" firmly in place as I straight to the office I desire. It didn't take much to persuade Zeke and Shauna to remain outside the building. They knew public buildings would protect me for any out burst of Marcus'.

I knock on the closed office door and wait to be summoned.

"Come in." The all too familiar voice beckoned me to join him.

I slowly open the door enough to slide inside, closing the door right behind me. "Mr. Prior." I greet him.

At first he greeted me with a questioning look on his face. I know I changed enough to not be recognized so easily. But I can see the realization hitting home as his smile fades into anger. "You have some nerve showing up here." The tone in his voice full of instant anger.

"I think we should speak, Mr. Prior." I say crossing my arms.

"We have nothing to speak about. Please leave." He says, pointing my way out.

"I will leave. When I had said my peace." I explain.

"Your peace? You forced and manipulated my little girl, into things she should have done. You corrupted her and took advantage of her body. You impregnated her and than abandoned her. What more is there to speak about?" He hisses. "Please leave."

"In a moment, once I have said what I needed to say." I begin to take a step forward but than decide against it. I think its best for both our sake's to remain where I am. "I know Beatrice and I have both disappointed you-"

"Disappointed me?" Andrew questions.

"But you have disappointed me as well. Growing up in Abnegation, I recall you preaching to us children growing up about selfless and forgiveness. Yet here you are unable to look past our flaws and forgive those that you should hold dear."

"You little-" He begins but I cut him off.

" After all didn't you say** 'Forgiveness is not something we do for other people. We do it for ourselves to get well and move on.' **As well as** 'Mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them.' **I wish I can stand here and say that Beatrice and I made a mistake but honestly I can't. Because that that would be admitting that Sara was an accident. A child like her... can never be an accident because she is such a miracle and blessing." I run my right hand through my hair trying to collect my thoughts. "I do want you to understand and be proud of the daughter that you raised... She is the most selfless, bravest, loving, stubborn girl you will ever meet. I have been in love with her almost my whole life. I don't know when it happened... Maybe it was at my Mother's funeral and Beatrice understood and knew exactly what I needed. Just a presence of her calmed me. Or maybe it was when she would risk herself to bring me food and water, when Marcus would have me locked me in a closet for days. Not to mention... every time she swallowed her fear of death and capture to help wrap the wounds that my father would leave me that he caused by his belt." I spit out. That grabbed his attention.

"So you started those rumor of Marcus. After everything he put up with you." Seriously?

"No, I didn't." Its all the answer I will give him. Honestly not sure how that rumor or the truth got out. Maybe someone got a hold of my fear landscapes, maybe it was Eric... He would have access the previous landscapes. He is a former Erudite. That's a thought to process later though. I take a deep breath to continue. "Mr. Prior, when is enough punishment going to be enough?" I ask getting back on track. He looks confused like he doesn't quit know what I am talking about.

"Do you honestly think Marcus hasn't hurt Beatrice. I've seen the bruises." I say almost a whisper.

"You've seen Beatrice. It's against faction rules." Andrew points out. It's like everything I say, is going in one ear and out the other.

"Yes. I've been granted access by my leader, Max. Beatrice got word to me, said it was urgent. A family emergency. That's when I found out she was living with my FATHER. That she and my daughter were in danger." I tell Andrew.

"Danger? She been living with Marcus. The leader of Abnegation." Andrew says, completely in denial.

"My Father... is a abusive, manipulative monster. And you just let him take her, you feed her and my daughter to him. Would you like to see the scars on my back? The scars that he gladly gave me time and time again with a smile on his face. The belt probably still hangs in his closet. Luckily he hasn't used it on Beatrice. Because if he had I don't know how I would be able to control myself." Andrew face is deadly pale not sure what to make of this.

"So what are you doing here Tobias?" He asks.

"My name is Four. And I have come to collect my daughter and take her home to Dauntless where she will be safe from that Monster." I say placing the DNA results and the warrant for Sara on his desk. Allowing him to verify my presence. "I can't help Beatrice. We weren't married when I left. I'm here because Jack Kang came to the resolution that once the child is removed from the home, the Abnegation law that is holding Beatrice there will be voided. If you allow her to come home, she can escape Marcus. I'm asking you to protect your daughter, like I am protecting mine."

* * *

**Beatrice P.O.V**

So many emotions run through me the instant I hear the knock on the door. I hope and dread that it is Tobias... I haven't seen him since Friday when we had the DNA done. I miss him even more now than I did this past year after his choosing ceremony. I also hate the thought that if it is him, he has come for our daughter. I hate the thought of not seeing neither one of them for the next nine months.

It never fully dawned on me how much strength I really drew from Sara. To know that I had to continue waking up, and living after Tobias left Abnegation... To deal with living with Marcus. The thought of not having neither of them to pull me through tough times kills me. I take a deep breath, I know this has to happen. It isn't safe for her here. She doesn't deserve this kind of life.

I balance Sara on my hip and open the door to greet those on the other side. But I'm taken by surprise when among Tobias are two additional Dauntless members. I quickly step to the side and open the door widely for them all to enter the house. Tobias takes us into his tight embrace.

"Beatrice. These are my two closes friends from Dauntless. This is my best friend, Zeke." Tobias points to the man off to the side. I notice Zeke, is a well looking man, he is darker skinned than Tobias and slightly shorter. But very well built, he has tattoos all through out his arms. Zeke grins at me, it's not a unnerving grin more like goofy. "And this is his girlfriend, Shauna." I look at the woman, Tobias points too. She is pretty, she has long brown hair, well done makeup, piercings, and tattoos. I watch as Zeke's hand never falters from Shauna's lower back.

"So she is real! I've heard so much about you, I started to think Four just made you up." Zeke jokes. Right Tobias is Four. Zeke holds his hand out or me to shake and I slowly return the gesture never knowing how hard and tight to shake.

"Zeke... don't start. It's nice to meet you Beatrice." Shauna says leaning in to give me a quick hug. I'm shocked but I return the gesture. "This must be Sara... we been hearing so much about." She says rubbing circles on Sara's back. Sara remains still her head laying on my shoulder and quite. The only one she eyes is Tobias. "She's is so beautiful."

"Now, Now no getting any ideas, babe."Zeke says with laughter in his voice. "She is really adorable though. Congratulations to you both." Zeke turns to Tobias patting his shoulder.

"Why does it feel like that was more for finding out about me sex life and not so much about my daughter?" Tobias laughs at Zeke.

"Because all this time... I thought the reason why you wouldn't go out on double dates with me was because the dates I presenting to you were women... I was telling Shauna on our last failed attempt I was going to try my hand at matching you with men." Zeke busts out full blown laughing, both Shauna and I join in laughing at the thought.

"Zeke." Tobias warns him. "Do you want to make it home in one piece?"

"Oh come on, you know you love me. You can't live without me." Zeke says kissing the air towards Tobias.

"Don't be so sure." Tobias says.

"Don't worry Beatrice. They aren't always like this... Sometimes they are worst." Shauna says with shrug. Wow. I have no words.

"Na. O n a series note Beatrice, it's nice to finally meet you. Cant wait to get to know you better when you join us in Dauntless. I'll even look forward to the day when Four is much more happier." Zeke says all seriousness now. He look down at his watch with a frown. "We'll wait for you outside. Give you guys some privacy." Zeke takes Shauna hand and starts to pull her out of the house.

"Beatrice." Shauna says getting my attention before exiting.

"Yes?" I say.

"I just want you to know... not to worry about Sara and Four. We'll make sure their ok until you get there. I look forward to many girl nights with you." Shauna says, than she turns and leaves. I'm speechless at her words.

"Max told me I could have two Dauntless members that I trust accompany me, encase there is trouble." Tobias explains.

"They seem nice." I smile, not knowing how else to put it.

"They keep things interesting that's for sure." Tobias says pulling me close to him. He leans in kissing my forehead and than kissing Sara's head. She still hasn't moved a muscle, her little head remains on my shoulder and her little hands holding tight to my shirt.

"So I guess this is it?" I ask but already know the answer.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I hate thinking about leaving you here, in this house with him." Tobias says cradling my face in his hand.

"It's the best choice we have. Just promise me something." I plea.

"Anything." He says.

"Keep her safe and make sure she is loved. That I love her." I say, letting a few tears fall.

"I promise. You know I will do anything and everything for both of you." He says tightly the grip he has on us and kissing me again on the top of my head. "I love you so much, Bea."

"I love you too." I whisper. I straighten up, realizing there is much to do and explain. "Her take her for a minute." I pass Sara to her father. I race up the stairs to grab the pre packed baby bag. When I come back down I go to the kitchen and pack up the baby bottles, and stored breast milk into the bag. When I return back to Tobias, I make sure to explain that he has a days worth of wipes, and diapers. Along with two days worth of breast milk for Sara. I go on to explain that he will have to start giving her formula after it runs out. I also tell him she was set to start on solids in a week. He nods looking a little overwhelmed.

"How am I going to do this with out you?" He says. I can hear the grief in his voice.

"You just will. Take it one day at a time. Cherish each one. It won't be easy at first. But it will get easier once you get the hang of it." I say trying to ease his worry.

"Beatrice, there is something I have to tell you. When you come into Dauntless... We have to act like we don't know each other. I will be your instructor... It's safer for everyone if they don't know about us." He says. I don't fully understand why would it mater, but I really don't want to get into it right now. I nod, agreeing to go along with it. "But know this... the minute you are a member, I'm marring you. If you'll have me." He says the last part with a shy smile. I want to tell him, that I want nothing more than to be his wife and he my husband. That I want to be a family and have more children with him. That I want to grow old with him and watch our children and grandchildren grow. That I want him forever!

Before I can answer, we hear a loud bang comes from the front door, followed by Zeke's voice with urgency saying "Time." I know Marcus is to be home soon.

I take Sara into my arms one last time, holding her tightly against my body as I take in her scent for the last time. " I love you so much. You be a good girl for Daddy, Ok? I'll see you soon." I say as Shauna comes in through the door. She tells us it's time to go if we don't want a run in with Marcus. I nod giving one last squeeze and than handing her off to Tobias. I watch him hand Sara over to Shauna, who makes her way out of the house leaving the door open behind her.

Tobias closes little gap between us, cradling my face between both his hands. My hands rest on his arms. He leans in resting his forehead against mine I watch him close his eyes and take a deep breath, breathing me in deeply. When he reopens his eyes, I see the intensity in them as he stares straight into my soul.

"I love you so much, Beatrice Prior." He says, his voice strained with emotions.

"I love you too, Tobias." I say unable to control the waterfall that comes from my eyes.

"You make sure to come home to us. You hear me. I know the next nine months are going to be hell. But you make sure you make it to Dauntless. Do what you have to, hear me?" He says, leaning into me. This time giving me his last final passionate kiss. When we break the kiss he bends down picking up the baby bag and head out of the house.

I watch as Shauna and Zeke work on work looks like a carrier for Tobias, strapping Sara securely to his body before they take off jogging. Tobias encircling a wailing Sara protectively in his arms. I watch him head down the street after Zeke and Shauna. He stops before turning off the road, looking back at me and just like the day of his choosing ceremony he mouths the words "I love you."

I mouth back "Me Too."

* * *

I entered the home feeling heavier than ever. Even with my small frame. Tears silently fall down my face, I can't stop them. My legs crumble underneath me and I collapse to the floor, my body rolling up into a ball as the sobs continue to fall. All too soon I hear the door knob turn as the door creaks open. I don't care to get up, I don't care Marcus is home. His dinner isn't done. His chore list is yet to be touched. I don't care.

"What is the meaning of this?" He spits out once the door has been closed behind him. "What have you done?" He continues to question. But I can't gather the strength to answer his question. This of course frustrates him more. He takes this opportunity to kick from the side. I don't know if my mind is on overload or I'm just too devastated from my loss. But I don't wince or flinch to the kick, my body simply doubles over and gives in to Marcus. Again he takes the opportunity of the free range and throws in a few punches.

"Answer me, you stupid girl! What did you do?" This time he grabs me by the hair and bangs my head against the floor. This time I finally collect enough strength to let out a blood screeching scream. "Where's the child? What did you do to her?" Marcus asks, he must now realize whats missing in the house.

A loud banging comes from the front door. It sounds urgent. "Get upstairs, I will deal with you later. You better fear me tonight." He threatens, he grabs me by my elbows and shaves me towards the stairs. I limp with every step I take. Before I enter my room, I hear the door swing open. But what takes me by surprise is the visitor.

"Marcus. Where is Beatrice?" The all too familiar voice asks.

"She is resting upstairs. May I help you, Andrew?" Marcus asks my Father. Why is my Father here? Why is he asking for me?

"I am here to collect my daughter, Marcus. Please ask her to come down." My Father says firmly.

"Andrew, now you know what the council decided-"

"The council decided that she is to live here and raise the child. That she would be treated as if she was married to Tobias. Which as of this after noon, no longer is the issue seeing that Tobias has collected is daughter." My Father says cutting Marcus off. The news must shock Marcus, for once he is speechless. "Tobias came to see me prior to collecting his daughter. He showed me the warrant that was signed by Jack Kang, Beatrice, and Tobias... He also educated me that once the child is removed from this house, the original judgment can and is voided. Meaning she can carry her dependence period at home with her family." What did he say? I can go home? He wants me home? Tobias, went to see him? "BEATRICE! BEATRICE COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!" I'm shocked to hear the urgency in my Father's shots.

I quickly obey leaving my previous spot by the entry way of my bedroom. I quickly but careful of my new wounds make my way downstairs to my Father. The moment I step into my Father's view.. I can see the shock on his face has he takes in my appearance. I don't know what I look like right this moment. But from the look on his face, can't look all that great.

"Oh my door lord. Beatrice?!" My Father says as he reaches out for my arm, dragging me closer to him. He eyes me, taking in the new bruises, my unkempt hair, not to mention my hands never leaving my aching stomach. "We're going home." He says, pushing me out the door. He turns back at the last minute towards Marcus. "Mark my words, Marcus, this isn't over yet. I will see you soon." With that he wraps his arm around my shoulders, supporting my weight and dragging me back home.

It occurs to me with every step we get closer to the house... I may just survive the next nine months after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Reading Everyone! Don't forget to comment below! There is a A/N at the end of this chapter as well.**

**A love like no other **

**Chapter 18**

**Beatrice P.O.V**

It's been days since Tobias came for Sara. Although I have this empty feeling in my chest. I know now it was the best thing we could have done. She is safe with Tobias. They both are and as I bonus so am I. I can never thank Tobias enough for going to face my Father. Although it didn't mend us. I am safe and home sound in the comfort of my childhood home until I can transfer to Dauntless to join my waiting family.

When my Father took me home, Mother insisted that they were to take me to see the Doctor. Mother feared with when she saw the bruises on my face and body. Not to mention the growing bump on my head.

My Mother ended up taking me, Father said he had many phone calls and meetings to set up. I can tell he was furious with his discoverers today. I hope he knows I don't hold him responsible for any of it. It took what felt like hours of tests for the Doctor to release me back to my Mother's care. I was to stay on best rest for a few days, and ordered to eat a well balanced meal. He found some of my levels little off. I wanted to tell him it was because of the lack of food I was allowed to have at Marcus. Along with starvation, I was also expected to continue breast feeding Sara. I knew that combination would cause me a few issues. But at least Sara was ok. That's all that mattered. Luckily I didn't have a concussion or any serious injury. Just very well bruised and a few minor injuries that would heal soon. I return back to school next week.

Mother continues to stay home with me for now until I can return back to school. Seeing Sara is no longer with us, Mother has decided to head back to her volunteer duties with the factionless. Once I'm well.

Caleb on the other hand has stayed clear from me. Mother says give him some time, he is just angry. I tried to express to her I am angry with him as well. He is after all my brother, who stood back and watch my class mates belittle me every day. But she reminded me that wouldn't be very Abnegation if he had gotten involved. Honestly that answer just irritated me even more.

I will never understand how its selfless to sit back and allow the things that were done to me. When I think of those moments that he witnessed and did nothing, I think of him as being a coward and selfish for not wanting to help me.

I know more than anything I don't belong here in Abnegation. Not in a faction that will make you sit back and ignore someone who is in need of someone to step in.

I know that once I am well, I have to get back to training. Something that I haven't done since I found out I was pregnant with Sara. I hated the idea of having to stop training. I enjoyed it so much. A joy I will be happy to regain back. Its not secret Dauntless initiation is one of the hardest in the city. They say its very physical. It doesn't help I just had a baby, my body is out of shape and gone through many changes. I need to start as soon as I can. I only have nine months. I wonder if I can ask Uriah or Marlene for tips on what to work on the most.

I was finally told this morning what was so important that my Father took me from Marcus' house. It turned out that he wasted no time in calling a emergency council meeting. It was discussed the reasons for my return back home. Although many thought I was let off the hook too easily. Many were also baffled by the findings of my abuse. They all agreed it would be in the best interest to look the other way and not mention my home coming any further. On the other hand they did however discuss Marcus' punishment. Many were skeptical about my Father's and I's accusations. But when my medical records were released along with the records from my pregnancy. It was settled that something had to be done. There was too much proof to just do nothing. My daughter and I could have been seriously hurt.

Marcus was presented with the option of stepping down, and in return things were to keep quite. If refused not only would his Monstrous secrets become public but he would be forced factionless. Marcus would rather die than allow that to happen.

The council offered me their apologies and allow I publicly accepted their apologies, deep down I could never forgive them for what they forced upon Sara and I to deal with.

It was also announced that My Father was to be the one to replace Marcus Eaton. I wasn't sure how to feel like that... For the man that still refused to look at me, or speak to me to become a leader of Abnegation. A faction that strives on being selfless and strive to act on losing one's self.

I hear the soft knock on my door, and instantly try to sit up. I hate the thought of wasting the day away in bed. It makes me feel like I should be having a high fever or something. Guilty that I should be doing something to help someone.

"Beatrice, may I enter?" I'm surprise to recognize the voice that belongs to my father.

"Of course." I answer him. Hoping shock isn't present on my face as he enters my room. He slowly takes a seat next to me on the bed. I notice that he never lifts his head up, never meets my eyes. But at least he came to see me, that is progress. Right?

"Beatrice, I wanted to apologize for my childish behavior towards you. I am your father and although you disappointed me, I should have found in my heart to forgive you. To protect you. I failed both you and your daughter. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my ways." He says still looking at the floor like its the most fascinating thing in the room. Did he just apologize to me? Does he forgive me?

"Father, of course I forgive you. I'm so sorry to have disappointed you. I didn't mean to." I say but he cuts me off before I could finish my thought.

"Beatrice, I know you didn't mean for it to happen. But it did, the bottom line you shouldn't have place yourself in a situation to have disappointed me and your Mother. I understand that you and Tobias both love each other and are planning a life in Dauntless. You both should have waited until you both are able to face the consequences of your actions and not be ashamed of the love you both had shared. But I am proud the way you handled yourself in this situation... You have showed much selflessness in all this, having to let your daughter go with out you." He takes a deep breath in to steady himself. "I only hope I would have come to my senses before my granddaughter departed from Abnegation. It would have been a blessing to had gotten to know her." He says

"Me too. She is a wonderful child, Father. I hope you will come visit us on visitation day to see us." I say. He finally looks up at me, I see tears in his eyes.

"I would love nothing else as well." He says wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "I can not tell you, how much I wanted to kill that man when I saw the bruises and wounds he left you. Tobias confirmed his abuse Marcus had inflicted on him. I still cant wrap my head around the man we all thought Marcus Eaton was...is."

"Sometimes you need to dig deeper than the surface to see what is really there." I point out.

"When did you become so wise?" He asks with a chuckle.

"From my two very selfless, very wonderful parents I have." I compliment.

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

It's been hours and I can't figure out what is upsetting Sara. She isn't wet, she isn't hungry, she isn't tired... My blood begins to boil with frustration. I'm not suppose to be doing this shit alone, I'm not suppose to be a father right now. Beatrice should be here with me, helping me, figuring this crap out. We had a plan... I was suppose to arrive at Dauntless, pass initiation, get our lives ready. She was suppose to be safe in Abnegation all this time. She was suppose to join me in two years time, pass initiation, we were suppose to live together. I was thinking about proposing the night of her ranking ceremony, when she is officially a member of Dauntless. It would be years before we were to be parents, TOGETHER! Spend some time to explore our new lives in Dauntless. But I fucked that up, didn't I. I did this.

I know it was our last night together, the night that conceived Sara. We were both so overwhelmed with our own emotions of loosing each other for two years. I wanted to savor her as much as possible. I thought I had more time to cherish being in her, I thought I knew my body. But than out of no where my orgasm hit me fast and harder than expected... I pulled out but not in time. I knew some of my seed escaped me before I could completely exit her body. I was too chicken to tell her. Afraid she would the me. Just kept wishing that it wasn't enough of it to do anything. But here I am year and half later with a very angry, wailing six month old sitting in the middle of the living room floor on a blanket.

The knock on the door draws me out of my pity party. I pray its not am angry neighbor. I watch Sara has I cross the room before I open the door. I have a splitting head ache. I am relief when I open the door to find Zeke's mother, Hana, standing there with a warm smile.

"Hello Four, I hope I'm not coming at a bad time." She says, raising her eyes trying to look pass me towards the screaming and demanding infant on the floor.

"Now is as good as any I guess." I say, opening the door wider for her to pass through.

"Zeke told me about the baby, Four. I thought I would stop by and see how I can help." She says smiling. Her eyes land on the baby girl that is sitting on the floor, surrounded by pots, pans, spoons, and my keys. Yup, all that and she is still yelling and crying at me. What ever works, I guessed. At least it worked for her yesterday. Hana walks slowly towards Sara and when she is just a foot away she knees down, greeting the sudden quiet child. Sure now you stop crying. I let a long sigh trying to let my frustration of my failing fatherhood out. But that didn't work.

"Sometimes a child just needs to cry and scream, Four. Redirecting, and entertaining might help." Hana says to me but never taking her eyes off my daughter. Sara is now holding up my keys and dangling them up and down, amused by the sound she makes when she does it.

"Well hello there. Did you find your daddy's keys? Uh? Did you?" Hana speaks to Sara. I notice she changed her tone to speak to Sara, speaking with a squeaky voice. I laugh at how goofy Hana sounds. But than again she is Zeke's and Uri's mother. Sara giggles at her sudden attention. I swear nothing is more congests than this child's giggles, as both Hana and I both join in with our own laughter.

"Four, I want you to know we are all here for you and the baby... And for your girl, when she gets here. My husband died when Zeke was three, Uriah was barely one... I know its hard being a single parent not having anyone to lean on. We will be here to help. If you need a break, or when initiation starts... you are not in this alone. I know I'm not your mother, Four."

"Hana."I try to interrupt her, but she holds up her palm signaling for me to let her finish.

"But you are like a son to me. I hope you will come to me if you need any advice or hand. Let me be a adopted grand mother to Sara." She says. I realize not only is she offering me friendship but a family. My Dauntless family.

"Thank you, Hana. You have no idea how much that means to me. I'm so scared." I say glancing at Sara who has managed to throw my keys and now picking up the wooden spoon to begin to bang on the pots, but missing the pot every time. My heart drops when I see she almost wacks herself on the forehead with the spoon instead. Oh Jeez. She looks up at me, mouth wide open in surprise.

"What? What just happened?" I ask her in my baby voice so I wont scare her. AGAIN! Yup, learned that one yesterday too. I spoke to her in my normal "Four" voice and lesson learned Sara did not like that. Nope not one little bit. I lift my hands up, palms up towards the ceiling adding the gesture to the question.

She starts her baby talk. "BA. BA. BA." I can't help it, I let out a full blown laugh, which in returns makes her giggle.

I forget that Hana is still here, when she finally speak up. "You going to be ok, Four. You both will. I think fatherhood will suit you just fine." She smiles at me and Sara. I smile back in appreciation. Maybe we will be ok.

* * *

Mornings have become a routine for Sara and I, something I really enjoy. I wake up little earlier than Sara, grab a quick shower and dress before waking her up and dressing her. I start work in he control room at eight in the morning. Since Day care prefers to feed breakfast to the kids, I drop Sara off at seven thirty on my way to the cafeteria to grab a coffee and a muffin for breakfast. Along with a quick "hello" to all my friends before heading to work. I usually get off a five, having just enough time to get Sara from Day care by Five thirty. Of course there are those few times were I am required to stay little longer than scheduled in which I arrange for Hana, Shauna, or Zeke to get her for me. I have come to realize what true friends I really have. I don't know what Sara and I would have done if it wasn't for their help.

I have reduced back on my hours at work since Sara joined me in Dauntless. But I don't mind. She's the highlight of my day. I love knowing at the end of the day I am going home to my daughter. But I still cant wait for the day that I will be going home to both my daughter and my wife. I know it won't be long after Beatrice is a member that I wont ask and if needed beg her to be my wife. After being separated from her for so long, there is nothing more I want than to have her as my wife and for the whole city to know it.

Beatrice. I don't even know if she is safe. Andrew was so... cold and cut off. I couldn't bare to tell Beatrice that I had confronted Andrew, just encase he decided he didn't want her to come home after all. I just couldn't get her hopes up only to let them down in the end. I figured if Andrew did take her back it would be a nice welcoming surprise and if he didn't than she never needed to know that he knew the option was there.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Wheeler." I say greeting Sara's day care teacher. Mrs. Wheeler surprisingly is a warm and loving woman. When she learned about Sara coming, she was very welcoming and pleasant to deal with. She offered great advice about how to switch Sara from breast milk to formula. Of course I was so grateful for all she had to offer. I met her husband one night, when I was picking up Sara. He seemed like a nice guy. I was thankful for their understanding when I was a few minutes being late to get Sara.

"Good afternoon, Four. Come to get Sara I see." Mrs. Wheeler smiles, she points to Sara who is sitting up on the floor trying to figure out how to play with blocks. It sure amazes me what this little person is trying to do all the time. Even her glares... Mrs. Wheeler always comments on Sara's glare. The way she just sits there and stares at you when you have her attention. Mrs. Wheeler says she has my "Four" glare. I don't know if that's true or not.

"Hey baby girl. Are you ready to go?" I ask her in my baby voice. I kneel down to her reaching both hands out. She quickly giggles and holds up her hands, telling me she wants to come with me. "Yes? Ok lets go." I say smiling at her while lifting her in my arms and grabbing her bag from the her cube. "Have a good night, Mrs. Wheeler. We'll see you tomorrow." I say before exiting the center.

I balance Sara carefully on my right harm, holding her firmly against my chest with the baby bag hanging off my left shoulder. Sara seems to be a good spirits today, very awake looking everywhere her little eyes goes.

I've gotten use to the constant stares, whispers and shocking faces that see me with Sara. At first many people that knew me as Four the Dauntless prodigy... Others just feared me. Those brave enough to confront me often asked how I went from being single one minutes to the sudden knowledge of having a child. I don't really care what people think... Unless they are dear friends of mine, which most of the time they aren't, I just ask what business of it is theirs. Usually that is enough to get them to back off.

"Hey Four." I hear coming from behind me. I already know without looking who it is.

"Hey Lauren." I greet back.

"I heard about this little one. Awe she's so precious." Lauren says placing her hand on my daughter's back. She looks at me with a flirtatious smile. "Where's her mom?"

"Does it mater?" Although I don't care for Lauren, we still work together. I know I should be nice to her. But really this constant flirty, trying to get in my pants thing... Getting kinda old.

"Well um... if you ever need anyone to help you in any way with her or just yourself you know where to find me. I would love to play house with you and your little Angel." She says trying to make her voice sound seductive.

"No Thanks, Lauren. We're ok. Got it under control." I say trying to continue down the path to the cafeteria, hoping that she would just go the other way. But I have no luck.

"Can I hold her?" She asks holding her hands out.

"No. I got her. She doesn't like strangers." I turn her down.

"I wouldn't be a stranger if you allowed me to help. I wouldn't mind being her Mommy, if her Daddy wanted me to be." Did I just hear her right?

I turn to face her. I want her to know I have had it. Once and for all this has to stop. "Lauren, you are way out of line. Sara has a Mother, a Mother that loves her very much, a Mother that is loving, selfless, and brave. Her mother is everything you will never be, so please stop. You are embarrassing yourself. I love my family. I suggest you find someone else to try to fuck with. Because you and I will never happen." I spit out. Than I turn back around and continue on my way, not bothering to look back. My only hope, is that she got the message.

* * *

**Finally Four told Lauren off... Hopefully it doesn't come back and bite him on the ass! Stay tuned next chapter is Sara's first holidays. **

******** I know many of you are worried that since I released another story that I would be discontinuing this story... Let me set that worry at ease. That is not my intention. I have been planning this story for a VERY long time now. Since July in fact but never thought many would take to it seeing its different than how others have written it in the past. I have many plots, twists and turns planned ahead. I plan this story line to run close to 100 chapters. Since it will be so long of a story and many requested for a modern story line I went ahead and decided to juggle both stories. **

**I plan to alternate between both this story and "to love again"... I usually update every two days, so bare with me. Of course if I find myself having extra time or what not updates might be sooner than expected. But please don't worry, I will be finishing this story. I never start a story that I don't tend to finish. **

**Thank you all for your love and support in all the stories I write. I appreciate all the support and hope you all continue reading as I love writing them. **

**Take care everyone **

**Trini**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Reading Everyone ! Enjoy the new chapter. **

**Don't forget to comment below let me know what you think **

**A love like no other**

**Chapter 19**

**Beatrice P.O.V**

"Good morning, Beatrice." Uriah greets me with a smile, light he does every morning. He takes the empty desk next to me, as Marlene takes the seat on the other side of him.

"Good morning, Uriah." I greet right back. Every since he helped me get word to Tobias, him and I have gotten close as friends. His friendship means a great deal to me. I enjoy talking and laughing with him and Marlene. Uriah has confided in me about his feelings towards Marlene and I hope that he will find the courage to one day tell her his true feelings.

"I have something for you. Four asked me to pass it along, it's from Tobias." Uriah whispers close to my ear. No doubt Four hasn't told Uriah the truth about his identity. He did mention, that very few people knew his true identity. He slide a long white envelope into my hand and tells me to open it later in private. I nod quickly placing it into my school bag for safe keeping.

I wonder what is it with in the envelope. Immediately my thoughts begin to run wild... Its it Sara? Is she alright? Did something happen? Is Tobias alright? Is this a emergency? I can't stop myself from all these thoughts that hit me at once. I need to know. Uriah quickly leans into me, whispering that everything is ok. I wonder what my face must have looked like for him to have grown a concern to ensure me everything was fine.

"Beatrice?" Uriah says but it sounds more like a question.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Have you ever thought about changing your name? You know like a nick name? Many that transfer to Dauntless often change their name, new name for a new life. Have you ever given it any thought?" Uriah asks.

Change me name? I've only ever been called Beatrice. Well other than what Tobias calls me sometimes, Bea. But I don't know if I want the entire faction to know me as Bea. But do I want to be known as Beatrice? Sure that name was passed down to me, it was the name of my grandmother. But its more of a Abnegation name than Dauntless. I want to be and feel like Dauntless.

"Tris. What about Tris?" I ask Uriah, testing it out.

"Tris. I like it." Uriah smiles.

"Yea. That sounds cool." Marlene jumps in.

* * *

I rush home, the anticipation is killing me. I want to know what Tobias needed to pass to me. My thoughts cant help but think of the worst. What if it has nothing to do with Sara? What if it's Tobias? What if he doesn't want me after all? What if he found someone else?

Once the door to our house is closed behind me, I no longer keep the selfless, loose one self appearance. I forgo forgot about Caleb and race up the stairs to my room. Which is something that growing up as a kid was forbidden to do. But since I have been home many rules and forbidden shave been changed.

I enter my bedroom closing the door shut right behind me. I quickly take a seat on my bed and retrieve my envelope from my school bag. On the front I recognize Tobias' hand writing _"To Beatrice". _I find my fingers automatically tracing each and every letter. I somehow find the courage to turn it over to open the flap and pull out it's contents. I quickly take notice a long folded paper with Tobias' hand writing, along with three small pictures. My heart sinks when I glance at each photo.

_The first, _fills me with much needed laughter as I take it in. Sitting in front of me is a picture of my sweet baby girl and Tobias, both dressed in costumes. Tobias dressed in what looks like royal suit with a crown on his head, holding our daughter dressed in a light blue princess dress with a special crown of her own. Around them are several people I don't recognize other than Zeke, Uriah and Marlene. All wearing their own costumes. Zeke and Uriah are both wearing some kind of mouse costume with a the most goofiest smile to match. Marlene is wearing some kind of purple gown, with a pouting face.

_The second, _swells my heart. My baby girls dressed in a black dress with a picture of a happy Turkey right on it. She sitting up on the floor smiling and toys in her hand. I notice she looks so much more bigger and her hair is longer than the last time I saw her.

_The third and last,_ is of both Tobias holding Sara in front of a lighted and decorated large tree that is surrounded by many wrapped presents. I first take in Sara she's in a black leggings and black dress with little Christmas trees patterns through out the dress. She is hanging off her Daddy's hip. Tobias is wearing black pants and gray and black stripped shirt, his hair is slightly longer and I can see his facial hair is growing in. They both look so happy.

Tears fall down my cheek, as a mixture of emotions surge through me. I never knew one person could feel so much joy and happiness, along with sadness and grief all at the same time. I prepare ,myself to read Tobias' words. I take a deep breath and unfold his letter.

_My Dearest Beatrice,_

_I can not believe it has only been three months since I last left you again. The waiting for you to finally join us in Dauntless is complete torture. I know we only have a few five months left until you are in my arms again. Take this as fair warning I plan to never let you go again._

_I wish you were here to see how Sara is thriving. At first it seemed like she would never be comfortable and settle with us all. I felt horrible for her struggles. Even at six months old she noticed so much had changed from her surroundings to even the people that cared for her. _

_It broke my heart that the way she would cry and nothing would comfort her. I know although I am her Father, it wasn't me she wanted. To her she had lost the only parent she knew. I hated I couldn't give her what she wanted. But I know soon we will have you with us and nothing after that will separate us ever again._

_I have included three pictures that were taken during each holiday that passed in hopes to reassure as well that she is well. That we are well, safe and waiting for you._

_I know this letter alone is breaking rules, but I needed to make sure you knew she is well with me. I can only imagine how you can be feeling not knowing. I too worry about you. I don't know if you are still with Marcus or have gotten a chance to return home. If you are safe and happy. My only thoughts and hopes is that you are well, safe and happy. I love you so much. _

_I thought the first time leaving you was the worst, it felt like someone was ripping my heart out. But the last time, taking Sara with me, felt like I was dying. I hate the thought of hurting you and leaving you alone. Even if it is necessary. I miss you so much, it pains me. _

_Sara is doing extremely well, you should feel very proud of our little Princess. She captures the hearts of so many here in Dauntless. Even our fearless leader loves to make goofy faces at her just to see her response. Her day care teacher, Mrs. Wheeler, says she is exceeding beyond some of the other babies. She is eating solids and luckily isn't allergic to anything. Although she really hates squash and I don't blame her. She also is sitting up on her own, and began doing an army crawl through out our apartment. She is quick and keeps her Daddy on his toes. _

_Beatrice, I need you to do something for me. I need you to find a way to get stronger, to physical get fit. I don't want you to take me wrong. I love you little body and I cant wait until its in my arms and in our bed. But for initiation, its very hard and very physical. We need you to pass now more than ever. There have been talk about possibly making cuts during initiation. If that does happen not every initiate will make it through at the end._

_I shouldn't be telling you any of this. I'm breaking so many rules by doing so. But in all honesty I could care less. Just know that this family is depending on you getting in. But please know if you don't, Sara and I will leave with you. I'm already taking precautions just in case. But I am determined to have you as my wife and for our family to be together once and for all. Rather we are living happily here in Dauntless or factionless. _

_I love you so much my future wife. Please know that we are here waiting for you. _

_Your future husband,_

_Tobias _

The moment I finish reading his letter I cant help but reread it all over again. I'm so happy to read his soothing words. Relief instantly washed over me, I realize my overreaction. Of course Tobias would write something so sweet to ease my pain and worries. I dip into my bag to grab a sheet of paper and pen eager to write back to ease all his pain and worries about me.

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

"Dude. May I ask what the fuck is going on? I mean I get that I have always joked about you not getting any... But come on. You seriously going to risk your family for a quick lay? When your woman is what about four, five months from finally arriving?" Zeke says taking his seat at his station next to me. I look up from the monitors to look at him dumbfounded. What is he going on about?

"Good morning to you to Zeke. What are you talking about?" I ask. What in the world got his panties in a punch?

"I'm talking about you finally giving into Lauren. Seriously? I mean I love you like a brother, dude. But I love Sara too. I respect Beatrice. Granted I don't know her well... but she seems like a catch. Why fuck that up? Especially when you are so close to getting her back finally." Zeke continues.

"Zeke..." I say trying to interrupt.

"I mean granted Lauren has a nice rack, probably knows how to work that loud mouth of hers but..." He continues ignoring my attempted to interrupt.

"Zeke!" I say little louder this time finally getting his attention.

"What?" Seriously, like he wouldn't know, what?

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Zeke is finally rubbing off on me, here I am cursing.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? It's all over Dauntless, man." He says.

"What is?" Seriously. If he doesn't spit it out soon, I might have to punch him.

"Lauren, told everyone that you and her finally had sex in the Chasm last night." Zeke says mater of fact.

"What? I was home last night with my daughter. Who by the way had a fever!" I point out.

"What Princess is sick? Is she ok?" Zeke changes his demeanor to full of concern. I admire how quickly he can transform into caring and loving Uncle Zeke when it comes to Sara.

"Yes. She is cutting another tooth. Your mom has her today, day care wouldn't take her. Thank god today is Hana's day off or I would have had to miss work." I say. "Wait. So Lauren is walking around claiming me and her..." I cant finish that statement, my blood is boiling.

"Fucked her good and hard, from what I heard." Zeke smiles with unnecessary proud. Seriously? I might kill him. Images of me finally tossing him into the Chasm play in my mind.

I take a deep breath trying to keep calm. I even go as far as pinching the bridge of my noise. But nothing helps. "I never touched that girl. I would never... I love Beatrice." I say confessing what should already be known. Should I really have to explain myself to Zeke, of all people?

"Hey Four, look I'm sorry... I should have known better than to just assume. I know you love your girl more than anything. You wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what you have and will have with her and your daughter." He says sincerely.

"What do I do? This can't continue. I will not allow this to get back to Beatrice when she arrives. It's beyond disrespectful I will not have her thinking I have been unfaithful to her." I say getting more and more furious by the second. I suddenly remember all the terrible things I over heard Marcus saying to Beatrice when I was in what use to be my bedroom. The doubt she was carrying with her because of the things he was planting with in her. I already figured there will be many obstacles for us to over come when she arrives. She doesn't need the added crap, this girl will and can give to both of us.

"Have you tried to put Lauren in her place?" Zeke asks.

"I have. I even made it very clear her and I will never happen that I love my daughter's mother more than anything." I say.

"I have no idea. It's everywhere now." He says. "Maybe she will get the hint when she sees you and Beatrice together." He suggest.

"Or it will just add fuel to the fire and make her mad. God I really am sick of this. Ever since initiation... all she has ever done is-" Zeke cuts me off.

"Have fun with your one eye snake." He says full of humor in his face and voice.

Just than something catches my eyes on the monitor. I see Jeanine Mathews enter the compound, heading straight for Max's office. The last time Jeanine Mathews came to this compound, we had to attend a funeral. Amar's. Then to add to my puzzling distress, I see Eric join them in Max's office. Eric the only leader that is from Erudite. Is joining a meeting with the leader from Erudite. All I know is that what ever this is, what ever is going on cant be good.

* * *

The sight of Uriah carrying what looks like six slices of Dauntless cake, is nothing more than plain hilarious. I can finally see that evil glare I knew he had when hands try to take a slice from his grasp. I cant help but throw my head back with laughter at the sight of his facial expression when he finally reaches our table.

"Fucking vultures. Get your own cake!" He spits out loud for all to hear. That only makes me laugh even harder. He even tries to give me, my version of the death glare. Holy crap that's hilarious. I almost drop Sara in the middle of my body rocking so hard. I forgot my daughter is sitting on my lap.

"Got enough there, Uri?" I ask still laughing.

"Ha. Ha. There is never enough Dauntless cake." Uriah says. "By the way I almost forgot to pass this to you." He pulls out a folded envelope from his back pocket. On the front it reads _Tobias. _I know it's from Bea. I can't wait to read her words.

* * *

I place Sara in her princess walker. As I sit in the seat closest to her, as I pull out the envelope Uriah gave me. I tare open the flap wanting to read every word she has written. My hopes grow, maybe she is ok after all. I pull out the single sheet folded paper.

_My Tobias,_

_I was so pleased and surprise to hear from you. I loved being able to see how much Sara has grown since I last saw her. I love her long curls that she now has. She also looks happy and right at home with her Daddy in Dauntless. Nothing pleases me more than to know that both of you are happy and doing so well together. I can't believe our little girl is crawling already. It saddens me, the things I will miss. But I know this is for the best. _

_Tobias, I can never thank you enough for everything. So much has changed since that day. I know you went and saw my Father the day you took Sara. I know why you didn't say anything. You were right in doing so. _

_On that day you took Sara was the worst. Marcus came home, demanding what had I done... Where was Sara? I was so sadden by the events of the day, I couldn't answer him. Luckily my Father arrived demanding I came home in the middle of Marcus' rage. He removed me immediately from Marcus home. Father had Mother take me to the hospital to get treatment for my injuries. I was place on best rest for some time. Father had and replaced Marcus has leader of Abnegation. My Father and Mother has been kept on high alert encase he is to retaliates. He has kept to himself with in his home. _

_Since returning home, much has changed. Although Caleb hasn't spoken one word to me. My Mother and Father has both changed many rules with in our home. Since they both understand I will be transferring to Dauntless come June, we are trying to enjoy the time we do have now. _

_I learned Mother was a born Dauntless. She has transferred me to the sorting center in hopes I can gain some muscle tone for Dauntless. She has also showed me some knife throwing tricks at home. She is trying to prepare me for training. _

_I have also decided to go along with the new life, new name idea. I had settled on Tris for my new name. But to you I will always be your Beatrice._

_Know that I will do anything I have to, to be with both of you. Just a few short months from now we will be together. _

_I cant believe Sara will be one, in just a months time. Please give her many hugs and kisses from her Mommy. Tell her I love her and I will be home soon. _

_I love you so much and know I cant wait to have you as my husband._

_Yours now and forever _

_Your Beatrice_

Relief washes over me as I read her letter, she is ok, she is safe in her parents home. Her Mother was Dauntless? This is surprising news, Natalie always seemed so Abnegation to me. I never once suspected anything more. I am pleased that she is semi training for initiation, I hope it's enough to help her.

She said her Father demanded for her to return in the middle of Marcus' rage. I experienced his rage tantrums first hand. I hope her injuries weren't too sever. I hate the thought of anyone especially Marcus laying a hand on her. Not to mention the sudden fear that takes me over knowing that some how, someway Marcus will seek out his revenge. Leadership of Abnegation is his life, he is also a very controlling man. Right now those two things has been taken away from him. I only hope Beatrice is with me and Sara safe and far from him when that finally happens.


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Reading everyone! Please keep a look out there will be a time skip between Four and Tris P.O.V **

***** This Chapter was referenced from the written book FOUR, Along with Divergent book that was written by Veronica Roth. All credits continue to go to her.********

**A love like no other **

**Chapter 20**

**Four P.O.V**

**February 26th **

"I want to thank everyone that is in this room. These past few months have not been easy!" I say and many laugh remembering the non stop crying, dressing problems, and the constant questions and concerns. "But with help from each and everyone of you, Sara and I were able to survive and will continue to survive. When I arrived into Dauntless I arrived without knowing anyone. Honestly I didn't care to know anyone at first. I'm glad I was wrong. I thank god every day for the friends that I now call family." I raise my apple juice to toast the friends that I come to love as family for Sara and I... and soon for Tris.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" They all rant.

As I and Zeke both grab the ends of the cake board to present the large block of Dauntless cake that was specially made for this occasion. It has even been decorated in princess theme just for Sara. I truly believe she is my Princess. I can't believe she is already one year old today. I find myself wish for Tris with every milestone Sara achieves. I hope Tris wants to have more kids in the future.

I have been working on calling Beatrice, Tris. Since she explained that is what she plans to be called when she arrives at Dauntless. I love the idea of her being Tris. But still my Beatrice in private. Just like to Dauntless I am and will forever will be Four. But in private with Tris, I am her Tobias. It feels right more intimate that way.

"Happy Birthday, Sara." Max greets my daughter. Even the sight of our fearless Dauntless leader acting like a silly child gets me cracking up. Just like everyone else Sara has come to contact with, Max has fallen into her spell. No one can deny how much they love her.

"Four, we got a problem." Zeke whispers into my ear. My stomach drops, I just wanted today to be perfect for Sara. Call it guilt maybe, but her Mother can't be here. I hate that's the one thing I can't give her today of all the days.

"What's up?" I say, turning towards him. I see him nod towards the door of my apartment. That's when I see what he speaking of. Lauren. Seriously? "Fuck me!" I curse under my breath low enough for only Zeke to hear.

"Don't let her hear that... she might take it as a invitation." Zeke chuckles. "Want me to..." He offers and I'm not sure what would be better. I really don't want to cause a scene not today of all days. I nod my head hopes he can defuse the problem without me stepping in. I just stay close to my daughter where I belong. Although I keep a watchful eye on him. I watch Lauren talk seriously to Zeke and than had him a wrapped box with a bow and walks away.

"She said she wanted to call it a truce and apologize. Here she says this is for Sara." Handing me the gift. "I would open before giving to her. Make sure it's appropriate." Zeke warns and I agree. I ask him to place it in my room so I can inspect it later when everyone leaves. I don't know if its my paranoia or what, but something is telling me to be ware of her kindness.

* * *

**April **

It's been an exhausting day. I am looking forward to hitting my pillow the minute Sara is down for the count. As Choosing day approaches, my days are getting longer. As I am expected to attend meetings along with Lauren. We have learned so far that with each stage there will be cuts made. The final highest ranking top ten initiates will be the only ones made into members. The rest of the initiates will be factionless. For this I grow more and more anxious.

I am pleased that I have been over stocking us for months with can goods, water, blankets and ammo. My next plan is to find a abandon place off the grid if need be. A place that is safe that I can board up and slowly take our stock there. Hopefully unnoticed.

Its not that I don't have faith in Tris. Of course I do, I know she will stop at nothing to be with Sara and I. But I need to be prepared, I have a family to protect and provide for. With the stress of initiation is hard enough. Now we are talking about pressuring and eliminating what would normally be close to thirty people down to ten. Things might get out of control. I wont take the chance of losing Tris or Sara.

It's close to eight o'clock at night. I already am caring a sleeping Sara in my arms. Thankfully Hana had the night off, she was able to get Sara for me from Day care. I don't know what I would do without her. She really is a life saver.

My apartment door is wide open, I know I closed and locked it this morning. My heart pounds harder at the thought that someone has been in our apartment. I slowly enter still carrying my sleeping daughter in my arms, anticipating I might find a intruder in our home. Yet no one is here, nothing is different but one thing... A folded piece of paper on the kitchen counter. I balance my daughter in my left arm, not feeling comfortable placing her down. I pick up the piece of paper, unfolding it.

_On the day you hated most_

_at the time when she died _

_in the place where you first jumped on._

What in the world is this? Is this some kind of joke? Maybe a bad prank of Candor and Dauntless? I refold the paper placing it back in my pocket, as I inspect the rest of the apartment with my sleeping daughter. I place her in her crib when I am satisfy that there is no one here. I make sure the front door is secure before I take a fast shower to help wake me up. It may just be a long night after all. I keep thinking about the note...

_On the day you hated most_

_at the time when she died _

_in the place where you first jumped on._

In the place where you first jumped on...That must mean the train platform.

At the time when she died... The is only one "she"this could be, my Mother. My Mother died in the dead of night. They had estimated her time of death to have been at two in the morning.

On the day you hated most... That's the hardest one. I have grown many days to hate. Both days I left Beatrice. The first was a June 15th which was a Wednesday, the second was September 23rd a Monday. That makes no sense... this letter makes no sense. I quickly dry and dress myself. Still thinking about that damn letter. Then it hit me, the day you hated most... wasn't a date, it was the day of the week. The same day Beatrice learned to hate. Wednesdays when Marcus would come home late from meetings. He would come home so beyond upset that the beatings were harder and longer.

So the answers is:

_Wednesday_

_at 2 am _

_the train platform_

That's tonight. There is only one person that would know those answers to those questions, Marcus. I wonder if it is Marcus. What could he want? Is this his way of retaliating? Is this about Beatrice? My heart to pound and louder in my chest. I know I need to be there. I need to know if this is him once and for all and if it is him, I need to know what does he want from me. I take a deep breath and check on my sleeping princess trying to think what is the best and smartest thing to do. I decide the best thing to do is to call reinforcements.

* * *

I check my watch several times, it's two o'clock and the platform is still empty. I pace back and forth going over my answers... I know I have to be right. Just as I start to doubt my answers and ready to call it a night, the train approaches and I see a figure jump off and join me on the platform. Its than I see it's not Marcus. It can't be. The figure approaching me is too feminine.

The woman strides toward me, and when shes a dew feet away, I can see her clearly. Long curly hair. Prominent hooked nose. She wears black Dauntless pants, gray Abnegation shirt, brown Amity boots. Her face is lined, worn and thin. But I know her, I could never forget her face even if I tried. My Mother, Evelyn Eaton.

"Tobias." She says barely a whisper, wide-eyed as if surprise to see me.

Hearing her voice, my mind automatically begins to recall countless of memories of her. Some memories are happy with her smiling, playing with me, chasing me in the meadows. Others are not as pleasant... She lays in the pool of her blood, her screams as my father throws her around the house, the cries she let out once he was gone. The sculpture she gave me just a few days before she passed away.

"I can't imagine what must be going through your mind right now..." She says. This only angers me further. I moaned for her, cried countless of hours for her. I lived ten years of torture and yet here she is. Suddenly I feel nothing at all. Nothing for this woman that I once called my Mother.

"Your suppose to be dead." I say, my voice sounds cold and emotionless. Its a stupid thing to say, I know. So many people wish for this moment. The moment when a loved one that passed is right in front of them. The moment that you embrace them and kiss them and never want to let them go. Yet right now, right this minute... I cant bring myself to think anything other than anger.

"I know. I'm not." She says with sadness in her voice. What did she expect from me?

Obviously. Were you ever even pregnant?" My voice remains cold and emotionless, which I am most grateful for.

"Pregnant? Is that what they told you, something ab0out dying in childbirth?" She shakes her head. "No, I wasn't. I had been planning my exit for months. I needed to disappear. I thought he would have told you the truth when you were older." She says. Months?

"You thought that Marcus Eaton, would confess to his wife leaving him. To me." I nearly spit out.

"You're his son." She says. "He loves you." She sighs. "You have the right to be angry. But Tobias, I had to leave. I think you understand why..." She trails off. She reaches for at the same time and I grab her wrist, pushing her away from me as I step back.

"Don't touch me." I say almost in threatening tone. "What I understand is that you left me alone in a house with a sadistic maniac." I say.

"I-." She begins.

"Stop wasting my time. What are we doing here? What do you want from me, Evelyn?" I ask. My patience is running thin. I left my daughter for this?

"I have eyes all over the city. I was told that you joined Dauntless. I'm been chosen to lead the Factionless." She says.

"Well. Aren't I lucky, I have too special parents both leaders." I say coldly.

"Is there even a part of you happy to see me?" She asks. I can see a small amount of hope in her eyes.

"Happy to see you? I barely remember you, Evelyn. I was what nine years old?" I point out.

"When I found out you joined Dauntless, I knew I had to reach out. To see you. I've always been planning to find you. I wanted to invite you to join us." She says. What?

"Join you? Become Factionless, why on earth would I do that?" Even if I did, it wouldn't be for her.

"We can be together now, Tobias. A family." She says. "You aren't one of those mindless, danger-seeking fools. Just like you weren't a suffocated Stiff drone. You can be more than either, more than any faction."

"You don't know who I am. You made that choice when you left me behind. What parent does that?" I ask.

"I couldn't take you with me Tobias. You were safer with Marcus." She says.

"Safer? Was I safe every night he took a belt to my back? Was I safe the nights where he beat me so hard I fell unconscious? Was I safe when he would lock me up in the closet until he sought fit for me to come out? Was I safe when my best friend had to risk her own life to come and help me? No. I never was. I never will understand how you can turn your back on your child." I point out. I watch her wince at my words.

"Tobias, when you have chil-" But I cut her off.

"When I have children?" I finish for her. I let out a laughter that nearly scares both of us. "I do have a child, Evelyn. I loved my child so much, that I brought her here to Dauntless. So I can keep her safe. I did what I had to do for my daughter. So don't you dare tell me... I don't understand what it's like. Because I made sure my daughter was safe and far away from that Monster back in Abnegation." My anger is growing. The nerve of this woman.

"A daughter? Tobias." She says. By the tone in her voice, she is judging me. "Be as it may. You can still join me. She will be safe here in Dauntless with her Mother. Just like you will be safe with yours." She says. Is she crazy?

"We're done here. I'm not leaving and abandoning my family. Not for you, not for anyone. Unlike you, I stick around. Please don't contact me again." Just like that, I walk away from her.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

**June 14th**

**The night before choosing day**

"Are you nervous?" My Mother says taking a seat next to me on my bed. I have been so grateful for being given this past few months together.

I take a deep breath before answering her. Shaking my head. " Were you?" I ask her.

"No. Your father and I loved each other very much. We made the right choice transferring to be together. We don't have regrets. Neither should you... You and Tobias both love each other. I could see it in his eyes at Candor, that boy adores you and that sweet little girl." She says tucking a hair that fell out of my Abnegation bun. "I love you, no mater what." She says smiling.

"I love you too. Thank you for everything. I couldn't have gone through the past two years without your love and support." I say wanting her to know how grateful I am to have her as a Mother.

"Just do me a favor." She says.

"Anything." I express.

"Take good care of my Granddaughter." She says smiling. Even having a teenage, unwed, Abnegation daughter pregnant... She was never ashamed of me. She loved and supported me every step of the way. She loved and cherished her granddaughter even though she wasn't planned.

"Babies are a blessing, Beatrice." She once told me.

She encircles her arms around my shoulders, taking me into her warm embrace. I take the moment to breath in her scent. I will miss her. I hate I have to choose today. Somehow it feels like I am not choosing my faction but more like which family to be with. Do I choose Abnegation, my parents and Caleb? Or do I choose Dauntless, Sara and Tobias? I can't leave Sara without a Mother and I can't live without Tobias. Although I will miss my Mother and Father... Tobias and Sara are my home. It's time I finally go home tomorrow.

"May I enter?" I hear the voice of my Father come from the door as he enters my room to join us. Smiling at my Mother and I as he passes us to seat on the other side of me on the bed. He wraps both me and my Mother in his arms tightly. "Beatrice, I want you to know... No matter what, you are our daughter. We love you, we are so proud of the woman you have become. I'm only ashamed I allowed so much time to pass before I realized it."

"Father... you had every right to be angry with me. I disappointed you." I say looking down.

"Beatrice. Yes you disappointed me. But that shouldn't have stopped me from being your father and standing by you at your time of need. I needed your father not a government official. I can never apologize enough for my misbehavior." He says, I can hear the sorrow in his voice.

"I'm so grateful for the past few months we had. I will cherish it always. Will you come see me on visitation day?" I ask hopeful.

"Your Mother will, I will do my best. I am leader of Abnegation and needed here with my own initiates." He points out. "But know I will always be with you." He leans down kissing the top of my head and heading out the door towards Caleb's room.

"You should get your rest, my sweet girl. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Mother says kissing me on my head just like my Father did, than she leaves closing the door behind her.

I sit there wondering over the events of today that I have kept to myself. Everyone kept telling me there was nothing to worry about. That the test is just a test. Regardless of the result I am going Dauntless. But what I never expected was for the person that was administering the test to tell me there was a problem.

The person that administered the test was named Tori. She had long black hair, older,and much wiser. I remember seeing a large bird tattooed on her upper back. She had told me not to sweat it, I would probably get Abnegation. But when I woke up from the simulation, the look on her face worried me. She excised herself from the room. What really took me off guard was the way she acted when she returned. She guided me out the back, told me go straight home and don't talk to anyone. When I asked her what my results were... She said "Abnegation." But than she continued after a few seconds adding in the other factions... "and Dauntless and Erudite. The results were inconclusive. They call it Divergent." She continued to tell me how dangerous I can be... no real detail. Just that I can be in danger if the information got in the wrong hands. Than she pushed me out the door. But not before telling me that my excuse for leaving was the serum had made me sick. I came home just like instructed. But I now worried that I might be placing Tobias and Sara endanger. I have to keep this a secret, I have to keep them safe.

I stay up unable to sleep, thinking about all the possibilities that tomorrow might bring. I am going home.

* * *

**June 15th Choosing day**

I walk along my parents and brother. My parents and I have spoken our peace last night, but I have yet spoken one word to Caleb. Its been almost a year since we spoke one word to each other. Although I try and acknowledge him, he doesn't return the favor. I decide now is the best time as any to try one last time.

"Caleb." I say walking right along side of him. "Caleb." I say almost a whisper. But he never looks my way. So I decide to continue regardless. "Caleb, no matter what you are my brother. I love you. I wish you well." I say just before he speeds his walk a little more to get away from me.

To no surprise the elevator is crowded, my Father without questions turned and heads up the stairs. Mother, Caleb and I follow along without a word. I remember two years ago walking up these stairs with Tobias and Caleb. My legs struggled to keep up, my lungs stung from the lack of air with in them. Nice to know today, that is not the case. Today my legs feel strong and my lungs are filled with air. This tells me I might be ready for Dauntless after all.

My Father holds the door for the passing crowd. I would wait with him, but the crowd pushes me through the doors of the stairwell before I could stand by him. I quickly get pushed into the room where I will decide the rest of my life.

Since the responsibilities to conduct the ceremony rotates from faction to faction each year, and this year is Abnegation. The leader is suppose to be the one stand and conduct it for the faction. It should have been Marcus but seeing that he is no longer our leader, my Father will be the one stepping in this year. I cant help but stare at the five bowls that sit on the stage. I know I need to choose Dauntless. I want Dauntless. I want to be Tobias and Sara. But I cant help but give it a second guess, just a quick second guess.

I take my seat next to my Mother, she holds both my hand and Caleb's. I take one final glance at Caleb... he looks pale. I look around the room, the Dauntless crowd catches my eyes. I automatically look for Tobias. But not shock when I don't see him.

"Welcome." My Father begins. "Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestor, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way I this world. Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be." My Father continues on with the same speech that is said every year. I tone out the rest of the speech as my mind continues to wonder off. Thoughts about the next few hours come flowing through my mind. Its not until I hear my Father call out Caleb's name that I am forced back to reality.

I watch as Caleb gives my Mother's hand a last squeeze and smiling at her. Than he stands and makes his way to the stage. My Father hands Caleb his knife and nods at my brother. My brother takes a deep breath, cutting into his palm and squeezing the blood, allowing it to spill out. But what surprises us all is where he allows his blood to spill. It spills into the water, the one faction that loathes Abnegation. Erudite.

I look at my Mother, she wears the same shock expression I wear. Even my Father who is trying to remain expressionless, has a mixture of shock and hurt in his eyes. My Father tries to shake off his shock and continue with the ceremony. I turn to my Mother when my Father calls my name.

"Don't. Don't you dare worry about us. We love you so much. Take care of our granddaughter. We will see you soon." My Mother says squeezing my hand once more before I stand. I make my way to the center of the stage. I take every step carefully as I know every eye is on me, my only fear right now is to fall flat on my face in front of so many people.

My Father hands me a knife and he gives me a reassurance nod. This nod looks like a approving nod to the people that are watching. But to me the nod means so much more. Its approving and understanding of the life I am leaving behind, and the life I am transferring to. I cut my palm. I hear my Father say he loves me as my blood spill on the burning coals.

"Dauntless." My father announces. I hear the Dauntless break out into cheers. I walk over slowly to stand with Uriah and Marlene. We all embrace each other and laugh at the occasion.

I take a last glimpse at my Father and than my Mother before the Dauntless run out of the room. I am Dauntless. I am free. I am going home to Tobias and Sara and that is where I belong.

* * *

**YAY Tris is finally transferring to Dauntless! **

**Next chapter for this story will be posted Sunday maybe Monday the latest. **


	21. Chapter 21

**HAPPY READING EVERYONE! The time has finally arrived, Tris initiation is here! Please look out for multiple P.O.V Changes of course! Enjoy the chapter... it's extra long :) This chapter was referenced from the book Divergent and quoted as well.**

**A love like no other **

**Chapter 21**

**Tris P.O.V**

I run along with the other initiates and members of Dauntless. Even though I didn't train too much the past nine months. I am glad for the training I did have. I know Uriah and Marlene both promised me help if I need it. They both know and understand what I have waiting for me in Dauntless. But so far, I haven't needed their help. I run between them as we catch and aboard the train. I have jumped on and off the train many times in the past, but this time its different. This time if I don't make the train. I don't make Dauntless. I suddenly feel the weight of the world. It's not or its never. If I don't make it in to Dauntless, I will be forced to live Factionless. I know Tobias... He will demand both Sara and himself to join me. I can't and won't have that. I have no choice but to push myself past the breaking point.

I decide to play it safe, mimic Uriah's every move as he jumps on the moving train with Marlene at tow. We all bend over resting our hands on our knees, trying to catch our breaths. I take the moment to look around at the initiates that stand with us. That's when I see it. Out of the back window of the train, someone didn't make it on. My eyes make contact with a girl. She is tall, with dark brown skin, and short hair. She's pretty. She takes a step closer to me offering her hand. "I'm Christina." She introduces herself. I take her hand, uncertainly, and shake it twice. Hoping I did the gesture right.

"Tris." I answer giving her my new nick name. Uriah was right, it suited me much better than my given name, Beatrice.

"You were in my math class." She comments. I just nod, agreeing with her. I continue to look around the train for anyone else that I might recognize... That's when I notice who also transferred with us. My stomach drops at the sight of the evil grin when he notices that I have now seen him. Peter. Uriah steps closer to me, almost protectively. He must have noticed Peter at the same time I did. I think of how many times Uriah had to save me from certain situations with Peter. Not to mention all the countless times before Uriah started to intervening.

"They're jumping off."

I turn and see many Dauntless borns jumping onto what must be the roof top of Dauntless.

"You got this?" Uriah asks me. I nod my head assuring him I don't need the help. He takes a few steps back and runs out of the door. Marlene smiles at me one last time before she does the same.

"Here. Take my hand please. I just can't do it without someone dragging me." Christina pleads with me. I don't hesitate I grab her hand take a few steps back and count out loud. "One... Two... Three." I run the remaining steps out the door and leap as far as I can to the roof top of Dauntless. When we land I forget that I still cling to Christina's hand, which causes me to miss my footing and land on my knees. I roll hoping to ease to impact of the fall. As I wipe off the gravel on my cheeks and elbows both Christina and I both break out in a loud laugh.

"That was fun." She says trying to get her laughter under control.

"Listen up! My name is Eric! I am one of the leaders of your new factions." The man stands on the edge of the roof. He is older than us, but not by much. He looks to be Tobias' age. He is muscular and almost the same height of Tobias. Almost. I see he has piercing through out his face and tattoos on his arms and neck. I quickly get disguised when I see him playing with his lip piercing, biting down on it. "If you want to enter Dauntless this is the way in." He asks looking at each and everyone of us.

"You want us to jump? Ask a Erudite girl.

"Yes," Max says quickly, folding his arms across his chest with a grin.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" Someone else asks.

"Who knows?" Max says raising his eyebrows. "So someone has to jump first. Who's it going to be?" He asks. Everyone looks around at someone else, not daring to jump first themselves.

"Me." I say. Suddenly a gap between me and the ledge opens up as the other initiates move aside for me. I step up slowly, looking over the edge I can't see anything other than a giant whole, it looks nothing but dark. I swallow the lump in my throat. I feel Eric staring at me hard, when I turn I see nothing but cold looking back at me. I turn back around taking my torn up gray sweater off.

"Yea! Stiff take it off. Show us what a Stiff whore looks like." I hear guessing to be Peter. I look back at Uriah, who is now staring Peter like he will kill him. I ball up my torn clothing and throw it at Peter hard.

"Today initiate." Eric says getting impatient.

I take another deep breath looking down... If I don't do it now, I wont be able to do it at all. I don't think. I bend my knees and jump.

I feel my heart pounding fast in my chest as the air howls in my ears. I surge toward the ground every muscle in my body tenses preparing for the impact of the waiting ground. I drop into darkness. The wind gets knocked out of me as I hit something hard beneath me. I take notice what as caught me. A net. I look back up and laugh, half relieved and half hysterical. I feel the net moving down wards, and hands reaching out for me to take. I roll down towards the person and take their hand. When I look up at the face that helps me... I notice its the one of two people I can't wait to see. Tobias.

His hands grip my arms, helping me out of the net. Effortlessly. His hands continue their hold on me until I am sturdy on my feet again. My arms and shoulders feel the all too familiar zing his touch has always given me.

Although his face remains unmoved, and expressionless... I know by the look in his eyes, he is happy I am here. I want nothing more than to wrap my arms around his neck and crush my lips against his at this moment. But I know I can't.

"Thank you." I say. Getting a hold of my posture. Remembering what he said the day he came for Sara, "_When you come into Dauntless... We have to act like we don't know each other. I will be your instructor... It's safer for everyone if they don't know about us." _I quickly get a hold of my emotions. We stand on a platform ten feet above the ground. Around us is an open cavern.

"Can't believe it," A voice from behind Tobias says. I take a quick glance at her. She isn't much taller than me, and she has dark long hair. She is pretty. She smirks at me, "A stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of." She says.

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren." Although his voice remains emotionless and cold. I can see it in his eyes, he isn't pleased with her. "What's your name?" He asks me.

"Um.." I don't know why I hesitate. I want to say Tris. But I also want to say Beatrice.

"Think about it,"he says, a faint smile curling his lips. "You don't get to pick again." Right, a new name for a new place.

"Tris." I say firmly.

"Tris." Lauren repeats, grinning. "Make the announcement, Four.

"FIRST JUMPER, TRIS!" Tobias yells out. I hear many cheer at the announcement. Tobias places his hand on my lower back, guiding me to the side. Just as another person drops in the net. Her screams follow her down. Christina. Everyone laughs and then cheers for her. "Welcome to Dauntless, Tris." Tobias whispers in my ears. Than he turns and helps Christina out of the net. I watch as she smiles and eyes Tobias up and down with hunger in her eyes. "SECOND JUMPER, CHRISTINA!" Four yells out.

"He's hot!" Christina says coming beside me. I try to keep my emotions at bay, since she after all she is right.

* * *

Lauren and Four lead us down a narrow path, once all he initiates have made it down the net. They both stop when we reach a split in the hallway.

"This is where we divide," Lauren says. "The Dauntless born initiates are with me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place." She says waiting for the Dauntless born initiates to step forward to follow her. But before she leaves she eyes Tobias up and down, licking her lips sexually. "I'll see you latter, hot stuff." She says, than she turns and leads her group down a different path.

I look back at Tobias, wishing I could ask what in the world was that all about? But I know I need to keep those thoughts to myself. No one could know about me, us, if there is a us that is. I can see shack his head as his lips press together. I'm not sure if it was the unwanted attention she gave him, or the name she called him. But what ever it is, he didn't like it. That's for sure.

"Most of the time I work in intelligence. But for the next ten weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Four." He says addressing us.

"Four, like the number?" Christina asked, amused.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Tobias asked annoyed.

"No."

"Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

"The Pit? Cleaver name." Christina sneakers. She seriously needs to learn to shut up.

I watch as Tobias walks up to Christina and leans his face close to hers. He glares at her with such coldness. I have never seen this part of him before. To the others, I can see they suddenly fear him. To me, this animistic side is turning me on. I can feel my core clench in response to him.

"What's your name?" He asks quietly.

"Christina." She squeaks.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction," eh hisses. "The first lesson you will learn from me id to keep your mouth shut. Got it?"

She nods. Not able to answer.

"What a jerk."Christina whispers to me.

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at," I reply to her with a shrug. What did she expect?

"I wonder though... He must like it rough in bed." She comments to me. Seriously? Anger boils my blood. I know I have no reason to feel this way, but I do. I hate that she has these thoughts about him.

"The Pit." Tobias says pushing open two sets of doors for us to walk through.

"Oh. I get it." Christina says as the light bulb in her head turns on.

"Now if you follow me, I'll show you the Chasm." Tobias says leading the way down another path. I watch his back side as he leads us down to the Chasm. I see a tattoo peeking out from the collar of his well fitted T-shirt. I wonder what his tattoo is. I didn't even know he got a tattoo. I guess it shouldn't surprise me too much, he is Dauntless now. It seems they all have piercings, tattoos or both.

"The Chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Tobias shouts. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned." We all look over getting a better look at the Chasm. It is something.

I feel someone staring at me from behind, when I glance behind me to see who it is. I'm not surprise to see Peter staring at my ass. I have never felt so dirty than I do right now.

I turn back around giving my attention back to Tobias and his tour. I wonder where is Sara, while he is working. I can't wait to see her. To finally hold her after all this time. I wonder if she will remember me at all.

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

I walk ahead of the initiates, trying to hurry them along. The nervous tension of having Tris here and unable to kiss or touch her is getting to me. I need to compose myself or I will slip up. I can't let that happen. Max gave me his warning last year, no matter what I need to keep my distance. I am her instructor, she is my initiate. But that doesn't help the constant burning sensation in the back of my head. I know she is staring at me. I just hope she understands why I am acting this way. I love her. I need her. I also need to obey my orders and keep my distance. They are always watching.

I open the double doors to the dorms and let them file in. I lead them further into the room. I look around remembering how I always hated the dorms when I was an initiate. Privacy was basically non existent. Each bunk has their thin, worn out mattress rolled up along with sheets, towels, and the basic hygiene essentials. In the middle of the room lie a long folded out table holding unisex shoes, socks, and cloths for the initiates to find and change into. It also holds a few additional clothing like sleep and training wear. It's basically things to hold the initiates over until they start receiving their points and can go shopping for their own items. Some say the initiate's clothing is comfortable. But I always found it very uncomfortable, not to mention itchy.

"You're going to be sleeping here for the next ten weeks." I say stopping next to the folded out table, as I turn and look at each and every shocked face in the room. I internally smile at the discomfort on each and every one of their faces. That is until I gets to Tris' face, I see the mixture of terror and shock written all over her. I know that face, it was the same I had on when I was first a initiate. The thought of sharing space with both genders was terrifying to me, we were raised in Abnegation, where such things weren't allowed. But having to expose your body for everyone to see every mark, every scare... is frightening in itself. I haven't seen much of the scares that Marcus has left on her beautiful body. But I would imagine given the time she was forced to live with him and the scar on her forehead. There might be more on her now. The thought of that alone makes me sick.

"Girls or boys?" The big, tall candor boy says. He looks uncomfortable and frighten enough.

"Both." I answer. Ha ha jackass.

"That works." I look at the other Candor boy who is now smiling looking at the girls in the room like they are a piece of meat to look at. I see his eyes linger on Tris. My Tris, I want nothing more than to kill him this minute. She has been through enough, she doesn't need that shit.

"If you love this, you going to love the bathroom." I move in deeper into the farthest part of the room, letting the initiates see what I meant. Allowing them to explore what appears to be the bathroom. Each toilet is wide open for viewing, sure they have walls dividing each one for the other, but that's about it no doors. The showers is just as bad. A large wall diving two groups of showers, one side is for the girls, the other side for the boys. At least there are curtains that block the view of who may be inside taking a shower. In the center of the room is a large sink that holds ten spouts.

"Candors you should feel right at home... everything out in the open. Get changed." I walk back to the entry doors of the dorms. But I don't leave. Instead I turn around and wait for the initiates to change. I try not to watch, giving them as much privacy as I can, of course. But something tells me to keep an eye open.

I am pleased that Tris picked the bunk next to Christina and far away from the Candor boy that was eyeing her up earlier. I think he said his name was, Peter. I see from the corner of my eye, Tris has her back against the wall, trying to seal her back from eyes. I wonder if it's shyness or are there marks that Marcus may have left her. I want to know how badly he beat her. I know she said he didn't use the belt, but he made threats. I don't know if Andrew took her home before things got worst for her. She quickly removes her top and instantly trying to cover her chest with the same gray shirt the moment she peels it off herself. But my eyes saw the marks before she could cover herself. Small marks on her chest and stomach. My inside begin to boil in rage. I dream for the one day I will have my father's throat in my hands and watch has the life drains from his body. Beating me is one thing, but what he did to Tris and our daughter. Risking our daughter's life, I will see to it he will pay.

My eyes roam on their own, watching the faces of all the boys in the room. Amar, my instructor did the same thing. He would point out the boys and embarrass them if they couldn't keep their eyes to themselves. If it's one thing, we at Dauntless respect our women. Sure we treat them as equal, but with respect. My eyes land on the Candor boy who comment and eyes earlier sent my blood boil. I see his eyes roaming around the room and landing on no one other than Tris. My Tris, that son of a bitch. I see him lick his lips, tilting his head to the side, as to get a better view of her body. When I look back to Tris she isn't looking up. She has a blank tank top on now, trying to hold her gray shirt over her body while trying to slide her skirt off herself.

"Initiate eyes on yourself. We respect others in this faction, including the women of our faction." I speak up in my threatening tone. That gets both Tris' and Peter's attention.

"Since when does the Abnegation slut, earn respect." I think I hear him mumble. But I'm not sure.

"What was that initiate?" I ask. He better not have said that, I swear nothing will stop me.

"Nothing, Sir." He says straightening up, noticing that I have my full attention on him.

"I hope so, initiate." I say.

The doors open behind me, I'm not surprise to see Max walking through. Probably wants to remind me of my place.

"Four." He greets me, nodding his head at me.

"Max." I greet right back, I nod right back.

"Initiate Prior come with me. Please." Than he turns to me. "Four, as her instructor, why don't you join us?" He says.

"Slut, in trouble." Peter coughs out.

What are we five? Thankfully I am not the only one that caught it this time. I see Tris stiffens but continues making her way to the doors to join Max and I. Max on the other hand is fuming at what he just heard and he steps to the center of the room, wanting to speak to all the initiates.

"I will say this once, so you better listen up. You will act with respect to your follow initiates. I don't care what happened before today, today you are all Dauntless. Brave and respectful to each other. Do I make myself clear?" He screams out for all to hear.

"Yes." The initiates all say as one.

"Good. Now finish changing, and get settled." Max says making his way back to the doors. "Follow me." He says as he passes Tris and I out the door.

I take a quick glance at her as we leave the dorms. Beatrice as always been stunning, beautiful, and sexy to me. The one and only woman I have ever wanted in gray. But in black and well fitted clothing, I feel myself hardening quickly. I know if given the chance, I would attack her. Take her to our apartment and lock us away. She looks good enough to eat.

* * *

We enter Max's office but we do not take our seats. He stands behind his desk taking a deep breath , collecting himself. Nothing upsets Max more than the disrespect display of women in his faction.

"If that boy makes more disrespectful comments or acts on anything, I want to know about it. I will not hesitate to make him factionless, Four. Report him to me immediately." Max says with flare still in his eyes. I nod, agreeing.

"I'm Max, the head leader of Dauntless. It's very nice to finally meet you Beatrice." Max holds out his hand for Bea to shake.

"It's nice to meet you as well." She says returning his hand shake. She has the uncertainty look as she shakes. I understand, my first hand shake was unnerving. In Abnegation touching in any form unless you are family is frowned upon. Bowing our heads is our way of "hand shaking."

"Your mother and I were best friends growing up, I was the boy next door so to speak. She was like a sister to me, up until she transferred to Abnegation. I see much of her in you and your daughter." Max says, smiling widely at Tris. I'm surprise by this news. Tris did mention her Mother was Dauntless born in her letters. But Max never mentioned anything about knowing Tris' Mother.

"Thank you, Sir. Um and it's Tris now." She says.

"Of course it's common for those that transfer to rename themselves. New life, new name." He glances at me. But than he turns back to Tris to continue. "I know you must be tired, so let's get down to it... Shall we?" He looks at me. "Four, will you be able to handle this? No one can know you and Tris' history. You must remain discreet, instructor and initiate relationship only for the next ten weeks." I take a deep breath. Can I do it? She's finally here, the urge to touch her, to kiss her is extremely great. Can I control it? If I can't than I won't be able to help her through the upcoming fights, and the fear landscapes. Because of Eric, rules are changing, initiation will be more brutal than ever. Not to mention, fear of dropping out of Dauntless due to low rankings will start to appear by the end of stage one. I need to be strong for her and for our daughter. Tris needs to make it through initiation, our family is writing on it. If Tris fails, us three will become factionless. There won't be any other way, I can't live without Tris and Sara needs her mother.

"Yea. Yes I can handle it." I try to say with as much confidence as I can muster.

"OK. Than I have asked Eric to participate in this years initiation."

"What?" I interrupt.

"We need to cover you and Tris' ass on this. We need to make sure when questions arise, and they will rise..." He pauses. "That we can show she isn't ranked because of your favoritism." He says hold his right palm up. "Eric doesn't know, the only ones that know about your history together are on a need to know basis. Eric thinks that we are implementing a new system." He stops takes a breath. "Eric will be in charge of the rankings. You can discuss and agree or disagree with him, but in the end he has to be the one to rank the initiates. Once initiation is over you guys can go Public. If and when questions raise... Eric did all the rankings. You simply were just the instructor." He says.

Jesus Christ, I'm fucked! Eric is the reason why things at Dauntless is becoming more brutal. Initiation alone will push the initiates to new limits. Nothing like before when him and I were initiates and those days were brutal... I can't even imagine how it is going to be for the initiates now. But I know he is right on this, keeping my name off the final rankings will cover our asses in the end.

"Max. What about Sara?" I ask. "She hasn't seen her mother in over nine months. Can Tris visit Sara at least?" I know Tris has to be anxious to see our daughter. Seeing her will push Tris harder than ever to make sure she makes it in to Dauntless. Tris needs that push now more than ever.

Max nods, running his right hand over his face. After what feels like minutes, he finally asks."Where is she staying during initiation?"

"She is staying with Hana at night, daycare during the day, on my days off I'll have her home with me." I answer quickly. It made more sense for her to be safe in Hana's care, better than having to wake her at four in the morning and having to drop her off at Hana's place regardless until daycare opens it's doors. Plus with extra hours working on pairings and rankings... There will be a lot of late nights, it wouldn't be fair for Sara to interrupt her schedule.

"Ok. If and only if she can sneak away without being noticed she can visit Sara at Hana's. Natalie and Hana were close growing up as well, Tris can use that as a excuse to where she goes. Alright I think that's it for now. I'll head down to dinner, give you guys a few minutes of a reunion." Max says heading towards the door of his office. Before he reaches for the door knob he stops and turns back to me. "Four, given the circumstances... Would you like to reconsider my offer? You would make more and have more privileges that will benefit a growing family." He says, remanding me of his offer to be leader.

"I appreciate the offer Max, but my answer hasn't changed." I answer, as politely as I can.

"Ok. I'll leave you two do it. Oh and stay off my desk, Four." He says with a evil smiles, and exits his office.

The moment the door clicks close, I pull Tris into my arms. I take a deep breath, breathing in her scent. I feel for the first time in two years it feels like I can breath again. I breath her scent deeply, allowing it to sooth and calm me instantly. I feel her arms around my neck tightly. I know she missed me just as much as I missed her.

"God I missed you." I whisper into her ear. "I can't believe you are finally here."

"I missed you too so much. How's Sara? I miss her, she must be so big by now." Tris says, through her soft sobs she let's out.

"She is... beautiful, smart, and so big. I can't seem to keep her in anything." I chuckle. "She misses her Mommy. Just like I do." I pull back slightly looking between her eyes and her lips. I can't resist the urge to kiss her. It's been so long. I crush my lips hard against hers. I feel her lips part, that's all the invitation I need. I slowly allow my tongue to slip between her parted lips, she moans when our tongues touch. Her fingers entwine with the hair on the back of my head. I pull her body harder against my body, wanting to feel her every inch against me. I don't know how we are going to get through the next ten weeks with out this. I want nothing more than to lift her and take her against a wall right now. "I love you, Tris."

"I love you too, Tobias." She says barely a whisper.

"Come on, you must be hungry." I say. I know it's been a long day for her, she must be hungry and exhausted. She nods, but doesn't remove her arms from around my neck. I hate the thought of letting her go as well. But we need to get back to reality. Back to initiate and instructor. I reluctantly let go of her, taking her hand and placing one last kiss on her hand before we exit the office.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

We enter the dorms, I head back to my bunks to wait for out next instructions. I can't wait for the next ten weeks to be over. I hate the thought of sharing this room with so many people. Especially Peter, I will surprise if I will get any sleep knowing he is in the same room. Something tells me not to trust me at all. I can't turn my back on him.

"Is everything ok?" Christina ask. Shit what will I tell her. I nod, hoping that will satisfy her for now.

"Initiates if you are ready, I will show you to the dinning hall." We all file out of the room after, Tobias. I watch him walk through the doors of the dinning hall and disappears. Leaving us to figure out the rest. Christina and I look for empty seats. We finally discover the nearly empty table with Tobias sitting on the end, we take the seats that are empty close to him. I sit between her and Tobias. In the center of the table there are platters of food. I don't recognize any of it. I start to gather one of everything. I pinch the round looking patty between both my fingers. What is this?

Tobias lets out a low chuckles and nudges me with his elbow.

"It's beef, put this on it." He says passing me a small bowl full of red sauce.

"You've never seen a hamburger before?" Christina asks, her eyes are wide with disbelief.

"No. Is that what this is called?" I ask pointing at the food on my plate.

"Stiffs eat plain food," Tobias say, nodding at Christina.

"Why?" She asks.

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." I explain.

"She smirks, "No wonder why you left."

"Yea. It was because of the food." I smirk at her. I see from the corner of my eye, Tobias is trying so hard not to laugh.

A man steps up to the table, I recognize it's the same leader that meet us on the roof top of Dauntless... Eric. He smiles, I can see the piercings in his face stretch his skin. It takes everything in me not to vomit the food I just swallowed.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Eric asks Tobias, patting his back like if they were old buddies.

"This is Tris, and Christina" Than he points to the boys that sit across from us. "That's Al, Will, and Edward." Impressive how he learned their names so quickly.

"Oh, a Stiff." Eric says smiling at me. I don't like the way he eyes me. "We'll see how long you last." I don't respond. I don't know why exactly, but I want nothing more than for this conversation to be over and fast.

"What have you been doing lately, Four? You know other than changing diapers." Eric asks. Tobias rolls his eyes, but never looking up from his plate.

"Nothing much." He says with a shrug.

"Really? Hard to believe with what Lauren has been saying." Eric says smiling widely. I don't know what Eric is getting at, but what ever it is I don't like the sound of it.

"Only an idiot would listen to Lauren's lies." Tobias says glancing at my direction from the corner of his eyes. I wonder if he is saying that more towards me than Eric. What is happening?

"Max tells me, you and I will be spending a lot of time together after all... I look forward to it." Eric says as he finally leaves us.

"Are you two... friends?" I say, unable to contain my curiosity.

"We were in the same initiation class, he transferred from Erudite." Tobias says.

"Were you a transfer too?" I ask, as if I don't know.

"I thought I would only have trouble with the Candors asking too many questions. Now I've got Stiffs too?" He says.

"It must be because you're so approachable. You know. Like a bed of nails" I shoot right back.

He stares at me disbelief by my words. I couldn't help it. I have bit my tongue too much too often over the past two years, I will not bite down now.

"Careful, Tris." Is all he says. My stomach drops at the realization of what I just said. I nod, looking back down at my plate. He stands and joins the person at the next table when his name is called over. I quickly glance recognizing who the caller was. Zeke. He smiles briefly in my direction than places his attention back to Tobias.

I give my attention back to my food and Christina. She hasn't stopped looking at me since Tobias left us.

"What?" I ask her.

"I'm developing a theory." She says.

"And it is?"

"That you have a death wish." She says.

"You know I heard he has been offered leadership numerous of times, but turns it down." Will says almost a whisper from across the table.

"Really?" Christina says.

"I heard he also has a kid. The Mother abandoned her and gave her to Four to raise." Will says. Shock hits me when I hear the rumor. I want nothing more than to scream at this moment. Say something. Say that I didn't abandon my daughter, that we had no choice for Tobias to bring her. That I'm here now. But I can't. I just raise my eyebrows trying to pretend that this is all news to me.

"Initiates, stand and follow me." We look up and notice Eric is the one calling for us. Not Tobias, who is no where to be seen. We all stand quickly and follow Eric back to the dorms. "Initiates. Training begins at eight in the morning. Tomorrow one of us will come for you, but just tomorrow. After that you will be responsible to make it to training and on time. Late be factionless. Be ready." He says, turns and leaves us.

We all head to bed that night early, exhausted from the day. But the cries of those that are homesick, keep me awake. I wish I could slip away and climb into bed with Tobias. I want his arms around me so badly.

* * *

**Yay! Tris has finally arrived in Dauntless! Comment below let me know what you think? Take care everyone :) Next update will be Wednesday 05/29**


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy Reading Everyone! Keep a look out for P.O.V changes with in the chapter :) Enjoy! Comment below let me know what you think. The following chapter has been referenced from both the movie and the book. All credits go to the writer Veronica Roth. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 22**

**Tris P.O.V**

The room is buzzing with excitement for our first day of initiation. We were told to be up and ready by eight this morning. Although many didn't sleep an ounce last night. It took me what seemed forever to find any sleep last night. The sound of my fellow initiates crying kept me awake. Of course it didn't help any knowing Peter was in the same room. I continue to feel eyes staring at me and when I look up the eyes that are staring are always the same ones. Peter.

I spent the night wishing I could sneak off somehow. Find my way through the dark caves of Dauntless and into bed with Tobias. I have been waiting for what seems like forever, to have his strong and loving arms around me. To feel safe and loved.

We all looked up when the door opened. "Initiates follow me." Tobias said in such a demanding tone. I have to admit it turned me on instantly. He quickly turned back around, not waiting to see if we all followed.

We follow quickly behind him. He leads us in what looks like a training room. It's extremely large. Looks like an old warehouse, completely open layout. Through out the room there are punching bags, mats on the floor, and targets against the walls.

Eric is standing in the middle of the room, waiting for us to arrive no less.

"For those of you who don't know, my name is Eric. I am one of the five leaders of Dauntless. We take initiation process very seriously here, so I will be overseeing most of your training." He says. When he pauses he smiles wickedly at Tobias. Although Tobias' face remains expressionless, I see it in his eyes, he truly hates Eric. I cant help but wonder what happened to cause such hatred. I feel some what guilt take me, I know Eric being here is because of me.

"Some ground rules." Tobias says taking a step forward, taking our attention away from Eric. "You have to be in the training room by eight o'clock every day. Training takes place every day from eight to six, with a break for lunch. You are free to do what ever you like after six. You will also get some time off between each stage of initiation." Tobias says pacing back and forth as he speaks.

"Do what ever you like." Sticks in my head when he says it. All I want to do is see my daughter. I miss her so much. I wonder if she misses and remembers me.

"There are three stages of training... The first is physical, push your bodies to the breaking point and you'll master the methods of combat. The second is mental, again breaking point. You'll face your worst fears and conquer them, unless they get you first. You'll be trained separate from the Dauntless born but you'll be ranked together. After initiation rankings, will determine what jobs you move into... Leadership, guarding the face, or keeping the factionless from killing each other. The third is your final test. Tobias says, I see him take a quick glance at me.

"Rankings will also determine who gets cut." Eric chimes in, interrupting Tobias. I watch as Tobias clenches his jaw shut.

"Cut?" Christina asks, surprised as everyone else by this news.

"At the end of each stage of training, the lower rankings initiates will be leaving us. Four initiates will be cut by the end of the fist stage, The remainder will be cut after the final test. A total of ten will only be joining us." Eric explains.

"What do we do if we are cut?" Molly asks.

"There's no going home to your families. So you'll live factionless." Eric answers.

"why didn't we know that?" Christina asks.

"It's a new rule." Eric says sternly. I can tell by Tobias' face, he isn't pleased with the so called "new rules."

"A new rule someone should have told us that." Peter says in a whining tone.

"Why? Would you have chosen differently? What out of fear?" Eric pauses looking at each and everyone of us. "I mean if that's the case, you might as well get out now. If you're really one of us, it wont matter to you that you might fail. Alright, you choose us. Now we get to choose you." Eric finishes. I can tell by the tone in his voice. This discussion is over.

* * *

"The first thing we will be doing this morning, is visiting the infirmary. Each and everyone of you will be having a full physical. We wouldn't want anyone to drop dead in the first stage of training." Four says crossing his arms across his chest. I can see he wants to add something... But for one reason or another he doesn't.

We all file out after him, as he leads us down to the infirmary. Once we arrive we are instructed by Four to take a seat and they would call us back one by one. The Dauntless born already arrived, and are being called first.

I cant help but quickly glance at Tobias, who is leaning against the wall. I see his eyes meeting mine, giving me a small smirk when no one is watching. Our little stare fest quickly ends when I see Lauren join him against the wall.

"Hey there, Four." Lauren says. I watch her eyes turn into lust as they stare at him.

"Lauren." Tobias returns the greeting and pleasantly at all.

"How's Sara?" She asks. I cant help but listen harder when I hear my daughter's name coming off her lips.

"She's well, thank you." Tobias says.

"You know, I got a new tattoo. I would love to show it to you sometime." She says seductively. I force myself to look away. My cheeks turning instantly red as my blood begins to boil.

"No, thanks." Tobias says. I can tell by the tone in his voice. Once again he isn't happy with her. I wonder what has been going on since we have been separated.

"Come on, Four." She says almost begging.

"Lauren." Tobias begins. But Lauren cuts him off telling him her last initiates was done, that they should pick this up later tonight. The moment Lauren leaves, I feel Tobias staring at me. I cant meet his stare. I don't know what to think. Has there been something going on between them? All this time, has he been with her?

"You k now I heard from the Dauntless born... Four and Lauren have been going at it. She bragged about how he loves to go hard and fast, all night. Damn I would love to have that for one night." Christina whispers. It takes everything I have within me to keep myself physically calm. I wonder if any of that is true. If it is, we have a problem. I hope for our sake, it's not true.

* * *

One by one, I watch as we are being called. We are instructed to go back to the training room and wait there. Tobias collects each physical as the initiate comes out. Tobias jolts down notes on his clip board has he reads the results of each initiate. Christina is finally called, leaving me to be the last one to be called in. Tobias takes the empty seat next to me.

"Tris." He whispers. I still cant bring myself to look at him. I have spent a couple hours now sitting here, thinking. My mind coming up with all sorts of senerios about what has been going on for the past two years. I don't know if I am or am not over reacting but I cant help it.

"Tris." Tobias repeats.

"Yes." I want to yell. I want answers to my unasked questions... But I know this isn't the time or place.

"I was wondering about birth control." Tobias says almost a whisper. He is sitting next to me. Looking straight ahead, making it look like we aren't talking at all. Than my mind registers his question. He cant be seriously asking me this right now.

"I really don't think, we should be discussing this right now." I say. I hate the tone my voice has with him. I only ever heard myself speak in this tone with Marcus...

"Tris. What's wrong." Tobias asks, finally catching on my mood.

"Not now, Four." I say. He slightly winces when I call him Four.

"Um. Alright. I just... They will offer you pills or a shot... I think.." He tries to explain but I cant help myself cutting him off.

"Really?" I finally look at him. Allowing him to see the hurt in my eyes.

"Tris. What is going on? Why are you so mad with me? Have I done something?" He asks not taking his eyes off of me.

"I don't know, Four. Is Lauren on birth control." I spit out, unable to control my mouth. Anger getting the best of me. I cant help but picture Lauren and him together. I can just imagine what it would be like if I don't make it into Dauntless. Lauren and Tobias raising my daughter, one big happy family.

As this really been going on? All this time? While I was shamed, beaten, and disowned by my own father.. Was he here with her? Unwanted images play in my mind of him and Lauren in uncompromising positions. I try to swallow the bail that threatens to come up.

"Tris." He says at the same time, Shauna comes out calling for me. Christina walks out at the same time handing Tobias her physical and batting her eyes at him. It seems every where I turn... Someone wants to sleep with him.

* * *

I wait alone, in a sterile room. Shauna told me to have a seat and she would come right back. All this time, my mind continues to race with the what if's.

When Shauna returns she has several items in her hands... A paper gown, a blood pressure cuff, along with needles, and other items. She begins to take my blood pressure. I see her eyebrows furrow together.

"Tris. How are you feeling? Are you upset, anxious?" She asks.

"Yes, a little upset I guess. Why?" I ask her.

"Your blood pressure is elevated." She takes a seat in the rolling chair. "Want to talk about it? We need your blood pressure to settle down. You need to pass your physical." She says.

"It's just... I heard something that really upset me." I say not wanting to go into details. She is after all one of Tobias' close friends. Although I feel like I could trust her and be friends with her. Her loyalties will probably be with him first.

"You mean you heard the rumors. Rumors about Lauren and him." She says nodding her head slightly. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself. I nod not able to answer her verbally. "They aren't true, Tris. Lauren has been after him from initiation but he doesn't want her. He doesn't want anyone but you." She says meeting my eyes. "Let me get, Four. Straighten this all out. Tris, you need a clear the air. You need to be level headed for whats to come and if you have doubts you might set yourself up for failure. I'll be right back." She says slipping out of the room. Am I ready to face him? Has it all really just been rumors.

A soft knock on the door, followed by the door slowly opening just enough for Tobias and Shauna both to slip in. "Ok. I will stall the Doctor, give you guys ten minutes to clear this shit up." When she speaks , she isn't speaking to me. She is sternly speaking to Tobias. He looks more dumbfounded then ever. "You need to talk to her, calm her down. Than have her change into the gown. Ten minutes, Four." Shauna says exiting the room.

"What the hell is going on, Tris?" Tobias says turning to me. "Why are you so mad at me?" His hands resting on his hips.

"I.. I heard things and saw..." I run my hands through my hair. I cant bring myself to finish the statement. My blood is starting to boil again. I cant even look up at him. I hear him let out a loud sigh.

"You heard the rumors about me and Lauren." Tobias says. I nod not able to find my voice. I don't know what I would do or say if it turns out to be true. "Tris, look at me please." I just now notice how close he is. He cradles my face in both his hands, forcing me to look up at him. "Tris, they are just rumors. Lauren... she has been wanting to be physical with me. But I promise you nothing has ever happened. I never touched her or anyone else." I instantly feel like a idiot when I see nothing but love and truth in his eyes. "I love you so much. I would never do that to you. To us." He leans in kissing my forehead, making me melt into him.

"I love you too. I'm sorry." I begin to apologize but he cuts me off.

"Don't you dare apologize. You have every right to be mad. I would be furious if I heard something like that. Crap, I would probably beat the crap out of the guy." Tobias states. He leans down kissing my lips tenderly.

"What were trying to say earlier?" I ask when our kiss breaks. I watch him instantly turning red. He lets me go, as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Um. Well. It's just that I do crave... for you. I know that once you are done with initiation..." He takes a deep breath before trying his words again. "I know I wont be able to keep my hands off of you. Unless we want another baby soon.." He lets his statement trail off. The Abnegation in him showing. Even though we have been sexually active, we have a daughter to show for, he is still uncomfortable talking about sex with me. Oh who am I kidding? I feel uncomfortable too. "I mean up to you. Just you'll have so much to do with, another pregnancy might be little overwhelming for you." He finally looks up at me, smirking from ear to ear. I know what he means. The moment I landed in that net, I craved him. He is right, we already have one baby another one will be a lot right now. I nod, totally agreeing with him. "Um ok. I should go. You need to change. I'll wait for you in the waiting room, take you back to training when you are done." He says giving me another kiss on my lips. "After dinner tonight, meet me at the Chasm. I'll take you to see Sara." He promises before slipping out of the room. Suddenly I can't wait for this day to be over. I want nothing more than to finally see my little girl.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a short chapter... wasn't my intentions. But crazy couple of days. I promise next chapter to be longer haha. Stay tuned next chapter... many things will happen for both initiation and personal life. :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy Reading Everyone! Don't forget to leave comment below... I love reading them! **

**Chapter 23**

**Four P.O.V**

The moment Shauna called for me to follow her, I knew no doubt something was wrong. Tris looked like she was furious at me. The tone in her voice, took me off guard. She has always spoken to me in such a tender and loving tone. Even when we fought she never sounded so angry, distant, even cold. I wonder if all that time with my father, proved to her what he always thought about me. That I am good for nothing, I am worthless, that I am a disappointment. I know her anger couldn't have been because I wanted to speak about birth control with her.

Than I remember the last words she said before Shauna called for her. "I don't know, Four. Is Lauren on birth control."

Why would she ask me that? How the hell should I know? Than it finally hits me... Could someone had told her about the rumors. Christina was sitting next to Tris with a amused face while speaking with her. Could that have been what they were talking about? Lauren was trying to flirt with me, I thought I did made it known it was unwelcome. Crap. Could Tris truly think I would cheat on her?

I walk through the double doors after Shauna. She has her index finger over her lips, silently telling me to be quiet. I nod, trailing right behind her. She stops outside of one of the examination room. But before she enters she turns to me, I haven't seen Shauna this worried since her own initiation days.

"Listen. This is a warning. I don't know how. But Tris, heard the rumors." Shauna whispers. Shit I was right. "Her blood pressure is spiked." Fuck. No. No. They won't let her train if she doesn't pass this physical. No training, means factionless. I have to figure out a way to make this right. She needs to know the truth. I want her and only her. There has never and will never be a Lauren to speak about.

She knocks softly on the door before entering. "Ok. I will stall the Doctor, give you guys ten minutes to clear this shit up." I notice that while she is speaking, she is speaking to only me. Not to mention the index finger she waves in the air to make her point. Some part of me wants nothing more than to be sarcastic and call her Mom, right now. "You need to talk to her, calm her down. Than have her change into the gown. Ten minutes, Four." Shauna says exiting the room.

"What the hell is going on, Tris?" I say calmly. I want her to tell me. I want her to explain how she can believe such rumors. After everything that we have been through, to get to this point. How could she believe I would throw it all away for a girl like Lauren? "Why are you so mad at me?" I rest my hands on my hips, waiting for her.

"I.. I heard things and saw..." I watch her running her hands through her hair. I know this move, she doesn't know how to explain herself. Embarrassed, and angry even. She can't even look at me. I hate to watch at how much trouble she is having. I let out a loud sigh. I don't need her to explain. I need to set this right.

"You heard the rumors about me and Lauren." I answer for her. She nods. I wish she would let me see her beautiful eyes. We have always been able to see each other through our eyes. I've always thought it was the connection me and her shared. We could be across the room, not one word spoken, yet we knew what the other one felt or was thinking, just by our eyes. I take the few steps that are left between us, letting my hands fall to my side. We have been apart for so long, I can't bare the distance anymore. "Tris, look at me please." I reach up cradling her face between my hands, needing her to look at me. I want her to see I am not lying when I tell her the truth. "Tris, they are just rumors. Lauren... she has been wanting to be physical with me. But I promise you nothing has ever happened. I never touched her or anyone else." I can instantly see and feel her relax as she sees the truth and love in my eyes. "I love you so much. I would never do that to you. To us." I say leaning in kissing my forehead. I silently pray that she believes me. I can't and won't lose her.

"I love you too. I'm sorry." She says. I wish she didn't apologize. I can only imagine if our roles were reversed. There isn't a doubt in my mind, that I would have my hands around any guy's throat that touches her. I may sound selfish but I am hers, she is mine, and it has been that way all along.

"Don't you dare apologize. You have every right to be mad. I would be furious if I heard something like that. Crap, I would probably beat the crap out of the guy." I silent her apologies. Truthfully, she's kinda hot when she is jealous. I can no longer hold back the desire that is building with in me to kiss her. I lean in crushing her lips with mine.

"What were trying to say earlier?" She asks breaking out kiss. I instantly feel the heat on my face. I drop her face as I reach behind my neck scratching that invisible, yet non existent itch.

"Um. Well. It's just that I do crave... for you. I know that once you are done with initiation..." I say. What the hell is wrong with my mouth? I take a deep breath before trying again. "I know I won't be able to keep my hands off of you. Unless we want another baby soon.." I don't finish that statement. The Abnegation in me is showing. But I can't help it, it has been two years of just day dreams. The thought of being able to be with her in ten weeks has me aroused already. Although we did have sex, we have living proof of that... There was much we never got to exploring. We've never even seen each other without clothing, not to mention exploring with our hands and mouths. These thoughts alone has me instantly hard. I can't imagine how it will be in ten weeks, when the only thing that stops us is our daughter. I see the need for a second bedroom right now. Cool it Tobias! Focus!

"I mean up to you. Just you'll have so much to do with, another pregnancy might be little overwhelming for you." I explain. I know down the road I want to have another baby. I want to experience everything I missed when she was pregnant with Sara. Plus I love being a Daddy. But I also don't want to overwhelm Tris, the first year in Dauntless will be a lot for her, on top of already having a family. Most initiates don't have life partners when they end initiation to worry about. She has a to be fiance and daughter. She nods understanding. "Um ok. I should go. You need to change. I'll wait for you in the waiting room, take you back to training when you are done." I say giving her another kiss. What I would give to be able to lay her down on this examination table right now..."After dinner tonight, meet me at the Chasm. I'll take you to see Sara." I tell her before slipping out of the room. I make my way back to the waiting room, trying to think of anything but Tris. I need to calm down before I go back into that room and attack her.

* * *

I wait patiently for Tris' examination to be done. I busy myself looking over each examination report and making any need to know notation of the initiates. Surprising all but one seem to be a full health. Myra seems the only one with health concern. Asthma but it looks to appear very well controlled. Which means shouldn't be a problem. I continue to work on the reports, when I finally hear the opening and closing of the double doors and watch Tris make her way to me and hands me her examination report. I stand as I quickly look it over, luckily no health concerns. I sigh in relief to see one less thing to worry about.

"I got the shot." She says barely a whisper. I swear those four words erase all the work I have put in to calming my semi hard erection. Instead I am faced with a full aroused problem.

"Did you seriously have to mention that." I groan. She looks at me confused until she looks down noticing my new dilemma. I take in the site of her biting her bottom lip, shutting her eyes tightly, and her entire small frame shaking. "You're not nice." I say, walking out of the infirmary. Tris trailing behind me still fighting the urge to laugh.

* * *

We arrive back at the training room. I hate the thought of us going back to instructor and initiate but what can I say... Reality sucks. I watch Tris with the corner of my eyes as she joins Christina, Will, and Al. I can't help but feel the heat with in me spread as I watch Al step closer to Tris. The way he looks at her, I know he doesn't want her friendship. At least that's not all he wants. I clear my throat and my head from such thoughts. I need to be the instructor now and boyfriend later.

"Line up!" I shot watching them all form a single file line. I push the cart with loaded guns down the line. "The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." I say as I hand each initiate a gun. "Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that." I hand the last initiate their gun and step back to speak to the whole group. "Initiation is divided into stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighted equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time."

I look at each and every one of them. I see Tris looking at her gun with the same expression I must have had when I first held a gun. In Abnegation we were taught violence is a act of selfishness along with the want to protect yourself.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second primary emotional and mental." I say. I know we have already been through this but it can be overwhelming, some information can be missed.

"But what..."I watch Peter stop mid sentence to let out a long and loud yawn. I watch the gun waving mid air. "What does firing a gun have to do with... bravery?"

Nothing angers me more than the site of his recklessly. I flip the gun in his hand, press the barrel to Peter's forehead, and clicks a bullet into place. Satisfaction spread through me as I watch Peter freeze in place with his lips parted.

"Wake. Up. You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." I yell out. All the initiate freeze in their place, fear on their faces. All expect, Tris. I see her at the corner of my eyes, she is fighting the smirk that threatens to appear on her face. I lower the gun to my side. Take in Peter's hard stare and red cheeks... I can tell he is humiliated. "And to answer your question... you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself. this is also information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me." I say, as I face the wall that has the targets ready. I stand with my feet apart, hold the gun in both my hands, take a deep breath and fire. The bullet hits the middle perfectly. I stand back, watch each initiate fire their guns. To my surprise the big kid from Candor, Edward fires right in the middle of the target. Perfect. But he is the only one with perfect aim. I watch the others aim some almost hit the target others are way off.

My eyes land on Tris, I can't fight the urge to pinch the bridge on my noise. Tris' aim is terrible, talk about way off. I need to figure out what pointers I can give her. She has the right stand, she is holding the gun with both hands... Just the aim is far to the right.

"Statistically speaking," the boy in the target next to Tris says, "you should have hot the target at least once by now, even by accident."

"Is that so?" Tris says. I see the look she gives him. That look that says ,"kiss my ass."

"Yeah. I think you're actually defying nature." Will jokes right back. I hold back my own laugh, he isn't wrong though.

Tris shoots again, letting her frustration push her further to do better. Surprise, the bullet almost hits the right side of the target this time. Better. It takes her another five shots, she finally this center target. I watch the biggest brightest grin creep up on her face. I can't help but internally join her.

"Listen up! Once you've hit the target, you are dismissed for lunch. Be back at one." I say. I clean, unload and put away each gun as the initiates bring to me before they leave. I smirk at Tris before she leaves the training room. I fight the urge to take her in my arms.

I know I should go down the dining hall. But instead I decide to stay behind and get ready for the next stage of the day. I take the time to hang the punching bags. When the last bag is hung I decide to tape up my hands and get some pent up energy out and not just sexually. I know something has to be done with Lauren. I keep trying to keep things civilized for the sake of being stuck together during initiation. But she has gone too far now. I will not risk things with Tris for the sake of keeping things civilized. I mean this is my family for crying out loud. We have come too far, to just fail right now. I can't, no I won't, let that happen.

"As I said this morning, next you will start to fight each other. So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt." I say. I demonstrate and name a few punches, first in the air and repeat the punches on the punching bag. "Alright get to work." I say. I watch each initiate choose their punching bag and get started.

I walk up the line giving pointers to each initiate. Again I am surprise that Edwards is totally spot on. He needs no pointers. "Good job, Edward." I say patting his shoulders and moving along to the next initiate.

Myra on the other hand needs a lot of work, I try to re-demonstrate some of the punches I showed earlier. But honestly she is almost a walking catrasify. She hit the bag harder than she expected, she distracted herself with a laugh. Needless to say she didn't see the bag coming back at her. At the end the bag won and Myra ended on the floor. I fought with everything I had in me not to throw my head back and laugh as hard as I possibly could.

Christina on the other hand could hold her own. She hit the bag and it moved, and when it bounced back she hit it again. Not bad for the Candor. Of course though she noticed me watching her, she turned trying to give me what I would imagine her sexiest smirk. If only she knew her friend was my future wife and the mother of my daughter.

Will has excellent form, no doubt he will have no trouble in the fights that are coming up.

Al on the other hand, surprises me. For such a big guy he looks as if he is scared of the bag.

When I get to Tris, I can't help but hang back a minute and watch her. I watch her stance and form. I hear her groan as she hits or tries to hit the bag. I swear the things I would do to her if we were alone in this training room. Defiantly a thought for the future.

"You don't have much muscle, which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them." I suddenly cant fight the urge to get my hands on her. I press a hand to her stomach. She freezes wide- eyed. "Never forget to keep tension here." I say lowly so she can only hear me. "I can't wait to see you and Sara tonight." I say almost lower than a whisper. I see a faint nod from her and walk to the next initiate.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V **

"I don't know. I just want to feel more Dauntless." Al says.

"Alright, so how about we get tattoos or piercings." Christina chimes in. "I heard some girls like pierced male parts." She says raising an eyebrow at Al. He instantly turns red at the thought.

"I'm in." Will says.

"What about you, Tris?" Christina asks turning towards me.

I remember what Max told Tobias and I, no one can know the truth. No one. Not yet. I also remember what Max proposed about using Hana as my alibi. My mother and Hana were close growing up, almost like sisters. I could use the excuse to getting away. But what if she wants to come with me... What do I say than?

"Um... I... I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to head back to the dorms." I say not coming up with anything better to say.

"You do know I'm from Candor, right? We're like human lair detectors." She says. Oh no. I nod not knowing what else to say. But luckily before I could say anything, something catches Christina's eye. I turn and look at what caught her eye. Tobias. I'll admit he does look good in Dauntless clothing. I catch the glimpse of him laughing, and eating with Zeke and Shauna. I can't wait for the day that we no longer have to hide. "Damn. I don't know about you... But that man looked so good when he was demonstrating those punches. Watching those muscles." She lets out a moan. "Made my panties instantly wet." Christina says, leaning in, whispering in my ear. I suddenly have to fight the strong urge I have to using the techniques Tobias just taught us on her. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself. I push my green beans on my plate, suddenly lost my appetite.

I hate that I know Tobias could do so much better than me. He deserves so much more. I will never understand what he sees in me. Why does he want me? When he can have a chance at all these girls that want him so much. The girls that are drop dead gorgeous, the nice breasted curvy girls, the girls that can satisfy his every need and want.

"How does it feel to know he is having fun, probably spreading some other slut's legs? I don't see what my son ever saw in such a girl like you, with such a boyish figure? He will find some other girl that knows how to fulfill his every needs better than you ever can." Marcus words continue to play in my head. Words that were meant to hurt me, bring me down. Break me. But they continue hunt me. Although they were just words, they hit every insecurity I could possibly have about myself and my relationship with Tobias. I hate that after all this time, Marcus still has that power over me. Suddenly I can't breath. The feeling of suffocation is overwhelming me. I stand throwing my tray out, making my way out of the dinning hall.

* * *

I stand, enjoying the sound of the water hitting the rocks and watching as the water spits back up. For the moment I let my mind stop thinking about initiation, Christina, Lauren, even Marcus. For the moment it's just me and the water hitting the rocks. I can finally breath again.

I let the time fly until Tobias comes and finds me. I feel the anticipation growing as the time continues to tick. I wonder if she will remember me. Although I doubt it, she was so small when Tobias took her from Abnegation. I hate the thought of my own baby not remembering who I am. That I am her Mother. I hear the footsteps from behind me. I don't bother to turn to see who it is.

"Hi." Tobias says, taking his stance next to me.

"Hey, yourself." I say right back with a smile that I learned to fake so many times.

"You ok?" He asks. Of course he would see right through me.

"Yea. I'm fine. Just... wondering if she will remember me. It's all." I say looking down.

"You know I read somewhere that a child could never forgets it's Mother's voice and smell. I'm sure she may not recognize you but maybe if you speak to her... She might just know who you truly are." He says smiling. I know he is trying to ease my nerves.

"I love you, Tobias." I say barely a whisper.

"I love you too... Beatrice." I let out a small chuckle. "Come on. There might still be time." He says looking down at his watch.

"Time?" I ask. Not fully understanding what he is getting at.

"Sara has dinner at six thirty, than play time for thirty minutes, bath by seven, along with story time and bedtime. We can put her to bed together." He says as he starts to reach out for my hand. But when he remembers where we are he stops mid air. I wish he would touch me, take my hand, hold me tightly in his embrace.

We make our way down what looks like many hallways to me. Each hallway looks just like the last. Dark and cold. The only light we have to guide us is small blue lanterns on the wall. I guess this is something you get use to after awhile.

Tobias stops us in front of a door, numbers 345 are written on the door. He knocks softly three times and wait. Suddenly I feel my whole body fidget. I don't know what to do with my hands, I can't seem to stop moving my legs. I hear Tobias chuckle next to me, catching my growing anticipation.

"Tris, you'll be fine. You'll see." He says smiling even wider. I can't remember a time where I saw Tobias so happy to see someone. An older lady, around my mother's age opens the door. She smiles when she sees who it is.

"Four." She greets. Than she turns to me. "This must be Tris. It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Hana." She speaks so softly and warmly, I would never expect from a Dauntless member. "I think someone will be very happy to see you both." She says opening the door even wider, allowing us to walk in. Tobias guides me into the apartment with a hand on my lower back. Usually I would feel the zing from his touch but my attention is already taken by the most beautiful little girl sitting on a pink blanket on the floor. She has grown so much, her hair is long almost to her shoulders now, curler but still blonde. She looks so happy and loved. I'm frozen in place. Watching her play with her little blocks, trying so hard to make a star block fit into the square opening. She is trying to bang it, trying to figure out why it won't go in. Than she gets it to finally go in the star opening, and watching it disappear into the box. She gets so excited and proud of her self. She lets out a little laugh and bounces up and down.

"Dada." She says when she notices Tobias. She holds her chubby little arms up for him to take her in. "Up. Up." She says. I didn't even know tears were falling down my cheeks until Hana hands me some tissues.

"Hey, there's Daddy's little Princess." I watch Tobias immediately walks over to our daughter, bends down and takes her into his arms. "Have you been a good little girl for Grandma Hana?" He asks her smiling at her. I watch them interact. It amazes me what nine months has done to Tobias. It feels like just yesterday he questioned his ability to being a single parent to Sara. But I knew he would be a great Father to her and any future children we have. There was never any doubt in my mind that he would love and protect her here in Dauntless.

"Yea." Sara says laughing as Tobias tickles her little belly, not really waiting for her to answer him.

"Yea? Yea? I missed you." He says kissing her little cheek. "You know who else missed you very much?" He asked her. This time he waits for her to answer him.

"No." She says. Tobias carried her over to me.

"Your Mommy. Sara... This is your Mama." Tobias says turning Sara in his arms to face me. Sara looks at me with a wide smile.

"You play." Sara says.

"You want your Mama to play with you?" Tobias asks.

"Yea." She says smiling and answering her father. When Tobias puts her down on her steady little feet, Sara reaches for my hand and walks me over to her blocks. She sits back down at her original spot and hands me a block. My heart instantly swells at the site before me.

Tobias and I together give Sara a bath. She laughs, watching the bubbles fly around. Tobias takes a hand full of bubbles, covering his face with them, making goofy faces at Sara. I join in on our daughter's contagious laughter. I can't help but cherish this moment. To want this every night for the rest of my life. To have them. At this moment, I don't care if that makes me selfish.

Tobias ends up putting Sara to sleep. Although I can tell she is ok with me, she seems very attached to Tobias. I try not to take offense to that. I can see she is Daddy's little girl. I love how close they are. I can hear Tobias reading to her.

"You know when Four first arrived to Dauntless, he was a completely different person than what he has grown to be. So cold and distant from the world." Hana says taking me by surprise. She was so quiet, sitting at the dinning room table. I didn't know she was there. I decide to sit down beside her. "He took him awhile, but eventually he told me about you. He hated being apart from you. But he embraced that time apart to learn things about himself. He became like a third son to me... When he brought Sara... At first he didn't know what to do. Like every other first time parent he was scared and didn't know how to handle things. But than it was like his instincts kicked in and he figured it out." She takes a deep breath and I see the widest smile on her face. "Now that he has you here. He is complete and happy. I have never seen him with such sparkle in his eyes, Tris. I don't know everything but I know he has had it hard in his past." I nod agreeing with her. "He deserves every ounce of happiness. You both do. I just want you to know I am here for you, for her, and her him. I see a lot of your Mother in you. You have her strength and her bravery. Your mom was like a sister to me. We were always together. I was there when she met your dad. I was there when they fell in love. I also see your father in you as well. Im glad you are here, Tris." She says reaching out for my hand to squeeze. At this moment I understand why Tobias is so close to her, she is the most sweetest, kindest, selfless woman I have ever seen. Next to my Mother.

For the first time since I arrived in Dauntless yesterday... I feel at home.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I saw a few reviews regarding my next update and hoping I haven't given up on this story... Guys this story has been in my head since last July. I have big plans for this story lines. Many twists and turns and "oh crap did that just happen" things. I am writing another story for those of you, who haven't noticed called To love again. I am alternating between both stories. But to help ease any more... I will start to post at the end of the chapters the next date to expect the next chapters. **

**The next chapter will be posted NO LATER than 06/10 **

**Take care guys :)**

**Trini**


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy reading Everyone! Lets see what this chapter has in store for us! Enjoy!Comment below let me know what you think :)**

**The following has a lot of references to the original book. I owe nothing Veronica Roth is the sole writer of the Divergent series. **

**A love like no other **

**Chapter 24**

**Tris P.O.V**

I wake up to the sound of people chatting, and movements through out the room. It takes me a minute to get my barrings. I sit up and the events of last night comes floading back to me. It was such a wonderful night. I couldn't ask for anything more.

Tobias took me to go see our precious little girl. I yearned for her every day for nine months, seeing her made this all a reality. I really am in Dauntless. I'm finally an initiate. The moment that seemed to take forever finally arrived. But of course with any reality check comes the realization of the situation. I'm a initiate. Only ten of us will make it into Dauntless, born and transfer. I need to make it in the top ten. I need to work hard, not just for me but for us.

I take my cloths into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I know I still have the bandages from last night on my chest. Tori said I should be able to remove them this morning.

* * *

**Flash back**

I walk into the tattoo polar, I still have some time before I have to be back at the dorms. I wander around the room, looking at the artwork on the walls. A drawing of birds in flight catch my eyes.

"It's a raven." A voice from behind me says. "Pretty right?" I turn to see Tori standing a few feet behind me. I feel frozen. Although I didn't give it much thought, I never thought I would see her again after my aptitude test. "Well, hello there. Never thought I would see you again, Beatrice." She says giving me a small smile.

"It's just Tris now. You work here?" I ask.

"I do. I just took a break to administer the tests. Most of the time I'm here. You were the first jumper." She says. I nod unable to find my voice. "Well done. Want a tattoo?" She asks, glancing back at the birds that caught my attention.

"Yes." I answer. She walks me back to her work station. Telling me to take a sit. "Three of these flying." I touch my left collarbone, marking the path of their flight, towards my heart. One for each member of my family I left behind. "Than I need two more, one slightly bigger than the other." I place two fingers just above my left breast, signaling over my heart. The bigger one for Tobias and the smaller one for Sara.

**End of Flash back**

* * *

I take the bandages off my skin slowly, reveling the permanent markings on my skin. Although the skin still appears to be red, it isn't has swollen as yesterday. I carefully apply the cream that Tori gave me last night on my inflamed skinned. I quickly changed, trying once again to cover as much of my body as much as I can. I put my generic Dauntless standard training attire on and pull up my hair into a pony tail. When I walk back into the dorms, Christina is awake already changing into her training cloths for the day.

"I wonder what will be in store for us... You know I heard that Four likes to fuck as hard as he likes to train. Wow would I like one night of that..." She says with a wide smile. I know by the gaze in her eyes her thoughts are beyond inappropriate. I take a breath through my noise and let it out through my mouth, trying to calm my runaway nerves. The last thing I would want is to loose my cool.

Christina and I sit across from Will and Al at the table in the dinning room hall. It surprises me that I picked a more Abnegation breakfast this morning verses all the elaborate items available. I take another fork full of my scramble eggs and toast. I hear the nonchalant conversations taken place amount them. But my thoughts continue to wander off thinking about Sara and Tobias. I wonder how they are this morning... I can't wait for the day that I can wake up to both Tobias and Sara.

We enter the training room, I take a deep breath anxious to get what ever is coming over with. I see Tobias is standing with his arms crossing over his chest. His face is expressionless, but his eyes have amusement in them. What ever he is plan for us... Best believe he will enjoy it.

"Now that we know you all are healthy enough not to fall and die turning training. Today we will begin with extensive physical training. I will warn you now, I wont go easy on any of you. You cant keep up, don't come back." Tobias says in the most threatening tone. But his eyes soften when they land on me.

I take a look at my fellow initiate face, some have a terrorized expression, while others are not fazed by it. Tobias starts us off on stretching exercises. I can feel every muscle and joint stretch and warm up with each movement. Afterwards, Tobias leads the way out of the Dauntless compound. I take a deep breath the minute we get outside, enjoying the fresh air.

"Alright! Remember keep up or don't come back." Tobias says taking off, jogging down the streets of Chicago. I can tell how comfortable he is taking this route. I wonder how often he ran this way. I am suddenly grateful for my light training my Mother had me do. I can easily keep up so far. While others are falling back. I take a quick glance back and see Molly and Myra and Al are beginning to struggle as they struggle to breath. Than Peter catches my eye, I didn't know how close he was to me. Just a few feet behind me. I decide to pick up my pace little more, needing to be little closer to Tobias. I look forwards keeping my mind on anything but the burning sensation in my legs. Tobias seems at ease. His controlled breathing, and facial expression tells me he is well in shape for this verses the rest of us. I push myself to the limit keeping right behind Tobias.

"Who knew a Stiff could run so well?" I hear Peter say. Although realizing he sounds a lot closer than what he was a few minutes ago. When I look over my shoulder again, I'm right to assume the worst. He is now hot on my tail and I decide to change course, forcing my legs little faster to be side by side to Tobias. Call me a Coward but something tells me Peter was skimming something... I can't risk being factionless made Factionless over him. Tobias glances to me with a questioning look. I just shrug it off. I need to focus.

Tobias gives us a ten minute break when we arrive back at the Dauntless Compound. But he doesn't lighten up on the work after. We quickly work our way with sit ups, push ups, and weight lifting. By the time lunch approaches I'm exhausted, sore, and reaching my breaking point.

"Alright. Break for lunch be back at one. If you are late you are Factionless." Tobias says dismissing us. I purposely move slowly so I am the last one out.

"You're trying to kill us, aren't you?" I joke.

"Something like that." Tobias smirks at me. He takes the last remaining steps towards me, only stopping when I can feel his breath on my skin. "You did good, Tris." He says, leaning in giving me a short but loving kiss. I wish I didn't have to leave him. Wish I could stay with him. But I know I need to get something to eat with all this physical work, I need to keep my strength up. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say. "How's Sara?"

"I would imagine, she's good. I only get to see her when the day is over with." I can see the sadness in his eyes. I always knew what a wonderful Father he would be. But shocked at how amazing it is to see it first hand. I never thought watching Tobias be a wonderful Father could be such a turn on. I love how close they are. How wonderful he is to her. Sara has truly become a Daddy's girl. "You should go get some lunch." He says interrupting my thoughts with his words followed by his lips brushing against my forehead.

"Coming?" I ask raising an eyebrow. I know that question can be taken two different ways.

"Not yet." He laughs out. "I gotta set up the punching bags. I'll be right behind you." I see his smile meet his eyes and for the first time in years my panties are instantly wet. WOW!

* * *

I keep my lunch lite, thinking it would probably be best not to throw up on any one or anything for that matter. Just a simple salad along with some fruit and A LOT of water.

"Tris. I think we need a girl's night." Christina says as she takes the last bite of her pizza.

"Girl's night?" I ask. What is that?

"Yes. We can go shopping, getting our hair done.. Oh come on, Tris. It would be a blast." Christina says getting excited just by running her mouth.

"Um. I don't know Christina. I might be too tired by the end of the day." Trying to sound more convincing. I really want to see Sara today.

"Is this about last night? Where were you?" Shit.

"Just meeting up with an old friend of my Mom's." I say,

"You know I can tell when you lie... Or at least not telling me the whole truth." She says. I decide its best to stay quite since there is no way out of it.

"Well I think, Tris doesn't need a girl's night... She looks great the way she is." Al jumps in. I feel my cheeks heat from his unwanted attention.

The afternoon continues to be exhausting as ever. Tobias shows us different kicking movement on the bag. We finish the day off with more shooting. I admit I am getting more comfortable holding the heavy metal weapon. I didn't miss the target as much as I did yesterday. When I look over my shoulder Tobias gives me a proud smile.

"So you ready for girls night?" Christina says. She hands Tobias her gun, mindlessly. I see him giving a questionable look at us.

"I have prior arrangements, but how about I meet you in the Pit at eight." I suggest. Hana said that she would be home with Sara early today. She also offered to have dinner prepared so I can spend as much time as possible with Sara. I can see what Tobias spoke about with Hana in his letters, she is like a Mother to us all.

"Alright. That sounds fair." Although Christina gives me a questioning look, she doesn't press.

I linger in the training room. I pretend to continue practicing my techniques on the punching bags. When the last person is out the doors, I stop turning to Tobias.

"Girl's night?" Tobias asks with a wide smirk. Something tells me he already knows what it is.

"Christina wants makeovers, and shopping." I tell him.

"Trying to get the Abnegation out of you already?" He laughs out. While unloading each gun, cleaning it, and putting it away.

"Shut up." I say.

"Are you going to go see Sara tonight?" He asks, no longer laughing.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't miss spending time with her for the world. I told Christina I would meet up with her at the Pit around eight. Are you?" I want nothing more than to spend the next couple hours with both him and Sara.

"Of course. I hate not seeing her. The apartment is too quiet alone at night." He says placing the last gun away and locking it up.

"You are such a wonderful Father, Tobias." I confess. Closing the gap slowly between us. He leans in resting his forehead against mine.

"That is the best compliment you could ever give me. I love you... both of you so much." He says looking through my eyes and into my soul. "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask, confused. I haven't done anything.

"For Sara. You both mean everything to me." He says, before crashing his lips against mine. I can feel the love, and adoration he has in this kiss. We let our lips move in sync motion until he breaks the kiss. "We need to go. We don't want to get caught." I can feel his breath on my face as he speaks. I nod my head, I know we need to make better choices. "Do you remember the way to Hana's?"

"Umm. Not completely." I know we shouldn't be seen walking the halls of Dauntless. I cant wait for the day it wont matter. For the day we can walk hand in hand down the halls with our daughter. He goes over the directions with me before allowing me to head out first. He tells me that he will wait five minutes to leave, he will be right behind me.

"I love you, Tobias." I tell him before leaving the room.

"Not like I love you." I hear him say barely at a whisper.

* * *

Sara, Tobias and I take residency on the living room floor. I can't help but admire the tiny human that Tobias and I both created. She looks so fascinated with her blocks as she tries to stack them together and watch them as she knocks them down. So satisfied with her self when they all hit the floor. She bounces herself up and down, laughing, and clapping her little hands. She's so perfect. One thing is for sure... Tobias and I make beautiful babies.

Tobias' fingers against my cheek steals me away from mu thoughts. "Where were you just now? You seem a million miles away." Tobias says. Of course he takes notice.

"Just thinking... about how amazing she is. How we did that." I say. I roll my eyes when I see him blushing at my words. Of course his mind would go straight to the subject of sex.

"Would you want to make more babies with me?" He whispers so Hana can't hear us. I see him giving me a goofy smile.

"When the time is right..." I say, leaning in so my lips are barely touching his left ear and I whisper, "But I wouldn't mind practicing in the mean time." I watch as his jaw clenches, and he tries to remain calm by breathing in and out. I internally laugh at this response.

"You don't play fair." He says.

"Never said I was going to." I say lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Alright kids, dinner." Hana calls from the kitchen. Tobias lifts Sara into his arms carrying her into the dinning room. He carefully sits her into a high chair. Tobias and I both take our seats on either side of hers.

"Thank you so much for everything, Hana. I... We really appreciate all you have done." I say, taking the large serving bowl that she hands me. I serve my self, silently questioning what it is.

"It's spaghetti. Its delicious." Tobias says, must have notice my questioning look. Taking his word for it I finish serving myself, along with salad and garlic bread. Tobias serves himself and Sara. I'm so amazed... The last time I ate with her she was just started on home made pureed vegetables. I hate that I am continuously reminded at the time I lost. The time I had to give up in order for her to be safe. I don't know if there will ever be a time where I don't hate Tobias' father for what he has done to us. Because of him, Tobias had to leave me. Because of him I had to face things included him, alone. Because of him I had to seek help, by any means necessary. I had to send my daughter to live with her father into the unknown life of Dauntless. Because of him my own daughter doesn't know who I am.

Tobias and I both take turns helping Sara get some food in her mouth other than her hair, cloths or floor. By the end of dinner she is well of a need for a bath. I am taken by surprise when she hold her little arms up for me to take her instead of Tobias. Of course I don't deny her. I take her safely into my arms and catch the wide smile Tobias gives us as I walk to the bathroom with her. I don't even care that she might get food all over me.

Tobias and I both bathed Sara... Just like last night. She loved it. She really is amazed at everything. She watches the bubbles and play with them. Tobias laughs at all her little silly actions. We both have to work at getting the food out of her hair. As one distracts her and the other works on getting the pasta out. She really hates it when anyone is messing with her hair.

She takes to Tobias, to be the one to put her down for the night. I watch him take her in his large muscular arms and hold her in the rocking chair while he reads to her. I can see how comfortable and loved she feels as she rests her head against her father's chest. I love watching them together.

"You still going out on a "girl's night" with Christina?" Tobias ask after closing the door to Sara's temporary room.

"Yes." I say. I wish I didn't have to. I wish I could go home with Tobias and sleep with him. I hate the thought of our family separated like it is. I watch him scratch the back of his neck, a hobbit that I have watched countless of times as we grew up.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing... Um. I wanted to ask if tomorrow night... if you don't have any plans... Can we spend some time together. I really miss you." He asks, almost shyly.

"I thought we couldn't... until after my initiation." I express my concern.

"Well well were advised to keep us discreet..." He points out with a grin. "Plus we aren't going anyone. Hana has to work late tomorrow. So I will be picking up Sara, bringing her here, and than staying until midnight. So that would give us little time by ourselves, once we get Sara down. Come on please!" Now how can I say no to that?

"Ok. Tomorrow night sounds perfect." I say wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." He says, he slowly leans in giving me a lingering passionate kiss. I bid my good nights to both Tobias and Hana. I feel the ping of sadness hitting me before I leave the apartment for the night. Nine more weeks... and we will never have to part again.

* * *

The Pit is swarming with people. But that only adds excitement to Christina, when she tells Al and Will that we will meet up with them later. Than she drags me towards the clothing stores. At first I didn't notice what was going on until she tells me her intentions of giving me a full make over.

"What's wrong with my cloths? I'm wearing gray anymore." I say, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"They're ugly and poor fitting. Will you just let me help you? If you don't like what I put you in, you never have to wear it again, I promise." Christina vows. Jeez do I have a choice?

With in ten minutes I found myself standing in the middle of the store, holding a pile of different clothing in my arms as high as my chin. How is it she found so much in such a small amount of time?

"Alright, let's go try those on." She says ushering me to a fitting room.

"All of them?" I ask her.

"All of them."

She enters the small dressing room with me, telling me that she wanted to see what each item looks like. I suddenly felt like a dress up doll. But I know its useless fighting with her. She has me try on several leggings, jeans of all different cuts, skirts, and dress, along with different sorts of shirts and blouses. She even goes beyond and picks out work out bras, lacy bras, and underwear to match. I blush at the site of a few of them. Wondering what Tobias would think of me in them.

We move on to the beauty department. She takes my tie out of my hair, shaking my hair out of the form it was in. My hair falls down in waves on my shoulders. Than I see her pick up a few items along with a black pencil.

"Eyeliner." She says.

"You aren't going to be able to make me pretty, you know."I close my eyes and hold still while she applies it. I hate the words that escaped my mouth earlier. Although Abnegation embedded in us that there is no such thing as beauty, that its a selfish act to look upon things as beauty or ugliness... I know half of the thoughts are from my time with Marcus.

"Who cares about pretty? I'm going for noticeable." She says as she finishes up.

I open my eyes and for the first time stare openly at my own reflection. I feel as though I am breaking some kind of rule and could be scolded at any moment. I do see how the black markings around my eyes help my eyes look more appealing, along with my hair framing my face.

"See?" Christina says interrupting my thoughts. "Striking." She says smiling. She isn't lying.

I hope that once the truth comes out about me.. It won't cost me my new found friendship with Christina.

* * *

**A/N**

**With much more time between chapters I am brain storming more projects to come... There have been a few request for single special shots of A rented family... along with many other projects such as a sequel. So keep your eyes open, make sure you follow me... So you don't miss anything **

*****As long as people are reading and commenting I will continue writing :) *********

**Expect next update for this story will be on June 17th .**

**If you also follow To love again that update will be on June 12th **

**Take care everyone!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Happy Reading everyone! Keep up with the comments, you know I love reading them! Chapter contains sexual content. This chapter also refers much back to the original Dauntless book written by Veronica Roth I do not own anything!**

**A love like no other **

**Chapter 25**

**Tobias P.O.V**

It took everything in me to let her go. A [art of me wants nothing more than to have her with me, once and for all. I feel like we have waited so long.. all I want most in this world right now is to have her in my arms. To never let her go. But I know that would be selfish of me. I know she needs to socialize and make new friends. In fact it has been proven the relations that are started with in initiation can be a long lasting bond. So I remind myself that balance will be the key to this relationship. I know this will be something that she and I will have to deal with and face until we settle with in our new life together here in Dauntless. I know there will be happy times ahead, just like there will be many hard times ahead of us. Just because we as a couple are accustom to life as Abnegations and not Dauntless do. But these are times that I rather face with her than not at all.

After Tris left Hana's, I double checked on Sara one last time. Taking an extra few minutes watching her sleep. She always look so peaceful and happy when she sleeps. Like a perfect little Angel. She makes things seem so simple and doable in life. No matter what. I can never thank Tris enough for such a perfect and previous gift.

I head home, having no other choice but to face the quiet dead apartment. I thought about knocking on Zeke and Shauna's door at first, see what they are up to. That is until I heard the song by Marvin Gaye, let's get it on. I learned a long time ago, when that song comes on stay clear far away from their apartment. I decide to skip that idea and head into the apartment for the night. I waste no time, heading for the shower and head to bed.

I stand in the shower allowing the heat of the water wash away the day down the drain. I try to settle my racing thoughts. Not wanting to think about anything or anyone. But it's no use as images of Tris come to mind. The way her breasts swayed with each punch pr kick on the punching bag. The way her stomach muscles tightened under my touch. Even hearing her heaving this morning during our five miles run was sexy as hell. I instantly feel like a horny out of control teenager, my dick hardening with each image that plays in my mind. I can no longer hold back my need. I wrap my self with my right hand and lean against the tile wall with my left. As I allow more desires and fantasizes play with in my mind. I starting imagining Tris' naked, tiny body spread out on our bed as I hover over her, kissing every inch of her. She screams my name with pleasure before I thrust myself into her body. I remember how tight she felt around me, fitting me like a glove. I remember the way her walls would squeeze my dick tighter when her orgasm would hit her. I feel myself swell even further as my body stiffen before the explosion with in me takes over and I feel the release I so have long for. I quickly finish up in the shower, dry off, pull on some sweat pants and fall quickly into the comfort of my bed. I allow sleep to take my under.

Six am comes too quickly, I get up with the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I get up shave, dress, and head out. It's odd feeling... being alone. Only having to worry about taking care of myself. I got so use to having to wake up earlier than normal, dressing both Sara and myself, and packing her bag. Always hoping that I could buy just ten minutes to play or joke with her. But always having to run out the door.

I enter the already crowded dinning hall. I make way through the food line making myself a plate of scramble eggs, bacon, toast and not forgetting the much needed coffee. As I head towards the normal table, it takes me by surprise to see Zeke and Shauna already awake. After last nights extra curriculum activities I thought they would be sleeping in. I guess I was wrong.

"Morning." I say, not bothering to mention anything about last night.

Still remembering the months of torture having to listen to Zeke and Shauna cries of pleasure that would come through the walls. I didn't need to to be told how great of a sex life they had... After all I heard it loud and clear every night. Sometimes for hours. Of course Shauna never knew I could hear them, until months after I was complaining to Zeke about how they would keep me up at night. I almost felt bad for Shauna. ALMOST! By the time she figured it out, I had spent months of sleep deprived and couldn't fully care how embarrassed she was. Luckily at the time Sara wasn't living with me yet. But be as it may, I still have to suffer through it all. Seeing that each time they have sex the same sexual song gets played. Like that's any better. I wont be surprise if Sara first sentence is "Let's get it on."

"How's training?" Shauna ask taking another sip of her coffee.

"It's going, I guess. Some naturals, some not so much." I answer.

"How's Tris doing?" Shauna whispers, leaning in.

"She's doing good so far. But fights are next week. Which reminds me, Zeke want to help demonstrate fighting with me again this year?" I ask with a wide satisfying grin. Last year, Zeke and I agreed that we wouldn't hold back on our demonstration. Needless to say who won.

"Yea right. So the Dauntless prodigy can kick my ass again this year?" He ask, letting out a sigh like he is thinking about it. "Oh ok. Let me know when." He than gets up and kisses Shauna and leaves towards the control room.

"Max told Doc to be prepared for brutal fighting this year." Shauna says full of concern in her voice.

"Eric is in charge. I have say." I hate that I don't. "He wants to change things make them more intense that along with the future cuts... I would imagine Max advised Doc right." I answer."I need to get going. See you at lunch?" I ask standing up collecting my tray.

"I'll be here." She says nodding her head.

I enter the training room, with just a half hour to spare before the initiates are set to come into the room. I start to set up for the day, getting towels and water bottles out. Today, just like yesterday will be spent with physical training in the morning, followed by fight training after lunch. Since next week we start fighting. Today's lesson is mostly how to block being hit and kicked. Along with how to escape if need be. Tomorrow we will learn how to combine all that they have learned to properly fight. Starting with a demonstration with Zeke and I. The demonstration was very successful last year, both born and transferred quickly learned to fear and stay away from both Zeke and I. Guess I'll tell him at lunch, I will need him tomorrow.

The morning continues smoothly, Eric doesn't bother showing up seeing it's just working out and training for the day. For this I am grateful. Eric is enough to deal with...

Just like yesterday we started the morning off with stretching, running for five minutes, followed by additional work outs. I enjoy pushing the initiates past their breaking point. I watch Tris carefully from the corner of my eye, she never slows, never shows signs that she can't make it. She pushes herself and finds the will to continue. I also don't miss the looks she gets from her fellow initiates... I constantly have to remind myself to remain calm as I am force to watch Al stare at Tris' breasts and ass as she moves. Peter is even worst than Al. Al on one hand tries to hide his stares. Peter on the other hand, has no shame. I watch him tilt his head to the side in hopes to get a better view. He pleasantly grins when he is pleased at what he sees. I swear end up throwing him into the Chasm by the time initiation is over with.

"You seem angry today." Tris says once the door to the training room is closed. We are finally alone.

"I don't like the way Peter is watching you." Although I also hate Al watching her, I hate to say anything. They are friends after all. It would make things awkward for them. Plus I can't blame Al entirely, I mean Tris in tight, well fitting, black clothing... Is hot. Hell I have a hard enough time keeping my hands and eyes off of her.

"Yea." She says, leaving me believe there is more to the story.

"Want to talk about it?" I ask. She knows she can tell me anything.

"Not much to tell. This.. him... treating me... been going on for two years now." She says. I nod, remembering Uriah once told me how he had to intervene on situations to save a pregnant Abnegation a few times. I hate that I wasn't there to protect her when she needed me the most. I run my hand through my hair. "Are we still on for tonight?" She asks. Obviously she is trying to change the subject.

"Yea. I'll be cooking dinner too.. so come hungry." I say. "Speaking of, you should head to lunch. Get something to eat." I suggest.

"Ok." She says, standing on her tippy toes and pecking my lips before leaving me alone in the training room. "I love you, Tobias Eaton." She whispers.

"I love you too, Bea." I reply as she walks out of the room, once again leaving me alone.

* * *

"Hey, man. I'm going to need you tomorrow after lunch... Does that work for you, Pooh Bear?" I ask, sliding into my chair right next to him. My surprise nickname causes Shauna to almost choke on her food.

"Aw. Did you miss me already, baby?" He says, leaning in giving me a kiss on my cheek. Of course I shove him away before those nasty-who-knows-where-they-have-been-lips can even touch me. "Yea. I'll be there." He says giving me a pout.

"Great." I say sarcastically. As I take a bite out of my burger, my eyes can't help but find Bea sitting at her normal seat. From the corner of my eyes, I watch her smiling, laughing with her friends, and enjoying her lunch. I love being able to watch her. I felt like we have been deprived of the smallest pleasures in life, and I don't plan to continue to waste them. I plan to always be able to watch, talk and enjoy having Bea close by.

"Earth to Four!" Zeke says. When I don't respond he gladly sends his elbow right into my ribs. Damn.

"What, Jackass?" I ask, rubbing the ache away.

"Jackass? Mmm. Good one, you kiss your daughter with that mouth of yours?" He asks while stuffing more food into his already filled mouth. Which earns him a nice swift kick from under the table. Shauna. Ever since I brought Sara to live in Dauntless, she has taken upon herself to teach all of us about table manners. One thing for sure do not piss off Mamma Bear! I almost feel compelled to move down little to avoid one of her kicks. Shauna wears heals, trust me they hurt.

"Ouch! Damn it, woman. Watch the heals at least." He says just above a whisper, pain evident in his voice. I can't help but laugh at the scolding she is giving him instead of an apology. "Any who... What ya watching over there?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows over where Tris is sitting. "See anything you like... or want?" He chuckles.

"I. hate. You." I declare.

"I guess you two haven't...done the deed...yet?" Right as he finishes his statement I once again see Shauna jerk violently. Zeke jumps in return. Once again I can't hold back my hysteria and in no time we have the whole dinning room's attention, all wondering if we have lost our minds.

* * *

"Listen up. Combat fighting isn't all about who is the fastest, who can punch the hardest, or kick the best... it also has to do with blocking your opponent's target. That target is you.. at least the weakest part of you. There for we will be learning maneuvers on blocking, and dodging." I pace up and down the line of my initiates, making eye contact with eye and everyone of them. I already have my suspensions on which one will thrive and which will struggle. "You are in luck today I have to be leaving early which means you all will be dismissed a little early today. But DO. NOT. Get use to it. Odds are it won't happen again." My gaze falls on Tris, I can't wait for us to have some time to ourselves tonight.

It's indescribable how much you can miss a person. When you have spent everyday for more than half your life talking and just being with a person, than to just go so long with out that person, to than have them in arms length, it's almost torture.

I break the initiates off into teams of two, with the exemption of one team being of three. I decide those with more advance fighting skills will be in my exemption team. Peter, Drew, and Edward, not only do they have to block one opponent but they have to block two instead. I walk around the room giving tips and adjusting the initiates as needed.

I take note on a few initiates that need to be taught a lesson. Christina although she is quick to block her opponent, she often leaves her weakest point open for a direct hit. Big mistake on her part. If her opponent tricks her well, she will loose the fight. Al on the other hand, I can't help but wonder why he choose Dauntless in the first place. I often have to re-remind him to hold his fist higher, and block his body better. This actually surprises comparing his size to his demeanor... Will on the other hand coming from Erudite has perfect form. Molly looks vicious, reminds me of Eli back in my initiation class. That girl would rip your ear ring out of your skin, if she thought that would help her. Peter on the other hand reminds me a lot of Eric... He seems to pry on what he thinks is the weak. He also uses that to make himself feel better about him. The only difference, Peter seems to be too cocky about it. Which in the end may be his undoing. Drew on the other hand, is a lackey. Not just anyone's lackey but Peter's. That thought can be dangerous. Edward, although he came from Candor is well skilled fighter. From what I have gathered he always knew he wanted to be Dauntless, there for he has been training for years. His girlfriend on the other hand, Myra, worries me. If she doesn't start working harder she will not make the end of stage one. Than there is Tris, so far she seems will equipped. She is keeping up with the morning physical training. She doesn't even seem to struggle. She doesn't seem to be having too much trouble with her fighting skills. But she is no Edward, not yet.

"Alright once you finish up with your sets you are free to go." I instruct my initiates. I already start cleaning up the room to save some time. I only have another thirty minutes to make it to day care to get Sara. Just as I am finishing up, I realize all the initiates but Christina and Tris have already left.

"Tris, a word." I demand in my "instructor voice." I wait for Christina to leave the room before I turn to talk to Tris. My expression quickly softens once we are left alone.

"Is everything ok?" She asks, confused at my expression.

"Yea. Just wanted to let you know I'm making dinner for us. So come hungry." I grin at her.

"Mmm. Tell me it's anything but Abnegation food." She pleads with me. I can't help but chuckle at her expression.

"Oh god no." I say with a chuckle while placing those worries at ease. Although I know what to make if I ever want to make her mad.

* * *

It's hard to believe that two years ago, my cooking was so limited and tasteless. I have Hana to thank to that. Back in Abnegation there wasn't much we were allowed to do with a chicken, or even potatoes. Mostly baked with salt and pepper and oil for our chicken was the basic way to cook it. Potatoes were often clean, cut, and baked. But now... A whole new window has been open. Chicken is now fried, baked with many seasonings, and even pulled apart. Potatoes can be boiled and mashed, mixed with different flavors.

Tonight I decided to make a slow backed BBQ chicken, with garlic parmesan mashed potatoes, along with roasted vegetables. Not to mention I grabbed some ice cream on my way in for desert. A knock echos through out the apartment just as I am pulling the chicken out of the oven. I peek over the island to see a little giggling Sara excited at a guest. She stands up to make her way over to the door. I race over scooping her up in my arms and make our way to answer the door.

"Who is at the door? Huh?" I ask Sara as I open the door. I can't help but the stupid grin that is plastered on my face when I see the love of my life on the other side of the door. Although Sara hasn't called Tris, Mamma yet... I know by the excited bounce she is currently doing in my arms along with her little hands clapping at the sight of her Mother, she is happy to see her. It's only a matter of time before Tris and Sara's relationship is back on track.

I take Tris' appearance in. Lately I notice since her shopping trip with Christina her cloths are fitting more snug and better fitting. Not to mention more revealing. In Abnegation we wore cloths two sizes two big, and never were we allowed to expose any skin. Tonight Tris is wearing black tight jeans that hug her curves just right, along with a black tank top. I also take note that even though Tris is dressing more like Dauntless, she isn't dressing skimpy. She has expose skin but just the right amount to make her sexy as hell but not look like she is trying.

"Look Sara Mamas here!" I say unable to hide the excitement even if I tried.

"Hey baby girl! I missed you! Did you miss me?" Tris says taking Sara from my arms and giving her daughter a gentle hug. I close the door right behind her. As I lock the door it feels like I am locking us away from the outside world for once.

Time quickly passes to fast for my liking. I wish we could hit pause and just being the moment for little while longer. I can't wait until Tris passes her initiation. Than every night can be like this one.

Tris was in awed that I actually cooked something other than Abnegation food. Although I wish I could take all the credit... I did inform her that that Hana has taught me quite a lot over the years. For this she says she will have to Thank Hana for. I quickly cleaned up the kitchen putting the left overs away in the fridge, all expect Hana's plate that sits safely in the microwave for her when she gets home.

Just like the nights before Tris helps me with taking Sara a bath and dressing her. I take in that Sara is really fascinated with her Mom tonight. She keeps looking at Tris for approving smile and conversation. I was right, Sara just needed and still needs a little time to warm back up to Tris. I hate that she needs the time at all. A child should always be comfortable with it's Mother specially at such an early age.

I know my girls are safe in Dauntless. I am most grateful for that. But I can't help but think about Marcus. Will he retaliate some how? Honestly, do I want him to? I know, that even if justified me killing him will wind me up just joining him. The Abnegation in me tells me to forgive and not forget, to move forward with Sara and Tris and don't look back. Things could have turned out so much worst. But the Dauntless in me, doesn't want to let this go. Why should he walk freely not paying for his crimes.? When my family have to carry the scars given from him. It was always one thing for me to carry the scars of Marcus, after all he is my Father. But Tris is pure, so loving, and selfless. She never deserved what Marcus did to her. Sara, on the other hand was along for the ride.

I let out a steady and calming breath, trying to push my feelings aside for now. Nothing I can do tonight. Tonight is about us. Our family. He will never touch them again as long as I live.

"She is finally down for the count." I say joining Tris on the couch. Exhaustion kicking in, between training initiates, meetings, keeping up with what ever Max is up to, and being a Dad... Might have to rethink training initiates next year.

"She looked tired." Tris giggles. "You look exhausted, Tobias." Tris catches on. She takes my hand that was sitting on my lap.

"I'm alright." Trying hard to play it off. I remove my hand from Tris' grasp and wrap her around the shoulders instead, pulling her closer to my side. We have enough distance between us during the day, I don't space between us right now. She doesn't protest as she moves closer to me. Her head rests comfortably against my shoulder and other hand taking my empty hand. I can't help but breath in her scent. She smells so familiar, yet so different. Her scent being enhanced with the different scents Dauntless has to offer the women here. She smells like strawberries, soap, and little metal. Geese wish we were home. Things I would do. Exhaustion very easily forgotten.

We talk for little while, she tells me about her time she spent in Abnegation after I took Sara. I am more than relived to learn that it didn't take Andrew as long as I thought for him to come to his senses and got Bea out of that house. She continued telling me how her Mother took her to hospital, while her Father reported my Father. I admit hearing to come kind of Justice is better than something but still will never be enough to satisfy me. She goes on telling me that her Father took Marcus' place. Although I have always looked up to Andrew Prior, the thought he just allowed the council members to place Tris in Marcus' home in the first place. Also doesn't seem fair. I try to remind myself that Andrew didn't know that Marcus was truly a monster. But still as I am a Father now, if Sara ever came home pregnant I know I would help her. Sure I would be angry and hurt, what Father wouldn't. But in the end we are all human, I love my little girl. No matter what she does. I know I would never be able to turn my back on her, not the way Andrew did to Tris. Tris continues to tell me about the apology Andrew gave her. But again it doesn't seem enough. Tris had to endure so much crap from the people that should have been there for her, when I clearly wasn't able to. That guilt alone will be carried to my grave. When she speak of Caleb, it doesn't surprise me of his actions. Caleb as always been an Abnegation through and through. I remember seeing Caleb often scolding Bea while growing up for not being Abnegation enough. Tris goes on telling me that her Mother taught her how to throw knives, along with switching her volunteering hours so she could get stronger by lifting heavy boxes. I am relived to hear that she trained. It has and will continue to help her.

"I missed you so much, Tobias." Tris finishes looking up at me, her eyes glancing between my eyes and my lips.

"I missed you too, Tris. There wasn't one day, one minutes that went by that I didn't think of you." I don't know if I am leaning in first, pulling her closer, or if she is leaning in.. but finally our lips meet for the first time on this couch. Suddenly we can't get close enough. Our lips move in sync of each other, exploring familiar territory. Tris grips the hair that lays on my neck giving them little tug. I never understood the effects that as always done to me. I feel the instant shivers of pleasure it sends down my body and to my groin. My groin that is now inches away from where it desires to be. Wait. When did Tris end up straddling me? Oh who cares? She can't get close enough. The fire with in me gives my hands the courage they need to move to touch what they desire most. One hand slips to her ass giving her a firm squeeze, in return Tris grinds her hips into me more. We both moan at the feels of her core rubbing against my already hard dick. I want her feel it, want her to know how much my body craves her. Needs her. My other hand holds on to her neck not wanting her to escape from me. I lick her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She quickly grants me entrance, as I swallow her cries and moans of pleasure she gives me. Tris leans back, breaking our kiss, oxygen becoming a concern for her. But I can't stop, I need more. My lips and tongue hasn't had enough of her. I continues to open mouth kiss her, letting my tongue slowly caress her skin with each kiss as I make my way down her jaw, her neck, her collar. I push the fabric of her tattoo aside noticing the tattoo she has are three birds.

"Birds?" I ask panting, looking up.

"Yea, well ravens. One for each member of my family I left behind." Tris says, out of breath. As I lean in to kiss each one of her raven, she stops me. She pulls the fabric of her tank top even lower. I'm instantly even more aroused at her boldness. But than I see two more ravens, one larger than the other. "This one." She says pointing to the smaller of the two. "Is Sara's. This one is yours." She says than points at the bigger one above her heart. I am rendered speechless. There are no words, she inked me on her body. Marked me, forever. I am amazed at how much this wonderful selfless, brave, smart, honest, and kind woman could love me so much. My lips move on their own accord and caress her tattoos that now means so much to me.

"Thank you." I finally say, crashing my lips with hers and in this kiss I put in all the love, lust, passion, desire I have for her... I feel her hands sneak under my shirt, slowly raising the hem over my stomach and chest. I know this can't go let our lust for each other take us. No matter how much I would want nothing more than to be inside her. Right now. But I can't, we can't. I slow down the kiss.

"Tris. Love, I'm sorry we have to stop." I get out. I instantly regret saying the words when I see nothing but rejection on her face. Oh no. "No. Tris." I say. I stop taking a deep breath to clear my head. "Believe me I want nothing more than to be inside you right now." I say looking up into her eyes. I give her ass a little squeeze forcing her to grinds her hips into me. "You can feel how much I want you right now." She nods, not being able to answer. "It's just the next time we make love, I want to be able to have you. All of you. I want you bare on our bed, for longer than..." I stop to look at the time. "Twenty minutes. I don't want to disrespect Hana, after all that she has done. I'm sorry. Please understand." I plea with her. God what I would do to her if we were home. I watch her blush take over her face, I love the sight. She swallows her panting down.

"I understand. You're right. We need to wait. It's just..." She says. I nod. I know. It's been so long.

"I promise you. The. Night. We. Make. Love. It. Will. Be. Nice. And. Slow. And. A. Night. You. Won't. Forget." I say each word has I kiss her neck making my way back up to her swollen lips. "I love you, Beatrice." I look into her eyes in hopes she sees nothing but honesty and love that I have for her.

"I love you too, Tobias." She says before removing her self from my lap. My body instantly feels her absence. Crap this is going to be a very long couple of months.

* * *

**A/n**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the small delay in this chapter... Unfortunately my entire household got sick (including myself), hasn't been a lot of time for me to sit down and write. I decided to stay up and finish this chapter not wanting to disappoint many of you too much. Luckily it was more than half way done. **

**For those of you who follow my other story "To love again." I will be trying to meet that dead line which is June 19th... but don't be too surprise if it is delayed by another day. Something are out of my control. **

**For this story the next follow up chapter will be released June 24th. **

**Take care everyone!**

**Trini**


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy reading everyone! Don't forget to comment below let me know what your thoughts are :) **

**I don't claim to owe any part of Divergent. All credits go to towards Veronica Roth **

**A love like no other **

**Chapter 26**

**Tris P.O.V**

Lunch time passes us in silence today as tension claims the air. Tobias announced before he broke us for lunch, that today we would begin fighting and it would count against us. To be prepared. But no one can prepare you for whom you may or may not fight against. Along with the physical pain from being struck along with the possible injuries that you might be coming out with. Tobias has done all he can since we started initiation to prepare us for this day. My thoughts keep wondering back to Tobias' demonstration with Zeke, which was just a few days ago... But really feels like a life time ago.

* * *

**Flash back**

At first we were all thrown off as we entered the training room, it wasn't a normal thing to have Dauntless born mix with the transfers. But here we stand all together and don't know what was going on. Not to mention a fearful and amused looking Zeke standing in the middle of the fighting mat.

"Fighting demonstrations." Uriah says taking me by surprise. I didn't even notice him and Marlene were standing right next to me.

"Fighting demonstration?" I ask.

"Basically Four and Zeke beat the crap out of each other until one of them can no longer continue." Uriah answers with the biggest grin I think I have ever seen. "Very entertaining to see my brother volunteer to get his ass whooped by Dauntless prodigy."

"Dauntless prodigy?" I ask trying to sound dumb. Of course I remember, Tobias explained it to me one of the times he visited me in Abnegation.

"Yea. Four was first in his class, exceeded in fighting, shooting, knife throwing, and fear landscape." Uriah explains. Wow. "One of the many reasons why Eric hates Four... Four was best in his class. He was offered leadership every chance Max has to offer. Still does from what Zeke tells me. But Four keeps declining." Uriah continues. I would imagine that has to do more with Marcus than anything else. Leadership often have to interact with other leaders of different factions. Something Tobias doesn't want to risk running into his Father. But Marcus is no longer apart of office, forced to step but by my Father and the rest of the council man after what he did to me when I was living under his roof.

"Um. Sounds like fun." I say trying to get us back on topic.

"You'll see." Marlene sees, she has the same wide grin Uriah has.

"Up until now you have all learned a mixture of how to use your hands and legs in a fight. Including how to block your target. Today you will learn how to put it all to good use. Pay close attention. The smallest mistakes can cost you a fight." Tobias says pacing in front of all of us. I glance around the room... The Dauntless born are all wear the same amused expression vs the transfers all don't know what the expect. Lauren on the other hand doesn't have the same expression as the rest of us. Instead her expression is more of a sexual hunger look. My blood begins to boil seeing that she is staring at Tobias with that look like she might devour him in front of us any minute. My Tobias. It's this moment I want a few minutes on the mat with her. But I have to remind myself she is a better fighter than me. She also doesn't know Tobias is a spoken for man. I hope once she finds out the truth, she will back off. We have come too fair to let some purple hair slut wreck us now.

"No holding back." Zeke says, smiling holding both hands out mid air. I decide to give my full attention to the fight in front of me.

"Not in my nature." Tobias says grinning. I haven't seen him this happy and excited in so long, I can't help but enjoy the sight. Despite the unwanted onlookers that I wish physical harm on.

We sit back watching the scene before us come unfold. Tobias waits patiently as he and Zeke encircle each other. Zeke finally throws the first punch towards Tobias. My heart just about stops at the sight. I know after years of being beaten by Marcus' hand, Tobias has learned how to take a hit, a kick, even the belt. But the sight of him having to take it on purpose... Is almost agonizing. How many nights did I wish for the beatings to stop, to stand in his place so he could be spared the night? Yet here he is volunteering to be apart of this and enjoying it. I try to keep any pain expression off my face. No one can know our true feelings for each other.

"Don't worry. Four is a natural." Uriah says. Must have read the expression on my face. I know I need to do a better job. But his right about that, as I take in the sight before us. I watch Tobias dodges Zeke's punch and in return takes his opportunity and punches his best friend in the ribs, nose, and anywhere that seems to be left unguarded. They continue for what feels like hours but really is mere minutes. We all watch taking in the gruesome punches and kicks that they deliver to each other.

I admit, watching Tobias is a turn on. Never in a million years, would I have thought watching him fight would get my panties wet as they feel right now. I watch the muscles in his upper body contract and flex, the sight sets my blood boil even more. I really can't wait for initiation to be over and done with. We might just have ask Hana to keep Sara just one more night. But my enjoyment is soon ended by the sight of Lauren. Who I would imagine is probably is thinking the same thing I am, as she licks her lips watching Tobias as I am. I really want to hit that girl.

Shauna steps onto the mat, I never notice when she came into the training room. She bends down checking on Zeke's pulse and looking over his injuries. As Tobias speaks out about the errors Zeke made during their fight.

Holy crap!

**End of Flash back**

* * *

"Since there are an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today." Tobias begins saying the minute we all enter the training room after lunch. I notice Eric has decided to join us this after noon. Up until now Eric hasn't really played a part in training. Sure he makes his random checks with Tobias but other than that... He has really kept out of our hair. Until now that is.

We watch Tobias step away from the chalk board, anticipation killing us all. Has he reveals the pairings for the day. I am so relieved when I see there isn't a name next to mine... Christina on the other hand, her demeanor grabs my attention. Obviously she isn't happy about the person she will be fighting against. I immediately understand why. "I'm up against the Molly." Christina says. Molly although slower than Christina and I, has a lot more muscle. If given the chance she can do some damage.

Christina had told me a few nights ago that although she never befriended Molly, Peter and Drew... She knows of them from Candor. Turns out they are cousins, the three of them grew up close to each other. "Practically attached to each other by the hip since they were born," were her exact words. She also mentioned that they are devils spawn, so to speak.

"First fighters in the ring, Will and Al." Eric says, his cold expression matching his tone.

We all watch Al and Will step onto the mat. They share the same expression, not share exactly what to do.

"Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap time? Fight each other!" Eric shouts.

"But... Is it scored or something? When does the fight end?" Al asks.

"It ends when one of you is unable to continue," Eric answers.

"According to Dauntless rules, one of you could also concede." Tobias corrects Eric. Tobias crosses his arms across his chest, holding his head high.

"According to the old rules, in the new rules, no one concedes." Eric corrects Tobias. I can instantly see the anger raising in Tobias. Although his facial expression never changes, his eyes tell me differently. He truly hates Eric.

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others." Tobias says not backing down.

"A brave man never surrenders." Eric grins so proudly of his own come back.

I watch as Tobias and Eric and what seems like a staring contest. Neither of them want to stand down. I also notice the two complete different meaning of Dauntless members that stand before us... The honorable kind, and the ruthless kind.

We all watch the fight occurs before us. Will catches Al off guard and punches first. I see the determination in both boys' eyes. Who will win? Who will be the one to suffer? By the end of the fight, Tobias is called to help Al carry an unconscious Will off to the infirmary. Something about Tobias leaving us alone for even a minute with Eric, makes me uncomfortable. Eric seems twice more evil without Tobias around to reel him in.

"Next up, Molly and Christina." Eric shouts. His tone sounds angrier than when we first began.

I watch as Christina tries to be more intimidating by cracking her knuckles as she steps onto the mat to face Molly. A.K.A the Tank. I wipe my sweaty palms on my pants, not knowing what the outcome might be for this fight. I wonder who I will be up against. I wonder what will become my outcome.

I snap to attention when Christina kicks Molly in the side. Molly gasps and grits her teeth, trying to hold back whatever pain Christina just caused. Al stands next to me, although I am too focused on the fight before us, to even look his way. Suddenly I can see the fuel ignite in Molly's eyes has she grins wickedly at Christina. Than without warning, dives towards Christina. This action with her hands stretched out causes her to throw Christina to the ground with Molly still on top of her. Even though Christina tries to thrash back and free herself, Molly is too heavy and won't budge. Molly in return begins to punch Christina anywhere on her face... Her noise, jaw, and mouth. Blood begins to splatter on the ground. All I can do is pray that she will fall unconscious soon. But she doesn't instead Christina screams and drags one of her arms free. She punches Molly in the ear, knocking her off balance and wriggles free. She comes to her knees holding her face with one hand as blood continues to pour out of her noise and mouth. But Molly doesn't stop, she simply stands back up and begins to use her knees and legs once again aiming at Christina's side and mid section.

I am frozen in place. Watching the brutal fight before me, Al grabs a hold of my hand in sign of comfort but I quickly wiggle my hand free from him. Not comfortable with the intimate touch, and not wanting Tobias to get the wrong idea if he was to see. Even though I only view Al as a friend. I wouldn't want to lead him thinking otherwise. I won't allow anyone to jeopardize what Tobias and I have.

"STOP!" Christina yells out. "Stop! I'm..." She tries to get out but coughs up more blood in the process. "I'm done."

I sigh in relief along with Al who still is standing right next to me. It's this moment I realize now how close he truly is... I can feel his body heat coming off in waves. I step just little to my side in hopes he doesn't get offended but enough to give myself that comfortable distance that is needed. I spot Molly grinning from ear to ear. She won.

But something tells me Christina's fight, as just began as Eric steps closer to Christina. "Get up." Eric says, calmly. My stomach churns at his coolness. I wish we got the hot angered Eric, verses the calm. I feel like there is a storm brewing below his belt, which scares me. He grabs Christina's arm, yanks her to her feet and drags her out the door of the training room. The sight of his demeanor reminds me much of Marcus when he was angry. He would be calm and scary just like Eric.

"Follow me." He says to the rest of us. And we do.

* * *

Eric shoves Christina against the railing of the Chasm. My heart sinks at anticipation at what he might do to her.

"Climb over it." He barks at Christina.

"What?" She asks. I can see the fear in her eyes at Eric's demands.

"Climb over the railing. If you can hang over the Chasm for five minutes, I will forget your cowardice. If you can't, I will not allow you to continue initiation." Eric continues.

"Fine." She says, her voice shaking.

She swings her leg over the railing. I take a deep breath, catching her limps shaking. I hope that alone doesn't cause her to fall to her death. She lets her body relax as she hangs herself, holding on for dear life. Two minutes pass and I start to think she will be fine. She seems strong. Eric was a fool to doubt her. But than as faith smacks my face, the river hits the walls causing water to spray upwards towards Christina. The water hits her hands making it harder for her to hold on. She cries out in a agony has she holds on with everything that she has.

"Come on, Christina." Al chants, trying to encourage Christina to hold on. Eric glares at Al, obviously doesn't like the encouragement. But Al doesn't back down, instead he keeps tabs on the seconds that are left.

"Five minutes are up." Al points out to Eric. I can see Eric is disappointed by the news. Eric double checks his watch as well.

"Fine. You can come up, Christina." Eric says. Al walks up to the railing, reaching over to help Christina back over. "No. She has to do it on her own."

"No. She doesn't. She did what you said." When Eric doesn't respond, Al reaches over pulling Christina back over. My body finally unfreezes allowing me to run up to them to help. I grip Christina's other hand and help pull over at the same time. She immediately drops to the ground, shaking and exhausted and out of breath. I kneel next to her, rubbing circles on her back. From the corner of my eye, I see furious looking Tobias. Only he isn't looking at us. He is glaring at Eric.

"Tris and Al, take Christina to the infirmary have her checked out. The rest if you back to the training room and practice until the next fights are called." Tobias orders. I see nothing but white hot anger is radiating off of him. If I was Eric, I would be fearful of my life.

Al and I both grab a hold of Christina's arm and help her to her feet and towards the infirmary. But my ears pick up a few words that linger in the air as we walk away... Words like reckless, irresponsible and dangerous, are coming from Tobias' lips. As Eric spits out that he is a leader and in charge around here.

* * *

We arrive back to the training room after leaving Christina in the infirmary. I cant help but feel uncomfortable with Al. Although he doesn't try to touch me, he keeps closing the gap between us. I know I might have to say something to him. This certainly can't continue.

My eyes automatically meets Tobias' when we enter. I see him gently nod me over where he is standing. He probably wanting to know how Christina is doing.

"I'll tell Four about Christina." I say waving my hand in Tobias' direction.

"Sounds good. Something about that guy... just rubs me the wrong way." Al says as he walks towards the opposite wall. I feel my lungs deflate, I didn't even know I was holding my breath.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey. How's Christina?" He asks as his body language and facial expression remaining the same. He appears cold, almost angry. His face cold stone, and his arms folded tightly across his chest.

"She'll be fine, exhausted, the muscles in her arms are in shock. Nurse gave her something to help relax her." I inform him. He nods in response as he takes a look around the room seeing if anyone is watching us. I wonder what is going on... I can see anger in his eyes. I wonder if he is still upset about what Eric did.

"Is there something going on between you and Al that I should know about?" He asks barely a whisper. Obvious not wanting the others to hear us. What?

"What? His a friend." I try to explain. But I know until we can talk freely and completely, this conversation will be far from over. I watch him close his eyes, taking a deep breath and nod his head. But I know better, this just isn't the time or place for this.

"I love you." I say in the lowest whisper I can manage while looking down to the floor, encase anyone is watching they can't read my lips. He let's out a sigh before telling me he loves me too.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey there**

**Next update will be July 1st.**

**For those of you that are following "To love again" the next update will still be 06/26**

**Take care **

**Trini**


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy reading Everyone! This chapter will have multiple P.O.V's. Enjoy! Don't forget to comment below! The following Chapter does have Tris' fight against Peter... it is referenced from the book! Will be just as graphic.**

**Chapter 27**

**Tris P.O.V**

I wake up needing a shower and fresh change of cloths. I hate how so much time has passed yet Marcus still haunts my dreams. The recurring nightmare where he takes turns beating the three of us. If that's not enough, each one is force to watch the other suffer. Although watching Tobias get beaten is heart breaking, there is something about watching your child get beaten and you are helpless to stop it... I don't think there can ever be anything more painful and torturous than that.

When I come back into the dorms the word "Stiff" is spray painted across my mattress in red. I look around, my heart pounding with anger. Peter stands behind me, whistling as he fluffs his own pillow. I never thought I would hate someone as much or more than I do Marcus. That is until now. I glare into him with all the hate I have for him. He dares to offer me a wide, all teeth showing, smile.

"Nice bed." He says so innocently.

"I don't know if you noticed, but we are in the same faction now." I point out as I remove the red stained sheets from my bed. Thankful for having the useful task at hand, I redirect my anger for the moment.

"I don't know what you are referring to. By the way... you and I will never be in the same faction." He says.

"Too late." I mutter under my breath. I quickly deposit my sheets in the trash and go to remake my bunk with fresh sheets.

"Ignore him, Tris." Al says bending down to help me. "He's an idiot. And if you don't get angry, he'll stop eventually."

"Yeah." Is all I can get out. My cheeks feel hotter than they have ever been. I know to some they might think I am blushing but in reality it's my anger making an appearance. "Thanks." I say, giving him an appreciated smile.

"Anytime for you, Tris." Al says, returning the smile. My mind quickly flashes back to two nights ago at Hana's apartment.

* * *

**Flash back **

I sit down with my legs curled under myself. I wait patiently for Tobias who is getting Sara down for the night. Hana must sense something in the air because she excused herself to take her early shower. I feel the cushions swift at the added weight next to me.

"She's out for the count. She was tired." Tobias says rubbing his eyes. I can't begin to imagine how tired he must feel right now. The lack of stress and sleep must be weighing in on him.

"She played hard in the tub. I love watching her laugh at your silliness with her. You such a wonderful Father, Tobias." I say, reaching for his neck. He knows what I want, he doesn't disappoint. I get rewarded with a soft and tender kiss.

"Tris, we need to talk." Tobias says. He pauses and waits for me to encourage him to continue. "I feel like I owe you an apology." Ok now I'm confused.

"About what?" I ask.

"For jumping to conclusions with Al." He says scratching the back of his neck.

"Tobias..." I begin but he cuts me off.

"Let me finish, Tris. Please." He pleads with me. I nod my head silently. "I trust you. I love you with all my heart and soul. You and Sara are my family, I can't bare the thought of loosing either one of you. But I also don't like the way Al looks at you. Especially when he thinks no one is looking. Just be careful. Right now everyone thinks both you and I are single... Although we are doing it for the right reasons, we are leaving a open door for some.

"He is just a friend, Tobias. I love you and only you. I can't wait for us to be together, the three of us. We have worked too hard for too long, to let anyone destroy that." I say with has much confidence I have.

"I agree. But you are known to be obvious to those that desire you..." Tobias points out.

"What are you speaking about?" I ask.

"Robert Black." He says, as a matter of fact.

"What does he have to do with this?" I ask. Robert Black was a good friend and a neighbor.

"He desired you. The way he would stare at every inch of your body when you weren't looking..." I can see the anger raise in his eyes as he recalls the images in his head. He is serious. "If you would have stayed in Abnegation, I am certain he would have asked to court you." I let out a defeated sigh. I know he always had some kind of hatred for the Blacks, just never knew why. But I still don't agree with his words. Robert Black was nothing more than a friend just like Al. But right now, there is no right or wrong in this. Tobias needs reassurance that I will remain faithful to him and only him. No matter what Al feels for me.

"I promise, I'll watch out for Al. I love you, Tobias. Please trust me." I say. I lean in resting our foreheads together. I don't know why but t his small act has always comforted both of us. Like we can see through each other's soul and truth.

"I love you too, Beatrice." Tobias says, sounding more like a vow.

* * *

**End of Flash back**

I walk into the training room along with Christina, Will and Al. Just like everyone else, we walk towards the chalk board to see who our opponent is. Today is like no other, I freeze mid step when I recognize the name next to mine. Peter.

"Oh no." Christina expresses when she realizes who I am up against. "Are they serious? They're really going to make you fight him?"

Peter is almost a foot taller than I am and yesterday he beat Drew in less than five minutes. Today Drew's face is almost unrecognizable.

"Maybe you can just take a few hits and pretend to go unconscious. No one would blame you." Al says, giving his not so well advice.

"Yea. Maybe." I say, my mind begins to race. Maybe Al is right, and I should just take a few hits and pretend to be unconscious.

But what he doesn't know, is that I cant afford to not try. I cant be ranked last. It's not just me counting on my rankings. Tobias and Sara are both counting on me. I fail initiation, I will be forced factionless. I know Tobias... He won't just let me go. Not without becoming factionless along with me. I can't allow that to happen, to have my family living factionless. No I have to try.

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

My whole life I feel like I have spent it hiding away. Such an early age I learned how to swallow the sobs of pain, mask my expressions, and even disguise my voice. I guess you can say I learned from the best. My father Marcus, had no problems masking himself away from people. To others he was selfless, and a true leader to many. But behind close doors, he was truly a monster. No doubt this act of masking one's emotions and reactions has been passed down to me. Till this day I wonder if this part of him that to rub off on me, is a curse or a blessing. Now I know, it is a blessing at least for today. A blessing that will help get myself through the next few hours of our lives. Every cell in my body is full of panic, fear, anxiety, even worry. But my face remains expressionless and non-moving. My hands although are tightly balled up in fist, are hidden with in my arms that planted firmly crossed across my chest. I only hope I can keep up the mask long enough for Tris' fight to end and fast.

I stand frozen not daring to move. Fear of what I might do if I allow myself to move even one muscle. I want nothing more than to let myself loose against Eric right now. The only thing keeping me in place is thoughts of my family right now. I won't make them factionless all because I beat the crap out of a leader. Although I don't know what will hold me back if Tris gets seriously hurt.

Up until this year, I loved my job at Dauntless. Amar was right, I enjoyed and thrived in training people. But this year has been the worst to swallow. I know I won't be training initiates next year. The new implemented rules and regulations are nothing like the old Dauntless use to stand for. There is nothing but reckless and dangerous if you ask me. I never believed that you have to be reckless and dangerous to be brave. To be Dauntless.

Eric on the other hand, clearly has different definition of Dauntless. He is reckless and ruthless through and through. The incident with Christina alone was not only uncalled for but beyond unethical. I admit Christina annoys and irritates me... Her high maintenance attitude along with adding to her Candor traits is beyond what one person can stand... I will never understand how Tris even befriended her. Although I would never deny her of her friendships, she doesn't need my permission nor do I want to act like her father. As long as Christina doesn't back stab her, all is good in the world.

I have a feeling Al will be Eric's next target if he doesn't step up on his game. He needs to focus on the training at hand and stop his wondering eyes and possible thoughts over my girlfriend. He doesn't even seem to try... I don't really know the cause for it. It may just be lust that he has over Tris that causes him to falter in his focus. It could also just be laziness or lack of desire to be one of us. I wonder why he really choose this faction if he is unwilling to even put any effort in staying with in the faction. Maybe his true desire is to become factionless. In which I will be more than happy to help him out with. Anything to get him to stop eyeing Tris' body like he might devour her.

My thoughts quickly refocuses back to the issue at hand the minute I see Tris enter the training room. My anger quickly redirects back to Eric. Even though Tris is my girlfriend, the love of my life, the mother of my child, she is also my initiate. This isn't just about who or what she means to me. The point is as her instructor I thrive on making sure that each initiate has a fighting chance in initiation. Up until now Lauren and I have always paired off the initiates fair. We always took weight and strength and level of training of every initiate as a factor when pairing. Pairing them with someone who is clearly stronger and bigger won't allow for a fair fight. Yet here we are, Tris whom weighs probably no more than hundred and ten pounds, is being paired off someone almost twice her weight and strength. The odds are clearly not even in this pairing. It's clear who will win. And I am powerless to stop it.

I want nothing more than to walk up to Tris and tell her this isn't worth it. We can leave right now. That we will be fine living factionless. After all I have prepared our family just encase. She doesn't have to risk her body, or worst her life. Not to mention in the end of the day, Sara needs her Mother. But I know her. She is my stubborn girl through and through, has been since we were kids. It will take a lot to force her to back down. So I tighten my hold on my arms and tighten the balls of my fist. For a moment I shut my eyes tightly close, taking a deep breath to calm myself. As I silently pray for a miracle that she might be fast enough to win.

I watch Tris take in the board, her eyes widen at the recognition of name next to hers. Her eyes quickly glance my way, I try to tell her I'm sorry this is out of my control with my eyes. I want nothing more than to pull her into my arms right this second. To have her safe and protected, where no one can harm her. But I know this is something she has to do, I can't protect her from this. I swear it is slowly tearing me apart.

I half focus through out the fights, my apprehension getting the best of me. My anxieties heighten has Molly peels herself off the floor, looking only half conscious thanks to Edward. I walk up to the chalk board, circling Edward's name. I look at the two names below Molly and Edward's and I feel every muscle with in tenses at the sight. Peter vs. Tris. God knows what I'll do to him if he truly hurts her.

I stand close to the mates, Eric standing just inches away from me. I ball my fists back up tightly, hiding them well hidden under my crossed arms. I take a deep calming breath making sure that my face shows no expression for Eric to catch.

Peter takes his place on the mates, jumping up and down and loosing himself up. He looks excited and ready for what's to come. Tris on the other hand looks like every step she takes is another step towards the torture chambers.

"You ok there stiff? You look like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry. Or how about a little taste of that small body of yours." Peter whispers, clearly he meant for only Tris to hear his remarks. I hear Eric chuckle right next to me, which tells me he clearly heard that too. I swear some how or some way, I will kill him.

"Keep dreaming, Peter." Tris spits out. That's my girl.

Tris takes the moment to take the first kick to Peter's side. But Peter quick to react, he catches Tris' foot and yanks it causing Tris to loose her balance. I watch Tris' back smack into the floor. She quickly frees her foot from Peter's grasp and scrambles to her feet. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. Only to suck in another lung full to hold.

"Stop playing with her. I don't have all day." Eric snaps. I want nothing more this moment to snap his neck.

Just as my thoughts recover. Tris is caught off guard has Peter takes a swing, right into Tris' jaw. I feel like I might be sick as I am force to watch Tris' body slam violently to the ground. Peter takes the opportunity to kick Tris in the stomach while she's down. I take another breath has I watch him grab her hair with one hand and punches her in the noise with his free hand. That son-of-a-bitch, I will kill him. Nice and slow.

Tris tries to shove Peter as hard as she can... But she fails, she is too weak from all the blows. She slaps his arms, this only causes Peter to smile in triumph as he takes another punch. My only hope for Tris to go unconscious soon. I continue to watch has my stomach churn at the sight of Tris' face already swelling, dripping with blood. I watch has Peter shoves Tris again, she falls quickly to the floor. This time Tris gets right back up not giving Peter another opportunity to take her while she is down. It takes everything in me, to stay planted where I am. I want nothing more run up and protect her. To kick this punk's ass for good. Instead I have no choice but to watch as she throws another punch with all her might but she only catches his arm. Peter doesn't even wince at the impact of Tris' punch. I feel my body, heart, and head battling against each other... I want and need to protect her, to battle this for her... But knowing I can't let them discover the truth. My fists are balled up even tighter than what I ever thought was possible. I am going sick. I watch Peter take another punch towards Tris' ribs.

I allow myself to finally move but not towards the direction I want them too. Instead I walk out, escaping the training room. Once outside the doors, I take a deep breath. Thoughts becoming clearer for the first time in what feels like hours. The guilt immediately overwhelms me. I'm such a fucking coward. Here I am unable to stand by her, unable to protect her, after everything. No this can't continue. I don't give a damn what Eric says or does to me. This isn't worth it.

I roughly barge through the doors of the training room. My blood runs cold as I take in the sight before me. Tris is laying on the floor barely conscious as Peter once again is grabbing her hair, punching Tris repeatedly in her face. She isn't even fighting him. She isn't even moving for that matter. Why hasn't Eric called the fight? How is any of this ok? I take in the other initiates all with their faces as they are forced to watch the brutal fight before them.

I wonder how many times she had to lay there, taking punch after punch until Marcus was spent.

"ENOUGH!" I yell out. But that little shit continues, ignoring my orders to stop his attack. I race up yanking him by his collar off of Tris. "I said that is ENOUGH!" I repeat, I shove him hard away from Tris. When I look down at the love of my life, she is no longer conscious. A new wave of guilt and neasation runs through me.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Next update will be July 8th! **

**For those of you following the one shots of "A rented family." Please be patient, I am working on the next shot between writing chapter of this story and To love again... I cant wait for the next shot either. Stay tuned. I'm hoping by no latter than the end of this week. **

**Take care!**

**Trini**


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy reading everyone! I hope you all enjoy this Chapter... Thought I would switch it up a little. Comment below let me know what you think.**

**A love like no other **

**Chapter 28**

**Uriah's P.O.V**

It was a no brainier that I would go help Moms out with Sara tonight. Tris took a massive beat down during her fight with another initiate. From what I was told, it wasn't even a fair fight. Pansy-Ass-Eric... for some reason he to be harder on Tris than any other initiate this year. I don't know why... The truth is I don't care why, I just want him to leave her alone. Tris has been through enough shit the past two years. She shouldn't have to deal with egotistic, psycho Dauntless leader. I still couldn't believe the way Tris looked when Four brought her to the infirmary. I never seen her look so... broken. I hated who ever did that to her.

* * *

**Flash back**

"Uriah, you good to go back to Training. Just keep ice on your nose." Shauna says making her recommendations. Luckily that bastard Justin didn't break my fucking nose. AGAIN. Sleeping in the same dorm give me a advantage. An advantage I will take if he had broken my damn nose. I've already come up with a few revenge ideas to get him or any other ass hole back if need be. Don't think I wont do it. After all, getting a bucket of icy cold water thrown on you while you sleep as to be hell.

"Thanks, Shauna." I say and she walks me out the double doors and into the lobby. I'm turn to say good bye and ask if she will make it to dinner, when the other sets of double doors that lead back into Dauntless fly open. We both take in the scene before us. Four rushing in the infirmary with a very unconscious, black and blue Tris. I'm horrid by the sight of her. I've had to step in so many times when boys have thrown her against a wall or locker at school. But never has she ever looked so broken.

"Holy shit. What the hell happened, Four?" Shauna demands while holding the double doors open for Four to slip through and guides him to a examination room. I follow needing to know that one of my closes friends are alright.

"Eric is what happened. He paired her off with someone that was more than twice her size and strength." Four says as he gently lays Tris on a hospital bed. I immediately close the door behind us. Wouldn't want any unwanted ears to hear anything that shouldn't be heard. "Shauna." Four says asking a silent question. We all know what it is... Can you help her? Tell us she will be ok. Shauna closes her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. I know this expression, she seems to be thinking what to do or what to say.

"Ok. You have to go back-" Shauna begins. But Four already is shaking his head at the idea of leaving Tris here alone. "Four, look at me." Shauna says trying to redirect Four. "You are her instructor, she is your initiate. Would you stay here if it was any other initiate?" Shauna asks. This seems to bring him back to reality. He firmly presses his lips together not liking the situation but knows Shauna is right. "Tell Lauren, Uriah had to stay for some "X-rays". Ok. He will stay with her. She won't be alone. I'll have him report to you with any updates. Ok? But you have to get back. It wasn't even smart of you to be the one to bring her in. Someone will suspect..." She continues.

"Your right. I know. I just... I need to know that she is alright, Shauna." Four says. Although his face is hard, I can tell how truly his worried about her. For a moment I find my self jealous. Not jealous because I want Tris, but because for the first time since I have been let in on this secret... I can see how strong their bond truly is for each other. I can only hope that in the end I can have that bond with someone as well. I know deep down I already found a similar bond with Marlene, if I only I can get the balls to tell her. Four and Tris though make it seem so easy for a bond like theirs to exist.

"I get it, Four. I'll examine her. I promise, I got her. We got her. Now you got to do your part." Four nods. I pat his back to reassure him, we are here for them. They are not alone anymore.

"Go. We got her. I'll come find you." I say. He gives me a small appreciation smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. I take the seat in the corner and watch Shauna get to work on Tris.

**End of Flash back**

* * *

"Four." I call out as I approach him. Shauna already told me exactly how to present the Tris' situation to Four, encase there are unwanted listening ears.

"Hey. Everything ok?" He asks. I know the question he is dieing to ask. I nod my head, yes, before I continue with what I was coached to say.

"I just left the infirmary. I needed X-rays to confirm nothing was broken. Shauna told me to tell you about the other initiates that are in the infirmary." I say. I watch his expression harden and cross his arms. This is a typical Four move. To any one watching or passing by, wouldn't think twice about the gesture. "Myra, has a broken nose. Al has a bump on his head. Lynn had to have stitches (since Kelly pulled her ear ring out of her during their fight.) Oh and Tris has a mild concussion and heavy bruising. The only one needing to stay in the infirmary is Tris for overnight observation." He nods, understanding. "Hey, I was wondering if I can go visit Sara tonight. You know help Moms out with her." I offer.

It's not the first time I sat Sara and it won't be the last. Since Four brought Sara to live in Dauntless, she managed to steal a special spot in each of our hearts. Everyone loves her. There has been many times since she arrived that a few of us have fought on who would be the one to babysit her. Everyone loves her to death. I personally think she takes after Tris, she does have a lot of Four in her though. No one other than her, has that Four stare. It's kinda scary coming from a toddler.

"Yeah. I would appreciate that." He says. I can't even begin to imagine what he is feeling right now. Him and his girl has been waiting for a long time for this. I know Four, he won't let anyone get in the way of his family.

I let myself into Moms house. Four and Moms set Sara up in my old bedroom, seeing that I no longer in need of it. I had no worried about it. Sara is special like that.

"Ma, you home?" I call out.

"In the kitchen." Moms says. I make my way through the house, hearing the sound of both her and Sara giggling up a storm. They both turn to me when I enter. "Uriah, what a pleasant surprise." Ma says. She reaches out to hug me.

I have always been close to Moms. Specially after Dad died. She built her lives around Zeke and me. It was just how she was able to get up in the morning and continue living. When Zeke passed his initiation two years ago and moved out. I spent a lot of time alone with Moms. It was great. Moms the best. She is loving, caring, brave, but strict at the same time. She also listens and tries to understand. Which always made her stand out from the other Moms. She even adopted many of Zeke and I's friends over the years. Many love and think of her like a second Mother. Just like Four. She thinks of him as another son and Sara as her grand baby. This for the moment pleases me. At least there is no pressure coming from her to make her a Grandma any time soon.

"I figured I would come and help out for the night." I say. It occurs to me as the words leave my mouth she may not know about Tris being injured.

"Tris was knocked out bad during her fight. Four looked worried... ok beyond worried. He was slipping. So I thought I would come help with Sara, one last thing for him to worry about. Let him take care of her when the ghost is clear." I explain. She looks at me with tears in her eyes and nothing but proud.

"You are growing up into such a wonderful man. Just like your Father was." She says. I wonder what he was like. Other than the few memories I have along with the few photos... I don't have or know much of him. He died in a train accident when I was five. Zeke was just barely seven. I smile in appreciation. I never know what to say when she speaks like this.

"Will Tris be alright?" She asks with concern.

"Yeah. She has a mild concussion, heavily bruising almost every where. But..."

"Nothing permanent and life threatening." She says understanding. I nod as my response.

The night runs smoothly like always... Moms made her famous chicken and rice. Sara ate her dinner with us, most of it got in her mouth. What didn't ended up on the floor, her cloths, some in her hair. But what else is new. She is a kid after all. Right?

Moms gave her a bath, while I cleaned up the kitchen. I might understand that she is baby. But is it illegal to bath a girl? After all she cant give me a consent. Something about that just doesn't feel right to me. Luckily Mom laughed me off, understood and agreed to bathing her while I cleaned up. She says I'm just being silly.

I held a sleeping Sara to my chest as I continued to rock up back and forth in the rocking chair. My thoughts go back to Tris. Over the past couple of years, she has become one of my closes friends. There has always been something about her... Something that called to you, made you want to be around her. You could be having the most crappiest day ever but she knows how to make it all go away. How life really isn't so hard as you make it out to be.

I still recall those awful days when I would find her being bullied by Peter, Drew or some other idiot that wanted to follow them. It made my blood boil, the thought of anyone hurting her. Why? Because she was Abnegation? A teen mom? If she was Dauntless or Candor or even Erudite... The fact that she was a teenager and pregnant wouldn't have crossed anyone's minds. Yet Peter seemed to think thought because she opened her legs for a boy, she should be opening her legs for him too. I hated the thought of anyone thinking about her in that way. To me she is like my baby sister which meant I needed to do anything in my power to protect her. I hated when I saw Peter's and Drew's blood spill on the burning coals and they were announced Dauntless. I knew in that moment, my work was cut out for me. At least this time, Four was here. Everyone is afraid of Four.

I admit the day I put two and two together, was epic. Of course I never gave it a second thought to helping Tris find her boyfriend here in Dauntless. Poor guy, didn't know what was going on. I knew something more serious was happening but she never would confide in me about it. I was relived when Zeke told me at lunch that he knew of a Tobias Eaton, he renamed himself to cover his identity. I didn't care who he was or even that I couldn't speak to him directly... As long as he got word that she needed him.

* * *

**Flash back**

I sit at my usual table in the dinning hall. Although the place seems crowded, our normal busy table is empty. I know Zeke, Four, and Shauna are working late. These days Four seems to be busier than ever. I haven't even seen him around the compound to much. "Hey Uriah. I need a favor. Tobias wanted to pass a note to Beatrice... Would you be able to get it to her?" Four whispers, slipping in to the seat next to me. I look up expecting the normal death stare but instead I'm meet with a look of hope and desperation.

"Of course, Bro. No problem." I say. He slowly looks around making sure no one is watching and slips me a envelope that is address to _Beatrice_. "I'll make sure she gets it. Hopefully it's good news. She hasn't been the same since Tobias took their daughter." I whisper back. Come to think of it maybe I should meet this Tobias guy. Maybe I can see Sara, make sure she is ok. Maybe that will help ease Beatrice's worries.

She hasn't been the same since she handed her daughter over to Tobias. But she felt she had no choice in the mater. A couple weeks ago she finally confided in me... She was living in a unsafe environment and out of fear for her child, she needed to get word to this Tobias guy. Her hopes were answered one day when he came knocking on her door. In the end it was decided that he would take the kid into Dauntless until she can join them. I was pleased by the outcome, at least an innocent baby is safe. But I was worried about Beatrice with the possibilities that she was still left in a unsafe situation. But she assured me her situation was better since Tobias took their daughter. I started to believe her as weeks passed her bruises disappeared and no new ones formed on her. Well other than the ones that she got from the hand of Peter and Drew. I still can't believe her "real brother" Caleb would just stand there and watch and not even lift a finger to help her. Zeke would have their asses if he ever saw something like that.

"Good morning, Beatrice." I greet her taking my normal seat next to her. Marlene sits on the other side of me. Beatrice? God, I really don't like that name for her. It doesn't suit her.

"Good morning, Uriah." She greets right back.

"I have something for you. Four asked me to pass it along, it's from Tobias." I lean in whispering close to her ear. The last thing I want is for unwanted ears to hear us, or God forbid the teacher. Four would h ave my neck if this gets confiscated. I reach into my bag and slide her the envelope. Messaged delivered. For the first time in weeks I see excitement, and curiosity in her eyes. I'm pleased to be the one to help put that kind of happiness there. She's a good person. She deserves to be happy.

Which reminds me. "Beatrice?" I say, sounding more like a question.

"Yes?" She asks. It's now or never. She wants to be Dauntless might as well start acting like it now.

"Have you ever thought about changing your name? You know like a nick name? Many that transfer to Dauntless often change their name, new name for a new life. Have you ever given it any thought?" I ask.

"Tris. What about Tris?" She ask as if she is really testing it out for size.

"Tris. I like it." I smiles, suits her a lot better.

"Yea. That sounds cool." Marlene jumps in. We laugh at her silliness.

* * *

The next day I entered class with a very happy and exited Tris. Mmm. I guess that letter Tobias sent really worked. He cheered her right up. Maybe I will like this guy after all. If he can make her smile like that. Why wouldn't I? At least I know I won't have to b eat his ass.

"Good morning, Tris." I linger a little on the "S", making her new name aware of it's presents.

"Good morning, Uriah, Marlene." Tris greets us back.

"Good morning, Tris." Marlene greets than takes her sit.

"So I take it good news from yesterday?" I ask to confirm my suspensions. She nods with such a wide smile, I swear can make my heart stop. I haven't seen her like this ever. I want that smile to stay right there. Tris deserves everything in life. Including happiness. She slides another envelope, only this time it says _Tobias_. I smile and tell her I'll take care of it.

* * *

It's the most difficult task trying to make it from the desert line to my table. I am trying to balance six slices of Dauntless cake, at the same time trying to keep people from snatching one slice from me. I give everyone that tries to reach for a slice a "Fuck you" look. When I finally make it to the table I see nothing but pure amusement on Four's face. FUCKER!

"Fucking vultures. Get your own cake!" I spit out loud for all to hear. Of course Four laughs even harder. I turn giving him the same "Fuck you" look I have been giving to everyone else. But that just makes him turn redder than a tomatoes as he throws his head back and laughs louder than ever. In the mist of it all, Sara almost slips from his grasp as his body is rocking so hard and he is out of breath.

"Got enough there, Uri?" He asks still laughing.

"Ha. Ha. There is never enough Dauntless cake." I inform him. "By the way I almost forgot to pass this to you." I pull out a folded envelope from my back pocket. I slide it over to him. He eagerly takes it. He almost looks happy to see it. Mmm, wonder what that is all about?

That's when it hits me. My fork is no longer in my hand, instead the fork tumbles into my Dauntless cake. My mouth is left wide open along with my very eyes. HOLY FUCK ME! Tobias is Four? Four is Tobias? Tobias is Four! Four is Tobias! I look down at the cutest little baby sitting in his lap. Holy Fuck ME! I'm the most idiotic person ever. How the fuck did I not see this shit? Here in front of me... Is the perfect splitting imagine of both Tris and Four. Four is Tobias. Tobias is Four.

"You... You. You. You. Your him, he, you." Shit. Uriah talk.

"Uriah. Calm down." Four says. He must have already figured out that I figured it out. HOLY SHIT! Sara has been here for... for …. holy shit... a month! I'm just now catching on. Does Tris know, Four is Tobias and Tobias is Four? HOLY SHIT!

"But your. Your. Shit. I'm such a retard." I say. Yep I make no fucking sense. Because I couldn't out two and two together. Which ironically makes Four. Four is Tobias. Tobias is Four. HOLY SHIT!

"Well as long as you admit it!" Four, or should I say Tobias says with a chuckle. He continues speaking I'm too lost in my realization too comprehend his words. HOLY SHIT!Well it makes sense why Four never wanted to go to many parties, and go double dating with Zeke. HOLY SHIT! Tobias is Four and Four is Tobias. Which means Sara is Tobias' daughter. And Tobias is Four and Four is Tobias... HOLY SHIT! Did I just shit in my pants? Holy FUCK ME!

**End of Flash back**

* * *

**A/N **

**Hope you all enjoyed that! **

**Next update will be July 15th **

**Take care everyone **

**Trini**


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy Reading Everyone! Keep up the comments you know I love to read them.**

**Chapter 29**

**Tris P.O.V **

"I love you so much, Beatrice Prior. Come on beautiful, open those eyes I always long to see. I'm so sorry you had to endure that punk." Tobias? Why does he sound so sad and angry? That shouldn't be happening. I try to focus on his words but I am distracted at the siring pain in my head and in my ribs. It all comes flooding back to me, the fight, each kick and punch that Peter delivered.

"Tobias." I barely can get out. My mouth is so dry. My eyes feel so heavy. I don't know if there is anyone else in the room with us.

"Hey." Tobias says softly. I can hear him standing up instantly as the chair he was sitting in protest to his sudden movement. The bed shifts as he adds his weight to the side of the bed. "Your awake." He sighs out in relief. His voice is a dead give away for how frighten I must have made him.

"What time is it? Where am I?" I ask.

"It's... eleven. Your in the infirmary." Tobias answers, checking his watch. Eleven?

"But curfew?" Oh no. Than something else hits me, the time... Sara. "Sara?" I haven't missed one night since I arrived in Dauntless. Guilt quickly hit me at the thought of not being with her and having someone else do it.

"Shh. It's ok. Everything is fine. Uriah helped with Sara, she loves him. I checked in with Hana. Sara didn't give them any trouble to go to bed. As for curfew, it's fine you are in the infirmary injured from initiation. You are not out wondering causing trouble. Don't worry." Tobias says. I focus in on his thumb that gently messaging the palm of my hand in a circular motion. The act always have had a calming effect on me as kids growing up. Glad to see it still works.

"When can I get out of here?" I ask. I can't stay here. I need to get back. Can't be having anyone think I am too weak to be here. Specially Peter.

"They wanted to keep you over night-" He says. But the look I give him stops him dead cold. He knows this look. The look that says how determined I am, I have made up my mind. He sighs, knowing how stubborn I am. "I'll go find Shauna. She extended her shift. She wanted to make sure you were ok." He says as he exits the room.

With in no time Tobias enters the room with Shauna at tow. She checks me over and hands me some well needed pain medications. When she realizes there is no changing my mind, she also hands me my discharge papers.

Tobias of course insisted on walking me back to the dorms, even though I am more than capable of walking myself back. But Tobias always the gentlemen. "We got a field trip in the morning."

"Field trip?" Guess I miss that news today.

"To the fence." Tobias says giving me a smirk. I know he is thinking of our time we use to share in Amity. When we would have a excuse to escape Abnegation. "We leave at eight so be on the train tracks. Ok?" I nod, yes.

He stands just inches away from me when we reach the dorms. He crosses his arms over his chest, his facial expression remains cold. Anyone that sees us interacting will think this is just a instructor checking or lecturing his initiate. But I see it in his eyes, the love and the desire, that he has for me. I wish he could wrap his arms around me and kiss me tonight. I know that is wishful thinking, we can't take that chance at being caught. Not yet.

"Good night, Four." I say, giving him a smile.

"Good night, Tris." He says, his lips form a firm line and gives me a simple nod.

* * *

I wake up to Christina shaking my shoulders. I notice that Christina is hovering over me already dressed for our day. I also take in the the room is less than half crowded than normal. Shoot did I over sleep?

"Come on. Up and at 'em." She says reaching for my arm to drag me out of bed. Holy crap, everything hurts! It even hurts to breath, to blink. I take notice of the clock on the wall that now reads eight o'clock. Crap we have fifteen minutes to make it to the train tracks.

"I'll run and get us some breakfast. You just...get ready. Looks like it might take you a while." She says running out of the double doors. I grunt. Trying not to bend at the waist as I fumble in the drawer under my bed for a clean shirt. I'm just pleased that no one is really witnessing my struggles. At least no one that would care to share it.

I carefully change my shirt, refusing to look down at my bareness. They looked terrible last night, I don't want to imagine what they look like now. I let my hair down not able to retie it back up seeing that my arms just won't go that far up right now.

Christina comes back in record timing with a muffin in each hand. In which she passes them to me to hold while she helps me with my shoes. Gratitude surges in my chest. Maybe there is a little of Abnegation in each one of us. Well, in everyone but Peter that is.

"Thank you." I say.

"Well, we would never get there on time if you had to tie them yourself. Come on. You can eat and walk at the same time, right?" She teases me. We make our way as fast as we can... Or at least as fast as I can. With every step comes another powerful wave of pain. I really hate Peter.

"What took you so long?" Will shouts over the horn. We got there just in the nick of time.

"Stumpy legs over here turned into an old lady over night." Christina says gesturing over to me.

"Oh, shit up." I'm only half kidding.

I see Tobias standing at the front of the pack, my heart stops watching him to close to the tracks. If eh was to shift even an inch forward, the train would take his nose with it. We all run on cue holding on to the side of the train to hoists ourselves up. I felt every movement of every itch of my body. I notice that Tobias stayed behind us. He is probably using the excuse that he is our trainer and that he is just looking out for us. But I know better. Odds are he is looking out for me. I know that yesterdays fight really scared him.

I stand next to Christina and Will. It's not until I feel a hand on the small of my back, when I register Al and his hand. I quickly maneuver away from him. Using the need to lean against the train's wall for balance a reason to put some distance between us. I hope Tobias didn't take notice of Al. I don't need to have the same discussion with him that we did just nights ago again. Al is just a friend. I'm sure if he knew that I had a boyfriend and a daughter... he wouldn't be acting the way he does.

My eyes meet Tobias', neither one of us wanting to break the connection between us. But knowing we have no choice for now. He turns holding on to the handles on either side of the open door. I watch him slowly lean out of the train. I see every muscle flex in his back. I let out a long breath, lean my head back to rest on the wall and close my eyes. At least with my eyes close they cant find their way to Tobias. The one person I would be most happy to stare off for the rest of my life.

"Feeling okay there?" Peter says. I open one eye towards the direction of his voice. Only to find him just feet away from me. I know for certain that Peter and his followers were at the far end of the train. "Or are you a little... Stiff? You know if you want I can help you with that?" He continues grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. I take in a deep breath, trying to fight the urge to throw his ass out of the train. I take a quick glance over to Tobias. By his facial expression, I know he is fighting the same urge.

"We are all awed by your incredible wit." Will says.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't belong with the Erudite, Peter?" Christina chimes in.

The look on Tobias' face tells me he about had it. I know he needs to explode some how. "Am I going to listen to your bickering all the way to the fence?" Tobias says coldly and annoyed. Everyone gets quiet. Four goes back to leaning out of the train.

"What do you think is out there?" I lean in asking Christina. "I mean beyond the fence." I gesture in the direction of the fence.

"A bunch of farms, I guess."

"Yea, but I mean...past the farms. What are we guarding the city from?" I ask. Of course the curiosity gets the better of me.

She shrugs and wiggles her fingers at me. "Monster!" I roll my eyes.

"We didn't have guards near the fence until five years ago. Don't you remember when Dauntless police used to patrol the factionless sector?" Will joins in.

"Yes." I say. I also remember that my father was one of the people who voted to get the Dauntless out of the factionless of the city. He said the poor didn't need policing; they needed help and we could give it to them. But I would rather not mention that now, or here. It's one of the many things Erudite gives as evidence of Abnegation's incompetence.

"Oh, right. I bet you saw them all the time." He says.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Because you had to pass the factionless sector to get to school, right?" He points out.

"What did you do memorize a map of the city for fun?" Christina teases.

"In fact, I did." He says grinning. So proud of himself.

The train brakes sequel as it slows down to a stop. "Follow me." Tobias yells out as he jumps off the train. He doesn't stop once he is stable, he makes his way towards the fence. We all follow after him. I purposely stay right next to Christina. Although I would hate to admit it to anyone... I know that if Peter starts taunting me again, Christina's will be quick with her words to defend me. A Candor trait that would come in handy.

I look around while we all follow. As a former Abnegation. I often came out to help out with the harvest. Something both Tobias and I both did together as kids. For our faction and family, it appeared we were being selfless and lending a helping hand. But to us, it meant a day away from Abnegation. Allowing us to be kids, laugh and played. Tobias was able to be far from his father and not have a worry in the world. The time we shared here was selfish for us. It gave us a chance of normalcy, even if it was temporary.

* * *

**Flash back **

**Tobias is 12 years old.**

**Beatrice is 10 years old.**

"Come on, Tobias. Climb with me." I urge him. I had the sudden urge to climb into the tree and hide. Hide us from the world. To laugh with him. I love watching Tobias laugh. He is my friend. My best friend. His Daddy hurts him. He doesn't deserve that. But Tobias made me promise not to tell my Mommy or Daddy.

"Beatrice. We have to be careful. If we fall..." Tobias says. He swings himself up the first branch.

"You worry too much." I say, balancing myself on another branch.

"It's not my fault. You act like a Monkey." We both laugh at how that would be. Two crazy free Monkeys. He slowly makes his way up to my branch. His limbs shake as he climbs. I know he scared of heights. But he needs to be brave. When he finally reaches my level. I see he is pale. I take his hand and squeeze it. Something my Mommy always did for me when I get scared.

"Tobias... you are my best friend." I say.

"Promise me... you will always be my best friend, Bea. You won't leave me." Tobias looks so sad. I promise him I will never leave him and always be his best friend til the end. When we get back to the ground. I take off running but not before tapping him on his shoulders.

"Catch me if you can." We run between orchards. Tobias has always been sneaky and quiet. But I have always had the speed. He comes up behind me, grabbing me by the waist as we both fall to the ground laughing loudly and freely.

**End of Flash back**

* * *

Tobias leads us towards the gate, stopping just feet away from the large wall. He turns towards us, making sure we are all listening to what he has to say. "If you don't rank in the top five at the end of initiation you will probably end up here. Once you are a fence guard, there is some potential for advancement, but not much. You may be able to go on patrols beyond Amity's farms, but-"

"Patrols for what purpose?" Will asks.

"I suppose you'll discover that if you find yourself among them. As I was saying. For the most part, those who guard the fence when they are young continue to guard the fence. If it comforts you, some of them insist that it isn't as bad as it seems." Tobias says.

"Yeah. At least we wont be driving buses or cleaning up other people's messes like the factionless."Christina whispers in my ear. I guess she learned her lesson not to interrupt Tobias anymore. Smart lesson for her to learn.

"What rank were you?" Peter asks.

"I was first." I'm surprise he answers in the first place, but he does.

"And you choose to do this? Why didn't you get a government job?" Peter continues his interrogation.

"I didn't want one." Tobias says, surprising me once again. I have a feeling Marcus is behind his reasoning not to have gotten a higher ranked job. My only hope is to rank high enough so I can stay close or in the compound.

The doors behind Tobias slowly slide open and Tobias motions us all to follow him through. The gate is massive. Maybe even bigger than what I remember. I look around seeing all the guards armed for the unknown reason.

There are several Amity trucks around. Some trucks are empty, while others are filled with Amity members siting in the open bed of the vehicle.

"Beatrice?"I hear an Amity boy says.

My head jerks a the sound of my name. One of the Amity in the back of the one of the trucks stand. I immediately recognize the boy. Robert Black. He quickly hops down from the truck, his goofy grin never faltering. He wastes no time to fold me into his arms. Only in Amity do people hug each other in greetings. I don't move a muscle until he releases me. Awkward by the second that follows. His smiles fades when he takes a good look at me. My face that is still heavily bruised and swollen.

"Beatrice, what happened to you? What happened to your face?"

"Nothing. Just training. Nothing." I suddenly feel extremely uncomfortable. I always have been little awkward around Robert ever since Tobias pointed out that Robert at me with more than just friendship. Although I never noticed, I took his word for it when he expressed his concerns. At the corner of my eye I see Tobias looking my way while speaking with whom I am assuming is a fence worker. Although she is tall, slender, and seems to be smiling flirtatiously towards Tobias. I take a deep breath trying to keep myself calm. I hate how so many women flaunt themselves at him.

"Beatrice? Is that your real name, Stiff?" Molly says, folding her arms and laughing.

"What did you think Tris was short for?" I glare at her.

"Oh, I don't know... weakling?" She touches her chin. "Oh wait, that doesn't start with Tris. My mistake." I wonder if she notices that she only made herself look dumber than anything by her response. Good thing she didn't choose Erudite.

"There's no need to antagonize her. I'm Robert and you are?" He says.

"Someone who doesn't care what your name is. Why don't you get back in your truck? We're not supposed to be fraternize with other faction members." I look over her shoulder, towards Tobias. Instantly my stomach drops. I see him and the girl he was speaking to earlier are now laughing at what ever joke they just shared. It dawns on me... How right they look together. How confident she looks standing right next to him. I know we will never look like that. I am too damaged by Marcus. Even then... I always wondered what he saw in me. It never made sense why he would love me. Not when he could have any girl.

"Why don't you get away from us?" I snap at Molly.

"Right. Wouldn't want to get between you and your boyfriend." She says, than she turns and walks away smiling.

"They don't seem like nice people." Robert says sadly.

"Some of them aren't." I confess.

"Have you had the chance at least to see Sara?" He asks. I quickly look around in hopes no one over heard him. I nod quickly, whispering no one knows about her. No one can know. He nods not wanting to add to it. "You could go home, you know. I'm sure Abnegation would make an exception for you. If you can't..." But I don't let him finish that thought.

"What makes you think I want to go home?" I ask as I am starting to get irritated by his questions. "You think I can't handle this or something?"

"It's not that. It's not that you can't, it's that you shouldn't have to. You should be happy." He says. The Dauntless guard is almost examining the truck.

"My goal isn't just to be happy." I tell him. Seeing my stubbornness, he gets the hint that this conversation is over with. He gently touches my shoulder before turning to get back into the truck. As the truck pulls away, Robert smiles at me one more time and waves his Farewell to me.

I turn and head back towards the fence. I spot Tobias still speaking to the same girl as I make my way. He says his goodbyes and steps away as I pass them. I cross my arms over my chest, I just want this day to be over with. Since I left Abnegation I haven't felt this small, this... I can't even think of the word to describe how I feel right now. I hate it.

"I'm worried that you have a knack for making unwise decisions." Tobias says catching up to me. We walk side by side.

"It was a two minute conversation." I say. He can't be serious. I was greeting a old friend and neighbor. We all grew up together. He was the one that was flirting with some girl, that obviously makes better sense for him than me.

"I don't think a smaller time frame makes it any less unwise." He says pointing out the obvious.

"Says the one that was talking it up with some girl." I mumble.

"What was that?" He asks. I know he heard me.

"Nothing." I sigh. He takes my arm bringing us both to a halt. The move startles me, I look around to see if anyone saw or watching us. I pull my arm free from his grasp. He shouldn't be touching me or showing me any sort of affection in Public. Not yet.

"Didn't sound like nothing." His voice is almost too cold for my liking. I didn't do anything wrong. I wasn't the one flirting with someone who clearly deserves him more than me. "Talking it up with some girl? You mean Mia? My friend from initiation class." His expression is a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

"_How's does that make you feel, Beatrice? Knowing that he used you and you allowed it. _

_He is probably having fun, probably spreading some other slut's legs. _

_Probably with one that knows how to get the job done right. For this I am proud of my son. _

_You worthless slut!"_

I hate that no matter our distance, no matter how much time passes... Marcus' words continue to play in my head. I know on some level they are right. Tobias would be better off with someone else. Someone that isn't broken. Someone that can fulfill his needs. Someone that is worth to love. I take a deep breath, shake my head. No those are his words, not true. Yet those words continue to play such a large role in our lives.

"Tris. Look at me. Please." Tobias demands, desperate for me to listen to him. I finally look up at him. "I love you. I want you and only you. Mia is a friend from initiation. Yes, she did express interest once and I explained that I was in a relationship. That I was and will never be interested in her or anyone else. She understood. Since then we have been friends. I only see her a few times out of a month." He pauses, frowning at the situation we have found ourselves in. I want to understand his words. But seeing and hearing are two different thing. I saw how good they looked together. How happy they seemed to share each other's company. "What about you and Robert Black?" He asks.

"What about him?" I ask defensive. He was an old friend from our faction.

"He put his hands on you. I swear he basically undressed you with his eyes." Alright. Now who is being ridiculous.

"Ok. One- Robert is an old friend, of our old faction." He goes to interrupt me but I stop him holding my index finger up, gesturing him to wait and let me finish. "Two- he is Amity. Did you forget, they hug as their greeting? You know I have no romantic interest in him." I say folding my arms over my chest. I watch him sigh in defeat.

"We're both being overly sensitive aren't we?" He says with a chuckle. "I love you, I hate that other guys look at you." He looks down wiping his mouth like he is trying to cover his thinking. "I know you love me too. Which you probably feel the same way when other women look at me." He says. Did I just see a light bulb go off in his head? "I don't want to have the same discussion every day with you..."

"We just need to learn how to trust each other. We come from a different faction, much stricter. We need to learn boundaries, trust, and adjust." I suggest.

"Your right. We'll talk more about this later. Just know that I only want you, Tris." He says. I can see the lust and want in his eyes.

"I love you too. Nothing or no one will ever change that." I say assuring him. He smiles at the same time we both turn and begin heading back to the train.

"Now if only you could learn to use your speed as your weapon. You probably could win a fight or two." He says.

"Oh shut it." I say... I remember even as kids he would say my speed was always my best weapon.

* * *

**A/N**

**Tune in for the next update: July 22nd**

**-A RENTED FAMILY - THE MORNING AFTER SHOT was posted last week. The next shot- Back to reality- will be posted next Thursday July 25th. I did see a decrease in the reviews of the last shot... I do ask that you leave some kind of comment so I know they are if people are interested in them. Like I always say... You keep reading, Ill keep writing.**

**Take care everyone and like always Happy Reading!**

**Trini**


	30. Chapter 30

**Happy reading everyone! Thank you everyone for supporting this story! We made it over 300 reviews! **

**The following chapter is refereed from the book Divergent. I own nothing, all credits towards Veronica Roth.**

**A love like no other **

**Chapter 30**

**Tobias P.O.V**

The second my feet landed on the roof of Dauntless, I didn't stop. I forced my legs to keep moving and not to look back. There is nothing more I would want to do right now than to spend the rest of the day with my two girls. Since we toured the fence this morning and given our extra activities tonight, the initiates were given the rest of the day off. Of course they don't know that they will be woken up maybe just an hour after they go to sleep. Dauntless tradition, to pleasantly torture the initiates. Tris can't just disappear out of nowhere. Someone will question why she isn't with her initiation friends. Sara is in daycare, I would hate to mess up her routine. I want nothing more than to see her tonight. To sit down and have dinner, bathe her, and be the one to read her her a bedtime story. I decide what's best to kill the time, is to go get a few more hours in the control room and help out with the lunch rotation. At least this way it will keep me busy for now.

My boss, Gus doesn't even try to protest when he sees me clocking in. We were already short handed by two people and that was before initiation started. Which means with me being on leave they are short three of us. I don't mind picking up the extra hours here and there. Ever since Sara came to live with me... I worked the minimum of hours, needing to be home more with Sara. But since initiation has started I have found myself falling back into old habits. I find myself not having the need to be at home except to shower and sleep. Once my day ends with the initiates I always go to Hana's to see my daughter.

I have learned the true meaning of the saying home is where the heart is. My heart is where Tris and Sara are and right now my heart is split in half, it has been for a while now. I can't wait for initiation is over and done with. To have my girls with me all the time, to finally be a family and build a life together.

I finally reached Hana's house by six. I don't bother knocking as I walk in. Hana tells everyone that matters to her that there is always an open door policy... So never bother knocking. The moment I closed the door, I see Sara toddling over as fast as her little legs can carry her.

"Dadda. Dadda. Dadda." She says. I love how excited she always is to see me. She always gives me such a wide beautiful smile. A smile that looks like her mother's. "Up. UP." She says holding her little arms up for me to pick her up. I don't hesitate to take her in my arms. I could I hold her in my arms all day. She is growing up so fast. I know I definitely want another one, when Tris and I are ready.

"Four, how are you?" Hana greets me. I see her picking up the scattered puzzle that is on the floor.

"Hey, Hana. I'm good. How are you doing?" I say taking a seat on the floor and placing Sara on my lap.

"Good. We had a few injuries but glad to see none of them were initiates today." She says.

"Yea. We had the fence tour today."

"Well. That would explain it." She smiles. But I can see how tired she truly is. "I'll get dinner started." But I stop her before she begins to move.

"Here, let me. You just sit back and relax. You deserve it after everything you do." I tell her. She does so much for not just me and my daughter, but for everyone she comes across. It's time someone does something for her. I gently place Sara back on the blanket. I get to work making Hana's famous beef stew.

"Mamma. Mamma." I hear Sara calling out just as I am pulling out the beef stew from the oven. I feel myself instantly calmer knowing that my two girls are here with me.

I go out to greet Tris with a gentle kiss and encircle both her and Sara in my arms. I knew it wouldn't take long for Sara to warm up to Tris again. It was only a matter of time really. It was just a few days ago that Sara started to call Tris, Mamma. I watched Tris become teary eye when she finally heard the name that she so long to hear from our daughter's lips. I was more than relieved myself. After dinner, Sara wanted Tris to give her a bath. I picked up the kitchen, glad for the team work we seem to find ourselves in. Tonight for the first time we both put Sara to bed together.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Tris as I slowly close the bedroom door behind us.

"Fine." She says. My stubborn girl until the end.

"You should sit down. You took a beating, Tris. You need to rest." I tell her. I place the baby monitor on the coffee table.

"Surprise you noticed." She mumbles. What?

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Saw you leave during the fight." She says.

"Yea. Well it wasn't something I wanted to watch." I say run over my mouth with my hand. I can't believe I am having this conversation. "Tris, I love you. I couldn't sit there and watch while... I was losing control of myself. Another minute longer and I would have jumped in that damn ring and killed that punk. I had to walk away."

I watch her take a deep breath, thinking what I just said over. "Your right I'm sorry. I know I wouldn't be able to just watch either." She says taking a seat on the couch.

"You need to rest. It's been a long day... and it's not over yet." I can't help the smirk on my face. I love war games.

* * *

"Everybody up!" Eric and I both yell together. This is about the only time Eric and I actually work together. He flicks the lights on and off while we yell. I honk a loud horn.

My eyes shift to Tris' and stay there for a moment. I can't help but notice her sexy as hell bed hair. I want nothing more this very second than to take her home with me... "Did you go deaf, Stiff?" Eric yells out at Tris. We both break our gaze that we held. Tris is the only one that hasn't moved. "You have five minutes to get dressed and meet us by the train tracks. We're going on another field trip." Eric says then walking out of the room. I stay behind just for another second, I glance around the room to each initiate as they move fast to get ready. My eyes land on Peter. Thankful for once he is busing himself with something other than Tris. I turn and leave the room and head out to the tracks.

* * *

"Everyone grab a gun." Eric yells out. They all follow in pursuit. Each one grabbing their own gun and a box of paintballs. "Time estimate." Eric demands looking at me. Seriously all this time... he has yet to remember a simple schedule of the train. Isn't he suppose to be the leader?

I look down at my watch. Irritated as hell with this lazy ass. "Any minute now. How long is it going to take you to memorize the train schedule?"

"Why should I, when I have you to remind me of it?" He says as he playfully shoves me. My fist automatically balls up. I want nothing more than to punch him in his throat.

I hear the horn of the train and wait for the right moment to begin running. Many fall behind me. I reach out grabbing the handle and effortlessly pull myself into the train car. I don't have to look to know Tris is right behind me. I instinctive turn around and reach for her hand, just like when we were kids playing around. When I get a good grip I pull her into the car. We take a quick glance at each other before releasing our grip on each other. She quickly crosses and stands at the other side of the car.

"We'll be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members, Dauntless-born initiates, and transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second team will get off and do the same." I say once I see every one is on board. I see that Tris, Uriah, and Marlene have managed to gravitate towards each other. I'm so pleased that we have managed to be friends with the same people.

"What do we get if we win?" I hear coming from the back of the car. It doesn't surprise me when I realize that person is Peter.

"Sound like the kind of question someone not from Dauntless would ask." I say, raising an eyebrow at him. "You get to win, of course." It's just as simple as that.

"Four and I will be your team captains." Eric speaks up to the initiates. He turns towards me, "let's divide up transfers first, shall we?"

As much as I want Tris on my team, I know insisting on choosing first will raise suspicions. Specially if I pick her after going first. I keep my breath and facial expression steady. "You go first."

He shrugs like he doesn't have to think about it. "Edwards."

I lean against the wall, nodding at his choice. Edward is good, and strong. But to win, you have to be strategic. This isn't a game for strength, it's a game for speed. I already have in mind who I need to give my team the speed they will need. I scan the car looking over the transfers. "I want the Stiff." I say, using his nickname for her. I see a split second of anger across his face. I wonder if he was wanting to choose her or is it something else?

Tris is stubborn and speaks her mind. Things I have always loved about her. But knew it would and could lead her into trouble. I know it doesn't help that she is from Abnegation. Eric is a former Erudite and he hates "Stiffs," I should know he hated me. Still does. I wonder if he has out two and two together yet... Could that be a reason?

"Got something to prove?" Eric smirks. "Or are you just picking the weak ones so that if you lose, you'll have someone to blame it on?"

"Something like that." I shrug. "Your turn."

"Peter." Good, I don't want him.

"Christina."

"Molly." That's more than fine. She good with a punch but not fast enough.

"Will."

"Al." Good. Those two will be far from Tris, for one night.

"Drew." Although he follows Peter's lead for everything. I believe given the chance he might shine.

"Last one left is Myra. So she's with me." Eric says as if he won a prize. Myra is neither strong nor fast.. She's only in it for Edwards.

"Dauntless-born initiates next." I announce.

"Justin."

"Uriah." I know I would never hear the end of it, if I don't choose him to be on my team.

"Brian."

"Marlene." Where Uriah goes, Marlene goes after all.

"Kelly."

"Lynn."

"Lauren." Eric says smirking. "Maybe tonight, I'll have a taste of her too." He says leaning in for only me to hear. He must believe all those damn rumors. Little does he know that girl will open her legs for just about any man in Dauntless. Not so much of a conquest, if that's what he is after. But whatever rocks his boat I guess. I shrug as a response to him.

"Johnny."

"Sandy, is mine." He says again.

"Your team can get off second," Eric says.

"Don't do me any favors. You know I don't need them to win." I tell him. Since our initiation class I have always been on the winning team. Just like this year, last year we were team captains. Man did his ass get chewed out around the compound for a week for losing to me. A leader, losing to a "nobody." The shame.

"No, I know that you'll lose no matter when you get off. Take your scrawny team and get off first, then." Perfect. He thinks because they aren't physically as strong as his team that they have no chance. But his ignorance is what causes him to lose every year. Good thing he choose to transfer to Dauntless and not stay in Erudite or he may be factionless.

I order my team to jump off the train and follow me. My eyes shift to both Peter and Al and watch them as they watch Tris leave. Both have a mixture of disappointment and wanting. Although I would love nothing more than to slap their expressions off their faces. I am pleased for one night they will both be a good distance from Tris. Just then I hear laughter coming from Molly who is standing right next to the entrance of the car door. When I look outside to see what is so funny I see Tris on the ground glaring back to Molly. Son of a bitch. I take a deep breath to calm myself. Running to Tris' defense will be a dead give away about us. I swallow hard and jump out of the train.

"You alright, initiate?" I ask as I approach Tris. She nods her head, yes. I nod right back.

As we walk towards into the Pier, I feel a hand on my shoulder. "When your team won, where did you put the flag" Marlene asks.

"Telling you wouldn't really be in the spirit of the exercise, Marlene." I say colder than I expected to. I hate when people touch me. Specially to try and sweeten me up. The only person I never flinched away from was Tris.

"Come on, Four." She whines. Seriously another thing I hate. Unless you are my daughter, I don't want to hear whining. I brush her hand off my arm, ignoring her whines completely.

"Navy Pier. My brother was on the winning team. They kept the flag at the carousel." Uriah answers for me.

"Let's go there, then." Will suggest. Since no one objects, we all walk east. I hear bickering between Will and Christina. I hear them point out how close we are to Erudite.

Marlene takes out a flashlight and shines it on the street in front of us. "Scared of the dark, Mar?" Uriah teases. Good move, Uriah. Zeke and I both of known for quite some time that Uriah has had a massive crush on Mar. But he hasn't made a move to do anything about it just yet.

"If you want to step on broken glass, Uriah, be my guest." She snaps at him. But she turns it off anyway. Nice job, Uriah. Way to win her heart.

"Think about it. People used to ride that thing. For fun." Will says shaking his head. I don't want to think about it. Just looking up at that thing makes me feel off balanced.

"The must have been Dauntless." Tris jokes.

"Yeah, but a lame version of Dauntless." Christina laughs out. "A Dauntless Ferris Wheel wouldn't have cars. You would just hang on tight with your hands, and good luck to you." As much as I hate to admit it, Christina's assessment is probably accurate. I tune out their bickering as we continue our way towards the carousel. I'm glad Tris has made good friends during initiation. She seems to be settling in nicely so far.

"Alright listen up. In ten minutes, the other team will pick their location. I suggest you take this time to formulate a strategy. We may not be Erudite, but mental preparedness is one aspect of your Dauntless training. Arguably, it is the most important aspect." I say, taking the flag out of my pocket.

"Some people should stay here and guard, and some people should go out and scout the other team's location." Will says, taking the flag from me.

"Yeah? You think?" Marlene plucks the flag from Will's fingers. "Who put you in charge, transfer?"

I linger back a little giving the initiates some room to figuring this out. They need to learn how to work as a team. I let my mind wander to Sara. It's only been a few weeks since initiation has started. I can't wait for things to be normal again. To sleep under the same roof as my daughter and with enough luck my wife.

"I vote we go all out. Hide the flag well enough that they can't find it." I hear Uriah suggest. Just than they all burst into conversations at once, their voices louder with each passing second. I continue to sit back, it's best to let them try and figure it all out on their own.

I allow my eyes to linger on Tris for a minute, thinking about everything that we have been through, everything that we had to endure together and individually, just to make it this far. We still have a long road ahead of us. But I know together we are stronger. Together we can achieve anything. I let my eyes fall from her, not wanting anyone to catch my wandering eye. I look down at the floor. My mind wonders about visiting day. Thoughts about if Natalie or Andrew will come and visit Tris and Sara. I wonder if Marcus will attempt to come. The last two years I have made myself disappear in case. But I now this year that won't be the case. I won't leave Tris to fend for herself. Thoughts that they might want to see Sara, hits me. They have all the right to see her. But it's a risky move to do it out in the open. Everyone knows Sara is my daughter. But no one knows her mother is Tris.

My eyes lift on their own wanting to watch her. But my heart sinks into my stomach when they don't see her. Where did she go? I was only looking away for a minute. My eyes search frantically for her. Relief hits me like a ton of bricks when I finally find her. What is she doing? I watch her looking up at the Ferris wheel, her hand on one of the rungs of the ladder.

"Tris." I say in a low whisper as I approach her. She is already three rungs off the ground.

"Yes." She says.

"I came to find out what you think you're doing." I say.

"I'm seeking higher ground. I don't think I'm doing anything." She says. Higher ground? Holy shit, my girls a genius. I can't help the grin that appears on my face.

"Alright. I'm coming." I say. I reach out for the rung and take my first step up. I take another deep breath and take another step. If she can do this, than so can I. I won't let her go up on her own.

"I'll be fine." Stubborn through and through.

"Undoubtedly." I say. I know she can do this. But in case she gets into trouble I need to be there. We climb at an easy pace. One hand and foot at a time. I don't look down. I don't let my mind grasp at what my body is doing. I take deep breaths, trying to keep under control.

"You're afraid of heights. You should go back down." She says.

"Everyone is afraid of something." I say. Seriously? I'm not backing down from this. Not now.

"But most don't have to face their fear this way." She continues.

"So tell me... What do you think the purpose of this exercise is? The game, I mean, not the climbing." I say, trying to take my mind off how far up we are. She stops, stares down for a moment. I swear I stop breathing. It amazes me how brave she truly is.

"Learning about strategy. Team work, maybe." She says. Good girl.

"Team work." I laugh out.

"Maybe, not. Teamwork doesn't seem to be a Dauntless priority." She says. I feel the wind picking up, getting stronger as we climb

"It's supposed to be a priority. It used to be." I take a deep breath. "Now tell me... What do you think learning strategy has to do with... bravery?"

"It... it prepares you to act. You learn strategy so you can use it." She looks down at me again. "Are you alright, Four?"

"Are you human, Tris? Being up this high... It doesn't scare you at all?" I ask. Just as my luck will have it, a gust of wind blows through us. I see Tris' balance shifting. My heart sinks again for the third time tonight. I instinctively reach out and hold on to her hip to restore her balance. My fingers sneak under her clothing, still holding on to her. Her skin is so soft. I swallow hard. What I would give to just... I shake the thoughts out of my head. I can't think about that right now. "You okay?"

"Yes." She says, but I can hear the discomfort in her voice. We both take a deep breath in. Begin climbing again in silence. We finally reach the platform. She sits and scooches over making room for me. I look around. The moment is perfect, no one can see us. I wrap an arm around Tris' waist, pulling her closer to me. My left hand cradles the side of her face. I lean in slowly claiming her lips with mine. The kiss is soft and tender at first. Just needing to feel her, wanting to savor her taste. Our kiss becomes more hungry. I lick her lower lip wanting entrance. She doesn't deny me as she parts her lips letting my tongue enter and explore her mouth. She moans at the sensation. I start to stir in my pants. I reluctantly slow the kiss down.

"Maybe, this isn't the place for this." I say, not able to keep the grin off my face. She nods, yes. But panting from our kiss. My mind refuses to register the height any more. As I can't keep my eyes off of her. I watch her admire the sight before us. She looks around, side to side and up and down. I wonder what she is thinking about.

"We're not high enough. I'm going to climb." Just like that she answers that question. She reaches out towards the white bars and pulls herself up and begins ascending again.

"For God's sake, Tris." I say.

"You don't have to come with me." I know what she is suggesting. That isn't happening. If she is doing this, I'm doing this with her.

"Yes, I do." I reach out for the same bar she did and begin to climb right after her. I try to push every fear, every thought out of my mind while I am forcing myself to face this fear. I stop climbing when I'm right behind her. I breath her in deeply. I have always loved her scent. I could smell it forever. Our bodies are pressed against each other.

She refocuses on her task, as she looks around more. I watch her face light up when she finds what she is looking for. She extends her hand and point in a direction for me. "See that." I look in the direction she is pointing at.

I can't help the grin that takes over. "It's coming from the park at the end of the pier. Figures. It's surrounded by open space, but the trees provide some camouflage. Obviously not enough."

"Okay." She says turning to me. In celebration I peck her lips sweetly. "Start climbing down. I'll follow you." She says. I nod and begin stepping down. I swear the way down is worse than the way down. I am force to look down to see where my foot lands.

Suddenly the sound of metal bars cracking. I look up just in time to see the bar Tris is on giving out under her weight. I feel the adrenaline coarse through me, as I watch the bar give way leaving Tris dangling by her arms. I stop thinking and start acting.

"Four." She calls out.

"Tris!" I yell out. No. No. No. "Tris, hold on." Please. Please don't make me watch her fall and die. I can't. I won't lose her. She can't leave me and Sara. Not after everything. Focus, Tobias. Save it for later.

My thoughts run a thousand a minute. If she falls. I might be able to catch her in time. But these rods are old... She weighs at least one – one twenty. Shit. That's if I catch her in time. I can try to make it down in time and see if I can get this thing to move. But that leaves her dangling and she may not last long enough. No I can't take that chance.

"Tris. Just hold on." I say, positioning myself under her. I get a good grip with my left hand and plant my feet shoulder width apart. I take a deep breath. I pray this works, we both don't die leaving Sara alone, parentless. "Tris, listen to me. Let go of the rods. I'll catch you."

"What? No. You'll fall. We can't. What about Sara?" Tris says. I can see her barely holding on, starting to slip. "Four, I love you. Tell Sara." Than the rod that she is holding on to begin to crack. Shit.

"Tris. Shut up. You die, I die. Now do it. Let go. On the count of three. Ready. One. Two." I take a deep breath, and prepare for the impact. "Three." She lets go, falling straight down into me. My right free hand, circle her body as my left support both our weight and pulls both of us towards the rods. I encage her between the rods and my body. We both shiver with shock. I relish the feel of her in my arms and safe.

"Are you ok?" I ask her once my breathing is more steady.

"Thank. You." She whispers between pants. I nod, kissing the back of her head.

"What you say, we get on the ground now?" I say with a chuckle. She nods, still unable to speak. We make our way down in silence. My body still trembles feel small trembles. I could have lost her. Sara could have lost us both. Once our feet hit the floor, I let out the breath I was holding. I don't care right now who sees us. I reach out and hold her in safe in my arms for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too." She says. We both let each other go.

"There you are. Where did you go?" Christina says walking up to us.

"Where did the others go?" I ask. I take notice at least five from the group are missing.

"They went off." She says eyeing both me and Tris. Damn Candors.

"We know where they are." I say.

"We?" Christina eyes Tris up and down. I'm not sure if she is suspecting something, or jealous by the look on her face.

"Yes, while the rest of you were twiddling your thumbs. Tris climbed the Ferris wheel to look for the other team." I say proudly.

"So what do we do now?" Uriah asks. I look at Tris to take the lead on this one seeing that she is the one the risked her neck for this information.

"We split in half. Four of us go to the right side of the pier, three to the left. The other team is in the park at the end of the pier, so the group of four will charge as the group of three sneaks behind the other team to get the flag." She suggests after taking a moment to think. I have never been more proud of her than this moment right now. I watch as everyone else is beyond amazed at this girl standing next to me. I see Christina give Tris another look up and down. I make a mental note to keep an eye on her.

"Sounds good. Let's get this night over with, shall we?" Marlene says smiling with excitement.

We all split up in the groups Tris tells us to. Christina, Tris and I form the team that will sneak behind the other team to get the flag. The other four head out ahead of us and get in position. We wait to see them charge ahead, distracting the other team. I feel Tris and Christina behind me crouched down waiting for my signal.

"Go." I say when I see the coast is clear. My sole purpose of the night is to have a clear shot of Eric, Peter or Al. Any one will do. We get half way before we are intercepted by three members of the other team. I shoot two down quickly. But decide to take pleasure in the third, seeing that it's none other than Eric. Tris and Christina run ahead towards the flag. I see Peter step out from a distance aiming his gun towards Christina. I see Tris run around sneaking away from him.

My attention goes back to Eric. "Got little crush on the Stiff or something." He suggest. I want nothing more than to kick his ass. So instead I am my paintball gun and shoot. He dodges the paintball before it could hit him. He takes his shot, as I hide behind an old bench. I turn and take another shot. I dodge another ball that comes flying through the air. "Need better aim, Eric." I say egging him on.

"Fuck you, Four." He says, getting angry.

"Sorry. Not my type." I say as I aim and shoot. I laugh when I hit my target, his chest. My eyes fly towards Peter as I see him fall to the ground, paint splattered all over his stomach.

"You bitch." He calls out to her as Tris runs away towards the flag, Christina in tow. I have a feeling, Christina will try to steal the flag from Tris. No one ever suspected a small girl from Abnegation to be so brave and strong the way she has shown us tonight.

I was right minutes later Christina shows up on the top level of the tower waving the flag and cheering. Everyone stops shooting turns and cheers for Christina. Christina who has now taken the glory from Tris. Who deserves it most.

"Well done tonight, Tris." I say, clapping my hand on her shoulder before we all run towards the train and head back to Dauntless.

* * *

**A/N **

**Stay tuned next update will be Monday July 29th **

**For those of you who follow A rented family-shots... Shot three- back to reality will be released this Thursday July 25th **

**Take care everyone **

**Trini**


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy Reading Everyone! Don't forget to leave comments below! Love hearing from everyone!**

**This chapter is referred from the book Divergent, All credits go to Veronica Roth**

**Warning: Be on the lookout for POV change**

**Chapter 31**

**Tris P.O.V**

We were told since we were out until the early hours of this morning playing capture the flag that training wouldn't start today until ten this morning instead of the normal eight o'clock. I was most grateful for that news. I have never been this exhausted before in my life. Not even when I was living with Marcus, having morning sickness with Sara, and still being held responsible for my chores. Even then I wasn't this exhausted. The physical training that we are forced to endure is beyond anything anyone should have to face. But I know in the end it will be worth it because I will be reunited with Tobias and Sara for good. No one will ever separate us ever again.

I yawn as we all make our way into the training room. But I am immediately woken up when I see the table that sits in the middle of the room stacked with dozens of knives. On the far wall I see dozens of target, ready for us to play. I can't help the internal grin that plays inside me.

* * *

**Flash back**

"Beatrice. Sweet heart, can you come down here?" I hear my Mother call down for me. I make my way down stairs where my Mother is. I see boxes against the wall of our living room. My mother smiles widely at me. I see steak knives on the coffee table that has been conveniently moved to be closer to where she is standing.

"Mother?" I ask.

"My sweet girl, I thought today I would teach you how to throw a knife." She smiles while picking up one of the steak knives and begins to turn the knife in her fingers.

Since I have moved back home, I learned that my Mother was born Dauntless. She met my father a year before their choosing, in one of the mixed classes at school. They were paired up for a project. During that time, they learned much about each other. By their choosing date they both decided that they wanted to build a life together. To grow old and have a family. In order to do so they had to make the decision to be in the same faction. Together they choose Abnegation. Much like Tobias and I decided to join each other in Dauntless.

"Throwing knives?" I question.

"Apart of your initiation you will be trained and scored on throwing knives. I thought it would be something you and I could have a little fun doing together. I would be honored to teach you." I cant help but notice she hasn't stopped grinning since I came down the stairs.

"Yes. I would like that. Thank you." I say.

I watch her take a stand, spreading her legs shoulder length apart. Than she takes a deep breath, pulled her arm back and as she exhales her breath she lets the knife fly through the air hitting the circle that has been drawn on the boxes. She glances at me and I return the smile. I allow myself to show my excitement. For the first time I am not afraid of getting scolded for my appearance.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

The sight of Eric next to Tobias catches my eye. Oh how I wish we didn't have to deal with him today. He didn't seem to happy with last nights winnings. Judging by the looks he is giving Tobias when he thinks Tobias isn't looking. He is more bothered by last night than he is trying to let on. Winning capture the flag is a matter of pride, and pride is important to the Dauntless. More important than reason or sense. I fear what he might have in store for us today. Since he still seems to be sour about it.

"Tomorrow will be the last day of stage one. You will resume fighting then. Today, you'll be learning how to aim. Everyone pick up three knives." He says, his voice is deeper than normal. He pauses waits for us to follow through on his demands. We all work quickly, probably in hopes not to be on the end of his wrath when he finally lets it loose.

"He's in a bad mood today." Christina comments.

"Is he ever in a good mood?" I murmur right back.

"Pay attention while Four demonstrates the correct technique for throwing them." We all gather around for a better view to watch Tobias demonstrate.

"Finally something nice to watch." Christina comments. I try to swallow her comment today. But after her actions last night, I'm finding it harder to take any of it today.

I try to ignore the anger that threatens to raise through me. I focus on watching Tobias arm as he throws a knife. The next time he throws, I watch his stance. He hits the target each time, exhaling as he releases the knife.

"Line up!" Eric orders us.

I remember what my Mother told me when she trained me... "You can't let your trainers see your talent. Not at first anyways."

So I decide to do just that... I spend the first few minutes practicing without a knife. Pretending to try and figure out the right stance, learning the right motion. I feel Eric pacing quickly behind us.

"I think the Stiff's taken too many hits to the head!" Peter says loudly to both Molly and Drew. "Hey, Stiff! Remember what a knife is?" This time talking directly at me.

I decide to ignore his remarks as I practice throwing, this time with a knife in hand but I don't release it. I try to shut out Eric's pacing, and Peter's jeering. As he continues his needless comments about how the slut stiff can only aim in bed. How he would love a shot to aim in my mouth. I hear Eric snort behind me at his comment. Tobias on the other hand is seething with anger. I take a deep breath, pull my arm back, and letting the knife fly through the air finally when I exhale. It hits center target. Eric stops, amazed at the sight. I see from the corner of my eyes, Tobias tries to cover the proud smile. For the first time today I feel Dauntless... Peter on the other hand is dumbfounded. As he takes another stab at his target and misses again.

"Hey, Peter. Remember what a target is?" I smirk unable to help myself.

Next to me Christina snorts and although her next knife although doesn't hit the target, gets pretty close. A half hour later, Al is the only initiate who hasn't hit the target, his knives clatter to the floor, or bounce off the wall. While the rest of us approach the board to collect our weapons, he hunts on the floor. Every time he misses, I can see Eric's rage grow that much more. I can tell he is getting impatient.

"How slow are you Candor? Do you need glasses? Should I move the target closer to you?" Eric spits out. He almost reminds me of Marcus when he loses his rage.

Al's face turns red. He throws another knife, and this one sails a few feet to the right of the target. It spins and hits the wall.

"What was that initiate?" I know by the anger in Eric's tone and how detained he is right now. I know this is not good.

"It-it slipped." Al stutters.

"Well I think you should go get it." Eric says his voice sounds beyond deadly. Eric glances around at the other initiates, realizing we have all stopped throwing our knives. "Did I tell you to stop?" He yells at the rest of us. With that we all start throwing knives once again. No one wanting to be added to his wrath.

"But everyone is throwing." Al says.

"And?" Eric asks, acting like what he is asking is no big deal. I see Tobias from the corner of my eyes again, leaning against the empty table. Watching as the whole scene unfold.

"And I don't want to get hit by a flying knife." Al explains.

"I think you can trust your fellow initiates to aim better than you. Go. Get. Your. Knife." Eric says with a mischievous smile.

"No." Al objects. This action takes us all by surprise. No one has objected to Eric's demands up until now.

"Why not? Are you afraid?" Eric teases.

"Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife? Yes. Yes, I am." Al says

"Everyone stop." Eric shouts. Suddenly the whole room goes quiet. I swear I can hear a pin drop clearly, if it happened. "Clear out of the ring. All except you." Eric says, his eyes never leaving Al. We all drop what knives we were holding and line up against the wall. "Stand in front of the target." We all watch as Al moves towards the target. His whole body is trembling.

"Hey, Four. Give me a hand here, huh?" Eric calls for Tobias, glancing over his shoulder. Tobias glances quickly at me expressionless as he straightens up and makes his way over to where Eric is standing. My stomach turns at the thought of what might take place.

"You're going to stand there as he throws those knives, until you learn not to flinch." Eric tells Al.

Tobias scratches one of his eyebrows with a knife point. My guess is trying to act like this doesn't matter to him. "Is this really necessary?" Tobias asks, sounding bored. But his body says otherwise, as his face and stance are tense and alert.

"I have the authority here, remember. Here and everywhere else." I watch as the color rushes to Tobias' face and his grip tightens on the knife he holds in his hands. His knuckles turning white as he turns towards Al.

I look from Al's wide, dark eyes to his shaking hands to the determined set of Tobias' jaw... I can't help the anger that bubbles with in me. No matter what, this situation isn't right. My hands begin to ball up into fists.

"Stop it." Those two words bursts from my mouth without even thinking about it. Everyone in the room turns to me. Tobias looks at me with wide eyed filled with nothing but concern.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

The moment I hear those two damn words come out of her mouth, "Stop it." I can't help the glare I give her. The glare that says let this go, don't get in it. But I guess after ten years I should know better. Tris, Beatrice would never back down from someone like Eric. Especially if someone like Eric was purposefully doing cruel things to someone. This right now, this thing about to happen to Al is cruel. But she needs to stop. She should know by now I have no authority here, this is out of my hands... And it's even more out of her hands. Why does she have to act before she thinks things through?

"Any idiot can stand in front of a target." Yup, here we go. She stands forward to continue on with her rant. "It doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying us. Which, as I recall, is a sign of cowardice." Damn it Tris, shut up. My blood runs colder than ever as the new fear of what Eric might do to her takes me. I know Eric, he won't stand for this act of defiance.

"Then it should be easy for you to take his place." Eric says. What? No. No. No. This can't be happening.

"There goes your pretty face, Stiff." Peter hisses as she walks towards where Al is standing. Al nods his head before his abandons his position, surrendering it to her. He is a coward. He is the one that isn't trying hard enough to make it through. Now this. Now everything is on the line for him. Everything we have spent two years enduring, all of it, for some insufficient initiate. I watch Tris' eyes look at the knives in my hands. I have one in my dominant right hand, while two more waiting in my left. I watch her lift her chin high, determination written all over her face. Shit.

"I can do this. I can do this. I was top initiate in my class. Perfect aim. I can do this." I continue saying to myself.

"If you flinch," I say slowly and carefully. "Al takes your place. Understand?" She nods. Good she gets it.

I keep eye contact with her, never letting our gaze break. I take a deep calming breath. I silently pray that I don't hurt her, I don't kill the woman I love, the mother of my child. Fuck. This is so fucked up. I take another breath in, take a stance, pull my arm back, and let the knife fly through the air. Luckily Tris never flinches. I see her blink when the board behind her shakes and is followed by a loud thud. The knife landed half a foot away from her cheek. I see her close her eyes and lets out a sigh of relief, just as I do.

One down, two to go.

"You about done, Stiff?" I ask. I need her refocus quickly as possible.

"No." She says. Stubborn until the end.

"Eyes open, then." I need her ready and focused. Her attention can't be divided right now. I tap the spot between my eyebrows with the pointed end of the knife. She stares at me, pressing her hands to her sides. I slip one of the knives into my pocket, so the other can dance between both my hands. I need to act like this doesn't bother me. Eric and the others can't see how much this truly bothers me. This time I don't stop to take a breath, or steady myself before I am and let another knife fly through the air. It lands just above her head. One more... I need to make a good one. A show for Eric. I think about what I am about to do... I swear I will be sick.

"Come on, Stiff. Let someone else stand there and take it."

"Shut up, Four." She blurts out.

I turn the last knife in my hand. I myself transform into a different person. A person that appears to enjoy the cruelty this is. A person like Marcus. I smile mischievously as I flip the knife in my hands. I leave every person waiting for the moment I decide to throw. I don't want anyone to see it coming. After all, she is just like any other initiate to me. My mind starts to wonder on the human body. Blood needs to be spilled...

Eric wont let her get off without a scratch. Not after how she berated him in front of the other initiates. If I don't hurt her, he will. I just hope she will forgive me and understand when this is all over. I pull my hand back, aim, and let the knife hit my target. Her ear. I see the blood trail down her neck. My stomach churns at the sight, knowing it was me. I am no better than that son of a bitch that himself my father.

I take a deep breath, trying to keep the bail that threatens to make an appearance at bay. I am frozen in place. Unable to move. I watch Eric walk up slowly towards Tris. My blood runs even colder. I prepare myself for anything.

He turns back to the group to talk, wanting their undivided attention. "I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is... But I think that's enough for today. He says right before turning back around to Tris. I see anger in Tris' eyes. I can only hope that she keeps her mouth shut this time. Eric lifts his hand and I watch carefully as he squeezes her shoulder. All I want to do right now is beat him to a pulp. Not only did I have to hurt Tris, but he has the audacity to put his disgusting hands on her. I take another deep breath trying to keep my temper in check. It won't help matters if I just walk up to him and start beating on him.

"I should keep my eye on you." He tells her. As if we don't have enough to worry about. I remain frozen in place, as I watch every initiate but Tris exit the room. Eric doesn't give anyone a second glance as he makes his way out the room first. I don't know how long Tris and I stay frozen in place until everyone has left us alone in the room. I finally thaw out of my current state and slowly walked over to her.

"Is your-" I begin but cut myself off when I see her finally look my way. I swear if looks could kill, I would probably die several times over.

"You did that on purpose!" She shouts. Is she seriously angry at me?

"Yes, I did!" I confess calmly as I can. "And you should be thanking me." I say. I can feel the anger in me raising. How can she be mad at me, when she is the one who was being reckless?

"Thanking you? You stabbed my ear!" She points to the ear that is still bleeding. I look down at the floor trying to get my breathing on control.

"Yes, I did. Did you honestly think Eric was just going to let you off without a scratch? After you berated him in front of everyone! Your lucky a stabbed ear was the worst you got." My voice continues to raise as I speak. She finally looks away from me, taking a deep breath. "Two years. After everything, you are just so willingly ready to throw everything away." I feel myself losing control again. I have done nothing but focus on Tris and Sara the past two years. To ensure a life for the three of us here. Yet here she is just ready to throw it all away. For what? For some guy who isn't going to make it past initiation? I take another breath. I have never felt this much anger against Tris before. I hate it. I hate the bitterness between us. "If you won't think how your actions affect us as a family, than think of Sara. Haven't she been through enough? Haven't she waited for you to join us, enough?" With that I can feel myself losing the fight with in me. "I love you, Beatrice Prior. I have been in love with you for most of my life. But I won't stand by and watch you throw everything we worked so hard for away." I turn around, sudden need to have much distance between us. I take a knife off the ground as I pass the table slamming the point of the knife so hard into the table that it sticks there, handle towards the ceiling.

"Where are you going?" Tris calls out to me. I don't stop or slow my pace as I walk towards the exit.

"Where I always go... To see our daughter." I answer her. I slam the doors close as I leave. I hear her give out a frustrated scream. It dawns on me the moment I am out of the room... Tris and I have never fought in the ten years we have known each other. Our first fight was over her protecting someone, putting them ahead of our family. I don't know how to feel about that.

* * *

**A/N**

**So there you have the knife scene. Stay tuned for next week Aug. 5th **

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading!**

**Trini**


	32. Chapter 32

**Happy Reading Everyone! Thank you all so much for following, favorites and reviewing this story. I love hearing from all of you! **

**This Chapter like any other has been referenced from the original book Divergent, I owe nothing. All credits shall go to Veronica Roth.**

**A love like no other**

**Chapter 32**

**Tris P.O.V**

The moment I watched Tobias leave the training room and not bother to look back, I screamed out in frustration. I knew he was right. I was reckless, and careless. I put not only myself but my family on the line. For what for Al? No. That's not it. Although Eric's punishment was an act of cruelty and cowardice. I strongly believe my actions were not to defend Al. I just couldn't sit back and watch another form of "punishment" from Eric. Not like what I did with Christina. She could have fallen to her death. Just like Al could have easily flinched and had an airborne knife kill him.

Although I had my reasons for what I did I also realize now that it was unfair to Tobias. He was the one he had to throw the knives at my head. He was right, Eric wouldn't have stopped until blood was somehow spilled. I can't begin to imagine what Tobias must have felt having his hand forced to hurt me.

I remember Tobias would express his nightmares to me when we were younger. His nightmares came often. Half the time they were of Marcus beating on him or his mother. The other half of the time they were of Tobias, who took Marcus' place in the nightmare, as he took his anger out on me. The nights where he dreamed of hurting me was the worst. Those were the nights where he would wake up drenched in sweat and climb the tree into my window. Just to make sure that it was just a dream, that I was laying safe and sound in my bed.

I decide to rush through my shower, eager to find Tobias and apologize for my behavior for yesterday. Although I still feel what I did was the right thing to do at the time, Tobias was right. I was being reckless and careless. That's not fair to him. Even though he feared becoming his father, Tobias never hesitated to help me or his daughter.

I tried to apologize last night when I went to see Sara. But he wouldn't hear of it. Once Sara was down for the count Tobias said he had the night shift in the control room and had to take off. I don't doubt that he had a shift, but I do wonder if he was more eager to part ways because of our fight earlier that day.

Today many initiates are buzzing with excitement at the chance that they might be able to visit with their loved ones. Tomorrow is Visiting day, I hope to see my parents, but the Abnegation in me tells me not to be so selfish. Knowing that my Father, the newest leader of Abnegation, has his own initiates to look out for. They also have my brother to visit with.

I try to pull a pant leg over my thigh and it sticks just above my knee. It's now that I notice the muscle that has taken place on my thighs. I close my eyes tightly shut, having no other choice than to wrap my towel tightly around me again and leave the bathrooms. My only hope is that no one is in the dorms to see me walking in my towel.

When I open the door to the dorms my stomach dropped at the sight of Peter, Molly, Drew and a few other initiates that are spread out throughout the room minding their own business. I catch Molly's eyes first, she wastes no time letting out an amused laugh towards me. I keep telling myself to just hurry and get out.

I walk to my bunk, trying to pretend like they aren't there, and fumble in the drawer under my bed for the dress Christina made me get. One hand clamped around the towel and one holding the dress, I stand up, just as I feel someone right behind me. When I look over my shoulder, I see him. Peter. I turn my body towards him and jumping back to put as much space as possible. I almost hit my head on Christina's bed frame. Peter blocks my way out of the isle. I should have known he wouldn't let me get away that easily.

"Didn't realize you wanted to give us all a show, Stiff." Peter says, eyeing my towel that I hold on even tighter than before.

"Get away from me." I say, thankful that my voice sounds steady and not betraying me.

"Yea, what are you going to do if I don't?" He says as he challenges me, taking another step towards me.

I know this will be bad. I have to get out of here. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a clear path to the door. If I can duck under Peter's arm and sprint toward it, I might be able to make it.

"Wonder what she is hiding under that towel of hers?" I hear Drew comment.

I duck under Peter's arm and dart toward the door. Something pinches and pulls at my towels I walk away and then yanks sharply. When I look over my shoulder, it's then I see Peter's hand gripping the fabric. The towel slips from my hand. The air is cold on my naked body, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I hear the laughter break out as I exit the room. The only thing that covers my front is the dress I cling to.

I cover my mouth with my hand as the sobs burst through I crumble to the floor. I remind myself that my back doesn't have nearly has many scars as my front. At least I have that luck on my side right now.

I try to tell myself I don't care. It doesn't matter. But it does matter. Not even the Father of my child has seen me naked. I can't help the shakes that override my body. I take a deep breath as I slip my dress over my head. Once I am fully covered I no longer have the urge to cry. Instead I feel something hot and violent writhing in my stomach. I want to hurt them.

* * *

I hurried down to the pit, I don't waste my time purchasing more than what I really need right now. I'll come back for more later. Right now if I hurry and miss breakfast, I can still make it on time for training. I will not give Peter and his minions the satisfaction of being late.

I guess my apology to Tobias, will have to wait for later.

"Hey, where were you this morning?" Christina asks when I walk into the training room. My anger still as strong as it was before. I am ready.

"I got held up." I answer her.

I squint to see the blackboard across the room. The space next to my name is blank. Tobias hasn't paired me up with anyone yet. I pray that the name Peter's name is written in the space next to mine.

"You okay, Tris? You look a little..." Al says as he takes in my appearance.

"A little what?" I don't mean to take my anger out on him. But I am by no means in the mood to sugar coat anything right now.

I watch Tobias move away from the board. Finally. The name written next to mine is Molly. Not Peter, but good enough. She will do.

"On edge." Al says.

Tobias glances my way, I see his expression take me in. Like the others he has a questionable look on his face. No less wondering what is going on with me... But my anger is too much for one of his looks to calm me. I hate that my fight with Molly is last. I have no choice but to watch others fight for their best scores. I hear, Al's comments towards Christina asking her to go easy on him. As she jokes back that she makes no promises. Will and Myra are paired, Will swallows hard for every hit he has to deliver at Myra until she is down.

I notice Tobias' eyes continuously watching me. I wish I could just talk to him. Apologize. I hate that we had a fight. We have never had a single argument. I hate this feeling of disconnect between us.

By the time the three matches ahead of me are done, my nails are bitten to the bed and I'm hungry for lunch seeing that I missed breakfast. As I walk to the middle of the mat, I replay in my head the events of this morning. In no way, shape, or form was that ok.

"Was that a birthmark I saw on your left butt cheek? God, you're pale, Stiff." She says smirking.

I tune out her words. She'll make the first move. She always does. As if on cue, Molly starts toward me and throws her weight into a punch. As her body shifts forward, I duck and drive my fist into her stomach. I slip past her before she can land her hands on me. Hands back up protecting and ready to go again. One thing is for sure, she isn't smirking anymore.

I can hear Tobias' words in my head telling me that the most powerful weapon at my disposal is my elbow. I just have to find a way to use it.

I manage to block her next punch with my forearm. The block stings but I don't let it slow me down. She grits her teeth and lets out a frustrated groan. She tries her luck at a sloppy kick at my side. I dodge that easily too. I take the advantage that she has left open for me, I punch her in the face. She manages to return her punch into my ribs and I stumble to the side recovering my breath. I want to continue to hit her face, but I know there is something else that she isn't protecting. I continue to dodge her blow after blow trying to figure out what that spot might be. I watch her hands covering her face, mostly eyes and nose. There it is, I deliver an upper cut just below her belly button. I take the moment that she is out of breath to sweep kick her legs out from under her and watch her fall to the ground. I kick her ribs and stomach, lost in thought. I can't stop myself. I continue delivering blow after blow. I watch blood trickle out of her lips.

I feel arms wrap themselves around my midsection yanking me off and away from Molly. "You won. Stop!" I hear Tobias say urgently. He finally lets go of me when he has me cornered against the wall. Nowhere for me to escape and get back to Molly's crumbled body. I see Tobias' eyes widen at the sight of me. He has never seen me so out of control. So unrecognizable. "I think you should leave. Take a walk." He says, stunned expression on his face. "I'll meet you at the Chasm in one hour." He says barely a whisper so others can't hear.

"I'm fine." I say. "I'm fine now." I say to myself. I wish I could say I felt guilty for what I did.

I don't.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

I make my way towards the Chasm. My only hope right now is that no one has seen either Tris or I head that way. We need to spend some alone time with one another, time to talk things over. This strain between the both of us is agonizing. I hate how things got so heated between us yesterday.

She did try and speak to me last night at Hana's, but I didn't think it was the time nor the place to have what possibly would lead into another heated argument. Not when our daughter was present and not when its wasn't under our own roof. I just told her I had to leave early for a night shift I had in the control room. It wasn't a complete lie. I had told Gus I would go in to help out once Sara was down. I just never gave an exact time when I would clock in. I hated the thought of walking away from Tris with unsolved issues. But there was no other choice. I would not allow Sara to see us fight, nor disrespect Hana. It bugged me so much I got almost no sleep last night.

I'll admit the look on Tris' face really freighted me. I haven't seen a face so murderous since my own initiation. I remember that day so well. The day I realized just how dangerous I really could be if I allowed myself. I realized that although I fight every day to never be the man my father is, on some level that part of him rubbed off on me. I know if I allowed myself, I could easily be just like him. Something I will never allow myself to be. I love Tris and Sara more than anything in this world. The thought of allowing myself to lose that kind of control does scare me. So when I saw it in Tris, I knew something must have happened or is happening. Tris has always been beyond patient and kind and above all selfless. She has never had a mean bone in her body. Not like me.

* * *

**Flashback **

It was my third fight. I had a massive hangover from the night before from playing Dare with both transfers and Dauntless born initiates. Paired with the sting of my freshly done tattoo on my rib cage. the odds were definitely not in my favor. Eric used it all to his advantage, he made sure to move as fast as he could and punched me right in the jaw. The blow caused me stumble back and hold my face. That gave him even more of an advantage, leaving myself open for him to kick and punch me in the stomach and side. Damn did that hurt. My embarrassment of the realization that I was going to lose the fight overwhelmed me. But at the same time Eric became confident and arrogant, at the same time, letting his guard down leaving parts of him wide open for the taking. Of course I took the opportunity, giving him an all weight punch in the stomach. Eric retaliated by smacked both my ears with the palms of his hands. The ringing in my ears, almost made me lose my balance.

Eric being that man that he is... used every tactic he could. "You know, I think I've figured out your real name." He had side with a wide grin. He knew I had a new name for a reason and that reason and name I wanted to go to the grave with me. He used that moment to hit me again. "Should I tell them? Get everything out in the open?" He said taunting me. He formed the word on his mouth with no volume... "Eaton."

That moment all the pain within me disappeared and was replaced with rage. I grabbed his arm to hold him in place as I swung at him again and again and again. I didn't even care where or what I was hitting; I didn't see, feel or hear anything. In that moment I was empty, alone, and nothing.

Then I finally heard his screams, saw him clutching his face with both his hands. Blood streamed down his chin. Even then I didn't let go of him. I kicked him again in his side. It wasn't until I looked into his eyes and saw them glassy and unfocused that made me stop. It was than it occurred to me that I did that, that I was more than capable of doing that. A new fear started to creep into me, a fear of what I am, and what I might be becoming. With throbbing knuckles, I walked away.

That day was like no other. I walked away from initiation thankful that Dauntless provided so many dark hallways and corners to hide. I slide down one of the cold stone walls, in a dark hallway. I was freaking out. I tried to rub, Eric's dried blood that was on my hands. I let the tears run down my face for what seemed like hours. If I could lose myself with Eric, not realizing what I was doing until it was too late... What's to say one day I wouldn't do that to Beatrice? I know that will be the day I will truly die. What is the cost of being Dauntless? Is it the price of losing one's self?

**End of Flashback**

* * *

The sound of water hitting the rocks get louder as I approach the Chasm. I feel nothing but anticipation of what's to come. My only hope right now is to make things right with Tris.

I see her leaning over the railing of the Chasm, her elbows supporting her weight against the railing. Even mad at me, she is still the most gorgeous thing in this world. Oh who am I kidding? Even when she is furious with me, she is nothing but sexy as hell.

I quickly look around, taking in our surroundings. Thankful training ended early, and most Dauntless members are still at work for the day. The strays that are here don't seem to even take notice."Follow me." I whisper as I slowly walk past her. To any bystanders they would never assume anything, other than me just walking by. I don't even turn my head towards her when I speak, neither does she. To my relief she waits a few seconds before straightening up and following me down the slippery rocks of the Chasm. When we are half way down and out of sight, I slowly turn to her and hold my hand out for her to take. I am relieved when she accepts my hand and allows me to lead her the rest of the way down.

When we reach my secret spot, I continue to pull her towards the flat rock that sits on the bottom. I take my normal spot and pull her down on my lap with me. The need to be close to her, to touch her is too great. Even with the emotional strain we are both feeling, the selfish part of me that needs her physical contact always wins.

"Wow. This is breathing taking." She says settling into me.

"It's one of my favorite spots. When I first arrived to Dauntless I often would come down here to think or be alone. Often I thought about you, I always thought when you arrived I would show you this spot.

"I'm sorry." We blurt out at the same time, and then we both let out a chuckle. She turns slightly on my lap so she can face me better. I lean in allowing our foreheads to rest against each other. I missed her so much. I take a deep breath, breathing in her scent. The scent that I missed for so long, the scent that I know I will never get enough of. Even if I breathe her in for the next hundred years it still won't be enough.

"Tobias." She says almost like a caress. She reaches out cupping my cheek in her hand. "You were right. I shouldn't have done what I did. It was reckless and careless on my part. Even though I don't regret standing up to Eric, I do regret the consequences that could have resulted. Not to mention the position that I put you in. It wasn't fair to you." I look into her eyes, I see how honest she is being. The regret and the guilt that she carries. I wish I could take it all away for her.

"Tris. I'm sorry. Yes I was angry. But I had no right to say the things I said. I know you love Sara and I. I also know you can't just sit back and watch the cruelty of Dauntless.. Well, really, of Eric. But for now, it's how it has to be. I have no authority. I'm not saying I won't try, but I can't always protect you. I know I can't lose you, Tris. I won't survive it." I express. I hope she can see the desperation in my eyes, along with my hopes and dreams for us. I want nothing more than to have her. To have my family.

"Shh. You never will have to find out. I'm not going anywhere. I promise to be more careful. You and Sara mean everything to me. I love you so much." She says as a tear falls from her eyes. I quickly wipe the moisture away with my thumb.

"I love you too." With those final words. I can no longer take the small amount of space between us. I lean further into her, brushing my lips gently with hers. She doesn't hesitates to kiss me back harder that what I am offering. I feel the desperation in her kiss, the hunger, and the love. I pour everything that I have into this kiss as well. Her hand moves to support my neck, holding my head right where she desires. She turns her head slightly and moans against my lips. That's all the invitation I need as I slip my tongue between her lips and make slow love to her mouth. I hold her tighter to me, needing to feel every inch of her against my body.

I know there are still things we have to talk about. But right now talking is far from both our minds as the hunger we are both craving builds within us even more.

Tris supports her body with a hand on my shoulder. She shifts in my lap to straddle my hips, never once breaking our kiss. My hands hold on to her waist making sure she doesn't lose her balance. Once she is settled on me, I realize how close our intimate parts are to each other. The only thing keeping us separate is the barrier of our cloths. We pull even closer to each other. Our mouths swallow each other's moans. I feel the pressure of her core right where I want it most right now. My dick craves to be released from its convenient and enter her sweet depths. I swear I feel everything all at once, the heat from both of us, and the feel of her breasts pushed up against my chest. It's a mixture of agony and pleasure at the same time. My hands graze the sides of her breasts, working their way down to her ass, forcing her to grind even further into me. We both moan at the same time.

I glance down, stealing a glance at my watch. I mentally calculate the time we have. It's barely lunch time right now. We aren't due to be seen until Hana gets home with Sara. Which leaves us more than six free hours. She can easily tell anyone that asks that she needed time alone to calm down from her fight today with Molly. I continue to battle what I want and need. What we both want and need.

I slow down out kiss until the only thing left connected are our foreheads. We are both panting and heaving, unable to gain control. I see the same things I feel reflected in Tris' eyes. My mind is made up at that moment. We both need this time together, to be reminded of what we are both fighting for. I carefully without one word stand both of us up. I only release her when I am sure she is steady on her feet. My eyes never leave her, I hold up my hand for her to once again take it. "Come with me," is all I say.

* * *

**A/N**

**Wonder where they are off too? Stay tuned to find out. Next Chapter will be released Aug. 12, which will be deliciously long!**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	33. Chapter 33

**Happy Reading Everyone! Don't forget to comment below, I love hearing your thoughts!**

**WARNING! The following will have adult language and EXTREME sexual content!**

**Look out for P.O.V change mid way! Enjoy!**

*****Special Birthday shot out to ****leek812 HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**************

**A love like no other **

**Chapter 33**

**Tris P.O.V**

Tobias takes my hand telling me to "Come with me." At first I am confused, worried that I did something wrong. We were so comfortable teasing, and kissing. I didn't expect him to stand us up and tell me to go with him. It's been so long since it's been just him and I... for us to enjoy each other's presence. I knew I missed him. But I didn't realize how much. The moment I straddled his lap it was like fuel to the fire that had been simmering since I arrived to Dauntless.

"If anyone asks, you got lost on the way to Hana's and I'm just helping you find your way." He whispers as we walk down a different path out of the Chasm. At first I wondered why he didn't bring me this way, but the path easily turns into a dark narrow tunnel that exits into the living quarters of the compound. When I glance back the door that we just came out of is no longer existent. Tobias constantly glancing around us, hurrying us down paths and around corners. I feel excitement and danger mixing at the same time in my veins. I wonder where we are going.

I quickly realize where we are when we finally arrive at a door with numbers written on it. B17. I see Tobias dig into his pocket for the keys. He quickly ushers me in once he has managed to unlock the door. He closes the door behind him, locking the dead bolt. I'm amazed when I come to the realization that for the first time since I arrived at Dauntless... or really for the first time in two years, I am finally home.

As I am captivated by my new surroundings, I mimic Tobias as he steps out of his shoes and leaves them by the main door. But he doesn't say one word, allowing me to explore and take it all in. The apartment is a large open room. A black leather couch sits in the middle with a dark brown coffee table right in front. On the wall, I see a large TV. I continue looking and notice the book shelves on the far wall that holds both adult and children's books and movies. A small round, dark brown table with four chairs sits in the back of the room, closest to the kitchen. The kitchen although smaller than Hana's, is slightly larger than the kitchens in Abnegation. I am mesmerized by the kitchen design. The appliances are stainless steel, the cabinets are black with white countertops.

"I figured I would wait for you to arrive to decorate this place. Something you and I could do together, make this place a home for us. But then Sara came to live with me and... I wanted to make it a home for her. At least more than what it was." Tobias says, watching me take in the room.

My eye lands on pictures that are hung on the walls. Their aren't very many, most of them are of Sara, some have him in them as well. I allow myself the moment to cherish how much she has grown. But then allow myself the same amount of time to hate how much she has grown. I missed so much of her already. I stare off at the pictures of her first time crawling, her first steps, her first birthday with her and Tobias smiling in front of a large princess cake. There are a few more cherished moments between them... I am so pleased at how much of a Daddy's girl she has turned out to be. I am so lost in my own thoughts, I don't notice Tobias come up behind me until I feel his arms wrap around my waist. He leans in slowly kissing me tenderly on my neck and then on than once more on my temple. He must already know what I am thinking, he doesn't push for conversation.

He slowly guides me to what I think is the bedroom. He opens the door for me, letting me enter first. The room is quite a large size. On the far right side of the room, I spot a small dark brown dresser, with a night light and a few teddy bears. Right next to the dresser, is a dark brown crib. Sara's bedding is purple and pink. I wonder if Tobias picked it out. There in the center of the room, sits a large queen bed. I notice that the quilt is a light comforting blue. On either side of the bed are night stands and then finally a large dresser that matches the rest of the room. The only thing that decorate the walls in this room are three words that are painted across from the bed. FEAR GOD ALONE.

My eyes fall on box that has been wrapped in black and left on the dresser. Tobias must notice where my eyes went to because he quickly jumps in his explanation. "I um... had Shauna buy that for you." Tobias clears his throat as he scratches the back of his neck. "It was meant for our first night together." My hand lightly grazes over the smooth paper. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised at how thoughtful he truly is. "You can... open it. If you want." He says. He can longer meet my eyes, as he is looking at anything but them. I wonder what is inside that has him so on edge.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yea." He answers. Once again scratching his neck.

I slowly tear apart the paper and lift the lead of the box. At first I am not sure what I am looking at. My eyes and hands find a soft black satin fabric, I slowly lift it for a better look. I swear my eyes almost pop out of my head when I realize what it is. I hold up a black satin lingerie. It has lace that would cover my breasts. It's the most beautiful and sexiest thing I have ever seen. I swallow hard over the lump in my throat. I glance at Tobias from the corner of my eye, not only is he finding the floor fascinating, but he is flushed as red as I must be.

"I.. uh... thought maybe..." He begins. But I cut him off somehow finding the courage to speak.

"Do you want me to wear it?" I ask. At this moment I am trying to find the Dauntless in me and try to swallow the Abnegation with in me.

He nods not being able to verbally answer. But this time our gazes meet. I see nothing but love, desire and hunger in them. So much hunger I feel like my body might be set on fire. I am putty in his hands, I will comply to his will.

"Bathroom?" I ask with a nod. He points towards the one of the two other doors in the room. No doubt the other door is a closet. I walk slowly, hoping my knees don't buckle and make me fall. I breath deeply keeping myself steady as I make my way. I close the door softly behind me. I take a few more breaths once I am inside. My body feels about a thousand degrees, boiling, as if any minute I might burst into flames. I quickly make the choice to take a fast cool shower to help ease me. I tie my hair into a messy bun as I turn on the water and peel my clothes off. I place my cloths on the counter and slip into the lukewarm water. I grab the soap washing away the sweat and blood from today's fight with Molly. Thankful for my last second decision to take a shower as I realize not all the dried blood was mine. I know I should feel ashamed, guilty even. But I still don't. The Dauntless within me, wins over the Abnegation. She deserved it.

I turn the water off, grabbing the towel that hangs on the nearby rack and dry off. I don't bother to look in the mirror as I slip on the lacy thong on, and pulling the lingerie over my head. The piece is snug. Luckily with my pregnancy with Sara had widened my hips, giving me a little curve and my breasts have filled out. I wonder if Tobias will appreciate the changes in my body. Then another thought creeps into my subconscious... What if I don't feel the same down there? After all I did give birth, things stretched and tore? What if I disappoint him. My body once again feels the heat with in my veins. I try to remember this is Tobias. He loves me, no matter what. I am Dauntless now, not a coward. I take another deep breath and reach for the door knob, slowly opening and exiting the bathroom.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

The moment Tris closes the door to the bathroom, the realization of what is happening, what is about to happen starts to sink in. I feel like it has been an eternity since Tris and I made love. Although our relationship has never been based solely on sex, I also know how important it is in a relationship. Sex with Tris was always beyond selfish for us. But our lives in Abnegation restricted us in many ways. For one thing Tris and I only removed or moved aside the fabric that got in the way. We were never able to experience and relish the feel of our bare bodies against each other. We always tried to rushed the act, to get the other to completion before we were caught. Other than understanding what goes where, it was a lot of trail and error along with a lot of embarrassing moments.

I never shared the details of me and Tris making love. I have to admit, the Dauntless view sex completely differently. Oh hell who am I kidding? Dauntless view sex and intimacy separately as well. They basically hand out protection once kids hit puberty. I don't think there will ever be a day where I will be completely Dauntless. Not in that way. I would never think about having sexual relations with anyone other than Tris. But I came quickly to learn that the Dauntless are not just outspoken about what happens behind closed doors but they have items to help enhance the moment. I remember countless of hours overhearing Zeke brag about his sex life prior to Shauna. He and our co worker Jared would swap tips on the subject. Although I never felt the need to jump in and discuss things about my sex lide with Tris. I will admit that I did eavesdrop. I wanted things to be perfect for me and Tris, when she finally arrived home. I wanted to make up for all the struggles and the restrictions we had to endure in the past...

I try to distract myself from the noises I hear in the bathroom and try to slow down my racing thoughts. As I hear fabric wrestling, running water, the curtain of the shower open and close. Wait? Is Tris taking a shower? Come to think of it, she probably wants to clean up after that fight she won with Molly. That fight. I still have to find the chance to speak to her about that. It isn't like her to lose control of herself of easily. Tris has always been so patient and kind to others, even when they don't deserve it. I wonder if the past two years have done to her to make her so temperament. Or could have been something else? She was almost late this morning, I wondered if that has something to do with it.

I slowly draw the black curtains, blocking the bright sun. I tumble around the room removing my socks, shirt... Should I take everything off? I want to go take things slow. I decide to leave my pants and my black tank top on for now. Not wanting to pressure her too much. I want us to be comfortable. I light a few scented candles Shauna bought me when she helped me with buy Tris' lingerie. Tris' lingerie, now that was a hard subject. The idea of making Tris' first night as an official member of Dauntless had been playing in my mind ever since I first stepped foot in Dauntless. I would never think about going to Zeke about the subject... I know I would never hear the end of it. Shauna was like a sister to me, and she's a nurse. I trusted her to help me. Even then that was awkward as hell. She didn't hesitate when I asked her to help purchase something sexy for Tris. I transferred funds into her account and the next thing I knew she had gift wrapped box on my dresser with a small bag next to it. In the bag were a few strawberry scented candles, condoms if need be, oils, lotions, and a few other questionable things that hummed. As I finish lighting the last candle on the dresser the door to the bathroom slowly opens enough to reveal Tris standing there. I can't help my wandering eyes as they start at her bare toes, then her light skinned legs, the start of the fabric high up on her thigh. The way the lace and fabric hug her body and toned stomach. I swear I have trouble swallowing when I see her already hard nipples through the thin lace. As she watches my eyes, I see her skin turn more and more pink, the blush only adds to the lust I'm feeling. My dick hardens even more. I know I have to calm myself down. It won't take long for me to explode, especially having such a sight before me.

It's this moment I realize how embarrassed and uncomfortable Tris feels just standing there, wearing that, having me just ogling at her. I hate that she is so insecure. She always has been. I wish she would see herself through my eyes. How beautiful, sexy, and incredible she truly is. She is looking everywhere but me. I slowly walk up to her, trying to fight the urge to look at her body and not her eyes. I want her to see how much I love her, how much I want her. With every step I take I watch her breathing accelerate. I stop when there is just a few inches between us. I reach out, allowing my knuckles slowly caress the side of her face. "Beautiful." I whisper to her. It was the same word I used the first time we made love. I mean it just as much then as I do now.

I see the love and lust in her eyes grew deeper. I can't take the small space between us any longer. I lean in slowly claiming her lips with my own. My knuckles fall from her face to her neck tilting her head to deepen the kiss. My other hand encircles her waist pulling her body closer to my own, as her arms wrap around my neck. I swear I don't think we can get close enough.

When oxygen becomes a problem, I break the kiss only to trail my lips down her jaw to her neck. When I hear the moan that escapes I can no longer hold back from her. My hands release the hold they have on her, as I bend down to sweep her off her feet. I gently carry her over to the bed and lay her down. Before I joined her I take in the sight before me, I want to remember this moment forever.

Tris opens her arms inviting me to join her. Who am I to turn down such an invitation?I slowly lower my body in between her already part legs. "I love you." I whisper to her before once again claiming her lips. I don't give her chance to respond to me. My hands start to explore every inch of her body. Tris holds on to my biceps pulling me even closer against her.

I notice Tris hasn't touched one inch of my back. A habit from Abnegation, Tris always stayed cleared of my back fear of reopening a wound. Some habits are hard to break, I guess.

I slowly trace my tongue down her jaw, to her neck, devouring her. She lets out a moan telling me I must be doing something right. This of course eggs me on. I need more of her. I gently kiss each one of her top three ravens before attacking the lower two, giving little more attention to the raven that represents me. Tris continues to pant and moan under me, as she begins to grind her hips into me. I moan in response as both pleasure and pain shoot through me. I continue to kiss her skin, working my way down, kissing her breasts through the black lace that covers them. I have always loved Tris' breasts. They may not be large but they fit perfectly in my hand. Perfect just for me. I teasingly lower the lace so her right breast escapes. I waste no time devouring her. While my right hand begins to lift the hem of the negligee up her body. Although Tris looks amazingly beautiful in this, the need to have her bare beneath me is too great. I am so caught up in my current state of mind, I don't even realize my shirt has been raised up to my head. My lips momentarily leave her breasts as I finish remove my shirt for her.

For a moment we are frozen, she takes in my chest. She eyes every cut, every muscle. She then traces them with a single finger. Damn. Just that one finger, sends jolts of electricity down to my groin. My desire for her grows even more as she continues her quest. The only time she ever saw me without a shirt was when she would help clean and dress my wounds that were infected by Marcus. A memory that I wish I could erase for her. I forget the task I was on before, as my lips once again crash against hers. My tongue works her mouth. She tastes so good, sweet, and savory. Like I have always known, I will never get enough of her. I never could.

We break our kiss just for a moment to finish slipping the lingerie from Tris' body, over her head. Like she was, I am now the one frozen as I take her near naked body in. Her perfect breasts, toned stomach... The only thing left on her is her lacy thong. Shivers run through me at the image that plays in my head. I want to ask Tris to turn over, dying to see how her ass looks in a thong. But not wanting to remove myself from her delicious parted thighs, I decide that it can wait for next time. I am brought back to the moment when I feel Tris' trembling hands fiddle with my belt buckle. I quickly rise from my current position to undo the belt along with the button and zipper to pants for her. She was always so nervous and had trouble with it in the past. Once I have lowered my zipper we both work on getting the pants down to my thighs then together our legs work to free me completely them.

For the first time since we started making love, we are skin to skin. The sensation of her bare chest against mine is beyond overwhelming. I know I won't last long. My lips make their way across her skin, never settling on one spot but devouring her whole.

My right hand slowly works its way down and in between her parted legs. My fingers press against her clit, I can feel how much she wants me. Her lacy thong is drenched, I let out an involuntarily moan. I love how wet she is for me already. I rest my forehead against hers, we both are breathing so heavy. I watch as her head tilts back and she moans at the pleasure this is sending her. I take that as my invitation to do more.

In Abnegation, we never could take the proper time to explore each other. My fingers would go knuckle deep just to ensure her wetness. I didn't ever want to cause her pain. I know I well endowed. Although she tried to play it off, I know our first time was truly painful for her. I felt so guilty, there I was completely satisfied and spent, I knew she didn't have close to the pleasure that I had experienced.

Determined to make this time about her pleasure instead of mine, I try to recall the tips I overheard from Zeke and Jared all those times. Now... What was Zeke saying about A.B.C's and my tongue? He also said something about curling my fingers upwards when they are inside her.

I move her thong to the side, letting my fingers explore her wet folds. I feel her shaking with anticipation as my index finger slides up and down her slit over and over, before sinking slowly into her depths. I swear she stops breathing when I add a second finger into her. I slowly curl my fingers slightly, feeling her hips thrust upwards into my hand. I remember Zeke saying to always pay attention to her noises and reactions. I hate the thought of thinking about Zeke while doing this to Tris, but I want to give her maximum pleasure possible. She deserves no less. I add my thumb on her clit, circling while my fingers continue their in and out motion. Tris moans louder than before, telling me to continue. My lips find her left breasts and devours her nipple. When I let go, I work my way down slowly. I remove my hand from her wetness. I chuckle when I hear her disproving groan when she feels my hand leave her. But my hand doesn't leave her long, as it works to lower her thong, tossing it somewhere to the side. My lips and tongue never leaving her body. I feel her fingers tangle in my hair as I move lower to where I want to be the most. I swear she screams my name when my tongue lightly touches her clit, and my fingers sink right back into her. Oh I get it, A.B.C's with my tongue. I increase my speed and pressure as I listen for her moans and heavy breathing telling me that not only am I doing something right but she is also getting closer. I want that more than ever right now. To know I am the one that got her there. I speed up again when I feel the familiar clenching of her walls around my fingers. I lick, bite, and suck on her clit. I moan sending vibrations into her clit at the same time. She moans my name telling me she is there. I don't stop, helping her ride out her orgasm. That sound beyond anything I have ever seen before. The sight of her lost in pleasure and so vulnerable, I can't help but think how beautiful she is. She is so addicting. I slow down my movements until I am sure she has come down from her high. I slowly kiss my way back up her body. Just as I am reaching her breasts... Tris becomes inpatient and pulls me up to her lips, claiming them with her own. I don't think I have ever seen her so demanding. Her hands work on the waistband of my boxers, sliding them down and off of me.

"I want you." Is all she says before our lips are crashing into each other with so much pent up passion and lust between us. My dick lines up with her entrance, I rest our foreheads against each other, looking into her eyes as I slowly enter her. Holy shit, she is so tight. I don't remember her being this tight. I know I won't last long at all. I only hope I won't explode within the first minute of being inside her.

Like our first night together, I feel her gripping my arms for dear life and her breathing becomes non existent as the pain overwhelms her. I stop mid way in her, giving her a minute to adjust to me. I hate that I am causing her this pain. Forgetting my overwhelming desire, I try to distract her from the pain as I kiss her shoulders, her neck, and her lips. I whisper to her "I've missed you so much, I missed us. I love you so much,Tris." After another minute I slowly inch my way deeper into her, her head tilts back again as her eyes shut tightly. When I am fully in her depth, it takes all of my self control to fight the urge to withdraw from her and begin to thrust. She needs the time to adjust, to get use to me being in her again. And damn does she feel good, I'm pretty sure she got tighter. When Tris becomes impatient and thrust her hips up into me, it sends jolts of pleasure through me. I can no longer resist the urge, I begin to withdraw almost completely out of her and then slowly back into her. I set a slow and loving pace between us. Our hands run freely, exploring each other's bodies. I can feel myself beginning to fight the inevitable as I feel myself climbing. Luckily I feel Tris' walls beginning to clench around my dick. Although the sensation she is giving me isn't helping me fight my battle. I know this means she is getting closer again. I speed up a little more, pounding into her harder and deeper. I grip the back of her thighs, spreading them wider for me. I continue to fight for control of my body.

"Oh my god. Tobias! Don't stop. Don't stop." I hear Tris yell out. This doesn't help at all with my waivering resolve. I know I'm not going to last much longer.

"Come for me, baby." I whisper into her ear. Her body responds almost instantly to my words. I feel the clenching of her walls almost violently as she becomes even wetter.

"Oh, God." She screams out. I'm so thankful it's the middle of the work day. Most of our neighbors are working. Oh who am I kidding? Even if they were home, I would still want Tris to yell out her pleasure. The sounds, the moans, they are too damn sexy to pass up. I feel her walls clenching even tighter than I thought possible around me. I start to lose the control I am so desperately holding on to. My hands snake around her hips, tilting them higher as I pound deliciously into her depths just a few more times. As I release myself deep inside her depths I call out her name. My arms shake uncontrollably before giving out, unable to hold my body weight any longer. I bury my face in the curve of her neck, as we both fight to regain control of our breathing and erratically beating hearts.

"I love you, Tobias." She whispers.

"I love you too, Beatrice." I whisper still unable to move a muscle.

* * *

**A/N**

**Finally Tobias and Tris get to spend little intimate time together... but you don't think it's over do you? Stay tuned for the second part of this intimate day. **

**The next chapter will be released Aug 19th **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742 **

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	34. Chapter 34

**Happy Reading Everyone! Don't forget to leave comments below, you know I love hearing from you!**

**WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER SEXUAL CONTENT**

**This chapter has reference from the book Divergent. I own nothing all credits go to Veronica Roth **

**Tris P.O.V**

Tobias and I refused to move out of our bed, we didn't even attempt to get dressed. However, Tobias did got up to retrieve a warm washcloth to clean the intimate place between my legs. I was thrown off by his actions at first and embarrassed. But he insisted on taking care of me. Once we were cleaned up, we both laid back down in the large and comfy bed. Tobias lay on his back, propping himself up with an arm behind his head. His other arm wrapped around my waist holding my naked body against his own. I wrapped my legs and arms around him, refusing to let go. I wished we could stay like this forever. If this is what is waiting for us, once initiation is over, I wanted the time to pass as fast as possible.

"Visiting day is tomorrow." Tobias says breaking our silence. I feel his lips kissing the top of my head. "Are you excited? I'm sure you miss your Mom and Dad."

"Yes and no. I do miss my family. But I also have you and Sara back... That's more important to me than anything." I tell him tilting my head up to look at him. He smiles back, I know he feels the same way. This is how it should always be. The three of us.

"Tomorrow, just remember to find your parents and take them to Hana's. Use the excuse that your Mother wants to see her long lost friend." Tobias suggests. I nod understanding. We agreed that it would be wrong to keep Sara away from her grandparents. They should see that we are all ok here.

"What about... Marcus?" I hated to ask, but I needed to know the plan in case he showed up. I refuse to have him anywhere near our daughter ever again.

"He hates Dauntless. I doubt he would ever step foot in this compound. He would also be stupid to show his face after everything that he did. But if he does, I'll take care of him. I won't let him near you or Sara. Not again." I can hear the pure hatred he has for Marcus in his voice, along with the determination on his face. I swear that hatred he has for Marcus has only grown, with good reason, since he left Abnegation. He leans down giving me a lingering kiss on my lips filled with love and tenderness.

"I love you so much, Tobias. We are safe now, he can't get to us anymore." I say trying to ease any worries I may have caused bringing up his father.

"You're right. I'll make sure of it." He states, making it sound more like a promise.

He leans down again letting our lips mold against each other. But this kiss isn't like the one we just had. This kiss, though it starts off slow and filled with love, also mingles with passions and lust. This kiss quickly deepens full of hunger and lust. I roll on top of him, straddling his hips. His hands are on my lower back, pulling me closer to his body as he sits up straight. Our kiss deepens further, igniting the fire within us. I tangle my fingers around his neck and in his hair. He moans into my mouth as our tongue meet. I purposely grind my hips into his when I feel his dick harden under me. His hands slowly lower themselves to my hips squeezing tightly as I deliver another thrust against his growing length. We break out kiss when we are both in need of air. Tobias kisses down my jaw to my neck. It's then I look down to his neck and the ink catches my attention. I lightly trace the black lining of what looks like the tip of a flame.

"Can I see it?" I ask. He nods, swallowing hard. He helps me slide off his lap. He stands up off the bed turning the lamp on in the process. He faces me, arms at his side. I take in his naked glory at first. My eyes work there way down from his muscular shoulders to his arms, chest, and abs. There is a patch of Dauntless flames covers his right side, but other than that, his chest is unmarked. I feel his gaze on me as I sit on the bed in awe of his ink. He lifts his arm and carefully turns, showing me that it continues to his back. When his back is fully facing me, he stops. I am amazed at the artwork that covers his back. I stand to get a better look at the symbols of each faction that are drawn there – Dauntless at the top of his spine, Abnegation just below it , and the other three, smaller, beneath them. It makes sense that he would tattoo himself with the symbol of Dauntless, his refuge, and even the symbol of Abnegation, his place of origin. But the other three?

He must know my unspoken question, "I think we've made a mistake. We've all started to put down the virtues of the other factions in the process of bolstering our own. I don't want to do that. I want to be brave, and selfless, and smart, and kind, and honest." He clears his throat. "I continually struggle with kindness."

"No one's perfect." I joke out with a chuckle. "But this... it's amazing, Tobias." I say allowing my fingertips feather along the outline of Abnegation. It's then I can feel the scars that he wears from Abnegation. From his Father. I hear him gasp and shudder under my touch. I continue to allow my fingers to slowly trace the old scars that he will always carry. He turns to me suddenly with the most intense gaze. I watch as his eyes darken with lust. My stomach tightens at the intensity he is giving off. I watch his eyes glance between my eyes and my lips. In one swift motion, Tobias grabs the back of my head with his right hand while his left hand goes to the small of my back bringing me closer to him before he crashes his lips hard against my own, full of passion and hunger. Tobias slowly lowers me back down to the bed, hovering over me. He stops his attack against my lips, resting our foreheads against each other's. I feel him line his hardened length at my already dripping entrance and being to slowly thrust into me. Our eyes never leave each other as our breathing and moans increase as he drives deeper into me. He stills himself once he is fully inside and he kisses me with fervor anywhere he can reach. I don't know what has gotten into him. But whatever it is I like it.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

I can't resist holding Tris as tightly as humanly possible against my chest. The passion that exploded between us a second time overwhelmed us both beyond belief. The second I felt her touch my back this need, this desire burst through me.

There have only been two people I have trusted to see me shirtless, Tris and Tori. Tori keeps the secrets of many with in this compound. She knows how to keep her mouth shut and offer the right words to say. She doesn't judge. Tris on the other hand is my partner, I love and trust her. I never wanted to expose her to the ugly things Marcus was capable of at such a young age. Other than cleaning and wrapping my wounds, she never touched my back. She feared that she would reopen wounds or cause me pain. So when she touched my back it sent shivers of emotions and desired through me. I had to have her again, right then and there.

To be honest, I feel as though we somehow opened some kind of flood gates to each other, I don't know how we will close it after today. I really don't want to. But we still have another five weeks before Tris becomes a member of Dauntless. I don't know if we will have the chance to have a full day to ourselves again. But that doesn't mean I won't try and find a way for us to have alone time.

I glance at the clock, we still have a few hours before we are expected anywhere. The need to get something off my chest hits me. We've always told each other everything. No secrets. It was a promise we made to each other as kids. A promise to each other that no matter how painful or embarrassing something can be, we can tell each other. No judgments. To this day, we've kept that promise.

"Tris?" I say getting her attention.

"Mmm." She says as she turns her head upwards to look at me.

"I... There's something I have to tell you." I instinctively regret my words as they come out. I see the worry lines on her face. "It's about... Evelyn." I say, hating the taste of my Mother's name on my tongue.

"Evelyn?" She asks she glances down confused for a moment. "Your Mother?" She asked, confused as to why I am bringing her up. I nod, preparing myself to tell her about her.

"A short while after I brought Sara to live with me... I got a cryptic message. I honestly thought it was Marcus. I thought maybe he was angry with how things went down. I feared the worst. So I went. Only it wasn't him. It was her." I say. Tris cuts me off, confused at my confession.

"But I don't understand. She died. There was a funeral, I was there." She says. I can see her mentally piecing things together. I go on to tell her about that awful night that I realize my Mother was and is alive. The night that I realized that the loving Mother I remembered may have never existed to begin with. After all what kind of parent just up and leaves their kid with an abusive partner. I watch as Tris' face contorts in anger. I knew this would be sensitive subject. After all, Tris did the most selfless thing possible when it came to our daughter. She sacrificed herself, to make sure our daughter was safe here in Dauntless with me. She did everything she could to ensure our daughter was far from my Monster of a Father. All the while Evelyn took the easy way out. She just up and left me to endure years of abuse. She never gave me even a second thought until she wanted to recruit me for her little games. The only thing is Evelyn didn't bet on was refusing to join her. To leave my family behind to join a Mother who didn't give two shits about me.

It doesn't surprise me however when Tris asks me if I was sure I didn't want to join my Mother. Always selfless. Tris would give up her own happiness, if it meant me being happy. She doesn't understand that the one thing in this world that can make me the happiest man on earth, is her. Her and our daughter.

"Tris, I love you. I want you and only you. My Mother died the day she left me behind. I mourned her. You helped me. I don't want to look back anymore. I want to move forward with both you and Sara. With my family." I express. I lean down giving her a tender and loving kiss. I swear I will never get enough of her. How could she ever think I would ever intentionally leave her? I know what it's like, to walk away from her to be apart. I can never go through that again.

"I'm so sorry, Tobias. You deserve so much more than what your parents ever gave you." She says I can see the love in her eyes when she speaks.

"I have you and Sara... that's all the love I need." I pull her closer to me as I go in for another lingering kiss. I let the kiss deepen, slipping my tongue between her lips to explore her mouth. I swallow her moans. I feel my dick began to stir again. I know if we are not careful we will end up making love again. I begin to worry what three rounds in such a small time frame will do to Tris. I've always worried about her small tight body, and my size. But, somehow, we fit perfectly together. Three rounds though may have her walking funky for the rest of the night though. We still need to head to Hana's, and we have visitation tomorrow. "Maybe we should get dressed. We have to be at Hana's in about an hour." I suggest. I can see the hesitation in Tris' eyes, she wants nothing more than to stay in this bed with me. Just like I do.

* * *

I sit on the edge of the bed, tying up my boots. I can't help my wandering eyes, as I watch Tris finishing getting her clothes back on. The sight before me ignites both desire within and despair. I hate the thought of being apart from her. Today has given me so much to look forward to. Sure I dreamed of the day that Tris would be a member of Dauntless, for us to finally be a family. Today showed me, us, that it's in arms reach. We just have to hold out just a little while longer.

I glanced down at her left hand, I can't wait for the day to ask her to be my wife. I want nothing more than to make our family official. For the world to know that I am in love with Tris Prior, now and forever. There will never be anyone else for me, as long as I live.

As if she heard my inner thoughts, I watch her pull out of her pocket, the promise ring I made her so long ago. I didn't even know she brought it to Dauntless. I guess I never thought to ask what happened to it. Feared that maybe Marcus destroyed it or something. I'm in awe that she has it with her. She catches me watching her, I see her cheeks turn deliciously red from embarrassment. She takes a few steps towards me, closing the gap between us as she steps between my legs. I place my hand on her waist pulling her to sit on my lap. I kiss her temple, holding her close to me. We both look at the promise ring I made her so many years ago.

"Would you mind if I keep this here? I don't want to lose it, or risk anyone seeing it." She says, her eyes never living the circular piece in her hand. I feel a small ping in my chest, taking in her words. I understand why she can't run the risk at anyone seeing it. Although I plan to one day soon propose and give her a proper ring... This ring, is part of us, our history. It's irreplaceable. I reluctantly nod, yes. I point out the drawers that are meant for her. I make a mental note to myself to get her a jewelry box in the future. She gets off my lap and carefully places the ring into one of her drawers.

I look at the clock, noting clock, noting there is still plenty of time left before we have to leave for Hana's. I remembering that there was one other thing I needed to speak to Tris about.

"Tris?" I say getting her attention.

"Mmm." She says.

"About today?" I begin to ask, my hand begins to scratch the back of my neck. "What happened? That wasn't like you to lose control like that." I feel like I am carefully walking on eggshells. I don't want to make her upset, or ruin the great day we've had. But I need to know, what happened to make her so angry. I watch her body stiffen, her lips pressed together firmly. I know this can't be good.

"This morning I couldn't get my pants on, passed my thighs." She begins. I know exactly what she means. I remember my earlier days of initiation, when my clothes no longer would fit me due to my growing muscles. But what does her not fitting into clothes have to do with her and Molly? As I finish asking myself that question, I feel my stomach drop. I may not know what exactly happened. But whatever it is can't be good.

I listen to her every word as she explains exactly what went on this morning. She explains that she had no choice but to wrap herself in a towel and retrieve a dress that Christina made her buy. Her plan was to retrieve the dress and rush off to buy new pants for training. My blood begins to boil when she recalls Peter cornering her, grabbing her towel when she tried to escape the room. She ran back into the restroom, with her dress in hand and nothing else to cover her. Peter was also with Drew and Molly. Although Molly had no physical part in the incident, it sounds as if she did have a verbal part in it. Drew seems to be doing anything that Peter directs him to do. I'm going to have to watch those two extremely closely from now on. I don't trust that little shit head for the life of me. If it wasn't for Eric in charge, I would go above his head to Max. Max did say he would happily make Peter factionless, but this wouldn't be enough cause for that to happen. Eric won't care to do anything about this. I shake my head, from side to side, feeling so helpless. I have a feeling if Tris didn't find an escape when she did, things could have ended up much worse. But it does explain why Tris took her anger out on Molly today. As bad as it sounds, part of me feels like she deserved what she got.

* * *

Tris and I agree that it would be the safest way to arrive at Hana's five minutes apart. She leaves my apartment first following my directions on how to get back to a more familiar path. I took a different route five minutes later. You can never be too careful. We wouldn't want anyone to expose our secrets, not when we are so close to having it all.

When I finally arrive, I knock once and let myself in like always. My already goofy smile widens at the sight of my daughter and the love of my life playing together on the floor. I couldn't ask for anything more. Everything I have ever wanted is right here with me. I'm thankful Marcus couldn't tarnish that.

I kneel down taking Sara into my arms for a quick hug. Even though Tris and I needed our time together. I've missed having my little girl with me. She will always be my little princess. I ask her if she had a good day at school. She says yea, eager to return back to her activity on the floor with Tris. I lean over giving Tris a kiss on her head.

"Ha. Four, there you are." Hana greats me with a welcoming smile, as she comes out of the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready. I made your favorite, lasagna." I see her eyeing me suspiciously, then casting the same look towards Tris. I watch as her expression changes to an amused look. Here we go. She knows. I swear this woman has a sixth sense about things. "Mmm, had a good training day I take it." I watch her do all she can to hold back her laughter. She fails miserably. Shit.

"We did. Thank you." I say, hoping that she would drop the subject before it begins. But, I know after spending countless hours with her and her two evil minded boys… I know I will have no such luck. I Suddenly feel terrified for Tris. I walk over to the kitchen and get a bottle of water.

Just as I am reentering the living room to join my girls, I hear it. "Good thing I made a large amount. You look as if you worked up a big appetite today…. Tell me, did you go several rounds?" I should have stayed in the kitchen. Hana laughs, when she sees both Tris and I blushing from head to toe. "Good thing it was the middle of the work day… you both didn't have to be quiet. Assuming of course you guys made it back to the apartment." I wonder if I can use the excuse that I have to go to work… No, I can't leave Tris to suffer alone. Shit.

"I think I'll go check on dinner." I say using the excuse to escape the room.

"Good idea, I'll help you." Tris says quickly standing to join me.

"Ok. Just remember to wipe down the counters once you are done in there. Remember to wrap up your penis, Four. Unless you want another surprise in nine months…" Oh god. Tell me she didn't just say that. Kill me please! "Tris, if you need any advice…" Hana is unable to finish her statement. I see tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Yup. Thanks Hana." I say rushing Tris and I into the kitchen.

"Anytime. That's what I'm here for." She says as we enter the next room. I glance at Tris from the corner my eye, unable to fully look at her. She is bright red, the brightest I have ever seen before. Yup that just happened.

* * *

**A/N**

**The ending to a perfect day! Finally Tobias and Tris got what they both needed**

**The next chapter will be released Aug 26th**

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	35. Chapter 35

**Happy Reading Everyone! Hope you enjoy this little twist, something different! Comment below, love hearing from you all. **

**Chapter 35**

**Andrew P.O.V**

**Ten months ago**

The knock on my office door alerted me to someone's presence. I call out to whomever is in need of me to come on in. I was taken by surprise as I watched a muscular, young man, dressed in black slip into my office. He is a Dauntless member, no doubt. I can feel the questions openly expressed on my face. I don't understanding exactly what a Dauntless member would want with me. But then I hear this stranger speak, I quickly realize he isn't a stranger after all. He is no other than, Tobias Eaton, himself. The boy who not only defected from his faction, leaving his father in shame, but also left behind my very pregnant teenage daughter. If it wasn't for this boy before me, my world wouldn't have been turned upside down. If it wasn't for this boy, my daughter would still have her good name within this faction. She wouldn't have shamed her mother and I. The boy who has disguised himself as a man of bravery is nothing more than a cowardly child before me. I feel my blood beginning to boil. I have to remind myself this isn't Erudite, this is Abnegation. I can not act on my true feelings, no matter how justified I am and feel I am.

"Mr. Prior." He says in a greeting, bowing his head. How dare he?

"You have some nerve showing up here." I grunt out, my voice filled with nothing but anger for this boy that stands in my office.

"I think we should speak, Mr. Prior." He says crossing his arms over his chest, defensively. He better watch it. I won't hesitate to call Marcus to join us.

"We have nothing to speak about, please leave." I say, pointing towards the door, I won't ask again.

"I will leave when I had said my piece." He says. He doesn't deserve his piece.

"Your piece? You forced and manipulated my little girl into things she shouldn't have done. You corrupted her and took advantage of her body. You impregnated her and then abandoned her. What more is there to speak about?" I hiss, no longer sitting. I stand leaning on my palms against my desk. "Please leave."

"In a moment, once I have said what I need to say." I watch him begin to take a step forward but then he decides against it, as he steps back into his original spot. At least he has half a brain."I know Beatrice and I have both disappointed you-"

"Disappointed me?" I demand.

"But you have disappointed me as well. Growing up in Abnegation, I recall you preaching to us children growing up about selflessness and forgiveness. Yet here you are unable to look past our flaws and forgive those that you should hold dear." How dare he have the nerve to show up in my office, disrespecting my lessons.

"You little-" I begin, but am unable to finish as he cuts my words off.

" After all didn't you say...****'Forgiveness is not something we do for other people, we do it for ourselves to get well and move on.' ****As well as****'Mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them.'" ******At first I am stunned to hear the words of my lessons to the children of Abnegation. But I quickly recover, as I realize those lessons did nothing to help those children after all. **

**"**I wish I can stand here and say that Beatrice and I made a mistake but honestly I can't. Because that would be admitting that Sara was an accident. A child like her... can never be an accident because she is such a miracle and blessing." He runs his hand through his hair trying to collect his thoughts, no doubt. I have watched Marcus perform the same act a thousand times. "I do want you to understand and be proud of the daughter that you raised..." He says, I know the kind of child I raised, the kind that sneaks out at night, goes behind out backs, has forbidden sexual relations- "She is the most selfless, bravest, loving, stubborn girl you will ever meet. I have been in love with her almost my whole life. I don't know when it happened..." Could it be the day she allowed you to touch her inappropriately? "Maybe it was at my Mother's funeral and Beatrice understood and knew exactly what I needed." No, not that early on, not possible... Could it? "Just the presence of her calmed me. Or maybe it was when she would risk herself to bring me food and water, when Marcus would have me locked in a closet for days." What is he talking about? Marcus, would do no such thing. "Not to mention... every time she swallowed her fear of death and capture to help wrap the wounds that my father would leave on me that he caused by his belt." I narrow my eyes at the person before me. I instantly remember the articles that we fought just last year about Marcus... No doubt where they came from now.

"So you started those rumor about Marcus. After everything he put up with you." Seriously?

"No, I didn't." He says, taking a deep breath. "Mr. Prior, when is enough punishment going to be enough?" He asks. Punishment?

"Do you honestly think Marcus hasn't hurt Beatrice. I've seen the bruises." He says, barely a whisper. Bruises, he has seen bruises, I have as well. But I was told they were from her clumsiness. Her large swollen stomach that held his spawn of a child, made her small frame almost impossible to maneuver. Often most likely loosing her balance, or so I was told. Wait? He said, he had seen them!

"You've seen Beatrice. It's against faction rules."I remind him. He shouldn't even be here. Why is he here? No doubt a waste of time for me.

"Yes. I've been granted access by my leader Max." Max? I should have known. "Beatrice got word to me, said it was urgent, a family emergency. That's when I found out she was living with my FATHER. That she and my daughter were in danger." He says. I see irritation on his face as he spoke.

"Danger? She's been living with Marcus, the leader of Abnegation." I remind him.

"My Father is an abusive, manipulative monster. And you just let him take her, you fed her and my daughter to him. Would you like to see the scars on my back? The scars that he gladly gave me time and time again with a smile on his face. The belt probably still hangs in his closet. Luckily he hasn't used it on Beatrice. Because if he had I don't know how I would be able to control myself." He spits out.

"So what are you doing here Tobias?" I ask, getting impatient myself.

"My name is Four. And I have come to collect my daughter and take her home to Dauntless where she will be safe from that Monster." He says as he places a stack of paperwork on my desk. I look them over, as I recognize the first one to be a paternity test. No surprise who the birth Mother and Father are. But the site of his name in ink, showing it is after all his daughter infuriates me even more than I thought possible. I flip the pages, as I discovered the next set are of custody papers with both Tobias and Beatrice's signatures on them. I see a clause at the end has been added at the end for Beatrice. Stating that once she is a member of Dauntless, she will be granted joint custody of her daughter.

What in the world is going on? How long have they been planning this behind our backs? I turn to the final page I see a warrant, it strictly says that Tobias Marcus Eaton, Shauna Williams and Zeke Pedrad are to escort minor child back to Dauntless and release her into her father, Tobias Eaton's custody. "I can't help Beatrice. We weren't married when I left. I'm here because Jack Kang came to the resolution that once the child is removed from the home, the Abnegation law that is holding Beatrice there will be voided. If you allow her to come home, she can escape Marcus. I'm asking you to protect your daughter, like I am protecting mine." He says the last part of his statement sounds more like a plea.

I watch him as he slowly turns, reaching for the knob and closes it behind him, leaving me in silence. Have I been wrong all this time? Could there have been some truth to all those articles that were released? I think back to when it was decided that Beatrice was to live with Marcus. The pleas from Natalie, demanding to be present for our daughter's judgments.

* * *

**Flash back**

"Next case. Beatrice Prior." Matthew calls out.

I am seated, seated in my chair, unable to meet anyone's eyes. I am embarrassed of my daughter, the shame she has brought on this family. I thought I had everything under control. A job in leadership, a wonderful and adoring wife, two wonderful selfless children at home. But boy was I wrong. All this time Natalie and I have been deceived by our daughter. She who has been sneaking around with the son of the head leader of Abnegation and the government of this city. She could have cost us our faction, could have cost us my job. But as luck have it, the boy that has corrupted my daughter is the son of no other than Marcus.

At first he was in denial of such an accusation. His son, the perfect Abnegation child, broke rules and above all conceived a child with my daughter. But he couldn't deny it, his son wasn't as perfect as he thought he was. After all he deflected to Dauntless. There are still whispers about the shock of it all. There was no doubt in everyone's mind, Tobias Eaton would stay in Abnegation and with time be our new leader. Natalie and I spoke a few times about the possibilities of the one day Tobias would court Beatrice. We would bless the marriage when the day would come. Even Marcus was thrilled at the idea that our children would wed. "It would be the perfect fit," He would express to us. But shocked gasps, and whispers echoed in the auditorium while everyone watched the blood spill on the sizzling coals.

I look up only in Marcus' direction taking in his expression as Mathew begins to speak his words, reading the accusations from her file. "She appears to be unwed, nine weeks and three days pregnant at the age sixteen. The father defaulted to Dauntless this past choosing year." His jaw clenches as he is forced to hear the accusations against his son. I look back down at my open notebook, trying to focus on anything but their shocked expressions to this personal situation.

"Well this is unheard of." Ethan Black says, I hear the judgment in his tone.

"What are the ramifications for this?" Jerry says. He has never been one to judge, only focus on where to go from there.

"The laws of Abnegation read that if a unwed Abnegation dependent was to carry a child, then she is to wed the father and move into his home. In this case the father has defaulted to Dauntless." Matthew says quoting from the Abnegation law and punishment book.

"Well we can't leave the child unpunished. We need to make a statement that this is unacceptable. What's to say of the next fifteen year old that decides to break the law." Marcus spits out. No doubt, trying to show that he didn't approve of our children's indiscretion.

"Agreed." I say matching Marcus' tone.

"In any case she can choose to move into the home of the father's or become factionless. Beatrice has broken too many laws to be over seen. She will carry this shame to term and care for it until choosing day. Our doors will remain open for her if she chooses to stay with in this faction."Matthew explains. "All agree, say aye."

What, my daughter having to leave our home before her choosing day... I ponder this for a moment. My blood hasn't stopped boiling since the day she told me the great and joyous news that she was carrying the traitor's spawn. I haven't even been able to look at her, to speak with her. Maybe this is what I need. To be separated from her for some time, to allow myself to cool down. To even forget I have a daughter. For to me.. she died the day she allowed this to happen to herself. She isn't my daughter any more. For this it is best to let her go.

"Aye" We all say. I see Marcus at the corner of my eyes trying to cover a smirk. I wonder what is he smirking about, this situation most definitely doesn't call for one. My eyes catch Natalie's form as well, she sways her weight on her feet from side to side. I know that move, she is itching to speak her peace. But she is trying to control herself from doing it.

I take my time repacking the items into my bag. I watch Marcus and my wife exchange words, I can't hear what they are saying. But I know my wife, she isn't happy about this situation. Beatrice has always been her baby, but what my wife needs to learn is that Beatrice is no longer a child. She, herself has made sure of that.

Once the room is mostly emptied besides Natalie and I, I fear the words that she will speak.

"How could you, Andrew? Your daughter made a mistake, she is still our daughter. How could you allow this to happen. How could you allow her to be taken from us and place in that Monster's home." She says gesturing towards the door, Marcus walked through moments ago.

"Monster? The man is the leader of the most selfless group of people in this city, Natalie please. She will be perfectly taken care of. Marcus can't hurt a fly." I say.

"She won't be fine. She needs her mother at this time." I cut her off before she can continue.

"Beatrice.. Is no longer a child, she has done this to herself. She will live with the consequences of it all. Now I don't want to hear another word about it." I spit out.

"You are so blind. You swallow whatever that man feeds you, even if it's poison. That man hurt his wife and child under everyone's noses. Now you are just handing him our daughter and granddaughter on a silver platter." She says. I can see her expression growing angrier with me.

"ENOUGH! Beatrice, has made her bed. She will have to sleep in it. I don't want to hear another word. Especially rumors from Jeanine Matthews, created to place doubt into people's eyes about our government... You have disappointed me Natalie, I thought you were more respectful than this." I say. My anger has risen to a point where it has never gone before. I need to escape before we make things worse. I grab my sack and walk out of the room. I don't bother to look back at my angry wife.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I'm afraid that was the start of many more fights to come. Natalie and I have always been a stable and committed couple who could always communicate. But neither one of us are ready to surrender to the other, both too stubborn. Natalie has continued to accuse me of being selfish, blind, and petty. While I continue to accuse Natalie of over mothering the children and spoiling them. Maybe our daughter wouldn't be in this mess if we both had been more attentive to disciplining our children instead of coddling them.

But in light of this new information, I can't help but wonder if there is any truth to all of this. The thought that Marcus did abuse both his wife and child, overwhelms me with both hatred and guilt. As much as I am angry with my daughter, I wouldn't wish her harm, not intentionally.

The image of Beatrice stretched on the floor, yelling from the pain of labor comes to mind. I remember Natalie shaking me awake urgently. Explaining that someone had to take Beatrice to the hospital, Marcus refused to take her. My half asleep mind didn't understand her words. I just climbed out of bed, pulled on some clothes and grabbed my keys. I followed my wife down the stairs, out the door, and across the street. Sure enough when we rushed through Marcus' front door, Beatrice lay on the floor gritting her teeth in pain. When I knelt down to collect her from the floor, I remember seeing bruises, Beatrice even saw my eyes linger on the ones on her face.

Why didn't she tell me? She knows I love her no mater what. She knows I would do anything I can to protect her, or does she? The last time I spoke a word to Beatrice, she was confessing to me about her pregnancy. I stormed off not wanting to hear another word. I went to Marcus with my anger and accused his son of this betrayal. It was also the last time I would look at her in the eye, before she shamed me. Of course, she wouldn't come to me. Of course, she wouldn't speak to me and tell me that she was in any danger. The guilt that I carry grows at this realization that I am just as guilty as Marcus. I may not had a hand in hurting my daughter and possibly my granddaughter. But I didn't do anything to prevent it either, even after Natalie's warning.

I quickly stand, making my way out of my office. No doubt having a Dauntless member in an Abnegation building would stick out like sore thumb here. If Tobias is on his way to retrieve Sara, it's best he does it without a confrontation with Marcus. I make my way to Emily, Marcus' secretary and ask her where he is located at this time. She informs me that he is in a meeting in the conference room. I feel instant relief to know that he is occupied for the time being. I let Emily know that I will be leaving for the day and head out. I call out for Natalie the moment I enter our home. I anticipate the possible "I told you so's."

"Andrew, what is it?" She says joining me in the entry way. I glance around to see if we are alone. She must catch a look in my eyes because she tells me Caleb is up stairs. I place my hand on her lower back, guiding her to our bedroom. I'm thankful that she follows me without a word.

I close our bedroom door behind us, softly. Wishing not to alarm Caleb. The more discreet this can be the better. For a moment I don't say a word. I watch Natalie cross her arms defensively across her chest. This move I have seen thousands of times over the years. It is her silently saying that she is upset with me and whatever it is I have to say, she won't let me off the hook easily.

"Tobias Eaton came to see me today... What exactly do you know about Marcus? To what extent has his abuse been to Beatrice, to Tobias, to... to Evelyn?" I ask. I watch Natalie's expression turn from ice cold, to shocked that I am asking such questions. She lets out a long defeated sigh, and sits on the edge of our bed.

"From what Beatrice told me, Marcus has been abused Tobias since Evelyn's funeral. The abuse was extremely sever... It seems Marcus has had been having a drinking problem. He had no problems using the belt and locking Tobias up for days in a closet." Natalie says. I feel the nausea wash over me. Since Evelyn's funeral? How could we have been so blind? "Tobias swore Beatrice to secrecy. They both knew the power Marcus had... they feared what the consequences would be if they told. Turns out Beatrice would sneak out of the house to help Tobias-" I cut her words off. Wanting to be suspicious, finding some kind of loop pole that this is all just a made up lie created by two children seeking attention.

"Help him how?" I ask. How could my daughter at such a young age help in this matter.

"Help him by treating his wounds on his back. She would take him food, Marcus would starve him as a form of punishment." Oh dear lord, I think I'm going to be sick. I join Natalie on the edge of the bed, resting my hands on my knees. "After that they became close, Andrew. Beatrice told me three years ago, she found Tobias locked up in his bedroom closet. He was badly beaten and had been starving for days." My jaw falls open at the knowledge of how sever the abuse was. "Our daughter, found him in a pool of blood. She told me she cleaned it up. Apparently Marcus gets angry at the sight of his evidence of abuse... She has been sneaking out food and feeding him, not to mention cleaning and wrapping his back. That was the night things between the two of them got serious." Those final words, bringing me back to reality. Although I feel for Tobias, I still feel anger towards the corruption he brought to my daughter. "She assured me that things didn't get physical until six months prior to his Choosing day." Natalie says, lifting her right hand in the air as if to stop me. She must have seen something on my face that told her my anger was building up again. "Marcus had told Tobias around that time that he would choose a wife for Tobias, along with a timeline for his life." Six months before Choosing day? I think back at the timeline, realizing he had come to me around that time. He wanted me to ensure that we would agree to Tobias' courtship of Beatrice. I didn't understand the urgency at that time. After all Beatrice was sixteen, far from her choosing day, and we never truly knew that the kids felt anything romantic for each other. "Together they agreed to transfer to Dauntless. Tobias was to go set up a life and prepare for Beatrice's arrival in two years time. They never expected the blessing of their daughter." She continues. But my mind is beyond overwhelmed to take in any more of her words. All this time... right under our noses. How could we have been so blind, so stupid? Our leader... is truly a monster. How could he do such things to his son... and yet act like nothing was going on?"

"Has he... has he hurt Beatrice, or Sara?" I ask. For the first time I say my granddaughter's name. A whole new guilt takes me. I have neglected not only my daughter but my granddaughter as well. I watch Natalie look down at her hands on her lap. Anger suddenly takes over at the thought that anyone would lay a hand on my baby girl, with the intention to harm her. Natalie was right, I just served them on a silver platter for Marcus.

"There is a reason why Tobias is here." She says.

"Do you know what is going on?" I ask. Suspecting that she knows that Tobias is here to take Sara.

"Yes, I do. I helped them." She says. I don't know how I feel about that. I know she needed to help Sara and Beatrice. But she also went behind my back. I guess this is something that I will have to deal with later. There isn't much time left. Tobias should have or is in the process of retrieving Sara. Marcus should also be getting home soon.

I recall what Tobias told me before he left my office. _"I can't help Beatrice. We weren't married when I left. I'm here because Jack Kang came to the resolution that once the child is removed from the home, the Abnegation law that is holding Beatrice there will be voided. If you allow her to come home, she can escape Marcus. I'm asking you to protect your daughter, like I am protecting mine." _I have no doubt in my mind that I will be bringing Beatrice home to stay with us until her choosing day arrives. I will find a way to make Marcus pay for his selfish ways.

"May I ask that you take Beatrice to see the Doctor, when she gets home. I'm going to get her and bring her home." I say standing up.

"What are you going to do?" She asks.

"I'm not letting him get away with this. I'm going to ensure Beatrice is away from that Monster first and then I will see to it that he pays for his selfish ways. I'll call a council meeting. Together we will agree what course of action to take." I say before I make my way out of our bedroom and out the house.

I walk steadily to not cause alarm to those that linger on the streets of Abnegation. The council will decide how best to handle the situation. Until then, I will ensure the safety of my daughter. After all I have done, it's the least I can do. As I approach the main door of Marcus' house, I feel a cold chill running down my spine as I hear Marcus' words as he screams them to Beatrice. "Answer me, you stupid girl! What did you do? Where's the child, what did you do to her?" I hear some kind of several banging as Marcus asks each question. I lift my hand banging it against the door with all my might. I don't care anymore who is witness to this scene. I am fearful from what I am hearing. I hear the urgent words of Marcus as he tells who I can only imagine is Beatrice…. "Get upstairs, I will deal with you later. You better fear me tonight." If only he knew there will not be tonight for him. The door slowly opens just enough to reveal Marcus' head. I ball my fists up tightly, as it takes every fiber in my being to control myself.

"Marcus, where is Beatrice?" I say, trying to disguise the anger in my voice.

"She is resting upstairs. May I help you, Andrew?" Oh I bet she is resting. I wonder how is it that this man can be such a monster to a girl one minutes, and disguise himself so well as the Abnegation leader the next.

"I am here to collect my daughter, Marcus. Please ask her to come down." I say firmly. I haven't relaxed my hands.

"Andrew, now you know what the council decided-"

"The council decided that she was to live here and raise the child. That she would be treated as if she was married to Tobias. Which as of this afternoon is no longer an issue seeing that Tobias has collected his daughter." I say cutting him off. I will be living one way or another with my daughter. "Tobias came to see me prior to collecting his daughter. He showed me the warrant that was signed by Jack Kang, Beatrice, and Tobias... He also educated me that once the child is removed from this house, the original judgment can and is voided. Meaning she can finish her dependent period at home with her family." I take a deep breath, before summoning her myself.

"BEATRICE! BEATRICE COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!" I shout out as loud as I can for her to hear. Although I know I have broken her faith in me I hope she can hear in my voice, that I am here for her. I am still her Father, I will protect her until the end.

The moment I see her come into view, my stomach drops and guilt over takes me. I see her Abnegation bun all tousled and tangled, her shirt as been ripped. I can see the starting of swelling and bruises on her face. I fear what else could have happened to her, I can only see her face. My eyes fly down to her midsection as I notice that her hands are holding tightly to. No doubt in pain from whatever blow he gave her. I clench my jaw, holding back vile words and violence towards Marcus. "Oh my door lord, Beatrice?!" I cry out, reaching for her arm. The moment I have a good hold on her arm I drag her to my side. I guide her carefully but quickly out the door. "We're going home." Just as Marcus is about to close the door behind us I turn around and look him in the eye. "Mark my words, Marcus, this isn't over yet, I will see you soon." I spit out. I turn back to my daughter, wrapping my arms around her waist, trying to support most of her weight for her.

The minute I open the front door, Natalie comes running towards us. She gasps, taking in the sight of our daughter. I ask her with all the calmness I have left to take Beatrice and rushed her to the doctor's to have her checked out. I instruct her to make sure all the injuries are noted down.

It took an hour for all the council members to return back to the city hall. I wasn't surprised to see that Marcus the first one to come in the room, trying to convince me of what I saw.

"Andrew, I apologize for earlier. Yes it was wrong of me, but I honestly thought Beatrice had done something to her child. She wouldn't tell me where Sara was. Frankly, I'm little worried. Beatrice has been acting strange, as if she would hurt her daughter. I am relieved that Tobias came and took his daughter to safety." How dare he accuse my daughter of such a thing? Just before I could respond to his accusations, the door opened to reveal my wife. She doesn't bother to look at Marcus, as she walks up to me without a word and hands me a manila folder and leaves the same way she came in. When I open the folder I am shocked at what I see. Beatrice's medical records not only indicating the injuries that she had suffered tonight, but also revealing other markings and injuries on her body from prior abuse. I close my eyes seeking any calmness I can manage, as violent images dances in my head. For the first time in my life I wish I was Dauntless, trained to fight, to throw knives, to shoot, and not care. I imagine Marcus as a target standing against the wall. I would aim straight for his heart.

The meeting lasts longer than I thought. Many of the council men that have known Marcus for most of his life were in complete denial. But they couldn't deny the evidence, Beatrice's medical file was a mile long. At the end the council men thought it was best to offer Marcus a silent resignation with the option of staying in Abnegation or to be forced factionless. After long arguments, Marcus resigned from his position of leader of Abnegation and government. It was decided that we will elect a person to take his place the next business day.

I'm taken by surprise that when I stand both Marcus and Natalie are here. I didn't realize that Natalie had stayed for the meeting. "After everything I did for those good for nothing children... I will get them back for this. I don't know when, I don't know how, but when they least expect it... I will destroy them." Marcus screams in rage. It's now that I see the rage that Beatrice and Tobias must have felt a thousand times. How could we have been so blind?

"You listen to me and you listen good." Natalie says in the most deadliest voice I have ever heard from her lips. "You touch one hair on either one of them... so help you God, Marcus Eaton. You will not be breathing fresh air for much longer. I grew up in Dauntless, they taught me how to throw knives at the age of five. I learned how to shoot a gun when I was twelve... Would you like to see how good my aim is?" Natalie spits out.

"Well, I certainly see where Beatrice gets her sarcasm from, no doubt. Did you teach her how to open her legs up as well?" He says. I watch in slow motion as Natalie balls her fists up, pulls her arm up and lets it fly through the air hitting Marcus straight in the eye. But she doesn't stop there as her other arm scoops downwards and right back up hitting Marcus with a upper cut jab. He looses his balance as he falls back landing on his ass. "Remember that next time you feel like opening up your big trap to me again." She says as she straightens herself up and leaves the room. I don't bother saying one word to Marcus as I make my way out of the room and head home.

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for Visiting Day, which will be released September 2nd **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	36. Chapter 36

**Happy Reading Everyone! With the hurricane approaching I wanted to release this chapter little early. Now Don't forget to comment below! You know I love reading them! **

**The following is refereed from both book Divergent and Four. **

**WARNING! PLEASE NOTE THAT WITH THE APPROACHING OF HURRICANE DORIAN, THERE CAN BE A DELAY IN THE RELEASE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS DUE SEPTEMBER 9TH. IF I LOSE POWER AND OR INTERNET I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. PLEASE BE PATIENT! AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE IN THE PATH BE SAFE AND BE PREPARED!**

**Chapter 36**

**Tris P.O.V**

"Attention!" Eric yells out calling for all of our focus to be on him. "I want to give you some advice about today. If by some miracle your families do come to visit you..."He continues to say as he scans our faces and smirks. "which I doubt. It is best not to seem too attached. That will make it easier for you and easier for them. We also take the phrase 'fraction before blood' very seriously here. Attachment to your family suggests you aren't entirely pleased with your faction, which would be shameful. Understand?" In other words he is saying, we are Dauntless and we need to act accordingly. He turns and walks out allowing the rest of us to finish getting ready for the day.

On my way out of the dormitory, Eric stops me by grabbing my arm. Catching me completely off guard as he pulls me to a stop. "I may have underestimated you, Stiff." He begins. Something about how he smirks at me while he speaks sends chills down my spine. "You did well yesterday." I stare at him as if he grew a second head. For the first time since I beat up Molly, guilt floods me. If Eric thinks I did something right, I must have done something wrong.

"Thank you." I force myself to say. I wonder what is his game.

"I'm going to have to keep my eye on you." As his words leaves his mouth, I see his eyes sweep up and down my whole body. I suddenly feel the need for a shower. He finally lets go of my arm and walks the opposite way of the cafeteria.

I walk into the cafeteria, heading for my normal table. I feel as if I am intruding on Christina and Will who I notice now are sitting next to each other, laughing and talking. I take this as a positive sign that maybe she has moved on from the idea of seducing my boyfriend. I decide to sit across from them, also noticing that Al is the only one missing. Come to think of it, he was already gone by the time we all woke up.

My head lifts and turns on it's own accord towards Tobias' table. I see Shauna saying something while she chuckles. Zeke pats Tobias on his back while speaking to him. Tobias instantly turning red. After the embarrassing banter Hana gave us last night, I know I don't want to know what they are discussing. As if he can feel my stare, Tobias lifts and turns his head towards me. We both quickly exchange smiles and break away from each other before anyone can notice.

As we near the end of breakfast, butterflies begin to flutter in my stomach. I haven't seen my Mother or Father since choosing day. Although I left on a good note with both of them, I can't wait to see them. I want them to be proud of me and my choices. I want them to know that Sara and I are happy and safe. That I belong and don't regret my choices in life.

I find myself straightening out my clothes and hair before entering the pit. I look at the cluster of families stand on the pit floor. It is a sea of different colors representing factions of the city. I spot Drew and Molly standing alone at one end of the room and suppress a smile. At least their families didn't come. Than I spot Peter, he stands next to a tall man with brown hair and a meek-looking woman with red hair. Clearly his mother and father. I wonder if they know what kind of person they raised.

Then again... what kind of person am I?

Across the room Will and Christina's families stand together talking and smiling. Christina's family stand wearing black and white, while Will's is in blue. They seem to be enjoying each other's company. Another hopeful sign.

My eyes continue to scan the sea of colors, my eyes finally find the only person that stands in gray. My mother. Disappointment hits me when I realize my father isn't with her. I wonder if he decided not to come because he may be angry that I transferred. That I shamed our family so much that he wouldn't want to see me.

I make my way towards my mother. She sees me, and for a second her expression is blank, as if she doesn't recognize me. As I watch the twinkle in her eyes as she realizes who I am. A flash of sadness crosses her face when she sees I'm alone. I was prepared for this, she doesn't know our plan. I smile, hoping to reassure her that all is well. She opens her arms as I get close. She smells like soap and laundry detergent.

"Beatrice." She whispers, as she runs her hands down my hair. I remind myself not to cry, I can't show any attachments. "Well look at you. You've filled out. Tell me how you are."

"You first." I say. Old habits die hard.

"I came to see you. I want to know everything." She says smiling widely. I can see the tears in her eyes, threatening to escape.

"Just one question. Where's Dad? Is he with Caleb?" I ask. I never expected Caleb to come see me. But I did however expect to see my Father. After all he said he would spend today to get to know Sara and spend some time with me.

"Your father had to be at work." She says but the look in her eyes, tells me that not the full story.

"You can tell me if he didn't want to come." I say. I need to know if its because of me, that he isn't here.

"I'll tell you later." She says. Shaking her head looking around. There are many onlookers. I nod, understanding that this isn't the place or time for this conversation.

"Would you like to go see Hana?" I suggest. To others that might hear, Mother will just visit an old friend, never to suspect that she is really on her way to see her granddaughter.

"That would be wonderful." She says smiling. I turn on my heels walking towards the path that lead to the member's apartments. We continue to casually talk while we walk down the paths of the Dauntless compound.

"Is it weird, being back?" I ask.

"It is." She says.

Like always, I knock once before opening the door. Any one that Hana loves and holds dear is always told to just walk on in. My mother gasp next to me when she sees Sara sitting on the floor playing tea cups with her stuffed animals and dolls. Sara looks up, smiling when she sees me enter.

"Mamma. Mamma." She says getting off the floor and toddling over to me. I scoop her off the floor and hug me tightly to me. Even though I just saw her last night, I missed her like crazy. I turn to my Mother who hasn't been able to look away from Sara.

"Oh my sweet girl." Mother says reaching out, running her hand down Sara's cheek. Sara clings to neck. I see the hurt in my Mother's eyes. She knows Sara doesn't recognize her. She doesn't like strangers, remembering it took close to two weeks for Sara to warm up to me.

"Natalie." Hana calls out, taking my mother into her embrace. I watch both women excitedly exchange words, catching up with each other like old times.

We spend the next hour, sitting on the floor together. Chatting between each other and playing with Sara. Mother is really enjoying seeing how Sara has grown. She's amazed at what a wonderful child Sara truly as become.

"Mother why didn't Dad come?" I ask once again.

"Your father has been advised to stay within the boundaries of our faction." I can see the fear she carries in her eyes as she tells me what has been happening. It seems that Erudite has made severe accusations against leaders of the government and Abnegation. Fear is spreading to what Jeanine Mathews may be planning. It turns out they even restricted Abnegation from entering or coming near Erudite. She continues to tell me rumors about a serum that is being made. "Beatrice, I need you to go to Caleb. Find out what he knows about the serum." My mother says barely as a whisper, obviously not wanting Hana to over hear our conversation. I nod my head agreeing to what she asks me.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Sara screams out. I look up to see her getting off the floor and walking over to Tobias. He lifts her by her arm spits throwing her into the arms as she giggles.

"How's Daddy's little princess?" He asks her, smiling. I love watching how he is with her, so loving and gentle. I couldn't ask for a better father of my daughter and to my future children.

"Good." She says, answering her father.

"Good." Tobias says glancing our way. His smile never falls from his face. "Mrs. Prior, good to see you." Tobias says coming closer to us.

"Four, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Natalie?" She says warmly. They exchange pleasantries. While Tobias holds Sara close to him. He loves having her in his arms. He always seems so much happier and calmer when he is holding her. He finally turns me giving me that sexy smile I love so much. Keeping my mother in mind, he leans slowly into me kissing my temple.

"I missed you last night." He whispers into my ear. I swear I instantly turn red from head to toe, thoughts of our day in bed plays in my mind.

We sit down to enjoy lunch, grateful for Hana's cooking. It's so much better than eating in the cafeteria. We all eat BBQ chicken, mashed potatoes and mixed roasted vegetables. Hana even went as far as making us her Dauntless chocolate cake. Tobias ensures my mother that I am doing well in training and that she shouldn't worry too much about me. He sees no trouble with me passing initiation.

"Well I'll leave you ladies to your reunion. I promised Gus I would come help out in the control room today." Tobias says after wiping his mouth with a napkin. He stands up kissing Sara on her head before heading towards me for a quick peck on the lips before saying his farewells to Natalie and Hana.

We decide to sit in the living room to be more comfortable. "Beatrice, what were your aptitude test results?" Mother asks, turning towards me. I hesitate for a moment, remembering Tori told me not to ever tell anyone. To those that asked I got Abnegation. But this is my mother, she wouldn't hurt me. I look around not knowing how to answer the question.

"They were... They were inconclusive." I whisper looking down at my hands.

"Divergent." She whispers back and I nod. I still don't understand what that means. Half of me doesn't know if I should feel ashamed at my results.

"Yes. I was afraid of that. Beatrice, you must listen to me. Whatever you do, do not draws more attention then needed towards yourself. Stay in the middle of rankings. Do you understand?" My mother demands. I nod my head,, not sure where this is coming from.

"Mom?" I begin to ask.

"I should be going, wouldn't want to be walking home too late." She says standing up from the couch. She leans down kissing Sara on her forehead, telling her to be a good girl for her Mommy and Daddy. I stand, walking her to the door. She turns taking me in her embrace and kissing my cheek. "You take care of my sweet girl. I'll see you soon." She says, closing the door behind her. I allow one single tear to fall down my cheek.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

I hated the thought of not spending the day with my two favorite girls. Especially on a day like today, we can easily slip away and no one would notice. But I wouldn't just leave them if it wasn't important. I know something is going on. Today is the perfect day to snoop around, undetected.

"They seem to be having a good time," my boss, Gus says. He stands behind me sipping his coffee, watching the same crazy thing I am on one of the monitors. A group of Dauntless are on the roof, they back up a few feet before running and jumping off the ledge of the roof into the net. Even watching other people jump, doesn't help the rock in my stomach that drops each time I watch someone make that jump. "Well, you're always welcome to work when you're not scheduled to, but its not a crime to go have some mindless fun, Four." He says with a long sigh. He knows the past two years as been all work and mostly no play. Unless I am training initiates, or with my daughter, I'm here.

"So I'm told." I mumble as he walks away.

I look around the control room, noticing two other people are left. Visiting day, only a few people are required to work and it's usually those with no family. I take a last look around making sure I don't get anyone's attention. I type in the commands, calling up the footage I saved last week. It shows Max in his office, sitting at his computer. He pokes at the keys with an index finger, hunting for the right ones for several seconds between jabs. I'm not surprised, most Dauntless don't know how to type. They spend most of their time guarding, shooting, and fighting. They rarely stay long behind a screen.

Ever since Amar's death, I have suspected something has been going down. Jeanine Mathews constant appearances in the compound and Max following her... I know whatever is going on, it can;t be good. I see him typing in the pass code I need to access his computer, 084628. I call up the live footage again, and cycle through looking for Max's location. I find him in the Pit greeting many families. I type in a few more commends, to take the footage of Max's office out of rotation. I take a deep breath before standing, telling the others I am going to the cafeteria for something to eat. I pass the the cafeteria getting lost in the sea of black clothing. I make my way towards Max's office, taking the elevators to the tenth floor.

I nudge the door open with my foot. Earlier today before going to Hana's apartment I stopped by with an excuse about discussing how reckless training as been ever since Eric stepped in. Max never noticed when I taped the lock. I slip in, closing the door behind me. I take a deep breath to steady my runaway nerves. I need to get this done as soon as possible. I can't risk getting caught.

If Gus discoveries I'm gone for too long, that I'm in here I don't know what I'll say, what excuse I could possibly give that would sound reasonable. I insert the flash drive and transfer the program I asked James for. A program that would make the computer mirror another, under the pretense that I wanted to prank Zeke when we were at work. James was happy to help me, seeing that Zeke constantly loves to constantly prank others. With a few more keystrokes the program is planted and buried within Max's computer. There that was easy. I slip out and rush off to the cafeteria, quickly grabbing a water and turkey sandwich and rush back to the control room. I slip back into my seat and type in a few more commands placing Max's office back in rotation. I run my hands through my hair, letting out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding.

* * *

**A/N**

**Please note that with the approaching hurricane Dorian there may be some delay with in the next chapter. Although Dorian is expected to stay off coast, there is always some possibility for some damaged and or for it to come with in land. The next chapter I hope to have release by September 9th.. **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	37. Chapter 37

**Happy reading everyone! Comment below. Let me know what you think! The following Chapter was referenced from both Divergent and Four book, I own nothing all credits shall go to Veronica Roth!**

**Chapter 37**

**Tris P.O.V**

It didn't take long for Sara to fall asleep, once my Mother left to head back to Abnegation. I really wished Tobias would have stayed to spend some much needed time together. Although I do believe him when he said he had to get to work to help out. I also know that there is something else is going on. Tobias has never been good at keeping anything from me. I also know that you can't push Tobias, sooner or later he will come around when he is ready to tell me what is going on. I trust him with all my heart and soul. I'm not worried.

I feel anxiety threatening to overwhelm me, knowing that rankings will be announced tonight before lights out. I make my way towards the Dorms, it's still early enough that I don't expect for many of my fellow initiates to be there. Especially a day like today where emotions are heightened,as some got to see their loved ones while others were disappointed. I for one was a mixture of both. I was so pleased to see that my Mother made it out to see both Sara and I. But then I was disappointed to see that my Father couldn't make it. Not that he didn't have a good enough excuse, he was advised to stay within Abnegation after all. There is no clue as to what Erudite is planning. I plan to carry out my Mother's request to go see Caleb. I only hope he will agree to see me, since we barely said five words to each other in the last two years. He made his opinion about my actions very clear, when we did speak. I know I will have to come up with some kind of plan.

When I enter the room, I notice the only other initiate in the room is Al. He is sitting there,slumped over, his elbows resting on his knees, and head hung low. I wonder if he is upset that his family may not have made it to see him. Maybe it's the Abnegation in me, but I hate to see him hurting. I also hate it when he cries at night. He is one of my closes friends, I understand where he is coming from, seeing that we are all transfers.

I walk slowly towards him, not knowing if he would prefer being alone or maybe needing some cheering up. But before I could over think my actions, he looks up at me. He gives me a small welcoming smile. I take a seat next to him.

"Hey." I say, returning his smile.

"Hey." He greets back, looking back down at his lap.

"Did your parents come." I ask.

"Probably." He says, giving me a small shrug.

"Did you not want to see them?" I ask.

"Didn't want them to ask how I was doing. I'd have to tell them, and they would know if I was lying." He explains.

"Well... What's wrong with how you're doing?" I dig for answers.

"Tris, come on. I've lost every fight since the one with Will. I'm not doing well. Dad always wanted me to come here. I mean, they said they wanted me to stay in Candor, but that's only because that's what they're supposed to say. They've always admired the Dauntless, both of them." There it is... the Candor in him spilling it all out for me to take in.

"So is that the only reason why you chose Dauntless? Because of your parents?" I ask looking up at him.

"That's not the only reason. I guess, I just... I think it's important to protect people. To stand up for people. Like you did for me." He grins at me. "That's what the Dauntless are supposed to do, right? That's what courage is. Not hurting people for no reason."

"Maybe it will be better once initiation is over." I say, trying to comfort him.

"Too bad I might come in last. I guess we'll see tonight." He says, looking down again. We both fall into silence, sitting side by side with each other. I don't know how long we sit there, but I know it's long enough for my back to become stiff.

"I feel braver when I'm around you, you know. Like I could actually fit in here, the same way that you do." He says, finally filling the silence. I am about to respond when he slides his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to his side. Something about the way he is holding me, doesn't feel right. My instincts are telling me, what ever he is about to do... can't be good. I feel his other hand grab my cheek forcing my face to turn towards him as he inches his face closer to me. Without even thinking my hands find their way to his chest pushing both of us apart with all the force I can muster. Thankfully he takes this has as a sign of my rejection, allowing both his hands to drop.

"Tris.. I...Umm... I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking.. I … I'm sorry." He says, having trouble with his words. I stand, no longer feeling comfortable sitting next to him. I internally scream at myself. Remember the fight Tobias and I had about Al's hidden feelings. Wishing now that I had listened after all. I don't know what Al must see but he quickly stands up next to me.

"Um. No it's my fault. I'm involved with someone..." I blurt out. I honestly don't know what to say or do. This is Al, one of my closes friends.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea." He says, I can see the confusion on his face has he takes in my confession. "Is he a another initiate? I never seen you with anyone other than Christina, Will and me... Wait. Is that where you been going every night?" He asks, wanting to know more. I freeze not knowing how to answer.

"I... I should go. I'll be back later." I say turning and heading out the dorms before he could stop me.

* * *

I walk mindlessly to the cafeteria, not knowing where else to go. My mind still processing what just occurred with Al. Al, he is suppose to be my friend. Not to mention now he has a whole set of new questions that I, for one, can't answer just yet. I know I need to talk to Tobias about this, and soon. Thankfully, Tobias isn't the type to say I told you so's.

I decide to drown my sorrows in a slice of Dauntless cake. I look around to see any familiar faces to sit with. I see Christina and Will sitting together, I contemplate sitting with them. They look cozy and lost in their conversation. I decide to sit with Marlene and Uriah who seem to be laughing along with Shauna and her sister Lynn. They welcome me with smiles, as I take a seat. From the corner of my eye, I can see Uriah's fork inching closer to my plate. I laugh as my fork pushes his far away from my plate.

"Nice try." I say, smiling.

"Can't blame me." Uriah says shrugging. "So Tris, rankings revealed tonight. Nervous?" Uriah says smirking.

"I guess. I just want it over and done with, really." I say. My bitter mood getting the best of me.

* * *

"For those of you who just came in, I'm explaining how the ranks are determined. After the first round of fights, we ranked you according to your skill level. The number of points you earn depends on your skills level and the skill level of the person you beat. You earn more points for improving and more points for beating someone of a high skill level. I don't reward preying on the weak. That is cowardice." Tobias says, his eyes scanning on each and every one of us. But I catch them linger little longer on Peter as he spoke the last part. "If you have a high rank, you lose points for losing to a lower ranked opponent." I hear Molly snort at his words, as he continues. "Stage two of training is weighted more heavily than stage one, because it is more closely tied to overcoming cowardice. That said, it is extremely difficult to rank high at the end of initiation if you tank low in stage one. Cuts will be announced tomorrow. We will be considering both transfers and the Dauntless born, therefore Four of you or none of you could be Factionless and none of them. Or four of them and none of you. Or any combination there of. That said, here are your ranks." He says as he turns the chalk board that was leaning against his leg. He hangs the board on the hook and steps back so we can all see the rankings.

Edward

Peter

Will

Christina

Molly

Tris

Drew

Al

Myra

Sixth? I can't believe! Relief washes over me, knowing that the odds are more in my favor than I thought.

"What?" Demands Molly. She points her finger at Christina. "I beat her, I beat in minutes, and she's ranked above me?" I watch the scene develop before me...

"Yeah. And?" Christina says crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

"If you intend to secure yourself a high rank, I suggest you don't make a habit of losing to low ranked opponents." Tobias says. I watch him pocket the piece of chalk. I can't help but silently thank him for that comment, knowing I am the lower rank he is referring to.

Molly than turns her anger towards me, pointing her finger towards me in the air. "You! You are going to pay for this!" She spits out. I watch her turn on her heels and stalk out of the dorms. Her absence does nothing to make me feel better. I know this opportunity will only allow her to come up with a plan for pay back.

Suddenly I feel myself being pushed against the wall. I look up to see Peter in my face, with nothing but pure hatred in his eyes."Well... look at you. The slut stiff is number six." He spits out.

"Still might not have been good enough." I remind him.

"We'll see. Watch your back stiff." He says letting go of me, turning to follow Molly.

Great. Just great.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

I hear a knock and a voice shouting, "Open up!" I recognize the voice on the other side of the door. My stomach drops, he sounds panicked. I know something is wrong, something has happened. My only hope is that whatever is happening, it doesn't involve either Sara or Tris.

"Zeke. What's happening? It's the middle of the night." I say, unlocking my door. I see there's a line of sweat on his forehead, and he's out of breath. I quickly realize he must have ran all the way here.

"I was working the night shift in the control room... Something has happened in the transfer dorm." He says out of breath. My first thought is that something has happened to Tris. I can see my world turning upside down. I know I won't survive if something ever was to happened to her. Suddenly thoughts of a life without Tris, the past two years all for nothing.

"What? To who? Is it Tris?" I say turning back around, grabbing my shoes and jacket. I turn back and follow him out the door.

"The Erudite guy. Blond," Zeke says. I let out a loud sigh of relief. It's not her. Nothing happened to her.

"Will?" I ask.

"No, the other one." Zeke says.

"Shit. Edward?" I ask. But I already know the answer. Of course it would be him, my top initiate, with cuts coming up those at the bottom will be getting antsy.

"Yeah, Edward. He was attacked. Stabbed." Zeke explains.

"Dead?" I ask.

"Alive." Shit. "Got it in the eye, though." Fuck.

"Did you report it?" I ask. I need to know what has already been done.

"I reported it to the night supervisor. He went to tell Eric, Eric said he would handle it." Zeke says.

"Sure he will." I say taking an unexpected turn.

"Hey, where you going?" Zeke questions. "Edward's already in the infirmary?" I say walking backwards as I talk. Zeke nods his head, yes. "Then I'm going to see Max." Knowing damn well Eric won't do shit and something has to be done. Although Edward possibly loosing an eye is bad, it could have been worse. This has to stop, now.

* * *

I decide to pound on the metal door with my fist, waking up Max the same way Zeke woke me up. He yanks the door open a few seconds later, his feet bare and his eyes are wide.

"What happened?" He asks.

"One of my initiates was stabbed in the eye." I inform him.

"And you came here? Didn't someone inform Eric?" He asks, confused as to why I came to him.

"Yeah. That's what I want to talk to you about. Mind if I come in." I don't wait for an answer. I brush past him and walk into his living room. "This is insane, Max. I want initiation to go back to what it was before Eric made it more competitive and I want him out of my training room." I demand. This shit has gone too far.

"You don't really think it's Eric's fault that an initiate got hurt, or that you are in any position to make demands." Max says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, it's his fault. Of course its his fault. If they weren't all fighting for one of ten slots, they wouldn't be so desperate and ready to attack each other! He has them wound up so tight, of course they're bound to explode eventually." I point out, my voice getting louder with every word.

Max stays quiet for a moment. I know he isn't very happy with me right now. He doesn't appreciate me showing up, yelling at his door in the middle of the night. Not when he has helped me and Tris out so much already. But we are talking about life and death here. "You don't think the initiate who did the attacking should be held responsible? You don't think he or she is the one to blame, instead of Eric?"

"Of course he or she should be held responsible. But this never would have happened if Eric-"

"You can't say that with certainty." Max says. I can see his anger rising towards me.

"I can say that with certainty. I'm the one having no choice but to sit back and watch it all happen." I say anger clear in my voice.

"You had your shot to become a Dauntless leader, countless times. Maybe you could have been the one to avoid the incident had you not backed out like a coward. But you did. So now you have to deal with the consequences. Not to mention,he was asked to oversee the rankings this year, to cover your ass. You who couldn't keep it in his pants long enough to transfer." Anger threatens to escape me, as I do everything I can to keep myself calm. "You are on thin ice already, Four. Don't let me see you step out of line again. Now get out of my apartment and deal with your initiates." He spits out at me and in this moment he is no longer the leader I once looked up to.

"Yes, sir." I say quietly and leave, hearing nothing but the sound of the door slamming echo down the hall. Fucking shit.

* * *

I enter the double of the infirmary, running my hands through my hair. I check on the status of Edward, I wonder if he had bled out yet. No doubt if he isn't dead, he probably will lose his eye. Which, in the end, he will cause him to end up factionless. There isn't any room for someone that disabled in this faction. What a shame? He had real potential. I hate the thought of so many having to lose their faction over something out of their control such as age or a disability that they didn't ask for.

But Max was right, if I want things to change for the better I would have to step up. He didn't tell me I am a coward, I know I am. Since the day I cut my hand and spilled my blood over the sizzling coals, I became a coward. A coward that used his choosing day to escape his father's abuse, instead of standing up to him. A coward that left his pregnant girlfriend to his monstrous father, instead of manning up. No amount of excuses Tris will offer me can make the guilt I carry, go away. Even now, Max is right.. I am a coward. Only a coward would use his fear of his father as an excuse to not take the opportunity I was offered countless times.

"Four." Shauna calls out to me, she walks through the other set of double doors that has the sign "Authorize personnel only."

"How is he?" No doubt she knows who I am speaking about,

"He will live. But he lost a lot of blood, they can't save the eye." She says, frowning as she crosses her arms across her chest. I nod, letting a sigh escape me. Damn.

"May I see him?" I ask. She nods her head. She turns leading me through the double doors towards Edward's room. We stop right outside his door, Shauna gives me a small gentle smile before she pats me on the back and leaves. I knock softly, not wanting to wake him if he is sleeping.

"Come in." I'm surprise hearing a female's voice is the one that responds. I slowly open the door to see Myra hunched over, holding Edward's hand. I can hear the sobs that escape her. I am not surprised to see that she is here, now that I think of it. I know the only reason why she chose Dauntless was because Edward wanted to be here. She followed him, just like Tris followed me. Only we made this choice together years ago. From what I gather... Myra only chose Dauntless after watching Edward spill his blood in the coals, she wasn't willing to give him up. I've walked in on them arguing over that day numerous of times.

I glance at Edward, I see an eye patch covering what used to be his left eye. His right eye is open looking at me.

"What happened?" I ask. Myra stays quiet looking down at they joined hands.

"It was dark, lights were out. I heard something, but didn't think of anything. I thought... I thought everyone was asleep. But than someone was there right by my bed." He says.

"So someone attacked you in your sleep." I say my arms across my chest. "Did you see who it was?" I ask. Although I have a feeling who it was... I want to hear from him.

"I didn't see him. It was too dark. But I know it was Peter." He says, confirming what I already know. But intuition won't help me get him kicked out.

"If it was dark, how do you know it was him?" I ask.

"I just know it. I smelled him, heard him breathing. Four, I know it was him." He says, his voice expressing how frustrated he is. I don't blame him.

"I get it. But I need a little more than that, Edward." I explain. "Just get some rest, I'll check on you tomorrow." I say. He nods his head, no longer looking at me.

"Four?" Myra says walking out of the room behind me. She closes the door softly behind her. No doubt not wanting Edward to hear us.

"Yea, Myra." I say, urging her to continue.

"What's going to happen to him?" She asks.

"That's not for me to decide." I say. But I already know, he will be forced to leave the minute he is released.

"Come on, Four. Just tell me?" She urges.

"Most likely, he will be factionless. There's no room for disabled members." I explain. She nods, processing my words.

"I... I will be leaving with him." She says, with determination in her eyes.

"Myra." I begin to say but she interrupts me.

"No Four, we both know I'm not Dauntless material. I only choose this faction for him. So without him, there's no point. It's not worth it." She says. I totally understand. If for some reason, Tris doesn't make it through intuition and she is rendered factionless... Sara and I would follow her. There isn't a point being here without her.

"You sure?" I ask, wanting to make sure she understands her choice. There isn't going back.

"Yes." She says nodding her head at the same time.

"I'll let them know." I say, as I turn and walk out of the infirmary.

My mind wanders to Tris, wishing I could see her, to make sure she is ok. But knowing I can't do that, kills me. I walk back to my apartment, feeling nothing but defeat. What a night this has turned out to be.

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned next chapter will be released September 16th**

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	38. Chapter 38

**Happy reading everyone! Don't forget to leave comments below, let me know what you think about this chapter. Stick around, the next upcoming chapters are going to be exciting along with a few crazy twists and turns.**

**Chapter 38**

**Tris P.O.V**

I sit in a hallway I don't recognize. I walked here because I needed to get away from the dorms. I know I will never be able to sleep tonight. Not after witnessing what I have. I can still hear Edward's screams. I can still see the knife sticking out of his eye. I can still feel his shaking cold hands in mine, as I tried to keep him calm as best as I could. It may also be my imagination, but it still smells like blood in the dorms. I spent what felt like hours, scrubbing the floor as best as I could. I knew it was stupid. They would send someone in to clean it. But I couldn't take the sight in anymore, the evidence that no matter what, no one is safe.

"Tris?"

I look up to see both Uriah and Marlene standing in front of me. I watch them wave along the Dauntless born initiates they were walking with. They all exchanged looks but kept walking.

"You ok?" Uriah asks.

"You look like hell." Marlene comments. Love her bluntness.

"I had a difficult night." I say.

"Yeah, I heard about that guy Edward." Uriah says he exchanges more looks with Marlene, then glances down the hall where the other initiate went. They got to be thinking the same thing, when they turn back to me.

"Well come on, we have to hurry." Uriah says holding his hand out for me to take.. I reach out, as he pulls me to my feet.

"Where are you going?" I ask them.

"To a little initiation ritual." Marlene says smiling widely. Both Marlene and Uriah wrap an arm around me and guide me down the hallway. We reach the train tracks in no time, and we approach an initiate, a boy with metal rings between his nostrils.

"What's the Stiff doing here?" He asks, looking at me up and down with disgust.

"She just saw that guy get stabbed in the eye, Gabe. Give her a break." Uriah says sternly. Gabe shrugs at Uriah as he turns and walks away.

I hear two familiar voices behind me, speaking with excitement. As turn in towards their direction, I'm not surprised to see Zeke and Shauna both standing, excited for the train to come. They notice me and smile at the same time, I see them. Uriah steps between us, no doubt keeping up appearances, he begins introduces us. We shake hands and pass pleasantries back and forth.

"So where are we going?" I ask. The suspense is killing me.

"You don't get to know. That ruins the surprise!" Shauna teases, wiggling her eyebrows. As if on cue, we hear the horn of the train. As the head lights pass us, we all begin to run as hard as we cam and climb into the cars."So first jumper, huh? Not every day a Stiff jumps first." She says, standing by my side once we are safely in the car. I see it in her eyes, she says this not to be mean by any means, but for those that can hear us... We've never met before. "Your lucky to have Four as your instructor, he taught me how to fight during our initiation. Taught me everything he knows." She says. I can read between the lines, she wants me to know how proud I should be of him. But I already am behind proud of the man I love.

"Yes, I totally agree. Although he is a talented fighter... he's also nice to look at. He is so sweet with that little girl of his." Lauren says stepping closer between Shauna and I. I can see the annoyance on Shauna's face. I don't think she likes Lauren either. "Just... keep your hands to yourself. It's only a mater of time before he finally gives in to me." She says, looking at me up and down like she is trying to size me up.

"Yeah, cause he has taken to all your absurd advances already." Shauna chuckles. I glance at Zeke at the corner of my eye, as he rolls his eyes at her comments.

"Lauren, why don't you give it a rest already. Four... is happy with what he has." He says calmly to her. Although to Lauren, he seems like he is saying Four is happy with his life. With it just being him and Sara. But to me... I know better. Four has me. He and I are a family, and we are happy together. I watch Lauren huff before she turns and walks to the opposite side of the car.

"Here we go!" Shauna shouts. The train doesn't slow down, but she throws herself out of the car. The rest of us follow in pursuit of her. Once on the ground, we all jog to catch up. We turn a corner and spread out as we walk down Michigan Avenue. As soon as I lift my eyes to scan the buildings, I know where we're going. My instincts tell me, the tall empty building, The Hancock building. I wonder what we will be doing there. I'm taken by surprise when we stop at the elevators instead of climbing the stairs.

"Do the elevators even work?" I ask Uriah who is standing between Marlene and I.

"Sure they do. You think I'm stupid enough not to come here early and turn on the emergency generator?" Zeke says, rolling my eyes. "You're bruising my ego." He says, trying to act like I just hurt his heart.

"Yeah. I kinda do." Uriah says with a wide teasing smile.

Zeke glares at his brother, then puts him in a headlock and rubs his knuckles into Uriah's head. Uriah smacks him in the side, and he lets go.

We all pile into the elevators. As the elevators zooms upwards so fast, my stomach sinks and my ears pop. I grab the railing at the side of the elevator, to help keep me steady on my feet. When we reach the hundredth floor we exit, only to climb another ladder up another few flights to the roof.

I begin to wonder if this is a suicide mission, disguised as a game.

I climb the ladder after Uriah. I feel and hear nothing but the wind, it's so powerful up here. Uriah points to something. Attached to one of the poles on top of the tower is a steel cable as thick as my wrist. On the ground is a pile of black slings made of tough fabric, large enough to hold a human being. Zeke grabs one and attaches it to a pulley that hangs from the steal cable. I follow the cable down, over the cluster of buildings. I can't help but wonder, where does it end? It looks as if it will never stop. I then realize, we will slide down the cable.

"Oh my god." Uriah says. I nod, not being able to find my voice.

We watch Shauna, be the first to get into the sling. Zeke secures her into the straps, right before he pulls her back a few feet and pushes her off the rooftop. She glides down the cables as far as the eye can see. I watch member after member taking their turn in the sling.

Zeke turns to me with a wide smile. He holds his hand out for me to take and step up onto the ledge. "Your not going to chicken out on us, are you?" He teases me. I shake my head no, as I climb in. I take a deep breath, feeling strap after strap securing me to the sling. Zeke pulls me back a few feet but before he lets go, he leans in to whisper for only me to hear. "If you tell Four I allowed this, I will deny everything." He says with a chuckle. Then he pushes me down the cables. As he releases me, I forget him. I forget Uriah, Tobias, and Sara. I forget every worry, every fear, every moment. For right now I am simply me, Tris.

I force my eyes to keep open as I glide around the buildings, down several feet and shoot right around the corner again. I throw my arms out to the side and imagine that I am flying, like the birds on my collarbone. My heart beats so hard it hurts. I can't scream, I can't breath, but I also feel everything, every vein and every fiber, every bone and every nerve, all awake and buzzing in my body as if charged with electricity.

I can start to see the tiny people on the ground below. When I finally come to a complete stop, I cheer at the people below me, as they gather to catch me when I fall. My fingers fumble for the straps to release me, my stomach once again sinks as I feel the hands of dozens of the members catch me and cheer. "YEAHHH!" I say, unable to hold back my excitement.

"Pretty sure we can't call you Stiff any more! What'd you think?" Shauna says, clapping me on the shoulder.

My smile stretches wide enough to show my teeth, the only words I can think of is... "When can I go again?" She laughs out loud at my reaction, but quickly gets distracted at the scream that grows louder as the distance closes. We all laugh as we notice the high pitch scream is from none other than Uriah.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

Stage two, is all mental. We simulate the initiates worst fears. The average has twelve maybe fourteen, some as many as twenty. But few, like myself have much less. I was the first in history to have the lowest amount of fears. I have a theory about why that is. After all, part of being selfless, you have just enough to survive. If you don't have much to begin with, how can you fear anything.

Last year when Lauren and I first started instructing, we were told to bring any initiate that might appear different when they were under the influence of the serum. I'm not stupid, I know what they plan to do with those that appear different. Those that they suspect are Divergent, those that they consider to be a threat to our society. Amar, my friend and mentor paid that price with his life. He didn't ask to be "different", he just was. So needless to say... if I can help it and not risk my family, I will help them. As luck would have it, Lauren sucks at computers. No mater how many times I tried to show her what to do... She just couldn't do it. So it was agreed that we would divide stage two. I would monitor the fear simulations. While she in return, would continue to physically train the initiates in the morning. Honestly, I was more than fine with that, as I was growing tired of her sexual advances. The less time with her alone, the better.

This year it's important I stay hundred percent alert. I promised Zeke, I would keep Uriah safe. I suspected a few weeks before his aptitude test, but I wasn't sure. Later that day, Zeke confronted me, confirming my suspicions. He had received not only Dauntless, but Amity... Divergent. I didn't give it a second thought, he and his family have done so much for me since I arrived to Dauntless. It's a no-brainier that I would do anything in my power to protect Uriah. I continue to call the initiates one by one. I can hear their loud bantering coming from the hallways as they all try to distract themselves from what's to come.

So far Uriah seems to not be drawing any attention to himself. He thinks like a Dauntless. When he seems to be under the serum, he's not showing any signs that he is aware of the simulation. His heart rate races, while he discoveries that all the Dauntless cake in the cafeteria is gone. He looks around, trying to figure things out... He finally calms his heart rate. As he wakes up, he looks everywhere but me.

"If you tell anyone..." He begins to say. I can't help the laughter that escapes me. After all the fears I have seen, running out of Dauntless cake, is a first. \

"Tris." I call out, I try not to watch the way she stands up from the floor. The way her cloths fit her curves perfectly. The way she wipes her palms on her pants. I wish I could encircle her in my arms. I wish nothing more than to shield her from what she will face during the weeks to come.

Once the door is closed behind us, I gently touch her shoulder and guide her to the chair. She seems hesitant, to even move. I can't imagine why. To her it's just a another test. "Sit." I instruct her, as much as I want to cuddle Tris I know that wont help her. She needs to be tough right now. I hate that I have to enforce this on her.

"What is the simulation?" She asks, I can hear it in her voice as she tries to control her panic.

"Ever heard the phrase "face your fears? We're taking that literal. The simulation will teach you to control your emotions in the midst of a frightening situation." I explain. I watch her take a deep and steady breath and take her seat finally. I go to my desk that holds both the computer and the serums.

"An injection?" She asks.

"We use a more advanced version of the simulation here, a different serum. We don't need wires " I continue to explain how I can still monitor her without wires. I know Tris well enough to know, this tactic is helping her stall the moment.

I step closer to her, wiping her neck, and inject the serum. No more explanations. If it was any other initiate, I wouldn't have taken the time to explain. Although the average initiate has taken over twenty minutes to over come the fear, we can't take the chance someone suspecting something else could be happening in here.

"The serum will go into effect in sixty seconds. You have to calm yourself, slow your heart rate and your breathing and deal with what is in front of you." I reach up tucking a lose strain of hair behind her ear "Be brave, Tris. I love you." I say just as her eyes get heavy. I turn back to the simulation computer, take a steady breath, as I ready myself from whatever to appear.

The setting Tris invents is eerie and almost beautiful. To watch what's inside her mind, is something else entirely. The sky is yellow-green and the grass is a shade of bright green, which is perfectly still. If the air wasn't so stagnant, I would say this was a dream and not a nightmare. But still air means only one thing, a coming storm.

I see a shadow move across the grass and a large black bird lands on her shoulder. She hits the black bird, hard and then everything happens at once. Thunder rumbles, the sky darkens, only it's not a incoming storm that causes the sky to darken. But a large cluster of the same birds that just landed on her. They all move in unison, towards her.

The sound of her scream is the worst sound in the world. She's desperate for help and I am desperate to help her. Even though what I am seeing isn't real, I hate the sight of her suffering. The crows keep coming for her, as she is frozen in place. She continues to scream for help. I hate that I can't help her. I don't want to watch this, I don't want to watch this another second.

But then she finally unfreezes and begins to move. She lays herself in the grass, relenting and then just relaxes. If she's in pain, she doesn't show it. She just closes her eyes and surrenders, and that is worse than her screaming for help, somehow.

Then just like that, it's over.

She lurches forward in the metal chair, smacking at her body to get the birds off, even though they are gone. I watch her curl into a ball, hiding her face. I slowly get up out of my chair, not wanting to startle her. "Tris, it's over. You're ok." I say gently as I reach out to touch her arm. "You did it, baby." I reach out slowly, encircling her in my arms. She wraps her arms around my waist as she buries her head into my chest. I take the moment to comfort her, rocking us back and forth. As much as I wish I didn't have to let her go, we can't run the risk of getting caught. Then something else comes to mind.

"Tris, how long do you think you were in there?" I ask taking a step back to look at her.

"I don't know. A half hour?" She guesses.

"Three minutes. You got out three times faster than any of the other initiates." I say.

Then I get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Tris might be Divergent. But she didn't do anything to change the simulation, so maybe shes not. Maybe she's just that brave.

"Tomorrow you'll be better at this. You'll see." I say, giving her a proud smile. "Do you have plans tonight... after Sara goes to sleep?" I ask. I feel desperation overwhelming me. I need her, I need to feel her. She looks up at me, smiling weakly and shacking her head no. "Would you consider some alone time with me?" I ask leaning in so our foreheads rest on each other. She nods, unable to speak. I can see she is still struggling with reality. "Ok."

"How do I look?" She asks, running her hands through her hair.

"Tough as nails, Tris." I say with a smile.

I guide her out the back door so no one can see her despair. I give her a quick but tender peck on the lips, and whisper in her ear how much I love her and that I look forward to seeing her and Sara tonight. It's days like this, that has me wanting my girls more than ever. Days like this, that I yearn for the people that make me feel nothing but happiness and joy in this world.

* * *

**A/N**

**** I have gotten a few sweet reviews from a Guest, since they are not logged into a account, I can't respond. So instead I will here... **

**First thing first, Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm always beyond thrilled to see so many of you enjoying these chapter and stories. Its a motivator to keep it up. Like I always say, if you keep reading I have no problems to keep writing. **

**Secondly, I always finish what I started. Up til now I have written and completed Four stories, I have two that are on going and a one shot project that continues giving glimpses of a story that was completed called A rented family. ****In which you are more than welcome to read, of course. Many of my first stories weren't very popular but always worth a second look. **

**I do have many upcoming stories that will be written along with short stories for the upcoming holidays. I hope you and everyone will continue to read them and enjoy them!**

**Stay tuned next chapter will be released September 23rd, Like I said up top things will start to get little more interesting then.**

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	39. Chapter 39

**Happy Reading everyone! **

**WOW, over 400 reviews! **

****Warning the following chapter has sexual content****

**Like always, leave me a comment below. You know me love to hear from ya.**

**The following chapter was referred from both Divergent and Four books of the series.**

**Chapter 39**

**Tris P.O.V**

Tobias and I lay in each other's arms trying to get our breathing and heartbeats under control. I have to admit, this right here right now... is perfect. A perfect way to end the day. That is if only this was the end of our day, I still have to get up, get dressed and make it back to the dorms before curfew.

There are only three weeks left of initiation. Three weeks and Sara and I can be home once and for all with Tobias. I wonder what life will be like for us here. When people find out the truth that Sara is my daughter. I didn't abandon her, or give her up. The reason the Dauntless prodigy hasn't dated is because he has been in a committed relationship with me. My mind quickly wanders towards Lauren, Christina and countless of other girls that have been pining over Tobias.

"Three more weeks." Tobias whispers. I swear he must have been reading my mind.

"Three more weeks." I repeat his words. I feel his lips on my hair as his hold on me tightens. I know if we are not careful we will end up starting something we don't have time to finish.

It wasn't easy sneaking me in here tonight. Tobias borrowed some of Uriah's old clothing, Hana still had stored away. Once Sara was down for the night. We used the clothes to disguised me as a boy, baggy black jeans over my blank pants, along with a large black hoodie, I had the hood up at all times while we were making our way in the hallways. Tobias continuously looked around to make sure coast was clear for us as we made our way.

The moment the door closed to the apartment, we wasted no time helping each other shed our clothes. We left a trail of clothing, as we moved through the apartment to the bedroom. Tobias picked me up from behind my thighs, as I wrapped my arms and legs around him. Tobias whispered his love for me right as he thrusted his massive hard length into me, only taking one long stride. We cried out our pleasure when he was fully seated in me. Of course we were mindful of the neighbors, after all it was just a little after eight... Our neighbors were bound to be getting home and starting their nightly routine. But as much as we tried, Tobias and I still got lost in each other. Once our orgasms reaches their peek, Tobias clamped his hand over my mouth to muffle my screams, as he bite down on my shoulder. I have never known Tobias to be an aggressive, animistic lover, not until now, that is. I like it. But the thought of having to wear a t-shirt until the bite marks subside isn't pleasant. I have gotten used to wearing tank tops instead. But still, it was well worth it. Tobias rolled us both over as we collapsed in each other's arms, so I could lay on top of him. We stay connected as long as we can. I will never tire of having him inside me.

"Then you and Sara will be home for good. Although I'm thinking about getting a sitter for the first night or two, I might want you all to myself." He says. I can feel his soft length begin to stir inside me. I moan, enjoying the sensation of him hardening within me.

"Oh really? What do you have in mind?" I ask, teasingly. I sit up on top of him. We both moan at the friction and the change of positions. He feels deeper this way. His hands slowly make their way from resting on my thighs, to my sides and up to my breasts. He caresses my breasts with his hands. I can't help but begin to rock my hips a little.

"How about I show you what I have in mind?" He says, as he sits up straight. We get lost in each other, kissing with passion and lust. He breaks our kiss, looking at the clock that sits on the nightstand. "We don't have a lot of time, baby. But there is just enough to make you cum nice and hard again." His words send a stream of hot wetness down my canal, he moans feeling it too. "Damn, always so fucking wet."

"Always for you, Tobias. Just for you." I say nearly growling at him. He flips us over so he is now on top of me. His right arm wraps around my left thigh, spreading me further for him. He slowly pulls almost all the way out. Our eyes meet, right has he thrusts fast and hard back into me. Damn, he's going to kill me. He repeats his delicious murderous thrusts. He muffles my screams with his own succulent lips. I feel my walls beginning to clench around his dick, at the same time I feel him swell even more within me. We are both so close to tumbling over the edge. Tobias picks up the pace, I meet each and everyone of his thrusts. Just as we are about to tumble over, Tobias changes positions, letting my left thigh go, allowing my legs to wrap around his waist instead, the heels of my feet digging into his ass. He wraps me securely in his arms, holding me tightly against his body.

"I love you." He whispers into my ear. "I love you, I'm never letting you go. You're mine." He once again picks up the pace.

"Oh god. I'm yours. I'm yours. Yes." I say, incoherently. We both cum hard together. Just like before Tobias clamps his hand over my mouth to muffle my screams, as he once again bites down on the same spot as last time. I can feel him making his mark on me. Something about that sensation sends my orgasm into something I have never felt before.

* * *

I enter the dorms with just fifteen minutes left till curfew. When I walked in, most of the other initiates both born and transfers are crowded in the room with Peter in the center. I see he is holding a piece of paper in both hands. My heart drops knowing damn well what that paper is. I've seen it countless of times when my father would read it at the breakfast table... The Erudite Articles.

"_The mass exodus of the children of Abnegation leaders cannot be ignored or attributed to coincidence. The recent transfer of Beatrice Prior and Caleb Prior, the children of Andrew Prior- Abnegation's new leader and governor. We must call into question why the children of such an important and prestigious man decided that the lifestyle he has set out for them is not an admirable one?"_

Chills creep up my spine. Christina who is standing at the edge of the crowd, looks over her shoulder and spots me. She gives me a worried look, as she begins to move my way. I can't move. I'm frozen in place as I hear the words that continue to be read.

"_According to Dr. Phillip Burke, who had treated Beatrice for numerous injuries the indicated physical abuse. Including an unwanted pregnancy. Beatrice carried and delivered the child to term, but there are no records of the child's whereabouts after the birth. Which leaves more questions than answers. Although we have no records showing abuse on Caleb Prior, we have to assume his injuries were never severe enough to document."_

A few more initiates spot my presence. My heart sinks further as I see the pity in their eyes. Peter must notice, as he too turns around, smirking at me. He looks so proud of himself, like letting everyone in on my secret is the best thing he could have ever done. He turns back to the article to continue reading on.

"_This isn't the first time we have had to questions the integrity of the leaders of Abnegation or the members of our government, it was just two years ago questions roused regarding Marcus Eaton and his treatment of his son Tobias Eaton. Tobias Eaton also chose to defect to Dauntless, it has been reported that he too showed signs of prior abuse."_

I don't know if it's hearing Tobias' name that wakes me from my frozen state, but I begin to move. I can't stop myself even if I try. I make my way through the crowd to Peter. "Give me that." I demand as I reach for the paper in his hand.

"But I'm not done reading yet." He says holding the paper above his head and out of my reach. He turns his head up towards the ceiling to continue to read the article while still holding it out of my reach. Asshole.

"_However, perhaps the answer lies not in a morally bereft man, but in the corrupted ideals of an entire faction. Perhaps the answer is that we have entrusted our city to a group of proselytizing who do not know how to lead us out of poverty and into prosperity."_

That's enough. I feel the anger within me rise, like it has never before. I refuse to jump to try to snatch the paper from him. Instead, I lift my heel and stomp as hard as I can where the bones in his foot connect to his toes. He grits his teeth trying to prevent a scream that threaten to come out of him. This causes him to loosen his hold on the paper. I snatch the paper from him, tearing it apart piece by piece. My rage won't subside, it only grows. I throw myself at him, causing him to fall backwards. I straddle his stomach, punching his face in. "That's my father!" I scream. "My Father, you coward!" I feel a cold hand on my waist pulling me off Peter. I try to calm my breathing, as I allow Will to drag me into the hall and away from the scene.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

I surface from the simulation with a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I detach from the wires and get up. She's still recovering from her simulation from nearly drowning. I watch her try to steady her breathing, I watch her chest rise and fall. I try to steady my breaths, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I've always known she was different from anyone else. I just always thought it was because of my feelings for her, which made her so extraordinary to me. Although I still think that, I know that's not all it is. I continue to watch her for a moment, not sure how to say what I need to say.

"What?" She says, still breathless.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"Do what?" She asks, as if she doesn't know what I am talking about. But she forgot one thing, I know her too well. I know when she is lying to me. Right now, I see that she is.

"Crack the glass, Tris." I say, cocking my head to the side.

"I... I don't know." She says, she looks at everything but my eyes. That right there, has always been her down fall, when she can't look at me in the eyes. I nod, giving her my hand to help her get up from the chair. She stands, but leans against the wall for support. She finally looked up at me... irritably. "What?"

"There are no cameras, no surveillance in this room, Tris. Now, I am going to ask you one more time. How did you break the glass?" I ask, clenching my jaw.

"I don't know." She answers each word slowly. Maybe she doesn't know how she is doing it, I wonder. I nod, let's try this again.

"What was your aptitude test results, Tris?" I ask her, I look into her eyes... I lean my hand against the wall right next to her head. I am hoping that she sees and knows that she is safe with me... to tell me the truth.

"Abnegation." She says. I nod, she isn't going to tell me. "And Dauntless." She finally says. I nod, not being able to find the right words. Crap. "And Erudite." She says, breaking our gaze. She looks down at the floor, as if she is ashamed. Fuck. Three, that's unheard of.

"You're Divergent." I say softly. She cracked the glass. She's Divergent. She's in danger. The love of my life, the one person that has always meant everything to me, the mother of my child... is now in danger. "I'll delete the footage. But Tris I don't want to scare you... but unless you want to wind up dead at the bottom of the Chasm, you'll figure out how to hide it during your simulations. It's why Amar was killed." I explain. The thought of Tris being killed, losing her forever scares me more than anything ever has before. I rather face Marcus every day of the rest of my life, than to lose Tris like that.

"I'm scared, Tobias." She says, I can hear her voice shaking with fear. I lean in letting our foreheads rest against each other. I breath in her scent letting it calm me.

"I am too, baby. I can't lose you. We can't lose you. We'll figure it out. You should go, I need to delete that footage, the sooner the better." I give her a quick kiss, before she leaves the back way. The moment she closes the door, I walk over to the computer. Just hitting a few compounds will delete the footage. But I know it won't be enough. I need to make sure there is no way to recover the file. Once the file has been deleted, I double check her file, making sure the only thing that's in there is the data from her first simulation.

But I know that won't be enough, I have to make an excuse on why the system failed to record her. I pull out my pocket knife and wedge it between the panels covering the motherboard of the computer. I pry them apart. Dauntless headquarters is basically a leaky cave, water damage happens all the time. This is no different. I take my water bottle and pour some water between the panels and watch as the screen goes black.

* * *

"Hey," Zeke says with sleep in his voice. He is leaning his head into his fist, attempting to make himself a pillow. "Want to take over for me? I practically need to tape my eyes open."

"Sorry, I just need to use a computer. Um you do know it's eight thirty, right?" I point out.

"I get tired when I'm bored out of my mind. Shift's almost over, though. Hey, how's my princess? I haven't seen her in a while." Zeke lets out a yawn.

"She's good, getting big." I comment.

"Yeah, she is. You and Tris thinking about having another one?" He asks with his eyes closed.

"Not for a little while, too much on our plate for now."I say, pinching the bridge of my nose. "When are you going to knock up Shauna, finally?" Redirecting the conversation.

"Nope, not for me. I'm not ready yet." He says, I can actually see his color begin to pale.

"Never really are, until it happens bro." I say.

I sit down at my normal desk, which is just a few seats away from Zeke. I demand for the computer to come to life. One thing I have always loved about the control room at night is that there are only three people monitoring the footage, so the room is silent except for the hum of the computers. I angle the screen so Zeke and Jake can't see what appears on my screen. I begin to log in, I have created a fake username and password in hopes that nothing can be traced back to me. Although I have high suspicions that Max and Jeanine are working together, and I am curious, I have to also protect my identity and my family.

Once logged in, I open the mirroring program that lets me use Max's computer remotely. It takes a second to kick in, but when it does, it's as though I am sitting at Max's office, physically using the same machine.

I work quickly, through the files. He labels his folders with numbers, so I don't know what each one contains without opening each one. I begin to open folder after folder... Maybe I was wrong, I can't seem to find anything after all. But then I found something strange. A list of supplies, but the supplies don't involve food or fabric like you would expect for mundane Dauntless life. This list if filled with weapons, syringes, and something that is listed as Serum D2.

One thing that hits my mind that would require Dauntless to have so many weapons, an attack. But on who?

I look around the control room, making sure the coast is still clear. My heart is beating so frantically, the idea that it might burst out of my chest and fly around the room comes to mind. I see Zeke is playing a computer game that he wrote himself. Jake appears to be having the same struggles as Zeke to stay alert. He is slumped over to one side, only one eye appears to be open. No one is paying attention to me.

I continue to open file after file, looking for any additional clues. It's a waste of effort, until I come across a file with a map. It's marked mostly with letters and numbers, so at first I don't know what it's showing.

Then I open a map of the city on the Dauntless database to compare them, and sit back in my chair as I realize what this all means. Chills runs down my spine.

The map is focused on the Abnegation sector.

The attack will be against Abnegation.

"Shift's over, bedtime." Zeke says, nudging my leg with his foot.

"No, I need a drink." I say, I try to cover my voice from sounding shocked.

"I'm in." Jake says from behind his desk. He stretches his limbs as he stands.

"Well, alrighty then." Zeke says, grinning.

* * *

I'm not sure I remember what made me laugh, but Zeke said it, and it was hilarious. The Pit sways a little more with each beer I drink. I hold onto the railing to steady myself and tip the rest of my beer down my throat.

I just need to forget. Just for tonight. Every worry, every problem, every blood that might be shed, every second that places my family in danger, gets washed down with each beer.

Well, that's actually a lie, but it's never too late to get comfortable with lying to myself.

I get a glimpse of a blonde head bobbing in the crowd and follow it down to Tris' face. For once, she's not wearing multiple layers of clothing. Her shirt collar isn't pressed right up against the bottom of her throat. My eyes continue to linger down her body, her body that I find beyond fucking sexy as hell. Stop it, I scold myself. I can feel myself twitching in my pants, if I'm not careful I can easily embarrass myself. I am still her instructor, she is my initiate. We are in public, no one can know the truth about us.

"Tris." Her name slips out of my mouth, there is no stopping it. Honestly, I suddenly don't care to try. I walk towards her, ignoring all the stares of my other initiates that she is with. I feel the heat of jealousy run through me, when I notice one of them is Al. Of course, Al would be with them. He always is. He who I have caught countless of times eye fucking my girlfriend.

"Have I told you … lately... how... beautiful you are?" I try to get out, but I'm sure she may not have understood more than half of that. I look down realizing, I'm still holding my now empty beer bottle. Damn, who the fuck drank my beer again? Mm, oh well. I wonder what she is wearing under there?

"You usually don't look so bad yourself." She says, she seems to be looking everywhere but me. Why won't she look at me? Did I do something wrong? I love her. I should always do the right things. "What are you doing, Four?" She asks. Is she seriously calling me that?

"Don't call me that. You know who I am." I say as my empty bottle now seems to be waving in the air. Very interesting seeing how it flies through the air like that. She steps a little closer to me, I wish she would just touch me, kiss me, make me feel like the weight of the world isn't suddenly sitting on my shoulders. But it is, my family and now this damn city all sitting on my shoulders. Gotta say, that's a lot of weight.

"Tobias." She whispers. "What is going on? What are you doing?" I can see the confusion and possibly anger in her eyes. Drinking. I think to myself, but she probably already noticed that.

"Flirting with death," I say, laughing. "Drinking near the Chasm. Mmm. Probably not a good idea." I confess to her.

I look over my shoulder at both Zeke and Jake, although they are both laughing and probably just as drunk as me. Zeke seems to notice who I am talking to. He cocks his head up towards me, grinning like a idiot.

I lean into her, close to her ear so no one can hear me but her. "You look good, Tris. Too good. Good enough to eat. I'm starving for you, baby." She steps back stunned by my words. She looks around almost paranoid. I laugh at her response.

"Do me a favor and stay away from the Chasm, okay." She says, trying to smile but it doesn't meet her eyes. Why? She should always smile. No worries.

"Of course, baby." I say. I tilt my head back along with my empty beer bottle trying to down the rest of it. Damn, its empty. Who in the hell drank my beer, again? I feel a hand clap on my shoulder, I glance at the mystery person that is touching me. I don't want anyone but her touching me. No one should touch me. Zeke. Should have known.

"Don't worry, I got him." He says, reassuring her. Tris smiles, still with worry as she waves goodbye to turn and leave.

One thing I know: for helping me forget how awful the world is, I prefer her to alcohol. If only I could take her home and have my way with her all night long.

* * *

**A/N**

**So I tried to let the inner dunk Four out in my writing, I tried to make it just readable enough to believe that he is drunk. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Stay tuned next chapter will be released September 30th**

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone!**

**Trini**


	40. Chapter 40

**Happy Reading Everyone! Keep leaving those comments. I love reading them. The following chapter was refereed from both the Divergent and Four books of the series.**

**Chapter 40**

**Tobias P.O.V**

I woke up early this morning with a massive hangover. I drank a bottle of water, downing two ibuprofen along with it. It didn't take long after that for my head to clear. Even though I would love nothing more than to ignore what I have discovered, I know I won't be able to live with myself. But I also know I need help, I can't stop what might be coming alone.

I dress in black sweats and a t-shirt, and tie up my running shoes. To anyone that might be watching me, they will think that I'm just going on an innocent run. No one would suspect what I really might be doing. I grab my backpack and fill it with non-perishable items that I have been storing for a rainy day.

I take a chance walking up to the first factionless man I see, just blocks away on the outskirts of the Dauntless compound. I demanded him to take me to Evelyn. I gave him my only secret weapon I had to use, my given name Tobias Eaton. He gasped at the recognition of my name. He agreed to getting word to her and having her meet me on the seven thirty train, last car of the train, just like last time.

I sit with my back against the wall, an arm curled around one of my knees, and watch the city pass by. I see someone running alongside the train when it reaches the north side of the city. I stand up, holding on to one of the rails. I watch as Evelyn stumbles into the car, I notice she wears a well combined faction wardrobe.

"Hello." She says, she gives me a small smile.

"Hi." I say.

"It's been awhile, you look well." She says taking in my appearance.

"Could say the same to you." I say. I hate making small talk. But I also know she isn't eating well. She's factionless, and the Abnegation haven't been providing as much aid as they usually do, with the Erudite bearing down on them the way they are. I reach over my shoulder, and hand her the back bag.

"It's just bland soup and vegetables, but its better than nothing." I say as I offer it to her.

"Who says I need your help?" She says, carefully. "I'm doing just fine, you know." She crosses her arms over her chest.

I can't help but notice how alike Tris and Evelyn are in some ways. Both stubborn, independent women... I remember Hana always joked with Zeke says boys marry their mothers. I know in some ways Tris and Evelyn do carry the same characteristics. But Tris is different where it counts the most. She is loving and caring. She would never abandon her child and leave it to a monster, not like Evelyn did. Tris puts our daughter first, above herself. In contract Evelyn is selfish, she looks out for herself no matter who is left behind.

"Yeah, that's not for you, it's for all your skinny friends. If I were you, I wouldn't turn down food." I say a little to harsher than I anticipated.

"I'm not. I'm just not used to you caring. It's a little disarming." She says, taking the backpack.

"I'm familiar with the feeling. How long was it before you checked in on my life? Seven years." I say harshly. I can't help it, she brings out the worst in me. Yeah, nothing like Tris there.

"If you asked me to come here just to start this argument again, I'm afraid I can't stay long." She sighs.

"No. No, that's not why I asked you to come here." I say, running my hand through my hair.

"Did you rethink my offer, is this about joining us after all?" She asks. I try to keep myself from exploding at her question. As if I would ever reconsider leaving my family. My daughter, to be raised without her father.

"Do you really think I would reconsider?" I ask, the words leave my mouth before I can hold my tongue.

I didn't want to contact her at all, but I didn't know where else to turn to. If the Dauntless members were to find out, no doubt my loyalties would be questioned. But last time I spoke with Evelyn I remember she was well informed about the city, more than I was. I assumed she might know how to help me with this, before its too late. I know its a risk, but I'm not sure where else to turn.

"I've been keeping an eye on Max. You said Erudite were involved with Dauntless, and you were right. They're planning something together, Max and Jeanine and who knows who else." I don't tell her everything I know, but just enough. She doesn't look surprised at all by what I tell her. She goes into her own suspicious about Erudite. She's notices that they are breaking rules and not seeming to be getting into trouble with the councilmen for it.

"Okay. How do we warn them?" I ask, the obvious question.

"Warn who?" She asks, she acts like we are not on the same page.

"The Abnegation." I say hotly. "How do we warn the Abnegation that they're going to be killed, how do we warn the Dauntless that their leaders are conspiring against the council how-" I pause as her expression hardens. I realize she has no intentions of warning anyone. She wants this to happen.

I remember the words she spoke last time when I saw her, "Sometime soon everyone will have to choose a side, and I know which one you would rather be on."

"You already knew." I say beginning to pace back and forth. Damn I'm such an idiot. "You knew they were planning something like this, and have been for awhile. You're waiting for it. Counting on it." I wipe my mouth with my hand. "I can't believe you. They're not all Marcus, Evelyn. They're defenseless."

"You think they are so innocent." She presses her lips together into a tight line. "I have no lingering affection for my former factions. I don't want them, or any faction, to continue to control this city and the people in it. If they want to fight for power, and begin a war... I will let them. They will only do half the work for me." She continues to blame the Abnegation for helping Marcus fake her death. But I can't stand to looking at her anymore, let alone hearing her out. She may have her reasons for wanting the factions in this city to be destroyed, but the death of countless innocent people isn't justified enough for me. I jump out of the train cars once the Dauntless compound is close.

That didn't go well.

* * *

I entered the fear landscape room, with minutes to spare before the initiates are to arrive. I can't believe I wasted my time with Evelyn, I can't believe I thought that she would help me, she, who abandoned her own flesh and blood and left him with an abusive monster. Maybe some part of me really hoped that she had changed. But I won't make that mistake again. My mind continues to be in a daze as the initiates enter the hallway, taking their seats as they wait for me to start calling them one by one. Tris eyes me questioningly, no doubt she sees something is wrong on my face. She has always been able to read me no matter how I try to mask my emotions. I've never minded, I loved that she knows and sees the real me, while the rest of the city doesn't.

Of course, my eyes glare at the boy that sits right next to Tris. I don't know if something has happened, but I have noticed that ever since visiting day, Tris has been acting more and more uncomfortable when she is close proximity to Al. I hate to see her in distress.

"Al." I call him first. I see him stand, eyeing Tris' body right in front of me before making his way through the door. Seriously? I'm right here.

This is going to be a long day.

When it comes to someone's fears, it can be surprising what terrifies them. I find myself at a loss sometimes. Often, their appearance never gives away their fears. For example moths. I watch, sipping my hot cup of black coffee, as Christina cries and whines about moths touching her skin, getting into her ear canals. She tries to cover her nose and ears with her hands and she screams for help. Last year I got a kick out of a lot of the fears I came across never thinking someone could have such ridiculous fears, now nothing surprises me. I sit back monitoring her heart rate, breathing and her fears. It takes her over half an hour to calm herself before she can finally escape. She cries, as I try to help her stand and exit. I just want this day to be over with, the faster I rush the initiates out the door the faster my day can end.

Just as Christina approaches the door she stops turning around, smiling up at me. I get a uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Thank you Four, for helping me." Her hand lifts, as she attempts to touch my cheek. I instantly stop her before our skin can touch.

"What do you think you are doing initiate?" I demand.

"I just... wanted to show my appreciation. I can't imagine how lonely you must feel during initiation... No time to date, no time to release some steam. I want to be there for you." She says. I cut her off, this has gone on long enough.

"My dating status is none of your concern initiate. I do not appreciate you slutting around. Now please leave before I make you factionless." I see the shock and hurt on her face. I don't care, she needs to know that I will not tolerate such behavior. She quickly exits the room, with nothing but sobs escaping her. I wonder for the moment how life after initiation will be when everyone finds out about Tris and me, not to mention that Sara is our daughter.

"Tris." I call out, holding the door for her. I close it immediately behind her. I gesture for her to take a seat while I prepare another dose of serum.

"Is everything ok?" Tris asks. "You seem a little off."

"Yeah, everything is fine. Long day." I say. I turn towards her, syringe in hand. "You ready?" I ask, a little too coldly. I know I shouldn't take my shit out on her, it isn't her fault. But I just need this day to be over and done with.

"Yeah." She says, sitting back and closes her eyes. One thing about Tris, she always known when to push and when to let things go. I take a deep breath, swipe her neck clean, and inject her with the serum.

"Be brave, Tris. I love you." I say, just as the serum takes her under. I turn back to the computer and link myself into her fear. I really wish I didn't have to sit here and watch her face her fears again. But I have no choice. I watch the screen as it emerges into a white covered room. There is no in between color, just white floor and ceiling, the room almost seems too bright with it all.

Then I see her, Tris, she stands alone in the center of the room. The only other item that is present is a single table next to her, with a gun. She stares at it, not sure what is going on. Suddenly a door appears at the farthest end of the room, it opens allowing four people to walk into the room. I can't tell who three of the four people are, but the form of one of them I recognize. The form is small, child like. As they come closer to Tris, the images of them become clear. Andrew stands at the furthest to the left, as he holds hands with Natalie, she holds onto Sara's hand, than lastly Sara appears to be holding my hand. We all walk together towards Tris. She glances between us four, and the small table that still holds the gun.

"Pick it up." An unrecognized voice says. "Now." Tris does as she is told. She slowly picks up the gun.

"Shoot them." The voice says.

"What? No." Tris yells out looking everywhere in the room.

"Do it now. That's an order." The voice demands.

"Beatrice, it's alright. You have to do what you have to do." Andrew says, his face is expressionless.

"Beatrice, we love you." Natalie says, nodding her head towards her daughter as a form of encouragement.

"Tris, I love you. Be brave." Simulation Tobias says.

"Mama." Sara says, she lifts both her arms for Tris to take her.

"Do it now, or else." The voice says. "You have until the count of ten." The countdown begins.

"Ten." Tris shakes her arms. "Nine." She shakes her head, not able to wrap her head around the order. "Eight. Seven. Six. Five." Tris lifts her arms, aiming the gun at Andrew first. She apologizes to her father before pulling the trigger. He collapses to the ground, as tears spill down Tris' face. "Four." Tris aims the gun again at Natalie, just as she apologized to Andrew she apologizes to Natalie and pulls the trigger. Natalie's lifeless body falls to the ground. Then she aims the gun at me, as more tears fall down her cheeks. Her determination waivers as she can't pull the trigger. She glances at Sara, as a more sobs escape her. "Three. Two." Tris yells, turning the gun on herself, as she tells us she loves us. She pulls the trigger.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

I hold my head in my hands and breath deeply. I can still feel the sting in my head just like when I pulled the trigger. I don't need to lift my head to know Tobias is staring at me. No doubt lost in his own thoughts. I just couldn't do it, I couldn't kill him or Sara.

"Tris." Tobias says, I realize his voice sounds closer than where I thought he was. I am reassured when I feel his hand on my back, rubbing circular motions. No doubt trying to comfort me. "Tris, it wasn't real." He says, as I feel him leaning in resting his forehead against the back of my head. I don't move, I won't dare to. I just remain sitting in the chair, my elbows continue to rest on my knees, my head continue to resting in my hands. I can't move. "Baby, I love you. We're okay. Sara and I, your mom and dad... we're all okay." He whispers, his hand never slows and never stops rubbing my back. We stay there for what seems like forever. I don't want to move. I can't move, not yet.

Suddenly I feel my body leaving the seat, as Tobias lifts me into his arms. His left hand forces my chin to lift so I can look into his eyes. But there are no words to be said. We both stare at each other, glancing between our eyes and lips. The excitement and the adrenaline between us, causes an irresistible urge for each other. I can see the desire and lust in his eyes. No doubt if he could, he would bend me over this chair right now and take me. But we both know, this isn't the time or the place for that. It would be too risky, someone could just walk in and catch us. For a brief moment I can see that he doesn't care, as his desire clouds his judgment.

"I better go." I say, breaking us from the trance. He nods, unable to speak. "I love you, Tobias." I say before disentangling myself from him.

"I love you too, Tris." He says, letting go of me. Obviously we don't trust ourselves even for a quick kiss, afraid things could be taken too far, with no way to stop.

* * *

I take my time getting back to the dorms. I figure I would shower and change into a fresh set of clothes before taking off to see Sara. I really want, no, need to see her. Just to feel her in my arms. But when I get back to the dorms, I see the initiates standing in a group, Eric is in front of them with a chalkboard in his hands. No one can see what it says, since it is facing away from us. I work my way through the group towards Christina, Will and Al.

"What's going on?" I whisper.

"Rankings for stage two." Will answers.

"I thought there weren't any cuts after stage two." I hiss.

"There aren't. Its just a progress report, sort of thing." He response. I nod.

We all wait as patient as we can. Until Eric finally lifts the board and hangs it off the nail that is embedded in the wall. The room falls silent for only seconds as we all take in our rankings. I crane my neck looking for my name. My eyes almost pop out of my head when I notice where I am in the rankings, first place. It seems that everyone noticed at the same time I did, as all the heads in the room turn my way. I continue to follow the list down Peter second, Christina is seventh, Will is ninth, Al is last. If Al doesn't increase his rankings in the next three weeks, he will be factionless.

"Nice job, Tris." Will says quietly. I nod unable to find my voice. If I was hated before, I am without a doubt loathed now. Then it hits me, I am Edward. Could be my eye next, or worst.

Peter turns toward me slowly, tension written all over him. I see nothing but the pure hatred he has for me. He makes his way past me towards his bunk, but the last second he whips around and shoves me against the wall. He pins me against the wall with one hand on each shoulder.

"I will not be outranked by a Slut Stiff," he hisses. "How did you do it, huh? How the hell did you do it?" He doesn't wait for me to answer, as he pulls me by my shoulders just inches forward away from the wall and slams me right back into it. Maybe it was all those times that Marcus slammed me against the walls in his house, but I don't flinch. I refuse to give Peter the satisfaction. I glare right back at him, coldly.

Will grabs Peter by his shirt collar and drags him away from me. "Leave her alone. Only a coward bullies a little girl." He says, giving the death glare to Peter.

Little girl?

"A little girl? Are you blind or just stupid?" Peter says pushing Will off of him. "She's going to edge you out of the rankings and out of Dauntless and your going to get nothing, all because she knows how to manipulate people and you don't. So when you realize that she's out to ruin us, you let me know." He says as he turns and storms out of the dorms. Molly and Drew follow right behind him.

"Thank you." I say to Will. But then I see something change with in Will's expression, it's cold, no longer friendly towards me.

"Is he right? Are you trying to manipulate us?" He asks, stepping closer to me.

"How on earth would I do that?" I say. I can't believe this. After everything.

"I don't know." He shrugs. "By acting weak so we pity you and then being tough to psyche us out." He says. Evidently this isn't the first time he has thought about this.

"Psyche you out?" I repeat his words in disbelief. "I'm your friend. I wouldn't do that." He doesn't respond, he doesn't have to. He doesn't believe me.

"Don't be an idiot, Will. She is weak." Christina says, as she walks between Will and I, heading out of the dorms. Will follows her out, Al follows right behind them. Great. I reach my bunk, pulling out a change of clothes and head for the showers. Wanting nothing more than to get out of the dorms as quickly as possible.

* * *

I can hear the laughter coming down the hall from Hana's apartment. A high giggly squeak, I recognize it as Sara's laugh. I open the door to the apartment, not really sure what I would find. I see Sara standing on a step stool at the kitchen island, Hana beside her. They seem to be pounding on something, I stand there taking the moment in. Hana is so great with her, a true adopted grandma at heart. She smiles down at Sara and they laugh and talk. I can see Sara's emotions on her face as she lights up at Hana's attention.

I feel as if everything makes sense in the world. Sure, Tobias and I have been through hell and back, facing demons, and obstacles but in the end it is all worth it. She is worth it. I would gladly take a million beatings if I had to do it all over again. I'm sure Tobias feels the same way.

"Mama." Sara calls out for me the moment she sees me. I walk cautiously towards them.

"Hey Tris." Hana says. "Long day." She must have noticed something on my face. I nod not wanting to get into it. She nods in response, understanding. I glance over at what it is they are doing. I see a ball of dough of some kind.

"Cookies." Sara says with so much excitement.

"That's right Sara, sugar cookies." Hana says. She lifts up cookie cutters for Sara to choose from. "Which one sweetie T-rex, heart, or the star?"

"Mmm." Sara says she placed her index finger on her lips as if she is trying to think. She looks so grownup and cute, I can't help but laugh at the sight. "T-rex and star." Sara says, smiling widely.

"T-rex and star it is. We also are making a pizza for dinner." Hana says.

"Yay, pizza pizza." Sara says, as she beams with so much excitement.

"There are my favorite girls in the world." Tobias says as he comes into view. He first goes to Sara, kissing her forehead. She happily tells him her day, including making sugar cookies and pizza. I continue to cut vegetables for both the pizza toppings and the salad. I feel hands sneak around my waist, as I am being pulled into his chest. "Hey." He leans in planting kisses on my neck, I swear after the day I've had, I have little to no self control. I will push him into the bathroom if I need to. "How's my top initiate?" He asks. Suddenly the urge to have my way with him disappears. As the images of Peter slamming me into the wall, with hatred all over him. The people I thought were my friends that could think I would manipulate and cheat against them. No doubt the hell I will go through when the truth is revealed. "Tris, what is it?" Tobias asks, obviously picking up on my mood.

"We'll talk about it later." I say, he nods not pushing any further.

Dinner goes well, not a slice of pizza was left behind. We all pitched in making a few different varieties of pizzas. Tobias announced that he is needed in the control room tonight. He kisses his daughter good night before kissing me tenderly on the lips and saying our own goodbyes.

I arrive at the dorms with only a few minutes before curfew on purpose. I refuse to look at anyone in the face after this afternoon. I figure if they believe I would do such things, then it's not worth fighting over. I quickly grab a change of clothes, along with my toiletries, head to the bathroom, and get ready for bed. Once I enter the dorms, I placing my dirty clothes in the hamper underneath my bed. I crawl into bed wanting nothing more than for sleep to take me over.

I don't know how long I've laid here tossing and turning. Nothing seems to work, I can't fall asleep. I decide to take a short walk and get a drink of water. I'm not thirsty, but just need something to do. I tug my hair to one side of my shoulder and bend over. As soon as the water touches my lips, I hear voices at the end of the hallway. I creep closer to them, trusting the dark to keep me hidden.

"So far there haven't been any signs of it." I hear the voice saying. I instantly know it's Eric.

"Well, you wouldn't have seen much of it yet. A female voice says. "Don't forget the reason I had Max appoint you. You first priority is always finding them. Always." She continues. I try to take a few steps closer, wanting to get a better look at the woman who is talking. But I can't move, can't take another step closer as a hand covers my mouth and another person's arms grabs me by the waist from behind. I try to scream and wiggle free. I bite down on the hand that covers my mouth.

"Ow." The owner of the hand cries out. For the moment there is nothing covering my mouth. But I am frozen when I hear the voice that speaks.

"Shut up and keep her mouth covered." Peter demands. Cold shivers run down my spine realizing for the second time today... I am Edward.

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned next chapter will be released October 7th**

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone!**

**Trini**


	41. Chapter 41

**Happy reading everyone! So as most of you have guessed... this chapter is the one where Tris does get attacked. For those of you that feel uncomfortable or unsure what to expect let me assure you that if you have read the book, then you will be familiar with the attack. The attack though is given in a different POV that we have not done yet. So read it as you will. **

**There will be multiple POV changes throughout the chapter, please be on the lookout. Other than that... Don't forget I want reviews! I love reading them!**

**The following chapter is referenced from both Divergent and Four book.**

**Chapter 41**

**Tobias P.O.V**

I walk into the control room, where Gus greets me with a grunt and the other two on staff don't even notice me come in.

I don't try to go through Max's files again. I feel like I know everything that I need to know. Something bad is coming and I have no idea whether I'll be able to stop it. I need to tell someone, knowing this seems to be eating me alive. I need someone to share in this with, so they can tell me what to do. I have never lied to Tris before or kept anything from her. That is until now. Some part of me wants nothing more than to protect her, shield both her and Sara from this. She has enough going on right now with initiation and having to suffer through her fear of landscapes. This is the last thing she needs.

I scroll through the footage, looking over the city streets and then returning to the Dauntless compound. Most of the hallways are so dark, I couldn't see anything even if it was there. In my headphones, I hear only the rush of water in the chasm or the whistle of the wind through the alleys. I lean my head in my hand that rests on top of my desk. I let out a long, exhausted sigh. I am tired, both the stress of initiation, getting Tris through it, and now this possible attack is really doing a number on me. I must have dozed off to something like sleep.

"Go to bed, Four." Gus says from across the room.

I jerk awake, and nod. If I can't focus on the footage there is no sense in me being here monitoring the safety of the city. I log out of my account and walk down the hallway to the elevator, blinking myself awake. As I cross the lobby, I hear a scream coming from below, coming from the Pit. This scream is not the typical Dauntless screams, or a scream out of pleasure... This scream is filled with nothing but terror. I run as fast as I can towards the scream. My breathing is fast and heavy, but even.

I finally come into view of three tall, dark clothed people. They are standing next to the railing of the Chasm. They are crowded around a fourth, smaller target, and even though I can't see much about them, I know a fight when I see one, if you even call it a fight, seeing that it's three against one.

"Hey." I shout out, hoping my "Four" voice would be enough to intimidate the attackers. Although they don't waiver, keeping their hold on the fourth, I am able to make out some detail of the person that is being attacked. I see nothing but red as I realize the fourth person has blonde hair, and is a small feminine figure. The fourth person is Tris.

* * *

**Al P.O.V**

The feelings of doubt, fear, and suffocation are tearing me apart. I place the black cloth mask over my head, to cover my face. I am instructed to follow Peter and Drew's lead, and to keep quiet. I pant heavily, as my hands are shaky and sweaty. I think part of me is in shock that I am even here, that I am even considering this. Peter said all we had to do was to scare the crap out of Tris. To put so much fear in her that she will think twice before she continues to beat the rest of us out of Dauntless. I'm last on the scoreboard, if I don't do something about it. I will be factionless. It's something that I can't allow to happen.

But can I really do this to her? Wasn't it on visiting day, I put my arm around her that I tried to kiss her? But I don't completely regret it. I had to make my move, I had to try. I'd been having feelings for her since the first day of initiation. The moment I saw her, I wanted her to be mine. It's taken us all by surprise that a small girl from Abnegation, turned out to be more Dauntless than all of us put together. So I figured I would try to be more Dauntless, I'd be brave for her. But then I saw it, it was so clear on her face that she would never think of me as anything more then just Al, her friend. Never Al, her boyfriend. I never cared or believed the articles that Erudite released. But even then, she said that she was already seeing someone else. It didn't take me long to figure out who that someone was. It was something that I have been seeing for awhile but refused to think anything of it, Four.

The thought, the images of them together sickens me. Can't she see that he is just taking advantage of her. The guy is our instructor for crying out loud. He is only using her to get his rocks off, nothing more. Once he is done with her, he will just throw her aside. I guess if the articles are true, this wouldn't be the first time she was thrown aside. After all she is the first stiff in history to get pregnant out of wedlock. Rumor has it she left the baby, motherless to start a new life here. But him? How desperate is she? To just give herself to him and not have any respect for herself.

I hear the door to the dorms open, bringing me back to this moment in time. It's her, I know it. I look up, sure enough she has her arms crossed. She looks cold and lost in thought, not really observant to her surroundings. We stay hidden in the shadows of the Compound as we watch her walk to the water fountain as she bends down to take a drink of the refreshing water. But something catches her attention, she lifts her head towards the whispers that come from down the hall. We watch her as she tries to make out the conversation that is taking place.

"It's time, Al move it." I hear Peter say in my ear. The three of us, or should I say more like Drew and myself, jump into action. We do as Peter instructs us to do. She never suspected us, until it's too late. My hand was already over her mouth. Tris has always been so petite, it was one of the things that drew me to her. But now with my hand on her mouth I notice how small she truly is. I try to push unwelcome thoughts out of my head, now is not the time. If I'm not careful I can easily suffocate her right here with my large hand.

"Lift her up, c'mon." Peter continues to instructs us.

My other arm wraps around her waist, lifting her like she weighs nothing. Drew grabs her legs and we make our way to the Chasm with Peter leading the way.

"Alright, let's get this over and done with." Peter insists. My blood starts to run cold as I see him gesture to the edge of the Chasm. But there is no time to process this. I act on instructions, shutting my brain off.

Drew and I place her on her feet, she begins to struggle as she tries to free herself from our grasp. This causes the three of us to grab a hold of her firmer now... including Peter.

"You sure you're sixteen, Stiff? Doesn't feel like you're more than twelve." Peter says, taunting her.

"Wait, I think I found something!" Drew says with a chuckle.

When the realization of his words hits me I turn my head in time to see their intentions. My stomach sinks at the thought, this is the last thing I would expect for them to try right now. It's not enough we are assaulting, and scaring her out of Dauntless. Now let's add sexual assault to the list. Then again, this is Peter. Peter, that has been harassing her ever since we stepped foot in Dauntless.

"Stop that!" I yell at both of them. This was a bad idea... how... could... I... this is wrong. This is Tris. No matter where she is ranked we have no right. She earned her spot, not like the rest of us. Just then out of nowhere, I feel two hands at my shoulders grabbing me with all their strength throwing me the opposite way. Which causes me to loosen the grip I had on Tris. The hands are slamming me hard against the cold, hard stone wall. My head and nose crash into the wall and I crumble down to the floor, as blood spills out of my wounds. When I look up, I see the scene play out in front of me, like a horror film. It's unreal. Four has Drew on the floor, he has seemed to have lost control of himself. His face looks like an angry animal as he repeatedly punches Drew multiple times over the head, stomach... anywhere he can do damage. He as seem to have lost his mind, as he only focuses on Drew. He doesn't realize that Peter still has Tris. Peter who is taking advantage of Four's lack of attention, continues to hit her in the face, jaw, anywhere he thinks will cause the most damage. I see her holding her rib cage, he must have hit her there too. I see the evil grin Peter has on his face. He grabs Tris throat with one hand holding her over the railing. If he lets go, she will fall into the Chasm. Just like he can read my mind Peter grins even wider like the devil himself, and let's go. My heart sinks further into my stomach... The thought of Tris falling to her death. I know now, I will not live with myself for this. I made this happen, I did this. I was and am a coward. But then I watch Tris hold her arms straight out in front of her as Peter lets go, her armpits catch the railing. She may not be able to hold on too much longer. But for now she is alive and not at the bottom of the Chasm. Peter turns and runs off not looking back to see what damage he left behind. I turn my attention back to Tris, who is staring at Four... fear is written all over her face. She is barely hanging on, she's too weak to pull herself back over.

"Four," Tris cries out. Trying to get the attention of her protector.

I can see the moment he hears her voice, it snaps him back to reality. He stops beating Drew that instant. Leaving Drew a bloody pulp, he turns to Tris realizing that she needs him more now than ever. He rushes over to her with both arms extended out to help her back over the railing.

I don't have to stay for the rest. I knew she would be safe for now. I get up and run off. But where? Where do I go? I run down several hallways looking for a place to hide, a place to figure out what to do. What have I done?

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

"Four." Her voice is quiet, ragged, and its the only thing that could possibly reach me in this place. Shes hanging from the railing, dangling over the chasm like a piece of bait from a fishing hook. The other one, the last attacker is gone.

I run toward her, grabbing her under her shoulders and pull her over the edge of the railing. I hold her against me. She presses her face to my shoulder, twisting her fingers into my shirt. I let the warmth of her injured, broken body give me a small amount of comfort and relief that she is alive, that somehow I got to her before something much worse could have happened to her.

Drew is on the ground, I hear him groan as I carry the woman I love away to safety. I don't give it a second thought to where I will take her. I refuse to take her to the infirmary, where the others who went after her would think to look for her. Instead I decide to take her to the safety of our home, where no one will look for her there. I shove my way through the door of our apartment. I don't stop until I lay her down on our bed.

I gently run my fingers over her nose, cheekbones looking for any injuries. I check her pulse and breathing. I feel relief wash over me when everything seems to be normal so far and steady. I check as carefully as possible the bump on the back of her head, although it's swollen and scraped, doesn't seem serious. The aderenaline I was running on finally leaves my body, as I realize that she isn't badly injured. But I know if I hadn't been there, she could have been. I try to calm the red from trying to take over, as I realize Sara and I could have lost her for good this time. I take a deep breath trying to calm the rage from trying to take over me.

My hands shake as I stand up straight, no longer touching her. She isn't badly injured, but Drew might be. To be honest, I don't even know how many times I hit him before I finally stopped. Before she was finally able to say my name and wake me up. I have to do the right thing. I make sure there's a pillow supporting her head and she is resting as comfortably as possible before I leave her.

As I walk back to the Chasm, I try to replay the last few minutes in my head, trying to recall who I punched, along with when and how hard. But the whole thing is lost. It was as if I had an outer body experience. Mentally I just checked out.

I wonder if this is what it was like for him. I remember the wild, frantic look in Marcus' eyes every time he got angry.

When I reach the Chasm, Drew is still there, lying in a strange, crumpled position on the ground. I pull his arm across my shoulders and half lift, half drag him to the infirmary. I don't offer an explanation other than he was involved in an attack against another initiate.

As I walk out of the infirmary, I can't seem to think of anything except that I need to do a better job at protecting my family. I need to take action, I refuse to stand for this.

* * *

I have to protect Tris at all costs. I can not and will not lose her, not after all we have been through to get here. To be a family. I will not have Sara growing up without her mother. The thought of someone hurting her or worse.. I will stop at nothing. I take a deep breath to steady myself, I know I will have to talk to Max about what is happening between the initiates. Although the last time I spoke to Max about what happened to Edward, Max was highly upset that I was going over Eric's head. If there is one thing you don't do, it is a question those in power. But right now, I could care less. Not when Tris' safety is involved. The woman I love, the mother of my child. No way will I back down to him or anyone else.

I bang on Max's door, no doubt he is probably asleep. I stop and think of the other night when I did the exact same thing. That night did not go well with Max. I'm hoping for a different outcome this time.

"Yeah, come in." I hear Max on the other side of the door. I'm relieved that at least he is awake this time. I slowly open the door, taking a step in the office and closing the door right behind me.

"Sir, I really need to talk to you about what is happening. I'm afraid it's urgent and can't wait.." I say once the door is closed behind me. I can see his eyes rolling at my words. I know he hasn't been thrilled with me lately. Maybe my former faction also has something to do with his sudden hatred for me. I see him eyeing particular parts of me. I follow his gaze to my hands and shirt that are still covered in Drew's blood. I internally slap myself, I didn't even think to get cleaned up first.

"Alright, I'm listening. What's going on Four?" He waves at the chairs across from him. "Have a seat." He stands, retrieving a bottle of water and handing it to me.

"Thank you." I say, accepting the water bottle. I didn't even know I was so thirsty until I swallowed the whole bottle with three gulps.

"So tell me what's going on." Max urges me to start, as he takes his seat in front of me at his large dining room table.

"Max I know how you feel about me coming to you about initiation problems." I see a brief irritation hit his face. "But please hear me out, there is a serious problem that needs immediate and proper attention." I take a moment to collect my thoughts before speaking once again. " I'm afraid if we continue to ignore it, we will have a hand at the crimes that are being committed." I begin expressing my thoughts, in hopes of catching his attention at the seriousness to the situation.

"Okay Four, I'm all ears." Max says relaxed in his chair.

"It has been confirmed that the boy who stabbed initiate Edward, is in fact Peter Hayes another initiate." I begin, but am cut off by Max.

"This again Four, we have been through this. If you don't like the new rules of initiation then you should take me up on my offer as a role in leadership." Max says, frustrated that this subject is coming up again.

"Max, it's getting worse. Another initiate was attacked just tonight. She was almost thrown into the Chasm. She was beaten pretty good though, before I could get to her. These crimes if not dealt with..." I take a break to breath and collect my thoughts. I need to keep a level head in this. "Max if we don't do something about this, we might as well stand next to Peter and give him a helping hand. Are we sinking so low that the initiates and possibly the members of this faction are rendered unsafe? If we allow Peter to pass into Dauntless, there is no telling what he will be capable of." I say pleading with him to listen to my words. "Not to mention that every initiate should feel free to shine at the best of their abilities without the fear of being attacked for having the upper hand."

Max closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Who was the initiate attacked tonight?" He asks, keeping his eyes shut. "

"Tris, sir." I say with all the strength I have left in me.

"Is she... What are her injuries, will she make a full recovery?" He asks. I can see the pain in his eyes, realizing who the initiate that was attacked is.

"She has minor injuries. But since I only caught one out of three of her attackers, I saw fit for her to rest in the safety of our home." Might as well come clean now. I can see both frustration and understanding in his eyes. He nods his head.

"Are you rethinking your role, are you willing to step up as a leader and change things." He says opening up his eyes. I know what he is asking, if I want to protect my family and anyone else from Peter, Drew, and Molly's path and future threats... I have to claim the role that I had no intentions of ever having. I run my fingers through my hair, trying to think this through. If I do this, I will be one of five leaders of this fraction, taking a risk for my true identity to be discovered. But my family is worth it. Do I have a better choice? Then something else comes to mind, the attack on Abnegation. Maybe this is the chance I have been looking for. The chance to stop it from within.

"Can you assure me that my authority becomes affected immediately, and I will I have the right to overthrow Eric? That's the deal breaker." I can't believe the words that are coming out of my mouth.

"You will need to finish up the training that you started two years ago. But I think we can work something out." Max says grinning widely. "Would you consider training while being an active status leader." He asks. I can see the way he is thinking, killing two birds with one stone. I take another minute, I shut my eyes and squeezing the bridge of my nose. The one thing that comes to mind is my family, I need to assure their safety. I know I will do anything to see to it that they are protected. Including this.

"Alright, Max you got a deal." I shake his hand and try to match his grin. Going against my instincts to protect myself isn't easy. But Tris and our daughter are more important then my own need for self preservation.

"First thing is we need to deal with the initiates that are causing the most harm, Peter, Drew and Molly. We need to make a statement that this behavior will not be tolerated in Dauntless." I begin my negotiations immediately, this can not wait.

"Okay, what do you suggest?" Max asks, and for the first time in over a year I see excitement in his eyes. Excitement that we can bring Dauntless back to its former glory.

"Factionless Sir, for Peter, Drew, Molly, and Al." I respond.

"Okay Four, we will make the announcement in the Pit tonight welcoming you to the leadership team, first thing in the morning. Would you like to carry out the sentence to those initiates, yourself?" Max asks, giving me a grin.

"I would love to. Thank you Max." I say, matching his grin. At least I will get some satisfaction in all this.

"Okay Four. Welcome to the team. We will discuss and carry out the actions that will be taken place tomorrow. Along with discussing your training, duties as a leader, and your benefits. Including apartment transfers." Max says, he stands shaking my hand. "Give Tris my best. Let me know if there is anything I can do for her. I wish I could dismiss her from initiation tomorrow but I can't. Also do try to keep the relationship under wraps, until initiation is over."

"Thank you, Sir. Will do." I say, once again giving him another hand shake. I rush back to Tris in hopes that she hasn't woken up just yet.

* * *

**A/N**

**Did you guys really think I wasn't going to throw some twists and turns? Come on, ya should know better by now! :) **

**Stay tuned next chapter will be released October 14th**

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone!**

**Trini**


	42. Chapter 42

**Happy reading everyone! So pleased to see so many of you enjoyed that twist last week. There are many twists and turns to come! Keep reviewing I love hearing from you all. **

**Chapter 42**

**Tris P.O.V**

I open my eyes to the words "Fear God Alone" painted on the wall in front of the bed. The sight instantly calms me, knowing I am safe and home. The only light I see is coming from the bathroom, the sound of running water fills the air.

The pain is a constant throbbing in my head, and face, and ribs. It's nothing I haven't experienced from Marcus before. I refuse to move a muscle, knowing it will only make things worse for me. I watch Tobias stand in the bathroom with his hands in the sink. Blood from his knuckles turns the water pink. Old habits die hard as I look him over, I am relieved when I spot a cut at the corner of his mouth and a bruise on his cheek. Otherwise he seems unharmed. I continue to watch him in silence. His expression is placid as he examines his cuts, turns off the water and dries his hands with a towel.

I have only one memory of getting here, and even that is just a single image. The familiar black ink curling around the neck of the man I love, along with the gentle sway that could only mean he was carrying me. I knew as long as I was in his arms, I was safe enough to let go.

I continue to watch him as he turns off the bathroom light and walks out of the room. I listen to his footsteps as he enters the kitchen, and opens and closes the fridge. I listen to his footsteps as they come closer to the room. I can hear and smell him as he inches closer to the bed. I feel the bed dip as he sits on the edge of it. He turns on the lamp that sits on the nightstand table. My eyes flutter, adjusting to the light.

"Hey." He says softly, as our eyes meet.

"Hey." I respond. "Your hands." I say as I take in his cracked knuckles.

"My hands are none of your concern." He replies. He leans over me, slipping the ice pack under my head. Before he pulls away, I reach out to touch the cut on the side of his lip. I hate that he was hurt because of me. "Tris, baby." He says, a little more gently. He must see the concern in my eyes. "I'm alright, I promise." He leans down, kissing my forehead. I take a deep breath, allowing his scent to calm me.

"How? Why were you there?" I ask, letting my thumb linger gently on his bottom lip.

"I was coming back from the control room. I.. I heard you screaming." He says, shutting his eyes.

"What did you do to them?" I ask. No doubt he inflicted some kind of damage to them. If it's one thing I have learned, no one messes with me or our daughter.

"I deposited Drew at the infirmary a half hour ago. Peter and Al ran. Drew claimed they were just trying to scare you. At least, I think that's what he was trying to say." He says lightly.

"He's in bad shape?" I ask.

"He'll live." He says, I can almost see the disappointment of that realization on his face. "In what condition, I can't say." He looks away, I see the shame that he carries from his actions tonight.

"Tobias, look at me." I say gently. I need him to look at me, while I tell him what I have to say. I wait until he finally meets my gaze. "Good." I say, slightly nodding.

"You're not... scared of me." He asks. My eyes brows crease together. Why would he think that? "I lost control, Tris. If it wasn't for you... I could have killed him and not thought twice about it." He confesses.

"Tobias, you did what you had to do. Of course, I'm not scared of you. You saved me." My voice is tight and fierce. Anger builds inside me, replacing my blood with bitter water and filling me, consuming me. I want to break something, or hit something. But the pain is too much to move, so I start crying instead, because events of the night finally overwhelm me. Suddenly I am so grateful that Sara is with Hana tonight. I wouldn't want her here to witness this. I cover my face with my hands, I hate that he is seeing me so weak.

Tobias lays next to me, taking me into his arms. His left hand gently pulls my hands away from my face, then rests on the side of my face skimming my cheekbone. His fingers are careful, almost feather like touch. He leans in further, kissing the moisture away.

"Shh. You can let yourself be in pain. It's just me here." He says, he lets out a sign. "I suggest you rely on your transfer friends to protect you from now on."

"I... I don't think I can." I say. I explain what happened during the revealing of the rankings. I watch as his jaw clenches to the point it might cause permanent damage. "But Al... I wonder if this really had to do with just the rankings." I whisper more to myself than to him.

"What are you talking about?" He asks. I realize I didn't tell him about Al hitting on me, I instantly regret speaking out loud.

"Al... he.. um.. hit on me." I say slowly, not meeting his eyes. Just as I suspected, he tenses up. "Tobias, nothing happened. He expressed himself, and tried to kiss me. But I stopped him. I put him in his place." I explain.

"And you didn't think to tell me." He says, his voice has an edge of irritation to it.

"I thought I handled it. I told him I was already interested in someone else, I didn't see him in that way." I continue. I wait. I watch him take his left hand away, as he runs it through his hair and turns to lay flat on his back. He lets out a long heavy sigh. "Come on, I'm sure there have been plenty of girls that hit on you that you haven't told me about." I point out. I see the instant defeat in his face, telling me I'm right.

"I guess, we still have a lot to learn, don't we. Things are so different here than Abnegation. I mean, we never had to worry about someone hitting on either of us. We never felt..." He stops, unable to finish his words.

"Threatened." I finish for him.

"I don't know if threaten is the right word. I know you love me, you love Sara. We worked so hard to get to where we are. But that still doesn't erase what we went through to get here. What if someone better comes along?" He says looking away from me. Damn Marcus, not only did his physical abuse leave its scars on the both of us, but his verbal abuse did it's damage as well.

"I could say the same, you know." He turns back to me as if I grew a second head. "Come on, Tobias. I'm not beautiful, you could have any girl you wanted, and they'd have much more to offer you. I'm not that experienced in bed, there are plenty of girls out there that could treat you the way you should be..." I pause, taking a breath to steady myself. My head is killing me, my irrational thoughts are threatening to boil over, "I tied you down with a baby." I say as tears threaten to once again escape my eyes. I feel his index finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"We are two peas in a pod, aren't we? I often have the same thoughts about you. I love you so much. It scares me when I think I might lose you. I know I won't survive it... And your right your not beautiful. You're gorgeous. You're everything to me, Tris. No one will ever own my heart the way you do. As for tying me down with a baby... Tris, it took both of us. Our last night we shared together before my choosing ceremony was special. So special that our love created a life. A life that I cherish. She is the perfect mix of you and me. Sure she was unexpected, but I have always seen her as what she is, a blessing. You and I, always knew that we would have kids eventually. We just had her earlier, that's all. I can't wait to have more babies with you." He leans in never breaking our gaze as he claims my lips with his own. He kisses me with all the passion and love he has. "As for Al... he wanted you to be the small, quiet girl from Abnegation. He hurt you because your strength made him feel weak. No other reason." He says, when we finally break the kiss. I nod and try to believe him. "We'll get through all this. As long as we stick together. I know there will be hard times, and maybe even questionable times... But always know I love you, and I want only you. I will never do anything to hurt or jeopardize us."

"I know. I love you too."

"You're going to want to march into breakfast tomorrow and show your attackers that they had no effect on you. But you should let that bruise on your cheek show, and keep your head down. The idea nauseates me.

"Tobias, I don't think I can do that." I say.

"You have to." He says slowly.

"I don't think you get it. They touched me." Heat rises into my face.

I feel his entire body tighten at my words, I feel hands clenching. "Touched you?" He repeats, his voice deep and his dark eyes are cold.

"Almost." I confess. I look away, unable to meet his eyes. He is silent and still for so long that eventually, I have to say something.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to say this, but I feel like I have to. It is more important for you to be safe than right, for the time being. Understand?" He says. I nod, agreeing. "But please, when you see an opportunity..." He leans in further, resting his forehead against mine. "Ruin them." His voice is harsh and deadly.

"You're little scary, when you're mad." I say letting little laugh escape me. I instantly regret the action, as I feel the sharp throbbing pain in my ribs. He catches my wince and stiffens. He stands, making his way to the bathroom and returning with two tablets.

"Take these, they'll help with the pain." He says handing me a bottle of water and the pills that sat on the nightstand. I never even notice their presence. I take them without argument. Once I swallow them down, I lay back in bed wanting nothing more than for sleep to claim me.

"I'll take the floor." Tobias says, reaching over to grab his pillow.

"What? Why?" I ask confused. I want him with me, I need him with me.

"Tris, you were attacked. I don't want... Aren't you afraid of me right now?" He asks. I see the concern in his eyes.

"Tobias, I need you. I need your arms around me to make me feel safe. Please." I beg. I watch him turn and head to the dresser, pulling something out of the drawers. He returns, handing me one of his shirts to change into.

"I would imagine, you don't want to sleep in your jeans and shirt." He says as I take the shirt. I try to sit up on my own. But the pain is beyond anything I have felt in a really long time. "Here, let me help you." He reaches out taking my arms and pulling me into a sitting position. There, that was easy. "Do you need any help, taking your clothes off?" He asks, scratching the back of his neck. I can feel the heat rising in my face. I can't believe after all this time, and even after having a child... We're both so easily embarrass. Damn Abnegation upbringing. I shake my head, unable to find the right words. I have no doubt in my mind that if he were to undress me, we would end up naked in bed with him inside me. I don't think my ribs can take that tonight. I stand undoing my own jeans and letting them drop to my feet. As he walks around the bed, taking his own clothes off. I turn around ready to climb in, but then I catch a glimpse of him wearing smallest, well fitting boxer briefs I have ever seen him wear. My mouth instantly dries at the sight. He catches my eyes, blushing.

"I... uh... no longer wear boxers. These fit nicer." He says looking anywhere else but me.

"I can see that. I would agree." I say. I instantly see him relax, was he waiting for my approval? I slip in between the sheets. He allows me to first find the most comfortable position I can before he wraps his arms around me for the night.

"I love you, Tris." He says, as he buries his face in my hair.

"I love you too, Tobias." I say, just as sleep lulls me in.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

The beeping of the alarm wakes me, I reluctantly roll over away from Tris' body. I must have hit the snooze button a million times. All I want is to stay wrapped up in bed like this all day long. But then last night's events come back to the forefront of my mind. I know I can't stay here no matter how much I want to. Last night I was so busy caring for Tris, I never told her the news... That I finally accepted Max's offer to be a leader. It was something I had to do, for more than one reason.

I slowly peel myself from under from Tris, making sure not to jostle her too much. She needs to sleep more. I take a good look at her, before forcing myself to leave the bed. Her bruising is more defined this morning, her cheeks, and jaw appear to be swollen. I have to remind myself of the deal I made with Max last night as a bargaining chip to becoming leader.

* * *

**Flash back**

"Can you assure me that my authority becomes effective immediately, and I will I have the right to overthrow Eric? That's the deal breaker." I can't believe the words that are coming out of my mouth.

"You will need to finish up the training that you started two years ago. But I think we can work something out." Max says grinning widely. "Would you consider training while being an active status leader." He asks. I can see the way he is thinking, killing two birds with one stone. I take another minute, I shut my eyes while squeezing the bridge of my nose. The one thing that comes to mind is my family, I need to assure their safety. I know I will do anything to see to it that they are protected, including this.

"Alright, Max you got a deal." I shake his hand and try to match his grin. Going against my instincts to protect myself isn't easy. But Tris and our daughter are more important then my own need for self preservation.

"First thing is we need to deal with the initiates that are causing the most harm, Peter, Drew and Molly. We need to make a statement that this behavior will not be tolerated in Dauntless." I begin my negotiations immediately, this can not wait.

"Okay, what do you suggest?" Max asks, and for the first time in over a year I see excitement in his eyes. Excitement that we can bring Dauntless back to its former glory.

"Factionless Sir, for Peter, Drew, Molly, and Al." I respond.

"Okay Four, we will make the announcement in the Pit after welcoming you to the leadership team, first thing in the morning. Would you like to carry out the sentence to those initiates, yourself?" Max asks, giving me a grin.

"I would love to. Thank you Max." I say, matching his grin. At least I will get some satisfaction in all this.

"Okay Four. Welcome to the team. We will discuss and carry out the actions that will take place tomorrow. Along with discussing your training, duties as a leader, and your benefits. Including apartment transfers." Max says, he stands shaking my hand. "Give Tris my best. Let me know if there is anything I can do for her. I wish I could dismiss her from initiation tomorrow but I can't. Also do try to keep the relationship under wraps, until initiation is over."

"Thank you, Sir. Will do." I say, once again giving him another hand shake. I rush back to Tris in hopes that she hasn't woken up just yet.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

The thought of carrying out the punishments for their crimes, is enough for me to get ready to start my day as leader. I want nothing more for those bastards to be shown the door. That alone will bring me much satisfaction. I would love nothing more than to have five minutes alone with Peter, but I know that will not happen. I'll settle for this instead.

I remove my boxer briefs as I finish shaving and turning on the water. I mechanically work through my shower routine. The only thing on my mind is Tris. I loved having her in my arms all night long. Sure she had a nightmare in the middle of the night, but all she needed was to hear that she was safe and that I loved her and she quickly calmed down. She never even woke up. It felt so right, I can't wait for initiation to be over, in just little over two weeks.

The feeling of a small hand tracing my tattoo, brings me back to reality. I didn't even hear her come into the bathroom, let alone the shower. Not that I mind, but I know she isn't in the right place to do anything. I wouldn't want to chance hurting her more than she already is. But it is something to hope for in the future.

I turn slowly around, not wanting for either of us to lose our footing. I can feel the battle begin within me. How many years did I fight the urge to see Tris naked without a stitch of clothing on? How many nights did I dream of this moment? But then I see the bruises on her body, the part that takes pleasure at the sight of her forces me to mentally slap myself. The thought of taking any pleasure in her body right now, would be selfish of me.

I pick up the washcloth, placing some of Sara's shower gel on it. Without a word start lathering her body slowly, I'm careful not to irritate her injuries any further. I work my way from her neck, shoulders, arms, breasts, stomach, all the way down to her feet. I slowly help her turn doing the same thing to her back side. She moans the whole time, her eyes closed, enjoying the intimate contact. I let out a long breath trying to keep myself in control.

I move aside, allowing her to get under the shower head to rinse off. She moans when her skin comes into contact with the steamy hot water. No doubt easing the soreness of her body. I wash myself, needing to finish up before things get out of hand. As I finish soaping up, I feel Tris wrapping her arms around my waist from behind. I swallow hard, as I feel her lips linger on each symbol on my back. I take a deep breath, calming myself.

"Good morning." Tris gently says.

"Good morning, indeed." I say. I turn around in her arms, holding her close to me. I lean in kissing her forehead.

"I could get use to this." She says, closing her eyes.

"Me too. Only two more weeks... We can start each morning like this every day." I say.

"Can't wait." She says. I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Why don't you stay and relax, I'll go make some coffee." I suggest as I finish rinsing off and get out. I quickly dry off, and head into the bedroom to dress for the day. I make my way to the kitchen and make us some much needed coffee.

"Mm. That smells good." I turn around to find Tris already sitting on one of the bar stools. I fill a mug with steamy coffee. Our Abnegation upbringings has made us accustomed to having our coffee black, with no sugar or creamer added. I hand her the mug, the familiar electrical jolt shocks through me like it always has. "Thank you." She says, smiling widely at me.

"Tris.. I um.. Last night after I deposited Drew off at the infirmary, I went to see Max." I say, resting my elbows on the kitchen island. She pauses mid sip, waiting for me to continue. "I... um... accepted Max's offer last night to become a leader." I look down at the steam that escapes the mug.

"Tobias... You didn't want that." Tris says, just above a whisper. She's right I didn't want this. But now I see my path a little more clearly. I may not have wanted it, but it's something that has to be done.

"Tris, there is a lot we need to talk about. That I need to catch you up on, we don't have the time right now." I pause taking a breath. "But this was something I needed to do for my family, for Dauntless. Sara is going to grow up here, the way Dauntless is going... I can help shape up Dauntless. I can protect and provide for the both of you and for our future kids. It's the right thing to do." I explain. I know I need to tell her about the upcoming war. She is so smart, I have no doubt that she can help me figure this out. But now isn't the time... Her physical training with Lauren starts in less than an hour. I have a meeting with Max. Not to mention I have the fear of landscapes with the initiates later.

"But Tobias, you love your job in the control room. I want you to be happy, not to be forced into something that you don't want to do." Tris expresses her concern. I love her even more for it.

"I feel like I have to Tris, it's hard to explain right now with the time crunch, but if I could make things better and safer for everyone... Shouldn't I do what's right?" I say.

"Your Abnegation, is showing." She says, smiling. "I better get going." Tris says, standing up carefully minding her ribs. I step around the island, taking her in my arms. I hate the thought of being separated from her, but I know we still have appearances to keep up.

"I love you so much, Tris. Just be careful, stay close to the other initiates. Okay?" I suggest. She nods, agreeing with me.

"I love you too, Tobias. Don't worry about me, okay?" She says, as she wraps her hands around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I kiss her with all the love I have for her. I open the door slowly, peeking out into the hallway making sure the coast is clear. When I know she is good to go, I kiss her one final time before she walks out of the apartment. I quickly clean up before heading off to my first formal meeting as a new leader of Dauntless.

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned next chapter will be released October 21st **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone!**

**Trini**


	43. Chapter 43

**Happy Reading Everyone! Don't forget to leave me your comments, many twists and turns ahead. I want to hear what you guys think.**

**Chapter 43**

**Tris P.O.V**

The minute the door closes I feel uneasy. I rush down the hall, trying not to draw too much attention to myself. I can't wait for the day it won't matter when people see me coming out of our apartment. Of course, this is hard, but sometimes I feel like I have the name initiate written on my forehead. Not to mention the bruises, that are now well defined on my face, and the pain I feel every time I step on my left leg that shoots up to my damn ribs. I take a deep breath, reminding myself that this too shall pass... It just has to.

I take a deep breath before opening the door to the dorms. I'm still in my clothes from yesterday. Luckily no one is in the room, I hurry along to my bunk changing my clothes. I continue to rush as best as I can to the cafeteria.

A few steps in, I remember I'm supposed to look like I'm cowering, so I slow my pace and hug the wall, keeping my head down. I make my way to my usual seat. I feel uneasy having to sit down with those that think so little of me. Uriah rushes over to me, taking the empty seat to my right. Without looking up, I know Marlene is right next to him. I lift my head slowly, looking around. I notice Al isn't here. Good. I continue looking around, my eyes landing on Peter. The coward is sitting down, whispering something in Molly's ear. My hand clenches around the edge of the table. I want him to hurt, to pay. I notice the empty seat next to him, Drew isn't here either. Which means he must still be in the infirmary. For a moment, I take pleasure in knowing that one of them seems to be paying for their crimes.

"Tris?" Uriah questions, I peel my eyes away from Peter. I turn to face Uriah. Not doubt, he probably heard or has seen my face. I notice his voice is filled with concern. "Damn. Tris, what the hell happened to you?" Uriah's question draws the attention of those sitting with us in ear shot. I internally cringe, hating the added attention. I see in the corner of my eyes, Christina and Will finally look up, taking my appearance in.

"Are you alright?" Will asks. Christina continues sitting, speechless, her mouth hanging open. Now, you give a shit! I want to shout at her, but I already have enough enemies to deal with. I don't want anymore unwanted hatred against me. I decide to continue to looking at Uriah, while answering his questions, but I make sure I speak loud enough for the Christina and Will to hear me.

"Peter, Drew..." I say quietly. I hold my side as I reach across the table for a piece of toast. It hurts to stretch out my hand, I allow the pain to show for just a split second. "And Al." I finally get out. I hear Christina scoff at my answer.

"Yeah right. Al wouldn't hurt a fly. This is probably another one of her tricks." Christina mumbles. I shut my eyes tightly as I can, trying to keep my comments to myself.

I continue looking down, I feel Peter's glare burning a hole in the side of my head. It takes everything in me not to look. Tobias is right, as much as it pains me... I have to appear as though I am scared of Peter. I can't risk another attack right now.

"But you're just..." Uriah purses his lips. "It isn't fair. Three against one?"

"Yeah, and Peter is all about what's fair. That's why he grabbed Edward in his sleep and stabbed him in the eye." I say. Christina snorts and shakes her head. Once again I swallow her actions, trying to hide how much she is annoying me right now.

"It has to be desperation. He's been acting... I don't know. Like a different person. Ever since stage two started." Will says. At least he has his own mind.

Then Drew shuffles into the dinning hall. I drop my toast, and my mouth falls open. Calling him "bruised" would be an understatement. His face is swollen and purple. He has a split lip and a cut running through his eyebrow. He keeps his eyes down on the way to his table, not even lifting them to look at me. I glance at Tobias' table for the first time. He is sitting across from Zeke and Shauna, wearing the biggest, most satisfied smile I have ever seen on him. I internally smile, at the sight of both men.

"Did you do that?" Will hisses.

"No."I shake my head, the movement makes my head spin for the moment. "Someone found me right before..." I take a deep breath. Saying it out loud makes this all too real again. "I got tossed into the Chasm." The words bring a new wave of sobs that threaten to escape me. The thought of being tossed into the Chasm, like I am nothing but yesterday's garbage, and to be suddenly be taken from my daughter's and Tobias' life forever. It is too much for me to bare. To never be able to watch Sara grow up, to miss all the important "firsts" that will surely happen in her life, and to miss kissing Tobias every night, and to not be able to experience all the happy and sad moments with my family, it is just too much to think about. I shake my head, needing to clear my mind from it all. I didn't get tossed in the Chasm. I was saved, Tobias saved me. Because of him, we will be able to experience everything that life has to offer us.

"They were going to kill you?" Christina asks out loud, her facial expression and tone tells me she isn't asking to make sure what she is hearing... She is asking, to catch me in a lie. I roll my eyes, I'm not in the mood for her right now.

"We have to do something about this." Uriah says in a low voice.

"What like beat them up... Looks like that's been taken care of already." Christina comments, taking another bite of her eggs.

"No." Uriah says, irritated as he glances at Christina. "That's pain that they can get over. We have to edge them out of the rankings. That will damage their futures. Permanently."

From the corner of my eye, I see Tobias' facial expression tense, and serious. I feel a hand on my shoulder, before I even register what is happening. I flinch at the sudden contact, as cold shivers run down my spine at the sound of his voice. The whole table turns towards us, watching the scene unfold before them.

"Tris. Tris please." Al whispers. "I just... I just want to say that I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me." Without thinking about it, I stand up in front of him. He needs to see I will not cower down to him. He needs to know he will never touch me again, he will never be trusted again. He is not my friend. I see Tobias stand from his table, hands in his pockets, his jaw clenched. I know if needed, he will not hesitate to beat the crap out of Al, like he did to Drew. But I don't need him to fight my battle for me, I'm not weak. Not anymore. I shake my head at Al. Unbelievable that he would ask for my forgiveness. "If you ever come close to me again, I will kill you." I say coldly.

"Tris, please." Al begs. But I cut him off, not wanting to hear another word from his mouth.

"No, you just stay away from me." I continue. I watch the tears fall from his eyes, as he wipes his lower lip with his thumb. "You are a coward." I cry out softly. He was supposed to be my friend. But he isn't. He let fear rule him, push him into what he has become. That to me is the best definition of being a coward. He stands in front of me for what seems like forever. Uriah stands, joining me at my side. He wraps an arm around my shoulders, giving me support.

"I think you should leave, right now." Uriah says, with furry evident in his voice. Al glances between Uriah and I, as more sobs escapes him. He turns defeated and walks away. Uriah helps to turn me back to the table, and lower me back down to my seat. Marlene gives me a small smile, as Christina stares at me.

I see Tobias from the corner of my eye, as he follows Max up a flight of stairs to the second floor of the dining hall. I can see there isn't anything much up there, other than a thin walkway and a railing. Already standing there waiting for Max and Tobias to join ... I see who must be, the other leaders of Dauntless. I recognize Eric standing far off to the side. I continue to look at the other two unknown members over, one is an older gentleman around Max's age and the other is a woman maybe in her twenties. I wonder if they all know the wonderful news. Max allows Tobias to walk down the path first, allowing him a moment to shake the other member's hands. Max turns leaning on the railing, ready to give his announcement. Tobias' eyes are on me, not long but long enough. I see nervousness and excitement in his eyes.

"This was something I needed to do for my family, for Dauntless. Sara is going to grow up here, the way Dauntless is going... I can help shape up Dauntless. I can protect and provide for the both of you and for our future kids. It's the right thing to do." Tobias' words reply in my head. I don't think I have ever been as proud of him, as I am right now.

"Hey..." Max yells out for all to hear. "Heyyy... Listen up." He screams out little louder than before. The whole room goes quiet. "Alright... I won't take too much of your time. I know you all have duties to report to. I am happy to announce that last night, we have added our fifth and final leader to our team. I have been trying to persuade him for the past two years and he has finally accepted. I would like you all help me welcome to the team, Four." Max yells Tobias' nickname and steps aside clapping in honor of Tobias. Tobias smirks, waving at the cheerful crowd. I quickly glance at Eric, who looks furious at the news. The other two have smiles, happy at the news.

Tobias makes his way down the stairs, once the cheers died down. As he makes his way to the initiate tables, Tobias gets bombard as other Dauntless members congratulate him, shaking his hand, and from what I can imagine from the expression on his face, unwanted female attention. I take a deep breath, reminding myself no one is a threat to us. No one has that power.

"Initiates, due to a new turm of events... Initiation as been canceled for this morning. We will be meeting after lunch, for your fear of landscapes. Until then I ask that you stay in your dorm rooms." Tobias says, turning and walking out of the dining room.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

I recruit three Dauntless guards, ready to carry out my first sentence as a leader. After the events of last night I want nothing more than to wrap my hands around Peter's neck, but I guess making him and his little minions factionless will have to do for now. I enter the dorms with the guards right behind me, instantly all eyes are on us, as we make our way through the room.

All the initiates are talking, laughing, keeping themselves busy. I see Tris in the corner of my eye, sitting on her bunk, while Christina and Will sit on the next bunk over from hers. I hate how she has been treated. All because she's one of my top initiates, and of course a stiff. No one expected a stiff to be so strongly mentally and physically. Tris looks up watching me with my guards, she looks confused at first. I never got to tell her about my first act as leader. I make my way across the room, towards the bunk that holds three of the four initiates that I will carry out my sentence out to. It takes everything in me to hold back a almost feels too good. I see Peter, Drew, and Molly all are laughing, while glancing at Tris. I will enjoy this.

"Peter, Drew, and Molly it has come to the attention of the leaders that you are not Dauntless material. We will no longer waste our time on you. Please collect your belongings and come with me." I stand straight with authority taking in the horror on their faces. A chuckle threatens to escape me.

"What do you mean we are not Dauntless material? I'm ranking 2nd! Where are we suppose to go?" Peter asks with terror on his face. I wonder if he will finally piss his pants this time.

"Like I said, it has come to the attention of our Leaders, that you are not what we are seeking for in Dauntless. Now please collect your stuff." I know I shouldn't show my emotions, but I can't help but have a wide grin on my face.

"Attention to what Leader?" Peter asks

"Me. In case you missed this morning announcements, I'm the new leader. After seeing your recklessness and lack of bravery, it has been decided that it's best to not waste our time with you anymore." I say, crossing my arms across my chest.

"But that's not fair, I have worked my butt off." Peter says in disbelief. I take another step closer to him, getting into his face.

"Do you really want to talk to me about what's fair?" I say in the coldest tone I can muster. I lean in just a little more, making sure he can hear me loud and clear. "I understand why you think this may not be fair. The events of last night, certainly proved that you are miserable coward." Peter stares back, expressionless, I decide to continue, wanting nothing more than for those around us to know exactly what kind of person Peter Hayes really is. "So now we all know that you are afraid of a short, skinny girl from Abnegation. I won't ask again. Get your shit, and get out. Don't make this harder on yourselves than it already is." I hear sneakers, and giggles from around the room. Tris sits frozen on her bunk, mouth agape open at the scene before her.

Drew and Molly glance at each other horror struck without a word, they reach down grabbing their duffle bags and start packing up their belongings. Peter hasn't moved a muscle.

"I know why you are doing this," Peter begins lowering his voice and leaning ever so slightly into me, so no one can hear our conversation. "I touched her last night, are you afraid that she liked it? That maybe she even wants me? To bad you stopped us before we could have fun with her." He says. Anger boils within my veins. But I keep my anger at bay, and don't alloy my facial expression to change. No doubt, he is hoping to prove that my reasoning of making him factionless is compromised. I lean in ever so slowly, letting him see nothing but murder in my eyes.

"It's pathetic that you had to involve two other initiates to help you with bidding. She had to be held, because you know deep down inside she would never give you the time of day. That's something we don't allow here. Now get your shit." I say. I can't help it, I glare at him with all the anger I have.

I take a few steps back, not wanting to turn my back on Peter.

We give them five minutes to gather their stuff and make their way out of the compound. I direct them out the double doors that lead out to the main street of the city. I tell my guards to fall back, giving us some space. I will take all the pleasure I have in the next few minutes.

"You know Al was with us, why isn't he here?" Drew finally speaks up.

"I wasn't even a part of last night. Why am I being escorted out?" Molly whines.

"Al will be dealt with soon enough. Don't you worry. I suggest you worry about yourself. As for you Molly, we thrive on respecting everyone in this faction. An incident was reported that you helped those two humiliate a fellow initiate. If you act this way now as initiates, I shudder to think how you would act as a Dauntless member who had any power." I answer.

"So all this for the slut stiff." Peter spits out. I turn my attention back to him, letting my anger show for once. I step closer to him once again not wanting Molly and Drew to over hear too much.

"A slut stiff? Good thing you didn't go for Erudite, you would have been thrown out on your ass the first day. You see in order to be a slut, she would of had to be willing to open her legs to any man that asked..." I chuckle, leaning in even closer. "My girlfriend has only ever opened her legs for me. So I suggest you watch your mouth when it comes to the mother of my daughter...Before I knock all your teeth in." I step back taking in his shocked expression as he takes my words in. I turn, walking back inside leaving a dumbfounded Peter on the streets.

* * *

I walk through the pit, knowing it was a dumb move on my part... The look on Peter's face was justice enough. I need to carry out one more sentencing, Al. Not wanting to waste anymore of my time, I decide to go to the one place I know best to find anyone... The control room. My guards continue to follow me as I make my way through the Pit. It's that I need their help to throw Al out on his ass, honestly I know I could easily take him. But I am a leader now, and I have to think like one. Which means having back up with me.

I enter the control room, relieved to see Zeke is working. Good this should be easy.

"Hey Zeke I need to locate an initiate to carry out a sentence, can you check out the monitors?" I ask.

"Hey, Four no problem. By the way, congratulations, I didn't know you were finally going to take Max up on his offer." Zeke comments, as he pulls up the live feed of Dauntless. We talk while we are looking on the feed. "Who are we looking for?" He asks. I tell him the name and the description of the initiate. Zeke glances around the room, seeing if anyone is paying any attention to us. My guards are waiting outside for my instructions. Other than Gus, who is napping at his desk, we are alone. "So you and Tris going to celebrate tonight?" Zeke asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" I ask, rolling my eyes. "Do you really think I would tell you?" I ask. "Plus she can't. She was hurt." I inform him.

"Yeah, I meant to ask what happened. I saw her face all banged up." He says, I hear the concern in his voice.

"Peter, Drew, and Al... the initiates. They got a hold of her, beat her pretty good and almost threw her in the Chasm." I tell him. His face pales as I tell him the story from last night.

"Al.. the initiate we are looking for..." I cut him off, finishing his words for him.

"Is one of the ones that attacked her. He'll be factionless once we find him." We scan through the cameras for what feels like forever.

"Dude is that your guy?" Zeke ask, pointing to the monitor on the right. I glance at the screen and notice Al slowly walking towards the edge of the Chasm.

"Shit! He is about to jump." I say running out the door.

* * *

I run as fast as I can down the crowded hallways and by all the activity, in the Pit of Dauntless. I scream for the other members to move out of the way, trying to make it to the Chasm in time. I have two Dauntless guards running after me. Without a word, they saw me hightail it out of the control room, they didn't think twice when they decided to follow me. I round the corner as fast as I can. I spot Al, who is already over the railing and holding on while looking down. Oh no.

"Al, don't jump." I say with my hands up. "We can figure this out, you don't have to do this." I plead with him.

"I don't deserve to live, Four. I tried to hurt her, I almost killed her. She won't forgive me. I don't blame her." Al says with tears in his eyes.

"Look I get it, but jumping won't prove anything. All you are going to do is show everyone what a coward you truly are." I say, pointing out the obvious.

"I'm failing Four, I'm going to be factionless. And what's worse is that I hurt one of my closest friends." He says getting his bearings ready to take the final leap.

"So what,you're just going to give up. Come on, you think if you kill yourself it will prove anything? All this will do is break Tris. She will blame herself, she will carry this with her forever. Are you really that selfish to have this hanging over her head for the rest of her life?" I comment.

"She doesn't care about me. I'm nothing but a coward." He cries out, but he looks a little calmer.

"Doing this will only prove that those that think that are right." I say, I reach out my hand for him to take. "The hardest thing in this life, is to live. But you should live, factionless may not be as bad as you think." I say. He finally takes my hand, as I and the two guards pull him back over. I decide to personally take him to the infirmary and check him in for the psych ward. Ward for a 48 hours suicidal watch and then a mental evolution. Afterwards they are to escort him out of Dauntless, but I decided we will help him with a few supplies to start off with.

* * *

I walk fast through the pit for what feels like the hundredth time today. After depositing Al in the infirmary, I dismiss the guards after thanking them. Max and I agreed that I would meet him in his office, once I finished carrying out my sentencing.

I look down at my watch, noticing it is nearing lunch time already. At this rate, I will barely make it to the fear landscapes today. Lauren has already been instructed to start without me, if I am not present. I hate the thought of not being there when she is so close to Tris. But luckily no one knows the truth about me and Tris right now. Therefore, I don't worry too much about Lauren showing any kind of hatred against Tris, at least not for today.

I reach Max's office, I knock twice and enter, once he tells me to come in. I walk in to see not only Max but Eric, Harrison, and Michelle all waiting for me to join them. They welcome me warmly, once again to the team. Well, all except for Eric, that is.

The next few hours we go over a few of my new duties. I will be in charge of more of the security, and initiation training, as well as weapon logs. I breathe a little easier, realizing this might actually help me put a stop to the upcoming war. I wonder if they are all in on it, or just Eric. Harrison and Michelle seem too genuine to be a part of something so cruel. But I wouldn't put it past Eric to be involved.

Max eventually shows me my office, which for the time being is plain. I only have two leather chairs that are for guests that sit right in front of my large dark wood desk and another leather chair for myself. The office is large enough to fit three king size beds in it, if needed.

Max, then asks me about my apartment choices. As leader, I get to move up to the leader floor, where there are a widespread of apartments for me to look at. He tells me there are apartments with multiple floors, and multiple rooms... Leaders usually pick big to build on. Given my current circumstances, he also gives me the option to wait until initiation is over so Tris and I can choose together. I thank him for understanding and willingness to work with us.

"So... This must be a big change for both you and Tris, coming from Abnegation." Max comments. I stiffen at the mentioning of my old faction.

"Yes, sir. It is... But don't let the simple life fool you. Abnegation upbringings may be plain, but it teaches great lessons in life. I do miss the simplicity and the compassion from time to time." I say with a smile.

"Is that something you wish to bring to Dauntless?" Max asks.

"I wish to bring more compassion. I strongly believe that there is a fine line between being brave and selfless. After all, you can't be brave to save someone, if you aren't selfless enough to risk your own life." I say. I can see the wheels in his head slowly turning as he listens to my words. I see a flash of guilt on his face. But as quickly as it came, it also went. He nods, shaking my hand before dismissing me for the day.

When I get back to the fear landscape room... there are only seven initiates left all staring at the person in the chair in horror. The initiates don't even have the nerve to sit. They stand around the recliner encircling the person that is having the most trouble with the simulation. I finally get through the wall of initiates, giving one a death glare. To my surprise the one in the chair, is the bravest of them all, Tris. I see tears falling from her eyes, as her whole body is shaking with fear.

I glance at Lauren, who is wide eyed. She seems to be giving Tris another chance at redeeming her spot. The sight in front of me is unbearable, seeing Tris shrink with so much fear... It's evident that last night's events taking over the fear Lauren assigned her, kidnapping. Only Lauren doesn't know about last night's events. As much as Lauren is a pain in my ass... She isn't cruel to her initiates. Not this way.

"Stop," I call out to Lauren to push the red button. Then all eyes are on me, I just gave mercy to the STIFF. Fuck. I have to think fast, all are watching, it won't take much to realize my feelings if I don't act fast now. I step up to Tris, grabbing both her shoulders, forcing her to her feet.

"What the hell was that STIFF!" I say, harshly. Trying to make my voice sound fierce instead of what I am really feeling... which is battling between concern, and protectiveness. I know one way or another nothing good is going to come out of this moment. The expression on her face as she glares at me, frightens me. It's nothing but pure anger, embarrassment, and sheer hatred... Then before I can respond to her action. I see her pull back her arm, and let it fly through the air. SMACK, in my face! I'm beyond shell shocked. In all the years I have known Beatrice, she has never struck me. But then again, I have never given her a reason to hate me so much, like I have right now.

"Shut up, FOUR!" She yells and walks out. The way she says my name Four, sends chills down my spine.

Everyone is left speechless... They watch Tris walk out of the fear landscape room, and I have done nothing to discipline her. Is she trying to ruin us?

"Alright, nothing to see here. You are all dismissed. Go get out of here." Lauren finally speaks up. For the first time in two years she isn't trying to hit on me, instead she sounds like she fears me right now. I don't blame her, as I feel my face harden with my own anger.

I'm still standing in the same spot, unable to move. My face still stings and burns from her striking it, but that's not what has me motionless. I have had worse, more than once. That was nothing. It was who struck me, and worse it was in front of everyone. Anger, sadness, embarrassment, betrayal, are all hitting me at once. I had a feeling I was pushing her too hard, well I guess I did, and it broke her.

Finally it's just me and Lauren left in the room, and I finally feel the need to release. I punch out with all my might, denting the wall. When I look down at my hand, I see that my already cut and bruised hand is worse now.

"Four, you need to calm down!" Lauren says, concern in her voice.

"What the hell? She just smacked me Lauren. I know I pushed too hard, but God Damn It!" I say, unable to hold back my words. I'm losing it, I need to walk away before I say too much.

"Four, I don't know what happened. One minute she was in my fear of landscape. In a dark Dauntless hallway being grabbed. Then it emerged into her own fear. She was in front of the Chasm, with Peter, Drew and Al. She was freaking out. I wanted to see if she would save herself... you know give her time. But she just gave up." Lauren explains. I can hear the concern and bewilderment she has for Tris. Hearing Lauren explain what happened to Tris, to react the way she did, instantly calms me. Of course, she hit me. She just had to face what she experienced just last night, here I was trying to be the almighty asshole Four to her, the woman I love, the mother of my daughter. God I fucked up. I need to find her. Now.

"I need to find her." Is all I say as I turn and walk out the doors.

* * *

It's been hours since Tris freaked out, I can't find her anywhere. I looked in the infirmary in case she went to go see Al. I went to the cafeteria, the Chasm, the dorms and still no sign of Tris. I even tried the daycare, and Hana's place. I'm starting to panic. I decide the best place to be right now to figure out where she is, is the control room.

I called Hana letting her know that I was unable to make it to see Sara tonight. I didn't know what to tell her on Tris' behalf. So I just told her Tris too was unavailable and something came up. I hate not being able to see my daughter. But I need to find her mother, make sure she is safe.

"Hey Zeke." I say. Thankful he is still here.

"Back again, huh? Just can't stay away from me." Zeke says, with a wide smile.

"Shut up. Listen, I need to find Tris." I say taking the empty seat next to him. He looks at me questioningly. I explain to him what happened in the fear landscapes. He stares at me for at least two minutes, like I'm the most biggest dumbass in the world. Yup, like he needs to remind me. He turns back to the monitors flipping through live feed.

"You don't think she left the compound do you?" Zeke asks barely a whisper. God I hope not.

We look for what feels like hours. Where is she? With every ticking minute, I start fearing the worst. Did she jump in the Chasm? Did Peter come back to snatch her? Did she leave the Compound, like Zeke thought? My mind feels like it will explode with the so many, what if's. What am I going to do? How will I find her? This can't be happening. She wouldn't leave me. No, she wouldn't just leave Sara. She isn't like Evelyn.

"Hey a car just pulled up." Zeke says. "Is that her?" I glance up. Catching the sight of a familiar car. A car that isn't Dauntless, but of Erudite's. My stomach drops, hoping this isn't happening. I see Eric coming out of Dauntless compound, walking straight up to the car. He opens the door, for the passenger to get out of the car. Oh please God, let it not be her in the such luck, I see her stepping out of the car, and Eric doesn't hesitate to grab a hold of her arm to drag her back into the building. CRAP!

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned next chapter will be released October 28th **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone!**

**Trini**


	44. Chapter 44

**Happy reading everyone! Don't forget to leave me comments below. I love reading them! Please look out for multiple POV changes through the chapter! Enjoy! The following Chapter is refereed from the book Divergent and Four. I don't claim to own anything!**

**Chapter 44**

**Tris P.O.V**

I pull my jacket tight around my shoulders. I haven't been outside for a long time. The sun shines bright against my face, and I watch my breathe form in the air. There that's better. I needed some air. I failed. How the hell did that happen? I slide my hands through my hair. The impulse to cry is finally gone. But I still feel like I need some more distance between me and the person I am now.

Never have I ever had the urge to smack Tobias. Even when he and I would fight. I don't fully understand why I did it. I just lost it. Couldn't think, couldn't get away, I still feel like I am suffocating. I hear the train horn. I think about the train tracks, where they begin and where they end. Is there anything beyond them? I want to go home. But where is home? I feel lost. I wish I could see my mother, her guidance is so needed right now. But I can't see her. Eric warned us not to appear too attached to our parents on Visiting Day, so visiting her would be betraying Dauntless, and I can't afford to do that. I have to think about what I would risk losing if someone were to find out. But Eric did not tell us we couldn't visit people in other factions that we didn't come from, and my mother did tell me to visit Caleb.

_"Beatrice, I need you to go to Caleb. Find out what he knows about the serums." My mother says barely as a whisper, obviously not wanting Hana to over hear our conversation. I nod my head agreeing to what she asked me._

I know I'm not allowed to leave without a supervisor, but I can't stop myself. I walk faster and faster, until I'm sprinting. Pumping my arms, I run alongside the last car as pain darts through my sore body. Once in the car, I lie on my back next to the door and watch Dauntless disappear behind me. For the first time in weeks, I feel relieved. The pressure of making it through initiation has been overwhelming for me. There is no escape. Not until today, that is.

The train dips and slows, and I jump. My feet shudder with the force of my landing, and I run a few steps to regain my balance. I walk down the street, heading south, towards the large building that is filled with glass. Erudite headquarters.

Once inside I walk straight up to the reception desk. I'm surprise that the crowd parts as they see a person dressed in Dauntless clothing. Their eyes cling to me as I pass. A young man is sitting behind the desk, he doesn't bother to look up as he speaks. "How can I help you?"

"I am looking for someone. His name is Caleb Prior. Do you know where I can find him?" I ask.

"I am not permitted to give out personal information." He says, as he continues typing on his keyboard.

"He's my brother." I begin, but he has the nerve to he cut me off.

"I am not permi-" I slam my palm on the desk in front of him, and he jerks out of his daze, staring at me over his spectacles. As many heads turn in our direction.

"I said, I am looking for someone. He's an initiate. Can you at least tell me where I can find him?" I say, trying to keep myself a little calmer.

"Beatrice?" A voice from behind me says. I turn to find Caleb standing right behind me. He is holding a book in his hands, his hair is longer, and I notice the rectangular glasses that are now sitting on his face.

"You have a tattoo?" He says, his voice muffled. I watch his eyes taking all of me in.

"And you have glasses." I say back. "Your vision is perfect, Caleb, what are you doing?"

"Um..." He glances at the tables around us. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

We exit the building and cross the street. I have to jog to keep up with him. Across from Erudite headquarters is what used to be a park. Now we just call it "Millennium." It is a stretch of bare land and several rusted metal sculptures. We find a private place to stop and talk. He takes off his glasses and shoves them in his pocket. I see his eyes skipping over mine nervously. Like he's ashamed of me. No big surprise. Ever since I came out that I was pregnant with Sara, that look has grown all too familiar.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, nearly spitting out at me.

"I wanted to see my big brother." I say. He presses his lips together, as if trying to keep himself from saying the wrong thing.

"You don't look so pleased to see me." I add.

"Well, come on this isn't allowed. Also, you stopped being my sister the day you allowed that boy to touch you." Caleb hisses.

"His name is Tobias. Your niece's name is Sara." I correct him.

"You think you made the right choice?" He asks, looking down at his shoes.

"I don't think there was one. But yes, I needed to join Sara and Tobias. Wherever they are, I belong." I firmly say. "How about you?" But he doesn't answer me, he looks around nervously. Scared others might see us. I grab his arm, dragging him closer to an odd shaped sculpture.

"What is going on?" I ask, folding my arms. "What is wrong?" This just can't be faction before blood. There is more, I know it.

"Something big is happening, Beatrice. Something is wrong." As he speaks, his eyes widen and become glassy. "I don't know what it is, but people keep rushing around, talking quietly, and Jeanine gives speeches about how corrupt Abnegation is all the time, almost every day."

"Do you believe her?" I ask.

"No. Maybe. I don't know.. I don't know what to believe." He shakes his head.

"Yes, you do. You know who our parents are. You know who our friends are. Susan's dad, you think he's corrupt?" I say, hoping to get through to him.

"How much do I know? How much did they allow me to know? We weren't allowed to ask questions, Beatrice, we weren't allowed to know things! And here..." He finally looks up, defeat in his eyes.

"You know things have changed the last few months I was back home. Mom and Dad bent the rules for the both of us. It's no one's fault but your own if you didn't want to know more." I say, pointing the truth out.

"This comes from my slut sister, who couldn't keep her legs close." He spits out. I turn away not wanting him to see the pain in my eyes. It's one thing for people other than family to call me a slut, but my own brother... Its painful.

"This isn't Candor, Caleb. There are liars here." I firmly say. I just want to get this over and done with.

"Yeah, and you are the expert of lying." Maybe I was wrong to come. "Don't you think I would know if I was being lied too." He says.

"If they're as smart as you think, then no. I don't think you would know." I point out.

"I think you should go, Beatrice."

"With pleasure." I say. "Oh and not that it will matter to you, but Mom told me to tell you to research the simulation serum."

"You saw her?" He says, looking hurt that he didn't get to see her. "Why didn't she-"

"Because.. Erudite doesn't let the Abnegation into their compound anymore. Wasn't that information available to you?" I don't wait for an answer. I push past him, walking away from him.

The crowd on the sidewalk thins, and I look up to see why. Standing a few yards in front of me are two Erudite men with their arms folded. "Excuse me," one of them says. "You'll have to come with us." Fuck.

* * *

**Eric P.O.V**

Hearing my phone ring makes my blood boil. Can't these idiots get along without me for a few fucking hours! I pull my phone out of my back pocket, but I notice it's not my Dauntless phone that is ringing. The ring is coming from the black and blue colored phone... it's Jeanine. Damn.

"Mrs. Matthew, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I say in the most pleasant tone that I can muster at this moment. Since joining Dauntless, I have taken much pleasure in not having to sugar coat diddly squat for anyone. That is until I have to speak with the witch of Erudite.

"I found one of your initiates in my compound this afternoon. I am having my driver take her back. See to it that this doesn't happen again. Or should I rethink your position, it wasn't that long ago that Max requested for Tobias Eaton to take that position instead of you." She says, coldly. This bitch knows how to push someone's buttons, I'll give her that. I feel my blood begin to boil at the sound of that name. I should have been first, I should have won each and every fight, I should be the one rejecting all the irresistible girls of Dauntless. Instead, I get all the sluts and the whores that will open their legs for everyone in the compound. Damn him, he will pay.

"It won't happen again. I will see to it!" I say, as I hang up the phone. I grab my jacket and keys on my way out the door, I don't even bother telling the slut in my bed to leave. She isn't worth it. I only hope she takes the hint and leaves before I get back.

I walk fast with determination to get this over and done with. I pass the Pit, eager to see who the traitor is. I reach the double doors to the Compound and go outside. It's not long before the car appears around the corner. I don't hesitate when the car pulls up and comes to a complete stop. I reach the door, ignoring the driver's attempt to open the passenger door. Instead, I open it myself, grabbing the arm of the initiate that is sitting inside. I pull them out quickly, not giving a shit if I hurt them. My vision dark with anger, as I tow them back into the compound. It isn't until we reach the hallway to the Leader's office that I let myself look at the vulnerable figure that I am towing along with me. The Stiff? I should have known. She has been toying with me since the moment she got here. Something about these STIFFS, they just don't know when enough is enough. I didn't think my blood could get any hotter than it already was. I jerk her arm harder, just to let out steam. Damn that feels good. I realize that no one knows that she is here, for all they know she disappeared today. Never to be seen again...

I open the door to my office and rougher than I need to, I push her in, she stumbles but regains her balance quickly. The desire to be a hunter takes over me. I glare at her with anger, not saying anything at first letting her be in fear for a few moments won't hurt her. It might actually do her some good. I close in on her, only a few inches from her face. She will fear me!

"Were you unsatisfied with the life you have found here? Do you perhaps regret your choice? I would like an explanation for why you betrayed Dauntless today!" With each word I spit out, more anger takes over me, with my voice increase in volume. It wouldn't take long to break her. No one will miss her.

"I...I...I" is all she can get out.

"If you can't explain I will make you factionless, and I might rethink your friends too." I say almost on the verge of losing it now. This little girl could have cost me so much already tonight.

Just then before the fun can get started, the door to my office swings opens. No surprise, Four just walks on in. He glances between me and the Stiff.. What was that? A look in his eyes. Does he... is there? No, No way!

"What are you doing?" Four demands, in MY OFFICE. The nerve, he is leader for what, a day. Already he thinks he owns the whole fucking compound.

"Leave the room," I urge him, I don't have anymore patience for more idiots tonight.

"No, she is just a foolish girl. There is no need to drag her and interrogate her." Four says. He can't be serious.

"Just a foolish girl, she is ranked first... doesn't sound like she's a foolish girl." I argue with him.

"Now I want answers." I turn back to her.

"I... I was just embarrassed, and didn't know what to do." She says, never taking her eyes from the floor. I'll give it to her, she's good. She looks at me with tears in her eyes, "I tried to," she says.

"You tried to what?" Curiosity taking the better part of me.

"Kiss me... and I rejected her, and she took off running to her brother, like a five year old. There's nothing really to blame her for, but stupidity." Four declares, with his hands on his hips.

I can't help myself, I bust out laughing at the idea, how is it that she was rejected by.. him. What is he stupid. She might not be much to look at, but with her attitude she might be fun in the sack.

"Isn't he a little too old for you, Tris?" I say, testing the waters. Maybe once this is all over, I can show her what a real man is like in the sack... compared to a Stiff!

"Can I go now?" She says wiping her eyes.

"Fine, but you are not allowed to leave the Compound without supervision again, do you hear me?" I say, still laughing. I turn to Four.

"And you... you better make sure that none of the other transfers leave this compound again, and that none of the others try to kiss you." I say.

"Fine." Four says. Both of us watch Tris leave the office.

When the door closes, I can't help myself. "Did you really reject that girl? HAHA! Four, I know Tris is a handful, but can you imagine that in bed?" I say needing to test my theory. Four just rolls his eyes.

"Is there anything else? I should check on the transfers." Four says, wanting to get away from me.

"Sure but Four, if you don't want Tris, I'll make sure to make her mine." I say with a smile. His eyes turn into fire... so there is something going on. I'll have to keep my eye on them.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V **

The way that Eric treats women is outrageous. To him women are good for one thing and one thing only. After that one thing is done, the women needs to be disposed of. I hate that he sees Tris in that way. I makes me want to smack some sense into him, like his mother should have he so much as touches her, I won't be able to stop myself before throwing his ass into the Chasm.

I can't wait for the day when the whole compound knows the damn truth. I really don't care what people think anymore. I just want the compound, no the whole city, no the whole fucking world to know... Tris Prior is mine, I am hers, it's been that way since the day we met.

Today has been an emotional roller coaster, starting this morning with a beaten Tris, to accepting leadership, to throwing Peter and his minions out on their asses, to Al almost committing suicide, then of course having to witness and stop Tris' fear landscape scare, then searching all afternoon and evening for her...Now to end it here.

I was so worried what Eric would do to her when she was escorted back to Dauntless. My only hope was that I could get to his office before he could get his hands on her. Eric must have been notified that she was returning, he was waiting for her outside. I am thankful that she was able to read my eyes, wanting her to show her vulnerability. Glad he bought the act. Beatrice is good at at a lot of things, but acting isn't always one of them

He let her off the hook, just telling her that she wasn't allowed off the premises again without a member. After she made her exit... I tried to make a fast exit myself. Needing to speak with her about what happened today... Oh hell who am I kidding? We have a lot to discuss.

I get why she flipped out today during her simulations, she was overwhelmed by the fear she was given. It played with her recent incident with being kidnapped herself. God was that just last night? I don't hold her actions against her. Shit, I know I was too tough on her. Pushing her, calling her a Stiff, grabbing her by the shoulders and putting her on her feet, telling her to get it together. Anyone could tell that she needed a minute to recover, that she was breaking inside. I'm not saying that I appreciated getting slapped, Tris has a good right hook, but I don't blame her for it either.

Luckily Tris didn't go far. I find her sitting on the pavement with her arms wrapped around her knees. I can tell the day has been overwhelming for her as well. She looks exhausted. When she sees me approach her, she stands ready for what probably could be another fight. But there is no way I can be upset with her, not for this. I asked for this one.

"Are you alright?" I ask her, reaching out slowly to caress her face.

"What do you care? You can't be Four the cruel instructor and then Tobias the boyfriend the next minute." She says, anger clear in her voice. Did I mention, I probably earned myself a very angry Beatrice? Wait, what did she just call me?

"I'm not cruel! I had to... I need to be hard on you, if the others figure us out. You will never win! They will always say I used favoritism on you, that's not fair, you are too good for that!" I say, firmly. I hate this, I hate this whole damn thing. I can see the fire in her eyes begin to subside as she accepts my explanation. She takes a closer step closer to me. Although I no longer see anger in her eyes, I'm hoping I don't get slapped again. Instead she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling my lips towards hers. We share quick, but tender kiss.

"You're brilliant you know that? You always know what to do and what to say!" She says. Is she trying to butter me up?

"Well I have been thinking about this for a while now, for the day you would arrive." I point out. "I just want this all to be over with. I want you and Sara with me, where you both belong." I say, letting my stupid goofy grin show.

"Me too." She sighs out. "I'm sorry-." She begins. But I stop her from finishing her statement.

"Tris, no. You were right to slap me. I deserved it. No matter what, I shouldn't have been so hard on you." I say apologetic. "But you also shouldn't have ran to.. Erudite?" I ask. Am I right? Why would she go there?

"Yeah, I needed to do something for my mom. I'll tell you later." She says, softly. I nod, maybe this isn't the place or time for this conversation.

"Come on. I want to show you something." I say, taking her hand and guiding her down the path to the fear landscape room.

* * *

**A/N**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Today is the day, I will be releasing the first chapter of a short Halloween story... everyday between 5 and 6 in the afternoon I will be releasing another chapter leading up to the big grand finale, which will be Halloween! **

**Stay tuned next chapter will be released November 4th **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone!**

**Trini**


	45. Chapter 45

**Happy reading everyone! The following chapter is being reference from the book Four and Divergent. I do not claim to own anything, all credits go to the original writer Veronica Roth.**

** Please leave me comments below, I love hearing from you guys! **

*****POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING*****

** Tobias' last fear may be disturbing, and graphic please skip over it if you don't feel comfortable.**

**Chapter 45**

**Tobias P.O.V**

"The fear landscapes room?" Tris asks. I can feel her grip tighten around my hand. My thumb automatically make circles on the back of her hand to soothe her, as we enter the room.

"Well, since we go into yours so often, I thought it would only be fair for you to see mine. I want you to see me, Tris. Everything." I watch her swallow hard and nod her head nervously. "Look if you don't want-"

"No. No. I just, are you sure you want to." She asks.

"Want to what?" I ask, not sure where she is going with this.

"Want me to see everything inside your head." She finishes saying.

"Why else do you think I'm going in? Tris, I want to share everything with you. No secrets, including my fears." I say. I let go of her hand, walking to the hidden closet in the wall that holds all the fear landscapes serum. I take two out, and get them ready. I hold the first syringe. She tilts her head, and I inject the serum, just like we always do during her fear landscapes. But instead of injecting myself with the other syringe, I offer it to her.

"I've never done this before." She says.

"Right here." I touch the place where she needs to inject me with it. She shakes a little as she inserts the needle. I feel a small pinch. But after so many years of repeating my fear landscapes, it no longer bothers me. I guess there is no turning back now.

I take the syringe from her, throwing it in the trash and closing the door that leads to the hallway. Leaving us in the dark. I feel my way back to her, taking her in my arms, as we wait for the 60 seconds for us to start. I take a few deep calming breaths, knowing what will come first.

The room opens up to a wide blue sky, and we are on the roof of the building, surrounded by the city. All I feel is the fierce and powerful wind , so I keep my arms around her because I know she is steadier, than I am in this place. After all, heights have never bothered Beatrice. My breathing is heavy, I'm having trouble catching my breath. Why did I do this again? Tris must feel my anxiety rolling off onto her, as she turns carefully in my arms. She wraps her arms around my waist, holding me against her.

"We have to jump right?" She asks. I remember I can't just curl up in a ball and hide, like I want to. No I have to face my fear. I nod, not finding the strength to muster any words. "On three, okay?" I nod again. All I have to do is follow her, that's all I have to do.

She counts to three and drags me behind her as she runs. It feels like she is a sailboat, and I'm an anchor pulling us both down. We fall and I struggle against the sensation with every inch of me, terror shrieking in every nerve, and then I'm on the ground. One down, three to go.

"What's next?" Tris asks, as she helps me to my feet. She smiles, I instantly want to tell her this it's not a game. That my fears aren't a thrilling ride she gets to go on. But I know that's the anxiety talking, wanting me to take my fears out on her. Before I can answer her... The wall comes out of nowhere, slamming into her back, then my back, both our sides. Forcing us together. Not that I should mind.

"Confinement." I say, as if she doesn't know where this fear comes from. It's worse than usual with her here, taking up half the air. I groan a little over her. I hate it in here. I hate it in here.

"Hey. It's okay. Here-" She says in a gentle and soothing voice, that instantly calms me a little. She pulls my arms around her. I pull her closer to me, burying my head in the crook of her neck. I let her scent calm me a little more, just like it always has been able to in the past.

"This is the first time I'm happy I'm so small." She laughs out, trying to make light of things. But I can't join her. I'm too focused on just trying to breathe. She is talking on how to get out. Fear landscapes strategy. I am trying to focus on breathing. Then she pulls us both down, to make the box smaller, and turns her back is against my chest, so I am completely wrapped around her.

"This is worse." I announce. "This is definitely worse."

"Shh. Arms around me." I do what she says. I focus on everything I have left on her, her figure, the view down her shirt, anything that will help. "So try to forget we're here." Tris says. Too late, I want to say as I see a perfect view of what is the beginning of her breasts. My hands slowly creep up her body from her waist, cupping her breasts with both my hands. She moans, as I slowly knead them, gently. "What are you doing?" She sighs out.

"Forgetting where I am." I say roughly. I lean in even more, kissing her neck, biting and nibbling. I feel her arm snake around her back, between us. She begins to rub my groin on top of my jeans. Shit, if only I could get inside her. Suddenly "God I want you, Tris." I whisper in her ear, I am rewarded with shivers running down her body. Mm. She wants me too. The walls break apart, since our minds are too occupied with delicious things to care about the small space. The air opens up around us. We reluctantly peel ourselves off the floor, and away from each other.

"I almost wish we didn't conquer that fear." Tris says. I hear the tone in her voice, filled with hunger and lust.

"Maybe once we're done, I can go down on you in the fear landscape chair. At least when you come in this room to face your fears, you'll have something good, no great, to think about every time you sit in that chair." I feel Tris shiver at my words. I have never been so happy to only have four fears in my life. Forget about my last two fears, bring on the dessert!

I see something out of the corner of my eye, and turn to face it. A plain-faced, forgettable woman stands alone at the other end of the room. Between her and us is a table with a gun on it.

"You have to kill her," Tris says.

"Every time." I say, nodding my head.

"She isn't real, Tobias." I feel Tris' hand on my right bicep, trying to give me the strength to carry out my next fear.

"She looks real. It feels real." I say.

"If she was real, she would have killed you already." Tris points out the obvious.

"It's okay. I'll just do it." I start toward the table. "This one's not so bad. Not as much panic involved." I admit. I load the gun without thinking about it, hold it out in front of me, and look at her face. She has a blank look on her face, like she knows what I'm going to do and just accepts it.

She's not dressed in the clothes of any faction, but she might as well be Abnegation, standing there waiting for me to hurt her, the way they would. The way they will, if Max, Jeanine, and Evelyn all get their way.

I close one eye, to focus on my target, and fire. I watch her body fall to the ground. I close both my eyes. I can't let that happen. We won't let that happen. I feel both Tris' hands grab a hold of my arm, tugging me like a child towards her. "Come on, let's keep moving."

We move forward, just a few feet. Chills run down my spine as I think of the next fear, it's the worst I could ever imagine. Not only from a father's worst fear, but as a lover's worst fear... both combined.

Suddenly Tris is no longer at my side, clinging to my arm. I can't see her anywhere. I begin to panic, knowing what this fear is, and if she isn't next to me, then... I begin to run, the only direction there is to run. It feels like a never ending cave, I feel my legs protest as I demand my body to go faster. I hear the sound of water hitting the rocks as I get closer, the Chasm. That's when I hear it, Tris' cries, screaming for help. Screaming for me.

"Tris!" I yell out. But I am no longer on my feet. Instead I am strapped to chair facing a very angry Peter holding Tris by the throat. "You son of a bitch, let her go!" I say, trying to fight against the restraints that are holding me in place. It's no use, they won't budge.

I am forced to watch him holding her up by her throat with his left hand, as he takes swing after swing at her. He hits her face, her stomach, her ribs. Just when I thought I couldn't get any sicker, I see the evil mischievous smile on his face... As he begins to explore Tris' body.

"That's enough." I hear a familiar voice roaring at Peter. The voice is of the man I fear to see again. Fear of not only him, but of the day I might kill him myself for his wrong doings, Marcus. I watch as he steps out of the shadows, he cradles something in his arms, Sara. She is wrapped in a blanket, screaming and crying. My heart tears for the girls I love most in this world, as they suffer at the hands of the two men I hate most. I will kill them. "Hello, son." Marcus hisses out. He looks down at a frightened Sara, with nothing but evil in his eyes. "Too bad, your Daddy couldn't save you." Marcus says, as he snaps her neck and throws her lifeless body into the chasm.

"Nooo!" I yell out, tears escaping my eyes. Not my daughter, not my baby girl. "She was innocent." I scream out.

"Finish her." Marcus says, as he walks back into the shadows.

"With pleasure." Peter says.

"I love you Tobias." Tris says. I try again at my restraints. But I can't get free, as I'm force to watch Tris get beat to the point of unconsciousness. Peter doesn't stop there, as he lifts her up and throws her over.

"No. No. No. Trissss." I cry out. That's it. They were my world. I'm nothing without them. I feel myself have trouble breathing. I couldn't save them. My family, they meant everything, they were everything. But in the end I couldn't save them.

I open my eyes and find myself in the fear landscapes room. My arms and hands cling to Tris' form, I hear the sobs that escape her, as I tighten my hold on her. We stay there, clinging on to each other for dear life. "I love you so much." I whisper. "I can never lose you or Sara... I can't... I won't survive it." I continue.

"Shhh. Tobias, it was a simulation. I'm here, Sara is okay, we are okay." Tris says in a gentle and soothing voice. I want nothing more than to believe her, but I can't. Not with everything that is pending.

"I need to tell you something... But not here." I say. I reluctantly let her go, guiding her out of the room with one hand always touching her, making sure she is alive and real.

I guide her down the familiar hallways, and path down the slippery rocks of the Chasm. Just like before I sit down on the flat rock, only this time I don't allow her to sit anywhere else other than on my lap. With the fear simulation fresh in my mind, I need to feel her warmth, and the pressure of her body against mine. I wrap my arms around her small frame, holding her against me as tightly as possible but careful not to hurt her. I lean in, kissing the top of her head.

I'm not surprise that losing her and Sara is my worst fear. Before I ever knew what she was going through back at home, my worst fear was Marcus... I guess our fears change as we grow as a person. That's the only thing that makes sense to me. Tris and Sara are everything to me, of course I would value their lives above my own.

"Tobias?" Tris says, she probably wonders why I haven't said one word since we left the fear landscapes room.

"Tris... I don't even know where to begin." I start.

"Whatever it is.. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She says, as caresses my face with her hand. "How about the beginning?" I nod, that's where I will start, at the beginning.

"Working in the control room, I got to watch a lot of interesting live feeds. It would range from fighting, break ins, attacks... you name it, we saw it. But then I started to notice Jeanine Mathews visiting Dauntless compound often... for long meetings and it was more than just a few times. You know me, always paranoid of people's motive." I joke. She smiles from amusement, but says nothing. So I continue. I go on to explain how I created a program that I then planted in Max's computer, which allowed me to ghost it. I explained the files that I found giving details about the serums, the map of Abnegation, and inventory of numerous weapons. Although Tris' color becomes significantly more paler, she doesn't look too surprised as I continue explaining the pending war ahead of us.

"Tris, I tried to go to Evelyn for help... but it didn't work. She wants this to happen." I continue to explain. I recall that night perfectly, the night I wasted my time going to her. I wonder why I was so upset by the outcome. Was I hoping maybe she would care? Was I just wanting one of my parents back in my life, to helping me to do the right thing?

"Tobias, my mother told me something has been going on with Erudite the day she visited, She wanted me to have Caleb look into their serums, since she wasn't able to visit Caleb herself." Tris explained, now it's making sense to me why she wasn't all that surprised.

"So that's why you took off, to talk to Caleb." I say as everything comes together.

"Not exactly, not at first." She says, she looks down at her hands. I can see she is struggling with something. "I just.. I needed to get away. I felt like I was suffocating. I just needed to break away from here." She confesses, looking up at me. I can see the guilt in her eyes as she confesses to me.

"Tris, I know this is a lot to take in. So much has changed for you in such a short amount of time. You went from losing me, to finding out about your pregnancy and having to face that alone. Then losing your father's support, only to gain my Father's rage, and you gave birth under difficult circumstances. You had to face the hardest choice of all, you had to letting our daughter go to come live with me. Moving back in with your parents. Only to lose them again when you transferred to Dauntless. Now you are forced to live this lie in front of your peers. To make matters worse, you were attacked last night... It's a lot to take in. I understand you felt suffocated. But you should have told me, I could have helped you. My only concern is what would have happened to you, had I not spotted you returning back to Dauntless and being taken into Eric's custody. He has his eyes on you, Tris. You have to be more careful. Think of everything we have worked so hard for, we could lose it in seconds." I say as gently as I can. I don't want her to think I'm upset. But I also need her to understand that we have too much at stake to work alone, and not as a team.

"So why didn't Natalie go talk to Caleb." I ask. Although Natalie did spend some time here, she left with enough time to go see her son. Natalie isn't the type to pick favorites. She is the kind of mother to make time for all her children, she's nothing like Evelyn.

"Erudite placed a ban on Abnegation from entering their faction." Tris explains. I nod my head. That makes more sense. It wasn't Natalie choosing between her two children, it was Erudite keeping her away.

"Tobias, we have to... we can't let this.." Tris struggles with her words. I lean in once again kissing the top of her head, then resting my forehead against the same spot I just kiss.

"I know. We'll figure something out." I whisper, I feel defeated with the weight of the city on our shoulders. No doubt if I don't make this right, many will be murdered and many others will become involuntary murderers.

* * *

**A/N**

***** I know that some of you might be wondering what is happening with A rented family, one shots... I haven't released another shot in awhile. And no, I haven't forgotten or given up on it. But with two on going stories, and writing short stories for the upcoming holidays... my schedule has been pretty full to the max. I do plan on releasing the next shot as soon as I get a break in my writing schedule. The sequel to the story is still in the works and will begin to be released once To love again has ended and all ten shots have been completed. Have faith, I always finish what I started. Just be patient. **

**Stay tuned next chapter of A love like no other will be released November 11th **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone!**

**Trini**


	46. Chapter 46

**Happy Reading Everyone! Don't forget to leave me those comments! **

**Chapter 46**

**Tris P.O.V**

Tobias insists on walking me back to the dorms. Since it's not quite past curfew yet, we move quickly through the halls, so another rule isn't broken again today. We reach the double doors with just minutes to spare. I turn to say our final goodbyes for the night. But we are mindful of our surroundings... he makes no attempt to kiss me nor even try to touch me in any way possible. We wouldn't want any unwanted listening ears or watchful eyes, finding the truth about us just yet. Instead Tobias keeps his face expressionless and hard, like the instructor we have come to know.

"Goodnight, initiate," he says coldly. Even though his face is expressionless, his eyes are filled with such love and adoration.

"Goodnight Four," I say. I turn and open the heavy door, fighting the urge to turn around and look at him one last time for the night.

"Where have you been?" Christina asks as I step through the doors of the dorms. I look around, everyone seems to be getting ready for bed. "I looked for you outside, but I couldn't find you. Is everything okay? Did you get in trouble for hitting Four?"

I shake my head. The thought of telling Christina about everything makes me feel exhausted and heavy. Even if I trusted her after everything she did to me, I can't bring myself to burden her and anyone else with the knowledge of the upcoming war, among other things.

"Come on, Tris. Look, I'm sorry for everything. But you're my best friend. Please talk to me," she says, pleading with me. I want to trust her, I do. But I don't, plain and simple. But I also hear Tobias' voice in the back of my head telling me not to make an unnecessary enemy. I nod, listening to his voice.

"I just had to get away..." Figure that her Candor wouldn't be able to call me out on my half truths. "And no, I'm not in trouble. He yelled at me, I apologized... nothing really to tell." As I speak, I'm careful to keep my eyes steady on hers and my hands still at my sides.

"Good, because I have something to tell you." She looks around, even though no one seems to be paying attention to us. I can tell she doesn't want to risk anyone overhearing us. She takes my arm and drags me into the bathroom, straight back through to the showers.

"What? What is it, Christina?" I ask when she finally lets go of my arm.

"Can you be a girl for me?" she asks.

"I'm always a girl." I frown. What is she getting at?

"Oh you know what I mean. Like a silly, annoying girl," she says.

I twirl my hair around my finger. "'Kay."

"I... uh... I slept with Will," she says, grinning proudly. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor at her unexpected news.

"What?" I say, wanting to make sure I heard her right. Other than a few looks here and there, I've never even noticed an attraction between them.

"This afternoon we took a walk together, and ended up at the net and..." she says. At the end of her story, she is smiling widely. "I thought, yeah why not? Four wouldn't give into my numerous attempts so... I figured Will was the next best choice," she says shrugging off her decision. Immediately I feel a sense of pride in the pit of my stomach, knowing that Tobias was and is faithful to me, to us. He could have any girl he wants - sexier, more experienced - yet he stays faithful to me and to our family.

"So did you know he liked you like that?" I ask, wondering how this all transpired.

"No," she laughs. "We were just walking and ended up at the net. Then he stopped me and kissed me, and then one thing lead to another." She grins wider as she replays the time she had with Will in her head. "Afterwards, we just got up and put our clothes back on, and casually walked hand in hand back to the dorms."

"Wow!" I say, giving her a shy smile.

"Oh come on, don't get all Stiff on me!" she says, laughing. "With all those kids that the Abnegation families have, you must know something about sex."

"Sure. Of course, but still its a private matter and not to be openly discussed," I explain.

"Well you're Dauntless now, get used to it, girl," she says, elbowing me. "It's a good thing I got that shot during the physical," she laughs out, then goes into explaining what a shot is for, like I have no clue. If only she knew, not only am I not a virgin, but I'm the mother of a precious baby girl. But I know that the knowledge of whom I am with... will not only shock the shit out of her, but she will more than likely be very upset. So I decided that the best thing for now is to keep my mouth shut. In two weeks time, all of the Dauntless members will finally know the truth. I need to start preparing myself for the best and the worst outcomes that will likely happen when the truth comes out.

I spend the night tossing and turning, the images of people falling and dying is all I can see when I close my eyes. What if Tobias and I can't stop the war, where does that leave us? Where does that leave Sara and our other future children? Is the world that they will be growing up in a world where a whole faction uses another one to murder innocent women, men, and children? We need to stop this now, so Sara and the other children in this world have something to look forward to when they grow up.

I feel like I have just closed my eyes when the lights in the dorms flicker, telling us it is the start of a brand new day. I stand feeling exhausted from the night before. I rub the sleepless night from my eyes and gather my clothes and my other necessary items for the day. I enter the bathroom, finding an empty spot at the sink and brush my teeth, and wash my face. I decide to dress in the dorms, since everyone seems to be piled in the bathroom this morning. I honestly can't wait for initiation to end, the thought of actually having privacy in the bathroom again is enough to excite me alone. Not to mention finally starting my life with Tobias and Sara.

The thought of Sara creates a dull ache in my chest. I miss my baby so much. I hate that I didn't get to see her last night, like I have every night since I came to Dauntless. I wonder if she felt my absence as well. To think once this is all over with, there will never be another night, or morning, let alone another day that I go without seeing the two most important people in this world to me.

"Hey, you done?" Christina asks, coming up from behind me. I'm just finishing fastening my black jeans and pulling my shirt down. It's still odd having well fitted clothes, compared to the baggy and uncomfortable clothing of Abnegation.

"Yeah, just about," I say. I sit back down on my bed getting my black sneakers on.

Ever since we hit stage two of training, Lauren has taken over our physical training in the morning, while Tobias manages our fear landscapes in the afternoon. Lauren isn't too bad. Depending on her mood, we can run a few miles and freestyle the rest of our work out. Which in her eyes... do whatever we want. But if she is in a bad mood, trust me, she can make us easily run ten miles and you can detect just what kind of brutal workout she wants us to endure.

Just like Christina, I wonder what kind of mood Lauren will be in once word gets out about Tobias' and my relationship. Not to mention I am in fact Sara's mother, I think her head might just explode with that information. Then suddenly a thought sneaks into my head... what if all this wondering is for nothing? What if in the end there is a war, and the city as we know it is no longer our what it used to be. Will our family make it? What about our loved ones we left selfishly back in Abnegation? Will their blood be on our hands? I shake my head trying to clear the fog from it. There has to be a way out of this, to stop this war. There just has to be, there's no other option.

I eat mindlessly through breakfast. It's not until the last bite of my food, I realize that somehow out of the many choices Dauntless provides for us, I chose the closest option to an Abnegation breakfast that I could. Some tasteless, bland oatmeal and a cup of black coffee. I stand when others stand, signaling that it's time to get to training.

I continue to be lost in thought, as we run side by side with each other through the busy streets of Chicago. I think back to history class. Professor Rivers spoke about the beginning of our factions and how they became known to us. The world was at war, like we soon will be. So many people died during that time, never to be seen by their loved ones again. I think of all the lives that were lost; they were someone's mother, father, child, brother, sister, maybe even someone's special someone. Except at the time, we were several cities fighting against each other. Not a city where the max capacity is three thousand people. How many will be left of us, if the war is not stopped?

We return back to the training room. Everyone is panting, trying to catch their breath. Some are bent over, resting their hands on their knees.

"Alright, you all have five minutes to get some water and catch your breath," Lauren yells out. I can see the fire in her eyes, there is going to be hell to pay. As everyone returns to the center of the room, Lauren stands before us. "Alright listen up... drop and give me fifty. Do it right, no short cuts.. Or it will be double," Lauren yells out, then she sits back down in the only chair in the room. She continues to jot things down on her clipboard as we all take our spots on the floor. I place my hand behind my head for support as I begin to sit up and lower myself back down. I am on the fifth sit up when we hear the doors to the training room open. We all stop to look up at who has come into the room. Who ever it is, Lauren will not be happy to see them, because no matter what, she hates interruptions.

"Mind your own business, initiates," Lauren yells out, seeing that we all stopped and turned our heads. My eyes catch the sight of Tobias walking in, his face is hard just like it was last night, which was the last time I saw him. His gorgeous eyes meet mine for just a split second, and then he glanced back up at Lauren.

"Morning, Lauren," Tobias says coldly.

"Morning, Four, and what do I owe this pleasure?" she says. I can hear the seductive tone in her voice. I continue my sit ups, trying not to draw too much attention to myself.

"Next Thursday is the final rankings for stage two. Eric and I will need you, right after we finish the last initiate's fear landscapes," Tobias says, standing stiff with his hands folded across his chest.

"That's right, next Friday is their final test for stage three... Mmm," Lauren says, I sit up a little straighter than what I would normally do, to see Lauren's finger touching her lips as if she is thinking about what he is proposing. "How about eight o'clock, my place. I'll cook dinner. Then maybe after Eric leaves, you and I can spend a little quality time together, if you know what I mean." She says, licking her lips and giving him a wink. I can feel my blood boil in my veins at her disgusting request. Once again, I find myself wishing for the end imitation so the truth can come out and Lauren can be put in her place.

"Lauren, you know that's never going to happen. Please, let's just get this over and done with," Tobias pleads.

"Mmm, a quickie. Funny, I thought you would be an all nighter kind of guy, Four," Lauren chuckles out. If only she knew, he was an all nighter kind of guy, and an all the next morning kind of guy, too. Mmm, breathe Tris, I take a deep breath, as I lower my back down to the floor.

"Lauren, I'm going to ask you to be professional. If you can't, I will speak to Max about your future involvement with our initiates," Tobias says, I can hear the anger in his voice.

"Fine. Thursday after fear of landscape. Your office?" she asks, finally realizing Tobias will not be giving in to her will.

"Eric's," Four says as the double doors open once again. I thought it was Four when he was walking out, but instead there is a girl who looks younger than I am, making her way up to Four.

"Excuse me, Four," she says politely to Tobias.

"Yes, Alisha," Tobias says, turning his attention to her.

"Mrs. Wheeler as been trying to get a hold of you..." she begins, but Tobias cuts her off.

"Is Sara alright?" he asks, sounding frantic. I feel my blood run cold at the mention of our daughter's name.

"There has been an incident that needs your immediate attention," she says.

"Lead the way." He says, running after her. He stops just inches away from the door, he turns letting our eyes meet for just a single moment. I can see what he can't tell me. That he will watch after her, always protect her, and she will be fine. To stay calm, I take a deep breath, raising myself back into a sit up position before I take another cleansing breath and lower myself back down to the floor. It's taking everything I have to keep calm and not run after Tobias... I want to see what has happened to my daughter, I want and need to know if she is hurt. But I can't say anything, or do anything. I raise myself up again, only this time I am met by Lauren's firing gaze.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

I hated how Tris and I parted ways last night. I hated that we parted at all. To think that come next Friday, nothing, and I mean nothing and nobody, will be able to stop me from kissing her and touching her ever again. I can't wait for the day I can stand in the middle of the room and yell from the top of my lungs that I, the almighty Four, am hopelessly in love with Tris Prior. But first I have to make sure her ticket into Dauntless will not be compromised. Tris is a complete natural when it comes to her fear landscapes, and she's really great at shooting and knife throwing, and unbelievably considering her size, she's even great at fighting. I hate that our relationship could be the reason that Tris doesn't get the spot in Dauntless that she so clearly deserves. I open the double doors to the training room. I have to say that one thing is for sure, although I have enjoyed these past two years being an initiation instructor... I will not miss working side by side with Lauren, not for one single second!

"Mind your own business, initiates," Lauren yells out to the initiates that seemed to stop their exercise routine as I walked in. My eyes can't help but catch Tris' gaze. What I would do to just go up to her and kiss her sweet lips. Soon. I turn my attention back to Lauren.

"Morning, Lauren," I say coldly. I don't want her to think I am here for any more than I have to be.

"Morning, Four, and what do I owe this pleasure?" she says. I can hear the seductive tone in her voice. I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Next Thursday is the final rankings for stage two. Eric and I will need you right after we finish the last initiate's fear landscape," I say, trying to keep things as professional as possible.

"Mmm," Lauren says, as her finger touches her lips as if she is thinking about what I am proposing. "How about eight o'clock, my place. I'll cook dinner. Maybe after Eric leaves, you and I can spend a little quality time together, if you know what I mean," she says, licking her lips and giving me a wink. Seriously? When will she ever take the hint, I don't want anything to do with her sexually.

"Lauren, you know that's never going to happen. Please, let's just get this over and done with," I say, wanting her to just take the hint.

"Mmm, a quickie. Funny, I thought you would be an all nighter kind of guy, Four," Lauren chuckles out. I think back to the last time Tris and I made love... the amount of time we spent on each other, pleasing each other... Focus, Tobias.

"Lauren, I'm going to ask you to be professional. If you can't, I will have to speak with Max about your future involvement with our initiates," I threaten. I can't let this continue. Not only is it disrespectful to me, but also to Tris, who has to silently watch this a few feet away from us. I know if I was in her shoes, Lauren would be on the floor writhing in pain... and not from the pain you can get from sex.

"Fine. Thursday after the last fear landscape. Your office?" she finally says, giving in.

"Eric's," I counter her offer. I don't want her in my office, having any unwanted ideas. I know from the past two years, when it comes to Lauren I have to be on high alert, more often than not. The sound of the door to the training room opening grabs both our attention as we turn to see who is joining us. I quickly recognize Alisha, Mrs. Wheeler's daycare helper. Alisha is only fifteen, and both her parents work long and hard hours. Since Alisha's parents are long time friends with Mrs. Wheeler, she often lets Alisha come to the daycare and help out. It's a way to make sure she stays out of trouble.

"Excuse me, Four," she says politely to me.

"Yes, Alisha," I say, turning my attention to her.

"Mrs. Wheeler has been trying to get a hold of you..." she begins, but I immediately cut her words off, as every parent's fear plays in my head.

"Is Sara alright?" I ask, needing to know what has happened. Please tell me my baby girl, my princess isn't hurt, I think to myself.

"There has been an incident that needs your immediate attention," she says.

"Lead the way," I say, as I begin to run after her. I stop just inches away from the door, I turn to look at Tris before I leave. I know she heard what Alisha just said about Sara. I can't imagine the things that could be running through her mind right this moment. I try to tell her to stay calm, that I will watch after her, and always will protect her, that she will be fine, just like she has been all this time while being in my care, just by using my eyes. After a moment of our unspoken words, I turn running after the young lady, eager to get to our daughter.

* * *

I rush behind Alisha, past the heavy double doors of the day care. My eyes are frantically searching everywhere for any signs of distress. I walk past the lobby of the daycare, past the swinging doors and into the young toddler room. Once again, my eyes won't settle on one thing, not until they find her, my precious baby girl.

After finally seeing her, I notice Sara has her head bowed down, as if she is ashamed of something, and she sits in a chair that has letters written on it that says, "Time out." She doesn't notice me just yet, as she faces the wall. My mind can't stop thinking about what could have happened, that they needed me to come so urgently. She seems to be in good health, and not harmed. Although why she is facing the wall, in the time out chair, has me puzzled. Sara has always been such a well behaved child.

"Four, Thank you for coming in," Mrs. Wheeler says once she notices my presence. I've always known Mrs. Wheeler to be a well composed woman. But the woman I see before me, is fighting between being serious and hiding something that is amusing her.

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Wheeler. What can I do for you? Alisha said there was some sort of incident regarding Sara," I begin. I see Mrs. Wheeler nod at Alisha, silently asking her to take over watching the eight young toddlers at play.

"Why don't we take this in my office," she suggests as she turns leading the way. What in the world is going on?

I take a seat across from her desk, as she takes her own seat behind the desk. I wait for her to begin, as irritation begins to rise within me. If there isn't an explanation soon as to what I was summoned for, as promised, I won't be held accountable for my actions.

"Four, the reason why I had Alisha call for you is because Sara was involved in an incident," Mrs. Wheeler begins, for the second time today I see her battle between trying to be serious and being amused by something. "Another child, Bobby, he went in to give Sara a hug and a kiss... Sara with a closed fist, punched Bobby in the face," she explains. Suddenly it all comes together. Mrs. Wheeler is amused how my daughter stood up towards unwanted attention. But be that as it may, Sara shouldn't have punched Bobby, violence should never be the answer. "Four, as much as we are Dauntless, kids need rules, and they need to feel safe while growing up. I hate to do this to Sara, especially since it was a basic instinct to protect herself against unwanted attention," she continues. Do what? What is she talking about?

"Do what, exactly?" I ask.

"I'm going to have to suspend Sara for the day." Mrs. Wheeler finally says. What?

"Mrs. Wheeler with all due respect, I perfectly understand what Sara did was wrong, but isn't suspending her a little extreme? She's a year and a half," I point out.

"And I believe you need to speak with Sara, discipline her, and make sure this doesn't happen again," she continues.

"Mrs. Wheeler, as you know I am the new leader of this faction, and I am still working as an instructor for the remainder of initiation. Everyone is at work, how can I possibly watch her?" I express.

"I apologize, Four, but single parents figure this out everyday. I suggest you do the same," she says, standing up from her seat. Obviously this conversation is over.

As I walk back to the toddler room, my thoughts are muffled with what I am going to do with Sara for the rest of the day... I will have no choice but to take her to work with me. Only problem is, Tris, who happens to be Sara's mother, is also my initiate.

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter to be released November 18th**

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by divergentpanda46**

**Take care, and like always, Happy reading everyone!**

**Trini**


	47. Chapter 47

**Happy reading everyone! Sorry for the late post, life happens. **

**Leave your comments below, I love reading your thoughts about the chapter. **

**Chapter 47**

**Tobias P.O.V **

I walk down the halls towards my apartment, with a very silent toddler on my hip. She hasn't said much since we left daycare. My guess is, she is still wondering rather or not Daddy is mad at her. Honestly, I'm not mad at her in the least. I know what she did was wrong for her age, but she stood up for herself. She didn't want unwanted attention to be given to her, and she put the boy in his place. Also kids will be kids. But I understand what Mrs. Wheeler was saying, a child needs to understand that hitting is wrong. My only problem now is, no one is available to watch her. Which means, she is going to have to come to work with me... which normally I wouldn't have a problem with it, if only her mother wasn't my initiate, and there wasn't that risk that she could slip up and call for her mommy.

I enter our apartment setting my baby girl on her feet, as my scattered brain begins to process what to do. I grab one of Sara's little backpacks and hand it to her. I ask her to fill it with a few of her favorite toys, while I pack a diaper bag to go along with it. I make sure it has a few snacks, and some drinks for her, and a couple of blankets, baby wipes, and a few diapers. There, that should be enough to get us by.

If I am going to make this work, I need to get to the fear landscapes room before the initiates even arrive. I walk into the kitchen making us both something quick to eat for lunch. It's much safer to eat here or in my office, then it would be to eat in the cafeteria out in the open where Sara could see her mother. I am going to have to think about every step I make today with her... I once again, can't wait for initiation to be over and done with. This single parent thing has been beyond one of the hardest things I have ever had to deal with. Of course, it has gotten easier along the way...

* * *

**Flash back**

"I'll go to the store for you... while I'm gone, why don't you go ahead and change her diaper, Four? Shauna says as she walks out the door. Zeke and I both have matching expressions, at the mention of my daughter's diaper. My daughter, my baby that I am now responsible for. Tobias, what the fuck were you thinking? I can't do this shit.

"Well, you heard her...get to it, Daddy." Zeke says with amusement on his face. I wonder if I could just throw his ass in the Chasm. I lay my seven month old daughter on the floor, on top of a clean blanket. She squirms not wanting to cooperate with me at all. She tries to turn on her stomach, while I try to remove one of the tape things on her diaper. Who in the world designed these stupid things, anyway? I wonder if they make straitjackets for babies, cause this baby of mine, is not keeping still, at all.

"Sara sweet heart, stop moving." I begin to plea. I don't know why I think pleading with her will help me, but I will try it anyway. I finally get to her to stay still long enough to get both the tape things off her diaper... I lift the front end of the diaper, and instantly regret it the moment the smell hits me.

"Oh God!" Both Zeke and I whine together. We both turn our heads, hoping for some fresh air.

"Dude what the fuck did Beatrice feed her?" Zeke asks, pinching his nose. But to be honest, I don't think even pinching your nose would help at this moment, as even my eyes are watering.

"Breasts milk." I answer. My face scrunches on it's own accord, as my right hand keeps her in place. What the hell do I do now? Right, clean her up. I look around the room, looking for the baby bag that Beatrice packed for us. Surely it should have what I need to clean her up. Note to self, next time have everything handy before untapping the diaper... Maybe even get a face mask.

"Well sorry to say it, Bro, but someone should really tell her that her shit has expired." Zeke whines, being absolutely no help to me at all.

"Dude, go get Sara's baby bag. It's by the door." I demand.

"Dude, I can't even see." He says, making no attempts to move. Thanks, Zeke. I frown, standing up from the floor and going to get the damn baby bag.

"Dude, she's moving... she's moving... ahhhh oh my god..."Zeke yells out. By the time I turn around and return to my spot on the floor, I see he is right. She did move, and notice the evidence that tells me she turned over not once but twice... as she has left tracks right behind her. Fucking shit! Sara turns once more on her back, as she holds her feet in the air, laughing at her actions. And then as if it couldn't get any worse, I see yellow liquid being expelled on the carpet from under her. Oh come on! "Dude, she's peeing, she's peeing." Zeke says, pointing at my laughing daughter. He stands not only on his feet but on my couch, to make sure the urine doesn't come anywhere close to his shoes.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I can't help but shake my head at the memory of changing Sara's diaper for the first time. When Shauna came back with formula for Sara, and a few other things we needed for her, she instantly fell to the ground after she stepped into the apartment. At first we didn't understand why we had Sara all cleaned and re-diapered before she came back. I had just finished thoroughly cleaning the carpet that Sara left her tracks and urine on. I still cringe looking at that one area in the living room. Of course, once she was able to get some kind of word in between her panting and laughter, we soon discovered why she was laughing so hard... Zeke and I somehow ended up with shit on smeared on us. I had it plastered on my forehead and cheeks, while Zeke, the dumb ass he is, had it in his hair.

I finish wrapping up our lunches, and packing up. We will need to eat in my office, since there is still some work that needs to be done before I can head over to the fear landscape room. Now that I need to be there even earlier than before... I have to no time to sit and eat. I tell Sara to finish packing her little backpack, because we have to go. I decide it will save us time to eat lunch in my office, after all. To my surprise, she toddles straight to me to show me that not only did she pack her favorite little toys, but she packed up her favorite princess activity book. I grab a box of crayons from the junk drawer and toss them into her backpack before zipping it up for her. I learned the hard way, to always keep writing tools out from Sara's reach. It was a very expensive re-paint job for me, that had to be done. Who knew one little person could color so much walls in such a small amount of time?

I swing the baby bag over my shoulder, and help Sara with her little backpack as well. She hates it when I carry her bag for her, as she is a big girl. She likes to do it herself, although she hasn't quite gotten that motor function to get the straps over both her shoulders. She at least lets me help her with that. I easily lift her in my arms, balancing her on my right hip as we leave the apartment. I know I should force her to walk like a big girl, but we are on a time crunch today as it is. Having her walk would take too long since the distance is quite a stretch. I can understand now why the leaders have a special area designated for just their apartments, as their hallways are right next to the offices. But its important to me that the next move we do, we do as a family. I don't want to pick an apartment we will most likely live in for the rest of our lives alone. It should be something we do together, as a family.

I reach my office in record timing, all the initiates are still being drilled by Lauren. I have another hour or so before I have to head to the fear landscapes, I have to make sure I get there before them if my plan is to work out... I set Sara up on a chair, pulling it close to mine. I lay out her lunch, as well as her activity book and crayons. Sure, she hasn't mastered the art of coloring within the lines yet, but she's trying, and for that I give her all the credit.

"Look Dadda... Pwetty." Sara says, holding up the page to show my her work. The Princess has scribbled lines all over her face, and dress...

"Good Job, Sara. That's gorgeous." I praise her, smiling at the adorable girl she is. Time like this, makes me realize how lucky I am to have such an amazing little girl. She may have been a surprise, but one thing is for sure... She is definitely a gift.

"Well...well...well... I heard a little girl got into some trouble today." Max chuckles, as he enters my office. He takes a seat across from my desk, as he stares adoringly at Sara.

"She did. She punched out a boy for trying to kiss her." I explain, I can't help the smile that appears on my face. I'm a proud Daddy.

"I guess, she really is Dauntless after all." He says, he too shares a proud smile.

"Who would of thought, two, well three Abnegation born would be this cut out for Dauntless. I heard Tris is doing quite well in her initiation." He says, his smile never falters.

"Yes. It appears that way." I nod my head.

"Are all you Abnegations... hiding Dauntless traits in you?" He laughs out.

"Well maybe it takes a form of bravery to be selfless, as well as a form of selflessness to be brave?" I comment. He looks at me lost in thought, nodding at whatever realization he has come to. For the first time since I have known him, I saw a flash of shame cross his face.

"You know... I know that many don't believe in Abnegation, and their way of life... But their way is very honorable. It's a simple, selfless way to live. It takes a lot to be selfless, to always think of others besides yourself." I explain. It's always good to see a glimpse of how life is on the other side

"You don't think somehow they are corrupted? After all, Marcus is not a saint." Max says counteracting.

"Some... maybe. But even here at Dauntless, we have our fair share of pick of the litter. That doesn't mean we are all reckless. Does it? My father is a Monster, a disguise in sheep's clothing. I've seen it first hand, that not all fathers from Abnegation are like him." I watch as his face fills with more and more guilt. He quickly stands, excusing himself out of my office.

I make it to the fear of landscape room just in time before the initiates are due to come in. I close the door behind Sara and I. I can feel my heart rate speeding up, as my scattered brain begins to process what to do. I lay out the blanket that is in the baby bag, and sit Sara on it. I tell her that Daddy has to work and that she needs to play quietly. She nods, telling me "Okay Daddy, I pramose." I smile proudly at her, while secretly hoping this works.

My plan is to call the initiates one by one like always, but this time, when it's time for them to leave, they will exit the back door. In hopes that when it's Tris' turn... all will run smoothly. Please let this work, I silently pray. Ater getting Sara settled, I begin working setting up the computer, along with the syringes and alcohol wipes ready. I need to make sure that I keep the syringes out of sight today for Sara's sake. I begin to hear the initiates arrive, as they all laugh and joke around loudly. Sara stops playing with her Elsa doll, looking up at me curiously.

"It's just Daddy's initiates, Princess, don't worry." I assure her, she nods giving her attention back to her dolls. I let out a long sigh, silently praying that my plan works in the end. I wait a few more minutes to ensure that all the initiates have in fact arrived, before opening up the door to the hallway where they all should be waiting to be called.

"Okay, Daddy is going to start working. Remember what I told you... When I have someone in here, we have to be extra quite okay?" I place my index finger across my lips, to show Sara exactly what I mean. "Shh," I say. She nods her head, once again giving her full attention back to her doll. I nod to myself, standing up and reaching out for the door.

"Uriah." I call out. He quickly stands and makes his way in the room. Once he enters, his eyes go to the little Angel sitting on her blanket playing.

"Hey there, Princess." He says, giving her a warm smile.

"Uri." Sara calls out. She reaches up for him with both her arms. I don't know rather to be happy at how comfortable she is with him, or that she failed to stay on the blanket. This is going to be hell.

"Tris." I call, I watch her stand and make her way into the room. I try as quickly as possible to usher Tris into the landscape room, without drawing too much attention to us.

"Momma. Momma." Sara cries out. I am beyond thankful that not only is this room soundproof, but that Sara was so into her toys, that she didn't notice Tris until after I closed the door. I watch Tris kneel down next to our daughter, taking Sara into her arms lovingly kissing her forehead.

"Hey baby girl. What happened this morning?" Tris asks, she stands still carrying Sara in her arms. She turns towards me. I will explain what happened at daycare between Sara and the little boy. Tris starts to laugh, but then stops mid-laughter, trying not to amuse Sara too much. "Hitting isn't nice, Sara. Did you tell the little boy that you were sorry?" Tris asks as she gives Sara her full attention. Sara shakes her head, no. "Well then tomorrow, you need to go up to the little boy and say you're sorry. Hitting is never good." Tris continues. Sara frowns looking down at the floor.

"Okay Momma. I'm sorry." Sara says. Now why couldn't I do that? That's right, I don't have the mother's touch.

"We don't have a lot of time, babe. I'm sorry." I say. I can only buy so much time before someone notices how long she is taking in her fear landscape, after all she is the fastest initiate here.

* * *

****** Trigger warning The following is Tris' fear landscape which will be very graphic. Please skip over if you do not feel comfortable reading******* **

I inject the syringe into Tris' neck. As I watch her eyes roll back, I tell her to be brave and that I love her, whether or not she hears me, I'm not sure. I step up the computer, and I give Sara a quick glance, making sure she isn't getting herself into any trouble. She stares at Tris' form for a few seconds before turning her attention back to her dolls. I turn back to the monitor to watch what appears in Tris' fear landscape.

The room is dark, like a sea of blackness surrounding Tris. She stands frozen in place, unable to move, I notice her feet are stuck in what appears to be some kind of sticky slim. She tries to move her feet forward, but only gets a few millimeters away from the ground, before they get sucked back down. She screams out in frustration, as the threat hasn't made themselves known yet.

"Momma. Momma." Tris hears, she turns her head in the direction of our daughter who seems to be toddling over to her mother. Only she doesn't get anywhere near close to Tris, as Marcus steps out of the darkness, he doesn't say anything. He only has a mischievous smile on his face, that sends cold shivers down my spine. He grabs Sara's arm before she can get anywhere near Tris.

"NO!" Tris yells out, as she once again tries to move her legs. But they don't budge for her at all. Tris is forced to watch Marcus throw our daughter down onto the floor, as he removes his belt off his pants.

"This is for her own damn good." He spits out as the belt comes down hard against Sara's back. By the fifth time, Sara no longer appears alone. As there are now two Marcus' whipping not only a bloody Sara, but me as well. I watch as Sara and I both curl up into balls, as we lay on the floor in a poll of our mixed blood. The whipping only stops when Sara and I are no longer breathing, and Marcus stands hovering over our bodies laughing.

**End of Tris' fear landscape **

* * *

As the fear landscapes ends, I turn seeing a very tearful Tris sitting in the chair, her head in her hands for support. I see Sara on the floor looking up at her Mother, she tilts her little head examining Tris for a few moments. She decides to stand, toddling over to Tris and climbing up on the chair, wrapping her little arms around Tris' form. Tris hesitates for a second, before wrapping her arms tightly around our daughter.

"It's okay Mommy. It bad dream." Sara says, trying to comfort her mother. I step closer, wrapping my arms around my girls, holding them tightly against my chest. It doesn't take long for Tris' sobs to dry. She stands giving me a quick, but loving filled kiss, as our daughter cries out,"Ewwww." This gives us both a much needed laugh, but we know we need to part ways for now. I have no doubt in my mind that we will need to be in each other's arms tonight, more than we ever have been.

"I love you" She says, she turns giving our daughter a hug and a kiss, before telling her how much she loves her too. Tris leaves through the back door. Just in time before the front door to the hallway opens.

"Four?" Uriah says, peeking through the now cracked doors. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I see it's just Uriah.

"Yeah?" I ask, walking back to the computer.

"Hey, Moms gets off from work in ten minutes. Would you like me to take Sara to my Mom's for you, so you can finish up for the day?" Uriah offers.

"Yeah. That would be great, thank you." I say, appreciative. I hate the thought of Sara having to sit here and watch the reactions of all these initiates fears. Especially after watching her Mother's. I start to repack Sara's toys, I can see how tired she is, there's no doubt that she will need a nap soon. I pepper kiss Sara's sweet little face, as she giggles in my arms, before I hand her over to Uriah. "Daddy, will see you as soon as I'm done with work, okay? I love you, Princess." I say, just as they walk out the back door.

I finish up, making sure all the fears of landscape of the initiates are saved and processed. Just ten more days before initiation will be over and done with. I know without a doubt, this will be my last year being an instructor. Given my new position as leader, along with being a father and soon to be husband, I fear I won't have the time nor the energy to keep up with the initiates next year. I don't know how I feel about that yet. I have enjoyed having this role for two years, but I know other things are more important as well.

"Excuse me, Four." I look up, baffled to see Max standing in the doorway of the fear landscape room.

"Hey Max, what can I do for you?" I ask, confused as to why he's here.

"Listen, when you get a minute come by my office. I need to talk to you about something." He seems serious. I nod, not being able to find the right words to say. He turns, closing the door behind him. What could he possibly want? My thoughts go straight to today's fear landscapes... could I have missed something? Could he suspect Uriah or worse Tris are Divergent? My stomach drops at the realization that they could both easily be in extreme danger.

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter to be released November 18th**

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**Take care, and like always, Happy reading everyone!**

**Trini**


	48. Chapter 48

**Happy Reading Everyone! Hope you all enjoy the next few chapter with all the twists and turns I have in store... Leave me those comments, let me know what you think! **

**Happy Pre-Thanksgiving!**

**Ch 48**

**Tobias P.O.V**

I take my seat across from Max's desk, like I have countless times before. Only now, from the look on his face, I can see the seriousness of whatever situation is going on. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about, and what this has to do with. Did they find out that Uriah and Tris are both Divergent? Are they in more danger than ever? I know, I will protect Tris with everything I have. I will fight for her, for us, with my last breath if I have to. I'm not willing to let anyone take her from me. Not now.

I sit waiting for the shoe to drop, as I hold my breath. I feel the stinging in my lungs when more air is needed, so I let it out slow and long, before taking another deep cleansing breath. I feel as if the weight of the city is on my shoulders, as I start to see the grief and shame appear on Max's face. He open the drawer to his right, retrieving something. I prepare myself for what is coming. Is he going for gun? Does he have a knife? I drag another breath into my lungs, ready to react at any moment.

But instead I see his hand now holds something in his fist, as he stands, unable to meet my eyes. He walks over to me and instead of taking the seat next to me, he leans on his desk. He looks down at his hand that still holds what he retrieved from his desk. He holds whatever it is up between us, as if presenting it to me. What I thought was a gun or a knife, appears to be a flash drive.

"Sir?" I begin. But my words are quickly cut off.

"You know Four, when I first became a leader... I had high expectations of myself and of this faction. I... I strived to be the best leader this faction as ever seen. Yet along the way, I lost that drive. I allowed others, to make me think that certain things were possible, to sway me..." He continues. My mind goes to his computer, to the software I created and implanted within it. Did he find it? Does he assume I am a faction trader, when he is the one that may have had a helping hand in starting a war? But to my surprise, he hands me the flash drive as he finally looks at me in the eyes. I cautiously reach out, taking it. "Four, I need you to do something for me." He sighs. "I need you to take this to Candor. Deliver it only to the hands of their leader, Jack Kang. Tell him it's all the proof that he needs that Dauntless leadership, minus yourself, is forming an alliance with Erudite against Abnegation. It also holds the names of every Dauntless traitor that is working with leadership to ensure that it would be successful." He says, he looks defeated as he confesses to me. "Jeanine Mathews not only believes that Abnegation has been lying to the city, but she believed that they are safe housing Divergents." There is that word again, Divergent. The name that best describes not only Uriah, and Tris, but also describes me and now our daughter, Sara. I don't need a aptitude test to tell me that Sara is Divergent. She's possibly more powerful than her own mother, who holds the results of not two but three factions. I unfortunately suspect that my baby girl, Sara, has an aptitude for all five factions, which has never happened before.

"For a very long time I believed Jeanine's words...that those who are Divergent are dangerous and can not be controlled." He continues, now looking at the floor. "That most of Abnegation is made up of those that are Divergent."

"What changed? Why now?" I ask. Although something tells me I already know the reason.

"I don't believe her words anymore. Not when I have three Abnegation borns that are also Divergent. Not when one of them is a true leader of this faction, unlike me." He says, as he looks down at his shoes with shame written all over his face. Although I want to feel sorry for him, I don't. After all, he was more than willing to help start a war against an innocent faction in this city. A war were innocent people would have been murdered in cold blood. I can't feel remorse about that, not for him. I nod, there is nothing else worth saying to him, so I stand and make my way out of his office.

"One more thing, Four." He says, I can hear the pleading in his voice. My feet stop, as I turn to once again face him. "What ever you do, don't tell anyone. If the Dauntless traitors find out I told you..." He stops, taking a breath, as if thinking carefully to put what he needs to say into words. "Well I am ready to face my execution... keep in mind they will do the same to you, and anyone you tell. Don't think they won't hesitate to come after your family." As he mentions my family, my jaw tightens along with my fists that ball up at my side. I can feel the flash drive digging into my skin as I tighten the grip I have around it. Max sighs, as he stands up straighter than before, then he reaches behind him, pulling out his pistol. I hold my head up high and stand tall, as I ready myself for anything. "Here, take this and secure your family, and don't tell anyone where they are... until this is all resolved." He suggests. I take the gun, hiding it the waistband in the back of my pants. I nod, thanking him before I slip out of the office. My brain feelings like it's going a mile a minute, while I process not only what Max said, but what I should do about my family, friends and getting to Candor to see Jack Kang.

I take a deep breath, I need to think this all through. First thing, I have to ensure the safety of my family, and those I consider family. I walk into my office trying to pretend like everything is normal. The last thing I need is to draw attention to myself. The moment I am safely behind the closed doors of my office, I can breath for a moment, and start to think. I reach into my pocket pulling out our communicator, and search for the one person who will always have my back.

"Four." He greets, like it's any other call.

"Zeke, listen to me, and listen good. We don't have a lot of time, I need you to shut all cameras in the hallway that cover the pit, the members apartments, along with all the leaders quarters." I demand.

"Okay. What the hell..." Zeke begins and I cut him off.

"I said do it..." I bark. "And don't let anyone know you did it, or that we spoke about this. Once you shut it all down, get Shauna and meet me at living quarters 9." I say. I take a deep breath, steadying myself. "And Zeke, this call never happened." I hang up.

Thankfully one of my new duties as a leader is the living assignments. Because of that, I know exactly what apartments are free. I need a big enough apartment to fit everyone, but a place where no one would know to look. I walked over to my desk, retrieving the keys I need before leaving the office.

I open the door, and the hair on the back of my neck stands up, from all the paranoia that I'm feeling right now. I try to rush through the Pit and halls of the Compound, while trying once again not to draw too much attention to myself. Max said that the hard drive holds the names of Dauntless traitors, up until now I didn't know there were more beyond leadership. It pains me to not run as fast as I can, all I want right now is to get to Tris and Sara. The thought of anyone putting their hands on them... I shake my head, clearing it from the thoughts that are trying to take over.

I open the door to Hana's apartment, closing and locking the door behind me. I take in the scene before me. Tris is on the floor playing with Sara, and Hana is in the kitchen. Everything seems normal, like they do everyday. Little do they know, it's not a normal day. Everything is about to change.

"Daddy!" I hear Sara call for me, she stands from the floor, toddling over to me. I force a smile on my face, and open my arms up for my precious little girl. I instantly calm the moment she is in my arms. I look up just in time to meet Tris' gaze, it only takes a second for her to realize something isn't right. She quickly stands making her way over to us... while staring into my eyes the whole time. Tris and I have always had an extraordinary connection, a connection that has allowed us to see through each other. Today is no different. She can see something is terribly wrong.

"Hey, baby girl. Can you do me a favor please?" I ask as I bend over placing Sara on her feet. She nods, excited to be helping me in anyway. "Can you go to the kitchen and grab Hana for me?" I ask. She nods happily, as she turns and runs in the direction of the kitchen.

"Tobias?" Tris asks, she doesn't have time to finish the question. Before I could say a word, we both hear the little patter of our baby girl and an anxious and confused Hana right behind her.

"Hey, sweetheart, can you go pack up your toys for us? We are all going to a special place, okay?" I say, once again forcing the smile on my face. I'm trying to keep calm, so I won't frighten Sara. The minute Sara is occupied with her task, I turn back to Hana and Tris who are both sharing confused expressions. "It's not safe here, I need to move you. We need to leave now." I whisper, not wanting Sara to overhear us. I watch Tris, as her eyes widen, nearly popping out of her head. She quickly turns around to watch Sara closely, as if something might pop out of the walls any minute to hurt our daughter. Sara finishes quickly, toddling back over to us. Hana is quick, thinking on her feet as she grabs the baby bag and filling it with diapers, wipes, and anything else Sara will need. Tris picks up our daughter, holding on for dear life. I peak out the main door, looking down both sides of the hallways, when I confirm it's clear I turn nod and place my index finger over my lips so they understand to be quite. We all slip out of the apartment undetected with Tris carrying Sara behind me, and Hana right behind them. It's now that I realize, Hana has her gun at her side ready to protect us if need be.

* * *

**A/n**

**Don't forget to take a look at the Thanksgiving story... A blessing in disguise! **

**The next chapter will be released Dec 2nd **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	49. Chapter 49

**Happy Reading Everyone! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. Don't forget to leave me comments, let me know what you guys like about the chapter.**

**Chapter 49**

**Tris P.O.V**

The moment that I saw Tobias enter Hana's apartment, I didn't need to hear the words to tell me something was terribly wrong. I knew danger was lurking around us, I just didn't know exactly what it was. I trust Tobias wholeheartedly, he wouldn't just use the words if he didn't 100 percent mean them. So when he stated... "It's not safe here, I need to move you. We need to leave now." I knew he not only meant it, he feared for his family. Ever since I came to Dauntless, I've learned the idea of family for Tobias had expanded. The image of a family no longer included just Sara and I, but now encompasses all the members of the Pedrad family. I know they trust him just as much, they all followed his every word.

I watched as Hana packed Sara's baby bag as quickly as she could, with anything they might need. Then she stopped at the entry table, to retrieve her gun. I reach down for Sara, as she lifts her arms up for me at the same time. I lift her, and wrap my arms around her tightly. I'm thankful that having her this close to me can instantly calm my runaway nerves.

Hana and I follow Tobias in a single file line. I hold my daughter tightly against my chest, as Hana stays close to me. Although she keeps her gun out of sight, she can draw it at a moments notice. Somehow along our journey Tobias has not only gained the respect from this woman behind me, who is willing to fight for our lives, but he has also gained her love. I know he was devastated, learning the truth about his mother's abandonment, so I can only hope the love Hana has for him can help heal the wounds his mother left behind. The minute I watch Tobias turn a key that leads into an unfamiliar apartment, my nerves instantly seemed to dull. The fear wasn't for my safety but for the safety of Tobias and Sara, my family.

"Why don't I get Sara settled in, while you two talk?" Hana suggest, she takes Sara from my arms, and walks off towards what is probably one of the bedrooms. I turn back around, facing Tobias, as I wait patiently for him to start.

"Max called me into his office this afternoon." He runs both his hands through his hair, as he begins pacing around the apartment. He quickly runs down the conversation that took place between them earilier. I can't believe the words that come out of his mouth. Max confessed everything to him, the plans of the war, the leadership participation, giving him the evidence of not only the plans, but the names of the Dauntless traitors. I stumble back a few feet until the back of my legs hit something that finally forces me to fall back. It's then I realize I stumbled into a couch.

I am shocked by what I hear. All this time we have known a war was going to happen, but not at the level Max expressed. All because of hatred for those that they can't control. Because of those that don't fit into just one faction, who they fit into too many for our society's liking. But to kill off a faction under belief that they are harboring and protecting those that are Divergent... To murder all those innocent people, including children.

The thought of Tobias and I staying in our birth faction, raising our daughter in a selfless society, only to be murdered like animals in the end, just sickens me.

"Tris?" Tobias says, stealing me from my thoughts. It's when I finally look up, that I realize he is crouched down in front of me. "Baby I have to go to Candor and find Jack Kang..." He says, I nod.

"I'm coming with you." I say, my voice is barely a whisper.

"No." He says firmly, his face hardens, telling me that there is no changing his mind. "I need you to stay here safe."

"What? No, I need to come with you." I say, giving him my "don't argue with me" face. "What if something happens?" There I said it, the fear of losing him, the thought of him walking out the door and not coming back.

"Tris, baby." He says, softly, as he takes me into his arms. "I'm coming back, I promise you. But you need to stay here, you need to protect Sara. What if something happened to her, while we were both gone?" I know he is right. If I were to go with him, we would both be vulnerable because we would be wondering if our daughter was safe. One of us would end up hurt or worse. I shut my eyes, letting the tears fall as I nod my head agreeing with him. He slowly leans in, kissing me tenderly. We hear a knock on the door, interrupting our moment.

I stay sitting as Tobias straightens up and cautiously opens the door. He allows Zeke, Shauna and Uriah into the apartment.

"What the hell is going on, man?" Zeke asks, as he stands inches away from Tobias. Although I haven't witnessed their exchanges often, I have seen enough to know how easily Zeke picks up on Tobias' mood and facial expressions. Once again this leaves me so grateful. Our whole lives Tobias only saw me as his friend... he never trusted anyone else to even think about getting close to him. I'm beyond pleased that he has come to trust Zeke so much like a brother. I watch them as Tobias lets his guard down, letting Zeke see the true terror on his face, as he informs his best friend everything that is going on. I notice as Tobias speaks Zeke, Shauna and even Uriah turn a shade of green as they are rendered speechless.

"Did you bring your laptop?" Tobias asks Zeke. Zeke takes the bag over his shoulder and without a word hands the bag over to Tobias. Zeke's face remains shocked and puzzled from Tobias' news.

Tobias digs the laptop out of the bag, and turns it on. I watch Tobias take a rectangular looking object from his pocket, plugging it into the side of the laptop. He begins to quickly hit demands on the keyboard, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Son of a bitch!" Tobias mutters. This breaks Zeke from his frozen state finally. He moves to stand behind Tobias to look over his shoulder.

"What? What is it?" He asks, trying to look over his shoulder.

"Eric, and every leader of this faction is in on it." Tobias lets out a small chuckle. "Guess that makes sense. The son of a bitch was Erudite after all... It looks like close to hundred members are in on it." I watch Tobias pinch the bridge of his noise, trying to release some of the built up anxiety no doubt. "The rest of us were to be injected the night of the initiation... a mind controlling serum." As I hear the words come out of his mouth, I feel shivers running down my spine. Mind control? "There are orders to kill those that appear not to be controlled, no questions asked." He continues reading from the screen before him. Divergents can't be controlled, we always know when we are under a simulation... of course it's the easiest way to pick us out. The Divergent that wouldn't know what was happening, and what to do, until it was too late. Suddenly I feel sick at the thought of a person being shot on sight. "Son of a bitch!" Tobias says again, I'm assuming he found more upsetting information. "Orders for the following traitors to stay in their position on war day... Doctor Harris." Tobias begins the list of names... Doctor Harris, the same Doctor that examined me when I got to Dauntless? "Mrs. Wheeler." Sara's daycare teacher? "Gus Parker." Tobias and Zeke's boss? "Nurse Kelly Smith. Tobias continues naming a few that they might know. Shauna is shocked at the traitors of this faction, that she has grown up next to. Uriah shakes his head side to side, as he tries to deny what is sitting right in front of Tobias' eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Zeke asks, as Tobias retrieves the rectangular object from the laptop, he pockets it back in his pants.

"I have to go to Candor, find Jack Kang." Tobias announces. "I have to end this. Turn the evidence over to him."

"Okay." Zeke says, his eyes are flying everywhere as he processes tonight's revelations in his head. "I'm coming with you." He announces.

"No." Tobias begins his refusal... but something in the way Zeke glares at Tobias stops him from continuing. Tobias sighs heavily before nodding his head, allowing Zeke to go with him. For a moment I'm hit by a pang of jealousy at how easily Zeke was able to convince Tobias to allow him to tag along. But, I am instantly relieved at the same time... Zeke is Tobias' best friend. He will watch out for him, make sure he is safe. I calm down some, knowing that Tobias would go on this journey alone.

"I'm coming too." Shauna demands. Zeke turns to her, cradling her face with both his hands making sure she is looking at him.

"No." Zeke shakes his head side to side. "I can't have that, baby. I need to know you are safe. You would be a distraction. Just like Tris would be a distraction to Four... We would be more worried about keeping you safe, it could end up getting all of us killed." He explains. He's right, I know he is. Suddenly I understand perfectly why Tobias doesn't want me to go with him... I would be distracted, wanting to keep Tobias safe. In the end that move may also be what would get us killed. Just like I know, he would be distracted with my safety, which in the end could leave room for error that would compromise all of our safety. I have to stay here, not only to protect Sara but to also keep Tobias focused on his mission. I may not like it, but it's something he has to do on his own.

"When are we leaving?" Uriah asks.

"Oh no, you're staying here." Zeke says, he looks at his brother with a look that dares him to argue with him.

"Why not?" Uriah asks, almost borderline whines.

"Because. We need you to stay here and protect everyone."Zeke says, as if us three women are defenseless. "Four and I need to know that our family is safe and sound. We would feel better knowing you are here, watching their backs if need be." Zeke explains. Uriah looks as if he wants to argue but for some reason decides not to, instead he remains quiet as he nods his head.

"I'm going to go check on Sara." Tobias says walking past all of us, and heading towards the room we watched Hana take her into earlier. The moment he leaves the room, I take a deep breath trying to calm my run away nerves. What if something goes wrong? What if this is last time Sara ever sees her father? What if I never see him again? I can't live in a world, where Tobias doesn't exist. I try to keep the tears at bay, I can't let him see me break. He needs to focus.

Minutes later, he returns to the living room. He looks defeated as he closes the door softly behind him. He quickly makes his way to me, wrapping me tightly in his warm embrace. "I love you so much, Tris," he says, as one his hands rubs my back up and down as the other remains on my lower back keeping me in place.

"I love you too." I whisper, I'm surprised he hears it.

"I promise, I'll come back to you." He vows. I blink the tears from my eyes.

"You'd better." It's all I can say. He reluctantly lets go of me, but not before leaning into me giving me a quick kiss that is filled with tenderness and love.

"Don't worry Tris, I'll make sure his ass gets home in one piece." Zeke jokes, patting Tobias' shoulder.

"You better, or else." I try to joke back. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I can't break down, not yet. Not until they leave. I stand between Uriah and Shauna as we watch Zeke and Tobias slip out of the door, closing it softly behind them.

* * *

**A/N**

**The next chapter will be released Dec 9thth **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742 **

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	50. Chapter 50

**Happy Reading Everyone! Made it to chapter 50, thank you everyone for all the reviews, support and following this story... I love reading all the reviews that are left. But don't worry, this story is far from over.**

**Chapter 50**

**Tobias P.O.V**

Zeke and I walk side by side down the halls of the Dauntless compound. For now, no one knows of the up coming war, no one knows the truth that Max has confided, that he and many other Dauntless traitors are complicit in the plan to murder the innocent people of Abnegation. After securing our families in an unoccupied apartment, I reluctantly agreed to Zeke coming with me on this mission to Candor. I know without a doubt, Zeke wouldn't allow me ten feet from the compound without him. I understand why, after all, who would have my back better than Zeke? I know I saw the instant relief on Tris' face when she realized I wasn't going on this mission on my own. Although it hurt her having to stay behind, she was glad that I had eyes on the back of my head.

We pass through the Pit, mostly undetected. We got a few nods, and heys while we walked through. But nothing out of the norm for us. We even passed a grinning Lauren as we were half way through. I think even Zeke rolled his eyes this time. I can't help but wonder if her name is one of the ones listed on long names of traitors. I can't help the thoughts that flood my mind, who can the traitors be? The chance that I know at least a few of them make me sick. That they might even be considered one of my closest friends.

Once we have passed the Pit, and are in the clear from unwanted eyes, our pace doubles in speed. We climb the stairs two at a time, wanting to reach the roof as quickly as possible, as if at any moment a Dauntless traitors can pop out at us and attack.

The moment we open the door to the roof, I can feel the cool air hit my face. It instantly cools and calms me. It feels like I can finally breathe again, no longer being strangled by the stress of the upcoming war and traitors that were amongst us. It doesn't take more than three minutes for the next train to arrive. Zeke and I both silently begin to run as fast as we can, jumping on the cart of the train just in time. Zeke pushes the doors to be closed and locked behind us. We don't want any unexpected guests to enter the car and try to stop us.

"So Eric... this whole fucking time... You think he was planted by Jeanine Mathews all along?" Zeke asks, as he starts to put two and two together. I nod, not knowing what else to say. "You should have killed him during initiation... when you and him fought. No one would have held it against you for accidentally taking it too far." I once again nod, if I didn't know what the right words to say before... I definitely don't have the right ones now.

Two years ago, I was a different person, the person I was hated himself for how low he had to sink in order to beat Eric in a fight during initiation. It felt like I was as low as my so called father, Marcus. I never wanted to be anything like him. For a long time after that day, I carried this guilt around with me, and I was constantly second guessing myself. I hated the thought that I could turn into Marcus, and that I would end up hurting the one person I loved most in this world, Tris. But that all changed the afternoon I meet Sara, my daughter. I stood awkwardly outside the house that I used to live in, knowing that Tris was behind those walls for some reason, with an infant, no doubt. When I saw her open the door, holding Sara in her arms, I instantly knew that Tris carried and gave birth to our daughter. It was like everything changed the instant I realized I was a father. Sure, I had my doubts and insecurities... but I also knew I would never say the things my father told me, growing up. I also, would never lay one hand or object on her in anger. From that day on, I swore to myself that somehow, someway I would be a better father than mine had ever been to me. If it took me cutting both my hands off to keep that vow, then I would do it.

"Guess this is our stop." Zeke says, as he pushed the large square button that unlocks and opens the doors. We both back up a few steps, getting a running head start, before leaping out of the train. It took me many jumps to land on my feet, many trial and errors at first, if I was being honest. But eventually I landed on my feet, running with the train until I knew I was well balanced on my feet before slowing down and stopping.

Zeke and I approach the double doors of Candor, we don't slow our pace or hesitate for a moment, knowing the doors will slide automatically once the motion detector senses us. We walk straight to the receptionist desk. The girl looks around our age. She is unfamiliar since I haven't been in this faction in close to a year since Tris, Sara and I took our DNA test to prove that I was in fact Sara's biological father. An unnecessary test in my eyes, but it had to be done to get the documents that we needed at the time.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" The girl huffs out. I see her pick up her file, and begin to run it against her nail. I fight the urge to roll my eyes, but it wouldn't help must with the circumstances, right now.

"I need to see Jack Kang, immediately." I say, my voice filling with urgency.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asks, looking up at us like we are an inconvenient bug that she might have to squish.

"He's gonna want to talk to me." I say, coldly.

"Your going to need to make an appointment, he is booked for the next two weeks." She says, all this time, she has yet to stop filing her nails and look up. I suddenly feel Zeke tense up next to me. I don't know if it's the dyer need of the situation or the Dauntless in me... but I am no longer able to swallow this little girl's shit, so I reach over the desk grabbing her file, and throwing it across the room and out the double doors.

"Listen and listen good... My name is Four, I'm a leader in Dauntless, and I need to speak with Jack Kang immediately. NOW! Not in an hour, not tomorrow, and definitely not fucking next week!" I say with every word, my voice seems to increase in volume. I give her what Shauna has always referred to as my "Four stare," it has always caused the person that receives it to nearly piss in their pants. I watch as the girl that now has trembling hands, reach out for the phone and begins to dial a number. From the few words I catch, I can tell she seems to be talking to Jack Kang's assistant.

"He'll see you now, follow me." She says, I notice she attempts to look my way, but her eyes seem to look at anything but me. I would be so enjoying this, if it wasn't for the situation at hand.

"Ah, Four... I was told a Dauntless leader was threatening my staff for an unscheduled urgent meeting." He says, lightly joking the situation off. Little does he know, this is about as far from a joke as he can get. He extends his right hand for me to take, I don't hesitate to reach out and return the gesture. "I take it congratulations are in order." He continues. "So tell me... To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asks, with confusion written all over his face

"I had a very interesting meeting this afternoon with Max." I begin explaining, as I take the flash drive out of my pocket, and hand it over to Jack. "You need to look at this right away." I demand. He ushers me towards his computer, and offers me his chair. He plugs the flash drive into the hard drive tower and I begin explaining about the various files that I am having him look at. I can see the wheels in his head turn, as he realizes the full meaning behind my words, and what his eyes are seeing. I can both see and hear, when Jack finally puts two and two together, as he suddenly gasps, and has a pure look of horror on his face.

"Holy Mother of God." He mutters staring into monitor, as he glances at the long list of names that are involved in helping carry out the potential war. He already browsed through a few other files, such as the map of Abnegation, that also has a marked path showing which way they will enter and exit. There is also a long list of orders and inventory and orders for weapons and serums, which are needed to carry out their mission to slaughter an entire faction. "When?" Jack asks, his eyes has yet left the computer screen.

"The date is set for the morning after Dauntless initiation." I answer, every faction has their own initiation timeline. Dauntless is by far the longest training since we are both physical and mental preparation.

"We need to make a plan. This cannot happen." He says, for the first time since I have met Jack, I see anger overwhelming his features on his face.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know, the chapter was a lot shorter than my normal ones. But stay tuned next chapter will be epic.**

**The next chapter will be released Dec 16th **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742 **

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	51. AN

**A/N**

**Please take notice, there will be no new updates for A love like no other, and To love again for this coming week, due to my entire family falling ill with a combination of a flu bug, and an upper respiratory infection. I am hoping to release new chapters, including a Christmas short story called A Christmas wish, on the week of December my loyal readers, you know I have never done this before, and I will definitely be back next week with new chapters.**

**So for now, take care, happy reading, and in case some of you don't check back in the next week...Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**Trini**


	52. Chapter 51

**Happy Reading everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Everyone! Check back tomorrow as I will be releasing a special Christmas story, one chapter will be released tomorrow night and the final, other chapter on Christmas day.**

**Chapter 51**

**Tris P.O.V**

The moment the door closes behind Tobias and Zeke, silence overtakes the unfamiliar apartment, no one dares to speak or move. I stand between Shauna and Uriah, all of us staring at the door, wishing it would reopen and bring back two very important members of our family.

Right now the danger seems to be at a bare minimum according to Tobias, but we are all aware that at any minute a Dauntless traitors could realize Tobias' knowledge of the upcoming war. If that were to happen... a safe house would be the least of our worries. But I can't allow my thoughts to take that route right now.

The sound of little footsteps brings us back to reality. We finally unthaw, dragging our eyes away from the door, and giving our full attention to a gleeful Sara. She jumps, smiles, and coos at us, wanting the attention she so desperately deserves. Shauna laughs at the silly toddler before us, as Uriah bends down to catch Sara in his strong arms. He tickles my girl as her feet leave the floor, and her giggles echo throughout the apartment, distracting us from the situation at hand. I think it's a distraction that's needed for all of us right now.

I suddenly hear the sounds of cabinets opening, pots and pans banging, so I look towards the kitchen, to find Hana already starting dinner. I walk into the kitchen to help her.

"There was nothing in the fridge, but I did find spaghetti noodles and a jar of marinara sauce in the pantry. Actually, the pantry is well stocked... there are many meals I can make from there." Hana says, as she fills a big pot of water. I nod, as I begin to open the jar of sauce, and pour it into another pan to heat up. Even in an unfamiliar kitchen, Hana moves gracefully from one place to another, finding the spices and utensils she needs. I can see how my mother and Hana were such good friends growing up. In addition to the wisdom they both embody, and share with those they love, they both innately know how to make everything feel comfortable and seem okay even when things are at their worst.

No matter how much I try to think about anything else, my mind keeps going back to the situation at hand. I try to remain calm, and keep my breathing steady, as I continuously tell myself that every minute that they are gone is a good thing. It means that they got away and made it to Candor. I hope.

"There is no use in dwelling on the unknown..." Hana says, sincerity evident in her voice. I nod, knowing she is right, but I can't help the runaway thoughts that are plaguing my mind, not without knowing if the love of my life is alright. I should have just gone with them, no matter what Tobias said.

We continue to work in silence, Hana slaving over the stove, while I set the table, trying to find all the items that we will need. It's a bit confusing when no one knows where anything is, or if that one item you are looking for is even there. The only good thing about it is that it keeps my mind distracted for the moment.

Dinner is finished cooking in no time. We sit at the table, with Sara perched on a few pillows, so she can reach her food. Although I anticipate the mess to come Shauna and I sit on either side of her, in case she loses her balance. I take her bowl, cutting her spaghetti into smaller pieces for her to eat. Like most nights at dinner, she doesn't disappoint. She hates letting anyone help her eat, but because of that, most of it misses her mouth. Eventually she gets frustrated, letting the spoon fall to the floor, as she begins to grab handfuls of spaghetti, shoving it into her mouth instead. "Well I guess that works." I say, laughing at my girl. She smiles, proud of herself for solving a problem on her own. We all laugh, as her cheeks begin to fill with food. I think we're all grateful for the silly little girl sitting with us right now.

"Did you get any of that food in your tummy little one, I think it all ended up in your beautiful hair instead." I say giggling, as I wash pasta and tomatoes sauce out of her hair. I give up trying to clean the mess in her hair with just my hands, and use a discarded comb that I found in one of the drawers instead. It seems to work a little better getting all the smashed up food from her hair.

I sit down on the edge of the bed, pulling Sara's favorite goodnight book from her baby bag. "Dadda?" Sara says, pointing at her book. Damn, she is asking for Tobias to read to her tonight. Although I have had the pleasure of reading to my daughter her bedtime stories a few times since I have arrived at Dauntless, she has always preferred that her daddy read to her at bedtime, over anyone else. "A daddy's girl" till the end, I say, and smile at myself.

When Sara was first born, I carried around so many fears and concerns. Tobias didn't even know I was pregnant with Sara before he left to join Dauntless, much less that I had given birth to her. One of my many fears at the time, was that Tobias would reject her once he found out that I had his daughter. A crazy fear. I see now that it was baseless, and crazy, because Tobias and Sara are closer than any daddy and daughter duo I know. Looking at them now, you would never know that Tobias missed six months of her life. No doubt, they share a special bond together, that I'm so pleased to see, but truth be told, sometimes I feel a little jealous of their closeness.

"Daddy is working late, but wanted me to give you a big kiss goodnight." I say softly, doing just that, then I bring the covers up to her waist, making sure she's warm and cozy in this massive king sized bed. I open the book, and begin to read, showing her all of the pretty pictures on the pages, as I continue reading her favorite bedtime story to her. As I turn the second to the last page, I notice that my sweet baby girl no longer has her eyes open. In fact, her eyes are closed, and her breathing is nice and steady. I would say, she is sleeping like a baby should... no problems, no worries, everything is right in her innocent, little world. If only I had her innocence tonight, but unfortunately that's not the case, I will be getting no sleep, not until I know my Tobias is safe.

I stand up from the bed, careful not to wake my sleeping angel. I give her sleeping form a last glance, while making sure all pillows are securely around her. I leave the door cracked open, in case she wakes up in this unfamiliar place, and calls out for us.

I hear whispering coming from the living room, I figure that Shauna and Uriah are filling Hana in on what exactly is going on. I can see the blood has drained from her face, and she is left pale with concern written all over it. No doubt, I'm sure I am right. I take a seat next to them on one of the couches, as I fill in the blanks of this unbelievable situation we have found ourselves in. Now Hana knows the threat that we are facing, the slaughter that awaits so many innocent lives, including the lives of my parents. She turns towards me, taking the hand that is closest to her, and places it on her own.

"We'll find a way..." I can see she's struggling to say more, as her emotions are threatening to escape from her usual calm demeanor. She stands, wiping the runaway tears from under her eyes. "How about I see if I can find us some tea?" She suggests, and heads towards the kitchen. We sit quietly waiting, because there's nothing more to say. I glance at Uriah, who is bouncing his right knee impatiently, while Shauna fidgets with her fingers in her lap, and looks to be thousands of miles away. I can guess where her thoughts are, the same place mine seem to be tonight, with the men we love.

All the lights in the apartment begin to flicker, distracting us from the problem at hand. What the? Not sure if this should be a cause for alarm. we all stand up, readying ourselves for any sort of danger. The lights flash one last time, before leaving us completely in the dark. The four of us remain quiet, not daring to say a word. But that's when I hear it, fabric rustling, I know from the direction it comes from, tells me that we are not alone in this apartment like we thought..

As I begin to fight with all my strength, my mind runs a mile a minute, while my heart beats so fast it threatens to jump out of my chest. I take a deep breath. As I think to myself, I will fight to the death, if I have to. I then raise my balled fist close to my face, while keeping my elbows in. All of a sudden I heard a loud pop, screams breaking the silence, and a struggle breaking out. My body crumples to the floor paralyzed, as I feel a searing pain in my shoulder. I reach over with my other hand, as I discovered a warm, sticky wet substance coming from what appears to be a wound. I realize, the popping noise that I heard was the sound of gunshot. Loud footsteps begin to approach me, it's then that I realize that whoever is attacking us, isn't working alone. I can still hear the struggling going on where Shauna and Uriah were standing.

"You think I don't know what you stiffs have been up to!" The voice of our attacker says. Only this voice is familiar, I've heard it everyday since I arrived in Dauntless, the voice belongs to Eric. "You think you outsmarted me, well, guess again." I feel something hit the back of my head hard, the little vision I do have left, begins to darken and blur. The last thing I remember before the darkness takes over, is the chilling last words of Eric ordering the other attacker, "to get the kid."

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

We've been at this for several hours now, arresting traitors. As Jack and I previously discussed, we secured the doors to the dinning hall, when we first arrived at Dauntless. We planned the event perfectly, to a T. We agreed the best thing to do was to corner Dauntless traitors the best way we could. After all, we can't ask for the traitors to turn themselves in, and expect it to be done in a civilized manner. If they were agreeing to go to such great lengths to slaughter an entire faction... who knows what they would be capable of, once they knew they were going to be arrested. Jack and I agreed, dinner time was the best option in the end. It's a weekday, most Dauntless members come to the dining hall for dinner during the week. We thought this idea would make finding the people on the list much easier.

One by one, we checked off the names as we arrested them. For a group of this size, we needed to use hand ties to restrain them, because we didn't have enough handcuffs to go around. We sat them at one of the longest tables near the wall that has no windows, and isn't near any doors, with their hands tied behind their backs. At this point, we were only missing 5 more from our list, Max happened to be one of them. No doubt, they were probably at their homes eating their dinner, or getting ready for bed, instead of coming down to the dining room to eat. We will have to start a search party for those that are missing. Fuck.. I take a look at who else hasn't been arrested yet.

Eric, Max, Mrs. Wheeler, Jade, and then the last name that I see... I'm not sure if I should be surprised or not, Lauren.

"Did we get them all?" Zeke asks, as he approaches me. I know he wants this over and done with as much as I do. To both our surprise, we lost many friends tonight, friends that we worked with side by side, and friends that we had come to trust over the years... I turn to look at him, shaking my head, no. "Who are we missing?" He asks, without saying a word, I hand him the sheet of paper that list all the traitors. The ones that have been arrested have a check mark next to their names, I watch his eyes look down the long list of traitors. "Fuck, Lauren?I guess that makes a lot of sense." He says with amusement. He is probably just as eager to catch her as I am. I'm sure he is thankful that we both don't have to deal with her again after tonight.

"Alright, please load the prisoners on the truck, and escort them back to Candor. Three guards are to keep watch at all times," I command. I turn towards the guards, "You three stay behind,'' I say gesturing, "we have five more traitors to arrest." They nod their heads, while squaring their shoulders. Jack gave them clear instructions before we left Candor, that they are to follow my lead and every command that I give them. Jack decided to stay behind in Candor and make a few phone calls to the leaders of the other factions. Although we have everything under control, and don't need their assistance, they still need to know what has been happening right under their noses. After all, we still have to deal with Erudite, and have them arrested, and escorted to Candor.

"So where do you think they are?" Zeke asks, handing the list back to me.

"I don't know, maybe at home." I answer, shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright, that's where we start looking then, but..." Zeke stops talking for a minute, as his smile widens with excitement. "I'm there when we arrest Lauren." I can't help but roll my eyes at him, of course he wants to be there for that, who doesn't, after her constantly trying to get me in the sack everyday since I stepped foot into Dauntless. The doors open to the dining room, as the guards begin to order the prisoners out of the dining hall. Zeke and I stay back, making sure all the prisoners comply with the guard's orders. Movement from the corner of my eye catches my attention, as I see a head of blonde hair coming towards us. I then turn, giving the figure my full attention, but to my surprised horror, it isn't just some random figure, it happens to be Tris. I watch her stumbling towards Zeke and I, as I take in her appearance, it's then that I realize she isn't well. She's also holding her left arm up, while cradling it in her other hand. I realize that my girl is hurt, but what the fuck happened to her. Her color is drained, and pale. As she holds her left arm bent up, cradling it with her other hand. What happened to her? I nearly trip over my feet, as I begin to move towards Tris, catching her right as she begins to lose her balance, and starts to fall to the floor. I cradle her trembling body in my arms, and hold her tight against my chest, knowing that I would never survive, if she's not okay. Oh my god, what in the world happened to her?

"Tobias." She says weakly, it's then that I take a better look at her. Her hair isn't just blonde right now, there happens to be a hint of red liquid staining one side of her hair. No doubt, Tris has been hit over the head with something to cause this. I then pull back further to take in all her injuries, my blood immediately runs cold. I see the wound on her left shoulder, a bullet wound to be exact, and it happens to be fresh.

"Tris, what happened? Who did this to you?" I ask, panicking. I will kill whoever dared to hurt her.

"Eric... attacked us. Sara is.. she's gone." Tris sobs, as she begins to explain to me what has happened. But I can see from experience, that she is quickly losing the battle, just by looking at her face. She has become white as a ghost from blood loss, no doubt. And her breathing is uneven, and extremely weak. I know that she needs help as soon as possible, so I scoop her up, just as she loses consciousness. No doubt from the blood loss, her breathing is uneven and extremely weak. She needs help as soon as possible. I look over my shoulder at Zeke. I can tell by the expression on his face that he is already thinking about the same thing I am. He nods silently, while running out the door to go check on the rest of the family, as I run as fast as I can towards the infirmary. With every step I take, I pray that Tris will be alright. I can't lose her, not after everything we have been through.

I rush into the double doors, the nurse on duty is startled at the scene before her. It's now I notice there is a trail of blood all over the floor. The sight sickens me, she is losing way too much blood, this isn't good. Not good. The unfamiliar nurse tells me to Tris through the double doors, into one of the examination rooms. She orders me to lay Tris down on the examination table, then hands me a handful of gauze, and telling me to apply pressure to the bullet wound. It seems to be where all the blood is coming from. She turns, rushing out of the room to find the Doctor on call. I give my full attention to Tris, applying pressure to her shoulder. I lean in careful not to hurt her, as my empty hand caresses her blood stained cheek.

"You listen to me, Tris... I need you to fight. You can't leave me. Not now. Not ever. I can't do this without you." I whisper gently to her, praying that she can hear me. "I love you so much, baby." I don't bother to wipe the tear that falls down my cheek.

"What happened?" A male voice asks, as he rushes to Tris' side. He begins checking her vitals, and feeling the side of her head where the blood stain is.

"I'm not sure... She collapsed in my arms before she could tell me." I say.

"Are you family?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes." I answer. She's my only family, her and Sara.

"Husband?" The Doctor probs.

"Not yet, but we share a daughter." I try to explain our relationship. "Is she.. is she going to be alright?" I ask. " You have to save her, I can't... I can't lose her." For the first time since I was nine, I feel like I might break at the thought of losing Tris.

"We'll do everything we can, but you'll have to wait outside." The Doctor orders. But I can't move, I can't seem to bring myself to leave my girl's side. "Now." He yells, as I hear a long, loud beep echoes through the room. All of a sudden, I can feel a nurse pushing my frozen body out of the room, closing the door behind me.

My heart sinks to my stomach, as I walk down the hall, and into the waiting room. I can't lose her, I won't have it. I can not let that happen. She dies, I die.

The doors to the infirmary suddenly open, I looked up to see a very distracted Zeke storming into the lobby, carrying an unconscious Shauna in his arms. I take in her battered form. I can see she has bruises on her face. There is no question about it, whoever did this to her, went all out. Behind Zeke, I see Uriah trailing behind, he is walking slowly, while dragging his hurt mother with him. Oh my god, not Hana too, I run taking her out of Uriah's arms, she is barely conscious herself.

"What the hell happened?" I demand, waiting for anyone at this point to answer me.

"I found them at the apartment, just as Uriah was coming to." Zeke says, while calling out for someone to help. Another nurse, different than before, comes running out of the double doors, her jaw nearly hit the floor, when she sees more patients needing their help. She gestures for us to come through the double doors, bringing each new patient into a different room, one after the other. My eyes fly to the room, that I know Tris is in right now, I so badly want to go through the door to see what is happening.

"We were attacked." Uriah finally gets out, as he lays flat on his back with some help from Zeke. We're both really eager to hear what the hell happened there tonight. "One minute we were talking, the next minute the lights went out, and we weren't alone anymore. I tried to fight as long as I could Four, but we were out numbered. Then I heard a shot... Four, I'm sorry they took Sara," Uriah explain. Absolute horror, and anger overwhelms me... Whoever did this took my daughter, which means they want to fight. My thoughts go back to Max's warning, that they wouldn't hesitate to go after my family. My blood begins to boil, I will kill them. I begin to think of the list... who else hasn't been caught? Who out of the five people left, would most likely do this to us, Eric.

"Stay here." I demand.

"Where the hell are you going?" Zeke screams out after me.

"To finish this once and for all." I say, as I run out of the infirmary.

* * *

**A/N**

**The next chapter will be released Dec 30th **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742 **

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	53. Chapter 52

**Happy Reading Everyone! Happy New Year! Don't forget to comment below, let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 52**

**Tobias P.O.V**

I begin to run the moment I am outside the infirmary. My blood boils at the thought that someone took Sara, my precious little girl. The thought of anyone so much touching her, causing her harm... infuriates me. If something happens to her, I promise I will kill them. I'll make sure to make their deaths slow and tortuous. They will be begging for death, for me to let them die.

My thoughts momentarily go to a hurt and wounded Tris, she seemed so helpless, and broken on the examination table. The last I saw her she wasn't doing well at all, as I recall the long, loud beep signaling that she was beginning flat line. I really hate to leave Tris without knowing if she would be alright, but I needed to go and help our daughter. She needs me more right now, she's just an innocent child, and she doesn't deserve any of this. I know Tris would surely kick my ass and cut off my balls, if I let anything happened to our precious baby girl. I made a promise to Tris from the moment I found out about Sara, that I would not let anything happen to her, and I would always look after her. Up until now, I have never broken a promise that I have made to her. I'm not about to now.

"One minute we were talking, the next minute the lights went out, and we weren't alone anymore. I tried to fight as long as I could Four, but we were outnumbered. Then I heard a shot... Four, I'm sorry they took Sara," Uriah's words replay in my head. My blood begins to boil even more, as my anger increases. Could it be possible that Eric knew all along that Tris and I were involved, and that Sara is our daughter? All this time I thought we had done such a good job of hiding our relationship, and the fact that we were in love with each other. But maybe we weren't as careful as we thought, because I know there were times when we got caught up in the moment, and we were careless and didn't think about what the people around us could see or hear.

I turn another corner, having one destination in mind. He is the one person that knew the truth about me and my family from the beginning, the one person that although ended up telling me the truth about what is going on, is also the one person who has the power to rat me out... Max.

I don't bother knocking on the door of Max's apartment. Instead I try for the door knob, and I'm not surprised when I find it unlocked. I let myself in while keeping one hand on the gun that is tucked in my waistband. But the scene before me takes me by complete surprise, as I wasn't expecting to find his apartment completely ransacked, and blood smeared all over the walls and floors. What the hell happened? The sound of someone coughing, struggling to breath breaks me from my frozen state. I move towards the person with my gun drawn, and the safety off.

My eyes fall on Max, who seems to be in distressed, as I can see a knife sticking out of his stomach. His eyes meet my gaze and for the first time since I have known Max, I can see the real him. I can see the pain, and the guilt radiating off of him.

"I didn't... I tried..." He struggles to say, between coughs. I wonder how long he has been this way, as I step closer to him, and kneel down looking for anything that I can use to help stop the bleeding. But I know it's already too late... his skin, usually dark in color, is now pale, from the amount of blood that he has already lost, as he is lying in a large pool of his own blood. "Eric injected me with... truth serum, that son of a bitch." He says between pants and coughs. Max holds out his hand for me, I squeeze it, letting him know he isn't alone in his final moments on this earth. "He.. said... he was... going to get revenge... that he was going to deliver Sara to Jeanine Mathews...Eric wants you to pay through her." He says, his voice is barely audible now, I can tell he is fighting a losing battle. "Four, make sure you kill that son of a bitch." He says his last words breaking as he tries to talk. I watch as his hand becomes limp in mine, and his eyes roll back in his head. It's over, Max is gone.

There is a creak on the floor behind me, I quickly turn drawing my gun at the uninvited guest. My heart is hammering quickly in my chest, and in my ears. But I keep my Four mask in place, not letting my emotions betray me.

"Hey, hey bro, its me. Don't shoot." Zeke says, holding up his hands in surrender. I quickly lower my gun, but suddenly have the urge to punch him out. What the fuck is he doing here?

"I thought I told you to stay out!" I spit out, angry as fuck.

"You did, I didn't listen, obviously." He says, lowering his hands. "He's dead?"

"Yeah." I answer, pressing my lips into a straight line. "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask.

"You said you were going to finish this... Did you honestly think I was going to let you have all the fun?" Is this really the time for this shit?

"If I wanted you to come, I would have asked you to." I say, with anger evident in my tone.

"I get that... but I also know you are stubborn as shit and won't ask for my help." He says."

"What I need is for you to keep everyone safe, while I go find my daughter." I reply.

"I get that, but Uriah is awake, so he, along with two other guards from Candor are watching our for my Mom, Shauna and Tris." He pauses, careful with his next words. "Do you really think one person going, is better than two? Do you really think Tris would want you to do this on your own?" He asks. My blood starts to spike at the mere mention of Tris. I don't even know if she is alive, but Zeke said that the guards are there watching them... maybe she is.

"Is Tris..." I can't bring myself to finish the statement.

"She's stable, and in surgery." He informs me. For a moment I am relieved, she's still alive. I nod, not knowing the right words to say. Luckily there is no need for words with Zeke. "She's strong, Four. She's come too far to lose everything now," Zeke says. His words try comfort to me, and I admit they do help calm me slightly. "Did he tell you anything useful?" He asks, pointing at Max's body.

"Eric must have given him truth serum. He wants me to suffer through Sara. His taking her to Jeanine Mathews," I answer,

"Why would he go through all that work?" He asks, bewildered.

"Because," I begin to say but stop myself for a moment... I trust Zeke with my life, and with the life of my family. He has proven that in so many ways. Then I remember his brother, Uriah, is also Divergent. "Because she is someone Jeanine would be highly interested in," I answer.

"Why is that?" He asks.

"Because both her parents are Divergent. Her mother is the rarest of all of us put together." I answer.

"Rarest? How?" He probes.

"While Uriah and I have the aptitude for of two factions... Tris has the aptitude for three." I continue to explain. "Which means, more than likely my daughter is the strongest Divergent that has ever lived."

"Well Fuck." He wipes his mouth with his hand, attempting to think about what to do."So now what?"

"Now we find Eric." I say, as I roll my eyes. Isn't that obvious to him? We need to save my baby girl, before that fucking bastard Eric hurts her.

"How do we do that?" He asks, completely dumbfounded. We both looked at each other for a moment, reading each other's minds.

"Control room." We both say simultaneously. We turn, heading out the apartment, and begin to run as fast as we can to the control room.

We reach the control room in no time at all. The pit was practically empty, giving us free range to run right through it without having to dodge a bunch of people. Zeke slides effortlessly into his chair, and starts bringing up camera feeds that belong to the hallway that leads to Max's apartment, the apartment that we hid everyone, and the pit. We start looking at the feeds from four hours ago.

"There." I say pointing at the feed that is shows the hallway to Max's apartment. It was an hour after Zeke and I went to Candor. We watch as Eric sneaks into Max's apartment, it appears that he had a copy of the key. He looks around the hallways as he unlocks the door, and lets himself in. Zeke fast forwards to forty minutes after Eric arrived at Max's apartment. We watch Eric open Max's door while panting, with blood evident on his hands, as he once again looks around the hallways and rushes out the door, closing it behind him.

We then look at the feed that has the overview of the hallway that leads to the apartment that we left our family hiding in. We fast forward the feed, wishing for more answers... "Got ya." Zeke says, while slowing the feed back down. The lights in the hallway begin to flicker, as we watch two figures walking down the hallway, they then stop at the door of the apartment, and unlock it with their own key.

"Son of a bitch." I say, as I realize the two men that are making their way into the apartment slowly, and carefully, in order to not make a sound... the man in the first is Eric, as we both had expected, but his accomplice takes us both by complete surprise. So much so, that we both gasp at the same time when we realize who it is, James.

Although James' name is on the traitor's list, I never thought in a million years, he would sink this low as to kidnap my own daughter. How many times did he babysit my precious Sara? How many times has he held her in his arms, treating her with nothing but kindness. I always thought she held a special place in his heart, like she has for everyone else that ever met her. Yet here he is, willing to take her from her happy home, her loving family, and place her in harm's way.

We watch them both enter the apartment nice and slow, to not be detected. We fast forward the feed once again, I notice they were there more than an hour before we watch a panting Eric come out and close the door behind him, but not before letting James with a sleeping Sara in his arms, out of the apartment first. I notice the time... it was forty five minutes ago. I watch helplessly as Zeke continues to push the necessary commands into his keyboard to follow them through the compound. We pause the feed finally finding them in real time. They are heading to the garage, no doubt to get into a car and head to Erudite. I can't let that happen. Zeke and I share a glance at each other without saying a word we burst out of the control room, cutting through hallways and running as fast as we can. We can't let Eric leave the compound, not with Sara. I fear if they get away now, I may lose my daughter for good.

The thought of having to tell Tris that I lost our daughter, that I let her slip through my fingers... I know that the thought would not only kill her, but kill me as well. I can't let that happen, not to my family. Not after I have sworn on numerous occasions to protect them both with everything I had. I will do everything in my power to bring her home again.

We reach the garage in time, as they haven't entered the main doors yet. Zeke and I both take out our guns out from our waistbands, and hide behind random cars. We have one shot to do this... only one shot, to make this right. We wait for what feels like hours, but in reality, its only been mere minutes, but I swear they're the longest minutes of my life.

I begin to hear two sets of heavy footsteps that echo through the garage. I glance at Zeke, he nods ready to take them down. But, we have to be careful, they have my daughter and we don't want her to get hurt. Caught in the crossfire.

I glance at Zeke one last time, as we hear their approaching footsteps. He nods, as his hand that isn't holding the gun pumps the air in an up and down motion. Signaling for me to wait. I nod, agree taking them from the front would be worse than taking them from the back. It seems like they will walk right past us. My only hope is that they won't see us until it is too late.

By some miracle it appears that is what happens. I first see their legs, then looking up I see my sleeping precious little girl being held closely to James' chest. He appears to be holding her, like he is cradling her from safety. I wonder if his hand has been forced into this somehow. But either way that doesn't matter. A betrayal is a betrayal, no amount of "he made me do it" will ever be enough.

As they past us, Zeke and I carefully rise from our crouched position. We step behind them slowly, Zeke taking on James as I take on Eric. I take a deep breath, place the gun to the back of his head. This shit will end now.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know, the chapter was a lot shorter than my normal ones. But stay tuned next chapter will be epic.**

**The next chapter will be released Jan 6th **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742 **

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	54. Chapter 53

**Happy Reading Everyone! Don't forget to leave those comments, we love reading them!**

**The following chapter was referenced from the book Insurgent .**

**Chapter 53**

**Tobias P.O.V**

_We reach the garage in time, as they haven't entered the main doors yet. Zeke and I both take out our guns out from our waistbands, and hide behind random cars. We have one shot to do this... only one shot, to make this right. We wait for what feels like hours, but in reality, it's only been mere minutes, but I swear they're the longest minutes of my life._

_I begin to hear two sets of heavy footsteps that echo through the garage. I glance at Zeke, he nods ready to take them down, but we have to be careful because they have my daughter, and we don't want her to get hurt and end up caught in the crossfire._

_I glance at Zeke one last time, as we hear their approaching footsteps. He nods as his hand that isn't holding the gun, pumps the air in an up and down motion, signaling to me that we need to wait. I nod and agree with him, that taking them from the front would be much worse than taking them from the back. It seems like their going to be walking right past us. My only hope is that they won't see us, until it's too late._

_By some miracle, it appears that that is what happens. I first see their legs, then looking up I see my precious sleeping little girl being held closely to James' chest. He appears to be holding her like he is cradling her from danger. I'm wondering now if his hand has been forced into doing this somehow, but either way that doesn't matter. A betrayal is a betrayal, no amount of "he made me do it,"will ever be enough._

_As they pass us, Zeke and I carefully rise from our crouched positions. We step behind them slowly, Zeke takes on James, as I take on Eric. I take a deep breath, placing the gun to the back of Eric's head. This shit will end now._

* * *

The gun makes the most satisfying click, as the bullet enters the chamber, and is ready for me to pull the trigger. How easy would it be for me to just do it? All the hell he has caused since he has arrived at Dauntless, not only for my family, but to so many other members, and initiates. It's so obvious to me now, since he jumped into that net, that he has been playing us all along. He was a spy, pretending to be an initiate, and was sent from Erudite's vile leader, Jeanine Mathews. It wasn't enough that she had started all those rumors, caused the city all that trouble, and the government… no, she also had to conspire to start a damn war, that would wipe out one of the factions of this city. Which would unnecessarily murder a bunch of innocent people. I start to feel the heat in my body begin to boil, and threaten to spill out of me, as my mind continues to turn over everything that has happened since I went to Candor today. I let out a labored breath to try and calm myself. It would be so damn easy to pull the trigger, no one would even miss him, hell, I would probably hear cheers in the background, while I was doing it, If anything, they would all thank me. But then I think about my Tris, and my baby girl Sara... I know what the punishment in this city is when you commit murder, it would lead to my execution. If they found out that I pulled the trigger, and that it was done in cold blood, they would take me away from my family for good. There is nothing in this world that is worth more to me than them, after all that's how I got here in the first place, so killing him myself, cannot happen. Damn!

"It's over Eric," I say firmly, "I'm taking you, and James in," I continue. I don't dare remove my gun from his head, as I tell him he is going away for a long time. He instantly puts his hands in the air, while James stops, and freezes in his tracks. I give Sara a quick glance, as she continues to sleep in James' arms, unharmed and unaware of what is going on around her.

Zeke scoops Sara quickly into his arms with one hand, while keeping the gun trained on James with his other hand. Sara is very familiar with Zeke, so she rests her head comfortably on his shoulder and keeps sleeping. James doesn't even fight back, once his hands are free, he holds them both up in the air and surrenders.

Sara stirs, looking around confused, she seems to panic for a second, but instantly calms when her eyes land on Zeke and then on her Daddy. Zeke bounces her up and down, while shushing her lovingly, to keep her calm. "It's alright Princess, we got you, you're okay," Zeke says gently. I can see the guilt written all over James' face, as he stares towards my daughter.

"You really think I'm going to let that happen, Stiff?" Eric taunts, bringing my attention back to him.

"You're under arrest. You partnered with the leader of Erudite, to play a hand in the conspiracy to go against humanity, in an attempt to murder hundred's of innocent people," I continue, firmly in my Four voice.

I give Zeke another quick glance, as he zipties James' right hand to the handle of a nearby car. I take notice once again, that James doesn't even fight him, he doesn't resist in the slightest. I wonder what part he played in all this, if he was so willing to give himself up.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" he says, as he turns around slowly, keeping his hands in the air. "You know it's probably a good thing you have that gun. We both know you ain't shit without it," Eric says, challenging me.

"You think so?" I say, accepting his challenge. I hand Zeke my gun, knowing I don't even need it at the moment, because my rage is all the fuel I need right now. I just have to think about Tris lying in that hospital bed, battered & bleeding, and I'm instantly livid. Eric watches me as I hand my gun over to Zeke, as I silently meet his challenge. I watch as his demeanor calms, before a sudden rage rushes through him, and he charges towards me with a fist in the air. He's gotta do better than that, I think to myself. I lift my right fist to hook my arm around his left one, taking him by complete surprise. Once our arms are entwined, I snap my arm down, hearing the most satisfying crack coming from Eric's arm. He screams, as his body hits the floor, while he receives a kick in the gut from me.

I turn back retrieving my gun from Zeke's extended hand, pointing it back at Eric's head. It's only now when the adrenaline in my veins has calmed down some, that I hear the cries of my daughter. I shut my eyes for a second, hating that she saw all this violence.

"Like I said you're under arrest," I say, breathing heavily. "Lucky for you, they have a medic in Candor."

* * *

I rush through the pit for the second time today, only this time I have one of my two girls with me, and thankfully she is safe and sound in my arms. My mind begins to run wild, not knowing what is happening with Tris. I can only hope that everything is going to be alright with her, I can't lose Tris now. I won't...we won't, my Sara needs her mother just as much as I do.

I know I should have brought Eric to Candor myself, and watched him be brought to justice, but I just needed to be here to see if Tris is still alive or...I can't even think of the alternative right now. A part of me wanted nothing more, but I couldn't go.. not when I have no clue as to what is happening with Tris.

I hold my daughter tighter to my chest, as we make our way through the pit, which isn't crowded at the moment. I want nothing more than to be back in the infirmary, to know what exactly is happening to the woman I love more than anything. Luckily Sara didn't see too much of my violent attack against Eric. Not that I care how much I may, or may not have broken his arm… but I didn't want Sara to see that. I want her to learn that violence isn't always the answer, and it isn't always the way to go. Plus, Zeke had her eyes covered for most of the exchange, thank goodness. She was mostly frightened from the screams, and cries coming from Eric. I internally smile, as I still hear that satisfying crunch echo throughout the garage, as I hopefully broke his arm.

I enter the infirmary, not knowing exactly what to expect. The waiting room seems deserted, even the front nurses are non existent. I let myself through the double doors that leads towards the patient rooms. As we approach the set of rooms that hold Hana, Shauna, and Tris, we hear what could only sound like a possibly hurt animal.

"Dadda cow," Sara says, trying to mimic what could only be described as animal noises. What the hell is that?

Suddenly I see a pacing Uriah, frantically looking at the floor, as he wears out the linoleum. I wonder what is going on for him to seem so crazed.

"Uri!" Sara squeals in excitement.

The sound of his nickname coming from Sara, stops Uriah in his tracks, he then turns our way and holds his arms out for her. Ever since Sara came to Dauntless to live with me, she hasn't just touched my heart, she has touched the hearts of so many. Uriah being one of them, one of many, who love her like she was their own.

"There you are, Princess," Uriah says, holding her close to his chest, like the prized possession she is. He then turns to me mouthing, "she okay?" I nod my head, yes, in response.

"Any news? What do you know?" I ask, I want to ask so many questions at once. I want to know how Hana, Shauna, and above all how Tris is. I watch as his face drops, oh no, something had to have happened.

"Um. Four, I don't know how to tell you this…" Uriah begins. My heart drops thinking the worst… Tris is dead, I lost her. No... no this can't be. This can't be happening right now. I feel everything within me begin to die. I fight the sorrow that threatens to overcome me, this can't be. "Oh God Four, no… wait," Uriah says, seeing my face reacting to his words. I let myself hope for just a second that maybe it's something else. "The Doctors did everything that they could, they really did. Luckily the bullet went straight through Tris' shoulder, so they didn't even need to perform surgery. They did have to give her a blood transfusion though, because she lost too much blood." Okay that doesn't sound too bad. "But Tris being Tris… threatened to walk out of the infirmary." She did what?

"What?" I ask.

"So to calm her down they gave her peace serum," he continues. Peace serum?

"Peace serum, what in the world is that?" I ask.

"Yeah, it seems Amity gives it to their members on a regular basis. Hell, they slip it in their bread every morning, while baking it, " Uriah explains.

"Uriah get to the point, please," I push him, needing him to just spit it out already. I slip past him, pushing the door open to Tris' room. Before he can explain any further, a squealing loud voice calls out from within the room.

"F-O-U-R!" I turn towards the unfamiliar tone, I'm surprised when I notice that the voice is coming from Tris. What the fuck happened to her? I watch as Tris bounces up and down in her bed, her arm in a sling, but that doesn't seem to faze her.

"What the hell happened?" I turn looking at Uriah, who seems to have all the answers right now.

"Well you see… they forgot to calculate her weight, plus all the blood that she lost…" he begins.

"They overdosed her!" My voice is higher than what I meant it to be at this moment. I don't want to frighten Sara or Tris. Although I doubt anything could frighten Tris right now. I press my lips together, forming a straight line, as I shake my head in disbelief."Hana and Shauna?" I ask, my eyes never leaving a bouncing Tris.

"Shauna has a few broken bones, and my mom has a concussion," Uriah explains, I have a feeling he wanted to say more, but doesn't have a chance, as Tris begins to make an attempt to get out of the bed.

"F-o-u-r! That's such a… number," she says laughing.

I hear Uriah, and Sara laughing too, as Sara says "Mommy's silly."

"She is," Uriah says giggling. He looks up from Sara, meeting the annoyance that is written all over my face. "How about we go see your grandma Hana?" He suggests. "I'm sure she will be so pleased to see that you are back." He leaves, closing the door behind him. Leaving me with a drugged up Tris.

I sit on the edge of the bed, I can't help but to look over at Tris' body, needing to make sure that she is in fact alive, and safe. Yes, she is drugged up on peace serum, but overall, she is in pretty good condition. Tris continues to impatiently want me to get closer to her than I already am, as she reaches out with her good hand, trying to pull me towards her, so there isn't any more distance between us.

"Tris, What?" But I am cut off, as Tris crushes her lips against mine, eager to shove her tongue down my throat. At first I am eager to comply to her will, because it has been way too long since we have been together. The stress of this day has been beyond overwhelming, I'm wanting nothing more than to bury myself within her walls, and lose myself in her. To know that she is okay, that we are okay, but then I remember the drug that is in her veins, I pull back not wanting to take advantage of her in this state. "Tris," I say, but Tris is being persistent, and wanting more of my lips on hers. She then cups my face with her good hand, trying once again to pull me back in. I give in not wanting her to be hurt, so I lean in pecking her lips lovingly, and then I quickly try to pull away from her. I watch her beautiful smile, as it quickly changes into a frown, as she pouts, because she's not getting what she wants.

"That was lame," she pouts. "Okay, no it wasn't, but…" She once again tries to reel me in for another kiss. I place my index finger on her lips, to stop us from making any sort of contact.

"Tris, you are acting like a lunatic," I point out. I make a mental note not to ever let Tris drink too much alcohol, If she's like this with just some damn peace serum, I can't even imagine what she would be like after drinking a few shots of hard liquor. I don't even want to think about how she would act, if that ever happened.

"That's not very nice of you to say," Tris points out to me, as she stutters a little bit between her words. "They just put me in a really good mood, that's all, and now I really want to kiss you, so if you could just relax," Tris begins to say, as she smooths the fabric on my shoulders with her good hand. For a moment I allow myself to drown in her touch, I swear I will never tire of her touching me, ever. I never have, not even when I was just a kid, when I didn't even understand the zing that would run through my body when she touched me. I watch Tris' face suddenly light up, as if she realized the most brilliant thing that she has ever thought of. "That's why you like me!" She exclaims. "Because you're not very nice either, it makes so much more sense now," she says. I can't help the laughter that escapes me, she just too amusing right now. Nice? Tris is the most kind, selfless person I have ever come to know. "I like you too," she says, fluttering her long eyelashes, and smiling at me, widely.

"Well that's encouraging," I laugh out.

* * *

**A/N**

**Please note that from here on out all updates for A love like no other will be updated on Wednesdays from now on, and no longer on Mondays. As for To love again, updates will also be moved to their new day, which will now be on Saturdays. **

**Therefore the next update for this story will be Wednesday January 15th.**

**If you're one of my loyal reader's of To love again, please expect the next chapter to be late, as I will be posting it on its new day, Saturday January 11th. Thank you for understanding this sudden change that needs to be done at the moment.**

**This chapter was brainstormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Like always, happy reading everyone! **

**Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Trini **


	55. Chapter 54

**Happy Reading Everyone! I can't believe the amount of attention this story has gotten so far. I wanted to take the time to say thank you to those who have come to love and support this story as much as I have enjoyed going through this journey. Like always… if you guys keep reading, I will continue writing. Don't forget to leave me those comments, I love hearing what you all think about the chapters. **

**Chapter 54**

**Tris P.O.V**

"Hey, how are you feeling? Christina asks, looking at me with nothing but concern.

The past week has been a total blur. The last thing I can really remember before waking up in the infirmary, was arguing with the nurses, a doctor, and Uriah. All I knew was Sara was taken by the same dangerous people that shot me, and had severely beaten up Shauna, and Hana. The thought of those monsters having their hands on my beautiful daughter infuriated me to no end. I needed to get to her, I needed to save my little girl...after all, when she was born I made a promise to her that I would always keep her safe, and protect her with my own life. I protected my sweet Sara when she was just an infant from Marcus, and I was sure as hell going to protect her now, gunshot be damned!

"Tris please, you need to sit down, you will only injure yourself further," the nurse said, as I tried to pull my arm out of her grip.

"No, I need to go, you don't understand." I yelled back at the doctor, who was keeping me from saving my baby girl...

"Tris, if you don't settle down, I will have to give you sedative."The Doctor said from the other side of the bed. He too had his damn hands on me, trying to keep me in place.

"Fuck off," I yelled out. I think back to that scene in the hospital room now, as I sit here on this bed. The foul language I had used that day was not very Abnegation-like at all. I internally laugh at the realization of how un-Abnegation I have become in the last few months, and thank the lord that I am no longer forced into that stifling life. "Get your damn hands the fuck off of me!" I continued to yell. I didn't care that I was pulling against the I.V. bag, I didn't care that I was in the middle of them giving me a blood transfusion, all I knew wasI needed to save my daughter before it was too late. I just couldn't lay there and do nothing at all, I needed to go and bring her back home where she belongs.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" A familiar voice yelled out, drawing not only my attention, but the attention of the doctor, and the nurse that were holding me down.

"She is trying to escape," the nurse blurted out. I still think she was a pain in the ass bitch.

"Escape," Uriah said, like the thought would be unfathomable to him. His lips were pushed into a straight line, disappointment, and anger written all over his face. I thought that meant he would help me, instead he stepped slowly up to the bed pushing his way through, until he was as close to my head as possible. He cradled my face between both of his strong hands, forcing me to look at him. "Tris, you have to stop, you need to stay calm." Tears instantly sprung from my eyes, at the thought of having to give up on saving my daughter from those disgusting bastards. Didn't he know, didn't he understand that they took my daughter, my innocent little girl? That I am lying here safe in the infirmary, while they do God knows what to my baby girl.

"Sara," I could barely whisper.

"Shh, Four left to go find her, he is on it, I promise. You have to trust that he will find her, Tris," he said gently. Even though I felt some sense of relief that Four was out looking for her, I also knew I couldn't give up. I needed to get out of that bed, and help Tobias get my baby girl back. What if he got hurt? What if I never saw him, or Sara again?

"No, I have to go," I tried pleading. But Uriah shook his head at me saying no, which meant I wasn't going anywhere. There was only one other option that I could think of...I had to fight. I finally got my good arm freed from the nurse, then with all the strength that I had left in me, I brought my hand down hard against Uriah's cheek, taking him, and everyone in the room by surprise. The doctor finally loosened his grip on me, as Uriah took his hand from my face, and cradled his own cheek. The nurse was frightened, so she stepped away from me. I then pushed myself to sit up, not letting the pain that I felt in my body register, but my injuries caused me to feel stiffer, and move slower, which unfortunately gave the doctor, nurse, and Uriah a chance to stop me. They pushed me back fast, and then secured me to the damn bed. The doctor spewed out something about giving me peace serum… after that, I don't remember much of anything that happened at all. I only know that at the time I felt unusually happy, and didn't have a single care in the world. It wasn't until the next morning, that Tobias told me what the doctor had given me to make me feel the way I did. Even a week later, I still might go back to the infirmary and kill that asinine Doctor, it's probably why he has no problem discharging me so soon.

"Tris?" Christina questions, when I don't answer her right away.

"Yeah, what?" I ask.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asks again.

"Yeah, Im fine." I tell her. Ever since Christina found out I was shot, she has become like a hovering mother… every minute trying to help me with something, or she's always checking on me. The first day I was somewhat grateful, but after the second day, it became really old, really fast. I just hate all this attention. Luckily Christina took my word for it, and continued to do what she was doing before, folding her newly bought clothes. What else is new, I think, as I roll my eyes.

I wonder what her reaction will be when the truth truly comes out about my relationship with Tobias. I know her flirtatiousness and longing for Tobias will be a problem. Not to mention our friendship that happens to be built on lies. I fear what her reaction will be. I can only hope for a good outcome. If I'm being honest, I fear what most will say and do when the truth comes out. I have thought about coming clean to Chris, telling her the truth once and for all. But flashbacks of Peter giving her false accusations of me cheating comes to mind, I can only imagine what reaction I would receive now.

When I was discharged from the infirmary, Tobias tried to argue with me about not returning to the dorms. He wanted me to be home with him and Sara, where he knew I would be safe. Although I wanted nothing more than to finally be able to go home with my family, I knew I couldn't. Tobias is one of the leaders now, and our final test and rankings haven't been completed yet. I was worried that Tobias would be accused of favoritism, just like I would be accused of sleeping my way into Dauntless. We agreed it's best to keep things quiet for now, just until after the rankings are announced. Sure there will still be some accusations, and arguments… but once I am in, we can conquer them together.

With some quick thinking, Tobias explained the story of how I was shot, and with Uriah agreeing with Tobias' story, it all sounded believable. Since Uriah, and I were both the highest ranked in our initiation class, Tobias asked us to be guards for his daughter Sara, so she would have around the clock protection. No one was the wiser, I was shot during the take down of the Dauntless traitors while protecting Four's daughter, and Uriah, Shauna, and Hana were also injured in the crossfire, since we were all ambushed. With so much already going on... everyone just bought the story, they were too surprised after learning about all the arrests, and the potential war that was about to take place to really care.

Being the last leader standing, Tobias has been working around the clock, trying to figure out the best way to change things in Dauntless, and where it will go from here. One thing is for certain, Tobias is fully committed to these new changes, and making life better for all of its members. He has spoken about wanting to make things the way they used to be before greed and power got in the way. In all the years I have known Tobias, I have never felt more proud of him, than I do at this moment.

One of the first things that needed to be taken care of was adding new leadership to the compound. Just mere hours after my release from the infirmary, Tobias had already announced that two members of Dauntless would be joining the leadership team. Leaving the other two positions that are needed to be decided at a later date. He offered the first two leadership positions to Tori and Zeke. Tobias promoting Tori as a leader wasn't a big surprise to me. She has helped so many people within the compound, she's well known, trustworthy , and highly respected. I have no doubt in my mind that she will do a wonderful job and it will be an honor to have her as one of our leaders. I however, was taken by complete surprise when Tobias announced that Zeke would be the second leader that he chose for the Dauntless leadership team. When I asked Tobias why he had chosen Zeke, his response made perfect sense to me… he trusted Zeke with his life, he trusted him with the life of his family, and he was absolutely sure that he could trust Dauntless in Zeke's capable hands. After thinking about it for a bit…I have to say I completely agree. Sure, Zeke can be a crazy goofball at times, but when things get real and need to be dealt with, he will always be there to help figure it out, and have your back no matter what.

Tobias has also been busy working side by side with Candor's leader, Jack Kang. Together they, along with the other leaders of Chicago, have been attending the trials for every one of the prisoners. It was agreed by a majority vote, that they place each and every prisoner under truth serum. The agreement made between all the leaders was, if found guilty, and if they had a direct hand in the potential war, then they would be executed following their interrogation. If they didn't have a direct hand in it, then it would be discussed by us, and depending on how much of a hand they had in the potential war, then it would be decided what their punishment should be.

So far there has been a handful of interrogations that revealed that although the traitor did agree to help and had a hand in the war, they somehow felt forced by leadership, for one reason or another. Lauren for example, she was blackmailed into agreeing to go along with the war. Her only hand would have been to look for those who are reacting to the transmission being given to them by the serum that leadership would have injected into every Dauntless member after our rankings were given. Because there were too many members in this position to make factionless, it was decided that they would be placed under close supervision, and given probation. One wrong move, and they would be made factionless for good. Tobias was scheduled to pick them up, and bring them home, once all the initiate's had finished the last of their testing.

Once Dauntless was cleared of all their traitors, Candor then moved on to Erudite, which wasn't difficult, because of the file Max had provided Tobias. Tobias had refused to leave Dauntless, even after I was discharged. I think it was his way of wanting to keep both Sara and I close to him. Even if we weren't in the same room, at least to him we were in the same Compound. Especially when Jack Kang informed Tobias that Jeanine Mathews had gotten away. It turned out we had a leak in Erudite, she was warned that we were coming for her, and her faction. But you can't run in a city where every person knows who you are, and hates you for it. Within less than twenty four hours, Jeanine was turned in, and without even an interrogation she was immediately executed. Jeanine Mathews was sentenced to death, along with all the other traitor Dauntless leaders.

Al finally left the compound yesterday. With all the chaos happening,Tobias forgot to escort Al out of Dauntless, leaving him in the psych ward for longer than he had expected to be. Perhaps it was for the better, because Christina, Will and I were there to see him off and he looked a lot better than the last time we saw him, he was more at ease, and at peace with himself. Like Tobias promised, he made sure that Al left the compound with enough supplies to last him for a while, to give him a good start for when he became factionless. He thanked Tobias for all he had done for him, and even shook his hand, and then he hugged both Christina, and Will. Although I don't wish him any harm, I can never forgive, or forget what he did to me, so I stepped back, not allowing him to even come close to touching me.

"Tris, Tris," Christina calls out. I didn't notice that she was sitting next to me, because I was so lost in my own thoughts. I look up, giving her a small smile. "We're going to be late," she says. Christina along with everyone else has been more than eager to finally get this test over and done with. I know I am more than eager for initiation to come to an end, so I can finally start my life here in Dauntless with Tobias and Sara safe and sound by my side, where they will always belong.

"Let's go," I say, standing up slowly. Even after a week, it's still really painful to turn, or stand too quickly. My arm is in a sling, as my shoulder continues to heal. Christina nods, standing next to me, and we begin the long walk to the fear landscape rooms.

Christina and I finally enter the hallway, it seems she was right, we are among the last to arrive. All the chairs seems to be already occupied. I see Tobias standing at the door that leads to the testing room, talking about what to expect, as Christina and I walk in. All eyes turn to us, trying to see who has arrived late. Shit.

"As I was saying… we will be giving you your final testing today. We will call you one by one. When you are done, you may leave and do what you wish for the remainder of the day. But keep in mind, you still have a curfew, and are not permitted to leave the compound. Tomorrow we will announce the rankings, along with the job openings that will be available to you. In two days we will hold one final meeting. Expect to receive your assigned apartment, along with your job duties, after you announce what job you have selected. In case you haven't heard, there will be no further cuts from here on out. This test is merely to see what your ranking order is, so you can receive a better job than a lower ranked initiate, so the higher you rank, the better job you will get." Tobias yells out, he looks around making eye contact with each and every one of us, while lingering a little longer than he should on me.

"Tris, you can sit on my lap," Uriah calls out in a teasing tone. I look towards Tobias, seeing his eyes widen for a moment, before composing himself. He knows there isn't anything to worry about, Uriah is my good buddy, a brother even, but that doesn't mean I will risk disrespecting Tobias or pushing his feelings aside.

"Tempting," I tease back. "I'm good standing for now," I answer. I look back at Tobias, who instantly relaxes.

"Marlene," Tobias calls out, he opens the door for her to enter.

* * *

The room has finally calmed down, as many of the initiates are done with their tests for the day. I finally was able to get a seat for a few hours, after the testing began. The anticipation of what's about to come, has me on edge. My right leg bounces up and down, while I'm waiting, and dreading my name being called. I hate the thought of having to go through every fear I have in such a short amount of time. What terrifies me even more… I won't be the only one to see my worst fears, because my simulation is being supervised by the leaders. I do trust Tobias, Zeke, and Tori completely, so I think it will turn out okay, at least I hope it will.

"Tris," Tobias calls out gently, he stands there waiting for me by the door to the fear landscape room. I look around, noticing there are only five more intaites that need to be tested after me. I stand slowly making my way towards the door, Tobias closes the door behind us, ushering me to my seat. Tori is standing near the chair, prepared with the syringe that is already preloaded with the serum, and an alcohol wipe. Zeke sits by the fear landscape computer, and tells Tobias, he is ready when we are. I take my seat, letting out a shaky breath, Tobias then steps up close to my side, giving my hand that lays on my lap, a gentle squeeze. "You'll be fine Tris. Be brave."

"Good luck, Tris," Tori says, injecting me with the serum. I stare up at her, as I feel the effect of the serum take me under.

* * *

I see a shadow move across the grass and a large black bird lands on my shoulder. I know what's coming, I remember this fear all too well. I hit the black bird hard, and then everything happens at once. Thunder rumbles, the sky darkens, only it's not an incoming storm that causes the sky to darken, but a large cluster of the same birds that just landed on me. They all move in unison, all coming towards me at once.

I let out a scream, and begin to run as fast as I can. I find a large wooden log on the ground, I quickly bend down to pick it up. I turn around swinging with all my might, fighting each bird, but the ones I miss scratch and bite my skin. But I won't give up not until every last crow is gone.

* * *

I stand in a room with four walls of glass. I know this fear, although it isn't the most pleasant one, I know I can deal. I know if need be I can break the glass, but I I can't do that. Even if those that are watching, can be trusted, I can't leave evidence behind. I take a deep breath as the water is now up to my shoulders, I quickly rip off my jacket, diving into the tank further down in hopes to block the pipe with it. When I no longer feel any water pushing its way past it anymore, I swim back up the tank only having enough room for my head to breath above water.

I stand in the center of a white plain room. I take notice that there is no furniture, no decorations, nothing other than me. Suddenly there is a small table next to me, the only item present on it is a single gun. I stare at it for god knows how long. I remember this fear, the fear that I have to kill everyone that I hold dear to me. I refuse to look up, knowing that they will all be standing there before me...my mother, my father, my precious sweet little girl, along with the man that I love more than anything in this world.

"Pick it up," A familiar voice says, Jeanine. "Now." Her voice orders me, I do as she says, picking up the gun. "Shoot them." Jeanine orders

"What? No," I yell, as tears spring into my eyes. I shake my head no, refusing to give in.

"Do it now, that's an order." Jeanine's voice rises..

"Beatrice, it's alright. You have to do, what you have to do,"my father says, his face is expressionless.

"Beatrice, we love you," my mother says, nodding her head towards me as a form of encouragement.

"Tris, I love you. Be brave." Simulation Tobias says.

"Mama," Sara says, she lifts both her arms for me to take her.

"Do it now, or else," Jeanine demands. "You have until the count of ten." The countdown begins.

"Ten." My hands start to tremble. "Nine." I shake me head no, not able to wrap my head around the order. How could anyone want to murder innocent people like this? "Eight. Seven. Six. Five." I lift my arms, aiming the gun at my father first. I apologize to my father before pulling the trigger. He collapses to the ground, as tears spill down my face. "Four." I aim the gun again at my mother, just as I apologized to my father, I apologize to my mother and pull the trigger. I watch as my mother's lifeless body falls to the ground. Then I turn aiming the gun towards simulation Tobias, as more tears fall down my cheeks, my hands shake uncontrollably. I know I can't do this, not to them. I glance at Sara, as more sobs escape me. "Three. Two." I let out a scream, turning the gun on myself, as I tell Tobias and Sara how much I love them before pulling the trigger. Letting the darkness take me over.

* * *

The room is dark, like a sea of blackness surrounding me. I stand frozen in place, unable to move, I know what comes next. Remembering this fear perfectly, what parent wouldn't? As the life of their child lays in the hands of a monster, and not just any monster, Marcus no less. I take a deep breath preparing myself for the worst. For the moment I know I won't be able to stop and save my precious daughter.

My feet are stuck in what appears to be some kind of sticky slime. I try to move my feet forward, but I only move a few millimeters away from the ground before they get sucked back down. I scream out, but I know that no one can help me, that those watching can't help me.

"Momma. Momma." I hear the cries first, I turn my head in the direction of Sara's cries to see her, my daughter who seems to be toddling over to me. Like always she seems so happy to see me, her arms are up wanting nothing more than for me to scoop her into my arms. Only she doesn't get anywhere near me. Marcus steps out of the darkness. He doesn't say anything. He has a mischievous smile on his face, that sends cold shivers down my spine. He grabs Sara's arm before she can get anywhere near me.

"NO!" I yell out, as I once again try to move my legs, but they don't budge at all. Tears fall down my face, because I'm helpless to help and save my daughter, as he backhands her so hard that she falls to the floor with a thud. Sara calls out for me to help her, I cry harder knowing I can't. I am forced to watch Marcus begin to remove his belt.

"This is for her own damn good." He spits out as the belt comes down hard against Sara's back. By the fifth time, Sara no longer appears alone. As there are now two Marcus' whipping not only a bloody Sara, but a bloody Tobias as well. I watch as Sara and Tobias both curl up into balls, sitting in a pool of their own blood. The whipping only stops when Sara and Tobias are no longer breathing, and Marcus stands hovering over both their bodies laughing.

* * *

I stand on broken gravel under my feet, as I am surrounded by small concrete grey buildings, telling me I am clearly in Abnegation. It dawns on me that whatever this fear is, I haven't experienced it yet. I look around trying to prepare myself for what's to come, as the streets of Abnegation are completely deserted.

Suddenly the sound of popping breaks the silence, I see an army of black clothing walking stiffly down the streets of what was once known as my home. I hear the screams of the innocent people being ripped from their homes, and being murdered in the streets that were once known for the selfless people of this city.

Tears fall as I am forced to watch the blood of the innocent spill, as Dauntless members have no control over pulling the trigger. Their eyes, although open, seem cold and dead. I try to push one of the Dauntless members down, pulling their riffle away from them, anything to make them stop, but nothing works. I'm completely helpless. I cover my ears, and close my eyes… unable to handle seeing and hearing the sight before me. I take a deep breath, wishing for this fear to be over with.

* * *

I turn looking around at what appears to be Tobias' apartment, everything seems to be in its place, nothing is disturbed. What is going on now?

Suddenly I get the feeling I am no longer alone in the apartment, I turn to find Tobias standing in the room just a few feet away from me. I smile, happy that I am not alone after all. Only my smile doesn't last for long, as I see the look in his eyes… it takes me a moment to realize what the look is, it's the look of disgust, and disappointment. What have I done?

"I can't do this anymore Tris," Tobias says, I can hear the disgust in his voice.

"Tobias what are you-" But I am cut off by him, as he continues.

"You are not enough for me… I deserve better. I deserve a woman that can please me, that knows how to please me in ways that a woman should know how to. A woman that is the right size for me…" he continues, coldly and expressionless. But I can no longer focus on him and his words, as the scene behind him becomes nothing but darkness, with a single light casting over what should have been our bed. My heart breaks as I watch Tobias and another familiar woman laying in the bed. Although they are under the covers, it isn't hard to guess what they are doing. The woman screams out Tobias' name, it's then that I finally realize the familiar woman's identity, Lauren. I gape, not believing my own eyes, as tears begin to fall down my cheeks. He hovers over her, kissing her breasts, as he pounds in and out of her. She cries out his name.

"I want more, Tris," Tobias continues his words, but I can't focus on them as my worst fears play before me. The woman in the bed with Tobias emerges into Christina, he flips their bodies so she is now on top riding him. Her head is tilted back in ecstasy.

"I want to be free to explore my options." Once again the scene behind Tobias continues. Only this time Tobias is on his knees behind an unfamiliar woman, as she is bent over on all fours moaning his name, as he pounds in and out of her at an uncontrollable rate, gripping her hips as she screams in pleasure. I am no longer able to control the sobs, as the tears fall from my eyes down my cheeks, I don't bother to wipe them, or keep my screams down, as I plea for Tobias to stop.

* * *

My eyes fly open, and my heart pounds in my chest almost painfully, my breath is out of control, as I try to get my tears to stop. But I can't, my heart is completely broken, I can't seem to convince myself that this was only a sim. I look up at the three familiar faces that are looking at me in total shock. Only Tobias seems to have a mixture of shock, and hurt on his face.

"Six. Six fears?" Zeke asks, breaking the silence. As Tobias and I are left frozen in place, and totally speechless at my sixth fear.

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for the next update: January 22nd**

**This chapter was brainstormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Like always, happy reading everyone! **

**Trini **


	56. Chapter 55

**Happy Reading Everyone! Hope you are enjoying these chapters, I know I am. Leave me those comments please!**

**Chapter 55**

**Tobias P.O.V**

It always amazes me how strong Tris truly is, both physically and mentally. Not only did Tris fight to find me when she was hurt and bleeding after she was shot, but she also continued to fight to escape the Doctors that held her back when she wanted to go help find Sara when she went missing. What can I say, my girl is stubborn, through and through. Even now as she sits here in front of me, I can see the strength this woman has, as she flies by her first four fears without so much as a hesitation. I'm just in awe of her. Even after her last fear simulation, which was extremely hard to watch, and completely horrifying for me… yet Tris was forced to watch not only our daughter being beaten by Marucs with his belt, but then the sim added me into the mix towards the end, and she had to then watch us both get beaten to death.

I take a deep breath, crossing my arms across my chest as I ready myself to watch Tris go through her fifth fear on the large screen. Tori stands stoic, leaning against the wall across the room, as she stares at the screen. I can tell how uncomfortable she is watching other people's fears, she seems to deal with it by taking the silent approach, not commenting, or saying very much. Zeke on the other hand, takes a completely opposite approach, he takes any moment, any fear, and makes light of the situation with his stupid jokes.

Zeke comes up next to me, patting me on the shoulder for support, I know why he is offering it to me, because he knows how hard that was for me to see, but I know for a fact that he loves Sara as if she were one of his own… so I have no doubt in my mind that Tris' last fear was just as hard for him to watch, as it was for Tris and I.

The screen changes, as Tris enters her next fear. I instantly know just by the appearance of the grey buildings, that she is in Abnegation. Tris turns around, readying herself for what's to come, but the streets are eerily deserted with no sign of life. The sudden sound of gunfire breaks the silence, as a sea of black Dauntless soldiers swarm the faction. All of a sudden large amounts of blood begins to spill, as a sea of grey bodies begin to pile up on the ground. Horrifying screams, and gunfire are the only sounds that continue to fill the air. With tears in her eyes, Tris tries to fight off some of the Dauntless soldiers, by pushing them, and trying to get the rifles that they're holding free from their grasp…but nothing seems to help. There are way to many Dauntless soldiers for her to fight. I can see that she feels helpless, and technically she is, she is sadly watching many innocent lives being murdered in cold blood right in front of her.

"Well ain't that some shit," Zeke says next to me. I know he is trying to make light of things, but I don't think any joke he says today, could lighten up this tragic fear.

"Zeke," Tori and I both say in a warning tone at the exact same time. He just laughs it off, as if he's amused at being scowled by the two of us.

The image on the screen submerges once again as Tris enters her sixth fear. I wonder how many fears she will have in total. I recognize the location of her fear, it's in our apartment. Just like her last fear, she turns around looking for the threat to come. She takes a final turn, before finding "simulation me" standing behind her. The expression on my face is somewhere between annoyed, and disgusted. What the hell? Why?

"I can't do this anymore Tris," "simulation me" says, with nothing but disgust in his voice.

"Tobias what are you" Tris begins to ask, but I don't let her finish.

"You are not enough for me… I deserve better. I deserve a woman that can please me, that knows how to please me in ways that a woman should know how to. A woman that is the right size for me…" I continue, coldly and expressionless. What? Why would she ever think that of me? Why would she think I would ever say such things to her. Doesn't she know by now, that I love her more than my own life, that I always have, and I always will. She has been everything to me, she's been my whole world ever since the moment she tried to comfort me at my mother's funeral. My world begins, and ends with her it always has. I stop my ranting when the scene behind the "simulation me" emerges into darkness with a single light casting over, what seems to be our bed. My eyes start to focus on the bed, as I start to see two bodies moving under the sheets. I first see my simulation self leaning up while placing all his weight on the palms of his hands, as they lay flat on the bed, one on each side of the woman beneath me. Fuck, for a minute there, I think that Zeke and Tori are about to get a show of Tris and I making love. But then suddenly something catches my eye, as the hair of the woman in my bed becomes known, and to my utter and complete disgust, I watch as the hair color isn't blonde like it should be...would be, if this was real life, but instead it is black with purple highlights. Oh god, it's Lauren, fuck no, this can't be happening right now. I would never in a million years touch that. The silence in the room is broken by Lauren suddenly screaming out my name, talk about awkward. Only I realize it's not my given name, but the name that I go by here in Dauntless, "Four."

"Holy shit," Zeke says, I can hear the complete shock, and confusion in his voice. He doesn't seem to want to use his standby jokes now, fucker.

"Oh yeah, that's something I want to see," Tori comments. I don't look up at either one of them, I don't even want to know what the two of them are thinking about this scene that is playing on the damn screen. To be honest, the only person that I care about right now is Tris. This has to be tearing her heart apart right now. To have to watch me having sex with someone else, while saying all those terrible things to her. I know if it were me seeing Tris having sex with another man, I wouldn't be able to handle it, I would be completely inconsolable.

I can no longer watch the scene, I make my eyes focus back on Tris, she falls apart right in front of my eyes, as she continues to watch "simulation me" and Lauren having sex. I feel sick to my stomach that she would think this of me. I would never think about another woman, not in that way. I have only ever wanted her, I thought she knew that. I'm now starting to feel really angry, and hurt that she would ever think that I would treat her with such little respect, and that I would have no regard for her feelings.

"I want more, Tris," "simulation me" says, but I can tell by Tris' face that she isn't even focusing on the words that are being said to her, as the scene behind "simulation me" continues. Only now the woman in the bed with "simulation me" emerges into none other than Christina, their bodies flip, putting Christina on top as she straddles my lap, and starts riding me. Her head is tilted back in ecstasy, as his hands caress her breasts. I swear to god, I will throw up right now, if this doesn't stop. I don't understand where this fear is coming from. I wonder if I have ever given her cause to doubt me like this. Even if she and I didn't work out, hell, I would never, ever go for someone like Christina. Christina her so called best friend… although they have had their ups and downs during initiation, they still consider each other friends.

"Oh shit! Nice technique, Four." Zeke says, patting me on the back. Seriously? I'm going to punch him right in the face, if he doesn't shut the fuck up this very second.

"I want to be free to explore my options." Once again the scene behind "simulation me" changes again. Only this time simulation me is on his knees gripping the hips of an unknown woman, oh fucking hell. I watch the screen as I thrust into her from behind. The woman screams out in pleasure, as she is on all fours in front of me. Tris seems to be breaking down at the sight before her, there are tears uncontrollably falling down her cheeks. She doesn't bother to wipe them off, as she begins to plead with "simulation me" to make it stop. I feel bile beginning to rise in my throat. Why would she ever think I would do any of this to her?

* * *

I am beyond thankful when the screen blackens, signaling that this awful fear has come to an end. I feel some sort of relief at not having to watch Tris being tortured any longer, but I'm still really confused about why she would have this fear in the first place. I have been completely loyal to her this whole time, even when I was here for two years, while she was back in Abnegation. I never once strayed, hell, I never even thought about being with another women, not once in the two years we were apart. I risk turning around, and glancing at Tris as real tears fall down her cheeks. My instincts kick in, and cause me to reach out and wipe them off her face with my thumb. I know this is something that we will have to talk about and work through to overcome, but I know we've been through much worse, and we are still standing. I prepare myself for Tris' next fear, but I am relieved when it doesn't come.

Her eyes suddenly open, as she sits up and looks around, while she is panting and out of breath. I watch her as she breathes in and out deeply, trying to get control of herself. Tris finally looks up at the three of us, as shock and embarrassment fills her face.

"Six. Six fears?" Zeke asks, in shock, breaking the silence. My eyes meet Tris' gaze, I can see the torment in her eyes, from her sixth fear.

"Why don't we give you both a minute?" Tori suggests, as she grabs Zeke by the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards the back door. "Just knock, when you're ready, no one needs to be the wiser." I nod in appreciation. I wait to hear the click of the door closing, before I move to close the distance between us.

I want nothing more than to hold her in my arms, to reassure her of my feelings, to somehow allow her to put this fear to rest. I take two long strides before I stop, I watch as she suddenly flinches at my advances, I can see the hurt, and the look of betrayal is quite evident on her face. I have to remind myself that even though Tris is the strongest Divergent that this city probably has ever seen… she is still human after all. Even if she may have known that she was in the sim, it could be that the fear was so horrific, that she believed it herself. I take a deep breath, collecting my thoughts.

"Tris," I start to say gently, but she refuses to look at me. "Baby, please look at me," I plead, but again she refuses to look up. I can't let this go on. I take the final steps that remain between us, placing my hands on either side of her thighs. I bend down, cocking my head up so she is forced to look at me.

My mind goes back to the night that I took Tris to go through my fear landscape. The adrenaline that pumped inside of us was so strong, it took everything I had not to take her on this chair that night. In fact, I remember voicing my threat to her, "Maybe once we're done I can go down on you in the fear landscape chair. At least when you come in this room to face your fears, you'll have something good, no something great, to think about every time you sit in that chair." I wish now more than ever that I had made good on that promise.

"Tris," I try again a little more forceful this time. "Tris, baby please." I pull back slightly, leaning my forehead against her head and closing my eyes. "Baby, I don't know what to say… except that you know I would never, ever do that to you, to us. Jeez Tris, I love you more than anything in this world. Don't you know that by now? Don't you know you are everything to me?" I don't know what else to say to her. Hasn't my actions of loyalty all these years been enough for her?

"It's not that Tobias," Tris finally says, her voice breaking as she speaks.

"Then what is it, baby? Please tell me," I plead with her, needing to know how to fix this.

"I just..I just have never felt like I was good enough for you," she says, barely above a whisper.

"Enough for me? How could you think that?" I probe.

"It's just, you're so perfect, you could have any girl…any girl you want. A girl with more experience than I have, or one with a better figure. I mean look at me Tobias, I still have the body of an adolescent," Tris says, as she begins to sob, she is unable to control her own emotions. It's now that I start to understand her sixth fear. It's not her thinking that I am going to cheat on her, it's her insecurities, playing with her mind, she thinks deep down in her heart that she isn't enough for me. I suddenly wish we had more time, so I could truly show her that she is in fact enough for me… she's my everything, but now is not the time or the place. Not when I have two members of leadership waiting at the back door to be let back in, and definitely not when I still have another two initiates to test. Fuck.

"Tris listen to me. You are beauti-"

"I am not beautiful!" She spits back, she doesn't bother to look up, as she continues looking down at her hands.

"Tris," I try again, but I still have no luck, as she doesn't allow me to get a word in.

"I know I'm not ugly, but I'm not beautiful. I'm certainly nothing like Lauren, or Christina." she says softly.

"Tris, you are everything I could ever want… everything I could ever hope for. You are brave, selfless, smart, honest, and the kindest person I have ever known. Not to mention you're sexy as fuck. Shit Tris, I want you, I will always crave you, don't you know that by now. Hell, if I could, I would want nothing more than to always be buried deep inside of you, and only then would I truly be satisfied. Enough? The one that should be questioning whether or not they're good enough, is me," I continue. Tris finally looks up with tears in her eyes, I wipe them gently with my thumb, as I continue. "Tris, without you I would be nothing. Hell, I don't even think I would be alive today if it wasn't for you." I run my hands through my hair in frustration. "And by the way, I like the way you look… actually, I happen to love it." I really want to tell her so many things right now...like remind her that if I really wanted Lauren I would have made a move on her already, lord knows I had plenty of opportunities. But why would I do that, she isn't who I want, she isn't even my type. So why would I place everything at risk that I have with Tris, to be with Lauren when I don't even like her. As for Christina… I would never do that, she's Tris' so called friend after all. But I know this isn't what she needs to hear from me right now, she doesn't need to be reminded of how many times I could have been with someone else instead of her. Instead I decided to cradle her face gently in my hands, and leaned in slowly, letting my lips show her just how much she means to me. I can feel her melt in my arms, as she lets go of all the insecurities that are worrying her. We eventually break apart from each other, needing some oxygen to fill our lungs, and for the first time since she came into this room and sat in this chair, she smiles up at me.

"I hate to say this… but I need to let the others back in," I say, she then giggles at my usual, "I hate to say this line"…

"Yeah. Okay,"she says to me, while nodding her head.

"Listen Tris, I need to head over to Candor after the last initiate is done to get those Dauntless members that are being placed on probation. I also have to work on the results of the final rankings, so I don't know if I'm going to make it to Hana's for dinner tonight," I explain to her. I hate the thought of missing a single dinner with my two girls, I have gotten so used to having this one meal with them everyday. Tris nods, not saying anything more. "But Tris, do me a favor and sleep well, because tomorrow night you might not sleep at all," I tease her with a mischievous smile. Tomorrow night, after the final rankings are announced Tris can finally come home where she truly belongs, seeing as she will finally be a full fledged member of Dauntless. Finally, we are almost there, one more sleep, and then we will never spend another night apart.

"I'm looking forward to it, Mr. Eaton. Two years of loss, for a lifetime of happiness," Tris says, with a wide smile on her beautiful face. I am so happy to finally see that smile again. In fact, I'm hoping that after tomorrow night, I can keep that smile on her face permanently.

* * *

"We understand that things may have been forced by your hand in the situation that you are in now. But be as it may… we don't trust you. Therefore we will be keeping a close eye on each and everyone of you. If you so much as sneeze wrong, we will not hesitate to make you factionless." I yell out, making sure that I make eye contact with as many of the Dauntless traitors as I can. I want my point understood to each and everyone of them, that I am not fucking around. Whatever the case may be that led them to turn their backs on Dauntless they still did it, either way. They betrayed their faction, plain and simple. I along with Zeke, and Tori will make sure that doesn't happen again. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir." They all say in unison. I fight to keep from cringing at the name Sir, it was the only name that I was allowed to call Marcus, other than Father… which I often avoided calling him. To me Marcus was not a father, sure he fathered me biologically, but that was the only thing he really did for me. The rest was pure evil.

Zeke stands beside me, with his arms crossed, his face red with anger at the traitors. You can see that he is afraid to open his mouth, afraid to show his real demeanor. No matter the reason, no matter the cause… they could have figured out a way to help instead of contributing to the situation, and thinking like that in Dauntless is unacceptable.

My eyes scan the sea of traitors, I can't seem to help but shoot glares at James. Zeke and I haven't spoken to him, and we don't plan too. Whatever his reason is… again unforgivable, for what he did. Him of all people, Zeke and I trusted him. He helped Eric, not only attack our family, but kidnap my daughter, and try to hand her over to Jeanine Mathews. I have refused to allow my mind to wander to what would have happened if Zeke and I didn't get to them in time.

Then my eyes spot the familiar black hair, with purple highlights… I am completely disgusted when the still fresh images from Tris' fear landscape come to my mind. I shake my head trying to clear it. How could Tris ever think I would want to be with someone like Lauren? A girl that not only flaunts what she has to every man that has a dick, but opens her legs happily for them too? It was discovered during her interrogation under truth serum, that Eric came across Lauren's health files illegally, and held three abortions, and an S.T.D against her. I can understand her wanting to keep her personal health history private, but not at the cost that would have been paid if the war would have happened.

"Alright, LOAD UP. We leave for Dauntless in five minutes," I say as loud as I can. I chance a quick glance at Zeke, who is looking in the direction of Lauren. I can see it in his face, that he is thinking the same thing that I was. I immediately shoot daggers at him, warning him not to go there. He then turns smirking at me, while I give him my best "Four look," giving him another warning.

I take my seat in the passenger side of the truck, everyone is finally loaded and ready to go in the back. Zeke puts the truck into gear, setting off to go back to Dauntless. I couldn't be happier, the faster we get home, the faster we can get our meeting over with. I can't wait for the night to be over, in fact if I'm being totally honest, I can't wait for all this to be over, and for tomorrow night to be here already. I'm so looking forward to finally having my two girls under one roof, to finally be a family, and to make it official with Tris.

"Four," I hear a familiar voice say my name, and for the second time since I arrived at Candor today, I fight the urge to cringe. The last thing I want to hear is Lauren's voice, yet alone her saying my name. In the corner of my eye, I see Zeke fighting to keep himself under control. So glad my discomfort amuses you, you asshole, I think to myself.

"Not now Lauren," I respond, not bothering to even look at her.

"I just want to say… I'm sorry," she whispers, I can feel the distance between us grow as she moves back to her seat. I am instantly relieved by her small action.

* * *

Our meeting to decide the final rankings for tomorrow went by smoothly. I am pleased at the decisions that were made. As previously discussed with Tori and Zeke, I had little to no decision making when it came to Tris' rankings. I simply produced her file along with all my other initiates that hold the results, and notations of each test and milestone that she and everyone else had to overcome. Luckily that was signed and approved by Eric previously. Which showed how little I had a part in Tris' rankings and grading. The point is, if accusations are made later, we can prove that I had no say in her final rankings. I was simply just the instructor in this whole ordeal. We kept my relationship with Tris discreet with Lauren, she didn't need to know. We simply placed a file of each initiate on the table and worked on them one at a time, discussing their final grading range. I made sure it was known that I stepped out to go to the bathroom when Tris' file comes up. Since this room is being recorded with audio, later it will prove that I wasn't even present at the time they totaled all her test scores. The process was long and exhausting. Once the last person had been scored, we proceeded to place each scored file in order. We didn't see the names on the files because they were covered with a sticky note that has their final score instead, again making it known that there wasn't a way for me to cheat. We then peeled the sticky notes back one by one, revealing the names of the initiates. I am pleased, although not surprised to see my ten initiates at the top.

"Four, can I please speak with you?" Lauren pleads with me. I hate the thought of having to speak to her. I honestly don't know what else there is to say to her. Prior to the meeting, Tori, Zeke, and I sat Lauren down and explained to her in great detail that we understood that she wanted to keep her health issues under wraps, but she had options. She could have asked for help, she could have found a better way than to throw in the towel, and have a hand in the possibility of murdering countless people that were in fact innocent. We are disappointed, and disgusted by her actions, quite frankly and now believe that she isn't the right person to trust our future initiates with. Therefore, this will be her last year as an instructor. Come the day after tomorrow, she is scheduled for her first shift guarding the fence. With so many Dauntless traitors returning back, we have had to shuffle some things around, those that held an important role within the faction have been moved to the fence, with several supervisors keeping a close eye on them.

"What is it Lauren?" I say, my voice sounding colder than it ever has with her.

"I just.. I just wanted to talk to you about everything. I know my excuses don't make up for what I did, but…" she stutters. It's taking every last bit of control to not go off on her.

"Lauren, I'm really exhausted. I suggest we speak about this sometime tomorrow, when we have both had a good night's rest." I say, after taking a deep breath calming myself.

"Or we can talk about this more at my place, I can even make you something to eat,"she leans in slowly, whispering seductively. "Or you can just eat me," she suggests. That's it. I don't know if it's Tris' last fear of Lauren and I having sex in bed, or just the exhaustion of this day all together, or maybe even the whole situation in general…but I can no longer hold back.

"Lauren, like I have told you time and time again… I am not interested in you. I will never be interested in a girl like you. So I suggest you stop your advances now, and save them for someone else." I say, my voice colder than I have ever heard before.

"It's because you know… because you know about my health history now." She accuses me. I don't have it in me to even begin this conversation with her right now, so I turn around and begin to walk to my apartment. I can hear her call out my name, demanding me to not walk away from her. Watch me.

* * *

I wake up early the next morning, needing to get a head start on my day. Today Tris and Sara finally come home for good. Although we probably won't stay in this apartment for much longer. As a leader I will be given a large range of apartments to choose from in the leadership sector of Dauntless. I wanted to wait and choose one when Tris and Sara could see them with me. I wanted to make this important move together as a family.

I make my bed, making sure everything is welcoming for my two girls tonight. I place fresh new sheets on Sara's crib mattress, I then continue working mindlessly, placing extra towels in the bathroom, and a few candles by my bed. This apartment is a small one bedroom, with Sara's crib just a feet away from our bed. I imagine we will have to be very creative, or somewhat adventurous when we make love again. My dick instantly hardens at the thought of having her in the shower, on the kitchen table, or the kitchen island, maybe even the couch… the places are just endless. I take a deep breath trying to calm my raging hormones. I have just another twelve, maybe fourteen hours before any of this can happen, if I'm lucky that is.

My thoughts go to Tris and her fear landscape yesterday… I wonder if there will ever be a day that she will truly believe in her self worth. Growing up with Tris, I remember she was always so full of life and love. But of course an Abnegation upbringing teaches us to forget oneself, to never look in the mirror or think of our own outcomes, I wonder if that has to do with so many of her insecurities that she has now. I guess that will be something we will have to work on together. I won't have her thinking the way she is now… she needs to know she is enough for me, more than enough. If anything I am the one that isn't worthy of her.

I do a final sweep of the apartment, making sure everything is in order. I tie up my boots and get ready to head out. We only have a few hours until the final rankings are revealed. There is still so much to do, as we have to have a list ready of the available jobs that are open in Dauntless, but with so many of our current members being moved to fence duty, I would say there will be many openings, and changes on the way. Tomorrow as new members of Dauntless, the initiates will choose from that list, and announce what positions they would like to take on. To make matters even more stressful, we also need to find and sort out the available apartments to house our new members. Along with announcing the career of their choosing, initiates will also receive a welcome packet, that will hold two keys to their new apartment, their point card, and information regarding the job that they have selected, and their schedule. Like I said, still so much to do.

* * *

I stand on the top of the small stage of the cafeteria with Zeke and Tori at my side. We all agreed to share this moment together, to be presented to everyone as a team. I clasp my hands together, casually waiting for us to begin to present this year's rankings. My eyes spot Tris immediately, as she stands next to Christina and Will. The three of them are beaming with excitement, I then notice Will has his arms tightly wrapped around Christina, holding her close to his chest.

I can't help the excitement that runs through my own body, as I realize that this is it. Our time begins now. No longer will we have to hide the truth about our relationship, about who Sara's mother truly is. Will there be feelings that get hurt about our truth when it comes to light? Yes, absolutely, I have no doubt about that, but honestly I could care less. From this moment on, no more hiding, no more lying to people, all will be revealed. If certain people have a problem with it, then they can just go to hell. After tonight, I finally have my family together, safe and sound like I have always dreamed of, and I couldn't be happier with that. It's what Tris and I have been working towards ever since that night under the big tree in our meadow, when we discussed our escape plan."Two years of loss, for a lifetime of happiness," she would always say. That was the night we agreed on my choosing day, that I would choose Dauntless. I would spend the next two years that we were apart preparing for her arrival on her choosing day. I would get everything set in place for when she would join, so we could start our lives together...our future. Of course, neither one of us predicted that our precious daughter would be added to the mix of things… but still she was an added joy that we would never want to change now.

"We believe in ordinary acts of bravery and courage that drives one person to stand up for another," I say remembering Max saying the same exact thing to my initiation class during our rankings. "As new Dauntless members, I ask that you honor and respect the mission of this faction, and to keep in mind that it's when we are at our most selfless is when we are our bravest. I want to welcome each and every one of you to Dauntless, in the hope that you will do us proud." I say as loud as I can.

"As you all have heard… we are no longer cutting those that have scored the lowest. However those that scored the highest will have the first pick of the career list. Please make sure to get a list on your way out, it will show the name of the positions available along with the description of each job available. You will then announce the position of your choosing come tomorrow afternoon. You will also receive your welcome packet that will include your assigned apartment, and points card, and information regarding your new position that you choose, along with a set schedule. So please be prepared, and take this time to think about what it is you want to contribute to Dauntless." Tori explains.

"With all that said and done, here are your rankings." Zeke says, pointing to the large TV screen for all of the cafeteria to see. "Initiates welcome to Dauntless, Congratulations!" He screams out.

I watch Tris' face from where I stand, as her eyes land on her name on the list of initiates. I watch in amusement as her eyes widen in surprise, her mouth then drops open unbelieving that she indeed is worthy enough to receive a first place in the rankings. I watch as her so called best friend tries to hide her shock, and disappointment against Tris, as they jump for joy, hugging each other. Will joins in, wrapping both girls in his arms and joining in on the moment, but mindful of Tris' bad shoulder. Then once they have released her, Uriah and Marlene both run up to Tris, hugging her like she was meat caught between to sides of bread. I laugh, unable to hold back any longer, the moment is contagious. I find myself moving towards Tris, wanting and needing to be close to her once and for all. When I am right behind her, leaning down to whisper into her ear, "You think giving me a hug would give away too much?"

"You know I really don't care,"she says, smiling wider than I have ever seen her. She takes me by complete surprise as she stands on her tiptoes, she then wraps her arm that isn't in the sling around my neck and crashes her lips against mine. I hesitate for a moment before giving into her delicious assault against my lips, as my arms find their home around her waist pulling her against my body as well. The sound of loud gasping, and a mixture of members chanting "holy shit," "I knew it," "what the fuck," and "oh my god" break out through the cafeteria. Tris and I finally break our kiss, but I refuse to let her go. I don't care what people think. I have my girl in my arms, and she's finally home where she belongs.

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for the next update: January 29nd**

**This chapter was brainstormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Like always, happy reading everyone! **

**Trini**


	57. Chapter 56

**Happy Reading Everyone! Finally initiation is over and done with, and now our favorite couple can start their lives together…. Or can they? Let's see. Don't forget to leave me some comments below, you know I love to read them.**

**Warning: The chapter contains sexual content.**

**Chapter 56**

**Tris P.O.V**

"With all that said and done, here are your rankings." Zeke says, pointing to the large TV screen for all of the cafeteria to see. "Initiates welcome to Dauntless, Congratulations!" He screams out, while holding his hands up. Zeke forever being the goofball, I wouldn't expect any less from him, even on such an important day like today. This is it, the moment Tobias and I have been waiting for, two years in the making. I am finally a member, I am finally able to go home and be with the man that I love more than anything. I will get to spend every day and every night with our precious baby girl. No more leaving our Sara at Grandma Hana's after reading her a bedtime story, and kissing her goodnight. Tobias and I will finally be able to do our favorite nightly ritual together in our own home. The screaming of my fellow initiates suddenly breaks me from my pleasant thoughts, as my eyes run over the list of names on the bulletin board, searching for familiar ones, and of course my own.

Tris

Uriah

Lynn

Sandy

Marlene

Will

Jonathan

Christina

Shawn

Harrison

First place. Oh my god, I got first place. My eyes widen in surprise. I was expecting a high ranking, but not first. I look over the other names on the list once again, this is unbelievable. My eyes stop at number ten on the list, because I don't recognize the other names on the bulletin board. I imagine that they are the Dauntless born, that's really interesting. Suddenly I can feel Christina and Will who are standing right next to me begin to jump for joy, and then they start cheering, and laughing, you can totally see the relief written all over their faces. It's then that I thaw out of my frozen state, joining them in the celebration. WE DID IT! WE MADE IT! Will's arms wrap around both Christina and I, but he keeps his hand on my back being mindful of my hurt shoulder.

From the corner of my eye I see two more Dauntless' newest members running up to the three of us, Uriah and Marlene. Suddenly I feel like a sandwich, as I am the meat stuck between two slices of bread. But I don't care, we made it, we survived initiation, and the potential war.

"You think giving me a hug would give away too much?" I feel the familiar hot breath against my neck, I don't have to turn around to know who it is whispering in my ear. I smile, finally we can be together, finally after so many years of hiding what we truly mean to each other, our relationship…we are free to be together as a family. I don't care who sees us, I don't care what they have to say. I want the whole compound to know, no the whole city, no the whole goddamn world… that I am in love with Tobias Eaton…. No, Four. The love of my life, the father of my child.

I turn around, gazing into his eyes that mirror all the love and the passion that he has always had for me. "You know I really don't care," I say, smiling wider than I have ever smiled in my life. I stand on my tiptoes, as my good hand pulls his neck down so I can crash my lips against his, savoring this special moment. I can feel him hesitate for a second, as we are both not used to showing public affection, but he finally gives in as he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer against his body, as his mouth returns the same assault. This kiss is everything, as we both pour all the love, all the passion, and all the longing that we have for each other into this very special moment. Now that we have declared our love for each other in this public setting, there will be no turning back. Everyone will now know that we belong to each other, and that together with Sara, we are a family.

The sound of loud gasping, and a mixture of members chanting "holy shit," "I knew it," "what the fuck," "finally," and "oh my god" break out through the cafeteria. We finally break our kiss, breathless, but refusing to let one another go. I don't think I will ever let him go, not again. Not after everything we have been through. I am finally home, right here where I have always wanted to be.

Out of nowhere I feel a strong tug against my hair. I'm pulled violently out of Tobias' arms, as an involuntary scream escapes my mouth from the pain of my hair being pulled from my scalp as it pierces through me. I recall all the times that Marcus did this to me back in Abnegation. When I had to swallow his shit and take every hit, every kick, every pull of my hair, and all the verbal, and physical abuse that he had subjected me too.

My good hand leaves Tobias' neck and flies to my scalp trying to hold my hair from being torn out of my head, as my whole body is thrown several feet away, separating both Tobias and I. What the hell? Suddenly I feel pain from a blow that hits my stomach really hard, forcing me to crouch over completely out of breath.

"What the fuck are you doing Lauren?" I hear Tobias' furious voice. Lauren? Lauren, what the hell is her problem? A vision of Lauren lying on our bed in our apartment comes to mind, as Tobias lays on top pounding in and out of her, as she called out his Dauntless name. I fight the bile that threatens to come up my throat. I take a deep breath trying to recover from the blow.

"What am I doing? What the fuck are you doing, Four? This girl, this little girl… are you fucking kidding me? She is nothing but a small child." Lauren finally turns towards me, standing between Tobias and I. "Do you even have any boobs, Stiff?" She spits out, before turning back to glance at Tobias in disbelief. Her hands are still gripping my hair, refusing to let me go.

"I suggest you let go of Tris this instant. Remember you are still under probation, Lauren. Don't force my hand to make you factionless. I won't hesitate to do it this very second." Tobias demands, his voice is filled with anger. I know my Tobias, no one messes with his family.

"What happened to you being in love with your kid's mom? Or was that all bullshit?" She screams at him. I can see Tobias' face begin to redden at her words. But before I can get a word out to defend him, my hand curls into a fist meeting the side of her temple, forcing her to finally let go of my hair, as she yells out, "What the fuck intiate?" I can see the furry rise within her, as she cradles her head.

"I am Sara's mother, you unobservant slut, and from what I understand, I am no longer an initiate!" I say calmly. I internally smile when I see the realization on Lauren's face when she puts two and two together, and finally gets that I am indeed Sara's mother and Tobias' long time lover. I keep my fist up near my face, wishing I could have use of my other hand that is in a sling. Lauren turns towards me with furry in her eyes, as she too takes a stance preparing herself to fight.

"ENOUGH!" Tobias says firmly, stepping in between us. His hands are held up keeping us apart from each other. He glances between Lauren and I with a look that could kill, I know that look, I've seen it enough times when we were growing up. The "try me" look, it's the one that tells you not to fuck with him. When he glances at Lauren he stiffens with anger, but then he glances back at me and his face softens as his eyes scans my body from head to toe, making sure I am indeed okay. "Back off Lauren! Walk away, it's over," Tobias demands.

"Like hell it is!" Lauren screams, while glaring at Tobias. For some strange reason I believe her words, this is far from over.

"I believe Four told you to walk away," Zeke says, joining Tobias in front of me. His expression is dead serious, which coming from Zeke is frightening seeing as he is anything but serious most of the time, even his arms are crossed over his chest, while he is glaring at Lauren. She waves both of her hands up in the air, completely pissed, she turns around defeated, and walks out of the cafeteria. It's now with her absence that I start to look around the room and I'm shocked to notice that the cafeteria is full of members who have just witnessed our loud scene, yet no one is making a single sound.

"I suggest you all move on. NOW!" Tori says joining us in the center of the cafeteria.

"So this whole time… all this time you have been lying to us." I turned around, to find a very angry Christina yelling at me. Great not you too. "I can't believe this… the things I said, the secrets I told you in private…" She continues, I can see the rage in her threatening to boil over. "Is that why you got first place? Because you are screwing him!" She screams, pointing in the direction of Tobias.

"Christina," I try to begin, but I am cut off when Tobias begins to speak, but doesnt get a word in as Zeke jumps in.

"Tris got first place because she earned it. Four, had nothing to do with it. Hell, he wasn't even in the room when her scores were added." Zeke intercepts.

"And how do we know those results weren't altered?" Christina continues, refusing to accept his explanation.

"Because previous leadership made sure I didn't have a hand in any of the scoring of the initiates. So that when the time came and any sore-loser's like yourself started questioning my motives, it would be proven that I had no say in the matter, seeing as Eric was the one scoring all of you," Tobias says loudly enough for all to hear. "Tris got 1st place because she worked hard, she was determined, and it showed." I can tell by his tone, that he has had enough of this nonsense.

"Now if there are no further questions...here is the list of job openings and the descriptions of each job available. Remember tomorrow you will announce your choice and receive your new arrangements, and a welcome packet. Until then I suggest you go back to the dorms, unless you are Dauntless born, then you may return home until the welcome ceremony tomorrow," Tori says loudly to all the initiates. "Move!" She yells out, when no one listens, suddenly they all scurry out the door.

* * *

It was previously discussed between the new leadership team that I should be able to go home tonight instead of sleeping in the dorms. Since the Dauntless born were allowed to go home to their parents houses it was only logical that I should be able to join Tobias in our apartment too. I am very thankful for that, because now that our status as a couple has gotten out there has been a lot of cold shoulders and angry looks. I was very happy that I didn't have to spend another night in the dorms with my supposed friends.

I can't help but notice the silence that falls upon everyone as I entered the dorms to collect my belongings. When I begin to approach my bunk bed, whispers are heard from around the room. I quickly grabbed my bags from underneath the bed and make sure I have all my things.

"So now because you are sleeping with leadership, you don't even have to spend your last night in the dorms?" Christina says, I can hear all of the accusations in her voice. I bite down trying to keep the rage that is in me from coming out. I'm so sick and tired of those thinking that they know me, and my relationship with Tobias, yet they don't know crap. I shake my head, not giving in to her shit, as I sling the first bag over my shoulder.

I told Tobias that I would meet him at the apartment, so to save some time, he went to Hana's to pick up Sara and her belongings. We are both excited beyond belief, tonight we will spend the first night of the rest of our lives under the same roof as a family. No one will spoil this night for us, no one.

"What too good to talk to us now?" Christina asks, I know she is just trying to get a rise out of me. Will sits next to her silent, but I can tell he's annoyed with Christina right now. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself, but I'm so sick and tired of this bullshit, especially coming from her, my supposed friend. I turn towards Christina, surprising her by my sudden move.

"If you were truly my friend you would be happy for me," I say, but she tries to cut me off. I raise my hand stopping her. "I'm not done," I say as firmly as I can to her. "Yes, Sara is my daughter. Yes, Tobias is her father and my boyfriend." I stop myself, before I say more than I should, not wanting to give too much away about Tobias' and my past. "But you know what, it's none of your damn business." I watch the shocked expression that appears on her face. "If you were a true friend, you would be happy for me, and you wouldn't being the sulking bitch that you're acting like right now. Why? Because I snagged the instructor that you have been wanting to have sex with ever since we arrived?" I spit out. Christina's complexion starts to pale, as she glances at her "boyfriend" Will in horror. She stands, trying to size me up, but she doesn't know all that I have been through in the past two years to get to this moment. I won't let her intimidate me. Not now, not ever!

"I know Four helped you cheat, there is no way a Stiff could be ranked first." She accuses and there it is...that name,"Stiff." I can't seem to help the laughter that starts to escapes me. If only she knew how much of a Stiff I really was growing up. After all, I was pregnant at sixteen...a very rare situation indeed.

"I think the real problem here is you," I accuse, while taking another step closer to her, Will stands up from his seat on Christina's bed, as he prepares himself to stop a possible fight that might happen between us. "You just can't face a Stiff beating you, can you? A Stiff being better than you in "EVERY"way possible," I say firmly, refusing to back down from her. I watch as her face reddens at my words and accusations.

"You, better than me?" She says, pointing at herself. "Please! You probably don't even know what to do in bed with that man. There's no doubt in my mind that when Four is sleeping with you, he probably has to fantasize about other women just to get himself off." She says. I take a deep breath, refusing to think about my fear landscape that showed Tobias having sex with other women.

"You're probably right," I say to her, reaching back down to what used to be my bed, I then grab my other bag that holds the rest of my belongings. I lean down a little further so only she can hear me and I whisper, "I guess I'll find out tonight then …when he's fucking my brains out really hard, and giving me multiple orgasms, while doing it." I straighten up, and without looking back, I turn leaving the dorms with my head held up high. My "inner goddess" smiling, high fiving myself, as I go.

* * *

I walk down the hallway to what is now our home, or I guess our temporary home, since Tobias has informed me that we will be moving soon to the leadership section of the Compound. I wonder what that will be like, as of right now we have Sara's crib in our room. Although I love my daughter to pieces, and look forward to spending every minute with her… I also would like some very overdue privacy for Tobias and I. There are a few things that a one and a half year old shouldn't see.

"Oh Tris, I was hoping to see you." Hana says, as we pass each other in the hall. I stop stunned to see her, because I thought Tobias was going to her place.

"Hana, how are you feeling?" I ask. I haven't seen very much of her since we were released from the infirmary.

"I feel better every day, Tris, the headaches are the worst part." She explains. I nod, I hate that in the middle of our ambush she was hurt. Hana is so gentle, so kind, and so motherly to everyone that she meets… I will never understand how anyone could hurt her, even if ordered to do so.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," I say, meaning every word.

"I just left Tobias and Sara in your apartment. I decided to walk back with them, as I needed an excuse to get some much needed exercise, " she explains. "Oh, and by the way, congratulations on becoming a member of Dauntless. I'm so happy for the three of you… you all deserve nothing but happiness, after everything you have been through." She smiles, reaching out for my shoulder. I lean in giving her a gentle hug back.

"Hana, thank you so much for all that you have done for Tobias and Sara… I don't think I can ever repay you for everything you have done for all three of us," I say, showing my appreciation to her. I owe her everything, she was here caring for the two people I love most in this world when I couldn't be.

"Dear, it's what you do for family, and the three of you are my family. Your mother Natalie, is like a sister to me… which makes you my niece, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She says, and I know she means every word.

I knock, and it doesn't take long for Tobias to answer the door, letting me into the apartment. He doesn't waste any time, he takes my bags from me, and places them on the floor by the front door, and then pulls me into his arms, giving me a tender kiss. But of course we are careful not to ignite the fire that neither one of us can do anything about right now.

"Momma. Momma." Tobias and I break our kiss. I turn glancing at our little girl toddling over to us with her arms raised for me to pick her up. Who am I to deny her? I scoop her up in my arms, as she giggles while settling onto my hip, as I'm still mindful of my hurt shoulder. I can't wait for it to be completely healed. Tobias wraps his arms around the both of us, burrowing his face in the crock of my shoulder.

"Finally, you're home." I hear Tobias mumble. I smile. I couldn't agree more. I'm finally home where I truly belong!

After dinner, Tobias and I both work together cleaning up the kitchen. Since Hana was gracious enough to make a casserole for us, there isn't much for us to clean up other than our plates, cups, and utensils. One of these days, we really need to return the favor to her. She does so much for others, and yet she never asks for anything in return. Tobias dries the dishes, as I wash them, but we always keep our eyes on Sara, as she plays with her dolls on the floor. I swear I will never grow tired of watching her. I've missed so much of her life, that now I'm scared to look away, even for a single second.

"What's on your mind, babe?" Tobias asks, catching me deep in thought.

"Just thinking about everything that I have missed with her,"I admit. He nods his head, not knowing what else to say. "Would you ever want to have another…"I ask, but not feeling as though I need to finish the question.

"What more kids?" He asks, making sure he knows where my mind is going with that question. I nod, answering him."Yeah, I think I would," he says, his wide grin tells me nothing would excite him more. "I know what you mean by feeling like you missed so much." He says, in all seriousness now. I know exactly what he means, he too has had his own fair share of missed moments with our baby girl. After all, he wasn't there for my pregnancy, or Sara's birth, or the first few months of her precious life. I have no doubt in my mind that we both love Sara to death, but to have a chance to experience everything that we were both forced to miss… would be such a blessing. "But maybe not for a little while longer," he says, leaning in a little more into me. "I want to have some "adult time"with you first."I can feel his hot breath against my neck, I swear I might convulse right now with just his words. "But we can still practice a bunch of times until then." I look up, seeing Tobias smirking, and wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I place a sleeping Sara into her crib, careful not to wake her. After Tobias and I gave her a bath, we decided against her normal routine, due to wanting to spend some much needed time together… just the three of us, as a family. We all sat on the couch together, cuddled up with Sara sitting on my lap, while her head was resting on my chest. Tobias held us in his arms, as I rubbed Sara's back, and she relaxed into me. We all couldn't be happier for this night to finally get here, and for our new lives to start right this very minute.

Tobias gets Sara's favorite blanket, tucking her into her crib, as I leaned down kissing her head and whispering "Sweet dreams, I love you baby girl." I move aside letting Tobias kiss her, and whisper his own words of love to her. As I watch him interact with our daughter, my heart swells with even more love for him. After what feels like hours, but is really mere seconds, Tobias wraps his arms around my waist, holding me close to his chest from behind me.

"Why don't we change for bed?" Tobias whispers into my ear. Bed? That is the last thing I want right now, but I shake my head moving from my place near my two bags of clothes. Tomorrow I'll need to unpack them, but for now they can wait. I dig through one of them, finding my favorite black silk nightgown. I take a deep breath, trying to be brave and choose not to change in the bathroom like usual, so instead I undress right in front of Tobias. I take my arm out of the sling, pulling the strap over my head. I might not have full range of motion of my arm yet, but I'm home, and want to be comfortable and above all else, sexy for him.

I remove my tank top first, slowly, and then undo the button and zipper of my jeans. My fingers grab the waistband of my pants and slowly begin to pull them off of my hips, and then down my legs. I don't have to look up to know that Tobias is watching me, as I can hear his breathing began to quicken. My "inner goddess" smiles at his reaction. Once I am free from my jeans, I reach behind me, unclasping the hooks of my bra, letting the straps fall down my shoulders, then I watch as my bra falls to the floor. I look up to see Tobias swallowing hard, staring at the sight before him, as I stand there in front of him in just my black lacy panties. I pick up my nightgown pulling it over my head and letting it drop into place, taking the sight that was before him, now away. He clears his throat, shaking his head from the fog, and adjusting himself in his pants.

I watch him smile mischievously, telling me "game on." His hands move to the hem of his tight black fitted shirt, pulling it slowly, and seductively up his abs, then he moves it up over his chest revealing more of himself to me. I always thought Tobias was the sexiest man I have ever laid my eyes on...but since he has been here in Dauntless, I can't help but notice his muscles are even more defined than ever before. He peels his shirt off over his head, letting it drop to the floor. Then he steps out of his boots, and begins to undo his pants, first he removes his belt slowly, and then the button, followed by the zipper of his jeans. Holy shit! The sight before me now has me breathing heavily. I feel my panties becoming more and more damp from my arousal for him. Tobias begins to lower his jeans, along with his boxer briefs. I can't help but watch his erection spring free from it's confined space. He steps out of his pants and underwear, only to slip on what I would imagine are his sleeping pants.

"No underwear?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the thought.

"I don't think I'll need them, do you?" He says, grinning. Tobias slowly takes the last remaining steps towards me, grabs my hand, and leads me out of our bedroom. He leaves the door cracked open for Sara, just in case she wakes up.

Tobias crashes his lips against mine, hard. I can already feel his need for me pressed against my stomach, it only makes me want him more. His hands grab my ass, pushing me harder against his erection, as I moan into his mouth.

"Tris, we are going to have to practice how to be quiet now," Tobias says to me, in a husky voice breaking our kiss. I frown, I wasn't done kissing him yet. "How about some dessert?" He asks, I can see he means a little more than just food, as he pulls me towards the kitchen. Out of nowhere, Tobias scoops me up, placing me on the kitchen counter. I pull him between my legs, wanting him to stay here with me, right now.

"I'm hungry, but not for food."I say, as my voice is filled with so much lust for him. He smiles stepping away from me, leaving me wanting more.

"Patience baby," Tobias says in a low husky tone. The sound of his voice sends jolts of electricity down my body, right to the junction of my thighs. Damn, any more of this and I'll be dripping onto the kitchen counter.

I watch Tobias' every move, as he goes through a drawer retrieving a spoon, before he turns around opening the freezer, and getting a small tub of what looks like ice cream. He removes the cover from the carton, stepping back in between my legs. The hem of my nightgown rides up, revealing more of my thighs to him. He dips the spoon into the ice cream, only then do I notice the flavor, mmm, vanilla, my favorite. He takes a bite, licking the spoon with his lips, moaning at the first taste of the sweet dessert. Then he dips the spoon in again, only this time the spoon comes close to my mouth instead of his. He pulls the spoon back from me at the last second, before I can take a bite of the cold delicious dessert, teasing me. He chuckles, bringing the spoon back up to my mouth, but this time he allows me to take a bite. Mm. The ice cream feels so cold, so good in my hot mouth.

"Good?" Tobias asks, while chucking at my expression. I nod wanting more of it, more of him. "Oops," Tobias says, as the spoon slowly skims over my exposed chest above my nightgown, smearing the delicious cold dessert on my skin. "I'll get that." He says, as he places the spoon into the tub, and then places it on the counter next to my thigh. Tobias bends down slowly licking the now melted ice cream off my skin. Damn him and his tongue. I moan, relishing the feel of his wet, hot tongue. "More?" Tobias asks, grinning.

"Yes," I say barely audible.

He takes the tub in his hands once more, bending further down, taking my right foot and placing the heel on his shoulder. He slowly drizzles more ice cream on my inner thigh, then all down my leg, until he gets to the end of my foot. The sensation makes me release a sound that is between a giggle and a moan. He smiles as he sticks his tongue out very slowly licking the substance off my leg. I am suddenly feeling very thankful that I remembered to quickly shave my legs this morning, before the rankings were announced. His tongue doesn't stop when he reaches the end of the ice cream trail, as he kisses my very wet pussy above my panties. His hands slip under my nightgown, reaching the waistband of my lacy black panties, I lift my hips up as he removes them at a torturously slow pace down my hips, and off my legs. Tobias surprises me once again, as he grabs both my thighs pulling me closer to the edge of the counter top. His head dips down again between my thighs, pushing them open, exposing even more of myself to him. My breath becomes more erratic, as I feel his tongue explore my most intimate place. I moan, as Tobias slips not one, but two fingers into my dripping entrance.

"Tobias," I moan out, as his other hand cups and begins to knead my breasts. Oh god.

"Cum for me, Tris." Tobias says, I can feel his hot breath against my sex, bringing me even closer to the edge. "Let go, Now!" He says, as he too feels my walls around his fingers beginning to convulse. I bite down on my hand to keep from screaming, as I tumble over the edge as waves of pleasure overwhelm me in the best possible way.

"You taste so damn good," Tobias says while straightening back up, kissing my body as he makes his way back up to my lips. It's in this moment that I want to try something new. Something that I have never done before…but I don't know if I will be any good at it. But I want to try, I want to be brave. So I place my hands flat on his chest, pushing him away from me. I jump off the counter top, signaling for him to turn around, and sit on the counter. Without one word he does just that. My turn.

I take the tub of the now soft ice cream, and trace a trail of it down his very muscular chest, and abs, and then down the hair that leads to his now straining dick. I can tell by his tented pants that he is hard, very hard. I don't know if it's the cold from the ice cream, or the anticipation of this moment, but he begins to shiver. I flick my tongue through the trail, savoring the sweet taste of the ice cream on his skin. I moan, as Tobias' hand grips the back of my head keeping me in my place.

"Damn." Tobias says, his voice husker than I have ever heard it before. As my tongue reaches the end of the trail, my hands grab the waistband of his sleeping pants and begins to lower them. Tobias lets go of my head, to lift himself off the counter top. His dick springs free from his pants. Wow, his dick is so gorgeously sexy, I think to myself, as my tongue traces his smooth skin. He moans as I reach his happy trail that leads to what I have been seeking. I drag my tongue from the base to the tip. I look up watching him, watching me, that's so hot! The sight is beyond errotic, as I begin to feel the familiar pull of desire from deep within me. "Fuck, Tris." He says, as I take him in my mouth and begin to suck on just the tip. I wonder how to work him, surely he won't fit completely in my mouth, he's too big for that. I think back to when I have pleased him before with my hand, and I use that to my advantage. My hand helps work him in and out of my mouth, and with every thrust into my mouth, I take him in even deeper. He moans my name, encouraging me to keep going. "Fuck. Ah. Feels so good, Tris." He continues, I know that he is close as his hips begins to thrust upwards meeting my mouth and hand. "Fuck, Tris. Baby, I'm gonna cum. If you don't want me to cum in your mouth, you need to move, now."Tobias suggests, but I don't stop. I don't want to stop, instead I increase my speed, and suction, encouraging him to let go. He moans my name, as his warm cum shoots to the back of my throat. I allow myself to taste him for the first time. I admit it's not the best thing in the world, but it's not the worst thing either. I swallow, seeing as half of it has already gone down my throat anyway.

I look up, seeing Tobias watching me with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. He strokes my cheek with the biggest smile that I know I will never tire of seeing. He pulls me into his embrace, kissing my lips, and then my forehead, before leaning in and allowing our foreheads to rest against each other's. "Welcome home baby." He says, with sheer happiness that is evident in his voice. "I love you so much Beatrice Prior."

"It's good to be home. I love you too, Tobias Eaton." I say, meaning each and every word.

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for the next update: February 5th**

**This chapter was brainstormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Like always, happy reading everyone! **

**Trini**


	58. Chapter 57

**Happy reading everyone! I want to Thank each and every one of you for supporting this story, I can't believe we are 1 follower away from reaching 100! This means so much to me. I honestly never thought this story would have been this big when I started it. So thank you so much!**

**Warning: The following chapter contains sexual content. **

**Chapter 57**

**Tobias P.O.V**

This night has been a long time coming, to be able to finally show our true feelings for each other to our faction, our new home is something that Tris and I have been waiting for practically our whole lives. No more worrying about who sees us together or if we happen to be holding hands, or hugging, or even talking. It doesn't matter what anyone sees us doing anymore. No one will ever be able to stop us ever again from being with each other. Our whole life, we have had to hide who we truly were, hide every moment, every emotion, everything that we felt for one another. We would always be afraid of who would see us, or if and when we would get caught. I often feared for Tris' well being, as she was everything to me. I didn't care about my own well being at the time, as long as she was okay. It was all that mattered to me, it still is. First we hid our friendship. Then our growing feelings towards one another. Sadly, we even had to hide what we truly meant to each other. Sure our parents knew that we were acquaintances…our fathers worked together, so Marcus and I were often invited over to the Prior's house for dinner, but what they didn't know is how close Tris and I truly were to each other, especially Marcus. But here in Dauntless we earned the right to be together, to be seen together in anyway that we damn please. We are now free!

* * *

**Flashback **

**Nine years ago**

**Tris is nine, and Tobias is eleven. **

"Tobias we have been invited this evening to dinner at the Prior's residence. You better be on your best behavior boy. DO NOT MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" My father threatens.

"Yes sir," I reply keeping my head down and my eyes on the floor. The last time I looked at him during a scolding it earned me a traumatic whipping with his belt that I will never forget. It was something new he had started doing to me on my tenth birthday, a way to learn how to respect him, he had told me, yeah okay, what a nice birthday present that was. Since then the only time I was allowed to look at him, or anyone else for the matter in the face was when we were in the presence of polite company.

Once he had dismissed me, I race up the stairs to escape in my room. Over the past couple of years, I have learned how to move around like a ghost so no one could hear my footsteps, mastering every creek and every loose floorboard in the house. I quickly changed my outfit. Father would not be pleased if I went to the Prior's house with dirty clothes. Once changed, I sit at my desk and pull out a sheet of paper and begin writing.

We reach the front door of the Prior's home, before father knocks on the door he turns around and gives me that look that means murder if I do anything wrong. I looked down, avoiding the hatred in his gaze while waiting to enter the Prior's home. I hear him knock politely, and then we wait patiently for someone to come and answer the door.

Bea's father, Andrew Prior opens the door. Behind him Bea and her brother Caleb are standing there waiting to greet us. Mrs. Prior walks in from behind them wiping her hands on a kitchen towel, her smile is always so kind and welcoming every time I come over to their house. For a moment I am jealous of Bea and Caleb, just like I have been every time I see her. Mrs. Prior has always been nice to me ever since I met her, she has always treated me like I was one of her own.

"Marcus, Tobias, welcome." Mr. Prior greets us with a welcoming smile, gesturing us to come into the house.

"Marcus, how are you?"Mrs. Prior says, greeting him with a kind smile, oblivious to the monster that he hides within himself.

"I'm doing just fine, Natalie, thank you for asking." Father says, smothering the monster that he hides inside of him, like always.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." She says, turning towards me. "Tobias, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Mrs. Prior reaches out, placing a hand on my shoulder in a loving and tender way, like a mother should. "Why don't the three of you go upstairs and play until dinner is ready." Without a word, we turn around and head up the stairs to play. We enter Caleb's room like any other night, because boys are not permitted in girl's bedrooms in Abnegation, after all. Caleb sits on his desk chair, while Tris takes a seat on the bed, and because I'm a boy and not related to them, I take the floor. When Caleb isn't looking, Bea and I exchange the notes we have written, moving quickly to ensure he doesn't catch us.

It bothers me that we have to keep our friendship secret and hidden, even if it's just from Caleb. But Beatrice and I have discussed this before, and agreed that it would be for the best if no one knew the extent of our friendship. I always worry about what Marcus would do if he were to ever discover the truth about Beatrice and I. I constantly worry about keeping her safe from Marcus. After my mother died, Beatrice was all I had in my life that was good. She is my best friend, my world, my only reason that I can survive any of this.

* * *

**Flash back end**

**Present**

I lay with Tris in my arms watching her sleep. My arms tighten around her small frame as I try to get closer to her, for some reason It's never enough for me. I'm not able to sleep tonight. My runaway thoughts have been keeping me awake. I find myself thinking about how far we have come. What we have had to overcome to get here...together and individually, including what we both went through with Marcus. I let out a breath as I try to keep my anger at bay. Here I was safe in the Dauntless compound, not knowing what was happening back at home with Tris. Tris was carrying our daughter Sara, while enduring Marcus' wrath…and I was oblivious to all of these facts.

We thought that all we had to do was get through Dauntless initiation. Just get through it, and then we would both be free from our lives in Abnegation. Yes, now we are free, but we are still having to deal with the consequences of it all, even today. I recall Tris' tortured expression when Lauren had pulled her away from me by her hair. Then to have to watch Tris have to take a blow to her stomach after everything she had already been through when Lauren's rage blew up, was just too much for me to take. I could have killed Lauren for doing that to my Tris... but I knew I had to keep it together. I am the first in command of this faction, and because of that I have to set a good example for all of the members. I can't just be swinging my fists around when I'm angry, or when my girlfriend is being harmed by some raging lunatic. Then there was the verbal attack coming from that damn Candor's mouth, Christina. Wasn't she supposed to be Tris' friend? Not just a friend, but her best friend for that matter…yet there she was being all jealous and mad, because she was lied to. Like she has never lied before, please! I had intended on talking to Tris last night about what had happened during the final rankings, and all that had transpired between Lauren and Christina, not to mention the upcoming complications that we might run into now that our relationship has gone public. But honestly after watching Tris strip out of her clothes last night, talking to her was the last damn thing on my mind. I mean I'm a guy, after Tris was naked in front of me, all I could focus on was getting naked as soon as possible and having my way with her. Watching Tris taking her clothes off was something I had never experienced before, and it was just so sexy watching her right in front of me. Damn, I can feel myself start to waken at the thought of Tris exposing herself to me.

As my dick hardens, I swear it has a mind of its own. It finds its way to where it wants to be most, between the warmth of Tris' ass cheeks. Tris stirs, arching her back so her ass grinds against my growing erection. Fuck. I guess sleeping together has it's advantages, clearly. If only we didn't have our daughter sleeping just a few feet away from us in her crib. I know for a fact that Tris isn't wearing any underwear, she never bothered to put them back on after I took them off last night. I can't help the grin that appears on my face, as I think back to our little dessert time in the kitchen.

Before we left Abnegation, Tris and I never fully explored each other's bodies. Sure we had sex, but we always had it with our clothes on. Only from overhearing the Dauntless boys my age speaking about having sex, did I know that I should slip my fingers into her to get her wet, before entering her with my dick. I mean who knew? It was like that shit was a secret. My hand would snake under Tris' skirt and slip her underwear to the side, I never even looked. I always focused on her beautiful blue-gray eyes or her perky breasts, well at least the one that I had out of her bra. Again we never had the chance to be creative during sex given the situation with both of us living in Abnegation, and having to follow all their rules.

I didn't know that anything like oral sex even existed until I met Zeke and James…although I never openly spoke about my experiences with Tris, I was glad to listen and learn from hearing what they had to say about the subject. I wanted and still want to do everything possible to please Tris in that department. But I never thought in a million years that Tris would do what she did last night. Taking me in her mouth, it caught me off guard, but I loved every minute of it, who wouldn't? The feel of her hot mouth, the tightness of her hand around my dick, her fucking tongue teasing me non-stop. Damn. I wonder if she spoke to anyone about how to do that, like I did.

I have no doubt in my mind that Tris is the one I want forever. She is not only my best friend but more importantly, she is the one person in this world that knows me better than anyone else. She makes me want to be a better person and she inspires me to do so. She knows who I am inside and out, and has accepted me without any questions or doubts. She believed in me when no one else would, and I know that no matter what happens our love is eternal. Nothing and no one could ever change that. I know for a fact that Tris is my soulmate, I think a part of me has always known that, even when we were just kids. I can't wait for it to be official. I want the whole city, no, the whole damn world to know that she is mine and I am hers.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Eleven weeks ago**

"Dude, what are you doing after work?" I ask Zeke, turning in my chair. He has his arms over his head stretching them, you can get really stiff being in these chairs for a long period of time like we have been today. It has been another long ass day in the control room preparing for the new initiation class that is starting next week. Gus has me working on setting up files on each dependent that will be choosing this year, although not everyone of them will be choosing Dauntless. We still have to keep tabs on the new members of our city. After all it's our job to monitor the safety of every faction and all of its members.

I truly can't wait for choosing day to come, every second gets Sara and I closer to having Tris with us so we can finally be a family. God, I miss her so much. These last two years have been hell for the three of us, with everything we have had to go through. It was made even harder by having to go through it apart, but at last it is over with. We will finally be a family, living in the same faction once initiation is over and done with.

"What do you have in mind?" Zeke asks.

"I need your help with something. I already cleared it with Hana, she is getting Sara from daycare for me." I inform him, he raises his eyebrows at me in surprise.

"What is it?" He asks. I shake my head, I'm not getting into this here. Knowing him, this would end up being a long drawn out conversation. I need to keep things about Tris and I under wraps, especially now that choosing day is next week. He presses his lips into a thin line, not knowing what else to say.

It doesn't take us long to reach our destination. Zeke clueless as ever, enters the doors without one word.

"Four what the hell are we doing here?" He asks getting impatient. You would think two men walking into a jewelry store would be a dead give away.

"Zeke, would you just use the last few brain cells that you have left and think... I'm here to buy an engagement ring." I see the shock quickly appear on his face, as his eyes start to widen and his mouth gapes open.

"Four, Oh my god… I don't know what to say." Zeke says, a little too happy for my liking. "But... "But? There's a but? "'I'm already committed to Shauna, and yes Four you are handsome as hell, but I just don't think of you in that way." Zeke says with sincerity in his voice. What the fuck? Please tell me he is joking. But the expression on his face tells me he is a hundred percent serious.

"Zeke, you idiot, the ring is for Tris," I say, slapping the back of his head. I fight the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Tris? I thought I was your one and only?" He continues pouting. Okay, maybe bringing Zeke here with me today was a bad idea. "Aw man, are you going to ask her to marry you?" Zeke asks. I nod my head yes, unable to hide the stupid shit eating grin on my face. "You sure about this man?" He asks, only this time it feels like he is second guessing my decision.

"What's that supposed to mean? I have never been more sure about anything in my life." I say, getting a little frustrated.

"Hey man, I get it. Don't get me wrong, your girl is great... it's just that this is a big commitment you know. You sure you are ready to do this? I mean, what's the rush anyway?" He asks. I thought out of everyone in this faction that Zeke would be the last one that I would have to explain myself to. "I mean this isn't that whole obligation thing… like we have a kid together, is it?" Seriously, is he really saying this to me right now?"Of course not, I have known that I wanted to marry Tris for years now... I explain to him impatiently.

"So what's the rush then, Four? Shouldn't you follow all the necessary steps first? You know...first she comes to Dauntless, then you date her, then after some time you both move in together, then after awhile you ask her the big question." Zeke says, telling me what I should do with my life and in what order I should do it in.

"Zeke, I have already dated her… I have been in love with Tris for most of my life, since we were kids, for heaven's sake. And yes, Sara does play an important factor in all of this, but she is not the only reason I am doing this. The truth is…" I stop, taking a deep breath before I continue. "Look I don't know how else to explain this to you Zeke, but she's it for me, she's my person. This just feels right, she's my home, and I want to make it official and not just play house with her," I say, getting a little mushy for my own liking, but it's the only way I know how to explain my feelings about this subject to him.

"I better be your best man." Zeke says, pouting again.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, my friend," I say, my smile gets even wider as I reach out and pat him on the back.

"Well alrighty then. But you know the minute that rock is on your girl's finger and Shauna sees it...that exact minute she is going to start hounding me to get her a ring of her own." He says. This time I am unable to fight off the urge to give him an eye roll, leave it to him to give me a good enough reason to give him one.

"I'm sure you will live," I say. I turned around looking at the large display of diamond engagement rings before me. "Plus, maybe it will push you to man up," I add. I never understood his problem, I know he loves Shauna more than anything in this world. Why wouldn't he want to make her his wife? Shauna is a great girl and an absolutely great catch. I swear they are meant for each other, the way she grounds him… and in return he lifts her high.

"Hey, Four." I look up from the display case, seeing Katrina walking in from the back. She smiles warmly, welcoming Zeke and I into the store. I am relieved, for a moment that she is the one that will be helping us today. Katrina was one of my top initiates last year. Thankfully she was only one of the few female initiates that didn't gawk at me… then again it probably helped that she doesn't swing for my team. "So what can I do for you boys?" She says, looking towards Zeke. Of course, no one knows about my relationship with Sara's mom, so it would be more feasible that we would be here for Zeke.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring," I say, at the same exact time Zeke starts pointing at me, "We're here for him." I swear he is still sulking over this. Katrina looks between Zeke and I with a questioning look on her face. She is probably wondering what I am doing here buying an engagement ring for a non existent girlfriend.

"It's a very long story, but I hope you can keep this discreet. I would really appreciate it, Katrina." I ask with pleading eyes..

"Of course, Four, it's none of my business, but… whoever she is, she's a very lucky girl, OR… guy." She says, although she means well, I can't help but think the word "really" when I hear her hint at the suggestion that I might be gay.

"Thanks…I think." I say, as Zeke chuckles next to me, entertained by this uncomfortable situation that I find myself in.

Although most of the rings were lovely, I didn't see one that really caught my eye. Luckily Katrina offered to help me design one for Tris instead. After an hour of brainstorming together, we finally came up with the perfect design. I just hope Tris loves it as much as I do when it's time for me to slip it on her finger. It's the perfect image of the world that we came from and the world that we have chosen now. The ring is a heart shaped diamond, it's not too big or too small, it's the perfect size for Tris. It has the black Dauntless flames in the center of the heart, then there are two hands holding the heart which begin to fade into the rest of the band that goes around her finger. Only instead of the ring being white gold, the band has more of a gray tint to it. It's the best mixture of our past and our future. Perfect.

**Flash back End**

* * *

**Present **

The ring has been sitting in my sock drawer, waiting for that special moment for me to propose to my girl. Like promised, Katrina had the ring ready for me within four weeks time. Now I just need to find the perfect moment to get down on one knee and ask Tris to be mine forever and finally be my wife.

I tighten my hold on Tris, pulling her even closer to my arousal that has been aching for her. I suddenly have this overwhelming need to be with her. I have no desire to wait another minute. After our sexy dessert time in the kitchen last night, I never got the chance to bury myself deep inside of her, to feel her tightly wrapped around me... to feel that she was safe and sound.

To know that she was finally here with me and home for good where she truly belongs.

I lean in closer to Tris, blanketing her body with mine. I begin to kiss her neck right on that sensitive spot under her ear, while my left hand slowly reaches for her breast over her nightgown. I then knead her breast gently, while my other hand keeps her hips firmly in place.

It doesn't take long for Tris to awaken from my forward actions. I don't have to look at her face to know that she is turned on by my aggressiveness. I can hear her steady breaths turning into heavy pants, as she begins to grind her hips back into mine. My dick hardens even further, surprisingly, as a low groan escapes my mouth. I lift my head, slightly panicked remembering that Sara is just a few feet away from us. I don't want to wake her. I leap out of bed surprising Tris, and scoop her up into my arms. Tris wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I kiss her senseless as I walk us into the bathroom, my hands holding on to her ass.

Once inside the bathroom, I softly close the door behind us. I turned on the lights, wanting to be able to see this sweet angel before me. I gently deposit her on the vanity next to the sink. I don't dare to remove the grip that she has on me with her legs. If anything I want them wrapped around me even tighter than they are now. My lips refuse to be far from her, whether it's on her mouth or her delicious skin. I can't get enough of her, I want her, no, I need her. From the touch of her hands, I would say she feels the exact same way as I do, as she starts pushing my boxer briefs down my hips and freeing my extremely hard dick. I moan as I'm finally freed from the fabric barrier that was between us. I don't hesitate at all by returning the favor, I reach for the hem of Tris' nightgown, I slowly raise it over her toned stomach, then her gorgeous tits, and right over her head, breaking our kiss for just a second, while doing so.

It's now when I have Tris completely bare before me, that I finally stop and take a step back from her. I want to savor every inch of her while she is sitting on the top of the vanity bare. I know I will never tire of seeing her like this, I can see the lust in her eyes, matching my own as I drink her all in. She blushes as her own eyes greedily take in my body. I turn around, opening the shower curtain and turn on the water. When I turn back, Tris is raising an eyebrow at me, wondering what it is I am up to.

"Take a shower with me, baby." I say, not giving her much of a choice as I once again scoop her up in my arms. Her arms and legs find their home wrapped tightly around me. It's at this moment that I look forward to making more firsts in our future… I know that Tris and I are both lacking experience in this department, but we are more than willing to try new things. Our lips crash against each other in a feverish kiss, our tongues mingle nearly violently and greedily wanting more of each other. I carefully step into the shower, letting the warm water fall around us, as Tris moans loudly into my mouth. I pin her against the tile wall at the same time that I thrust my dick deep into her wet entrance. I still myself once I am buried inside of her. I fight the urge to move within her, to lose myself completely, but I also want to savor this moment with her.

It's only when my lungs are screaming for air, that I finally release her lips. But I refuse for my lips to leave her completely as they find their way down to her neck instead, sucking and licking it… I simply can't get enough, so I devour her. Tris' hands grip my skin even tighter, almost to the point of being painful, but instead of it hurting me, it just turns me on more. Unable to fight the urge anymore, I pull out of Tris almost all the way. I lean back, resting my forehead against hers. I look into her beautiful blue-gray eyes, telling her that I love her before I thrust completely back into her depths nice and slowly. Fuck, she feels so tight around me. I'm so worked up, I know it won't take me long before I combust inside of her. From the quivering of her walls, I know she's right there with me. Tris leans her face down between the junction of my neck and shoulder, she then bites down on me, trying to keep from screaming as my pace quickens and becomes more frantic.

"Fuck, Tris." I moan into her ear. "You feel so good baby."

"Yes… I … fuck.. Please don't stop... " Tris says, almost inaudibly. It's then that I feel her walls begin to violently clench around me. She leans her head back arching her breasts right in front of my face. I lean down a bit further without slowing my pace and take her right nipple into my mouth, sucking and biting down on it as she screams out in ecstasy. It doesn't take me long to find my own release deep within her tight pussy. I still myself, refusing to be released from within her. I keep her pinned up against the wall, with our foreheads resting against each other, as our breathing begins to slow down and even out.

"We really need to get Sara her own room." Tris says, her voice is somewhere between sounding sated and somewhat amused. "Not that I'm complaining though."

"We will go apartment hunting once we finish with the welcoming ceremony." I say, completely agreeing with her, but still refusing to let her go. She nods while smiling at me, obviously happy with my answer.

We share a few more passionate kisses, neither one of us ready for our shower to end. But I know we both have to get out soon and get back to bed. We have an early day tomorrow, and Sara will be up early. She always is.

I regrettably let Tris slide down my body and out of my arms. I reach down grabbing the bar of soap, and begin to get a good lather going on my hands before I begin to work it into Tris' shoulders. "Here let me help you clean up," I whisper to her,but I don't bother to wait for her response. She smiles encouraging me, so I slowly clean her smooth skin, rubbing her shoulders, back, and her delicious ass cheeks. I slowly turn her around, she blushes as I begin to slowly soap up her perfect tits, her taut stomach, and I begin to clean between her thighs. She moans as my finger instinctively finds her bundle of nerves. I can't help the big smile that appears on my face, for I love that I can make her feel so good. Tris starts to throw her head back, as her breathing quickens once again. I love how responsive she is to me, as I feel her arousal becoming more evident in my hand.

It doesn't take long for my dick to begin to harden again, wanting more of her. I get an idea, another first… I turn her away from me, telling her to place her hands on the tile wall, bending her over slightly. I rub her back, then her sweet firm ass, right before I thrust into Tris' wet, hot pussy. She moans out loudly at my invasion. Shit, she feels even tighter in this position. I grab her hips tightly as I pull almost all the way out and then I thrust back into her even deeper than before. "Fuck."

"Oh my god." Tris screams out. By the tone of her voice and her breathing...she seems to be enjoying it just as much as I am. I continue my frantic attack, I reach around her, as my hand finds her wet pussy, rubbing her bundle of nerves. "Tobias." Tris calls out, as I quicken my pace on her clit. My balls begin to tighten, signaling that I am getting close to my release once again, but I know I don't ever want this to end because it feels too good.

"Cum for me baby," I nearly beg her, as I'm dangerously close to losing it myself. I want her to cum for me one more time tonight, needing nothing more than the feel of her walls clenching down on me, but I fear I won't last much longer. "Now baby, please." I groan. I am pleased to find that my demanding words do the trick and push her over the edge, helping her find her release. "Fuck, baby, that's it. Cum for me." I say, racing towards my own release. I finally feel her walls once again begin to quiver, as she cries out my name reaching her climax, as her head is thrown back. Tris nearly collapses against the wall, as I too collapse against her small frame. We are both totally spent from my sudden attack. It was so worth it though. We are definitely doing that again.

To ensure we aren't tempted again, we agree to keep our hands to ourselves. I have no doubt in my mind, I would probably take her again if she gave me the chance. I can't seem to get enough of her. We finally climb back into bed, but this time Tris' head is resting on my chest. I hold her close to me, never wanting to let her go again.

"I love you so much Tris." I whisper, not wanting to wake Sara. Tris lifts her head, looking up at me as she smiles taking my breath away, she is so damn beautiful. She leans in giving me a kiss goodnight. "I love you too Tobias. Always."

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for the next update: February 12th**

**This chapter was brainstormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Like always, happy reading everyone! **

**TrinI**


	59. Chapter 58

**Happy Reading Everyone! So excited for this chapter, what will Tris pick for her career, will they find the right apartment for their family, when will Tobias finally ask Tris that question that he longs to ask? Leave me those comments, I love hearing from you.**

**Chapter 58**

**Tris P.O.V**

"Shhh. Little princess, let's not wake Mommy up just yet. She had a very busy night with Daddy." I hear Tobias whisper, his tone has a hint of amusement in it, I can't imagine why that is.

"Mommy." Our little girl says, I open one eye peeking over to see the commotion. Sure enough, Tobias stands next to the crib with my precious girl in his arms pointing down at me. I can't help the smile that appears on my face. I love being home and being with the two people I love most in this world. We can finally be the family that we were always meant to be. I slowly sit up, as Sara screams for me again with excitement. She obviously sees that I'm now awake.

"Sorry, I wanted you to sleep in a little. I can't imagine you've been getting a good night's rest in the dorms, I know I never did. Not to mention you must be exhausted from all our extra curricular activities last night." Tobias says, wiggling his eyebrows as he smiles widely at the memories of last night and early this morning activities.

"It's okay, I want to get up," I say, in total honesty. I sit up and stretch my arms over my head as a yawn escapes me, and I try to hide the wince that escapes me from being a little sore from this morning's shower. But it's nothing unbearable, in fact, it's a welcoming sensation.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks, of course he noticed me wincing. "Are you sore?" He continues

asking, I can hear the concern in his voice for me. But before I can get one word in, he continues, "Sorry Tris… I guess I might have gotten a little carried away with you this morning. I just couldn't get enough of you." I can almost begin to hear the longing in his voice as he said that last part. I am almost sure that if Sara wasn't awake and in this room, Tobias would be inside of me right this minute.

"I'm okay, it's nothing too bad, and it was well worth it. I promise," I say, feeling the blush rise on my face. Damn Abnegation upbringing.

We decided to stay in for breakfast this morning, refusing to leave our own little happy bubble. Laughter breaks the silence in our quiet apartment. As I attempt to dress our little girl, but fail miserably as I get lost in tickling her little belly instead. Her infectious laugh is contagious, as I join in laughing as well. When we finally finish the task at hand, we leave the bedroom and join Tobias in the kitchen. I am taken aback when I see that he is almost done with breakfast. He's making us scrambled eggs, delicious bacon, toast and he's even cutting up some juicy watermelon. I just love the sight of this man in the kitchen, it's such a turn on! I really have to find a way to thank Hana one day for teaching this gorgeous man of mine how to cook.

The three of us sit around our small table enjoying the meal that Tobias has cooked for us. I look over at Sara who is once again refusing to accept any help with being fed, as she uses her hands to pick up her eggs and then shoves a handful of them into her mouth. Oh jeez. Tobias laughs, as he sees how determined our Sara is at being independent at such a young age.

"She reminds me of someone I know." He says gesturing to me, amusement written all over his face.

"Who me?" I ask, innocently.

"What do you think?" He says, cocking his head to the side. I love this…I love us. This carefree and comfortable feeling that we get when we are together as a family.

"Have you decided on your career choice yet?" Tobias asks, taking a seat next to me on the couch. After breakfast he offered to clean up the kitchen, giving me a little more time before we leave to ponder on what it is I want to choose. I smile as I look down at Sara who is playing happily with her doll on the floor, she's just so adorable. A true blessing from the love Tobias and I share for each other.

"There's just so many things I could pick," I comment, as my mind spins from being overwhelmed with all the different choices. Since I got first place in the rankings, I have the first choice in what my career will be.

"How about leadership?" Tobias asks, I look up to see if he is serious. I see it in his eyes that he is indeed quite serious. What? "I think you would make a great leader, Tris." Tobias continues. Leadership? Is that something I want, to be responsible for the whole compound. It was a job that my father never desired, but he happily accepted it when Marcus was stripped from leadership, but do I really want that? Leaders are on call twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, how would that even work with a small child. Although they have days off, it can be easily interrupted when there is some kind of crisis. Let's face it, there always seems to be one, when it comes to Dauntless members. With Tobias as a leader, the head leader in fact, I'm not sure living and working together would be such a good idea. Not to mention right for our family. I think it would be better if I explore other options, Dauntless has to offer me.

"I don't think I want that kind of responsibility, Tobias." I say, gently.

"I understand. I didn't want leadership at first either. But as first rank, if you ever happen to change your mind… the offer will always be on the table." Tobias explains.

I continue scanning down the long list of job openings. I wonder what I would be good at. I helped out with daycare in Abnegation, it was for the best at the time, giving my condition. Not to mention once I had Sara I was able to take her to volunteer with me. It was convenient at the time. But do I want to do that here in Dauntless? I know whatever choice I make, I want it to be helpful, I want it to mean something.

* * *

Tobias and I walk to the cafeteria, hand in hand. I am so thankful for his touch, it helps to calm my rattled nerves right now. Not only am I worried about my career choice, but I also can't help but notice the many onlookers and the whispers of passing members. Tobias doesn't even seem fazed at all, he just continues walking down the long path while holding my hand, like none of this is happening.

We first dropped Sara off at daycare, as two of the teachers are there for the day. I can see on their faces all the stress that they are facing now without having the head teacher there to run it's daycare center. Mrs. Wheeler was stripped of her duties and sent to the fence for being a traitor. Leadership all agreed that she was not to be trusted with the young and precious lives of our members after the hand she had played in the war. It disgusts me to think that she was in charge of injecting our children with some type of serum, as she was instructed by Jeanine and her crew to seek out the young children that were possibly Divergent. Although, she had her reasons… it wasn't reason enough for her to agree on hurting our innocent children.

We walk through the double doors that lead into the cafeteria. Tobias doesn't hesitate to lean down and kiss the top of my forehead. Seeing that our relationship has gone public now, there is no more reasons to be alarmed or worried about who sees us showing affection. He pulls back giving me a supportive smile, wishing me good luck before he turns around and walks towards Zeke and Tori who are preparing for the welcoming ceremony. I take a deep breath, having no choice but to go stand with my fellow initiates. I keep my hands folded in front of me, trying not to make eye contact with anyone in particular. Even though we are happy to have gone public, I don't want to be bombarded by questions and accusations.

"Hey Tris, how was last night?" Uriah asks, wiggling his eyebrows. He laughs, as he must see the deep red tint developing on my cheeks. Shit! "That good huh?" He laughs out. I can't help slapping his arm, not knowing what else I should do or say. Thankfully Marlene jumps in to save me by slapping his arm too with a look that tells him that he is the biggest idiot in this faction.

"Uriah, leave Tris alone." Marlene threatens.

"I can't help it, she is just so easy to tease." Uriah continues at the expense of my humiliation. Geez thanks.

I try to keep myself distracted, talking to Uriah and Marlene as they speak about what jobs they are thinking about choosing. I can feel the heated stares coming from behind me, no doubt it's coming from my "best friend" Christina. Marlene tells me she is interested in medicine. As Uriah says he is thinking about a job as an Ambassador. They seem as excited as I am to finally start this new journey. They continue talking about their future...they have decided not to get their own separate apartments, but instead will get one to share. I smile, congratulating them on deciding to move in together.

"Attention!" Zeke calls out over the mic. The noise from the crowd begins to die down, as the members of Dauntless stop to give our leaders the respect they deserve. Zeke stands back and hands the mic over to Tobias. Tori comes up on the small stage with the welcoming packets in her hands, she places them on the table next to Tobias, then she steps back and stands next to Zeke, as they both wait for Tobias to begin speaking.

"Today is a very important day, it's the day that Dauntless welcomes their newest members." Tobias looks down at the crowd of initiates as he continues to speak. "Up until now you all have been dependents, the only responsibility you had was to take care of your households. But today you become responsible not only for yourselves, but for the role you choose to take on as a new member of Dauntless. Choose wisely, as you may not get another chance to do so. We welcome each and every one of you, we are very proud to have you as members of our faction. Now we will call you one by one, you will announce clearly what role you have chosen to take on. Then we will provide you with your welcoming packet which will include information on being a new member...including your apartment number and the key, your schedule for the next week for the role that you have chosen. Good luck new members, make us proud!"

Tobias, Tori and Zeke line up behind the mic, Tobias calls out my name first "Tris." I begin to make my way up onto the stage, I can hear the snickering behind me as someone whispers the word "Slut," I know I should be bothered, but honestly I don't care anymore. They don't know the truth, in fact they don't need to, because it's no one's business but ours.

I shake Tori's hand first as she congratulates me on my ranking. I then move down to Zeke, who bypasses the handshake and pulls me into a hug instead.

"Welcome to Dauntless little sister, it's about time." He says, his voice warm and welcoming.

"Thank you Zeke, for everything." I say with appreciation. I owe everything to him and his family, as they first looked after Tobias and then helped guide him when he brought Sara home to Dauntless. I know I can never return the favor, but I will always be grateful to him and his family's kindness.

Next, I step up to Tobias, the look on his face is priceless. He smiles down at me with love and so much admiration, it's written all over his face. "Congratulations, baby." He says softly. He gestures to the mic, encouraging me to announce the job of my choosing. I wonder what he will think about the career I have chosen. All I know is, whatever job I choose he will support me no matter what.

"Victim advocate," I say loud and clearly. I turn back, as Tobias smiles with pride and hands me my welcoming packet.

"I love you." Tobias says, leaning in and giving me a quick and loving kiss on my lips. I smile, and force myself to leave his side.

"Uriah." Tobias calls out, continuing the long list of initiates.

"So victim advocate?" Shauna says, as she smiles approaching me. I stand watching the rest of the ceremony, but can't help but feel pleased with the choice that I made today. Something about it just feels right. Sure the role will have me traveling around the city, but knowing that I will be helping families...women and more importantly children from suffering the same experiences that Tobias and I had to endure with Marcus, seems like a good enough reason to do so. I just had this need inside of me to do this. I turn to face Shauna, nodding my head yes, to answer her question. I don't have to go into any details about my reasons for this choice, she already knows about Marcus. "Well, I think that's a wonderful choice, Tris" She praises me. We turn back to the stage watching the new members, as they announce the new roles that they have chosen.

Uriah has chosen the role of an Ambassador. Lynn and Sandy have both chosen to work in the control room. Marlene, as stated earlier, takes on the role of being a nurse in the infirmary. Will decides on becoming a leadership guard. Jonathon, Shawn, and Harrison all decide to take on the roles of working for the armory, and Christina decides to work in the clothing boutique. The last five initiates have no options but to guard the fence, or they will become factionless.

* * *

We walk hand in hand again down the halls of Dauntless, Tobias holds Sara over his hip with her head resting on his shoulder. I can see that playing hard at daycare has taken a toll on her, she'll need a nap soon. It was decided that while looking at the leadership apartments, Tori, Zeke and Shauna would accompany us, seeing as they too need to move into the leadership apartments.

We all enter the first apartment, it's the smallest of the ten that we have to choose from. The listing shows that the apartment has two bedrooms and one bath, and it's on one level. The decor is amazing, it has a very modern look to it...all the furniture is mostly in shades of black, every room has pristine white marble floors and all the walls are in a beautiful matte white color, except in the master bedroom where there is an all black accent wall behind the king size bed. It looks totally Dauntless and Tori absolutely loves it, as she smiles wide and holds up her hand waving, while saying this place is all mine. We all leave Tori to get acquainted in her new apartment, as the rest of us continue on.

The listing shows that the next apartment has five bedrooms and three and a half baths, but Tobias frowns when he reads that the bedrooms are located on the second floor of the apartment. We previously agreed that it would be best to have a one level apartment for the safety of our children. The apartment is gorgeous, it reminds me more of the rustic Amity decor, with the different shades of brown running all throughout the apartment. Shauna beams at Zeke, who ends up throwing his arms around Shauna giving into her excitement. "This is ours." Zeke tells Tobias. We quickly make our way out the door, as we begin to see sparks flying. We don't want Sara to witness such things at such a young age, in fact, I don't even want to witness such things at my age.

Tobias and I share a laugh, as Sara claps her hands at us for being silly. We enter the third apartment, I instantly turn towards Tobias while scrunching up my face at him. The decor is a mixture of purples and black. Definitely not.

"No." Tobias laughs, "What you don't like these colors?" Taking me by the hand, we head back out to the long hall. I laugh as we continue on.

By the sixth apartment, I begin to lose hope that we might not find the right apartment for our needs. The last apartment was not child safe at all, it had a glass coffee table and end tables, a lot of sharp edges, steps, and knives hanging off the walls. Definitely not a place for children. We decided to skip the next apartment on the list, as it holds a lot of bad memories for all of us, seeing as the ambush that night took place here.

Tobias opens the next apartment door for us. I decide to give Tobias a break, by taking Sara into my arms for awhile. Walking into all these unknown apartments, Tobias and I agreed to carry Sara as much as possible for now, because we don't want her getting hurt. I look around, drinking the decor in, I instantly feel a sense of home here. I smile up at Tobias, I can see by the expression on his face that he feels the exact same way. The apartment has gray-toned wood flooring throughout the entire space, which offsets the slightly darker grey colored walls perfectly. The kitchen is huge with a large kitchen island in the center of it, it has wood cabinets that are the shade of black with gorgeous marble countertops that have a mixture of black, grey, and white tones running all through them…the appliances are all stainless steel, which happen to match the gray tones in the countertops and floors beautifully. I stop to admire the back splash throughout the whole kitchen, it adds a splash of light blue color to the decor. The kitchen also has a door off to the right side, it's a large pantry, which will definitely come in handy with the large appetites that Tobias and the Pedrad brother's have.

"Wow, this kitchen is something." Tobias says, placing his hand all along the gorgeous countertops. Everything is so clean and shiny. It looks like it possibly has never been lived in before. The dining room is right off the kitchen, which will make serving meals so much easier. The table is a generous size, that seats up to eight people. Since Tobias and I have agreed to eventually have more children, a large table will be much needed. The table matches the wood floors perfectly as it's just a shade darker, but still holds a hint of the gray color. The living room is large, with black coffee and end tables. There are two large couches, and a loveseat that looks like the perfect size for just the two of us, they feel soft to the touch from their suede-like fabric. I notice the light blue fabric matches that of the backsplash in the kitchen perfectly. Everything seems to flow together so wonderfully, it's simply breathtaking.

The door behind the dining room leads to the master bedroom, I blush looking up at Tobias wondering if he has the same thoughts going through his mind. The bed is king sized with a dark gray fabric tufted headboard, the grey comforter on the bed coordinates perfectly with it, and the pillows are light blue, again matching the rest of the decor in the house. The end tables and dressers match the dining room table with their gray toned wood. Wow, this is amazing. The on-suite is just as breathtaking, the whole bathroom reminds me of something you would see in Amity. The walk-in shower has rocks mounted on the walls instead of ordinary tile for that rustic look, there's a long bench on one side of the shower, I wonder what we could do on that thing? The floor of the shower has flat river rocks that are smooth to the touch, there's a waterfall rain shower head hanging from the ceiling in a shiny chrome. Gorgeous. There's a double sink vanity with a make-up area in the middle of the two sinks, with a grey fabric top stool. There are plants hanging off a chest that is mounted on the wall. This is simply heaven, it's like our own personal spa. It feels as though they brought the best of the outside into this bathroom. Even the light has a dimmer switch that makes the room as bright or as dark as you want. After this morning, I would imagine the things we could do in this place. I turn to see Tobias eyeing the shower with a wide grin on his face too, I don't have to guess what he is thinking about right now.

We continue on by leaving what would be our bedroom, and head towards the hallway on the other side of the living room. I love how much space there is between the kids' rooms and the master bedroom. I'm sure Tobias is thinking that we could be as loud as we want, since the bedrooms are so far apart. No doubt we would need to purchase a baby monitor for Sara's room. There are three additional bedrooms and two bathrooms. Although the rooms are furnished, we would have to make a few minor adjustments to the bedroom that would be Sara's, to meet her growing needs. I suggest to Tobias, that we should get a new bedroom set just for her, as we can let her pick out a fun theme for the bedding that she will love.

"Does that mean you like it?" Tobias asks, with a wide smile on his face. He seems so pleased to have finally found a suitable apartment to call our home.

"What do you think baby girl, do you like it?" I look down at Sara, who's beaming at the surroundings. I let her slide slowly off my hip and onto the floor allowing her to explore the new house. I turn my attention back to Tobias, smiling as I tell him, "Yes, I love it baby, it feels like home already." I take a step closer to him placing my hands flatly on his chest, looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"Home has always been where you are, Beatrice." He says sweetly. He leans in slowly, resting our foreheads together as he cups my cheek in his hand. Suddenly he breaks away from our embrace, as he begins to scratch the back of his neck nervously. I wonder what he has to be so nervous about. He glances at Sara who is playing with her doll on the floor. She already seems so at home here.

"Since I was a little boy…I knew, even then that you were my home. You have always have been, even when we were factions apart. You are my best friend, the one person in this world that knows me better than anyone else." He says, taking a deep breath to steady himself before he continues. I too take a deep breath, overcome by his words. "You have always made me want to be a better man, Tris. I don't know who or where I would be without you, and I never want to find out. You believed in me when no one else would, our love, my love for you is eternal. You're my soulmate, Tris." Tobias says, I hear him sniffle and wipe his face with the back of his hand, before he reaches into his pocket and gets down on one knee before me. Oh my god! My right hand shoots up to my mouth, covering it. "Beatrice Prior, Tris, the love of my life, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." He says, holding up a black satin box. I hear the click as he opens the lid showing me the ring that is nestled inside. The ring is a beautiful heart shaped diamond, it's not too big or too small, it's the perfect size, I think to myself. It has black Dauntless flames in the center of the heart, then there are two hands holding the heart, which begins to fade into the rest of the band that goes around your finger. Instead of the ring being white gold, the band has more of a gray tone to it. It's like the best mixture of our past and our future. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my whole life.

"Yes." I say, barely above a whisper. Tears are falling down my cheeks and I can't seem to keep the stupid smile off my face. I don't wait for him to say or do anything, instead I sit down carefully on his knee, taking his face in my hands, crashing my lips hard against his. I then pour everything I have into this kiss, all the love, the passion, and the longing that I have ever had for him.

"Mommy, Daddy." Sara says, as she toddlers over to us. She is probably wondering why Mommy and Daddy are both crying, I can see the sad expression on her face. I take her into my arms, as Tobias skillfully holds us both, being careful not to drop us. It's at this moment that I know I will never want anything more in this life… I have all that I will ever need. My family.

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for the next update: February 19th**

**This chapter was brainstormed with FDFobsessed**

**Like always, happy reading everyone! **

**Trini**


	60. Chapter 59

**Happy Reading Everyone! **

**Like always comment below, I would love to hear from you!**

**Chapter 59 **

**Tris P.O.V**

The last twenty four hours have truly been the happiest I have ever been in my whole life. Last night Tobias asked me to marry him, I just couldn't believe it, and to be truly honest, I still can't. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised though, Tobias has always told me that he wanted to marry me ever since we were just teens back in Abnegation, but for some reason I am. In fact, he told me he was going to make me his wife way back when we first discussed the possibility of us both leaving Abnegation and joining Dauntless. Yet when I saw him kneel down on one knee before me, saying those beautiful words that he said… it just simply took my breath away. I know now that I want nothing more than to be his wife, to officially become a family.

We returned last night to our one bedroom apartment after finding the most perfect place for the three of us to start our new lives together. We were so excited for the upcoming move and now for our wedding as well, that we made plans to start packing immediately, as we wanted to move into the new apartment by this weekend. While I bathed and changed little Miss Sara, Tobias made us a quick pizza and salad for dinner. I was thankful when Sara actually managed to place every small cut up piece of pizza into her mouth without making a mess all over herself. Tobias and I both secretly shared a relieved expression, as we didn't want to have to wash her up all over again. Tobias was more than happy to go through Sara's bedtime routine, while I cleaned up the kitchen.

One thing I have to say about Tobias though, he truly is a "hands on" father with his daughter. I've heard some stories about how other fathers don't even help out at home with their own children, and I have to say I honestly don't know how I would feel about that. I absolutely love the fact that Tobias always enjoys his special time with Sara. My thoughts sway to a time in the near future when Tobias and I will have more children, and I can just picture him with two or three little munchkins sitting on his lap while he is reading them story.

When I finished cleaning the kitchen, I decided to take a seat on the couch to relax while I waited for Tobias. My eyes instantly went to my left hand, staring off into the unique beautiful ring that now sits on my ring finger. I am still so shocked that Tobias is no longer just my boyfriend, but now he's my fiance. Will we tell my family? Will my father be allowed to walk me down the aisle? What will our wedding be like? So many questions began to hit me at once, so I didn't even notice when Tobias walked back into the room and took his rightful place next to me.

Tobias and I spent a little time discussing what we wanted our wedding to be like. I was pleased to hear that he felt the same way that I do, as far as the wedding planning goes. We both agreed to keep the wedding small, with only close family and friends. We agreed to keep it simple, but also wanting to represent who we were then, and who we are now. Although Tobias and I are no longer the sheltered, scared, secretly in love kids that we once were... that doesn't mean that we don't ever want to forget that time. It is the foundation that we grew up on, which strengthened us to know that no matter what we are strong enough to stand against whatever life has to throw at us. Why wouldn't we want to remember that time, and who we are today because of what we went through in the past.

Once we were done speaking about the wedding, I saw that all too familiar desire in Tobias' eyes as we spoke about the honeymoon. I told Tobias exactly how I really feel... as long as I was with him, I didn't care where we went. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when he joined in on my statement, saying that we at least need a big bed, but clothes are not a necessity. Leave it to Tobias, to voice his manly needs for me. I don't mind though, because sex with him is simply amazing, and it seems to gets better the more we do it.

By the time we finished talking about our hopes and wishes, Tobias and I couldn't stand the separation between us any longer. The need to feel connected to each other finally won over, as we both tore each others clothes off, as our lips refused to let the other ones go. Tobias sat back against the couch and then he pulled me on top of his lap, so I was straddling him. He helped me raise myself up and then he guided himself into me. The moment he was buried deep inside of me, I felt whole again, like I was home, because I was happily connected with the man that I love more than anyone in this world. We weren't in any rush for it to ever end, so we took our time kissing and exploring one another. It felt like hours had passed before Tobias and I began to move against each other. Tobias' hands gripped my hips tightly, almost to the point of being painful, as I thrusted back down onto him while he thrusted back up to meet me hard. I couldn't help but throw my head back, leaning back on his knees, I swear it felt even deeper that way.

Remembering how Tobias screamed out my name as he approached his own release, sends chills down to my very spin. I look down at the rocky pavement while we are on our way to the cafeteria, hoping that Tobias doesn't notice my growing blush as I recall our little celebration from last night.

"Thinking about last night?" Tobias says, leaning down whispering into my ear for only me to hear. Damn it, can't I keep anything from him.

"What makes you think that?" I try to tease him, but I know my flaming red cheeks are a dead giveaway.

"Wild guess," he says smiling, while straightening back up. His arms wrap tightly around my waist refusing to let me go, as we continue on our way. I noticed even last night after we made love, Tobias held me even tighter than usual in his sleep.

"Oh really... you're that sure of yourself, Four?" I tease right back, I see the slight distaste in his expression when I call him Four instead of his given name Tobias.

"I hate that you have to call me by that name here." He says, barely above a whisper. I nod, understanding him completely. To me he will always be my Tobias, but around other people he needs to be Four. I slow our walking until we are no longer moving, looking up at those dark blue gorgeous eyes that I have loved for more than half my life…"I know that, but I love you whether you are Four or…"I trail off, not wanting to voice his real name because there are too many people passing by us and I don't want to take the unnecessary risk. He nods, leaning down gently kissing my lips, careful not to start something that we can't finish.

"Speaking of names…we should talk about that for a moment." Tobias says, as we begin walking again.

"What are you talking about?" I ask completely bewildered at his comment.

"About what we will choose for our name." Tobias continues to explain. I wonder what I am missing.

"Whether we choose to keep mine…" He says, placing his hand on his chest. "Or if we decide to change it to yours. We could also hyphenate it if you want…" He suggests. I ponder all of this for a moment.

"Mmm, I think this will take some more thought and a longer discussion for when we get home." I suggest, as once again we are out in the open and anyone can hear us. He agrees, as we finally make our way into the cafeteria. I am beyond thankful for our arrival, as our late night celebration left me beyond famished.

Tobias continues to refuse to let go of my waist as we stand in the food line. I hand him a plate as we reach the buffet tables and reach for a tray myself. I load up on eggs, bacon, pancakes… everything looks so good this morning. My stomach wont stop rumbling.

"Hungry?" Tobias says, with full amusement in his sexy voice.

"Shut up." I glare at him playfully. "Someone who shall remain anonymous, made me work up a large appetite last night." I can't help but say teasingly, as I wink at him smiling.

"But it was well worth it, wasn't it?" He says grinning, while leaning in and kissing my forehead.

"Every minute of it," I say nothing but the truth, because it was totally worth being famished this morning.

As we approach the table, Zeke and Shauna are sharing a private inside joke, as a very confused Uriah looks on scratching his head. Marlene is just laughing at the scene before her and shaking her head, completely at Uriah's expense.

"Morning." Tobias says, placing his food tray down and taking his seat. I happily place my tray down too and take a seat right next to him. I can't wait to start digging into my delicious food.

"Hungry Tris?" Uriah says, taking in my appearance. What the fuck is up with everyone discussing my appetite today?

"Yes, I am very hungry." I say carefully, feeling like I just walked right into some kind of trap.

"Been working Tris really hard lately, haven't you Four?" Uriah jokes, as he glances at Tobias, who in return, just looks at him with a blank stare.

"Yeah, I'm a little surprised "the Stiff" has it in her." Lynn says, grinning like she just made the best joke ever. I just roll my eyes, annoyed at the stupid nickname "Stiff." I feel Tobias suddenly stiffen next to me, worried he might actually have to intervene and try and save me…

"I think it's safe to say I was never a "STIFF," Lynn. Seeing as I had a baby at sixteen years old in Abnegation, not to mention I happily transferred to Dauntless and made first rank…" I say, trying to keep my voice calm. I watch as she backs down from me when she realizes that I've got a point, she then looks back down at her food. I feel Tobias immediately begin to relax next to me, happy that I put Lynn in her place, as he leans in and kisses my temple once again. I smile back at him, as I scootch a little closer, so I can kiss his deliciously soft and full lips. I pull back quickly, keeping in mind that we are indeed in a public place after all.

"OH MY GOD!" Shauna screams out, the whole table turns to see what caused such a loud reaction from her. I follow her gaze back down to the beautiful ring on my left hand. I can't help the blush that creeps up on my face. "OH MY GOD! You guys are engaged! When? How?" Shauna continues. Tobias laughs at Shauna's enthusiasm, as Zeke glares at Tobias. No doubt, wanting to kill him for taking the plunge and proposing first. Shauna holds out her hand, asking for my left one to get a close up look at my ring. She compliments Tobias on his nice taste, as he tells her it is a custom made ring that no one else will ever have.

"Yes, a one of a kind ring, for a one of a kind girl." Tobias says, looking down at me with so much pride written all over his gorgeous face. His smile widens as our friends congratulate us. I just love how happy Tobias is right now...how happy we both are as a couple. I can't help the growing excitement that builds up within me, at the thought of being Tobias' wife.

From the corner of my eye, a sudden movement catches my attention. I turn to see a very upset and absolutely fuming Christina. I swear I can actually see the steam coming out of her ears. Every one turns towards her, as they hear her slam down her still full food tray on the table and walk off, while she gives me the death glare the whole time.

"She really needs to get over it." Marlene says, her eyes wide at what we all just witnessed.

I look down and fiddle for a moment with my fingers, hating this situation so much. She has the audacity to call herself my best friend, yet she continues to act like I stole her man or something. Why can't she just be happy for me like everyone else is? I think to myself, as I quickly stand from my seat and decide to go after her. Enough is enough, I'm so sick of her shit. This needs to end now!

"Tris." Tobias calls out, trying to stop me from going after Christina. "I'll be right back, Four," I say over my shoulder, as I make my way out of the cafeteria. It doesn't take me long to catch up to her, as I call out her name once I see her walking ahead of me. She finally stops, frozen in place, allowing me to reach where she is standing. I then walk around her so I can be face to face with her, as she glares at me with visual anger in her expression. I stand up tall with my head held up high and cross my arms in defiance, ready for what's to come. I can see her start to fume even more once her eyes take in my new engagement ring, that is glistening brightly on my left hand. The sight of it brings her anger to a whole new level.

"What is your damn problem, Christina?" I say, trying to keep my voice down. She was supposed to be my friend, or at least I thought she was. Was I really wrong about that all this time?

"What's my problem? My problem is that you are a liar…I thought you were someone that you weren't. I thought I could trust you, but obviously I can't. You spent all this time since you arrived here in Dauntless lying to me." She says, her voice filled with anger, but at least she isn't still yelling at me anymore. I know deep down that she is right, I did lie to her, but the rest of it, especially about our friendship wasn't a lie.

"I know it seems like that Chris, but please believe me, this had nothing to do with you. I couldn't tell you... in fact, I couldn't tell anyone," I say, much calmer. I can see how she feels betrayed from this really big secret, but she has to try and understand the position we were both in.

"Oh yeah, I bet you couldn't… It was the best way for you to cheat." She accuses me. Oh not this shit again.

"Christina, think about it. You, yourself even pointed out about what a natural I was at throwing knives. How could I have cheated?" I say, even calmer this time. I'm so tired of all this, if she truly knew me… this wouldn't even be an issue between us. I then take a step closer to her, not to be aggressive, but to appear calmer and much more civil. I look at her right in the eyes, as I try one last time to get through to her, "Four and I had no choice. There wasn't any other way, we did what we had to do to protect Sara, to protect our daughter. That is all, it had absolutely nothing to do with our friendship. I'm sorry if that hurt you, but I'm not sorry for what we had to do and how we did it." With that, I turn around and head back to the cafeteria to re-join my gorgeous fiance, leaving Christina standing there frozen and completely speechless.

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for the next update: February 26th**

**This chapter was brainstormed with FDFobsessed**

**Like always, happy reading everyone! **

**Trini**


	61. Chapter 60

**Happy Reading Everyone! Don't forget to leave me comments below! You know me, I just can't get enough of them.**

**Ch60**

**Tobias P.O.V**

It's been such a long day, I can't help but notice the clock ticking ever so slowly. As if time in itself is mocking me by going even slower than usual. This day has been nothing but mundane and ordinary, and extremely boring, so all I really wanted was to go back home to spend some time with Tris and Sara, instead of being here working. After two long years of separation between us, I can't ever imagine being far from Tris' presence again, even if it's just a matter of a few hours here and there, it is still so hard on me whenever we are not by each other's side. I just know I wouldn't be able to bare to stay away from her any longer than that, even in that little amount of time, I still feel the struggle and the emptiness when being separated from her.

I was so thrilled and beyond happy when Tris said yes to being my wife. It feels like it has been a long time coming, but we are finally on the right track. Now that Tris is a member of Dauntless, and as of three days ago, my fiance, there is no stopping us now. This is our time to be together and to become a real family, officially. Since Tris doesn't start classes for the position she has chosen until next week, she decided to stay home to help begin packing up the apartment. To help out, I dropped Sara off at daycare, so Tris could focus on packing and not have to worry about watching Sara while doing it. I even offered to pick Sara up at the end of my work day, so Tris didn't have to worry about that either. We hope to be in our new kick ass apartment by this weekend, before Tris starts her classes next week. Although I was surprised about the announcement of the job she chose, I couldn't be more proud of her than I am right now. As a victim advocate, I can't imagine how each case she takes on will affect her, but Tris is the strongest person I know, and she will take on each one with extreme compassion and empathy. I know deep down in my heart that she is the right person for this job, as she will fight till the end for anyone who is in need of her help.

"Yo man, something is happening down at the Chasm. Come quick, now!" Zeke says, barging into my office. I can see the urgency written all over his face, so something serious must be happening for him to look that way. I quickly stand, grabbing my keys and phone and lock my office door. I run as fast as I can, rushing through the pit down to the path that leads to the Chasm. I push my way through the endless sea of Dauntless members, as cheers and woo's are loudly heard throughout the faction to find what looks like the beginnings of a fight. Although what catches my eye first is the amount of members involved in the situation. It's clear to me right away that this isn't an ordinary fight between two reckless Dauntless members, instead it is three members against two that happen to be fighting. At a quick glance I can already see that two of them are those among the Dauntless traitors, verses the other three members, that are among the loyal Dauntless. Zeke and Tori are already there trying their best to rein in the problem at hand, but the members don't seem to be listening to them at all. I can see Tori yelling at the top of her lungs trying to get their attention, while Zeke looks like he is trying to figure out a way to stop this at once before it gets out of control. I finally push my way through the last of the members, taking my stance next to Zeke. We both glance at each other, giving a quick nod before stepping forward between both of the groups, our hands held out trying to push both of them back. Zeke and I are both on high alert, not wanting to get our faces in the path of a flying fist or worse, seeing as we have no idea if any of them are carrying weapons.

"HEY! HEY, STOP!" I scream out, trying to grab their attention. I see as the two on my right glance down finally taking notice of my presence , but the other three very angry loyals are not quitting and they don't even seem to give a shit about me being there. "Does someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on here?" I scream out, waiting for an answer.

"Hey, Four your leader asked you a damn question." Zeke screams out, when no one says anything.

"These assholes don't deserve a place back here in Dauntless….they deserve to be factionless." One of the loyals explains, while pointing at the two Dauntless traitors. I can see the growing irritation on their part, as they probably have been hearing this ever since they got back to the Compound.

"That may be so… but they have been placed on probation for the time being," I begin to explain. "Each one of them had their own reasons for betraying Dauntless, but a hand had forced them into deeds that they wouldn't normally commit," I say, defending them.

"Reasons? Forced?" One of the loyals says, Billy, he kinda reminds me a lot of Eric by his body shape and his blind ignorance. However, Eric would have been more likely to be on the traitors end of this argument. "You going soft on us, Four? You're finally getting some after all this time, and now you can't get your dick out of the clouds…" What the? What does my personal life have to do with all of this? But before I could respond to him, he continued, "The last time I checked this faction represented bravery... to protect those that need it within the city. Not being too chicken to stand up for what is right and wrong." The man continued with his accusations.

"Hey watch yourself, Billy. Remember that I have all the power and the right to make you factionless if I chose to," I threaten him. I try to relax my clenching jaw, not wanting him to see that he is getting to me at the moment. But he needs to be reminded of his place in this faction, and who is the leader here. I will not be disrespected, and certainly not in front of the whole faction.

"Well at least you would finally be doing something around here. Now if only you could get rid of these disgusting traitors, they don't deserve a place here anymore." Billy continues.

"That's not for you to decide," Zeke says. He keeps his arms up and at full attention, ready in case anything was to happen.

"Oh really, you don't think this has anything to do with us…" Billy says, his arms open wide, his palms side up, as he turns around encouraging the cheers that support his choice. "Yeah who are you to decide who gets to walk free from their crimes." Billy continues to speak, once the cheers die down. "You were nothing but a couple of intelligence specialists and a tattoo artist, what, like not even two weeks ago?"

"We are your leaders who made this decision about the traitors, along with all the other leaders in the city. Together we decided what to do with those that had less of a hand in all that went down. Now stand down." Tori says, taking her stand right next to Zeke. Her arms are down by her side, calm and collected as she speaks with an understated forcefulness. "Now unless you want to join the factionless, I suggest you back off." I swear in the past two years, I have never seen the look Tori is giving off right now. If looks could kill, Billy would be a goner for sure. It really is quite impressive to see her this way. I knew I made the right choice when I asked Tori to be one of our leaders.

"I suggest you all get back to your normal schedule. There isn't anything else to see here." Zeke screams. Although I'm not surprised when I don't see a single member move a muscle.

"You heard him, MOVE! Anyone still standing here in the next two minutes will be made factionless, " I threaten. Suddenly they all scatter out, evacuating their spots quicker than I have ever seen the Dauntless move before. The only ones that stay are those that were involved initially in the fight.

"You two." I turn towards the traitors, Jason and Landon, giving them a chance to explain. I know ever since most of the traitors were welcomed back into the Compound, many have been given a hard time, some were even abandoned by their own loved ones. The minute they came back, it was as if they had a target on their backs for everyone to aim at. Although I may side with the loyals for more than one reason, I also understand about the forced hand that the traitors may have had to face. "What happened?" I ask, giving them the benefit of the doubt and a chance to explain their side of the story.

"Man, we were just standing by the railing ya know, drinking a beer, when these guys came up to us and started their bullshit on how we don't belong here. That we should make it easier on everyone and just leave." Jason explains, pointing at the three guys behind me. I begin to hear the starting of an interruption take place, as they too want nothing more than to plead their own case. My right hand flies up, motioning for them to quiet down. What are these men, children? "We weren't trying to bother anyone, we just wanted a place to relax and chill." He says defending himself. I nod my head, turning back around to the other three.

"No one can stand the sight of them anymore. No one can trust them, or feel safe with them here." Billy points out. Honestly, I don't blame them for feeling that way.

"But it is what it is... unless they break the rules against their probation, they are granted a home here. Everyone makes mistakes, Bill, including you. Or did you forget about how you once cheated on your wife? She forgave you and chose to work things out with you. Did she not?" I point out, calmly. My comment is not to insult him, but to simply compare how someone's actions can affect those around you, but sometimes they can still be forgiven.

"That's not the same." He says, no doubt taking offense to my words.

"Isn't it though?" I ask, taking a step closer to him, as I lower my voice not wanting everyone to hear what I say next. "You hurt those that you loved most in this world. One night, one choice… that was all it took. One careless mistake. But yet, you asked for your wife's forgiveness, you asked that of everyone…different circumstances, yes, but the same outcome." I take a step back from him, letting my words sink in for a bit. "Now, we will let this slide just this once, but if I or any member of the leadership team see you making trouble again… you will make me have to force my hand. I watch as the fight in him suddenly dies out, as he looks exhausted and ready to finally give up. Nodding he turns around, heading out of the Chasm along with his two buddies. I turn back to Jason and Landon, taking a deep breath before I continue on with them. "I can't guarantee your safety, unfortunately people are really confused and angry, but you are welcome to stay here as long as you live by the rules and don't do anything to risk your probation." I state to them, placing all the cards on the table.

"But we will do what we can to help." Zeke chimes in. I know his thoughts on this subject, as we have all spoken about it many times…

"Yes, we will." Tori says, as if it's the end of the discussion on the subject.

* * *

Did I mention that it has been a long day? I finally finished the report, filing all the necessary paperwork into each file of the person that was involved in today's incident. I want nothing more than to go get my beautiful daughter and go home to my Tris to spend the rest of the night cuddled up and maybe watch a movie. To be honest, I really don't care what we do tonight, as long as we are all together, to just spend some quality time as a family. I quickly lock up the cabinet that holds all the files of the past, present and dependents of the Dauntless members, before heading out and locking the door to my office.

As I make my way through the Pit, I can't help but notice all the weird looks that I get on my way, as they probably all seem to notice the goofy smile on my face. I can't help it, the thought of seeing Sara, and taking her home to Tris… is the highlight of my day.

I arrive at the Daycare center, I smile at Stacy the receptionist not bothering to greet her any more than that. Stacy has always made it very clear that she would love nothing more than to be with me. I have always made it clear to her that I was not interested, just like all the other girls that have come on to me here at Dauntless. I don't give her another chance to make her advances towards me again, as I speedily walk past her and into the toddler room.

The minute I enter the room, I notice something is off. Usually it only takes seconds before Sara notices me and toddles her way over to me, screaming for me to scoop her up in my arms. But today I don't see my little blond haired angel anywhere. I look around the room, my eyes scanning each child's face, but all I see are the faces of the other children, not my Sara.

"Hey Melissa. Where's Sara?" I asked Sara's daycare teacher. I try to keep my panic at bay, for all I know she could have been taken to the nurse or to another room.

"Umm. I'm not really sure." She stutters, looking around the room.

"You don't know. Isn't it your damn job to know where my daughter is?" I point out, as my panic and frustration begin to show.

"Let me see her," Melissa says, pulling out the attendance book. I watch her finger skim down to Sara's name, finding that she was indeed signed out about two hours ago. She turns the attendance log towards me, telling me that she was signed out by a signature reading Tris. I am momentarily relieved, until I notice that the signature isn't in Tris' handwriting.

"That's not Tris' signature," I say, as I turn running out of the doors to the childcare center and heading back towards my apartment as fast as I can. Panic threatens to overwhelm me as countless horrific scenarios play in my mind. As I get closer to the apartment I pull out my phone to dial Zeke's number, but I end the call before he can answer it, as I see the door to my apartment is left wide open. When I look inside, my blood begins to run cold as the apartment has been torn apart. Clearly a struggle took place here and Tris is nowhere to be found at the moment.

* * *

I burst through the doors of the control room, with Zeke hot on my trail. I called him on my way here, he didn't even hesitate to tell me he was on his way. He loves Sara and Tris as if they were his own family. I know no matter what, he will do anything it takes to help me get them back.

"James, I need you to pull up the security feed in the hallway to my apartment and to the Daycare center, starting about two hours ago." James pauses for a moment, before pulling his glasses down to look at me, making sure that I am serious. "Now!" I bark out, I don't have time for this shit.

"Yes, Four." He says, turning back to the screen as he works on the commands. I watch as he works on the screen with the daycare center in view. He begins two and half hours ago, as he fast forwards the reply. "What are we looking for Four?" He asks.

"My daughter." Is all I say, my eyes scan the feed looking for anything that looks suspicious. Then I see it, a woman dressed in all black clothing carrying a crying Sara, my baby girl, out of the Daycare center. "Stop, zoom in." The woman seems to be trying to comfort my daughter. To anyone's eye, it appears to be a mother comforting her own child that is under duress. I watch as James zooms in on the frozen shot, making the image clearer as he goes. "Son of a bitch!" I say, barely above a whisper as I recognize the person that is walking off with my daughter. She has a blonde wig on disguising herself as Tris... This person, I thought we wouldn't have to deal with her ever again. Boy, was I wrong, Molly.

"Four, who is that girl?" Zeke asks, his voice full of concern.

"Molly," I answer.

"Molly? Initiate, Molly? Molly, the one you had thrown out of Dauntless for recklessness." He asks in clarification. I nod my head yes, not able to find my own voice at the moment. I can't believe that bitch has the nerve to take my daughter. I swear if she harms one little hair on her precious head... I will kill her without a second thought.

"Switch to the feed to my apartment, Now!" I order, but I already feel the chills beginning to run down my back. I roughly run my hand through my hair, wishing to release some of the tension that I'm feeling in my head. But no such luck. This can't be fucking happening right now.

It was just this morning we had everything. Nothing but laughter and love filled the apartment, a happy and healthy little girl that was the result of the love of her parents. I remember Tris walked Sara and I out of the apartment, wrapping her thin arms around us, kissing Sara on the forehead before she stood on her tiptoes to give me a tender kiss on my lips. Would that be the last time I ever got to kiss her? The last time our family would ever be whole again? No, I won't allow it. I have to get them back.

"Yes, Four." James says, he continues to hit the keys to the right commands. Again it starts with the view of the camera that sits in the hallway to my apartment. He zooms into my door, and rewinds the feed about two hour back. It's not long before we see it, two people, a man and woman, the man suddenly kicks my front door open and they both enter. "Four, there's audio available on this feed." James says, I can hear the caution in his voice. I nod, as he releases the plug of his headphones from the speakers making it audible for all of us in the room to hear the commotion. He restarts the feed from the moment the man and woman come into view.

"We have to hurry. We can't waste any time." The woman says, cold chills run down my spine as I recognize the voice of the woman, Lauren. That fucking bitch.

"Get in and out." The male says, just as he lifts his right leg kicking the door down. I see the side of his profile, I'm shocked as I realize who the male is, fucking Peter. Holy shit!

We hear them enter the apartment, we also hear Tris' muffled screams, then the sounds of things crashing and breaking. It takes them about five minutes before they reappear in the hallway. Lauren looks out first before she exits the apartment into the hallway, while Peter is carrying an unconscious Tris over his shoulder. James follows them throughout the compound, as they seem to go unnoticed. I start to feel sick to my stomach as one of the feeds he plays has Tori, Zeke, and I breaking up the fights between the loyal and traitor Dauntless, while Lauren and Peter, who is carrying my Tris, walk right past everyone's back undetected. Fuck no, this can't be real. Please say I'm having a bad dream right now, what am I saying, it's a freaking nightmare.

"Four." Zeke says, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. Both my hands rake through my hair, nearly pulling it out of my scalp. Right then and there resolve hits me all at once, knowing that I will do whatever I have to do for my family, to get them back home safe.

"Load up, we're leaving now!" I say.

"Four," Zeke starts, but I don't let him continue.

"Whether you are coming with me or not, your choice, but one way or another I'm going after my family," I say, as I leave the control room not bothering to look back at Zeke. I walk into my office, unlocking the cabinet that holds all of my weapons. I stick a hunter's blade with its cover on it in the waistband of my pants, along with a small gun that I put into my boot, and I also put another gun into the hem of my pants, while stuffing extra bullets into my pockets. I then head out of my office, locking the door.

"Four, wait up." I hear Zeke behind me. I turn ready to argue with him if need be. But I stand there frozen in place, as I didn't expect Zeke to be escorting a person that I had thought once again that I would never have to see ever again, Al. What the fuck is going on now?

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for the next update: March 4th**

**This chapter was brainstormed with FDFobsessed**

**Like always, happy reading everyone! **

**Trini**


	62. Chapter 61

**Happy reading everyone!**

**Please don't forget to leave me those comments. With so much going on, it's always nice to hear from you all. **

**ATTENTION- IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ: **

**For those of you that don't read To Love Again, please read the A.N. at the end of this chapter for important information regarding my future updates.**

**Chapter 61**

**Tris P.O.V**

.

"Are you sure you don't mind doing all this while I'm at work?" Tobias asks, as he cradles my face gently between his hands. He looks me in the eyes, looking for any doubt on my face. He smiles down at me, seeming satisfied with what he sees.

"Yes, I am sure. You need to work, I understand that. I also want to move into our perfect apartment this weekend, before I start classes next week," I say in all honesty. I rest my hands on his chest, looking up at him giving off the same intensity as he is to me. "I want nothing more than to start our new life together in that apartment as soon as possible." He leans in slowly, gently kissing my lips. We break apart when we hear our small giggling toddler as she watches us kiss.

"Alright. Just don't overdo it Tris, okay?" Tobias says. I can see the mischievous thoughts behind his comment, as he leans down to whisper in my ear, not wanting the little ears that are listening to over hear his words. "I have great plans for you tonight." Shivers run down my spine, as I feel his hot breath against my neck. Damn.

"'I'll hold you to that Mr. Eaton," I say, returning the same mischievous smile that he is giving me. A part me wants nothing more than to beg him to play hooky today. To stay home with me and make love all day long. But the other part of me knows that he is a leader and Dauntless needs him. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet my lips. I press my body flush against his, keeping in mind that we have our little audience watching us right now. Tobias moans, as his hands hold on to my hips, keeping me in place.

"I need to go, or I won't be held responsible for my actions," Tobias says, breaking our kiss. I can feel, see, and hear the longing in his voice that he has for me, matching my own. What I wouldn't give to have another twenty minutes alone with him? But instead of saying anything I nod, breaking our gaze.

"You're right, you should go. I love you." I say sweetly. I can't bring myself to look up at him, afraid that I will beg him to stay with me. He leans down resting his forehead against mine, as he lets a frustrated growl escape him.

"I love you too, Tris, always." He says, right before letting me go.

"And you..." I say in a playful tone, as I scope up our little girl into my arms, resting her on my hip. "I hope you have a wonderful day at daycare. You play nice with all your friends. Okay?" I say tickling her little belly. She laughs, while nodding her head. I kiss her little forehead, "Mommy loves you so much Princess," I say, before handing her over to Tobias.

"Lube you, Momma," Sara says, while wrapping her little hands around Tobias neck. Tobias smiles widely at me before saying his final goodbye and leaving, closing the door behind them.

Honestly I love seeing Tobias so happy and carefree. Not even when we were young kids sneaking out in the middle of the night, did he ever seem so at ease and carefree like he is now. We always worried about getting caught, along with the repercussions of it. We knew we shouldn't have snuck out, shouldn't have been laughing, or running and climbing trees as children, but that didn't stop us. As we grew up we knew it was even more wrong to feel the way we did for one another, to be holding hands, to hug each other in trying times, to kiss, and to make love. We always worried, keeping our eyes open, ready to part the minute that we were discovered together. But above all, we were mostly worried about Marcus finding out about us. I have no doubt in my mind that he would have killed Tobias if he would have come to the knowledge of our indiscretion. But now that we are here in Dauntless safe from him, I can feel the ease and the calmness within the both of us. No more looking over our shoulders, no more having to hide who we truly are. We are free to be brave and to be in be a family. To live our lives together, like it was always intended to.

I decide to start off in the living room, packing up all the books and some old notebooks that Tobias had kept on a bookshelf. I turn on the radio, hoping for the sound to fill the silent air. I find a song that has a pretty good rhythm to it as I shake and dance around, while placing the books into the box. I can't help but sway my hips from side to side, having a little fun while I'm working. In Abnegation, such things would be considered selfish. Dancing, singing, or just jumping around…What a sad way to live a life that should be worth living instead. When I finish up, I move on to the kitchen, carrying a box with me on the way, I then begin to bring down the plates from the kitchen cabinets. Tobias and I agreed last night that the best thing for us to do is to eat in the dining hall for all our meals until we move into the new apartment this weekend. Although we have come to love our family dinners that we have together, it seems to make the most sense right now.

I finish wrapping all the plates in the newspaper, placing them carefully into the box, I close it up and seal it with some packing tape. I then reach for another box and begin doing the samething to the glasses. By the time I have the fourth one wrapped up and carefully standing up in the box, I can't help but feel a weird sensation that I am no longer alone in the apartment. I recall the same feeling that I felt when the lights went out, right before we were attacked by Eric and his minions. I don't turn around and I don't stop what I am doing, but all my senses are heightened, listening out for any rustling or any movements, any steps that are not made by me. At first I begin to think I must be losing my mind, that my paranoia is finally catching up with me after so many years of hiding and looking over my shoulder. But then I hear the faint noise of fabric rubbing together against fabric…it starts to get closer from behind me. I know it isn't Tobias, as he never makes that sound while he is walking. I know for a fact that he is much quieter when he walks. My heart rate speeds up, with every step that they take closer to me. I take a deep breath, willing myself to fight with everything I have. As I refuse to give everything up that Tobias and I have worked so hard for. Not now, not when we can finally see the light to our never ending darkness. Not now, when we have gotten a taste of what our life should be together.

My thoughts quickly reflect back to this morning, kissing my little girl goodbye, telling her how much I love her, I remember being in Tobias' warm embrace, loving him and kissing him. Please don't let that be the last time I see my family.

This all too familiar scent brings me out of my deep thoughts… I know that smell. I think about when I last smelled it. It's strong and unique, then I remember where I smelt it before, Peter. My already speeding heart rate picks up even more. I don't know what Peter is doing here, but I do know that whatever the reason is, it isn't good.

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, listening even harder for any sign, any signal of his now expected attack. I don't know what possessed me to cock my head to the right at the same exact moment when Peter's fist meets the cabinets that were right in front of me really hard. He yells out in pain, I take that moment to slam the heel of my foot down hard on his left foot. Unfortunately for me, I'm not wearing any shoes and I can tell from the pain that I am feeling in my foot that he is wearing steel toe boots. Fuck no, that hurts so bad. That moment of hesitation from me gives Peter enough time to collect himself. As he now seems to be back in control, he reaches up and grabs the back of my neck, forcing my head to come down hard against the kitchen counter top. The searing pain overwhelms my head, as I can feel the warm sticky liquid begin to run down my face, and the corners of my vision begin to darken. I don't know why Peter is doing this, but I know I won't go down without a fight. I can't, I need to live through this to see my baby girl and Tobias again. I will not let him take my new life or my family away from me. I bring my right elbow up with all the force I can muster, meeting his chin. I watch as his head is thrown backwards from the blow, but he doesn't release the tight hold he has on me, as he fists my shirt in his hand, holding me in place. I try to struggle against him, desperate for him to let me go, but it's no use, he is so much stronger than I am.

"Peter, No!" I choke out, as he wraps his hands around my throat.

"You little slut, you cost me everything that is important to me… My life, my faction, everything that matters to me, you took. But don't worry about that you stupid bitch, you'll get what's coming to you soon enough." Peter spits out. "Maybe if you're nice, I'll show you what a real man is like in bed before we kill you." I freeze hearing his words, "kill me, we"... No, no, this can't be happening, not now.

"Why?" I barely get out. Like it really matters.

"You pissed off the wrong people, that's why," he says, with nothing but sheer anger in his voice. I watch as Peter lifts his fist up and then he brings it down with more force than his own body weight. I feel the overwhelming pain take over me, as a blow to my temple leaves me nearly paralyzed with nothing but excruciating pain. I feel myself getting lifted up onto his shoulder, but I am powerless to stop him. I look up one last time before the darkness takes over me, a chill runs down my spine as I realize now who the other person is that is working with Peter, Lauren.

* * *

"Finally, take this whiny brat outta here you old man." A voice says, I know that voice from somewhere. But the throbbing in my head wont let me concentrate enough to pinpoint who it is. Speaking of throbbing, why is the room spinning? Well, if you would consider this place a room. I don't even think there is a roof on wherever I am right now, as I'm pretty sure those white dots that I see are the stars up in the sky. But like I said, the throbbing pain in my head and the spinning is so bad that it isn't helping me make anything out for sure.

"Yeah, it's about time you showed up." A man's voice spits out.

Although I do recognize the cries that haven't stopped since I came to. The realization of whose cries they actually are runs chills down my spine. I shut my eyes even harder than before, hoping for this to be a nightmare, or perhaps I am in my fear landscape somehow. Anything but this, please.

"Momma." Sara cries out louder for me. I finally give in to the reality and open my eyes. I didn't think things could get any worse, but I was wrong… before me stands Peter, Drew, Lauren, and Molly. Molly seems to be trying to pass Sara to none other than the monstrous, Marcus Eaton.

"Well, I guess there will be some lessons to be learned for her, no doubt," Marcus says glancing at me, while ripping Sara out of Molly's arms. It's then that I get a better look at Molly, she is wearing a long haired blonde wig, to obviously try and look like me. The moment Marcus has Sara encased in his arms, it's as if she remembers who he is, which I know is impossible as she was just a baby at the time. She suddenly screams higher than before, while kicking and throwing her little fists at his chest, as she tries to free herself from the evil person that he is. But no matter how strong she is for her age, she isn't strong enough to overtake Marcus. I start to struggle with my restraints, as my hands are bound and tied behind my back in a chair. But there is no use, the bindings around my wrists and ankles are tied too tightly so I can't get myself free. All I can do is sit here and watch as Marcus takes my precious little girl who is screaming and crying away from me, while I do absolutely nothing. I can't allow myself to think about what he might do to her or I will lose my mind, so I pray in silence that Tobias will come and save our precious little girl. Tears escape my eyes and my heart breaks in two as I give into the defeat, because deep down inside I know I can't do anything to stop this from happening to her. I promised when she was inside me that I would always protect her from that evil man, if it was the last thing I did. Now here I am failing her miserably to do it. My last and only hope is for Tobias to rescue her.

"Hey, what about our payment?" Drew mumbles. Like always, he doesn't want to be heard, he's just reminding those around him of their arrangement that must have been made in advance.

"What was that you imbecile, speak up?" Marcus spits out. "Or else don't speak at all." I watch as the monster that I know all too well shows his true colors with a vengeance. I am slightly surprised that he doesn't try to hide behind his Abnegation mask like he usually does.

"He was saying," Peter began, trying to match Marcus' tone.

"Oh I know what he meant…"Marcus cuts Peter off. "What's wrong boy, cat got your tongue? Speak up!" Marcus continues, not even letting a screaming, struggling toddler distract him from his train of thought.

"What about our payment, S-Sir?" Drew finally chokes out. Even during initiation, Drew barely spoke, as he always allowed Peter to take the lead.

"You will get your payment soon enough." Marcus spits out, as if Drew's presence annoys him beyond anything that has ever annoyed him before.

"And what should we do with this homewrecker?" Lauren asks, gesturing over to me. Funny how she insists that I'm a "homewrecker," as if she ever had a chance with my Tobias. Please!

"Do with her as you wish. She is nothing but wasted space as far as I'm concerned." Marcus says, taking his cue to turn around and leave with a crying Sara in toe. I am forced to sit here and watch Marcus walk away with my struggling precious little girl, as she hangs off of his shoulder, her arms stretched out reaching for me to take her back, yelling for me to help her.

"Marcus, NO! Please don't do this," I plead, screaming with all the strength that I have left in me. My head hangs down defeated, as I know there is no stopping this. I take a deep breath, willing myself not to cry. Not willing to give them the satisfaction of knowing they broke me, but once again I fail to do so… just like I failed to save my little girl from that monster.

"What's the matter Stiff, afraid of what we might do to you next?" Peter says leaning down, as his face is inches away from mine. I can smell his disgusting breath, forcing me to hold my own to keep the bile that is rising in my throat at bay.

"We have big plans for you, Tris. You see, I'm gonna make you pay for taking Four from me," Lauren says, as her hand grips my right shoulder tightly. I try to mask my wince, as I can feel her long fingernails begin to dig into my delicate skin. "Oh did that hurt? Good. There's more where that came from, believe me. You will pay," Lauren continues. I bite down hard on my bottom lip, to try and keep my mouth from running away from me. It wouldn't help my situation at all to run my mouth right now.

A sudden noise from the distance distracts everyone from me, as they all turn their heads towards the sound of wood being tripped over. I see a shadow of an outline of a heavily built body, the build of a familiar male. I squint my eyes, trying to see who it is...oh my god, it's Al.

"Who's there?" Peter asks loudly. But he doesn't get a reply, as Al remains hidden in the shadows.

"It's probably just a rat." Drew mumbles. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Why speak, if you're just gonna mumble to yourself?

"Better be. We don't want any witnesses," Lauren says, turning back to me with a smirk that sends chills down my spine. I watched her as she pulled a syringe out of her back pocket. I begin to struggle even further, for fear of what might be in the syringe, and for what they plan to do to me.

"What is that?" I say loudly, trying to free myself, but it's no use, I can't move. I'm forced to sit here and take whatever they want to do to me next. I don't even want to think about what that entails right now.

"Oh just a little something special…I heard it's nearly ten times as worse as the serum that you get for your fear landscape. I got it from Jeanine Mathews before she was caught."She continues, bringing the syringe in contact with my neck. Fuck! The last thing I see before my eyes close is Al's figure in the shadows turning around and leaving me at the mercy of my worst enemies.

* * *

**A/N**

**ATTENTION- PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**Due to extreme and unforeseen circumstances out of my control, it is with great displeasure that I will no longer be providing deadlines on my future updates. From here on out, updates for all my projects will continue, but at a slower pace. I hope sometime soon we will go back to our weekly updates, but for now just be patient with me please. I will however alternate between updatingTo love again and A love like no other. **

**I am absolutely not abandoning my work, I'm just unable to keep up with the deadlines with the new norm that is my life right now.**

**At this time, there is no E.T. A. for the chapters of my two stories. Although I do hope to have a new chapter released every week or so. **

**Brainstormed with:** **FDFobsessed**

**Like always, happy reading everyone!**

**Trini**


	63. Chapter 62

**Happy reading Everyone! I hope you are all staying safe and healthy as we are all facing this unbelievable pandemic. I hope this helps those that are overwhelmed and it distracts you for a little while. Enjoy the chapter and please leave me comments below.**

**Chapter 62**

**Last time on A love like no other- Tobias P.O.V**

"_Load up, we're leaving now!" I say._

"_Four," Zeke starts, but I don't let him continue. _

"_Whether you are coming with me or not, your choice, but one way or another I'm going after my family," I say, as I leave the control room not bothering to look back at Zeke. I walk into my office, unlocking the cabinet that holds all of my weapons. I stick a hunter's blade with its cover on it in the waistband of my pants, along with a small gun that I put into my boot, and I also put another gun into the hem of my pants, while stuffing extra bullets into my pockets. I then head out of my office, locking the door. _

"_Four, wait up." I hear Zeke behind me. I turn ready to argue with him if need be. But I stood there frozen in place, as I didn't expect Zeke to be escorting a person that I had thought once again that I would never have to see ever again, Al. What the fuck is going on now?_

I take a deep breath, I honestly don't have the patience or the time for this guy right now. My only concern right now is getting my family back. I can't waste another minute on things that don't matter, and right now Al doesn't matter. Tris matters, our daughter matters, that is all I can deal with right now. I never thought I would ever be capable of love… I think back to the days that I wasn't brave enough to even confront my own feelings for Tris, let alone think about the one day that we would possibly be together. I wanted Tris to have everything in this world that she deserves, even if it meant not being with me…

* * *

**Four years ago- Tobias P.O.V**

"Tobias?" Beatrice asks, as she flops down on the blanket beside me. It's getting late, as we both sit under our secret tree. The lantern that we keep hidden here is our only ignition of light that we have this evening. Her beautiful smile and the light in her eyes always warms my heart like it has for the last several years now. I love seeing her smile, hearing her laughter, the way her mind works…no matter what I go through, no matter what hell Marcus puts me through, I can get through it all, because I have Beatrice in my life.

"Yes," I say, encouraging her to continue. Beatrice is always the curious one.

"Do you think you will ever marry?" Beatrice asks, I nearly choke on my own saliva from her unexpected question.

"Um..." I begin, clearing my throat. "I never really gave it much thought to be honest." I reply. In all honesty, I admit I have thought about it. The only one I can truly see myself happy with is my Beatrice. Deep down I know I have feelings for her, forbidden feelings, beyond friendship. I would love nothing more than to offer her my courtship, but then again, I also would never burden her with being in a courtship with me. Not with the way things are in my life. Beatrice is so loving, kind, honest, and brave.. she deserves someone who isn't broken, that isn't damaged like I am. "Why?" I ask.

"Just wanted to know," She answers, looking everywhere but me.

"Do you… ever think you will ever marry?" I ask her. Suddenly I have thoughts of Beatrice, happily married and with children of her own running through my mind. Only I'm not the man that's with her… The sudden image of her with another man boils my blood beyond reason. Even though I may not be good enough for Beatrice, the thought of her with someone else that isn't me, brings emotions up to the surface that I can't quite identify right now.

I know I have deep feelings for her, feelings that I know I shouldn't have, but I still do. For now, her friendship is enough, for now she makes me feel complete. I wonder if there will ever be a day where I will no longer be a coward and I will ask her to be mine. To court her, to treat her the way she deserves to be treated.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

I take a deep breath, I refuse to lose my family, not now. Not after everything we have been through to get here. I won't, not if it's the last thing I do.

"Four, man, wait up," Zeke says, as he finally catches up to me, with Al in tow.

"Zeke, I don't have time-" I begin to say, but Zeke quickly cuts me off.

"Dude, just shut up and listen for a minute. Alright?" Zeke says, holding up a hand signaling for me to shut up. "You need to hear -

Al out, it's important," Zeke gestures for Al to jump in and start talking. I fight the urge to roll my eyes at them. Seriously? What in the hell could this bastard tell me right now that could be more important than Tris and Sara?

"So I have been staying with some friends in one of the abandoned buildings in the factionless sector," Al begins, I really wish he would hurry the fuck up with whatever it is he wants to tell me. "Anyways, as I was walking tonight, I heard what sounded like a screaming child," He says, my thoughts immediately go to Sara. " So I sneaked in and stayed hidden in the shadows… I saw Tris tied to a chair," The mention of Tris' name has my heart rate racing twice as fast. "The little girl was in Molly's arms. She was handing her over to a man. He was older, dressed in all grey." Older man? Oh no, please let it not be Marcus. This can't be happening right now. Fuck! He goes on to inform me about what must have been a previous arrangement between Marcus, Peter, Drew, Molly, and… Lauren. Lauren, that fucking psycho ass bitch, I should have made her factionless the other day when she attacked and threatened Tris in the cafeteria after our shared kiss. That woman has been nothing but a complete nuisance to me and a damn slut since the first day I walked into Dauntless.

She needs to be stopped once and for all, I've had it with her shit. I take a deep breath, calming my boiling nerves. She will get what is coming to her, sooner or later, along with the other three. I will see to it. Right then and there I make a heartfelt promise to Tris that I won't stop until I find them both and bring them home safe and sound.

He continued to explain to me that Marcus indeed took Sara. To where? He isn't certain, because he did not follow them, instead he stayed behind to see what would happen to Tris. "After Marcus left, Peter and Lauren continued to taunt Tris… right before... they injected her with something, I don't know what it was though. All Lauren shared about it was that it was a serum that is ten times worse than the serum you guys have for the fear landscapes. I don't know what Lauren has planned for Tris, but whatever it is, it isn't good." Al finishes, his words send cold chills down my spine as the fear of the unknown sinks in. I have no doubt that Tris is the strongest person I have ever met, but I need her to be strong now, more than ever before to get through this. I just hope that I'm not too late to save her and our daughter.

* * *

I walk into the large conference room, surprised at the size of the turnout that is in here. I had no other choice but to tell Zeke to round up as many people as he could to help us. As I felt sick to my stomach, as images of what possibly could be happening to both Tris and Sara ran through my mind. The sudden image of my daughter crying and whimpering in pain, laying on the floor of one of Marcus' closets, bleeding and broken pops in my head. My strong, brave, precious little princess. I can't help but to hear her crying out for me, yelling for me to come and protect her from her… grandfather.

Grandfather? A title that that monster has no right to carry. A title that I know he will never live up to, no matter what. Sure Andrew Prior turned his back on his daughter when she needed him the most… but even he is more deserving than my father, Marcus Eaton is to be called Sara's Grandfather. The monster that would hold me by the collar of my shirt over the railing of our stairway. The monster that would have no problem with lifting his fist, a belt, or any other object that he could get his hands on and hit me in anger with it. The monster that would lock me up with no light, no water, no food, and no concern at all for bathroom breaks, in a closet for days on end. I recall the nights when Tris and I would meet at our secret tree, the bags that we hide there would be filled with first aid items to care for my wounds and food for me to eat. Now his monstrous hands could be inflicting his same torturous ways on my little precious girl.

I rush to the bathroom unable to hold back the bile that threatens to come up any longer. I violently lose everything that my stomach holds, along with the dry heaves that feel as if they will never stop. My thoughts rush to Tris and the possibility of the things that she might be having to endure at this very moment. It wasn't enough for Tris to have to endure Marcus' wrath, now Lauren had to be unleashed on the woman I love too. This morning we had it all. Things that people would envy us for, we had it. How did we get here? To lose so much, in such a short amount of time. I can't let this happen, I won't allow that monster to take another thing I love away from me, not now, not ever again!

I look around the room surprised at some of the people that are present. Zeke managed to round up as many people as he possibly could. I take notice that there are a few that although they may not know Tris personally, they are here for me to support me and to help my family. My eyes scan over the familiar faces that are here for not only me, but for Tris as well, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, James,Tori, Bud, Will, and the last person I thought that would ever be here…Christina.

* * *

We arrived in the Abnegation sector, jumping out of the train as planned. I run a few feet to gain my balance from the jump, I stand back waiting for those in my group to join me on the ground. As previously arranged, Zeke, Will, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, and I traveled to Abnegation. While Tori and Bud stayed behind to hold down the fort in Dauntless, and James stayed behind to be our eyes and ears between the two factions. While the others traveled to the abandoned building, where Al last spotted Tris captured. The idea is for them to keep an eye on Tris, but not to make a move until Sara is indeed safe and sound.

Originally the plan was to go to the factionless sector to save Tris first. But quickly that plan changed to us going to Abnegation instead to rescue Sara first, for numerous reasons. Tris would have no problems kicking my ass if I left our daughter with that monster for longer than she had to be. Tris is tough, she can withstand anything that Lauren throws at her, but Sara on the other hand is just a baby, an innocent child that didn't choose any of this.

I wanted Zeke to go with Shauna, Lynn and Al to factionless, knowing that if worse came to worst and something happened he would be there with them. But given my past with Marcus, Zeke wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to be there for both Sara and I. Which I could not help but appreciate. In the past two years Zeke has always had my back no matter what the circumstances were, I'm glad he has my back now too, more than ever.

We walk in the middle of the streets of Abnegation, where nothing but grey stone houses stand. Not knowing where else Marcus would go with Sara, we all agreed that the best place to start looking for them is Marcus' house. The thought of having to step foot into that house again, nearly sends me into a panic attack, but keeping my focus on saving my two girls helps me keep my panic at bay. I give my panic five seconds, just five seconds before pushing it back down where it belongs. I can't let my fear overrule me, not now, not when so much is at stake. Not when they need me the most. I won't let them down, I can't, they are my everything.

We continue on our course down the quiet streets between the grey homes. It's early morning, so everyone is still in their houses getting ready for the day. I hated the thought of leaving my little girl here, even for one night, but Zeke was right, a middle of the night ambush wouldn't have gone over very well. I force my feet to continue to move forward, no matter how much my mind wants to protest against it.

My feet finally falter when I spot two people that I didn't even think about contacting, but perhaps should have, Andrew and Natalie Prior. Shit, I should have called them. They both share the same puzzled expression on their faces. They are probably wondering why there are Dauntless soldiers in their faction. Why, I'm in their faction? I glance at those with me… although Zeke knows all about my horrific past, the fact is that Will, Christina, Uriah, and Marlene don't know anything about it. Somehow I had hoped it would remain that way, but right now I can't worry about that. All that matters to me is Sara and Tris and getting them home safe where they both belong.

"Mr. and Mrs. Prior," I greet them, as we are just a few feet away. I keep my face expressionless for the time being. Mr. Prior holds his right hand out to me, as I do the same, giving him a firm handshake. I haven't spoken to him since I worked with Jack Kang to stop the war against Abnegation. Although it was brief and nothing personal was discussed, I still remember the death glare he gave me, obviously he still isn't pleased with me, In all honesty, if I were in his shoes, I wouldn't be too keen on me either.

"T-Four, may I ask what is the meaning of this?" Andrew asks, gesturing his hand between the six of us.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you," I begin… "it appears that Marcus has teamed up with a few troubled outlaws from our faction. He has managed to cut a deal with some trouble makers of our faction to help him kidnap Sara, along with getting his revenge on Tris," I explain.

"Sara… wh- what would Marcus want with Sara?" Natalie asks, horrified.

"My guess is to gain some control back," I answer. After all he did lose his punching bags," I decide not to say Tris' or my name, as I try not to point out the obvious. Tris and I don't want or need anyone's pity. "He also lost his position as the leader of Abnegation and his respectful reputation. It's not a complete surprise that he is finally lashing out at us.

"What can we do to help?" Andrew asks, I can see he is fighting really hard to remain in control of himself. Being that he is the leader of Abnegation, this probably can really help us in the long run, after all.

"From what we can figure out, Marcus probably stashed Sara somewhere within this sector,"Zeke chimes right in for me. Andrew furrows his eyebrows, looking to Zeke who stands to my right. It's in that moment that Andrew and Natalie take in those that are with me.

"Our apologies of course, my name is Andrew Prior and this is my wife Natalie." Andrew introduces himself and his wife, they both bow their heads in the perfect Abnegation manner.

"Oh um…Andrew and Natalie Prior.. This is Zeke, my best friend," I say, gesturing to Zeke on my right. "He is also one of the newest leaders of Dauntless." I inform them, both Natalie and Andrew both bow their heads. "This over here is Zeke's younger brother, Uriah, and next to him is his girlfriend Marlene. Who is also good friends with Tris." I continue gesturing, as I introduce them one by one to the Priors. "Over here are Tris' fellow initiates, Will and his girlfriend Christina," I say, refusing to give Christina a title in Tris' life, not after everything she has put her through.

"How do you do?" Natalie says. "Nice to meet all of you."

"Guys, this is Tris' parents," I answer their unspoken questions. I see the realization of who they are appear on their faces all at once.

" I'm sorry Four but Marcus abandoned his home weeks ago. We figured that he had simply defaulted to being factionless. Ever since he was forced to step down, it hasn't been a peaceful time for him." Andrew explains. I am shocked upon learning this new information. Where would he have gone? Where is my daughter? Fuck!

Natalie graciously invites us into her home, offering to make us a cup of coffee while we discuss our next move. I ask Andrew for the list of abandoned homes in the faction that Marcus could be hiding out in… The only other place I can think of is the factionless sector… or perhaps Amity. I know Marcus and Johanna were good friends back in the day, perhaps she could be helping him now. I shake my head, clearing my mind of that thought… Joanna is one of the leaders of Amity, I can't imagine a leader, from Amity no less, doing that.

Andrew shows us the house numbers of each empty house that is listed in this faction. To my surprise, there are quite a few of them. No doubt because of all the dependents that are transferring out of the faction in the past few years. I can't imagine how this faction will look like one day down the road in the future if the transfer rate continues this way.

Will, Christina, Uriah and Marlene sit in the living room waiting for the next order in our plan. I momentarily feel defeated, as I have no idea where in the hell to even begin to look for my daughter and my monstrous father.

"You know, I thought I saw the lights on in house number 57," Natalie says, glancing down at the housing map in front of us. She points at the square with the number 57 written in the middle, the house happens to sit on the outskirts of the faction…it's the only house that sits far away from the others. It's the perfect place for a hide out.

"A light on, are you sure?" Andrew asks, looking up at Natalie.

"Yes, dear, I am. I was walking home last night from dropping off that casserole at Robinson's house. I saw all the lights on inside...but I didn't think much of it at the time, she continues. I glance up at Zeke, who in return gives me the same knowing look. We got him.

* * *

I take a deep breath, willing for my accelerated heart rate to come down to normal as I take the final steps up to the main door of house number 57. I pat the gun that is hidden in the hem of my back pants, letting the cold metal comfort me in some way. Just knowing that I have some sort of protection for both Sara and I makes me feel less anxious.

I had hoped that the last time I had seen my father would indeed be the last time ever, but destiny has a different idea apparently, as I ready myself to see the monster that calls himself my father. Growing up a part of me had always believed the hateful words that the heinous man known as my father would tell me on a daily basis. That I was nothing, I was broken, or damaged and he even had the audacity to tell me I was unlovable. How could someone who is programmed with the same DNA as mine, who should above all else love and protect me treat me in such a horrifying way? How could the one person that should have protected me the most, my own mother, leave me with such a monster as well? But thankfully I always had Beatrice by my side to prove otherwise, to show me that what my father said to me everyday was not true. I am not nothing, I am not broken or damaged, and I am more than capable of being loved. Tris and Sara prove that to me everyday. It was Tris who pulled me out of the darkness each and every day and into some semblance of light. It was the unconditional love that she and I share that showed me just what true love really is. It's the love that I now feel for my daughter on a daily basis that proved all of what Marcus said to me was wrong even more. I had always feared for the one day that I would become a father, not wanting to be like the monster that I grew up with, to project such a horrific life on my own children. But the moment I set my eyes on my baby girl Sara, I knew such a thing was beyond unthinkable. I would never neglect, harm, or say the awful things that were said and done to me as a child.

When I learned that Beatrice was forced to live with the same man that tried everything in his power to break me.. It took everything in me not to give him the same treatment that he projected on me and more than likely Beatrice. I hated and still hate with a passion the thought of that sorry excuse for a man to have had his slimy hands on my family. God knows if he has already hurt my precious little girl what I might do to him. There won't be a single person in this city that will stop me either. He will pay this time with his own life if anything happens to my little girl.

I stand before the door, I try to listen for any signs of movements or sounds in the abandoned house. I stand on my right foot, enough so I can peek into the window. That's when I hear it… hear him. He and my precious little girl, her cries are faint, muffled even, while he continues to speak loudly, almost yelling.

"You will learn to obey me child, one way or another you will learn your lesson." I hear him say, clear as day. My blood begins to boil when I hear his threats and the tone of his voice that he is using on my daughter. My little innocent child, Sara's cries hit me like a bed of nails to my heart. That son of a bitch, he will pay for this. I can promise him that, if it's the last thing I do!

Without even thinking I raise my right leg, bracing myself against the railing next to me, and with all of my might I extend my leg, kicking the door down. I don't stop, I don't hesitate, as this house is identical to Marcus', so I already know where they will be. I rush up the stairs as fast as I can, not bothering to hide my heavy steps.

"Sara," I call out, and with every step that I take towards the second floor, she screams and cries out louder for me to hear. I ran into the room that would be considered my old bedroom, sure enough my eyes landed on the bastard that raised me. He stands in the middle of the room with his belt in his hand, just like I saw so many times in my life growing up with him. But one thing I take notice of is that my daughter isn't anywhere in sight. No! My eyes glance towards the closed doors of the closet, towards the loud cries of my daughter. I remember the days Marcus would take pleasure in locking me in the closet, leaving me there for days on end, starving, beaten, and left alone to pee on myself.

If it wasn't for Tris...God knows what would have happened to me. Even at a young age, Tris was the kindest, and the bravest person I had ever met. As she would risk her own life for me, bringing me food and helping me clean up my badly beaten back.

"Ah Tobias, it's about time you made an appearance. Actually I thought it would be sooner," Marcus taunts me, smiling. He wanted this. He wanted me to come here. Was this some kind of trap, some kind of game in that sick and twisted mind of his.

"You sick son of a bitch, if you laid one hand on my daughter, I swear to-" I grit through my teeth, but he holds up a hand, interpreting my words.

"Ah Ah Ah. Don't you know it's not right to swear when you're in the hearing range of a child. They pick up everything," Marcus says taunting me.

"Parent advice from you? That's hysterical, coming from a Monster like you," I say as I laugh in his disgusting face. I need to get him out of this room and as far away from Sara as I can. Just hold on a little bit longer Princess, Daddy is here to help you, I think to myself.

"You selfish, bastard. I should have killed you when your mother was carrying you. But for some stupid reason she wanted you. For what? I still don't know." He spits out in anger. Good, I'm starting to get to him.

"Bastard?" I laugh. "Well if it ain't the pot calling the kettle black. Well at least you did me one good thing in my life, I guess. Well at least both of you did. Tell me FATHER, why exactly did you decide to cover up Evelyn leaving you by faking her death?" I ask, I bite down on my lower lip trying to keep myself from laughing at his shocked expression. "Was it out of embarrassment that your wife wouldn't take your abusive ways anymore? Or simply for the pity vote to become a leader?" I say firmly. I watch the anger in his eyes raise to the max, as he drops his belt to the floor and charges towards me. His arms are held up, ready to catch me by the throat in both of his hands. Only now I am not the cowardly teenager I once was. No, I am a trained soldier, a brave father and hopefully soon to be a loving husband. I will stop at nothing to save and protect my family. I surprise him by blocking his hands with mine and with a right jab I aim, putting all my weight into it. I internally smile, watching his head be thrown backwards as he takes my powerful blow. But this doesn't make him back down, instead he shakes the fog out of his head and with his hands balled into fists, he takes on a fighting stance. Only he hasn't been trained properly so he leaves many places on his body open for me.

"You little shit, after everything I did for you," he says.

"Did for me? Which part would that be, Father? Was it when you starved me, or when you'd beat me to a pulp with your belt…Oh I know, it was when you locked me in a closet." I say, letting my sarcastic side show. This time Marcus doesn't bother to say another word, instead he steps forward taking another swing at me. But this time I grab a hold of his wrist before it meets my face, and then I swing his body into the wall behind me with all the force I can muster, while continuing to hold his wrist behind his back, keeping him firmly in place. I grab the roots of his hair with my other hand, banging his head hard against the wall over and over again. All I can see is red, I want nothing more than to kill him right here, once and for all. But the continuing cries and screams of my daughter bring me back to reality. I take a deep breath, steading myself. Although I want nothing more than to squeeze the life out of his body… I once again remind myself of the penalty that I would pay for taking his life, justified or not. I will not lose my family for killing this disgusting poor excuse of a human being even though it would give me so much pleasure to do it. He's not worth it. I fist the back of his shirt, throwing him out of the bedroom door and down the hall towards the stairs. He falls down hard on the floor just feet away. Good!.

"Go, now! Get out of my face, you piece of shit," I spit out, my voice sounding nothing like my own. I know that he thinks I'm letting him go. Letting him get away with his devilish ways, but little does he know he won't get far, not far at all.

I quickly turn, heading back to the closet door. To my relief it is unlocked as the knob turns, allowing me to open the door. I find cowering in the corner my daughter laying in a fetus position, crying. I kneel down, slowly taking my little girl into my arms. "Shh. It's okay my baby, Daddy's here. I got you. You're okay, you're safe," I say gently to her, trying to comfort her.

"Daddy," she cries out happily, as she hooks her small arms around my neck, holding on for dear life. I can't help my hands as they roam her back, searching for any indication that she has been hit by him in some way. I let out a deep breath, not knowing that I was holding it back, as relief washes over me. He didn't hurt her, not physically, anyway. Although locking her up in the closet is bad enough. At least she won't have to carry the physical scars of this dramatic event. I stand up carefully, trying not to drop my little girl, as I feel her body relax into mine, her little head resting against my shoulder. I know she has to be exhausted after this whole ordeal that she has been through.

As I step outside shaking the images of my childhood nightmare out of my head, I see justice being served for once, as Zeke is placing handcuffs on Marcus, binding his wrists tight behind his back. I feel as though for the first time in my whole life that the nightmare that was once my childhood has come to an end.

"Daddy," Sara says, I can hear the tiredness in her voice. I look down, waiting for her to ask me what is on her mind. "Mommy?" She asks, my heart breaks not knowing how to answer her.

"Don't you worry baby girl. Mommy will be home soon, before you even notice." I promise. I intend on keeping that promise to my baby girl with everything I have in me, if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

**A/N**

**I received the following review by a guest that I would love to address:**

**From: Guest on Mar 21**

**:( ? I know you said you will finish this story, but I am afraid you wouldn't because this site has a lot amazing unfinished stories and this is how all writers started and they had never finished them**

**Reply: **

**I do agree with you, there are so many amazing and out of this world stories that have been left unfinished, sadly. But please rest assured that I do intend to finish not only "A love like no other," but also my other ongoing story "To love again," and the "A rented family, one-shots." **

**This story has occupied my mind since I started writing my very first story on called, ****"****Divergent series: Allegiant Alternate endin****g." I also have some big plans for many more fan fiction stories in the Divergent world to come, that are currently being brainstormed with FDFobsessed. **

**I do continue to ask you all for your continued patience, at this very difficult time in my life. As I am stretching myself thin as it is. Every second of down time that I have, I spend it on my writing. Truth be told, it's my one and only distraction from the day to day chaos that is my life right now. **

**I will continue to produce new chapters, along with new story lines even when these current stories are done… it will just be done at a slower pace than normal for the time being. I do hope one day soon to be able to go back to a weekly schedule. **

**Thank you for your understanding and patience, it means the world to me.**

**Brainstorming by: FDFobsessed **

**Like always Happy Reading**

**Trini **


	64. Chapter 63

**Happy reading everyone!**

**Ch 63**

**Zeke P.O.V **

I land on my feet like I always seem to. It's funny how after all these years of jumping on and off of the trains I have yet to sprain or break an ankle. Many Dauntless members and dependents have broken or sprained their ankle, yet I have never come close. Alright Zeke, focus.

I walk aside Four, matching him step for step. I think back to our conversation that we had earlier. Four made the tough decision between saving his daughter and the woman of his dreams. As much as I wanted to give him my own opinion about the situation, I knew I had to take a step back this time. This isn't my family, this isn't my decision to make, but I hated that it was all on his shoulders alone. After all, if something happens and things take a turn for the worst… I know without a shadow of a doubt that Four would never forgive himself. He would always be haunted with the "what if's" and the "whys."

Which is why when Four declared that I would be joining Shauna and the group in the factionless sector to keep an eye on things, I had to disagree and finally put my foot down. Although I would never pity Four, what he went through as a child and even as a teenager, was something no one should ever have to go through. I may not know all the horrific details of what happened to him from that time… but I know enough. I also know and I am very grateful that he had Tris to lean on during that time.

Four is one of the strongest people I have come to know. A lot of that is because of everything that he has been through. I know If Tris was here with him right now, she would push him to be even stronger. I've seen it in the past two years…he pushes himself to be a better person, to be stronger, and to be dependable for her. Even if Tris can't be with him physically, the thought of her hurting because he couldn't do more… kills him, and in the end it pushes him to do just about anything for his family.

So when Four pulled me aside and told me that he wanted me to go to the factionless sector with Shauna, Lynn and Al, I had to put my foot down once and for all. Like hell was I going to babysit with my hands in my pockets in the factionless sector and not be here with him and help rescue his daughter. Sara might be Four and Tris' daughter, but we all have fallen completely in love with that little girl ever since we brought her home to Dauntless. I know this is where I have to be, just like I have been for the past two years. Nice work, getting all sappy there Zeke.

I look around as we make our way down the deserted streets of Abnegation. Something about the grey concrete buildings and the emptiness of no laughter and people living their lives, just gives me the creeps. Although I respect the Abnegation for their selfless ways… something about not being allowed to be happy and able to celebrate a milestone in someone's life, just doesn't sit right with me. I guess I like drinking my beer way too much to give it up. No wonder Four and Tris defected to Dauntless. I would have too. Shit, just the food alone in Dauntless is worth it.

I notice Four's hesitation as we approach two Abnegation members walking out of their house and onto the street. I quickly look around at Will, Christina, Uriah, and Marlene, who seem to not notice Four's reaction to the unknown members. I wonder for a split second what that was all about? But then I recognize the man, Andrew Prior, the leader of Abnegation and also Tris' father. The woman next to him must be his wife, Tris' mother. Oh jeez, here we go.

"Mr. and Mrs. Prior," Four greets them, as we approach. Mr. Prior holds his right hand out to Four, as Four instantly does the same, giving him a firm handshake. I can see by the look in Andrew's eyes, that he isn't too happy with Four right now. I wonder if it has anything to do with how Four got Tris pregnant before his choosing ceremony and leaving for Dauntless. I would bet my money on it, that that is the reason for the look on Mr. Prior's face.

"T-Four, may I ask what is the meaning of this?" Andrew asks, gesturing his hand between the six of us. Oh nothing just bringing a party over to your faction, I think to myself.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you," Four says, I can hear how much this pains him to tell them about what happened to Tris and Sara. "It appears that Marcus has teamed up with a few troubled outlaws from our faction. He has managed to cut a deal with some trouble makers of our faction to help him kidnap Sara, along with getting his revenge on Tris," he explains.

"Sara… wh- what would Marcus want with Sara?" Natalie asks, with absolute fear overwhelming the expression on her face.

"My guess is to gain some control back," Four explains. " After all he did lose his punching bags." My jaw clenches painfully, as I imagine that poor excuse for a man hurting that sweet innocent little girl. I swear if he hurts Sara and Four doesn't kill him, I will. I wonder if as the leader of this faction that believes and lives by these selfless ways including to always forgive and forget… If the leader took it amongst himself to kick the ass of the man that not only beat and tortured his own kid, but also his daughters little girl, and their own child. Would the faction in the end forgive and forget, given the situation, along with forgiveness being their way of life? Mmm, that's a good question. Damn it Zeke, focus now!

"What can we do to help?" Andrew asks, trying to remain in control of himself.

"From what we can figure out, Marcus probably stashed Sara somewhere within the Abnegation sector," I say, chiming right in. Andrew furrows his eyebrows, looking towards me. It is right then and there that Mr. and Mrs. Prior remember that Four isn't alone.

"Our apologies of course, my name is Andrew Prior and this is my wife Natalie." Andrew introduces himself and his wife, they both bow their heads in the perfect Abnegation manner.

"Oh um…Andrew and Natalie Prior... this is Zeke, my best friend," Four gestures towards me. I bow my head, returning their gesture. "He is also one of the newest leaders of Dauntless," Four informs them, as they both bow their heads towards me as well. Damn, I wonder how many times a day they have to do that? No wonder their nickname is "Stiff," it must be for their fucking necks. "This over here is Zeke's younger brother, Uriah, and next to him is his girlfriend Marlene, who is also good friends with Tris." He continues making the introductions. "Over here are Tris' fellow initiates, Will and his girlfriend Christina," I look towards Christina's face as he introduces her as just Will's girlfriend, I take joy in watching her face fall to the floor. Haha bitch, take that. Yup, you're nobody now. Don't even know why the fuck you're here?

"How do you do?" Natalie says. "Nice to meet all of you."

"Guys, this is Tris' parents," Four says.

"I'm sorry Four, but Marcus abandoned his home weeks ago. We figured that he had simply defaulted to being factionless. Ever since he was forced to step down from being the leader of Abnegation it hasn't been a peaceful time for him," Andrew explains. Fuck, we're too late!

I was grateful for Mrs. Prior's invitation into their home, we needed to revise our plan and fast. We need to rescue Sara now, there's no time to waste. Not to mention we need to also get to Tris… God only knows what hell Lauren has been putting her through since she has been captured. I always knew Lauren was one fucked up bitch to begin with, but this is going too far, even for her. Glad Four never gave in to that psycho bitch. My other thoughts are of Lynn and Shauna, I only hope that they have kept out of sight and are following Four's orders to just keep their eyes open. Mrs. Prior quickly disappeared into the kitchen, once we had all entered their small but comfortable home.

Funny, I have never been in an Abnegation home before, although it's all the same plain boring gray, it feels really comfortable. I take a seat next to Four at the dining room table, while everyone else takes a seat in the living room. We need to figure out where to go from here.

Mrs. Prior returns with a tray full of several cups of what looks like coffee and some kind of bread, passing it out to each one of us. As Four and Mr. Prior begin talking about the many houses that have been abandoned in this faction. Homes that Marcus could easily be using as a hideout for the time being. It's not a bad idea… he couldn't have gotten that far. Don't forget he is also dragging a baby around with him, it's sure enough to slow him down. There is also talk about some factionless buildings, and talk about Marcus' connections with the Amity leader, Joanna. I space out for a moment, hoping that Shauna is okay and not doing something stupid.

"You know, I thought I saw the lights on in house number 57," Mrs. Prior says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I see that she is glancing down at the housing map that now sits in front of Mr. Prior and Four. She points at the square with the number 57 written on the middle of the house, this house happens to sit on the outskirts of the faction…it's the only house that sits far away from all the others. Shit, I have to admit it's the perfect house for Marcus to hide in. I can see by the look on Four's face that he thinks the same exact thing. Great minds think alike, after all.

"A light on, are you sure?" Mr. Prior asks his wife.

"Yes, dear, I am. I was walking home last night from dropping off that casserole at Robinson's house. I saw all the lights on inside...but I didn't think much of it at the time," She continues to explain. Four glances my way, with the same look on his face that I have. We got him!

* * *

"Alright everybody listen up…" Four begins, "we think we have found Marcus' updated whereabouts."

"The plan is that you will all be assigned certain posts to guard. Your one and only mission today is to make sure that Marcus does not escape. If he does manage to slip through Four's and my fingers... that is when and only when, you come in," I instruct them. They all nod, none of them saying a word.

Prior to the meeting back in Dauntless, Four and I agreed to do everything possible to keep his connection with Marcus a mystery as best as we could. Although I doubt we will be able to keep things under wraps forever, I did agree to keeping his secret sealed tight as best as I can.

"Zeke, a word please," Four says, gesturing towards the back door with his arms crossed. Shit, did I do something wrong. What the fuck? I nod, following right behind him.

"What's up?" I ask, once we reach outside the house and away from the unwanted listening ears.

"I need you to let me go in alone," Four blurts out, looking at me straight in the eyes. What, he can't be serious? I'm starting to wonder, what the hell did Mrs. Prior put in his coffee?

"Are you out of your goddamn mind, Four?" I ask. He can't be serious.

"Zeke," he warns me.

"No. You listen, you are out of your damn mind if you think I'm going to let you go in there by yourself," I interrupt him.

"Zeke, this is just something that I need to do on my own," Four explains. I take a deep breath, raking my right hand through my hair. Shit. I look at him thinking about so many things that could go wrong and not just in his case, but for Sara's too. But I get why he is asking for this… to be honest if I was in his shoes I would need to do the same. To face the monster in the eyes and take back not only your daughter but take back your own life too. I nod to him, feeling nothing but defeated.

"Fine, but I call the back door. If by some miracle he manages to slip past you, he would probably head out that way and escape into the woods that are right behind us. If I hear anything… I mean anything… I'm coming in. This isn't just about you Four, this is about Sara too," I point out.

"Fuck Zeke, don't you think I know that?" Four says, sounding offended. Yeah I don't give a shit. I turn walking back into the house. Fucking, Four!

* * *

I stand outside, the only thing that is keeping me from entering along with Four is this goddamn wooden door. Maybe I should have fought harder with him, he is such a stubborn ass who will most likely get himself killed. But I know he needed to do this shit on his own. My heart breaks for Sara… not knowing if my little Princess is okay or if she is hurt. I wasn't kidding when I said that we have all fallen in love with Sara from the moment we had helped bring her home to Dauntless. I still remember that day so well, it feels as if it was just yesterday.

Shauna and I went with Four to Abnegation to pick up Sara. We had worked till the late hours the night before with a very annoying Shauna on our tails… the minute Four told us that we were bringing his daughter to Dauntless to live with him, it was as if Shauna's maternal clock began to tick. Although she had much more experience with babies than Four and I had put together, it was like she went into complete mother mode on us immediately. She made us go out and buy everything that she said would be necessary to make Sara's life as comfortable and as pleasant as possible.

I still remember seeing Sara for the first time, this adorable little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes the same exact color as her father's, was clinging to her mother. My only thought was, "shit Four is really a father. This is really happening." The realization that my best friend is tied down to a kid, and soon he'll be tied down to a wife as well just blew my mind.

It took Four a long time to even tell me the truth that he was in love with someone, that he was waiting for them to join us in Dauntless. In all honesty, I damn well tried everything I could to get him to date. At first I thought it was the whole Abnegation thing still embedded in his brain, that or he was gay. It was when I tried to get him to double date with me and these two chicks, that he finally confessed to me about Beatrice. Not that I blame him, after all living in Abnegation they had to keep their shit a secret… it was a habit to always keep things to himself. But who would have thought that they had this in them, sex before marriage, two stiffs at that, it was unheard of and having a baby too. A beautiful baby at that.

I was beside myself watching Shauna be in her element, as she showed this little person and her mother how trustworthy she could be. She spoke softly to Tris and Sara, as she comforted the very frightened baby with a gentle circular rub on her back.

"This must be Sara... who we've been hearing so much about," she had said, I could hear her maternal clock ticking away and getting louder by the second. "She's so beautiful," Shauna commented, and I couldn't agree more, as Sara had finally turned her head looking at the three intruders in her home. It was the minute that she looked at me with those large beautiful blue wide eyes... the eyes of an innocent and loving child that I fell in love with her. I would have walked heaven and earth to make sure she was well taken care of and away from that soulless monster that had threatened to harm her.

"Now, no getting any ideas, babe," I had said, needing to break the ice. "She is really adorable though. Congratulations to you both," I said to them, as I turned patting the big old Four on the shoulder.

"Why does it feel like that was more for finding out about my sex life and not so much about my beautiful daughter?" Four laughed. I was grateful for the joke, he wasn't getting all mushy on me.

"Because all this time... I thought the reason why you wouldn't go out on double dates with me was because the dates I was presenting to you were women... I was telling Shauna on our last failed attempt that I was going to try my hand at matching you up with men," I said bursting out in a full blown laughter. Four and Shauna both soon joined me, laughing their heads off at the thought.

"Zeke." Four warned me, or at least he tried to. "Do you want to make it home in one piece?"

"Oh come on, you know you love me. You can't live without me, I tease him, blowing kisses his way.

"Don't be so sure," Four said, as he tried to force on a straight face.

"Na. On a series note Beatrice, it's nice to finally meet you. Can't wait to get to know you better when you join us in Dauntless. I'll even look forward to the day when Four is much happier," I had told her in all seriousness. I knew we were getting close on time and that Marcus would be home soon and we didn't want to have a confrontation with him and risk anyone getting hurt. "We'll wait for you outside. We'll give you guys some privacy," I had said, taking Shauna's hand trying to push her out the door. But she hesitated turning towards Tris one last time.

"Beatrice," Shauna said, getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know... you do not have to worry about Sara and Four. We'll make sure they're okay until you get there. I look forward to many girl nights with you," Shauna had said, then she finally gave in as she allowed me to finally guide her out of the house. We waited outside patiently for what seemed like forever, I couldn't help but continuously keep an eye out for Marcus. I have never met Marcus, but I had seen footage of him… I was confident that I could spot him a mile away if need be. I looked down at my watch again, taking notice that it was five minutes to four. The time that Four said Marcus would arrive home, I banged on the door saying loudly "Time," letting him know that time was indeed up and we had to go.

Before long, Four came out carrying in his arms the most gorgeous little girl that I have ever set my eyes on. I helped Shauna's shaking fingers, as she tried to secure a baby carrier onto Four's body. I was once again grateful for her smart thinking, as we had to jump on and off the will help make sure that the baby is safe in Four's arms and hopefully she won't fall out. Once we had Sara secure against Four's chest, I patted Four's shoulder letting him know he was good to go. We all nodded without a word and began to race out of the unpleasant sector. Shauna and I both let out a breath we both didn't know we were holding, once we were all safely on the train. I ran behind Four as Shauna ran ahead of him, trying to make sure he would get on as safely as possible with Sara in his arms.

My heart broke for Four, he looked so lost. As he stood near the open doors of the train, watching as Abnegation passed us by. I knew how much he hated leaving the love of his life behind, especially when he was so uncertain of what would happen to her, after the baby was removed from her custody. But at the same time, I had never been more proud of him in that moment either. He stepped up and became a man when his family needed it most. He never thought twice, just did what was right for Beatrice and Sara.

That night Shauna and I ended up staying with Four. It wasn't easy. Although Four had a large one bedroom apartment, with all of the baby stuff crammed in there, it felt a lot smaller. Sara was very emotional all afternoon and evening, which was understandable, once Shauna had explained it to us why Sara was so upset. It made perfect sense, and forced Four and I to see the bigger picture in that little Princess' eyes. She was away from her mother for the first time since she was born, taken from her familiar surroundings and the people that she grew to love in her very short life. Replaced by a whole new world and by complete strangers. Even though she was just a baby, she did understand that much. Although she couldn't understand the reasons behind it at all. Shauna just told us that we all just had to be patient and calm, to love her no matter what, that she would eventually come around. So that's just what we did. By morning, she was a little bit calmer, but only by a little. Although you could tell how worn out she was, my heart broke seeing her so tired and heartbroken.

My mom felt the same way the moment she had met Sara. Although the three of us were surprised how fast Sara had taken to my mom, versus any of us. The moment my mom rocked her in her arms, Sara fell right to sleep. After that it never failed, each time mom had held her, she would fall right to sleep. It took Four a while to get used to the whole single parenting thing, but that didn't mean that he didn't try his hardest to be the best father possible. It nearly drove him nuts at times, especially when Sara wouldn't stop crying no matter what he did. I remember late one night, he literally rushed Sara to the infirmary demanding that a doctor examine her, that something must have been wrong… but the doctor found nothing. He told Four, "some babies just need to cry, she had been through so much in such a short time, she was probably just having trouble adjusting." Four was struggling, I could tell that he felt like a failure in so many ways and just didn't know how to make things right. So I sent my mom over there to talk to him. I don't know what she said exactly to him, but whatever she said made him feel better and refueled about the whole situation.

* * *

I wonder what the hell is taking so long. It's been more than twenty minutes since Four has gone inside. Other than foot steps that sounded like they were headed up the stairs, I haven't heard much. Maybe I should…I reach for the door handle, turning it careful not to make a sound. Damn it, the door is locked. If I need to enter, I will surely have to break the damn door down.

"You little shit, after everything I did for you," I hear…my guess is that is Marcus yelling at Four. All I know is he better not have hurt Sara. I take a deep breath, trying to force my hearing to extend further out. I can hear what sounds like Four's voice, stern but muffled saying something back. If I know Four, he is probably giving a piece of his mind back to Marcus. "Go, now! Get out of my face, you piece of shit," I hear loud and clear, I have no doubt in my mind that was Four. I prepare myself for what's to come, legs apart I hold up my pistol ready for Marcus' escape. Hoping I was right that he would choose the back door to escape through. I hold my breath, readying myself. Adrenaline rushes through my whole body as I hear the clicking of the door being unlocked and the creaking of it being opened.

"Freeze, you are under arrest! Get your hands in the air," I yell out, once Marcus comes crashing through the door. Marcus looks stunned to see me. "Arrest? For what? Babysitting my granddaughter," he yells out.

"Yeah right, babysitting, is that what they are calling kidnapping these days, you son of a bitch. Turn around and put your hands behind your head. You are under arrest for child endangerment and kidnapping," I say, not letting my gun falter for one second. He finally lets out a loud sigh, turning around placing his hands behind his head.

'This is ridiculous," he says with nothing but hatred in his voice. "I demand to know where you are taking me."

"Down to Candor... but don't worry, with any luck they'll take good care of you. They just love child abusers like you," I say, once I have his wrists bound tight in the handcuffs. I guide him down the three steps and on to the streets of Abnegation. I look up at the same time Four comes out of the front door of the house with Sara safely in his arms. I have never felt more relieved before until this very moment. I'm so thankful to see the little Princess we have all grown to love more than anything, safe and sound. Once we have her safely in the arms of Tris' parents, we will stop at nothing until we get her mother back safely as well. I just hope we aren't too late, because Four will never forgive himself if something ever happens to Tris.

Who knows, maybe he will be so devastated if something were to happen to Tris that he would turn to guys instead. Wouldn't be the first time we all thought he was gay, I think to myself.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope everyone is staying safe and well during these hard times! **

**Don't forget to leave me your comments, especially given that it is my first time writing in Zeke's POV. **

**I love reading them and seeing what you all think of the chapters! **

**See you next time with a new chapter of "To love again".**

**Brainstormed with FDFobsessed**

**Take care, be safe, and like always, happy reading!  
Trini**


	65. Chapter 64

**Happy Reading Everyone! **

******Please be on the look out for the Trigger warning: There will be some graphic child abuse within this chapter, if you don't feel comfortable reading it, please skip over the indicated part below.**

**Chapter 64**

**Tris P.O.V**

_**Last time on A Love Like No Other**_

"_We don't want any witnesses," Lauren says, turning back to me with a smirk that sends chills down my spine. I watched her as she pulled a syringe out of her back pocket. I begin to struggle even further, for fear of what might be in the syringe, and for what they plan to do to me._

"_What is that?" I say loudly, trying to free myself, but it's no use, I can't move. I'm forced to sit here and take whatever they want to do to me next. I don't even want to think about what that entails right now. _

"_Oh just a little something special…I heard it's nearly ten times as worse as the serum that you get for your fear landscape. I got it from Jeanine Mathews before she was caught."She continues, bringing the syringe in contact with my neck. Fuck! The last thing I see before my eyes close is Al's figure in the shadows turning around and leaving me at the mercy of my worst enemies. _

* * *

"And what should we do with this homewrecker?" Lauren asks, gesturing over to me. Funny how she insists that I'm a "homewrecker," as if she ever had a chance with my Tobias. Please!

"Do with her as you wish. She is nothing but wasted space as far as I'm concerned." Marcus spits out. My struggling precious little girl, as she hangs off of his shoulder, her arms are stretched out reaching for me to take her back, yelling for me to help her.

"Marcus, NO! Please don't do this," I plead, screaming with all the strength that I have left in me. My head hangs down defeated, as I know there is no stopping this. I take a deep breath, willing myself not to cry. Not willing to give them the satisfaction of knowing they broke me, but once again I fail to do so, as the tears betray me and drop from my eyes.

"Shut up! If you know what's good for you," Marcus yells at Sara. But his tone and the volume of his voice only adds to her already scared state, causing her to cry even louder and thrash in his arms even more. "Well I see that you and that good for nothing son of mine already taught her the act of defiance. Well I guess I'll just have to teach her a lesson or two, lets see how many times it takes for her to learn to SHUT UP!" He continues on, his threats of harming my daughter sends chills down my spine. "You should have listened to me Beatrice…you should have learned to keep your place back in Abnegation. But you just couldn't listen could you, you had to go chase after that good for nothing damn son of mine. Tell me, do you really think he never took advantage of you not being there? That he didn't have his fill of the numerous beautiful girls in Dauntless? For that I am at least proud of him, I'm sure he had plenty of girls at his disposal. After having you as his first, he needed the feel of a real woman. Like Lauren here, I'm sure she could show him a really good time," he continues to belittle me with his hurtful words. I close my eyes, wishing to not hear him trying to hurt me. I know otherwise, I know the real truth of what Tobias and I truly have. I won't let him or anyone else tell me different, not now, not ever! I won't let him poison my mind against Tobias' and my relationship.

"I said shut up, you stupid girl," Marcus continues to yell at my sweet little girl. Only this time, he has taken her by the shoulders and has begun to shake her almost violently. I scream and thrash in my chair even harder, wishing to put an end to this nightmare, but there is no use, my retrains won't give, not even a little. I am stuck here powerless to watch and do absolutely nothing to help my baby girl.

* * *

**Trigger Warning:**

My eyes refuse to close, as they are glued on my precious little girl, wishing for nothing more than for our places to be swapped right this very minute. What I would give to endure this for her. I didn't think things could get any worse than this, but boy was I wrong as I was forced to sit and watch my daughter take slap after slap from that despicable monster. I yell as loud as I can trying to get Marcus to stop, but he pays no attention to me. I then struggle with all my might trying to get the restraints on my wrists to give, but they won't, instead I can feel the warm sticky liquid running down my hands. Which tells me without a doubt that the restraints have cut into me, but for some strange reason I don't feel it, I feel nothing but terror overwhelming me and it's too much to bare. I yell at the top of my lungs wishing for someone in this room to pay me an ounce of attention, just enough for me to beg them to end this, to help save her, not me. Somehow I have to get Sara out of this. I don't care what they do to me, I just need to save my baby girl. I have been through and seen some awful things in my life, but this is the most painful thing I have ever had to endure. To sit here and have to watch my own child suffer is the worst thing in the world and I don't wish it upon anyone. Tobias, where are you? We need you now more than ever before!

"Shut her up," I hear Marcus spit out. I see Peter unfreeze from his spot and he marches towards me back swinging his hand at full force on my right cheek. Instantly my head gets thrown to the side as his continuous blows hit me hard. I expect for my face to be on fire from his blows, but instead I don't feel anything. It must be all the adrenaline that is running through my veins right now.

**End of trigger**

* * *

"Peter. Peter, please, don't let him do this to her. Not to an innocent child, she has nothing to do with any of you. Please! Do what you want to me, but please let Sara go. Please," I beg of him. I was stupid enough to let some hope sink in, but it quickly died when I saw the evil smirk on his disgusting face, just before he turned back to the scene before us.

"Don't beg stiff, it won't do you any good here," Lauren says. "But don't worry, once you and that little bastard kid of yours is gone… I'll be there to care for Four, to help him move on. He will be all mine, and you and your little bastard kid will be finally out of his life for good." Lauren says, smiling in victory, like she has won.

"He will never want you, he doesn't love you, don't you get it!" I spit out, wanting to get a rise out of her. I am rewarded with another slap to the face, it's so hard it whips my head to the side. Oddly once again, I find myself wondering why it is that I don't feel the sting from the force of the hit that I just endured.

"What I don't get is how someone so hot like Four can be with someone like you… I mean look at you, you look like a child, do you even need a bra?" Molly jumps right in. I roll my eyes, of course she would say that. Anything to make herself feel superior while making others feel beneath her.

When my eyes land on my precious baby girl, I can no longer hold the tears back as I watched Marcus' hands leave a very still Sara. No, oh please, no! She isn't moving, her little chest isn't moving. Please God no!

"What did you fucking do, you vile monster?" I spit out at Marcus, the hatred in my veins is multiplied by the thousands. I swear if I ever get freed, I will kill him with my own bare hands. "You son of a bitch, I will kill you!" I continue to yell at the top of my lungs. I don't care what he does to me now, kill me, hit me...it doesn't matter anymore. Sara and Tobias were the only thing in this world that mattered to me. They were all I ever wanted or needed in this damn life. Now one of them is lying unmoving on the concrete, dirty floor right by Marcus' foot. I can't seem to look anywhere but her. Wishing I could just go to her, pick her up and hold her one more time. Wishing that my touch and my unconditional love would be enough to pump life back into her small body. My vision blurs with more unshed tears, I don't care anymore who sees them. Let them think I'm weak or emotional. I just don't care, not anymore.

"Put your hands up!" I hear a series of voices coming from the right side of the room. I look up, my heart drops seeing the love of my life pointing a gun at his abusive father. Zeke and a few of our other friends from Dauntless are standing right behind him, holding their guns up aiming towards Peter, Drew, Molly and Lauren. "It's over. You're under arrest," someone else yells out. My eyes are glued on Tobias as his whole body stiffens when he takes in the sight of our baby girl laying on the concrete floor. For a split second I watch him as all these mixed emotions of love, grief, heartache, and then anger wash over his face. I can see it in his eyes, that he is going to kill his "son of a bitch"of a father.

A part of me wants nothing more for that son of a bitch killer to die a slow and agonizing death, but the other part of me, knows the cost of what the murder of Marcus would be. Even if it's absolutely justified, if Marcus dies by Tobias' hands, Tobias will join his father and our daughter by dying also, but his death would be from the law. A world without Tobias and Sara… is a world not worth living for me.

"Four!" I yell out, trying to get his attention. I can see the anger taking a hold of him like never before. "FOUR!" I try again and fail miserably. "TOBIAS!" I finally yell out, not caring who hears me call him by his real name. I watch him take a step and then another step closer towards his father, his right hand, the dominant one is in a tight fist so hard that I can see his knuckles are turning white. Once again I struggle against my restraints, I feel the sticky warm liquid running down my wrists again and flowing onto my hands… but again, I don't feel the pain that should be present there. Why, I don't know.

"We got you, Tris," Uriah says from behind me, as he frees my wrists."You're going to be okay...we got you." I feel my wrists being released, as I can now finally bring them around to my front. He bends down in front of me, freeing my ankles from their restraints as well. I rub the life back into my wrists, that's weird, they should be throbbing, shouldn't they?

"Zeke!" I yell out, grateful that he at least has turned towards me, giving me some attention. "Stop him, Please!" I say as loud as I can, pointing towards Tobias and his father. Tobias holds a very bloody Marcus by the throat.

"You spineless, abusive, mother fucking vile monster! I swear I will kill you with my own bare hands," Tobias spits out, throwing his good for nothing father on the dirty floor, kicking him repeatedly.

"Tobias, NO!" I scream, raising myself up from my chair, as I race over to Tobias to stop him before it's too late. I place my hand on his bicep, hoping my familiar touch will finally get him to stop, but he doesn't, as he throws his arm up, moving my hand off of his bicep. He isn't Tobias right now. No, he is definitely Four.

"Hey, I said hold it right there," A voice yells out from behind us, as what I can only describe as a commotion breaks out at the same time as Tobias continues on with his out of control rage.

"You son of a bitch, I will kill you!" Tobias yells out, not hesitating for one moment, as he delivers blow after blow. Suddenly a loud pop goes off, my ears start to ring, as Tobias finally freezes in place. He is no longer in a rage or out of control, instead he looks… stunned. When he finally turns towards me, his eyes widen in complete shock. My eyebrows crease together from the sudden confusion. What is happening right now? Just as I am about to ask, Tobias begins to cough, choking up blood. He collapses to the floor right next to his badly beaten father, his eyes widen with sudden fear, as he stares back at me.

"No. No. No!" I cry out, falling to my knees beside Tobias. "Please, Tobias, not you too,"I cry out, my hands are frantic looking for the visible wounds, but I can't seem to find one. Oh please God, what is happening. I need to find the wound, I need to get the bleeding to stop now before it's too late.

"Tris," Tobias chokes out, I can see it in his eyes, the battle that he is fighting. "Tell Tobias... that I'm sorry. That I wanted to finally be the good mother, the kind of mother that he should have had…" What the? "Tell him…that I loved him. Take… care… of… him, Tris," Tobias says. I'm so confused by his words, why would he say these things.

My confusion continues to overwhelm me, I look up seeing that what I am hearing isn't exactly matching up to what I am seeing. I watch a frantic Zeke pinning a very upset Lauren down on the ground, restraining her. Yet his words don't match up to anything that I am seeing him do before my eyes.

"Shauna! Shauna, please baby look at me. Stay with me, baby. Baby, please," Zeke cries out. Shauna? No, that's Lauren. What is going on.

I shut my eyes as tight as I can, wishing that I could figure out what the hell is happening right now. When I open my eyes again the world that I saw right before me is no longer the world that I am seeing now. What the hell? I stare off, to what appears to be Zeke placing pressure onto what I can only assume is a wound… on an unconscious Shauna. I feel the very familiar feeling of a warm and sticky liquid, as my hands are placing pressure of their own on a wound. I shut my eyes for a moment, not knowing what to expect when I look back down at what should be a very wounded, very hurt, Tobias.

"Tris," I hear Tobias' voice call out my name. His voice sounds strong and fierce, and strangely not coming from beneath me. I open my eyes, taking in a deep and steady breath. Once I do open them I am stunned to see who it is that I am indeed helping. Evelyn? What the hell. I look up towards the sound of my name being called again. I watch as Tobias rushes towards me and his now dying mother.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know I have kept you all waiting for so long with this chapter inTris' POV, but I couldn't help myself with the cliffhanger. See you all next time with a new chapter of "To Love Again."**

**Brainstormer with: FDFobsessed **

**Like always, stay safe, practice social distancing and stay healthy! **

**Happy Reading everyone!**

**Trini**


	66. Chapter 65

**Happy Reading Everyone! Don't forget to leave me those comments below! I wanna know what you guys think of this chapter please. **

**Chapter 65**

**Shauna P.O.V**

I sit frozen in my seat as we wait for Four to join us. Zeke plays back the footage of not only Tris' kidnapping, but Sara's as well. It disgusts me so much how these people that no longer even belong in our compound just walk right in like they own the place and kidnap our members. I mean come on, that wasn't even a decent wig that Molly chick had on. I mean was the daycare worker like, blind? I know they have been really overwhelmed ever since half of the Dauntless members got shipped to the fence. But, it served them right after having a hand in what could have been a mass murder of one of the largest factions in the city. They are lucky they didn't get the death sentence for what they did, stupid idiots. And come on, you gotta be kidding me? How is it that no one even notices two dorks carrying a knocked out blonde on their shoulders? Seriously? Did everyone just forget their coffee this morning?

I watch as more and more people come filing in, some of them I'm not surprised that they would be here, but others I am totally surprised that they even came here to help. The tall blonde guy that was in Tris' initiation class walks in with determination written all over his face. Right, I think his name is Will. Right behind him walks in his girlfriend, Christina. She stares down embarrassingly at the floor as she moves to the empty seat between Will and I. I glance at her through the corner of my eye, I can see the guilt that she carries from how she treated Tris by her demeanor. I know in someway she had her reasons for acting out like she has towards Tris. After all, she thought Tris was someone that she could trust with all of her secrets, someone that trusted her with all of theirs. I can only imagine that she felt betrayed by the one person that she thought was her best friend. Although Tris had her reasons to keep her in the dark, and good reasons at that, it doesn't undo the hurt that was caused by all the lies. It was a complete overreaction on Christina's part though, for not listening and understanding why Tris did what she did. Maybe that is why she is here now, to correct her wrong doings.

Finally Zeke walks in, with Four right on his tail. From the moment Zeke told me about Tris and Sara's disappearance, I knew Four must be beating himself up. I have always known how deep Fours' feelings have always run for not only Tris, but for his daughter Sara as well. They are what keeps him going, after all, they mean everything to him. I have always known that, even before Zeke knew. But he doesn't need to know about that.

* * *

**Flash back**

I don't understand what he sees in that little goodies two shoes. I mean sure she is tall and pretty, she also flaunts exactly what she has to all the guys…but come on, have better taste than that at least. Doesn't Zeke see it, doesn't he see that she will open her legs up to anyone that asks her to? Doesn't he know that he deserves better than that? I'm glad Four had the brains enough to say no to Zeke and her little scheme to go on a double date with them. Four may not be looking for anyone here in Dauntless, but at least he has a strong enough will to say no.

Last week, I had to ask Four to help me train. I had and still have so many mixed emotions on that front… how could a transfer be so good at training? He, who has only four fears which has never even been heard of before, and now it is looking as if he will be ranking really high in the fights. Then you have me, a Dauntless born no less, who is failing at every turn. It was so embarrassing. Luckily Four didn't mind helping me at all. Although he and Zeke are close, I know Four feels more comfortable with me on some levels. For one thing, unlike Zeke, I don't push for answers to questions about his past life in Abnegation. Especially answers to questions that I know are too personal for him or that he is visibly not comfortable answering. Since the day I met Four, I knew immediately that he would talk when he was damn good and ready. You also have to be okay with the fact that he may never feel comfortable opening up to you about certain things in his past on some level. Another thing I realized about Four is that it doesn't take a genius to see that he has been through alot of painful things in his life. I may not know exactly what he has been through, but from day one you could tell the weight that he carries on his shoulders. Whatever it was…it ran deep. Everyone is entitled to their privacy though, and I always respected that.

Of course last week while we were training together on some level that all changed between us. Four and I were practicing fighting and as he was demonstrating to me how to get out of certain situations, I told him not to hold back. At first he hated the thought of going full strength on me, but understood it wouldn't help me if he did hold back. At one point, he had me pinned to the floor and both of us were breathing the same air. We both quickly broke apart...I didn't want to give him any ideas, that I wanted anything more. After all, I've been in love with Zeke since we were both in diapers. Although he is too stupid to know that. That was when it happened, Four finally opened up to me. He told me all about the love of his life, Beatrice. How she plans to join him here in Dauntless. I knew there was more to the story than what he was telling me, but that he was telling me about this girl at all, meant so much to me. I too confessed about my love that I felt for Zeke to him. Although I couldn't hide the embarrassment when he confessed that he already figured as much.

"Hey there. Where are you off to?" Four asks to catch up to me. I turn letting him see the anger in my eyes.

"You know about Zeke being with that Maria chick don't you?" He asks me, while pressing his lips into a straight line. He looks down at his watch, for what, I don't know. "We have a few hours before curfew," Four points out. "Wanna go let off some steam in the training room?" He suggested, I nod my head yes, as we headed towards the training room and straight for the punching bags. Four told me last week what helps him the most on the bags is to picture the one person that you desire to hit the most on the punching bag. I do just that with Miss goodies two shoes, Maria. Take that, you bitch!

* * *

**Flashback ends**

"Will you be okay if I go with Four to Abnegation? I just don't think…" Zeke begins to explain, but I cut him off, crashing my lips against his. I just love how thoughtful he can be at times. He may be a big goofball most of the time, but sometimes he can be a ball full of love too.

"I couldn't agree more. He needs you, go. I'll go to Abnegation and keep my eye on Tris," I say, cradling his face, as our eyes gaze at each other.

"Just be careful," he pleads. "No funny business, please. Just keep an eye on things, if anything, I mean anything happens, just call me or Four…" he says, I can see the battle within him, as he wants to be in two places at once. But I get it… Four needs all the support he can get right now with his family being kidnapped and being in two different places. God only knows what they are both going through right now with those psycho's. That's one thing I have always loved about those two together, they have always had each other's backs, no matter what. Zeke will watch out for Four, to make sure he doesnt get himself into anything that he can't handle. But I also know that Four needs to know that someone is also watching out for Tris until he can get to her. That person might as well be me. I know for a fact that Four trusts me enough to know I won't let anything bad happen to Tris until he can get there himself. After all, it's just babysitting right? How much trouble can I get myself into?

The journey to the factionless sector takes us no time at all. Of course, it did help that we didn't need to waste any time at all waiting for the train. We were lucky that it arrived just moments after we reached the rooftop. Thankfully Lynn hasn't said much the whole way there, but then again, saying nothing is saying a lot even for her. She did however have plenty to say back in the compound, but was quickly shut down by Zeke and Four. They practically gave her an ultimatum, do what you are told and no more... If you can't do that, they said they would have no problem replacing her. That was the gist of how the conversation went. Lynn stomped off biting her tongue. Although she did want to give AL a piece of her mind, she also didn't want to be left behind, because of her inability to control her big mouth.

Al on the other hand, couldn't stop talking. I threatened to throw his ass out of the moving train, once or twice while we were on our way to the Factionless sector. I'm sure I could find my way without him, somehow. Nothing he could say can justify for his stupidity for what he did to his so-called friend. Not to mention him being such a coward to have just left Tris there all alone defenseless, with those "misfit Dauntless wannabes."

We arrive at the building in Abnegation, Al claims that it's the one that he came across Tris and the misfits. We all creep in as slowly as possible, not wanting to be seen or heard by them. Al was right about one thing though, this building is coming apart at the seems. The walls are falling down and the windows that used to be there are nonexistent. Making it very easy to hide in the shadows close by, so we can keep an eye on Tris without running the risk of being seen.

The sight before me is nearly too painful to watch, as Lynn bites down on her bottom lip to the point where I think she might draw out her own blood. Her knuckles turn white, as she pulls out the dagger from her back pocket. I shake my head from side to side, telling her with no words, no. Those are not our orders from Four and Zeke. We are there only to watch and wait. Although I am really second guessing those orders right now, especially with the scene that is playing out before us. Al looks as if he is about to throw up whatever he had last eaten, as his complexion begins to turn an odd shade of green, as we are all forced to stand here and watch the girl that we have all come to care about wither in extreme pain. Tears are falling down Tris' face like a damn waterfall. Peter and the others are keeping their distance from her, so I assume Tris' reaction isn't from a physical attack. Although as my eyes focus on her further, I can now see the bruises that are forming on her face. She screams out in agony and when her eyes open they are extremely glossy, that's when I realize that whatever has her in such distress isn't physical, it has to be mental.

I recall Zeke mentioning to me that Al saw them with a syringe. I wonder what the hell they gave her, to have her act like this? Whatever it is, it's nothing I have ever seen before. Not in Dauntless, anyway.

"Not so tough now are ya, T-r-i-s." Peter says, taunting Tris, laughing at the state that she is in. What a fucking prick! I swear I will kill that bastard right now, if he doesn't shut his damn mouth this very minute.

"Yeah look at her, she's crying, just like a child." That Molly chick continues. I still can't believe anyone in their right mind would have mistaken Molly for Tris… They don't even look anything alike. Tris is way prettier and definitely a much better person than this bitch.

"I don't even know what Four sees in this bitch…she isn't even pretty and has nothing to physically offer him. Can she even get him off in bed?" Lauren continues, as she slowly walks up to Tris' withering form, with an open hand as she swings down hard on Tris' face, back handing her. That bitch! "I can give him so much more than you can. Don't you see he deserves better than you, Tris?" Lauren says, with some wide ass "crazy eyes." How the fuck did I not see that she was this batshit crazy all these years that she was in Dauntless? Sure, I always knew that her crazy obsession with Four was beyond what it should be, but she was always such a good friend to me. Well, when Four wasn't on her mind, that is, which wasn't often to be honest, now that I think about it. Okay so maybe Lauren has always had a few screws loose and I didn't notice until now.

Suddenly large popping sounds break throughout the entire room, as a bunch of people that are dressed as Dauntless members barge onto the scene before us. Only I don't recognize any of these people. Whoever they are, they are not Dauntless members, that's for sure. I hold back Lynn, as she wants nothing more than to jump right into the scene that is breaking out before us. But because I am not sure of who's team is who's, I decide to hold her back for now. Instead, I look up at Al to see if he can shed any light to who they are, and if he can clear this up for us, as all hell breaks loose before us.

"Evelyn." Al finally blurts out, as he watches an older woman walk in the room that is dressed in all the mixed colors of our factions. Evelyn? Who the fuck is that? "She is the leader of the factionless," Al answers my unspoken question. I'm speechless, I didn't even know that the factionless had any leaders.

From the corner of my eye, I watch helplessly as Peter pulls out a gun and begins to shoot towards the factionless. Just then, more people dressed in all black appear, they all begin fighting and some even use their weapons. I finally begin to notice the newcomers, Zeke, Four, and Uriah. Uriah goes straight towards Tris, pulling out his knife, he cuts her free from her restraints.

"We got you, Tris," Uriah says from behind her, as he frees her wrists."You're going to be okay...we got you." He continues to say to her, trying to ease her pain. But he doesn't know the reasoning behind her fear and extreme pain. Her eyes continue to be glossy and filled with so much fear. It's obvious to me that whatever it is they gave her, she is still being affected by it right now.

Tris quickly gets up from her chair, yelling for Zeke's attention."Stop him, Please!" She yells out, this only confuses Zeke even more. As Tris seems to be gesturing towards an empty wall across the room. "Tobias, NO!" Tris yells out. This also grabs Four's attention, as he misses a block from Drew and gets hits in the head. He quickly shrugs it off and knocks Drew out with a jab to his chin. But he becomes quickly distracted again, as some other people corner him into yet another fight. Lauren stands back, watching the scene unfold before her to her amusement. I watch as she lifts her gun up towards Tris.

"No!" I scream out, stepping out of the shadows.

"Shauna!" I hear Zeke's voice say, as two pops go off from behind me, I instantly fall to the floor, as pain overwhelms my entire body. I watch as the scene continues to unfold before me, unable to move. Something shakes me, but I can't turn to see what. All I can see is what is happening in front of me. As I watch the woman Al called Evelyn, run behind Uriah, hitting him over the head with some metal looking thing. Uriah's eyes roll backwards as he collapses to the ground. Oh god no, please. Evelyn doesn't stop, doesn't flinch, as she rushes past the many people that are fighting and runs towards Tris. For a split second I feel helpless because I can't help Tris…I fear that she will leave Sara motherless. But to my surprise, Evelyn jumps right in front of Tris, taking a bullet for her instead. A bullet that I can only imagine came from Lauren's gun. Tris holds on to Evelyn's body, as they both exchange words. I am grateful at this moment for this unknown woman. I finally notice I am no longer withering in pain. No, instead I don't feel anything but numbness. Oh no, why can't I feel anything right now! What is going on?

"Shauna! Shauna, please baby, look at me. Stay with me, baby. Baby, please," I hear Zeke cry out from above me. I fight the darkness with all my might wanting to stay awake, wanting to stay with him, the only man that I have ever truly loved. But I know the battle is useless, as I feel every part of me begin to numb from the cold. The last thing I hear before my eyes close completely are Zeke's last words to me…"I love you so much baby. Please stay with me." I wish I could tell him I love him too, that I will always be with him.

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow, that was a really intense chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading from yet another POV. Don't forget to comment below.**

**See you all next time with the next chapter of "To Love Again."**

**Brainstormed: with FDFobessed**

**Stay safe and healthy everyone and like always, Happy Reading.**

**Trini**


	67. Chapter 66

**Happy Reading Everyone! **

**Don't forget to leave me those comments, I want to hear from all of you.**

**Chapter 66**

**Tobias' P.O.V**

I hated the thought of leaving Sara, but I had no choice in the matter. Call it a father's over protectiveness or simply a father's love for his little girl, but the last thing I wanted to do was be separated from my daughter after everything that she had just been through by the hands of Marcus. Seeing Sara locked up in a closet by that Monster…was my worst nightmare come true, one of them at least. For me it brought back so many horrific memories of my childhood that I had vowed to myself that my little girl would never have to endure. The moment I had her back in my arms all I wanted to do was to keep her there and never let her go ever again. I want to make sure she is always safe and loved, and that she never has to endure anything close to what she just had to with Marcus, ever again. But I knew keeping her in my arms wasn't an option for me, because I needed to go and rescue Tris. I knew taking Sara with me wouldn't be safe for her, plus I didn't want her to go through any more trauma, and seeing her mother held captive would be just that, more trauma.

I was pleased and so relieved inside when Andrew and Natalie offered to watch Sara for me and keep her safe while I went to rescue their daughter. I have seen first hand what great lengths Natalie has gone to for both Tris and Sara. I remember back when I first found out about Sara's existence, Natalie would watch over Sara while Tris attended school. She even helped out around Marcus' house to help prevent Tris from being on the receiving end of Marcus' rage.

I remember the day we met in Candor for the DNA test. I still hated the thought of having to get us all tested…because there was no doubt in my mind that Sara was indeed my daughter. I hated the thought that Tris would think that I didn't trust her while I was in Dauntless or that I had thought otherwise. Sure, I was scared shitless at the thought of being a dad, who wouldn't be? But I never doubted Tris' loyalty to me, not even once, I knew deep down in my heart that she loved me as much as I loved her. I knew what we had together was solid and that she would never cheat on me, just as I would never cheat on her. Natalie had arranged for Tris to travel to Candor once school was let out for the day, promising to get Sara there safely and on time for our appointment. Not only did she do that, but she also had cleaned up Marcus' house ahead of time, as well as had dinner warming in the oven. Marcus had never suspected a thing, and that was all thanks to Natalie's kindness. So when she offered to watch and keep Sara safe, I didn't second think it. I knew my baby girl would be taken care of and protected with Natalie until Tris and I could return and bring her back home to Dauntless. I just nodded and handed her the baby. But not before kissing Sara's sweet little head and telling her that her daddy loved her more than anything in this world, and that I would be back as soon as I could with her mommy. I intend on keeping that promise to her, if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

Honestly I thought it would take much longer to find the abandoned building that Al spoke about, but overall I found it somewhat easily. Perhaps it was the loud gunfire that tipped us off to exactly which building it was.

Zeke and I both glanced at each other with alarm, altering our steps. Shauna and Lynn had their orders, they were not to take any action and were to only observe from the shadows until we got there. They were to keep their eyes on Tris, to make sure she didn't need help. Did something happen for them to jump the gun? A gun, were Shauna and Lynn packing? I wasn't aware that they were.

"What the fuck?" Uriah says, at the same time as the others began to chime in. Although I don't hear every word that each one of them has to say, I know the jest of their thoughts. It's the same thoughts that Zeke and I are having right now. We both take one more glance at each other before we begin to race down the deserted streets of the Factionless sector. I don't think about anything else but my Tris, as my feet quickly meet the pavement. I push my legs to go faster than they have ever moved before, needing to get to Tris as fast as possible. I need her to be safe for Sara and I, or our lives will never be the same again.

We step just a few feet away from the main door, but I remember Al said there was a side door that was better hidden. Without saying a word, I point towards the side of the building, signaling everyone to go that way instead. We find the broken door barely hanging on its hinges, as we carefully move the door aside as we slip through the small leeway that we give ourselves. The continuous sound of popping gunfire is very nerve racking, I can only hope that Tris, Shauna and Lynn are alright.

We rush towards the gunfire, not hesitating to think twice about our own safety. As we rush through the halls of the building, I can't help but notice all the falling down walls and the giant holes that are definitely an easy access to get in and out of this building, along with all the broken windows and the missing doors.

"Alright listen up everyone," I whisper to them. I don't even bother to turn around. "Uriah, your job is to get Tris out of this building as quickly as possible. Zeke, you get Shauna and Lynn out of here. Take Marlene with you for backup. The rest of you…lets see if we can stop whatever it is that is going on here," I demand. I pull my pistol out, taking the safety off just in case I end up needing it. They all nod their heads to me, getting their own weapons out and ready for whatever is to come. We make our way into the crossfire. I glance around, I see Drew, Molly, and Peter all fighting against people that are disguised as Dauntless members. Only I don't recognize any of them at all and their fighting skills are nowhere near the Dauntless level. Which tells me they must be factionless. What the hell do these fucking idiots think they are doing? My eyes fall on Molly's bloody figure. She looks just as bad as the day that Tris nearly beat her to death during their practice fight. A part of me relishes in this for a moment because she got what she deserved.

Half of me wishes we could just grab Tris, Lynn and Shauna and make a run for it. I know on some level that we probably could get out unscathed, as everyone seems to be lost in fighting with one another. But at the same time, I am reminded that we are Dauntless and we are sworn to protect the city, to stop people from killing each other. Grabbing the girls and making a run for it, would only prove our cowardly ways. Shit.

"Uriah, go get Tris and untie her and get her out of here now!" I ordered him. He nods, putting his gun inside the back of his pants, as he pulls out his dagger instead to cut Tris free. I run up to a man that looks close to my size and I surprise him from behind, knocking him unconscious. I stop him from beating Molly to a pulp, not that I blame him though, she's annoying as all hell. Then I turn around, watching those that are disguised as Dauntless members… they seem to not be fighting each other. They are only fighting against the small group that were responsible for Tris' kidnaping. What the hell? What does the factionless have to gain for fighting against Molly, Peter, Drew, and Lauren?

I suddenly turn my focus back on Tris. As Uriah says something behind her, as he finally breaks through the rope that has bound her wrists. He continues to say something to Tris that I can only imagine is something to sooth her, as he moves now to untie her legs next. But that's not what bewilders me as I watch the scene unfold before me. No, it's Tris' actions to the scene before her. For some reason, her actions and reactions don't match up with the unfolding scene before her. She looks frantic and tortured towards an empty wall like someone or something is there. The look on her face, sends chills down my spine.

"Zeke!" Tris yells out, trying to grab his attention. He stops dead in his tracks, surprised by the tone in her voice, but he never lowers his gun that is pointing towards Peter. "Stop him, Please!" Tris cries out, gesturing once again towards the still empty wall. What the fuck?

I am about to step forward when an unexpected blow to the back of my head knocks me nearly to the floor. I quickly force myself to gain back some control over my own body, ignoring the throbbing pain in the back of my head. Son of a bitch! The man that I took down earlier, has come to and is looking rather pissed off and ready to take his shit out on me. We both back up a few feet from each other, as we begin circling around each other, then we both hold up our fists ready to block or throw the next punch.

"You must be Tobias," he says. How the fuck does he know who I am? "What's wrong Mamma's boy? You can't handle being a real man and taking it," the man begins to taunt me. Mamma's boy, what the fuck is he talking about? "Evelyn told us we had to help you out and rescue that little girl. She told us that if we helped you... you would join us. You are important to us, for our cause," he continues, laughing and sizing me up. Their cause? What the fuck is this asshole talking about? "But honestly, I don't think she is right," he says, as he finally shuts up and takes a swing at me. Thankfully, he is an unskilled fighter. I duck out of the way of his pathetic jab and uppercut his chin. While his head is thrown back, I take the opportunity to punch him as hard as I can again in the face. I watch as his eyes roll to the back of his head as he goes down again. Take that, you dumbass!

"Tobias, NO!" Tris screams, I turn back towards her in time to watch as she lifts herself out of the chair and races towards the empty wall. She freezes, as tears begin to fall down her face, her hands are frozen in mid air and she has a look of horror on her face that I have never seen before.

"Hey, I said hold it right there," a screeching voice yells out. The sound of that voice sends chills down my spine, as I know exactly who that person is, Lauren. Fuck! I turn in time to see that it is in fact Lauren, and she is holding a damn gun towards Tris' direction. The scene before me happens so fast…suddenly a small, black clothed figure flies towards Tris as it blocks her with their own body and takes the bullet that comes flying out of Lauren's gun that was meant for Tris. my mouth drops open as I realize that this person just saved my girl's life, and in return saved mine. I know a life without Tris… wouldn't be worth living. I owe whoever this is everything right now.

"No. No. No!" Tris cries out, with tears streaming down her face even faster than before, as she cries out my name over and over again and falls to the floor, holding on to the person that saved her life. I may not know exactly what is going on with her, but I do know that it is heartbreaking to watch her like this. I love her more than anything in this world and I can't stand to see my girl in this much pain. I know that if I had to hold her and she was dying in my arms... I would die right along with her. Just like she is doing now.

"Tris," I called out towards her. I finally have the chance to race towards her, but I stop in my tracks when I see Shauna who was hiding in the shadows this whole time, finally stepping out. She appears to yell something, as she fires at Lauren but misses her by only inches. Lauren turns towards Shauna, not bothering to see if she hit Tris her target, and shoots a few rounds towards Shauna instead. Oh god, no! Not Shauna.

"Shauna! Shauna, please baby look at me. Stay with me, baby. Baby, please," Zeke cries out, as he falls down on his knees, he appears to be applying pressure against Shauna's wounds, trying to stop the bleeding.

I shut my eyes as tight as I can, wishing that all of this would turn out to be one giant nightmare, but to my extreme disappointment, the scene is the same when I reopen them. I curse under my breath, FUCK! We need to get the fuck out of here and now, before its too fucking late. I rush towards Tris, who is holding the person that took the bullet for her, she has their head in her lap. As I finally get a few feet closer to her... I then see who the person truly is that saved the love of my life. Oh no, it's Evelyn. Oh God, no! It can't be.

I quickly fall to my knees beside them, just as Evelyn's eyes close. I know from the sight of where the bullet hit her, that she is fighting a losing battle. She was hit right in the heart. I reach my trembling fingers down to her neck to take her pulse and I feel absolutely nothing. She is already gone. She left me again and I don't know how to feel about that. True, I rejected her, I didn't want anything to do with her…but she was still my mother and on some level I never wanted any harm to come to her. Yet here she is, laying dead on the floor. She sacrificed herself to save the love of my life...to save me, because she knew I wouldn't have a life without Tris.

"Tobias, I'm so sorry," Tris sniffles. "I thought…I thought she was you…" Tris tries to explain. But I can see that she is still extremely disoriented and confused right now. Fuck, what did they do to her? I wiped the tear that I didn't know had fallen down my cheek and then looked around, shocked at the scene before me. Zeke is still on top of Shauna begging her to stay with him, to stay breathing and yelling for someone to help him. My heart breaks, as I silently pray that she isn't dead. Dead, like my mother already is. I continue to look around the room. Christina appears to have taken a few hits, but she seems to be alright. Will is helping her, balancing most of her weight on him. He seems to be fine. Marlene's cries break throughout the chaos and the loud screams… as she cries out for Uriah. I quickly turn my attention towards her cries. She seems to be on her knees, shaking Uriah's unconscious body on the floor. Fuck, not him too!

"We need to go, now!" I yell out. "We need to get everyone that is injured to a doctor and fast. Everyone that is not injured help with the ones that need it the most. Move it, now!" I only hope that it is in time, and we don't lose anyone else besides Evelyn.

* * *

**A/N **

**Well there you have it, the full story. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. See you all next week for the next chapter of To Love Again. **

**Brainstormed with: FDFobsessed **

**Till next time**

**Be safe, stay healthy, and like always… happy reading. **

**Trini**


	68. Chapter 67

**Happy reading everyone!**

**Don't forget to comment below, let me know what you think.**

**Ch 67**

**Tris P.O.V**

With a mixture of all the factions being involved in the shoot out, we ended up at the city's main hospital in Erudite. My nerves are really shot from the events of the past twenty four hours, but being here in Erudite sends them into overdrive. My legs haven't stopped bouncing up and down since we arrived here. Although the doctor that examined me did give me something for my anxiety, I don't think it worked very well. I wonder if part of the reason it didn't work on me is because of my Divergence. I still don't know what in the world was real and what was a product of whatever serum that Lauren injected me with. For some reason… I don't dare ask, at least not an Erudite doctor, that is.

Luckily the Doctor that did attend to me, gave me a clean bill of health, well other than a few stitches on my forehead and a few more on my forearm, and the countless number of bruises that cover my entire body. But that doesn't stop me and my body from trembling. I haven't even made an attempt to look into a mirror to see what I look like, I know I must look hideous right now.

Tobias and I remain silent as we wait for word from the others that were injured. I continue to struggle that this is all real. I won't deny that whatever Lauren injected me with, did mess me up beyond words. I could have sworn with everything in me, that what I was seeing, hearing and feeling was in fact real. I can still hear the cries and screams from Sara's little mouth as she begged me to help her, as Marcus hurt and murdered her in front of my eyes. I know for a fact that the sight of her small fragile broken body lying motionless on the floor, will forever haunt me.

Tobias hasn't really shown any emotion about the death of his mother, I can't help but feel like the other shoe may drop at any moment. I know he chose to keep her at an arm's length, he chose to stay in Dauntless and be with his family when his mother wanted something different for him. But still, she was his mother. He has already gone through the loss of losing her in the past, but I'm pretty sure it will have some kind of impact on him now.

When we first arrived at the hospital, we had a lot of the injured Dauntless and factionless people with us. Tobias carried his dead mother in his arms, while Zeke carried his unresponsive brother over his shoulders. Lynn, Marlene, and I, along with two more nameless factionless members carried a bloody and unconscious Shauna. But we couldn't risk jostling her too much while we carried her all the way here, as we feared that it would cause more damage than good if the bullet in her moved somehow. Many of the other factionless members also helped carry or balance the others that were hurt, along with the four people that I hate most right now, Lauren, Molly, Drew, and Peter.

I was beyond thankful when the nurse that attended to me offered to get me some clean scrubs to change into. Although they are dark blue, it's better than wearing my old outfit, which was covered in a mixture of both Shauna's, Evelyn's and my own blood. If I didn't know any better, it looked like I had just committed some kind of homicide.

Tobias stayed with me during the whole examination. He tried to hide the hurt in his eyes, when he glanced down at my ringless finger. My guess is that Lauren took it from me when I was under whatever serum it was that she injected me with.

I tried to distract both of us by asking what exactly happened back in Abnegation. I needed to know what had happened to our little girl…Tobias sat down holding my hand lovingly in his, as he explained to me exactly what went on between Sara and his monster of a father. Rage engulfed me, as I sat there and imagined his disgusting, selfish hands on my little girl. Tobias ensured me that Sara was okay and safe right now back in Abnegation with my parents. As for Marcus, last he knew he was on his way to a nice, cold cell back in Candor. I long for the day that I see that man behind bars for the rest of his miserable life.

"Zeke," Tobias called out, as his best friend came out of the double doors that said staff only. But Zeke's expression on his face worries me, he looks a million miles away and saddened by whatever news he has just been given by the doctors. "Zeke what is?" Tobias asks, grasping onto Zeke's shoulder for support.

"It's Uriah…he…he's in a coma. The doctor's said they don't know whether or not he will make it. He was hit over the head so hard that it caused a brain bleed. He's on life support right now," he explains the situation to us. My hand flies to my mouth, oh God, please not Uriah.

"Zeke," I start to cry out, but stop myself short. What can I say to him? Nothing will make any of this okay or better. This is all my fault, Uriah is in a coma because of me.

"Have you been updated about Shauna yet?" Tobias asks Zeke, the extreme worry on his face is evident. I know that Tobias is hurting too, after all, Shauna is the closest thing he has to a sister. Not to mention how close he has gotten to not only Zeke, but to Uriah and their mother, Hana also. If only I could somehow wish this day away, make it so it never happened. "Last thing I heard they were still working on Shauna in the operating room. I haven't gotten another update since, but she was losing so much blood. All I know is I can't lose her too," Zeke says, running his hands through his hair. A part of me is worried he might try and pull his own hair out, as I watch him continue to tug at it really hard.

"Zeke, how about some coffee?" I ask, the Abnegation in me is obviously showing. The image of my mother smiling proudly at me comes to my mind. She would expect me to comfort someone in their time of need and grief, but this isn't just anyone to me, it's Zeke. Zeke, who has always stood by the three of us, in one way or another…to help and support us, with no hesitation whatsoever. Of course, I will do whatever I can for him now and in the future.

"Sure, that would be really great Tris," Zeke says to me in a soft tone, he takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze before letting it go. I leave him and Tobias to talk.

"Tris?" I turn to see Christina stepping right next to me, surprising me once again. I nearly spilled the coffee that I was pouring into the three styrofoam cups. I can't believe my own eyes, because not only is she here, but she is talking to me right now. My eyes glance down at her arm that sits in a sling off of her shoulder, and at the bruises that are beginning to swell on her cheek right now.

"I just…I wanted to check on you to make sure you were okay, and to say that I'm really sorry for everything that I did," she says. For the first time since I have met Christina, I can see her face start to fall as the shame and guilt take over her. I nod slowly, not knowing what else to say to her. I appreciate that she is here and for what she did for me today, but I don't know how or what else to feel after everything that has happened between us.

"I have to get these coffees back to Four and Zeke," I explain to her, as I carefully maneuver the three cups in my hands and without another word, I turn around and walk back out the way I came.

* * *

It feels like hours have gone by and not a single word, not one update has been given to us about Shauna or Uriah. Tobias' hair is all tousled and tangled, clearly he has been taking his frustrations out on his hair today. It's a habit that he began doing long before our teenage years. Zeke on the other hand has made several tracks of his own on the floor from his constant pacing back and forth, while waiting for any information from the doctors. The last thing we heard Uriah was being examined a little more thoroughly, before giving their final diagnosis that he may be in fact brain dead. As time passed Tobias, Zeke and I were also joined by the other Dauntless members who were waiting on more news about both Uriah and Shauna too.

Of course some of the factionless were still waiting close by too, as they wanted more information about their peers. Some of them actually weeped when they received the news about Evelyn's passing. To them they lost their friend, mentor, and of course their leader. But they didn't know her the way Tobias once did. I wonder if any of them actually knew just how she became factionless. It's one thing to leave your abusive husband behind, but it's a totally different thing to leave your young son who you're supposed to love with that same sadistic monster. I can't help but think if her followers would think of her the same way if they knew the truth about her actions, or should I say her lack of actions back then. But it's not my place, nor my business to intrude, or to say anything about any of that.

Marlene almost crashed to the floor when she first heard about Uriah's condition, if it wasn't for Lynn and Christina catching her, that is. Tears begin to fall from my face, as I feel nothing but the extreme guilt taking over me with every growing minute. It's not fair, it should have been me who got shot and is in there fighting for my life. All these people, people that I have grown to love and who have accepted me and my daughter as part of their family, they all risked their lives for me. To save me. Yet here I am, unscathed, while two of them may already be dead and several of them are hurt. I try not to show any emotions on my face, not wanting to be pitied by anyone here. But I suddenly feel a strong arm circle around my shoulder, holding me tighter than ever before. I let his familiar scent calm me before I lose it all together.

"This isn't your fault love, you know," Tobias whispers into my ear. Of course he would know exactly what is running through my mind. He always does. Ever since we were kids, we always knew just what the other one was thinking. "It was their choice to be there and help you, they all wanted to be there. If anything it was my fault for allowing them to," he continues just inches away from my ear, so the others don't overhear us. I shake my head, not wanting his words to sooth the burden of guilt that I suddenly find myself having. "I love you and so does everyone here…" he continues to say, I watch his eyes land on Christina, before he goes on, "Some more than others." I can't believe my ears, is he really sticking up for her?

Finally the double doors open, we watch as a man in dark blue scrubs walks towards us. I can't help but grab Tobias' hand as we all try and read the man's expressionless face for some kind of clue, but he shares nothing with us.

"I'm looking for the family of Shauna Rivers," the Doctor says, as he glances at each and everyone of us.

"I'm her sister, but...we are all family," Lynn says, with no hesitation in her voice. The Doctor sets his lips into a thin line at first, but then nods giving into Lynn's words.

"Your sister suffered nerve damage to her spine and we also had to remove her spleen," he explains. "She has lost a lot of blood, so we had to give her multiple blood transfusions. The next twenty four hours are critical, but she is young, healthy and strong. I have no doubt in my mind that she will be able to pull through," he says. We all start to relax at this good news, letting out a gush of air that we were all holding in. "But I do however have some bad news to share, though." He takes a deep breath before he continues. I can tell just by the look on his face, that the news that he is about to tell us can't be good. "It appears that the nerve damage to Shauna's spine is irreversible. We can't be certain until she wakes up, but I would suspect that she will be paralyzed from the waist down. I'm sorry I don't have better news for you all," he finishes.

"When can we see her?" Zeke asks, running his hand through his already tousled hair again.

"She's still in recovery, I would recommend only one visitor at a time for now," He says to us, as he steps aside waiting for one of us to follow him. Zeke and Lynn both look at each other for a second, but neither one of them moves.

"Tell her I love her," Lynn says. With no hesitation at all, she looks at Zeke with a warm smile. He pulls Lynn into a warm and tight embrace, whispering his gratitude to her, before releasing her and quickly following the doctor. Lynn wastes no time turning back to the rest of us, "why don't the rest of you all clear out for now… I'll call you guys if there is any change in her condition," she suggests. Many of us are taken aback by her words, the normally goofy, silly girl has now been replaced with this girl in front of us. A serious, yet loving and caring young woman. When did that happen?

But Tobias and I refuse to leave immediately, we sit down beside Lynn watching as one by one our friends leave to head home. All except Marlene, that is, who says she will sit with Lynn for a while. After all, she can't bare to leave Uriah here alone. As the hours slowly tick by, we both notice that Marlene and Lynn's eyes begin to droop. Tobias slowly untangles himself from my hold as he stands up and asks the receptionist to get a few pillows and some blankets for them. We make a makeshift bed out of the empty chairs, before helping them settle into them.

"I should get you home, after everything that you have been through… you need to rest," Tobias says gently, as he rubs circles on my back. I nod, instantly feeling the exhaustion of the day's events. But I know sleep will not be easy for me, not until I have my daughter back home, and safe and sound where she belongs. Especially after seeing what I have today.

"I want to go get Sara," I say in a determined tone. I can see the hesitation in his eyes, no doubt worried about what the effects of the day might have had on me. "Please, it would make me feel so much better knowing that she is with us, safe and sound," I plead with him. His lips turn into a frown, as he nods in agreement with me.

"If you are sure? I'm sure your parents would be more than happy to keep her for one night to let you rest. You've been through so much already," Tobias says. I take a deep breath, processing his words. I am exhausted, I can't recall one part of my body that isn't in pain right now, but nothing will keep me away from my daughter. Nothing or no one.

"Let's go," I say, smiling as I hold out my hand for him to take. He nods once again, as he takes my hand and we make our way out of the double doors of the hospital and walk towards the faction that this all started, Abnegation. Us, our love and now our family, all started there. After the day we have had, I can't think of any other way then to end it with all of us together again as a family.

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow, what a rough chapter to get through. Don't forget to comment below to let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**See you all next week for a new chapter of To Love Again. **

**Brainstormed: With FDFobsessed **

**Take care and stay safe everyone, and like always, happy reading! **

**Trini**


	69. Chapter 68

**Happy Reading Everyone!**

**Chapter 68**

**Tobias' POV**

It doesn't take long for us to arrive back in Abnegation, but given the hour, it doesn't surprise me at all. I am still apprehensive about picking up Sara from her grandparents' house. It has nothing to do with not wanting her with us where she absolutely belongs, but more with my concern for Tris. I still have no idea what she was injected with, let alone what she had experienced while being under the drug. All I know is what I saw, which wasn't much. Tris was really confused and she was seeing things that were not really happening at the time. I can't even imagine how she must have felt during the whole time she was being held captive by those fucking idiots. I can't help but have these mixed emotions about all of this… on the one hand I can totally understand wanting Sara safe and at home with us where she belongs. But on the other hand, I can still feel Tris' body trembling and I can't help but think that what is best for her right now is to rest and just have the night to focus solely on herself. There is nothing wrong with that…but I won't deny her Sara. Who knows, maybe that is what she needs the most right now to help her get past all the trauma that she has just been through? To know where Sara is exactly, and to know that she is safe and asleep in her own crib, just a few feet away from us. I won't deny Tris of that security, if that's what she needs right now.

Once we arrive on the steps of the Prior's residence I give Tris' hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement. After all that she has been through today, I'm not surprised that she would be a little hesitant once we reach this point. To be honest, after everything that she has been through…I would feel that way too. Tris nods, squeezing my hand back. The door swings open on the third knock with Andrew frantically standing on the other side of it. I watch as his whole body begins to relax and he lets out a long and heavy breath when his eyes land on Tris.

"Oh, thank god you're safe," he says, surprising us both when he takes the remaining steps between them and engulfs Tris into his arms. "I was starting to think the worst," Andrew cries out.

"Mamma, Mamma, Mamma!" We hear Sara squealing with delight from within the house. When Andrew finally lets go of Tris, it is when we both peek inside the house. It's then that we see our happy, bouncing baby girl in Natalie's arms. Natalie is smiling towards us with tears in her eyes, as she sees that Tris is here with me safe and sound, just like I promised.

"Oh, my baby girl," Tris cries out. She rushes over to Sara, taking her carefully out of Natalie's arms while large tears pour out of her eyes. I may not know exactly what she experienced tonight, but whatever it was made her very upset, and I have a feeling it involved Sara somehow.

Over the next hour, Tris and I sat down at the kitchen table with both Andrew and Natalie. Although Tris doesn't go into detail about what she had experienced, the expression on her face still tells me that whatever it was will continue to haunt her for a while. I can't even imagine what it was and what it was like, I just hope in some way that I can try and help her.

"We should be getting this little one home, she is absolutely exhausted," I suggest, looking down at a sleeping Sara, her arms are hung over Tris' shoulders and her little head is resting on Tris' chest with her little mouth in the perfect shape of an "O". "We have a long day tomorrow," I continue.

"Tomorrow?" Natalie asks.

"Yeah. We have to be at Candor for the interrogations for the four minions and Marcus. We also should probably swing by the hospital and check on our friends that were injured in the crossfire," I explain to Tris' parents. After thinking about everything that we have to do tomorrow, I feel even more exhausted than even before. If I'm being totally honest, I would like nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for the next week. I can't even begin to imagine how Tris feels right now.

"But..." Tris begins, but stops herself, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"But, what?" I ask, wondering what has her so worried.

"What about Sara?" She asks. For a moment I am left baffled on what to say to her. Until this very moment, I never thought about child care, as it has always been available to us. But given the situation right now, everyone that I trust to take care of Sara, is involved and needs to be in the hospital or at Candor along with us. I run my hand through my hair, as I contemplate on what to say or do. I won't suggest leaving her in daycare again. After all, if they had one tenth of a brain there, Sara wouldn't have been in the situation she was in today. Anyone in their right mind would have known that it wasn't Tris who was there to pick up Sara, that it was Molly in a very bad wig. I am about to tell Tris, "I don't know," when Natalie chimes in.

"Why don't you guys just drop Sara off here with us tomorrow?" Natalie offers. I am suddenly relieved at the thought of leaving Sara with someone we both know and trust."I'll be home, while Andrew has to attend Candor for the interrogations as well," Natalie continues. "It will give me some much needed grandma time." I turn towards Tris, seeing the expression on her face that matches my own feelings. We both nod, as we both agree and thank Natalie for willing to help us and watch Sara tomorrow.

* * *

We walk through the doors of our apartment, I carefully move through all of the debris with Sara still asleep in my arms. I was really grateful when Andrew offered us a ride home in his Abnegation assigned car. I couldn't imagine how I was going to manage to jump on and off of the train with Sara in my arms, and with Tris half asleep on her feet. I'm sure the last thing that either one of us would want is another trip to the hospital, because one or all of us got hurt.

I continue to maneuver between the broken glass and fallen furniture in our apartment. I'm suddenly thankful that we are moving soon. To my surprise the bedroom seems to be left untouched by what occurred here, as everything seems to still be in its rightful place. So as gentle as I can, I place Sara in her crib. I pray that she won't wake up or nightmares won't haunt her dreams tonight. But I have no such luck, as soon as my hands are free from her small frame, she stirs and she immediately sits up with her little hands she grips the rails on the crib and pulls herself up into a standing position. My heart begins to break the moment I see her little eyes begin to water. I don't hesitate to put my arms around her, gently lifting her back into my arms. Natalie did warn us that Sara was having a little trouble tonight...she didn't want to be left alone for a minute, nor did she want to be put down at all. I wonder if that is a sign of what this night entails for us.

"Here, I'll take her," Tris says, as she pushes off of the door frame, her hands are opened wide to receive her baby girl. I now see the same sad expression on Tris that I just saw on Sara's face. My heart breaks all over again for my two girls. I take a seat on the edge of our bed, as I watch Tris cradle Sara in her arms, rocking her softly in the chair. Sara wastes no time at all getting comfortable against her mother's chest, as her little head nestles into the crook of Tris' neck.

"Shhh, it's okay baby girl, mommy's got you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise you that, sweetheart," Tris says over and over to Sara like a prayer. My heart continues to break, hearing Tris' words, wishing I could somehow make this all better for my two girls. I would do anything, give anything, to make them feel safe and secure again.

* * *

I can't seem to tear my eyes away from Tris, not even for a moment. The mother that she is, calls to me, her caring and selfless side, like always she has left me in awe of her. I stare at Tris as she graciously stands up with Sara in her arms while carefully placing Sara on her back in her crib and covering her up with her favorite princess blanket.

I suddenly can no longer stand the distance between us, as I pull her body almost roughly against my own. I claim her lips as my own, as I guide her body backwards towards the bathroom for some much needed privacy.

I reluctantly let Tris go, as I turned to hit the light switch at the same time as I close the door softly, not wanting Sara to wake up. When I turn back I see the fire in Tris' eyes that tells me that she wants this just as much as I do. This time I take her back into my arms, letting the love that I have for her flow through each touch, each kiss, and each moment that I spend with her. I take my time kissing each bruise, each mark that I see on her tortured skin. I refuse to let her go for one more second, as I reach through the curtain and turn on the shower. While the water warms up, I begin to worship Tris' body all over again. I start to pay a little more attention to her bruised, swollen cheek, and her jaw. I make my way down to her neck to that one spot that I know drives her wild, behind her ear. A smile creeps up on my face when I hear Tris moan out in pleasure. I move down once again, kissing her three ravens on her collarbone. My hands begin to have a mind of their own as they make their way to the hem of her shirt and I slowly begin to peel it off of her. My fingers leave a trail of heat as she does the same to my shirt, as my sight of her body is shortly taken away from me. I drop to my knees and we finally break our heated kiss to pull the shirt over her head. It's only then that she is taking her shoes and socks off one by one, as she balances herself on one foot with her hands on my shoulder. Once they are off, I slowly trail my hands up her legs, to her thighs and her hips until I reach the button and zipper of her black jeans. I slowly peel them off along with her panties, back down the way I came. I kiss her lower stomach, and her right thigh. She steps out of them the moment they meet the floor, I can tell she's as eager as I am to have herself out of them. I turn to test the water, as I make quick work of my own pants and my boxer briefs.

I step into the shower, holding my hand out for Tris to take. She doesn't hesitate for a second to take it and she then follows me into the shower. I take great care of her body, soaping her skin up with her favorite strawberry and kiwi body wash. I pay close attention to her beautiful breasts, that both stand at attention when my fingers lightly graze them. I move my hands, suddenly leaving bubbles in their wake as I work my way down to her most intimate place of all. I swear I could lose my load right here and right now just by the simple touch to her tight and already wet pussy. She moans while throwing her head back, as my finger slowly circles her already swollen clit.

"Tobias,"she moans out, as she bites down on her lower lip trying to keep it down and not wake our sleeping daughter. I really can't wait for the day to be in our new apartment, thoughts of our king size bed and our new spa bathroom comes to mind. I can't wait to fuck Tris' brains out until she scream my name loud and clear, without having to worry about waking up Sara who is just a few feet away.

"What do you want, baby?" I ask, my voice huskier than ever.

"You, please," she begs me. That's so fucking hot! I love when she does that.

"You have me baby, always. Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you," I say, wanting nothing more than to be buried deep inside of her slick walls. But I also want her to speak up, to tell me what she wants the most.

"Fuck me," she blurts out. She doesn't have to tell me twice, as I quickly make work of removing my hand from her pussy and grabbing her back side and hoisting her up and pinning her against the shower wall. It's as if my dick knows exactly where to go with no guidance at all, as it buries itself deep within her. We both muffle our moans of pleasure, as I suck on her neck and she bites down hard on my shoulder. But I don't care, I relish the feel of her tight walls as they welcome me. I try, I really try not to move, wanting to cherish every single moment I can being in the one place that I love most in this world…in her.

"Oh god," Tris moans, and I know right then that she is as desperate as I am to make love to her. I try to rein in my self control...as I begin to move out of her and back into her slowly. But I know neither one of us will last very long tonight. "Yeah. Oh god yes! Fuck me, baby," Tris moans out. Who am I to deny a request like that. I pull all the way out, leaving only my tip inside of her. My hands grip her lower ass, opening her up more for me with my hands, as I ram myself right back deep into her wet core. We both moan as I repeat the movements, pounding deliciously and repeatedly in and out of her. I call on all my self control again, as it takes everything I have in me to hold back long enough for Tris to find her release.

"Cum for me, baby," I moan out, nearly begging her to cum. Almost on command I feel her walls begin to tighten around me even more, and her legs stiffen at the same time as well. She calls out my name repeatedly in pleasure, as she finally reaches her peak. My self control withers as I welcome the feel of her around me squeezing me, while her face is so blissful at the intense moment. I have no more control left in me as I pound my final thrust deep inside of her before releasing and coating her walls with my cum, leaving us both breathless and completely sated. I continue to hold her tightly against the wall, still deep within her, refusing to let her go. But I know I'm fighting against a losing battle, as I know we both need to get some much needed sleep. When our breathing stabilizes it's only then that I allow Tris to slip from my grasp, and slide down my body. I don't let my hold on her go too much, not until I know for sure that she is steady on her feet. We both start to laugh, shyly. It still amazes me that after all of these years together... We still get embarrassed during the aftermath of making love.

We quickly finish washing each other up, careful not to spark the flame of desire again. Especially since the water is beginning to run cold and it's getting later and later. Tris is practically sleep walking as we dry ourselves off and get dressed almost blindly in the dark. I pull on my pj bottoms, forgoing my boxer briefs. I pull back the comforter and sheets, readying the bed for us to climb into. I look up just in time to see Tris climbing in herself with nothing on but one of my worn out t-shirts. I will never tire of seeing the woman I love in nothing but one of my t-shirts, something about the sight... like my clothes are claiming her for me, even when I'm not inside of her. It's both sexy and adorable to see her like that.

The moment we are in bed we don't hesitate, as I lay on my back and Tris crawls up next to me with her head on my chest, and around my shoulders, as her left arm and leg are slung over my waist and legs. I love having her in my arms, safe and sound, and peacefully sleeping. So many years in both Abnegation and Dauntless I have dreamt of having her in my arms as we both slept. I hope there will never be another night where I have to go without this ever again.

"I had to watch Marcus hurt Sara," Tris blurts out. Although I can't see her face in the dark, I can feel her tears on my bare chest. My heart breaks as she continues reliving her experience of what happened tonight. "They had me tied up, as I watched Marcus take her as she screamed and tried to get free, but nothing she did worked and I couldn't help her," she sobs, I don't know whether or not I want to cry with her or kill that son of a bitch myself. "But then Lauren injected me and everything got mixed up. Marcus never left; instead he was yelling at Sara and me. He wanted to hurt me through hurting her. I had… I had… I had to watch him as he murdered and beat her to death," Tris sobs, almost inaudibly. I swear I will kill him and Lauren if I ever get my hands on them.

"But why were you so confused. I mean you looked like you were talking to the walls, and you thought Evelyn was me…" I say, but quickly cut myself off as I say Evelyn's name. I still don't know how to process her death tonight. I am filled with conflicting emotions. After all, for most of my life I thought she was really dead. I had made my peace with that a long time ago. Then to have that peace ripped away from me, as I realized that that was not the case at all, she was in fact alive…she was alive and had chosen to leave me with the monster that raised me. I didn't care or want to understand her excuses for leaving me. Especially now that I have my own child, I know without a single doubt in my mind that I would do anything for her. Leaving Sara in the arms of a monster like Marcus, is and would never be an option for me. But now she really is gone, and on top of that, she saved my Tris. For that alone, I know I could never repay her for that. I do know that I can never shed a single tear for her, I shed all the tears I had for her back as a kid.

"Tobias, I'm so sor..." Tris begins to say, but I shush her words. She doesn't need to apologize, if anything it's me who has to apologize to her. Lauren was after me, she pursued me… and when she realized just why she couldn't win me over, she tried to kill Tris. Not to mention the other idiots that helped her. I have no doubt in my mind that they will all get what's coming to them in one way or another.

"Don't, Tris. I'm fine, really. You and Sara are all the family that I want and need," I assure her. Although a life was lost from saving the woman I love… I won't cry over that woman for another minute.

"I thought you were there, I had to watch you lose yourself as you killed Marcus. You weren't you anymore..." she explains. That makes sense why she looked so upset while she was yelling at the wall. "Tobias, Evelyn told me to tell you that she was sorry and that she loved you," Tris finishes. I take a deep breath, holding her a little tighter than before.

"I love you more than anything, Tris. You and Sara are everything to me," I say, as I kiss the top of her forehead.

"I love you too, Tobias," she says, kissing my chest. I continue holding her tightly, even after I am sure she is sound asleep. I stay up a little longer glancing between Tris and Sara sleeping, thankful for having them both safe and sound with me at home. I promise nothing in this world will ever jeopardize them again. It's at this moment that I suddenly realize that I want to cherish every minute that I have with my family and I don't plan on wasting any of them. I want Tris to be my wife sooner than later, and I want to make it official for the whole world to know that she is mine and I am hers.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you all for reading. **

**I hope you guys leave me those comments, I love reading them. **

**See you guys next week for another chapter of To Love Again. **

**Brainstormed: with FDFobsessed **

**Happy reading everyone, take care and stay safe.**

**Trini**


	70. Chapter 69

**Happy Reading everyone! **

**Don't forget to leave me those comments, I love reading your thoughts. **

**Chapter 69**

**Tobias' P.O.V**

It's been a very long night with both of my girls. Each time Tris fell into a deep sleep, it wouldn't be very long before she woke up yelling and in tears. Since we are still in my too small fucking one bedroom apartment, Sara would wake up immediately, reacting to her mother's nightmares. I tried my best to comfort both of my girls given the situation before me. But I found it nearly impossible, given that I had an upset and screaming toddler in one arm, while I was also trying to wake up and comfort Tris. It didn't take me much to figure out that Tris was dreaming of being stuck back in the simulation that Lauren subjected her to. I felt both rage and heartbroken watching Tris wither and break before me. She's usually so strong and fierce, but tonight she was anything but that. I hated having to sit back as I watched my Tris in such extreme pain, and I felt totally helpless that I couldn't do anything to help her. It didn't help that I knew Sara was suffering too, not only by what haunted Tris, but by her own nightmares from what Marcus did to her. I swear I will see to it if it's the last thing that I do, that they will all pay for this.

By five in the morning we gave up on the thought of sleep, as we all moved into the living room together. To fill in the silence, I put on Sara's favorite cartoons while the three of us cuddled on the couch until it was time to get up and start the day. Dread soon followed with every passing minute from the thought that Tris and I would once again be separated from our daughter. Although just for the day, we both knew it would be better for her to spend the day with her grandparents in Abnegation, than at the hospital and later on at Candor with us. All I know for sure is that we have a long and busy day ahead of us.

* * *

"Are you going to be a good little girl for grandma and grandpa?" I ask, as Sara smiles widely and starts to clap. Even with the lack of sleep that she had, this little Angel is as friendly and as smiley as ever. I hold her a little tighter than usual, hating the thought of having to let her go so soon after just getting her back. I know for a fact that Tris is struggling with the same thoughts, if not even more than I am. Ever since we left Dauntless today, Tris has had her hand on Sara in some way. Whether it's by rubbing her little back, or playing with her blonde hair, or even caressing her little chubby cheeks. Either way, it's as if Tris is in need of constant physical touch to make sure that Sara is real and alive. But after what she experienced yesterday, I don't blame her one bit.

Tris takes the last three steps to the front of the Prior's residence and then knocks, announcing our arrival. The door quickly but softly opens to a smiling Natalie. Natalie's eyes begin to sparkle as they land on Sara, who is now bouncing excitedly in my arms. I have no doubt in my mind that Natalie loves and adores Sara more than anything. I watch as she opens her arms out, to take Sara into her loving embrace. Tris reluctantly hands Sara over to her overly excited mother.

My heart breaks again, as Tris struggles with letting Sara go. Even knowing that our daughter is safe in the arms of her family, Tris looks like she might have a nervous breakdown, as her eyes begin to water and her shaking hands can't seem to leave Sara's little back. Deciding it is best to overlook her reaction, as I know Tris would hate to feel or appear weak in any way. I act like nothing is out of the norm, as I hand Natalie the baby bag.

"Thank you so much for taking Sara this morning, we really do appreciate this," I express my gratitude to Natalie.

"Natalie, is that Tris and Four I hear?" Andrew calls out, I hear his footsteps become louder as he approaches us behind Natalie.

"It is dear," Natalie says, looking over her shoulder at Andrew who now stands right behind her.

"Well look at you…well if it isn't grandpa's perfect little Angel," Andrew says in a baby voice. Tris' expression is the same as my own, as we are both shocked at the man before us. In Abnegation, they don't usually give in to such indulgences, like showing their true feelings like this. I'm sure Tris probably didn't even get this kind of attention growing up, as I am sure that I didn't, especially with my upbringing. I guess having grand-kids does that to you.

"Well, we best be going. We want to try and get there before the Doctor's do their rounds," I say, hating to break up this special moment, but we really need to be going.

"Yes, we do," Tris says, her unsteady voice giving her inner battle away. I reach out taking her small hand in mine giving it a gentle squeeze. I hate so much that she is hurting right now, I would give anything to make it go away for her.

"Well don't you guys worry about this little one. We have everything under control," Natalie says, reassuring Tris that Sara will be just fine while in their care.

"Yes, we sure do. Don't you two worry about a thing. I'll see you both later at Candor," Andrew says, giving us a reassuring smile. I am grateful for their efforts in trying to help Tris through all of this. Although I may not have gone through the horrific things that Tris went through yesterday, I do feel a little uneasy leaving Sara with just anyone right now. Knowing that Sara is with family, helps a lot to put my mind at ease.

* * *

As we enter the double doors of the hospital, I recognize a few of Jack Kang's guards escorting Lauren, Peter, Drew, and Molly out of the building. I hold Tris a little tighter to my side to comfort her, as I give the four worst excuses for human beings on the planet, an overview of their injuries. I didn't care to know yesterday how badly they may have been injured, as I had more pressing things on my mind. But now, I want nothing more than to know that they have suffered somehow for their wrongful ways. Drew appears to be fine, other than a few bruises to his face. Peter on the other hand, walks with a limp and is wincing every time he places weight on his left foot. I can't help but take some satisfaction knowing that he is suffering in some way. Molly on the other hand is the only one that isn't walking, as she is being wheeled out in a wheelchair and she appears to be on some kind of medication as her head is hung over, leaning against one of her hands for support. As for Lauren, she appears to be walking just fine. Although like Drew, she does have some large bruises on her face. She continues to look down at the floor, as she is being escorted out with her hands behind her back, she refuses to look at me in the eyes. That is until she is almost out of the door, she finally lifts them and turns her head towards me. Her eyes are full of unshed tears, she looks…sad. As her eyes look me over once more, and then she looks over at Tris, I can see the failure in her eyes, as she realizes all of this was indeed for nothing.

"Hey guys." I turn my head to see Zeke walking up to us. He looks totally exhausted, as if he hasn't slept all night. I can't even imagine what he must be going through right now, as it's not only his brother's life on the line, but it's also the woman that he loves most in this world. I can't help but feel responsible and guilty for all of this. After all, I was the reason why they were there in the first place, and why they both got hurt. It was because I asked for their help to save Tris and my daughter.

"Hey, how's Shauna?" I ask, but don't get to finish, as Tris also jumps in finishing my questions for me.

"How's Uriah?" She chimes in.

"Shauna is resting. So far she is hanging in there, but she doesn't seem to have much feeling from the waist down," he says, running his right hand over his face. I swear he looks like he has aged ten years just overnight. "I'm just on my way to the waiting room to wait on the Doctor for an update on Uriah. He should be there any minute now," Zeke says, sighing heavily and with worry written all over his face.

"Still no change?" Tris asks him, she sounds completely heartbroken. I know her and Uriah have gotten really close over these last few months. Zeke's face begins to fall a little more, frowning as he shakes his head, no. He appears as though he has the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. I pat his shoulder, as Tris wraps her arms around his waist to comfort him. Zeke doesn't hesitate to hug Tris right back, as he begins to fight with himself to remain in control of his emotions. The wave of guilt that I feel is even stronger now, as I know this is completely my fault. I didn't care about the risk that I had placed on my own team, all I cared about was that I got Tris back in one piece. Now I see the cost of my actions, although I know I can't live without Tris…I may have to live with this horrific outcome for the rest of my life.

* * *

We enter a light yellow room filled with several couches and chairs. Hana is sitting on the large couch holding tightly to Marlene's hand. The look on Hana's face almost sends me over the edge. I hate that I have done this, that I am the reason why she might lose her youngest son. I know as a parent myself, that if I was in her shoes I wouldn't give it a second thought before I killed the person that was responsible. My mother may have been the one who physically injured him, but I was the reason why Uriah was where he was. I move quietly, but quickly towards Hana. When her eyes land on me, she stands with open arms and a side smile.

"I'm so sorry," I sob, unable to hold back my emotions anymore.

"Hush now son," she says, pulling away from me to look into my eyes. She holds my face between the both of her hands while looking up at me, as she speaks. "My Uri is strong, he's a fighter…we all have to be strong for him. And if God decides to take him from us, we know it's because he needs an Angel just like him," she says, with tears falling from her eyes. I can't understand why she isn't beating me, yelling at me, or at least not wanting to have anything to do with me right now, because of what I have done. Instead she once again graciously wraps her arms around my neck, holding me tightly. When she finally breaks her hold on me, she quickly realizes that Tris is standing at my side. "Oh Tris, thank goodness you are alright," Hana says, giving Tris a small smile and embracing her. I watch as Tris shuts her eyes tightly as they embrace each other. I know Tris…she may not be the same girl from Abnegation anymore, but she is still loving and selfless. If I feel the guilt of Uriah's and Shauna's injuries, I can't even imagine how she must be feeling.

"Pedrad family?" We all turn in unison to the man in a white coat, as he approaches the group that has gathered. Zeke and Hana both step up towards the Doctor, who seems shocked at the size of the crowd. No doubt the reason being because of how much Uriah is loved and cared for. "I'm Doctor Ramirez, I'm the lead surgeon and Neurologist that took over your son's case," he informs them. Zeke nods, placing his hand on his mother's right shoulder, giving her some comfort and support. As Hana stands there waiting for information, tears begin to fall down her face. "I have been running numerous tests on Uriah since late last night. I'm so sorry to tell you this, but so far we are not seeing any brain activity," the Doctor says, his tone has no emotion in it at all, like he has given this awful news a thousand times before and it no longer phases him. Hana starts to sob even louder than I have ever heard her before. She turns towards her oldest son, leaning in as she allows his shoulder to muffle the sound of her sobs, as he holds her tightly.

"So what happens now?" Zeke asks, as his mother breaks down more and more with every passing second.

"We have to wait at least 24 hours to be able to declare him brain dead, then you will need to sign some paperwork if you decide that it would be best for him to let nature take its course," Doctor Ramirez says, this time his mask begins to fall and I can see the guilt that he carries by having to deliver this kind of tragic news.

"And if we decide that we don't want nature to take its course?" Zeke hisses.

"There are other measures that we can take to keep him alive, but I highly recommend that you and your family think long and hard before you make that choice. Uriah doesn't have any brainwaves, which means the chances of him ever waking up are slim to none. Although we do have machines to help him breathe and to keep his heart beating…but there is only so much those machines can do for him. The process can be really horrific, as each organ will take turns failing slowly, it will be slow and painful to watch. Some say that the process is almost inhuman for the patient," The Doctor explains, I can tell how careful he is at choosing his words. He doesn't want to offend anyone or cause any more pain then he has to, but he also needs to tell Zeke and Hana what's at stake. I shut my eyes as tightly as they can shut, not believing what we are hearing, the choices that have to be made. A choice that no mother or brother should ever have to make. Tris buries her face into my chest, sobbing as she mourns the loss of her friend, a man that was like a kid brother to me. I wrap my arms tightly around the woman I love, hoping that she will anchor me so I don't break down from all the guilt that I'm feeling right now.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

"There are other measures that we can take to keep him alive, but I highly recommend that you and your family think long and hard before you make that choice. Uriah doesn't have any brainwaves, which means the chances of him ever waking up are slim to none. Although we do have machines to help him breathe and to keep his heart beating…but there is only so much those machines can do for him. The process can be really horrific, as each organ will take turns failing slowly, it will be slow and painful to watch. Some say that the process is almost inhuman for the patient." The Doctor explains. I feel my heart breaking into a million pieces, I turn my head, not able to look at Zeke or Hana any longer. I bury my face into Tobias' chest, as the tears fall down my cheeks. This is all my fault. All my doing. It should have been me. Uriah was so loved, kind and full of life. He was surrounded by family and friends that love and adore him, and now because of me they are suffering his loss. This can't be happening. Tears continue to run down my face, soaking into Tobias' shirt, but neither one of us cares, I know he is hurting too. The Pedrads have been nothing but family to him, welcoming not only him, but our daughter and then me when I first arrived at Dauntless.

Uriah is a true friend, a loving and funny soul… and now he is gone. Is there no hope that he might one day wake up? He is Divergent, perhaps his brain works differently. Despite this fact, I don't ask out loud. After all the Doctors here are Erudite, the knowledge of Uriah being a Divergent, won't end well for him.

I finally peel myself away from Tobias, to only see the rest of the crowd just as upset. My eyes find Marlene, who is no longer standing, as I am guessing her legs gave out from under her. She is in a fetus position on the floor, weeping into her hands. I tear myself away from Tobias' embrace, as I lay on the floor next to Marlene and wrap my arms around her form. I try to soothe us both by rocking us back and forth. But it's not long before I feel another set of arms wrap around me, arms that are not Tobias'. When I look up, I see a girl with red puffy eyes and purple hair, Lynn. Together, the three of us rock in unison, as we begin to mourn the loss of our friend.

"We should get going if we are going to make it to the interrogations at Candor," Tobias says, taking my hand. I can tell he too is struggling to keep it together. I can't help but wish that this was all just an awful nightmare and that somehow I am still stuck in the simulation that Lauren subjected me to. I nod my head, not having the strength to speak. "Come on," he says, his voice nearly breaking from the grief he is feeling. We both turn to watch the others start to gather their belongings, as they too will be attending the interrogations this afternoon.

Suddenly I feel as though things couldn't get any worse, not only is Shauna permanently paralyzed from the waist down, but now we will more than likely lose Uriah too, and now to add to it, people that we don't want to, will learn the truth about Tobias and me. We step outside the hospital doors, I fill my lungs with some much needed fresh air. It's been a long day already, but I fear it has only just begun.

"Excuse me, Tobias, I'm sorry Four," a large man says, while approaching us with caution. I can tell by his multi-colored clothing that he is factionless. I wonder what this could all be about, but my guess is it is something regarding his mother.

"Yes?" Tobias asks, wryly.

"I was wondering if I could bother you for a moment," he asks, I am surprised by the level of his politeness and respect he is displaying.

"Sure, but we are in a hurry, we have to get to Candor," Tobias explains. The factionless man nods in understanding.

"I just...We just wanted to know what will become of Evelyn," the man says. No doubt he was fond of Evelyn, as she was his leader, I can see the grief he has on his face for her.

"I see. Evelyn's body will be buried in the city's cemetery. If you can tell me where I can find you, I'll make sure that you get word of the date and time of her funeral," Tobias says, holding on tightly to my hand as they exchange information. He tells us his name is Jackson, that he normally hangs around the main strip of the Factionless sector, and that we can ask anyone around, he says he is always easy to find.

"Well I guess I wasn't expecting that, I say, once Jackson is out of ear shot.

"I wasn't either, apparently she had a lot of followers," Tobias explains. "Come on, we need to go now or we will be late," Tobias grips my hand, guiding me down the filled streets of Chicago. The streets that are now filled with Dauntless and Abnegation members wanting nothing more than answers to their many questions. Members that want nothing more than the truth.

* * *

**A/N**

"**Not everything is as it seems."**

**See you all next week for a new chapter of To Love Again.**

**Brainstormed: with FDFobsessed**

**Like always Happy Reading and stay safe and healthy.**

**Trini**


	71. Chapter 70

**Happy Reading Everyone! Don't forget to leave me those comments!**

**I can't remember whether or not I had already given last names to Molly, Drew and Lauren. So if I had and I am not accurate, I apologize ahead of time.**

**Chapter 70**

**Tobias' P.O.V.**

It has been an exhausting and long day, but I fear and know for a fact that it is far from over yet. Tris sits beside me, gently squeezing my hand that she is holding between the both of her hands. I swear with each passing day that goes by, Tris has me in awe of her more and more. This woman that has been through hell and back, yet somehow she still finds the strength in her to ground me. To hold me and give me the strength that I need to sit here through all of these excruciating interrogations.

Shortly after we left the city's hospital and headed down a very busy and colorful street in Chicago, Jack Kang called me to say that he, along with the other leaders of Candor decided to get all the interrogations done within one day. I have to admit the upside to this is that it would only put me and Tris through this damn torture for only the one day. But at what expense? At least after all of this is done, one thing will surely come out after today... the truth.

I glance all around the large interrogation room in Candor, it's not very often that you see a room filled with almost all of the colors of the city's factions, including the factionless. I would imagine it's because many of them want answers, just like Tris and I do. My eyes land on where the Abnegation faction is seated, Andrew in particular, as he sits with many of the other leaders of his sector. He and I share a quick nod, acknowledging each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen can I have your full attention please. For those of you who don't know me my name is Jack Kang and I am one of the five leaders of Candor. I know that many of you are anxious to seek out the truth," Jack continues, he has his hands placed behind him, pacing back and forth on the small stage that sits right in the middle of the room. "Here to assist me today with the interrogations is my long-time assistant, Niles," Jack introduces him to the crowd. Niles doesn't waste any time with the growing crowd, instead he readies the stage with a single chair and a small table that is filled with what looks like alcohol wipes and syringes, that I assume is filled with truth serum. "We will begin the interrogations with Drew Rivers, then next we will follow up with Molly will then take a short recess before we continue with the interrogations of Peter Hayes, Lauren Parks and finally Marcus Eaton. We will then be giving out their sentences if they are found guilty after our final interrogation," Jack says, signaling one of his guards to bring out the first prisoner. The crowd grows silent, as we all watch Drew escorted into the room and towards his seat. One thing I notice right away other than all the bruises on his face, is that he doesn't seem to be fighting back. It's as if he has already accepted whatever fate that is in store for him. Which at this point, I imagine can't be much.

Niles, like before, doesn't even acknowledge the crowd at all, instead he steps right up to the table and grabs an alcohol wipe and a syringe. He then takes his final steps towards Drew and with no warning at all other than wiping what is to be the injected spot, he punctures Drew in the neck. Tris and I actually have a perfect view of Drew's face from the right side of the room. We watch as his eyes begin to droop slightly, and his body becomes tense with what I have been told is a pure feeling of fire coursing through your veins

I suddenly feel Tris' hand in mine, squeezing me gently, asking for a moment of my attention. I don't hesitate for a second to look down and give into what she wants, to see what she needs from me. I can see so many conflicting emotions throughout her blue-gray eyes, fear, love, sadness, and a hint of being pissed off, all at the same time.

"I love you," Tris mouths to me. I smirk, as I too mouth the heartfelt words right back to her. It's something we have always done, even when we were young. Since our fathers worked together, we often would sit across from each other at the dinner table, or just simply pass each other in the streets… we always managed to pass simple messages back and forth to each other completely undetected.

"Please state your full name for the record," Jack begins.

"Drew Anthony Rivers," Drew answers instantly.

"What faction were you born into and what faction did you choose?" Jack asks.

"I was born in Candor and I transferred to Dauntless," he answers quickly.

"Why did you transfer to Dauntless?" Jack asks, I always wondered the same thing.

"Because Peter and Molly wanted to," he says, matter of factly.

"Do you always do what they tell you to do?" Jack asks Drew.

"More often to Peter, than to Molly. Peter will always get his revenge on you in one way or another, if you don't do what he wants," Drew continues, I can see he doesn't hold back. "It's easier to do things right the first time."

"So Peter has done similar things before?" Jack asks.

"Yes, ever since we were kids," Drew says, his voice sounding nothing but defeated. Well that explains a lot.

"So did Peter talk you into kidnapping Tris and her daughter, Sara?" Jack asks.

"No, that was my idea."

"You?" Jack asks, just as surprised as I am.

"Yes, I thought I would finally have the upper hand on Peter," Drew explains.

"Upper hand?" Jack continues asking.

"Yes, after Peter got us all thrown out of Dauntless. Peter was outraged, he blamed it on everyone but the one that needed to be blamed, himself. Molly was absolutely furious. We were starving, life in factionless is a lot harder than what it looks like, especially when you can't accept it." My mind goes back to that terrible night at the Chasm. God knows what would have happened if I hadn't arrived when I did. It still angers me beyond reason when I think about those three scumbags putting their hands on my Tris. Al may have tried to redeem himself, but at the end of the day it doesn't erase what he helped do that night.

"Who couldn't accept their fate?"

"Peter, but mostly Molly. She blamed him for how we ended up," Drew explained. To my surprise, Jack drops it for now, moving on to the pressing matters at hand.

"So how did you exactly come across this golden opportunity to have what you called "the upper hand," on Peter? "Jack asks. Drew flinches in pain at first, resisting the serum. I watch as his shoulders tense, then begin to shake, and finally sag in defeat.

"We were really struggling, nearly starving at first. None of the factionless groups would help us, because of Molly and Peter's big mouths and their bad attitudes," he continues, struggling to refrain from speaking.

"It would be less painful for you if you would stop resisting," Jack spits out. I can see he is getting inpatient with Drew. To be honest so am I, wishing that he would finally just man up and speak the truth."One day a man came to us and offered us a deal," Drew explains.

"What man?" Jack asks.

"He goes by the name Marcus Eaton," Drew finally says, the whole room begins to whisper chatter, and gasp in total surprise. I feel Tris' hand gently squeeze mine, as if she is passing her strength onto me.

"And what did Marcus Eaton propose to you?" Jack asks, like nothing is out of the ordinary. I think back to when Jack helped me and Tris out, so I could take custody of Sara and legally bring her to Dauntless to live with me until Tris could join us. Even then he wasn't surprised to hear the truth about my father. In fact, he nearly expected it. Up until now, I have been really lucky…not that many people have linked me to my monster of a father, Marcus. It was one thing I really wanted, a new identity for a new life. I deserved it, after the hell that monster put me through.

"He told me…he told me that if I helped him get his granddaughter back, then he would make sure that I wouldn't go hungry ever again. That's when I decided to cut a deal with him for Molly, Peter and myself."

"I see. So the deal was to kidnap his granddaughter. When did the deal include kidnaping her mother, Tris Prior?"

"We had absolutely no idea that Tris was Sara's mother. That was until we were thrown out of Dauntless and Four admitted to Peter that Tris was in fact Sara's mother. It made sense why Four treated her the way he did," Drew explained.

"Did Four favor Tris?" Jack asked. I don't know why but my back stiffens at Jack's question. I would hate for Tris' talents and bravery to be tarnished, because of those that thought I favored her.

"Favor? Like they cheated? No. Tris is very strong willed and her stubbornness helped her a lot, but that doesn't mean that Four didnt want to protect her more. Every time she opened her mouth, when she was reckless…you could see it in his eyes, it was like second nature to him to protect her even when he knew he shouldn't." Well he is right about that…Tris was reckless at times, even if it was her having good intentions, still she could have caused some large repercussions on not just herself but on our family.

"So back to this deal. What was the actual deal? What did you specifically have to do?" Jack pushes on.

"We were to kidnap his granddaughter, Sara and deliver her to one of the abandoned buildings on state street. He also wanted us to kidnap Sara's mother if at all possible," he explains. I fist the hand that isn't holding Tris', wanting nothing more than to shove it down his damn throat.

"Did he ever tell you what his plans were once he had them?" Jack asks.

"No," Drew says. Typical.

"One final question Mr. Rivers. What is your greatest regret?" Jack asks him.

"My greatest regret was never being brave enough to stand up against Peter. To have my own mind, and to live the life that I wanted."

"Thank you for your honesty," Jack says, signaling to the guards to take him away. With the help of two of the Candor guards, Drew stands, his body is stiff and tense, as he tries to make his way out of the room.

"We will take a fifteen minute recess before we begin the interrogation of Molly Gonzales," Jack says firmly, as he turns around and walks out of the room. I wonder for a split second what that was all about. I release Tris' hand, only to wrap it around her body, holding her close to me. I feel instantly calmer having her in my arms, in fact I need her strength more than anything right now.

"Four, my boy, you have to relax. I know their answers may upset you… but at least we will have all the answers today," Hana says, taking my fisted hand into her own. I look at her swollen, red eyes, amazed at the woman that she is. I wonder how she can be so calm after what has happened to Uriah. How can she have the strength to continue to go on after losing her husband so tragically, and now possibly her youngest son. What's worse, how can she ever forgive me knowing that I am the one at fault?

"Hana, I'm-" I begin to say to her, but she doesn't allow my words to come out, as she cuts me off.

"Shh, I know Four. Lets not… let's try and focus on this," she says, gesturing towards the stage. I nod, not wanting to argue with her. I'm sure she too wants some answers.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Tris says, leaning in to kiss my cheek. I hate the thought of letting her go anywhere in this building alone. Especially knowing that Marcus is in the same building that we are in. But I also don't want to crowd Tris, I know that she can take care of herself and she would hate to feel or be portrayed as weak.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being back on time. We will continue today's interrogations with Molly Gonzales," Jack says, signaling to his guards to bring her in the room. The doors open, revealing a very angry Molly. She tries with all of her might to fight to get herself free, but fails miserably since the guards have a good grip on her arms and her hands are thankfully tied behind her back. They drag her every step of the way to the center of the stage and towards the chair. I shake my head from side to side, as I and the rest of the audience have to endure watching her try everything she can to not be forced to sit in the chair. She yells and curses, as she continues to fight against the two candor guards. Her knees finally give out from the force that the two men push on her. Niles is right beside them, he doesn't even bother to wipe her neck, he just injects her with the syringe and plunges the serum into her veins. Her body tenses and Molly hisses from the pain, as she fights the serum that now courses through her veins.

"State your full name for the record," Jack begins.

"Molly Amber Gonzales," she answers quickly.

""What faction were you born into and what faction did you choose?" Jack asks.

"I was born in Candor and I chose Dauntless," Molly says,quickly, she doesn't even appear to be fighting the serum anymore.

"Why did you transfer to Dauntless?" Jack asks, I always wondered the same thing.

"Because Peter and Drew transferred to Dauntless, I didn't want to be the only one left behind," she tells Jack, shamefully. Seriously? Did Molly and Drew ever have any brains of their own?

"I see, when did Drew first confront you about the plan to kidnap Tris and her child?" Jack presses on.

"The day after what would have been our ranking ceremony," Molly says, I can almost hear the defeat in her voice as she continues to confess it all. "It wasn't fair, everything always came so easy for her. A Stiff, it wasn't fair. She should have been the one in danger of being kicked out, not us. We belonged there more than a person that was fitted in grey," she says, her voice filled with complete rage. "Then come to find out, Tris was banging our instructor Four all along…no wonder she had a better ranking than any of us." Fucking Bitch!

"So you think Four and Tris cheated?" Jack asks, I can see the disbelief on his face. He doesn't believe that for a second. "What other reason would there be for a Stiff to do so well in shooting a gun, throwing knives, hell, even fighting the other initiates," she spits out.

"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps she wanted it more, that she had a lot more to lose if she didn't make it into Dauntless," Jack states to Molly. I can see the irritation in Jack's eyes, he doesn't think of her excuses as anything accurate at all, if anything they are just that, excuses.

"Tell me, why do you think you got thrown out of Dauntless then?" Jack asks Molly.

"Because Peter made a pass at Tris and Four couldn't deal with it. He was afraid of a little competition, I guess," Molly explains. I feel Tris go rigid beside me with shock, as she and I both know what really happened. Perhaps Molly was never told.

"I see. So you knew Tris and Four had a daughter together?"

"No, I did not. Not until Four told Peter, as he escorted us out of Dauntless," Molly continues, "It was Four's way of telling Peter that he didn't stand a chance against him." I'll give Peter credit, he knew just how to twist words and a situation to benefit him. He had no problem whatsoever with manipulating the situation completely.

"So back to this deal. Were you in agreement with it immediately?" Jack asks.

"Why not? Tris ruined my life, so why not ruin hers. An eye for an eye."

"Were you ever told about what would become of Tris and Sara? Did you ever wonder?" Jack asks, I can see the growing irritation he has for Molly because of her ignorance.

"I didn't care to ask," she spits out, showing no remorse.

"So what part did you play in the kidnapping then? What did you do exactly?" Jack asks, getting right to the point.

"I was to get in Dauntless and take Sara. It was no secret that Four had a daughter, and while he was working during the day she would be in daycare. So I dressed up like a Dauntless member that I should have been and found a long blonde wig, and walked right on in," she chuckles softly remembering the event. "Obviously the worker at the daycare was not born in Erudite, as she couldn't even tell the difference between Tris and I. All I had to do was act casual during all the chaos that they were in, and just say I was there for Sara. Without even a second look, she had me sign her out and handed me the baby. In fact she didn't even hesitate, or give me a second glance. Not even when Sara was crying and struggling to get out of my arms. I walked right out of there," she says, her voice filled with pride.

I make a mental note to fire every last one of the daycare workers first thing in the morning for their incompatent acts. Although I don't see Sara returning back to daycare anytime soon, I still have to ensure the safety of the lives of the children within the Dauntless faction. Even if they are short staffed, it's never an excuse to hand over a child to just anyone. All the warning signs were there, yet the daycare workers did nothing.

"One final question…What is your biggest regret?" Jack routinely asks.

"My biggest regret was not working harder to be noticed for my own abilities. Instead, I allowed some Stiff to take my ranking and the life that I should have had," she spits out. I shake my head at the stupidity and the thinking that that girl has. Tris on the other hand throws her empty hand up in the air, not able to believe it herself.

"Thank you for your honesty," Jack says, signaling to the guards to take Molly back to her cell. This time she doesn't even struggle against them. "We will now take an hour break for lunch. Please keep track of the time, so we can continue on schedule," Jack says. As he turns sharply around on his heels and heads out of the room.

It is not long before the sea of colors follows his lead, and begins heading out and towards the Candor cafeteria. I'm frozen in my seat next to Tris, unable to move. It feels like she is my life line and I am holding on for dear life. I know the next three interrogations are going to be far worse than what we have experienced already, saving the worst for last, my father, Marcus.

"How about some lunch?" Tris asks me, removing her hand from mine, only to place it on my knee and giving it a soft squeeze in hopes of bringing me out of my sudden fog. I turn, nodding my head, just now taking notice that we are the last two people left in the room. The room that forces all of the truths to come out. The room that is filled with so many of our city's people. The room that my true identity might come out in. Fuck!

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for a really intense chapter coming up. Will the whole city find out Tobias' true identity and his link to Marcus Eaton? Will Tobias lose his control? See you all next time. **

**Brainstorm: with FDFobsessed **

**Like always, happy reading and please be safe.**

**Trini**


	72. Chapter 71

**Happy Reading Everyone! **

**Please leave me those comments, let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 71**

**Tobias' P.O.V.**

"Thank you all for being mindful of the time, we will now continue with the remainder of the interrogations. We will however not be having a recess between Peter Hayes and Lauren Parks. Although we will have a small recess before we begin to proceed with our last and final interrogation of the day with Marcus Eaton. I continue to ask that you all remain respectful and quiet during the interrogations," Jack finishes, he then turns signaling for his guards to bring Peter forward. To my surprise, Peter enters the room with his head held up high and he walks confidently into the room and towards his seat.

We return just in the nick of time for the interrogations to continue. Although Tris and I went to the cafeteria, we both were in no mood to eat. So we both settled for some much needed coffee and a chocolate muffin, even then we both just picked at it, rather than really eating it. Andrew sat with us for a few moments discussing the two interrogations that we witnessed earlier of both Drew and Molly. He was dumbfounded at some of the responses they both gave, but mostly by Molly's. I would imagine that Andrew was left in the dark about me being Tris' instructor and the lengths in which we took at hiding and protecting our relationship to the rest of Dauntless, until she was indeed pronounced as a member. He also expressed his deep concerns about the upcoming interrogations, especially one in particular of course, Marcus. He wondered if I was indeed prepared for the rest of the city to find out my true ties to him. To be honest, it really didn't occur to me until that moment that it was a possibility. I have just been so focused on finding out the truth and the reasons for Marcus doing what he did. I guess it would be a given that the truth about my true identity may also come out today. I have no other choice but to be fine with it, I suppose. What else can I do? We take our original seats right next to Hana. I'm still surprised that she isn't upset with me. That she doesn't or isn't holding what a train wreck I have become to her and her family against me.

I watch as Niles wipes Peter's neck and injects him with the truth serum. Everything inside of me tenses, as I wish that the syringe was filled with the death serum instead of truth serum. My mind recalls all the times that he has made Tris' life a living hell. Even before she came to Dauntless, Uriah told me that Peter was bullying Tris in the hallways of the school, he was taunting her and demanding to have his own sexual needs taken care of by her. I'm sure it wasn't just by him either. I know it wasn't easy for Tris being the only teenage, unwed girl in Abnegation to ever conceive a child...especially having no father around to show for it. I hated that I did that to her, I hate how much I have wrecked so many lives that I have touched. Tris deserved so much better and my daughter Sara also deserves better than me. This piece of shit needs to learn some manners, because even when he was in Dauntless he continued his taunting and hinting to Tris about his sexual needs that he wanted met by her. He wasn't even discreet about it in any way either. I remember on choosing day in the transfer's dorms, Peter had wandering eyes, as he couldn't keep them to himself while the initiates were all changing from their original faction clothing to their new Dauntless attire. I recall every fucking offending moment Tris has had to endure because of this bastard, from his disgusting words to her, her sheets being written on in the dorm, to the towel incident, even the terrifying Chasm attack where I almost lost Tris for good... I swear no future initiate will ever have to endure this kind of behavior that Tris has had to deal with ever again.

"State your name for the record," Jack says.

"Peter John Hayes," Peter replies without a moment of hesitation.

"What faction were you born into and what faction did you choose?" Jack asks.

"I was born in Candor and defaulted to Dauntless," he says, sitting up tall with his eyes wandering everywhere but at Jack.

"Why did you decide on Dauntless?" Jack asks. A part of me always wondered about that.

"The Dauntless are strong and brave… they don't take crap from anyone. Thought I'd fit in," Peter's face hardens as he admits this to Jack. I can see his true self coming through, he thought by coming to Dauntless he could be a badass, that he could do what he wanted and how and when he wanted, and get away with it. Boy did he have a big wake up call.

"I see. Tell me, when did you meet Tris Prior?" Jack asks. I brace myself for the answer. It's one thing to know that he was bullying Tris, but it's something else to hear the full details of the events. Uriah tried to spare me from most of it. Although I did want to know what she was and had been going through, I knew I wouldn't be able to stomach it all. Just the fact that someone was being cruel to her was more than enough for me to handle.

"You mean Beatrice?" Peter asks, knowing damn well that's her real name. "I don't really know the date," Peter continues, sarcastically. "But who didn't know about her? The slut stiff that got herself pregnant at the age of sixteen. She opened her pretty legs willingly. Who wouldn't want a piece of that? I mean if it's free, why not," Peter says, laughing out at the why not part. My left hand mindlessly tightens into a fist. I remind myself to keep my right hand loose, as my fingers are still entwined with Tris'. I swear to God if the city doesn't kill him, I sure as hell will.

"And what did you do exactly when you taunted Tris?" Jack asks, I can see his jaw clenching hard, as he too doesn't like the anticipated answers that are about to be revealed.

"I wanted her to hear me, to look at me, to see that I wasn't playing around anymore. I grabbed her arm, shoving her against the wall. I didn't think that I did it so hard, but I must have because she winced and collapsed to the floor, right there in the middle of the busy hallway. She made me look like a fool," he says, I can hear the venom in his voice. "I told her that I noticed that she had her baby and that I wanted the next taste of her," he says. Suddenly I can taste salty rust in my mouth, I know I just drew blood from my lip from biting it so hard. It is taking everything in me not to kill that son of a bitch right now.

"What happened after that?" Jack pushes on. I swear, he is testing my limits.

"I told her that I was asking nicely, that I wanted to help her be selfless," Peter admits, I can hear the admiration for his own wit in his stupid voice.

"I see, did she in fact become selfless towards you then?" Jack asks. I swear in just a matter of a few seconds I have thought of several ways to kill not only Peter at this point, but to also kill Jack as well.

"No, we were interrupted by her friend, Uriah," he says. I turn as I feel Tris' hand tighten in mine, I can see her try to cover her sobs with her other hand. From the way Uriah always spoke about Tris after meeting her, she was like an instant sister to him. The thought of him and what happened last night, instantly overshadows my anger towards Peter. I untangle my hand from Tris' and I wrap it instead around her shoulders, holding her tightly to my side wishing that I could somehow comfort her.

"Did you ever try to taunt Tris again?" Jack says.

"Sure, I mean… a few times in Dauntless," Peter answers.

"A few times? Any of those "few times" become physical between you two?" Jack asks. I don't know why, but I quickly glance towards the Abnegation sector, spotting Andrew Prior. He looks just as I am feeling this very minute, boiling with anger. Peter trembles in pain, as he tries and fails to attempt to not tell the truth. But being a former Candor dependent, I would think he would know that his attempts would be in vain. After what feels like hours, yet are merely minutes that pass by, Jack reminds Peter that resisting the serum is hopeless and that he too should know that. Peter grits his teeth in his last moment of effort before he finally relaxes his shoulders and gives into the serum.

"It was one late night in Dauntless, I was so angry…There I was working as hard as I could, hell I even beat Tris in a practice fight, yet there she was ranking in first place. I couldn't let a stiff, let alone a stiff whore rank higher than me," Peter begins.

"So what did you do?" Jack asks, getting impatient.

"I talked Drew and one of Tris' dearest friends into helping me scare her. Or so they thought that's all I wanted to do to her," Peter continues, "It didn't take much for Drew to agree to help, actually I gave him a simple command and he was in. Al on the other hand took a little more convincing, but in the end all I needed to do was to use his worst fear against him, becoming factionless. He was so scared of that that he would do just about anything to stay in Dauntless," Peter chuckled humorlessly before he continued."They thought we were just going to scare her off, hoping it would be enough to get her to leave Dauntless and go back to Abnegation where she belongs. They didn't know I had other things that I wanted to do to her, other things in mind." I knew it, that son of a bitch!

"And what did you have in mind?" Jack asks, this time you can see the mixture of curiosity and knowledge in his question.

"I wanted to finally carry out my threats, he admits. I can hear the smile on his goddamn fucking face, I wish the room wasn't filled with so many damn people that would be a witness to his death. God knows what I would do to him given the chance. The only true difference between Peter and I is that I'm a lot smarter than him… I know what to do with his body, and believe me I wouldn't get caught.

"Tobias," Tris whispers, I can feel the warmth of her body as she leans into me bringing me out of my vengeful thoughts. Only she could ever bring me back from whatever fog I find myself in. She squeezes my hand a little firmer, comforting me, supporting me and giving me all of her strength that I need. She just amazes me more and more everyday, as I should be the one comforting her. After all this is her story, her attack that they are talking about. "Please calm down. You stopped them, remember. You saved me," Tris whispers in my ear, trying to calm the rage within me. For a moment I allow myself to get lost in the moment and in her, letting her calm me down like she always does. I nod to Tris, when I no longer see red. Turning back towards the stage, I take a deep breath willing myself to stay in control.

"The deal was that we get Marcus Eaton's grandkid back for him and we don't have to hunt for food or worry about clothing for the rest of our lives. I didn't give a shit what he did with them…The way I saw it Tris deserved everything that she got after all the trouble she had put me through," Peter says with a satisfying grin. I swear it is taking everything within me to stay planted in my seat. In a matter of seconds, I have sat here and thought of hundreds of ways to kill that poor excuse for a human being.

"What part did you play in the kidnapping exactly?" Jack asks, getting right to the point.

"I was sent to capture Tris," Peter says, flinching. " Lauren was with me, we knew it would be a two person job. Lauren kept her eyes on Tris and Four until it was time. We waited until Four left that morning to make our move on Tris. It wasn't as hard as we thought it would be. Lauren stayed outside of the apartment as a look out, while I went in. Tris is a real feisty one, I'll give her that. I snuck up behind her, not making a sound, even then she seemed to know that I was there. She fought with all of her might, she used anything that she could get her hands on or to push herself off of," Peter chuckled while recalling the day that he took Tris, as if he couldn't believe that the Stiff had all of that fight in her. Although this whole thing makes me sick, I'm not surprised that Tris wouldn't go down without a fight. If anything it only makes me prouder of her.

"What happened once you and the others had Tris and Sara?" Jack asks.

"We transported them to the drop off location that we had agreed on ahead of time with Marcus. We used the transporter that Lauren was able to reserve for us. That little brat is a lot like her mother, I'll give her that...she has the same feistiness in her that Tris does. She wouldn't stop struggling and screaming in Molly's arms. I fought with myself every inch of the way not to turn around and smack the crying out of that little shit," Peter spits out. I can feel myself losing control of my rage, looking around the room, I can see a small glimpse of anger and disgust in everyone's face here.

"What happened when you arrived at the discussed location?" Jack asks.

"We strapped Tris to a chair, she was still unconscious. Marcus arrived not too long after that. He must have been waiting for us. What a shame, I was really enjoying watching Molly nearly lose it on the little brat. I would have loved to see Molly lose her cool on her. She practically demanded that Marcus take the little brat out of there the minute she saw him, she definitely had enough of Sara's screaming and crying. I was pleased to hear that Marcus had the same thoughts, as he expressed with anger that she needed some lessons to learn. The little brat continued to cry for her Mommy, as Marcus took her out of Molly's arms. He then told us to do what we wanted with Tris. My guess is that he wanted her to suffer, we were more than happy to oblige," Peter says, nonchalantly.

"What did you plan to do with Tris?" Jack asks, curiously.

"We didn't have any particular plans for her at the time, but I guess Lauren on the other hand did. The anger that Lauren has for Tris is really something that's for sure, she was even prepared with her own plan to sit back and watch her suffer. I don't know what she injected Tris with…but whatever it was, it made her squirm and scream in complete horror. I loved watching her suffer for once," Peter says. I can see the disgust and the anger that Jack feels for Peter all over his face.

"One final question Peter, what is your biggest regret?" Jack asks.

"My biggest regret is ever setting my eyes on Tris Prior...that stiff, slut has brought me nothing but misery. I'm sorry I didn't kill her when I had the chance," Peter finishes. Jack wastes no time by signaling for his guards to come and hail that piece of shit off of the stage, after he and the other Candors in the room recite their usual "thanks for your honesty, bullshit."

"A quick reminder, we will not be having a break until after Lauren Park's interrogation. Please remain quiet and respectful for the remainder of this interrogation," Jack reminds the crowd, as his men drag a very resisting Lauren onto the stage and forcefully put her into the chair. I hold my head up high, anticipating the truth to finally come out of her, once and for all. Lauren goes as far as pulling one of her hands free from one of the guards and jabbing him right in the throat. But with the few seconds of Lauren coming at the one guard, it allowed the other ones to prepare for what's to come from her. With the chaotic scene before us, and all the dauntless members on edge, they were all ready to intervene at a moment's notice to prevent her from escaping. "Miss Parks, do you really think you can escape? I suggest you stop fighting and settle down," Jack says forcefully. But Lauren is really stubborn and isn't interested in giving up. Zeke stands up, before anyone else has a moment to intervene themselves. He quickly makes his way onto the stage, coming up from behind Lauren. He traps her from behind, securing her by wrapping his left arm around her chest and the other one around her waist. She tries with all of her might to head butt him, but fails miserably when her head hits him in the chest instead. Zeke clenches his jaw, fighting to keep himself under control, I would imagine that he would like nothing more than to beat the living shit out of her right now. Jack gestures to Niles to inject Lauren, no matter if she is sitting or not. He even forgos wiping her neck, as he just injects her with the needle and pushes the plunger all the way in. Her body slowly sags in defeat, as she is once again forced into her seat.

"For the record, please state your full name," Jack begins, irritation is clearly there within his voice.

"Lauren Ann Parks," Lauren says immediately.

"What faction were you born into and what faction did you choose?" Jack asks.

"I was born in Candor, I transferred to Dauntless," she says.

"Why?" Jack asks curiously.

"Because I chose to be brave over being honest," she simply says.

"How did you get caught up in all of this?" Jack asks, getting right to the point.

"I was mouthing off to a friend at the fence about Tris while on a shift one day, when a factionless person heard me and asked to speak to me.

"Who was the factionless person that approached you?" Jack asks.

"Peter….Peter Hayes…a former Dauntless initiate," Lauren explains.

"And what did he want to speak to you about?" Jack asks.

"About getting even with Tris for getting between Four and I," Lauren says. The absurd notion in her twisted brain that there was ever a her and I.

"I see. What kind of relationship would you say that you and Four had?" Jack asks, holding his hands behind his back, as he paced back and forth slowly on the stage. Tris stiffens next to me, and for a split second I wonder if she would think that I would actually cheat on her. I know she had her doubts when she first heard the rumors about Lauren and me, but I thought we had talked that out and she believed that I never would do that to her. Did she think I would lie about that?

"We were merely acquaintances. Sure, we worked together during initiation, but other than that he would barely pay attention to me," Lauren says. I can hear the disappointment in her voice as she speaks the truth. I swear I hear a sigh of relief coming from Tris. For a moment I wonder if I should or shouldn't let that go. How could she ever doubt me? But then I realize that she can now face the full truth… that I didn't and will never cheat on her. She's the one and only woman for me!

"Do you have feelings for Four?" Jack asks.

"I had wished to be more than just friends, yes. I saw how angry he was at the world and how lonely he appeared to be …so I wanted to help him," Lauren explains.

"Did you ever try to make your feelings known to Four?" Jack asks.

"I may have gestured to that from time to time," Lauren says. Gestured? She makes it sound so damn innocent, Lauren's "gestures," were anything but innocent.

"I see, and did Four ever reciprocate those feelings or "gestures"?" Jack asks, bringing his hands around from his back and folding his arms instead.

"No." Lauren says, defeatedly. "If anything, he had always made it known to me that he was in love with the mother of his child. In fact, he told me there would never be anyone else for him. I thought he was just playing hard to get at first. But…"She says, her words trailing off.

"Lauren, when did you finally realize that Tris Prior was indeed Sara's mother and Four's girlfriend?"

"The day that the final rankings were announced. It was like a slap in the face to me. There she was…all that time…right under my nose. It wasn't fair!" She spits out loudly.

"And what did you do the moment you found out the truth?" Jack asks.

"I lost control. I attacked her, I grabbed her by her hair and just went off on her," Lauren explains. For a second, just one second, I actually pity her.

"And were you reprimanded for your conduct?" Jack asks.

"Four, along with the other leaders threatened to make me factionless if I ever did it again," Lauren says.

"Perhaps they were too lenient on you then," Jack comments. I couldn't agree with him more. The comment from Jack throws me off a bit, because I thought I was being fair. I knew that Tris and my relationship would be a complete shock to some, even cause some outrage. But I didn't want to be that leader that just threw you out of Dauntless, all because you didn't approve of my love life. But looking back now, I wish I had thrown Lauren out on her ass the moment she put her hands on Tris.

"What did you inject Tris with?" Jack asks.

"It was a serum I got, it forces you to face all your worst fears, but the horror that you feel from it is like ten thousand times worse," Lauren explains.

"How did you come across this serum?" Jack asks.

"I did a few favors," Lauren answers, but the tone in her voice is almost shameful.

"What kind of favors exactly?" Jack asks, obviously not letting that question get by him.

"Sexual favors," Lauren says, answering Jack and confirming our suspicions. Glad to see how easily she gives herself to others, the thought of it is so disgusting. How could she have ever thought I would ever prefer her slutty ways over Tris.

"Did you know what Marcus Eaton wanted to do with both Tris and Sara once he had them back in his possession?" Jack asks.

"No, but I did know that he wanted his granddaughter back. He took her without a second thought. But no big surprise though, he didn't even care much about what happened to Tris. But just like the rest of us, I could tell he wanted her to suffer," Lauren explains. "He left it to us to decide on what that entailed."

"And what were your plans for her?" Jack asks.

"To make her suffer and then get rid of her when she had enough," Lauren says matter of factly.

"Did you think you would actually get away with it?" Jack asks nonchalantly.

"I planned on it," she says coldly. Fucking bitch. What a disgusting excuse for a human being.

"One final question. What is your biggest regret?" Jack asks, I can tell he wants to just be done with Lauren.

"My biggest regret is… not working harder to be what Four wanted, what he desired in a woman. He is one in a million. I deserved that," she says, her tone filled with sadness. She hangs her head as the guards come to escort her off of the stage.

"We will take a twenty minute recess until the last and final interrogation of Marcus Eaton begins. At that time we will also give out any necessary rulings to those that are found guilty. Everyone please remember to be back on time so we can stay on schedule. Thank you," Jack says, as he turns and walks out the door. I now take notice that he is the kind of man that always likes the last word.

I glance back down at Tris who seems dazed out, she looks like she is miles and miles away. I wish I could somehow make whatever battle she is facing go away for her. I hate that this is all happening to her, to us. This should be the best time of our lives, the moment we have been waiting for, moving into a new beautiful apartment, starting our lives together as a family like we have always planned on doing in Dauntless and of course planning our wedding. Instead we are having to deal with these crazed initiates, and a jealous maniac woman and my poor excuse for a father.

"Are you alright?" I ask Tris, even though I already know the true answer to that, no she isn't alright. After all, how could she be anything close to alright, after everything that has happened to her.

"I was just thinking about how happy Lauren would have been if she had gotten her wish," Tris says, glancing down at our entwined hands. I swear I can feel my heart breaking at the thought of losing my Tris forever. "Peter would probably throw a huge party," Tris chuckles, trying to make light of a bad situation.

"Well, I would only go if they had Dauntless cake," I say to her, joking. I already anticipate the shove that she tries to give my shoulder, as I catch her wrist in midair. I lean in slowly giving her a tender kiss on her temple, letting her know that of course I was kidding.

"I'm going to go get a cup of coffee. You kids want anything?" Hana asks, as she stands up from her seat and turns, placing her bag there instead. I shake my head no, knowing I could be dying of thirst and wouldn't want to bother her. I've caused enough trouble in her world to last her a lifetime. The last thing I want to do is cause her more trouble. "No?" She asks me, as I shake my head. "Tris?" She asks, turning towards the only thing in this world that is keeping me grounded right now.

"Yes please, if you don't mind. In fact, I think I will come with you," Tris says, insisting on going along. She stands quickly, as she loops her arm around Hana's. She pauses for a moment, turning back towards me, "are you sure you don't need anything?" Tris asks, the Abnegation in her is obviously showing.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks," I say. But Tris' narrows her eyes at me, she knows me all too well, she knows I'm far from okay. If Uriah doesn't wake up, I know I will never be truly okay ever again.

"Okay. I love you," she mouths to me, as she turns back around and walks out of the room with Hana's arm looped around hers.

I honestly don't know how I got so lucky. I have managed to fuck up so many lives, hell even my parents who should be programmed to love me unconditionally, hate me. Yet somewhere along the way I must have done something right because I have Tris, my Bea. Although I can't help but think of the price that I have to pay, along with so many others... Uriah is dead and Shauna has life long consequences to show for it… I can't help but think how selfish and cowardly I truly am.

* * *

"I got you a coffee, you looked like you needed it," Tris says, handing me the steamy, hot cup of liquid, as she takes her rightful seat next to me. I smile in appreciation, amazed at how lucky I truly am to have Tris in my life. Even as a kid, Tris had always made sure that I ate enough, had enough to drink, hell, she even made sure that my wounds were well cared for. Sure, some would think that she was being overbearing or she was being a mother hen, but to me it's the complete opposite. Because I never experienced love at such a young age, especially from the two people who should have automatically loved me, I couldn't help but welcome the love that Tris gave me with open arms. Even before we were together as a couple, every word, every touch, every glance and every move that she made... I knew it was because she truly and genuinely cared for me.

Hana sits down, giving me a comforting and loving smile before giving her full attention back to the stage just as Jack Kang walks back into the room.

"Thank you all again for arriving back on time. Like I announced before, we will proceed with Marcus Eaton's interrogation and then we will follow that with the sentencing of the guilty parties. We ask that you continue to be respectful and restrain yourself from outbursts during the interrogation," Jack says, he holds his right hand up towards his guards, signaling for them to bring in Marcus. Fuck, here we go!

I reluctantly look up towards the man that is biologically my father. His head is of course held up high and his body is completely relaxed, as he confidently walks across the stage and sits himself in the designated seat. My jaw instantly clenches on it's own because of just the sight of sight of this man, this poor excuse for a father that I had to unfortunately deal with during my childhood. A man that in my book shouldn't even be considered a man, seeing as he had to always have someone in his life to take out his rage on, as his own personal punching bag. First he began to show his rage and abusive ways to my mother and then with me. When I left him just like my other poor excuse for a parent did…he found his way to sink his teeth and his fists into the one person that I ever truly loved and who could ever truly love me, Tris. What's worse, he even tried with all of his might to do it once again to our daughter, Sara. Our innocent, happy, loving little girl. I swear I will see him dead in one way or another today if it's the last thing I do.

Niles wastes no time at all as he walks right up to Marcus, wiping his neck with the alcoholic wipe and injecting him with the truth serum. Marcus remains confidently seated, waiting patiently like the well behaved Abnegation man that he was once known to be. I'm sure only a few of us right now can really see through to the real person this monster really is.

"State your full name for the record," Jack demands. I can already hear the near rage threatening to come to light in his voice. My mind recalls Jack's non surprised demeanor when I turned to him for help when both Tris and Sara were being held up in Marcus' house.

"Marcus Tobias Eaton," he says, nonchalantly. I feel my teeth begin to grind against themselves after hearing my own name being spoken out of his disgusting mouth. It's one of the many reasons why I left that name back where it belonged, in Abnegation. It's his name, his identity, I never want to be anything like him. But the thought of Marcus finally paying for all of his wrong doings, suddenly outweighs the city finding out how I am linked to him personally. Because I know that no matter what happens today, I will never be the horrific man that he raised me to be. I am and will always be the man that I choose to be, the man that Amar and so many other of my loved ones that I have come across in Dauntless helped me to be, Four. Not the man that he tried to turn me into… Instead I'm a loving father and soon to be husband and I know without a shadow of a doubt that I will never lay a hand on either one of them. And that alone says enough about the difference between the kind of men that we both are.

"What faction were you born into and what faction did you choose?" Jack asks.

"I was born into and chose Abnegation," Marcus answers.

"Have you ever been married and if so, what was his or her name?" Jack asks. I can't help but notice his relaxed posture, I would imagine since he already knows these answers, he wants them more for the record and not for his curiosity.

"Yes, Evelyn Johnson Eaton," Marcus answers, I can hear the distaste in his voice that he still has for her.

"Did you and Evelyn ever have children?" Jack asks.

"Yes, a son," Marcus answers.

"What is your son's name and what faction did he choose?" Jack asks. I can't stop my body from stiffening at this moment, the moment when the whole city will become aware of my true identity.

"Tobias Marcus Eaton, he chose to defect to Dauntless," Marcus forcefully answers, with nothing but hatred in his voice.

"Tell me Marcus, what happened to your wife?" Jack asks.

"She…she left me to be factionless," Marcus answers, I swear for the first time in my life I can hear the defeat coming from him. He knows he won't be getting away with his sins any longer.

"She chose to be factionless? Why would your wife possibly think that she would be better off living factionless than being home with you? Did you have trouble in your marriage?" Jack asks, I can hear the satisfying tone in his voice. Knowing that for once, everything will be laid out on the table.

"Yes," Marcus says. I can see his body shake from the pain as he tries to fight the serum, not wanting to answer exactly what went wrong with their marriage.

"What problems were there exactly in your marriage?" Jack asks.

"She was a selfish wife, she wouldn't learn her rightful place, constantly choosing that little brat of a child instead of caring for me, her husband," Marcus finally spits out. And there he is, his true self, out for the whole city to finally see. I glance where the Abnegation members are seated, as their shocked faces and their whispers take over the crowd. Andrew Prior suddenly stiffens in his chair, wiping his mouth with his hand in disbelief.

"So what did you do to her?" Jack asks, this time I can see the anger radiating off of him as he leans in further, getting right into Marcus' face.

"I taught her the lessons that she needed to learn. I put her in her place," Marcus answers. I can see he is no longer holding back now, that his true self is out in the open. There's really no point, he has already exposed his monstrous self to everyone in this room.

"And how did you exactly put her in her place?" Jack asks. I can see that he is borderline losing it himself.

"I beat her until she learned her place, until she submitted herself to me. A wife's place is by her husband's side, quiet and obedient," Marcus spits right back.

"And when she left you…what did you tell your faction?" Jack asks.

"I told them what they needed to hear…that Evelyn died during childbirth. They pitied me, they gave me my seat in the government and they never questioned me," Marcus answers matter of factly.

"And what became of your son, Tobias," Jack asks. I swear everything in me tenses beyond anything I have ever felt before. The only thing I truly feel, the only thing that grounds me, is Tris' hand squeezing me even tighter, letting me know that she is here no matter what. I know she didn't want this part of the truth to ever come out, but like I told her... at some point the full truth will have to come out if we want Marcus to be punished and made to pay for his sins.

"That good for nothing son of mine was weak, his mother made him weak just like her. It was all for his own good." Those words "for his own good, for my own good," will haunt me for the rest of my life. "I had to toughen him up, show him what it is like to be a real man, and that he has to learn to take what hell will come down on him when he didn't do what was expected of him. He needed to learn how to be selfless, to give and not to receive, he needed to learn not to disobey me and my orders."

"I see, and when he disobeyed you…or needed to be "taught a lesson," by your own words, what exactly would you do to him?" Jack asks, once again getting into Marcus' face.

I always wondered if my father was Divergent or not. After all, he was the one that coached me the night before my aptitude test…he walked me through exactly what steps I needed to take to make sure my results were nothing but Abnegation. As a divergent, we all know that you can fight the serums and the simulations. It wasn't until I met Amar, that he finally showed me the difference and the full understanding of it all, so I could use my knowledge to protect others. Now as I watch this man that is my father steadying himself, appearing to be slightly different from the others that were interrogated today. I realize that he is in control of his own answers… if he wanted to, he could easily lie. But knowing that if he did lie it would be in vain, afterall he has had three other people all under the same truth serum, all stating that Marcus was the main skeamer of the plan to kidnap Tris and Sara. There is no turning back, no denying it, he is finally fessing up to his disgusting sins and his monstrous behavior. He now knows he can no longer run from it all anymore.

"I beat the fuck out of that boy until he was black and blue and bloody. I whooped him gladly with my belt until his back was completely raw. I then proceeded to lock him up for days at a time in his bedroom closest, without an ounce of water or food. I made him sit in his own filth for days at a time. Whatever it took for him to learn his lesson. It was for his own good," Marcus says, no longer caring about his sins, without even a question from Jack this time, he continues on with his truthful rant. "Of course I always thought he had some help... there was no way a boy with no food or water… or medical supplies would be in the shape that he was in when I finally let him out of the closet." He glances up, towards the sea of black finding me and then proceeds to glare at me with an evil look. A small part of me wants to cower down from his stare, but instead I don't. I hold my head up high, knowing that he is digging his own grave with no help from me. "I always knew he and that little whore were hiding something from me. I knew she wasn't so innocent like her father swore she was…but Andrew Prior wouldn't believe me, when I told him Beatrice was up to no good. It wasn't until that little whore turned up pregnant that I knew just how right I truly was," Marcus spits out. I swear I see red at the sound of his words, I know this is his last attempt to hurt us, to try and put us in our place, but it wont work…not this time. Tris stiffens in her seat, sitting up straighter than before. I risk a glance over at Andrew, as he too clenches his jaw, I can see he is trying everything within him to hold on to his own composure.

"What happened when Tobias went to Dauntless and you discovered that his... friend was pregnant?" Jack asks.

"It was discussed that per Abnegation law that she would be set as an example, therefore she was to move in with me… until her choosing day," Marcus explained.

"And while living with you…did you ever lay a hand on Beatrice or her daughter?" Jack asks, the whole room goes silent. I swear you could hear a pin drop.

"Yes," Marcus hisses, as the room breaks out in loud disgusted gasps and whispers. Jack straightens up, as he marches back to a table that holds the syringe and alcohol wipes, only now do I see the manila folder that he retrieves. He holds it up for all of us to see.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Beatrice Prior's medical records, showing the countless amount of bruises, broken ribs, cuts, and severe injuries that she had sustained while living in Marcus Eaton's house. The man that we all believed was such an honorable and selfless man in this city," Jack continues. It takes everything within me not to march right up to the stage and kill Marcus myself for all that he has done, not only to me, but to my Tris. "It says here that Tris suffered a concussion, some broken ribs and a fractured wrist the night she went into labor. Just to give you all a clear picture of who Marcus Eaton truly is…" Jack says, showing him no mercy.

"Did you ever lay a hand on Sara?" Jack asks, glaring straight at Marcus.

"No," Marcus says, matter of factly. "Although I did have plans to, if need be. If Beatrice was too weak to do anything about her behavior, I would have." With that, without subconsciously thinking before I did anything, my body stands up ready to take action into my own hands. Wanting nothing more than to teach him the same lessons that he taught me while I was growing up. But Tris stands up in the nick of time blocking my way, trying to hold me back from doing what she knows that bastard deserves. Instead I take a few calming breaths, encircling her in my arms and letting her scent and the feel of her embrace calm me. Niles stares at us, daring us to make a scene. I nod at him, as we both take our seats once again.

"Now, what was your plan once you kidnapped Sara? What was the point?" Jack asks, finally getting down to the nitty gritty moment of this trial.

"I wanted my granddaughter," Marcus says, as if pointing out the obvious. "I wanted to raise her the right way… the way a loving grandfather would raise his granddaughter," he says, his demeanor shifts almost shamefully. "I had all the intentions of doing it right this time, but I couldn't… it was too late… she was ruined by them and already a spoiled brat," Marcus says, his tone filled with nothing but disappointment.

"So what did you do?" Jack asks, anger radiating off of him.

"So I yelled at her, told her that she would need to learn her lessons, and then I threw her hard into what would have been the same closet as Tobias'… and locked her in there. I told her that until she behaved, she wouldn't be coming out," Marcus says. Suddenly chaos breaks out in the room, as people move to restrain the one faction in this city that would never use violence… Abnegation. Not just Abnegation, but Andrew Prior.

"Marcus, you son of a bitch!" Andrew yells out, as he is held back by several of his own people. He had made it as far as halfway up the stairs, the rage in his eyes was evident, as to what he had planned to do to him once he had his hands on Marcus. Tris, gasps at the scene before us. I don't think Andrew Prior has ever cursed, let alone threatened another human being… taking the whole city by surprise.

"I will have order in this room! Now Mr. Prior, I understand that this has to do with your family...but I ask that you show some restraint. He will be dealt with, the city promises you that," Jack says firmly. Andrew holds his hands up in defeat, taking several deep calming breaths and shaking his head as if he is entirely battling with himself with what he should do and what he wants to do. After what feels like several minutes, Andrew finally gives in and sits back down, but not without having his men on stand by and at the ready just in case he changes his mind.

"What were your plans for Beatrice in the end? Why kidnap her as well?" Jack asks.

"Because she was the reason why my son defected to Dauntless. She was the reason why he never learned his lessons, she was the reason why I lost my position in the government and my respect in my faction….She needed to pay. I didn't care how and I didn't care who finally did it to her… but in the end she needed to learn her place. I'm just sad I wasn't there to watch her suffer, "Marcus says, I swear I can hear the smirk on his fucking face.

"I think that's all we need," Jack says, "One final question of course. What is your biggest regret?" Jack asks.

"That I ever married a woman like Evelyn Johnson, she was weak and pathetic. I should have married a woman more like Natalie Prior, a woman who knows her place and how to support her husband… maybe if I had, I wouldn't have had such a pathetic son… and I wouldn't have ended up where I am today," Marcus says simply.

"Thank you for your honesty," Jack says, as he wastes no time in signaling to his guards to take him away. Jack takes a deep breath, no doubt exhausted by the day's events..

"In light of these events, I think we deserve to have the sentencing be done today….Therefore I am prepared to announce the following sentences. If you choose to appeal these sentences, please file a claim before the end of the day," Jack says, as he pulls out the judgment log. He begins to read off the top. "In the cases of Drew Rivers and Molly Gonzales versus the city of Chicago, we find that the defendants will be sentenced to seven years in prison, with the need to complete rehabilitation therapy before they are released back into the factionless," Jack orders. I am amazed that the room remains quiet. "In the case of Peter Hayes versus the city of Chicago, we find that the defendant will be sentenced to ten years in prison, with the need to complete rehabilitation therapy before he too is released back into the factionless. In the case of Lauren Parks versus the city of Chicago, we find that the defendant will be sentenced to ten years in Prison, followed by the memory serum injection before releasing her back into the factionless. In the case of Marcus Eaton versus the city of Chicago, we find that the defendant will be sentenced to death. His execution will take place tomorrow morning at 7am, for those of you that would like to attend. Again, for those of you who choose to appeal the judgments of these defendants, you may feel free to do so before the end of the day. Thank you all for your patience and corporation… have a good evening," Jack says, as he gestures to the room and then turns and leaves.

I am frozen, shocked in my place at the realization that it is finally over. After all this time... my whole life… Tris and I are truly free from Marcus. He will never hurt me or my family ever again.

"It's finally over," Tris breaths out, I can hear the shock and relief in her voice, matching my own reaction. I turn towards her, not able to say a word, instead I take her in my arms, holding her tightly against me in triumph. It's truly over, we are finally free!

"Let's go get our daughter," I say, when I finally let her go enough to look down at her gorgeous blue-gray eyes. I wipe the tears that are falling from her eyes, as she sheds tears of relief and joy.

* * *

**A/N **

**Wow, that was a long and exciting chapter! I know you all have been waiting for that to happen as much as I have. **

**See you all next week for the much anticipated Epilogue of To Love Again." I know it's always sad to see a story come to an end, but when one story ends that means many more will always follow. Remember, you keep reading and I will keep on writing.**

**Brainstormed and Revised with: FDFobsessed **

**Like always, happy reading and please stay safe.**

**Trini**


	73. Chapter 72

Happy Reading Everyone! Thank you all for your love and support as we continue this journey together. Remember to always leave me comments, I love reading them.

-PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 72

Tris' P.O.V.

It's been a month since the world as we knew it, turned upside down. Life in Dauntless has been a struggle to resemble a fraction of what it used to be like before Sara and I were taken. I can feel the sadness in the air, the lack of laughter in the halls and even the light seems much dimmer than what it used to be like in Dauntless. It's heartbreaking to know that the true cause of all of this sadness is from me.

Nightmares continue to haunt my dreams since that dark day. Although the Doctors in Dauntless assured me that Sara would soon not remember those terrible hours that she spent with her grandfather, I can't help but notice the lack of a sparkle in her eyes each time we step into Abnegation and she sees a man dressed in grey. I know it's confusing for her, after all she isn't even two yet. How can we tell her the threat is over? That the bad man that is responsible for taking her, is no longer a threat?

Jack was true to his word. The morning after the interrogations in Candor, Marcus was indeed executed by lethal injection. Although I would have preferred to stay home with our daughter that day, Tobias insisted that he go to his father's execution. I hated the thought of Tobias going alone to something like that, so I went with him. So we dropped Sara off at my parents house once again in order to make it on time.

We arrived just as Jack Kang was asking Marcus, who was strapped to a table, if he had any last words. Marcus waited until he and Tobias met each other's glares in order to say what he had to get off of his chest.

"I'll see you on the other side," Marcus said with a smirk that sent chills down my spine. Niles wasted no time at all and proceeded with the lethal injection. We all watched as the life in Marcus' eyes drained out and his eyes closed one final time.

Unlike Evelyn, Tobias left his remains for the city to do with what they wanted. It was decided very quickly that he would be cremated and his ashes were to be locked up in a room in Candor with the others that have wronged the city in the past.

Later that day we went back to the hospital to see how both Shauna and Uriah were doing. We were glad to hear that Shauna was awake and doing well. Although Shauna suffered damage to her spine, it wasn't as severe as the Doctors originally thought. She was in a lot of pain, which meant she could feel the injuries on her body. In the Doctor's eyes that meant with enough physical therapy and some hard work from Shauna and perhaps another surgery, she would indeed walk again one day. She might not be able to run a marathon, but she would go on to have a somewhat normal life then what they first expected her to have.

As for Uriah, both Hana and Zeke were completely devastated that there wasn't a change in his brainwaves. But in the end, they both agreed to signing the paperwork to pull Uriah's plug, but not until enough time had passed. Zeke and Hana both expressed that they feared that pulling the plug on Uriah too soon would affect what could be the healing time that he needs to pull through. In the end they all agreed that thirty days would be more than enough time that Uriah would need to show signs of him either healing or his health declining even more. It also gave everyone that Uriah has touched the time to grieve and prepare to say goodbye to him.

I don't know if it was the grief that we were feeling from the day or the anger that Tobias was harvesting…but the moment we got back into Dauntless, Tobias wasted no time at all returning back to work. The first thing he did was walk right into the daycare center, informing all of the parents that it would be closed for the next week while they were "revising the policies." Of course what they didn't know was that included firing the whole staff and sending them all to work at the fence from now on. He wasted no time at all, as he himself made all the decisions for the new hires and he made up all the new policies for the daycare himself.

The next day Tobias and I both got the word out that we were in fact looking for a personal nanny for Sara, since neither one of us couldn't even think about bringing Sara back to the Daycare that held such bad memories for the both of us. We must have interviewed close to what felt like twenty nannies before Tobias and I finally agreed on one. We both knew from the moment that she walked into our home that Charlotte was the one for the job. She came highly recommended from Hana, as she and Charlotte both grew up together. But what really sold us was that Charlotte is trained in CPR, first aid, along with her long history in teaching young children. We even had a trial run, giving both her and Sara one hour alone together while Tobias and I walked down to the cafeteria to pick up dinner for the three of us. We couldn't have been more delighted, by the time we got back from picking up dinner Sara was laughing and having a ball with Charlotte on the floor. Charlotte was already trying to teach Sara a few colors using her building blocks. That was it, we knew right then and there that she was a keeper. Charlotte even helped us with Sara while Tobias and I finally moved into our new beautiful apartment. She kept Sara busy by taking her to the park to play for the day. She even managed to get Hana to go along with her and get her mind off of what was going on with Uriah. We couldn't thank her enough for all that she has done. She truly is a saint sent from heaven and Sara truly adores her.

Charlotte even helped us on the day of Evelyn's funeral. We didn't expect for her to start so soon, but we were so pleased when she offered to stay with Sara for us. To our surprise most of the factionless and even some of the Abnegation sector attended her funeral. We weren't really surprised when my mother and father showed up, they wanted to be there for Tobias. The service was unexpectedly emotional for many, some of them even took turns saying things about the woman that was to be my future mother-in law… most that spoke about Evelyn were from the factionless sector. After the service, to my surprise a factionless man came up to Tobias and I and asked for a moment of our time. When he explained the reason why he wanted to speak with us, I swear I nearly doubled over from shock. It turned out that he was one of the last factionless members to leave the scene of my kidnapping. He was about to leave the building when he spotted something shiny on the floor from the corner of his eye, my engagement ring. We thought it was lost forever and to never be seen again because while I was under the simulation it was taken from me. Luckily Tobias had my ring engraved, therefore the man knew exactly who it belonged to. Tobias and I couldn't be anymore grateful to him, we even tried to offer him a reward of some kind, but the man wouldn't even hear of it. He even refused to give us his name, he said he just wanted to do a good deed and that no thanks were necessary, something that a person from factionless rarely ever says.

My classes began last week, given all that had happened to me I took some extra time off that my professor allowed me to do in order to cope and help those around me. I have been keeping busy with settling into the new apartment, visiting Shauna and Uriah daily and keeping an eye out for Tobias. He says he is fine, but I know better. I can see it in his eyes that a storm is brewing. Ever since we got the tragic news about Uriah, Tobias has been more distant and not himself. We both carry the burden of our loved ones that are suffering from that tragic day, a burden that we will carry for the rest of our lives, it seems. But instead of turning towards each other, leaning on one another like we have done in the past… I feel as though we are drifting apart instead. We haven't made love since the night I came home. Not that I have tried either, to be honest, neither one of us has made a move on the other. Instead we both seem to be burying ourselves in our work. The only time we really interact with each other now is at night when we are forced to face each other in bed or when it comes to our daughter. Even then it's easy just to get away with saying a handful of words to each other. I truly hate it. I know it's from the stress of it all, but I can't help but feel like he blames me for all of this. I don't blame him for doing that though, because I blame myself too.

Of course it probably doesn't help that some of the people that were at Candor that day were smart enough to figure out Tobias' true identity. Although it was never completely pointed out that Four was in fact Tobias Eaton, who is Marcus Eaton's son… it didn't take much for them to figure out that Tris Prior was Beatrice Prior, which led them to connect the dots. Tobias has gotten a lot of mixed comments regarding that fact, I honestly don't know which one was worse to take… the looks of pity and whispers when we walked by or the teasing and accusations from those who couldn't possibly know or understand any of this to begin with.

Just a few days ago, I was walking home through the Pit when all hell broke loose. At first I was confused as to what all the commotion was truly about. That was until I made my way through the large crowd to find a very angry Tobias, or should I say Four, fighting with all his might against another Dauntless member. Never in all the years that I have been with him, have I ever seen such rage and violence within him. It was as if he truly had turned into his "Dauntless self," Four. He nearly killed that man, if it wasn't for the quick glance that we shared, I don't even want to think about what would have happened to that guy if I didn't show up there in that exact moment. That one glance between us had him finally losing the grip on that guy's collar, finally letting him go. His friends waited for Tobias to release him and turn his back, before they finally picked him up from the floor and dragged his sorry ass off to the infirmary. I was so dumbfounded by the situation that I saw before me, that it took me what felt like hours to completely thaw out. By then Tobias was long gone and the crowd was beginning to break up.

That night we had one of our biggest fights ever when Tobias finally got home. I had just thankfully got Sara down for the night so she didn't witness it. She wasn't very happy that Tobias wasn't home yet to begin with, so it took me longer than it normally would to get her to go to sleep. Needless to say, nothing was resolved that night, other than a lot of yelling back and forth to each other and Tobias sleeping for the first time in one of the guest rooms. Although since then I have allowed him back into our bed, we have yet to speak again about that night. Actually we barely speak at all and it's breaking my heart. We need each other now more than ever, but we both seem to be keeping our emotions and feelings about everything that has happened since my kidnapping to ourselves.

I think it's rather ironic that my first class I took as a child's advocate was coping with grief. It couldn't have come at a better time, because as of this morning Tobias and I, along with all of Uriah's loved ones will be at the hospital to say our final goodbyes to him. Something that I know everyone has been dreading to do.

I still expect Uriah to call out my name in the hallways, to see his big smile and hear his infectious laughter when turning the now empty corners of Dauntless. I still half expect to see him pulling all of his crazy pranks that he would do out of nowhere on everyone. It really breaks my heart to think that after tomorrow there will no longer be any hope left in everyone's eyes and heart of him ever returning back to us. I know that Dauntless will be a quieter place without him, and there will be a hell of a lot less laughter filled in these halls. All I know is that every passing day that goes by, there isn't a moment that I don't feel totally guilty that he gave his own life to save mine.

* * *

The cave like halls are filled with many Dauntless members that are slurring and tripping over their own feet… I will never understand why the Dauntless celebrates death this way. In Abnegation, they mourn the life that was lost, the life that could have been and that should have been. But here In Dauntless the members celebrate their death like it was braver for them to die than it was for them to live. I just don't get it.

I walk into the Pit, thankful that Charlotte already has Sara safe and sound at home. The Pit is no where for a child to be right now, because so many of our Dauntless members are too drunk to even keep themselves up right. It's no wonder that with parties like these, that the infirmary isn't filled with more irresponsible casualties.

"Uriah! Uriah! Uriah!" I can hear the loud chanting echoing off of the walls, as many of the unknown members to me hold up their alcohol filled drinks. The bitter part of me wants to shout something at the top of my lungs to them... that they didn't even know him, that they didn't care about him at all and that they didn't even ever give him a second glance. Yet so many of them are here taking this chance to celebrate, to drink in his honor.

"Hey, there you are," Zeke slurs, as he sees me approach him and Tobias. "Four, Tris is here. Did you see?" Zeke insists on patting his best friend's back.

"I… yup... I see that," Tobias says, waving his beer in the air towards me without even bothering to really look at me. I cross my arms around my chest, not wanting to show him how hurt I truly am. No one needs to know about our problems, especially not Zeke. Not after all that he and his family have been through because of us, because of me.

"Oh huh. Trouble in paradise... I see," Zeke says, catching on as he takes another gulp of his beer. The last thing I want to do is to bring this on Zeke, or anyone else for that matter. "Come on, have a drink with us, loosen up a little." Zeke turns to get me a beer, I can almost hear the annoyance coming from Tobias. He doesn't want me here, no more than I want to be here.

"I think... I think I'm going to head home instead… to have an early night," I say, leaning in towards Zeke, I wrap my arms around his waist, giving him what I hope is a comforting hug. I quickly let him go without looking back, as I turn and walk away from them both and head home.

As I slowly walk back home, the day's events continuously run over and over again through my mind. Tobias and I both arrived together at the hospital with his hand on my lower back. I allowed myself to pretend for just a short time that everything was okay, that everything will be okay between us. I know though that I was only hoping in vain, because right now nothing is okay with us. It took less than ten minutes for the doctor to arrive after we walked in. Marlene was curled up asleep against Uriah's side, as if she will never sleep again. Hana is the one that jolted her awake, while Zeke spoke with the doctors and nurses. After what seemed like forever to everyone, Zeke finally gave in and signed the paperwork that gave them the right to indeed pull the plug on Uriah. The Doctors were all very patient with us, taking their time to explain what would happen next, and what to expect. And just like they explained, one by one they began to disconnect Uriah from the machines that were in fact keeping him alive. When they finally turned off the last machine that would keep his heart beating, they explained to us that the rest was nature taking its course. There was no set time on how long that it would take. They cleared the room, allowing Uriah's loved ones to close the small gap and be with him for his final minutes. Hana held one hand while Zeke held the other, Shauna in her wheelchair held on to Zeke's other hand. Marlene continued to caress Uriah's cheek while we all waited. The first twenty minutes passed by awkwardly silent, no one dared to speak, but then Zeke wouldn't let that continue as he continued to blurt out that he heard that they had a large chocolate Dauntless cake made from scratch in the staff's lounge. We all laughed out loud at the image that came to our minds of Uriah suddenly standing up and running towards the staff's lounge to steal the whole damn cake and shoving it in his mouth. But of course that never happened. After what felt like hours, but was only mere minutes, we finally all heard the long steady beat of the monitor as his heart completely stopped.

Lynn was the first one to leave, having to report to work at the fence. Marlene refused to leave Uriah's side until they came for him, while Zeke rolled a hysterical Shauna back to her hospital room. Tobias and I accompanied Hana back to her home. Although Hana never made one single sound, she didn't bother to wipe away all the tears that were falling continuously from her face. We didn't speak about it or anything else for that matter. We just exchanged hugs before saying our goodbyes and farewells.

"I have…I have some things to take care of," Tobias had said to me the moment Hana closed her apartment door. Without so much as giving me a moment to reply, he turned around and walked away from me. I on the other hand came straight home to be with our daughter, Sara for a little while until my class started. Sure, you would think that I would miss a class just this once… but I needed a distraction from this horrible day.

* * *

"Miss Sara has had her bath already, she played with all her bath toys in the tub tonight. She also ate her vegetables like a Champ at dinner, no fusing from our girl," Charlotte informs me, while grabbing her jacket and bag. "Tonight she had me read her favorite book, The little engine that could, three times before she finally fell asleep. I am seriously thinking about hiding that book tomorrow," Charlotte jokes, with a big smile on her face. One thing about Sara, when she finds something that she really likes, she obsesses over it again and again until she finds something else to love.

"I don't blame you," I say, with laughter. I don't blame her for wanting to hide it, last night Sara had me reading it four times until she fell asleep, even then she woke up suddenly and told me I wasn't done yet.

"Well, leftovers are in the fridge in case you are hungry. I'm on my way to Hana's," she says, with a small smile before she sees herself out. We say our final farewells for the night, before I lock the door behind her. I can't help but lean against the locked door after such a long day. I finally peel myself away from the door, deciding to check on my sleeping Angel.

I am careful not to wake Sara as I slowly open the door to her room and make my way over to her crib. I look over the rails of the crib, I can't help but get lost in the moment as I watch her sleep. She lays flat on her back, her little blonde curls are layed out over her pillow, her hands above her head as she is curled up slightly, her little mouth is in a perfect shape 'O' as she lightly snores in and out. I can't help the small smile that appears on my face, as I compare her to the way Tobias sleeps when he is exhausted. I am pulled back to reality when a knock at the door breaks the silence. I rush out of Sara's room, closing the door carefully behind me as I exit her room.

I continue at a quick pace to the door, not wanting Sara to wake up. Only when I open the door do I second guess my choice to come running over when I see a very intoxicated Tobias being propped up by both Christina and Will. I take a deep calming breath, before stepping aside and opening the door more for them to walk in. Without a word, Christina and Will both drag a very drunk Tobias into our home. They help him towards the couch, nearly dropping him on his ass once he is close enough.

"Will and I helped Zeke get back to his apartment in one piece, then we helped Four get home," Christina says, glancing back at a very struggling Will with his hands full with Four. He appears to be trying to remove Tobias' shoes, who in return seems to be fighting him off.

"I said no, Will," Tobias yells out, causing Christina and I to turn towards the chaos. "I don't swing that way!" Tobias says, kicking his legs out and away from Will's grasp.

"Well that's good to know, Four. I don't think of you that way either," Will says, trying to hide his amusement. Christina and I both risk a quick glance at each other before bursting into laughter.

"And what are you laughing at?" Will says, looking back at us. We can't seem to get ourselves under control, as he continues to struggle with Four's left foot, after finally getting the right shoe off.

"Oh nothing Hun, nothing at all," Christina finally says after getting a hold of herself. I can see she is on the verge of losing it again when Tobias tells Will that there is no way in hell that he is getting his pants off.

"The only one allowed to take my pants off is Tris...but she hasn't been doing much of that lately," Tobias says in a grumpy voice. I am stunned frozen at his words. Never in a million years did I ever think that he would have spoken about me like that, let alone blame me for the lack of sex in our relationship.

"We should probably get going," Christina says politely. Will nods his head, agreeing with Christina. "Tris, if you need anything, anything at all don't hesitate to give me a call. Okay?" Christina says, as she and Will head out of the apartment.

"Okay. Umm…thanks for bringing him home," I say totally embarrassed. In all honesty, I am beginning to wonder if they should have taken him to his office so he could sleep off his drunken state instead of bringing him home. From the sight and sound of him, it's going to be a very long night.

After walking out Will and Christina who seemed just as embarrassed as I was, I make my way to the kitchen to pour Tobias a large glass of water and get two Advil's while I'm at it. Tobias has his head thrown back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling like it's the most amazing thing in the world. I would imagine if the situation was completely different the sight before me would be comical. If only it was...

I stand before him holding the pills in one hand and the glass of water in the other. I don't bother to say a word to him, instead I wait until he tilts his head back down to look at me. He glances between me and what my hands are holding out for him to take. I don't know what I expected, but what I received from him is totally not what I was expecting him to say.

"I don't need you to baby me, Beatrice," he blurts out. I see a flash of irritation in his eyes. "I can take care of myself," he continues, as he takes the glass and the pills from my hands almost too roughly. I close my eyes, taking a deep soothing breath, trying not to let his actions and his awful behavior affect me. Hoping it's more of the alcohol talking, then the real him, but when I open my eyes, it's no longer the caring loving man that I have come to know and love for most of my life. Instead I see what dozens of other members of Dauntless see, a tough, guarded and cold hearted Four. My eyes suddenly glance towards Sara's bedroom door, I can't help but wonder how did we get here. How did we get so far off track? I know I can either shut my mouth, walk away and go to bed or I can stay here and fight...fight for me, fight for our family, fight for us. I choose us. I may not know what the hell is going on with him, but I do know I am not going down without a fight. I open my mouth for words, any words to come out...

"Oh just stop! Just stop right now. Don't "Tobias" me, or whatever it is you are about to say to me. Just Shut Up," he spits out. For the first time since I have known Tobias Eaton, I can see his despicable father in him. I take another deep breath, trying with all of my might to stay in control of myself. "I will not lose it, I will not lose it," I continue to tell myself.

Suddenly before I can open my mouth again to say something, anything, Tobias dashes out of the living room and into our bedroom. The only reason why I chose to follow him is because of the greenish color that I saw on his face. Even with how mad I might be at this moment, I know I won't just leave him alone in this state.

I enter the bathroom just as he makes it to the toilet, heaving out his guts. I make my way to the bathroom sink, grabbing one of the wash clothes from the cabinet and rinsing it under some cold water. I crouch down next to him, wiping the back of his neck with the cold, damp cloth.

"Oh just stop it, the Abnegation in you is showing. I don't want it," he says between heaves. I bite on my bottom lip as hard as I can to keep myself from saying anything that I know I will regret. When I know I am safe from saying those unfortunate words, I take a deep breath before I let out exactly what I am thinking.

"You just need to shut up now," I demand, letting all of my anger show in my voice. I know I can be just as intimidating as "Four" can be when I want to.

"Excuse me!" He says, matching my tone. Like that's gonna scare me. Did he forget who he is dealing with?

"I said you need to shut up! I love you Tobias, more than anything in this world and I will be damned if I allow you to just push me away like I'm nothing. Now shut up and let me help you," I say, my angry tone never faulting. For once he listens to me, as he turns back to the toilet hurling his guts out again and not saying another word about me being here. It feels like hours before I can finally get him into bed, after giving him a long cold shower. He falls almost immediately asleep the moment his head hits the pillow. I cover his bare skin with the thin sheet, not caring at all for not being able to get him into his boxers. I lay down next to him, unable to tear my eyes away from him for even a second. A part of me feels content to just lay here, watching him peacefully sleep next to me, while the other part of me wonders if this is just the beginning of a large storm that is still to come.

* * *

I open my eyes to the sound of a very impatient little girl asking for her Mommy to come and get her coming from the baby monitor. I rub my eyes, wishing for the lack of sleep to not affect me as much as it is. I sit up looking around what appears to be an empty bedroom. Where did Tobias go? I stand up from the bed, needing to relieve myself quickly before I go to Sara. I notice that Tobias is nowhere to be found.

"Good morning, my sweet Angel," I greet Sara, as I pick her up from her crib. She quickly wraps her arms around my neck, holding on tight and making sure that I keep her in my arms.

"Mommy," she greets me with a large beautiful smile. I swear that all I need is her, she makes me feel better about everything. I enter the kitchen with Sara on my hip, hoping to find Tobias there, but still come up empty. I looked around our home, unable to believe that this is happening right now, he actually left me. He woke up early this morning and left me without so much as a single word.

* * *

**A/N**

**Please don't kill me, remember not all is as it seems. This is fiction afterall.**

**See you all next time with a new chapter of A Love Like No Other. **

**I know that many of you are wondering "what happens" now that To Love Again is over… for now A Love Like No Other will remain on its bi-weekly schedule. I am currently working alongside with FDFobsessed on revising and fixing A Rented Family and will notify you all when that is done. I do encourage all of you to reread it when it is done, as I'm sure you will all love the corrections and the minor changes that we made to it. I do have three more one shots to write for A Rented Family before the sequel will be released. So please make sure you are following me so you can get those notifications each time something new comes out. **

**Brainstormed with: FDFobsessed **

**Like always, Happy reading and please, please stay safe out there.**

**Trini**


End file.
